Heal Me, Hurt Me
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: After 10 years, Jareth brings Sarah back to the Underground from a wish of her stepmother. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other? JS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters. (Ex: Sarah and Jareth)  
I do own any characters I create. (Ex: Riley and Carmen)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 1  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_"Give me the child." _

"_Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel." _

"_Generous! What have you done that generous?"_

"_Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done! You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the word upside-down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"_

_She had to say it. She needed her brother back. _

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, for my will is as strong as yours and my-"_

"_Stop! Wait… look Sarah. Look what I am offering you." He twirled a crystal to his fingertips. "Your dreams."_

_She continued as if she hadn't heard him. "And my kingdom as great."_

"_I ask for so little," he almost begged. "Just let me rule you and you can have anything that you want." _

"_My kingdom is as great…" she looked away in panic. "Damn! I can never remember that line," she whispered harshly. _

_He took a step towards her. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." _

"_My kingdom is great… my kingdom is great…" she looked up as the words clicked. "You have no power over me!" _

Sitting up straight with a gasp, the girl, barely over 25, ran a shaky hand through her hair. She pulled her legs up to her chest and took a deep breath. A small whine sounded and she turned to find Riley, her golden retriever, looking up at her. She smiled and scratched his ears.

"Go back to sleep Riley." He whuffed and flopped back down. She glanced at the clock. _4:56._ Sighing deeply she slid out of bed. _Might as well get up._ She slipped into her bathroom and shut the door flicking on the light.

A pale face greeted her in the mirror, deep emerald eyes tired and weary from not getting enough sleep. She ran a shaky hand through mid back length brown hair and allowed another shaky sigh to escape her lips.

"Sarah Williams," she told herself. "You look like hell."

Shutting her eyes she rubbed her temples then headed for the shower, stripping and climbing into cool water. _God I need a vacation…_she opened her eyes to look at the white tiles. _That dream again… I've had it everyday this month. I need a good night's sleep._ She punched the wall. _I need him to stop haunting me!_

A whine broke her thoughts and she peered around the curtain to see Riley looking worried. She smiled.

"I'm all right Riley. Just letting out my frustration." He cocked his head then barked wagging his tail. "Good boy. Go back to sleep." He barked once more then stood and trotted back into the bedroom. She smiled after him then turned back to her shower.

_Ignore the past Sarah,_ she ordered. _Ignore it and it'll all go away._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Catch the chicken!"

"Get it!"

"Catch it!"

"Chicken!"

"_SQWACK_!"

Several goblins started the chase after the poor chicken and were joined by several others, racing around a very crowded, noisy, and messy room.

Crowded in this room were goblins of all shapes, sizes, and intelligence ranging from very little to absolutely none, as presented by the current one running into invisible walls.

Sitting on a throne in this room, an odd individual sat. He had wild blond hair, sticking all over, shaking as he shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

His name was Jareth and he was the King of Goblins.

He tapped his boot with a whip, trying to block out all of the noise. "Come on…" he muttered to himself. "Someone please say it before I go insane…"

"Your majesty?" He turned his mismatched glare, a blue eye and a green eye on one of the goblins.

"What?" The goblin blinked mouth open but after a moment his eyes glazed over and he started to drool.

Jareth gave an irritated sigh and felt a tingle. He twirled his hand and a crystal appeared. Peering inside he heard, "I wish the Goblin King would come and steal her away!"

A smirk spread across his face and he stood. "Finally, entertainment." Waving a hand he disappeared aboveground.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Have a nice day ma'am," the cash register woman said. Sarah, eyes fluttering over her receipt, waved a hand back at the woman and continued on her way. As she exited the store she took a deep breath. Summer had barely started and it was beginning to get very hot out.

She stepped over to her car and slid in. It was a small four door emerald car, simple and sweet. Sighing as she placed the bag of items she'd just bought behind her, she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, driving towards her home.

Pulling into an almost empty street, she parked her car in front of a white ranch home. A bark sounded and she glanced at the big sun window where her dog, Riley, a golden retriever sat. She smiled and grabbed her things before locking up her car and heading into the house. As she came through the front door Riley jumped up, putting his paws on her shoulder, licking her cheek. She giggled and kissed the top of his head and he jumped off.

"You hungry Riley?" He barked and wagged his tail furiously then trotted into the kitchen. "I'll take that as a yes. As she set her bag on the table she turned to the almost empty fridge. "What would you like?"

He nosed under her, peering up into the fridge. Sniffing the shelves he tugged on something then looked up at her and wagged.

She pulled out the ribs and looked down at him then laughed. "All right. We'll have an early dinner." She glanced at the clock. "It is nearly 4 anyway."

He barked and she giggled before tossing them onto a plate and into the microwave. "What else shall we have?"

He went back to the fridge and pulled out a bag of cheese slices. She giggled again and pulled out one handing it to him. "You love your cheese don't you Riley?" He made a noise while eating up the cheese. She shook her head, replaced the bag and headed for the microwave as it beeped.

Riley woofed and jumped onto his chair at the table. Smiling Sarah placed his portion of dinner in front of him and sat across from him in her chair. He gobbled down the meat then gnawed on the bones while she quietly picked at her food.

She wasn't hungry anymore. She hardly ever ate so she was loosing weight dramatically. At her last check-up her doctor had warned her if she didn't start eating when she was exercising the energy would be taken from her muscles.

_Exercise…_ she thought with a small smile looking up at Riley. He was her running partner. Every morning just past dawn as the sun rose, she'd take him to the park and they run for a half hour non-stop until they came to the ice cream parlor. She'd order a big bowl for him and a small cone for herself if she felt like ice cream but she was usually for hot chocolate and a doughnut. After relaxing for awhile and chatting with the woman who owned the parlor (who usually snuck Riley biscuits) they'd turn and run back home, an hour and a half daily routine.

She'd come back home, shower and get dressed to go to the barn down the road. She'd take care of the horses there, teach kids how to ride in return for not paying for stable or feed for her horse Carmen. That was from 8 to 3 everyday. They'd come home and relax, eat dinner around 4, 4:30 and she'd get dressed and go to work as a waitress down at a local diner from 5:30 till 10:30. She'd get home by 11:00, get dressed for bed, climb in, read or draw for a half hour then go to sleep.

_Not much of a social life…_ she thought glancing up at Riley who was lying on the floor, contently eating his rib bone. _But I have Riley and Carmen. That's all I need._ She looked out the window. _But I still feel so hollow…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Stretching, Sarah yawned as she woke up. She looked out the windows, seeing the sun just about to rise. Smiling, almost sadly, she walked over to her closet, stripping and pulling on snug fitting gray cotton capris and a baggy white sweater.

She whistled. "Come on Riley."

He looked up from the bed then gave a dramatic yawn, making her giggle. He shook himself before hopping down and trotting alongside her.

She pulled on socks and sneakers and tied her hair into a ponytail, grabbing her keys and Riley's leash, just in case. Locking up the door she stepped outside, heading for the sidewalk.

"Sarah!"

She looked across the street where Mrs. Johnston lived, a sweet old lady that reminded Sarah of the perfect grandmother. She waved back and Mrs. Johnston turned back to her knitting.

"Come on Riley," Sarah called. The golden retriever looked up then wagged and trotted after her as she began a steady jog. Unknowing to her, a mismatched gaze followed her every step.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Let's see…" Sarah started. "What would you like Riley?"

He pawed the picture of a chocolate bowl of ice cream. Sarah giggled. "Riley wants chocolate."

"Chocolate is no good for dog," Reishka said. She was the owner of Dieter's Heaven, Sarah's favorite ice cream parlor / bakery. Reishka had moved here almost 10 years ago and Sarah was a regular.

"Yeah but Riley did really good today," Sarah grinned. "I almost beat him here!"

Reishka laughed, pushing on of the last black strands of hair she had behind her ear as she reached for 'Riley's bowl'. Her granddaughter, after falling in love with the golden retriever, painted a white bowl with red letters saying 'Riley.'

"And what you like child?"

"I'll have… a chocolate doughnut and a hot cup of coffee, cameral please."

"You are addicted," Reishka said but did as she asked. Soon enough Sarah and Riley sat on the patio outside, watching cars go by as Sarah slowly sipped her coffee, Riley licking the almost clean bowl.

She sighed leaning back in her chair. Riley was sprawled across the one next to her.

_It's so… normal here. When will something amazing happen?_ She smiled as she looked in her cup. _Maybe something will happened today. Maybe something for the better._ Sighing she downed the rest of her coffee. _Probably for the worst…_

"Come on Riley."

He barked and licked the rest of his bowl. He trotted back inside and gave it to Reishka who snuck him a dog treat. Sarah rolled her eyes with a smile. It was so obvious. Waving as Riley came back out, she turned and headed for home.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"_Car_men!"

The horse whinnied happily, trotting away from the girl who was now sprawled in the water trough. She let out a yell of aggravation and pulled herself out, ringing water from her clothes and hair.

The direction of her anger was at the horse who was now happily grazing, not having to be given a bath.

Sarah sighed and climbed onto the fence, watching the horses in the paddock.

Cameron was a Budyonny, or Budenny. He was around 20 hands, tall for his kind, her head just coming under his chin since she was 5'6. He was a chestnut with a white blaze down from his forehead to his nose, and one stocking on his front left leg.

He whinnied, tossing his tail in laughter and trotted over to her. She scowled at him as he bopped her with his nose.

"I'm mad at you." If horses showed emotion, he was certainly pouting. A giggle let loose and he whinnied again, bopping her stomach with his nose. She wrapped her arms around his head. "Good boy."

She turned and swung onto his back. "Hiya!"

He reared back, giving a loud whinny before taking off across the paddock.

"Riley!" she called. "Come on!"

He turned from his inspection of a strange flower, barked and raced after them. At the barn she slid from Carmen's back heading into the barn. He followed her and she grabbed a brush. He stood straighter, leaning towards her. She shook her head lightly and began brushing him out.

After he was almost shining she put the brush away and led him back to the paddock. He nickered softly at her and she gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry Carmen. I'll see you later all right?"

He nickered once more. Another horse whinnied and he turned towards them ears perked. He turned back to Sarah who shook her head.

"You're such a ladies' man." He nickered again, this time tossing his tail up and looking arrogant. She waved him on. "Go go! You're keeping them waiting."

He whinnied in laughter then trotted off. She smiled after him and headed back to the barn.

"Riley!" He barked and can trotting out to her, sitting at her feet and panting, tongue lolling and tail wagging. "Let's go home Riley."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah yawned as she entered her home after coming home from work. It's been a long shift being a Friday along with a half off on pizza. She yawned again as she shut and locked the door, leaning against it, eyes almost closing.

Riley barked behind her and trotted over, putting his cold nose on her palm. She jumped and looked down. She smiled then jumped as she heard a crack of thunder.

"That's odd… we're not supposed to have a thunderstorm…" Riley whined gently nibbling her fingers. "It's all right Riley right. It's just noise. Remember, the clouds are playing."

He whined again and she shook her head laughing. "It's all right. Come on." They went into the bedroom and she changed into pajamas. She "Let's go watch TV Ri. Maybe you'll calm down."

So here she was, lying on the couch out cold. Riley had decided to go lay in the dining room and finish eating his ribs.

A crack suddenly sounded and Sarah sat straight up as Riley howled at the top of his lungs and skidded into the living room. He leapt onto the couch, sitting in her lap and shivering.

"Shhhhh!" she cried. "Riley. It's okay. It's okay sweetie." He shivered some more.

A loud bang from the dining room made Riley yowl again and fly towards the guest bedroom on the other side of the house.

"Riley!" Sarah called. When he didn't come back she sighed and slid off the couch. Yawning, she padded into the dining room looking for what made the noise. The back doors had flown open. Through her hazy mind it hadn't registered that she'd locked those doors earlier, but she padded over and shut them, locking them. She noticed Riley's plate and went over to the garbage, throwing the leftovers out and putting the dish in the sink.

"I'll clean it tomorrow…" she muttered then turned to the entrance to the kitchen. "Riley!" she tried, knowing she was not getting that dog out of the guest room. "Come here!"

"Still ordering others around Sarah?"

She froze. _That voice…is it… could it be…_ She turned slowly and gasped seeing _him_ leaning against the counter watching her.

"Goblin King…" she whispered. She pulled herself out of her trance and her eyes narrowed. "No… no! I defeated you! What are you doing here!"

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah… do you think that you defeated me?" He smirked.

"Stop playing jokes on me and leave me the hell alone!"

He shook his head. "I'm not playing Sarah."

She took a step towards him, poking his chest with every word. "You are a manipulative evil jerk that doesn't know when to quit!" She stepped back and smirked crossing her arms. "Or is because I beat you? Because of revenge that you've come back?"

His smiled fell into a cold mask and he held out his hand, a crystal appearing. "Actually, Sarah, it is because you've been wished away."

Her eyes widened and he grinned viciously and motioned to the crystal. She looked inside seeing Karen and Toby.

"Mama! Sarah sent me a book for my birthday! I'm gonna go upstairs and read it!"

Karen scoffed as he disappeared and went around the living room cleaning up. "That girl… always interfering with my Toby." She let out a huff. "She's going to fill his head with all this nonsense of goblins stealing little children away." She scoffed again. "I wish the Goblin _King_ would come and steal her away! That way she'd leave my baby Toby alone so he'll start thinking about grades instead of goblins."

Jareth suddenly twirled his hand and the crystal disappeared. He grinned down at her and she stared at the empty space where his hand had been.

After a moment she shut her eyes and leaned back. She let out a deep breath and he grinned.

"Resigning to the fact that _I won?_" he asked. Her eyes flared to life and she glared at him.

"That's a fake crystal. It's not a true wish. You _created_ it."

He smirked. "No dear Sarah. It is a true wish. It's taken a few years for me to come and collect but here I am."

Then with a speed he didn't know she possessed she flew down the hallway and into a room, slamming the door behind her.

He scowled and stormed over, pounding on the door. "Sarah… let me in _now_."

"Like hell I will! Get out of my house and leave me alone! I'll never go with you! That's not a real wish and you know it!" He sighed angrily and disappeared.

Inside the room she put her ear against the door. She heard no one and stepped back.

"He doesn't give up that easily…" she murmured.

An arm wrapped around her stomach, pinning her arms to her sides, the other hand going over her mouth so she didn't let out a scream.

"No he doesn't," Jareth said into her ear then grinned. "And you are coming with me."

She struggled to free her mouth. "No!"

"Yes you are. You've been wished away. That woman obviously will not run the Labyrinth for you and since no one else heard the wish there is no way for you to get out of this." He smirked. "Poor, poor Sarah."

"You have no power over me. You have no power over me!" she shouted.

"But dear Sarah, _you_ were wished to _me_. That means I _do_ have power over you."

"No! I-will-not-be-a-goblin!" she howled. "And I will not go back with _you_!"

"You will not turn into a goblin love." He smirked releasing her. She leapt away from him glaring.

"What… what do you mean?"

"I mean that I've waited several years so that when I brought you back, you wouldn't turn into a goblin and loose any memories. So you'd remember that I actually won."

She snarled at him before trying to bound past him. He grabbed her wrist dragging her in towards him. "Uh, uh Sarah love. I've won. Admit it." She snarled again trying to struggle out of his grasp. "How about I make a deal Sarah, if you come with me, I won't go after your brother instead." He knew it was a low blow but he had to use it.

She sighed, hanging her head. He blinked in surprise then stepped back unconsciously. His eyes narrowed in distrust. This wasn't the Sarah he was used to. Why wasn't she putting up a fight? Yelling about her brother not having anything to do with it. Maybe she knew it was hopeless. He'd thought of all loopholes and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Goblin King…" she started and he watched as she took a deep breath. "I take it I'm not coming back."

He smirked. "Using those brain cells aren't we?"

She shot him a look then sighed. "Do you like dogs?"

He allowed a moment of surprise to cross his face then his gaze narrowed. "Why?"

She quickly snatched her wrist back and before he could grab her she darted out the door and down the hallway into another room. He followed and found her sitting on the bed next to a golden retriever.

She glanced up at him. "I'm not going unless he does."

Jareth waved a hand of impatience. "Yes, yes fine." He reached out a gloved hand and she took a deep breath before curling her fingers around the dog's collar then reached out with a trembling hand and placed it in his.

They transported to a bedroom but Sarah was so distressed she didn't notice anything.

"This will be your room," he said. "In the morning at about 9, I will come and invite you to breakfast. Be up and dressed by then." She sent him a dark glare and he frowned. "Do not defy me Sarah. You are now under my control. I can treat you as a slave or as a guest. Your choice."

He disappeared and she felt her eyes watering. She stumbled over to the bed and climbed in. Riley whined and hopped in next to her. She curled her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

_I feel so hollow inside… someone help me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all readers / reviewers,**

Yay! My 1st Labyrinth fanfiction! Just recently I've become obsessed. Though the fireys still scare me…

Anyway, please be nice in reviews… actually just say whatever. I know Jareth's a little out of character but whatever. Any hints, tips, or all out telling me what's wrong is accepted please!

**Kadasa Mori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters. (Ex: Sarah and Jareth)  
I do own any characters I create. (Ex: Riley and Carmen)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time**

"This will be your room," he said. "In the morning at about 9, I will come and invite you to breakfast. Be up and dressed by then." She sent him a dark glare and he frowned. "Do not defy me Sarah. You are now under my control. I can treat you as a slave or as a guest. Your choice."

He disappeared and she felt her eyes watering. She stumbled over to the bed and climbed in. Riley whined and hopped in next to her. She curled her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

_I feel so hollow inside… someone help me._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 2  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Something was staring at her…

Sarah opened her eyes slowly to find Riley's face less than a foot from her, brown eyes begging her to get up and play, head on his front paws. As soon as her eyes opened his tail started wagging.

She sighed. "Riley…" She glanced outside seeing the sun fully up. "Goodness. How long have I been asleep? Did we miss our run?" She sat up stretching then froze looking around. She wasn't in her room…

"I'm in a castle…" she muttered miserably. "With a hyped up Goblin King who wants revenge for beating him to win my brother back."

The last time she'd seen him… 10 years ago... in the Underworld… she'd been the victor. Now… she glanced out the window. Now she was stuck here as his prisoner. And why was that? Because her evil stepmother decided she was in the way of her brother's education. The only reason he _had_ an education was because Sarah told him that if he started going to school, she'd tell him more stories!

Her brother…

She pulled her legs up to her chest and put her face on her knees wrapping her arms around her legs. Her body shuddered as tears started.

_Why can't I be a kid again? When everything was normal and familiar? When Toby…_

A small whine sounded and she looked up through blurry eyes seeing Riley sitting there. His brown eyes were also sorrowful and he inched forward, putting his head on her knees. She sniffed then sat on her legs hugging him tightly.

"Riley…" she sobbed. "We're on our own here…"

Outside her door Jareth's eyes fell to the ground, hand still raised from where it was about to knock on the door. He shut his eyes and gave a heavy sigh before letting his knuckles rap on the door.

He heard a startled gasp from inside then, "go away!" He scowled then opened the door stepping inside. Sarah lifted her head from Riley's neck. "I thought I told you to go away!"

He frowned at her. "Sarah, this is _my_ castle. I am free to go wherever I please."

She stiffened then looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "What do _you_ want?"

"Why so hostile?"

She snarled. "Because I'm in the damn underworld brought here by a sore loser set out for revenge!"

Jareth's gaze darkened and he stepped over to her, grabbing her upper arm and tugging her from the bed. He half expected the dog to do something but it just lay there watching.

Sarah was frightened now. He looked almost murderous. She knew Riley wouldn't do anything unless she told him to help her. If she was at gunpoint he probably still wouldn't do anything. She mentally sent a scowl at the dog but turned her attention back to Jareth who was glaring darkly at her.

He tugged her from the bed and towards a door in her bedroom. She tried to pull away but his grip was like steel. He threw open the door and tossed her into the room.

She looked around. It was a bathroom, a huge bath in the center, almost as big as her master bed. She looked back at Jareth in surprise then jumped realizing he wasn't behind her. She turned back around and found he'd gone around her other side to the bath. He tapped the faucet, not looking at her.

"This will give you whatever temperature you'd like," he said, a steely edge to each word. He threw his arm to the cabinets and the doors flew open (with a little more force than necessary). "Towels, shampoo and soap." He stood heading for the door and waved his hand in front of her, a robe appearing and falling. She caught it in surprise then turned looking at him. "Wait here until someone brings you to the kitchens," he ordered, staring coldly at the entryway not at her.

She blinked, mouth parted slightly in surprise. His gaze did flicker to her, but only for a fraction of a second before he strode off. She heard her door slam and vibrate through her room.

She swallowed and looked down at her robe. She had no right to yell at him like that. He'd only been polite and nice to her since she got here and she just bit his head off.

But he was being rude… he brought her here years after her stepmother called upon the goblins! And in the middle of the night no less! He had no right!

But he did allow her to bring Riley… and he did give her a very nice bathroom…

_I'm a sucker for a good bath…_ She sighed irritably and ran a hand through her hair. She peered out the doorway seeing Riley looking for her.

"I'm taking a bath Riley," she called. He woofed and lay back on the bed. She smiled. "That's right. Go to sleep when a Goblin King threatens my life!" she joked. He woofed again as to tell her to leave him alone.

She giggled and slid back into the bathroom.

She tapped the faucet and water began pouring into the bathtub. She ran a hand lazily through it and found it to be the perfect temperature. Smiling she turned and went to the cabinet, sitting back on her haunches reading through the labels.

"Let's see… hey Riley! Which would you choose? Strawberry or blueberry?"

"I'm fond of the strawberry myself."

She leapt into the air and spun finding a girl standing there. The girl laughed brushing blue hair from her features. It was slightly wavy and pulled into a low ponytail, shorter strands falling into dark black eyes. She wore a tan colored long sleeved dress with a cream colored apron around her waist. A white bandana was around her head to hold back her hair though a few escaped it.

Sarah frowned. "Strawberry? Not blueberry?"

The girl laughed. "Just because my hair's blue doesn't mean I like it."

Sarah nodded in agreement holding up her brown hair. "Mine's plain brown."

"I wish I could have plain hair. Mine changes colors constantly."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Really!"

"Yeup." The girl narrowed her eyes in concentration and her bright blue hair turned into a dark green. "See."

Sarah grinned. "Awesome."

"Yes, I find it quite nice too." She winked. "Can make it match _any_ outfit." Sarah giggled and the girl bowed. "I am to be your maid under the wishes of Lord Jareth."

"You call him lord?"

"Yes. I am used to it," she said waving it by. "Anyway, my name is Clarica. You can just call me Rica if you please my lady."

"Only if you call me Sarah, Rica." Sarah held out her hand and Rica smile shaking it.

"I'll be back later my la… Sarah." She smiled again and bustled out the door.

Sarah smiled after her then lost her smile and reached down, plucking up the shampoo and soap. She quickly undressed and climbed into the tub. Sighing as her body relaxed, she quickly washed her hair then she shut her eyes. She felt as if she'd only closed them when a knock sounded. She jumped.

"Sorry Rica!" she called. "I'll be out in a moment!"

She quickly climbed out and dried off. Running a hand through her tangled locks she mentally made a note to ask Rica for a brush. She pulled on her silky green robe Jareth had given her before padding into her bedroom. She didn't see the figure there until she reached the bed and looked up.

Gasping she leapt back. She put a hand over her heart shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath. Flashing them open she glared openly at Jareth who had his right leg over his left, chin in his right palm, left arm across his lap.

He smirked at her as she glared at Riley who was leaning against him. "Seems your dog, while big, is no where near the guard dog he should be."

"No," she said shortly turning her glare to him. "He doesn't know which vermin to keep out." Jareth's grin only widened. "Will you please leave?"

He looked like he was thinking about it then shook his head. "No thanks."

She sighed irritably. "Then how about some new clothes."

He blinked then shrugged. "As you wish." He waved his hand and she suddenly held a bundle. She looked at him as if searching for something then turned and went into the bathroom. She shut the door and shrugged out of her robe then pulled on the silky emerald shirt that buttoned up the front with short sleeves and a pair of black capris.

She grabbed her sneakers and the pair of socks he'd provided, tugged them on and went back out into her room. He hadn't moved from the spot but was now facing Riley, scratching the dog behind the ear.

He glanced up at her then back at Riley. "Would you like some lunch?"

She bowed her head lightly looking at the ground. "Yes."

He stood and headed for the door, her following. Riley yawned widely then hopped off the bed and trotted at her side.

They walked in silence. She glanced at the stone walls and floor, feeling the chill even though it was almost lunchtime and the sun was warming the castle.

They passed a long row of windows and she stopped dead. He had taken a few more steps before realizing she wasn't following and turned to find her standing with her head bowed, hands wringing nervously in front of her.

"Sarah?"

"I…" she bit her lip. "I want to apologize…"

His eyes widened. "Apologize?"

"For this morning… I snapped at you and I should not have… I'm sorry…"

He mentally apologized as well but his Goblin King mask stayed firmly in place. "Hm."

She turned to him glaring. "Fine jerk! Don't try to be nice!" she shouted and stormed down the hall in front of him. She spun around at the end as she heard a footstep. "Don't follow… me?" She blinked standing straighter, not seeing him anywhere. "Um…"

A hand ran through her hair and she squeaked and spun around. Jareth smirked at her. "Shall I lead the way then?"

Her eyes narrowed and he grinned widely showing his pointed teeth then spun on his heel heading down the hall. She took a deep breath and looked down at Riley who wagged.

"Come on Ri." She glanced at his back then at Riley and a grin spread across her features. She made a motion with her hands and Riley's ears perked up. She pointed Jareth and he wagged furiously. He started running towards the Goblin King who never saw it coming.

Jareth knew Sarah was up to something because of the silence and turned just in time to see Riley flying at him. He grunted as the dog jumped, landing on his chest and pushing them both to the ground. He looked up at Riley then made a face as his tongue curled out and licked him.

He scowled then heard laughter and turned to see Sarah holding her stomach leaning against the wall for support.

"You shoulda… seen your… face!" She burst into hysterics again. Riley barked several times, tail wagging in triumph.

Jareth glared at both of them then pushed Riley off gently and stood, brushing his shirt off. "If you're finished laughing." She fought to keep a straight face but her lips kept twitching and her eyes were filled with laughter. "Hmph." He turned on his heel, hearing almost stifled giggles following him. Outwardly he kept his Goblin King mask on but inwardly he was ecstatic that Sarah was laughing (even if it was at him…). Maybe this meant that she could be happy here.

Now nearly a half an hour later, they were sitting in a small dining room, a wooden table to fit two placed there, each on either end. Sarah was quietly stirring her soup, a smile still decorating her features. He glanced up at her. "So Sarah…"

She looked up. "Hm?"

"What are your favorite hobbies?"

She blinked then looked down. "Hobbies?"

"Yes. I can't have you too miserable down here." At her surprised look he quickly added, "you'd make me miserable without something to do."

She gave him a dull look then returned to stirring her soup. "Well… I like to run."

"Run?"

"Yes. It's faster than a jog and used for exercise." He gave her a dull look and she managed an innocent one.

"Running. What else?"

"I like to draw… read… normal stuff. I also like to ride hors… oh my god! Carmen!"

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"My horse! Carmen! If I'm down here I can't take care of him!"

He laced his fingers together and put his chin on them. "Let's make a deal, hm?"

She looked at him warily. "What kind of deal?"

"I will take you aboveground so you may bring back your… Carmen."

Her eyes brightened then narrowed. "And what do I have to do?"

"You must promise not to embarrass me in front of the few court members I have coming over."

Her eyes widened. "That's it?" He nodded. "Done!"

"Sarah… I mean this. No yelling, no arguing. If I tell you to do something you _have_ to do it."

"I get it. Can we please go get him?"

"Now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

He sighed but got to his feet and walked over, holding his hand out. She curled her fingers into her palm then carefully extended them and grabbed his hand as her other hand wrapped around Riley's collar.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Oh. Good luck Sarah."

"Thank you Mrs. Smith."

"I mean it. We'll miss you here. You were the best trainer I've ever seen."

Sarah blushed lightly. "Thank you Mrs. Smith. It was fun."

"Please come back and visit sometime will you?"

"Of course I will. Thank you again."

"You're welcome dear. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you. Good bye."

"Good bye Sarah."

Walking from the house, Sarah headed for the barn. She'd just finished talking with Mrs. Smith about moving and taking Carmen with her. The woman was sad to see her go and offered to give her some food. Sarah declined. If she knew the Goblin King, he'd have plenty of food to allow one more horse to bunk in the stables.

Entering the barn she immediately noticed Jareth was standing in front of Carmen's stall. "How'd you know that was Carmen?" she asked. He looked up then motioned to Riley who was lying near the stable door. "Ah. Well I've just told Mrs. Smith we're leaving. All I need to do is get Carmen's things and we can go."

He nodded and headed past him into another room. He looked up at Carmen. The horse was watching him carefully. He smirked.

This horse was protective of Sarah. But it needn't worry, he wouldn't harm her. He knew that if he did, this horse would not hesitate to attack him. Riley was rational, he knew if Sarah was truly being threatened. This horse didn't. If Sarah even started shouting, he'd attack whoever it was without fail.

"Seems your bodyguard does not like me," he called.

He heard her grunt as she dropped something heavy. "Bodyguard?"

"Your horse."

"Oh. He doesn't like anybody. Be careful, he bites."

He knew from that tone she wasn't thinking of whom she was speaking to, that it was something she always said, but it made him blink in surprise at her caution. He shook his head slightly then walked over just as she came out holding a saddle over one arm, harasses, bit, and a blanket over the other.

"I would say leave them here," he stated. "But they hold sentimental value?"

"You catch on quick," she muttered sarcastically. "Go open the door." He scowled at her ordering him around but did as she asked. Carmen stepped out, watching him carefully.

After a moment he turned and trotted over to Sarah.

She smiled, reaching up and patting his nose. "Hey Carmen. Sorry I'm late. Look, we're not staying here anymore." He nickered. "I know. It's pretty here but we're living with the Goblin King now." He snorted and glanced at Jareth who was now casually leaning against the wall.

"Carmen, be nice," Sarah warned as she quickly fitted all of the things onto him. "He can kick you out you know." He snorted again. "Carmen…" she scolded then turned to Jareth.

"Shall we leave?" he asked.

"Oh. Is this the reason you're leaving?" They both jumped and turned to Mrs. Smith who'd come out of the house. She smirked. "A very handsome reason if I do say so myself."

Jareth smirked as Sarah turned bright red. "No!" she cried. "It's not like that. He's just helping me move Carmen."

Mrs. Smith nodded then her smirk fell into a sad smile and she reached forward hugging her. "Good bye Sarah. Remember to visit me all right?"

"Yes. I will."

She pulled away giving Sarah a serious look. "Do you promise?"

Jareth glanced at Sarah's hand as it went behind her back, fingers crossing. "I promise."

"Promise what?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I promise I'll come back to visit you."

Mrs. Smith grinned. "Good. You always use words to your advantage."

Sarah gaze flickered towards Jareth then back at Mrs. Smith. "Yeah. I needed them to defeat a hard maze."

Mrs. Smith walked over and patted Carmen's neck then pet Riley. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Bye Mrs. Smith."

"Good bye Sarah." The woman walked out of the barn and Jareth turned to Sarah.

"Defeat a hard _maze?_"

"Yes. The first problem was a word problem."

He raised an eyebrow. "Asking where the door was," she said shortly. "Are we leaving?"

He shook his head then held out his hand. She wrapped her fingers around Carmen's saddle, Jareth grabbing Riley, then she carefully took his hand and they disappeared.

As they landed on the ground outside of the stables, Jareth released Sarah's hand. She started for the barn. "Sarah." She paused and looked over her shoulder. "Why did you cross your fingers?"

"What do you mean?"

"What does crossing your fingers signify?"

"That you don't intend to keep a promise. That you're lying." He looked confused. She sighed. "I don't intend to visit Mrs. Smith again. I'm stuck here, remember?" She said dejectedly and with that she turned and continued walking to the barn.

Jareth sighed irritably heading back to the castle. _There goes all of today's progress…_ He paused mid stride. _Unless…I can find _**her**_…  
_.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Are yeh sure yeh don't need help?"

Sarah laughed as Samuel, the stables manager walked by again. He was a small man, about her height, with a big belly and an ever bigger heart. He had short black graying hair pulled into a short ponytail, laugh and age lines decorating his face. He wore a dirty tan colored shirt with brown pants, a smudge of dirt on his cheek from where he'd been working on horseshoes.

Sarah shook her head. "I'm all right. Carmen doesn't like it when other people brush him."

"All right." He walked away and Sarah looked up at Carmen. She shook her head. "You are a pain."

He nickered and bopped her head. She giggled and pat his neck finishing brushing him out. He shook then trotted towards the edge of the barn looking out over the pasture. She put the brush away and went and stood next to him.

Jareth owned a lot of horses, many of which didn't have names. They were wild horses. Only half a dozen were named and given locked stalls. The rest all could come and go as they pleased. If they were needed, they'd offer assistance.

Samuel told her that there was a person in the castle who could speak with the horses and they'd made the agreement. Sarah had immediately tried to get Samuel to reveal who it was but he refused, saying she deserved her privacy, she was very shy and if she wanted to meet Sarah, she'd come to her. Sarah had tried several times but after each refusal she'd almost given up.

She glanced up at Carmen who suddenly turned, looking behind them. She also turned to find Jareth walking towards them. _Maybe he'll know…_

"Hey. Do you know who talks to the horses?"

He didn't seem to hear her, motioning with his chin towards the paddock. "Go see what they're up to."

Her anger sparked. "Don't order me around!" He gave her a dull look and turned on his heel heading back inside. She scowled after him but turned looking at the group of horses. She glanced up at Carmen who knelt for her to get on. Sighing she did so and he trotted over to the group. When they got there, Sarah hopped off. She patted the first one.

"What's with you guys?" They shuffled so she could get through. As she got to the middle she froze.

A centaur stood there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all readers / reviewers,**

Yay! Chapter 2!

As you can see, Jareth and Sarah still have their little quirks. Jareth tries to help her but she bits his head off. She tries to apologize and he ignores her… then gets tackled by Riley. :-P

Wow! 11 Reviews! Thank you sooooooooooooooo much! (wipes away tear) I luv you all! Today is my birthday! Lots as reviews for presents please!

**Solea** – by nine? (confused)

**Lunadea21** – beta? Yeah I know my grammars pretty… yeesh… gotta start checking better. Sarah's family will come into play later.

**Stardust4981** – thanx! -

**BatteredChild** – Srry about the horse thing. One of my teachers is Cameron. The horse is Carmen though.

**Chris** – thanx for the review!

**LadyAniviel** – thank you! Makes me feel good when someone likes my story!

**CommodoreNorrington'sGirl** – awesome name. That guy rocks! I don't have msn. Sorry bout that. I have e-mail: – Okay. I'm trying to make him act like Jareth. Hopefully I'll keep him up to expectations.

**a person** – a person? (grins) Kay. I was hoping you were a pinecone or something but I guess I can live with you being a person. Thanx for the review! Makes me feel all happy! Thanx soooo much!

**liamslil1** – oh good! I was afraid I was just freaking out too much over the fireys. (shudders)

**ahomelesspirate** – yay! She got Carmen back! Thanx for the high praise! S/J is the best couple for the Labyrinth.

Wow. Again! Eleven reviews, ELEVEN! Just for one chapter! Let's try and get at least 20 for the next one! Yay! It's my birthday! Give me reviews! … please?

Oh and since I probably won't update before Halloween, a happy Halloween to you all! Stay safe while trick-or-treating! (I only say this cause I'm watching Halloween 5 as I type this…)

Time for me to go now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

**Kadasa Mori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, Sarah, or any Labyrinth characters or places. I do own all of my own characters including Cleo, Riley, Carmen, Samuel, Honou, Ryuu, Washi, Taka, Ikkakujuu, Toroku, Kaigan, and any others I think of along the way. (Whew, long list)

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**Chapter 3**

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Sarah looked at the centaur in amazement and several things rung through her mind.

_Is this the girl that makes agreements with the horses?_

_No wonder she can speak to horses…_

_Damn. I was so mean to the Goblin King and all he was doing was showing me that she was here…_

In the several seconds it took her to think of these the centaur had backed up a few feet.

She was female, long navy locks falling around her elbows, bright emerald eyes looking surprised. Her skin was tan, horse part dark navy blue, almost black, hooves the same color. She wore an emerald tube top.

She took another step back and Sarah pulled herself from her thoughts.

"You're a centaur!" she blurted out.

The girl gave her a dull look instead of looking frightened and her tail swished. "Really?" she said looking away. "I didn't notice."

"I'm sorry," Sarah mumbled. "It's just. I've never met a centaur before."

The centaur looked at her out of the corner of her eye before trotting over. She bent down looking at Sarah in the eye. Sarah's head came to the girl's shoulder, or just about.

"You're a human," the girl said quietly.

Sarah grinned. "Really? I didn't notice."

The girl looked surprised then let out a laugh that sounded like a whinny. "I like you human. What's your name?"

"Sarah. May I have the pleasure of yours?"

"Cleopatra. Cleo please Miss Sarah. Everyone calls me that." She blinked. "Wait. Sarah of the Labyrinth? Human Sarah that beat King Jareth?"

Sarah nodded. "That's me. I didn't know I was so popular though."

Cleo shrugged. "Basically everyone's heard of the Goblin King being beat at his own game."

"Ah. Easy as pie. He's not that bad."

Cleo snorted. "He made you run through the _labyrinth_ to get your little brother back. I'd say that's bad."

"Yeah well, putting in that perspective he does look like a villain doesn't he."

"Got that right. He's a goblin king. He spends all day around those foul critters. He'd have to pick up _some_ of the traits."

Sarah snorted. "Yeah like bad manners."

"If I'd know you two would only bad mouth me I'd never have let you meet each other." They both jumped and turned looking at Jareth leaning against the fence.

Cleo immediately bowed her head lightly.

Sarah scowled. "And how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

She put her hands on her hips. "It's not nice to eavesdrop."

"It's my castle dear Sarah. I can do whatever I please."

"God! You're so arrogant!"

He smirked. "That's who I am dear Sarah."

"I know! Go away! Now!"

"No."

"I said yes!"

"I said no."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

Cleo watched this like a tennis match, head going back and forth between the two, the horses doing the same.

"GO-A-WAY!"

"No."

"AUGH!" Sarah tossed her hands into the air and stomped off. "What are you looking at!" she screamed at a few horses in her way who whinnied and sidestepped her.

Jareth smirked after her then turned to Cleo who glanced at him. "Go after her in a few minutes. She'll need to vent." He waved a hand and vanished.

Cleo sighed. "Yes your majesty."

She yawned and linked her arms over her head stretching. She flicked her tail, shifted then turned and trotted after Sarah.

Sarah had made it quite a ways away before she realized she'd been entirely rude to Cleo. She glanced back at the paddock through the wooded path then scowled, remembering who was also back there. Turning back around she continued her mad stomp through the woods.

So deep in thought, she didn't realize she'd made it to the top of a steep hill until she was about to step off it.

She squealed and swung her arms out to catch herself but her momentum carried her forward.

Hands wrapped around her biceps and picked her up off the ground. She shrieked and kicked.

"Sarah!"

She stopped moving and looked over her shoulder, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry Cleo."

Cleo rolled her eyes in good humor and set her carefully next to her. Sarah smiled at her then turned looking out at the sun setting beyond the mountains.

"Wow. It's getting late!" she chirped.

Cleo cocked her head at her. "Have you eaten yet?"

Sarah shrugged and shook her head. "I'm not that hungry."

"How can you not be hungry?"

"I was force fed at my friend's house." Cleo chuckled. "Ooo! Look! A lake!"

Sarah turned and ran down the hill to the edge of the lake.

"Sarah, you are such a child," Cleo said as she slowly made her way next to her as Sarah pulled her sneakers off and splashed in the waters. Sarah giggled and nodded in agreement, turning her face to the sky watching the sky turn black.

It had turned dark before Sarah sighed. "Cleo, do you know about constellations?"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"Can you tell me about them?"

She looked over at Sarah. "Why?"

"Because I find them so fascinating," Sarah replied, eyes gazing over the stars.

Cleo watched her for a moment then nodded and turned back to the sky. "We'll make a deal. You know how to write?"

"Yes."

"Everyday you'll teach me how to write and I'll tell you about constellations. Deal?"

Sarah smiled. "Deal. Sounds like fun."

Cleo smiled back. "Yes it does."

From the darkness Jareth smiled to himself. _Finally. They got a friend in each other. Two birds with one stone._

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow hopefully!" Sarah waved as she headed inside. Cleo waved back. As soon as Sarah was gone, Cleo turned to the trees.

"Your majesty."

Jareth stepped out. "So what do you think of Sarah?"

Cleo smiled. "She's wonderful."

"Oh?"

"She's sweet, never thinks of her own feelings before someone else's…" she glanced at him. "Cept for you."

He rolled his eyes looking around. "We haven't had the best of starts."

"Hm."

"Cleo."

"Yes sir?"

"Don't try to analyze me again."

"Yes sir."

He smirked. "Good night Cleo."

"Good night sir." She turned and galloped into the forest. Jareth turned and created a crystal and disappearing.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Sarah stretched as she entered her room. She shut the door behind her and turned before letting loose a shriek. She glared at Jareth sitting on her bed, Riley at his side as he scratched the golden Retriever's head. He allowed a smirk to cross his features as she stomped towards him.

"What are you doing in my room!" she shrieked.

He shrugged. "Merely checking up on Riley. The poor dog was looking for some company."

Her eye twitched. "What do you really want?"

He grinned showing fangs and stood. "Remember our bargain dear Sarah?"

She blinked, looking confused now, all traces of anger gone. "Uh… the one… about Carmen?"

"_Let's make a deal, hm?" _

"_What kind of deal?" _

"_I will take you aboveground so you may bring back your… Carmen." _

"_And what do I have to do?" _

"_You must promise not to embarrass me in front of the few council members I have coming over." _

"_That's it? Done!" _

"_Sarah… I mean this. No yelling, no arguing. If I tell you to do something you have to do it."_

"Yes. That very one."

"What about it?"

"My council members are coming over tomorrow. You are to be polite and respectful, especially towards me. No viciousness, keep your anger hidden, no threats-"

She tossed her hands into the air. "I get it already. A full blown 'how-do-you-do' princess."

He nodded. "You are allowed to view opinions… but not in a way to anger them."

She gave him a dull look. "That's gonna be hard…"

He chuckled lightly. "Sleep well Sarah. I won't be dining with you in the morning unfortunately."

_Yes!_

"But you will have to dine with me and the council members for dinner tomorrow."

_Damn it!_

He grinned as if reading her thoughts. "Sleep tight." He walked over to the door and pulled it open before pausing and turning back around. "Oh and make sure you wear something nice tomorrow."

She scowled at him and he laughed before exiting the room.

"Damn Goblin King," she growled.

Riley barked and she turned to him then scratched his head. "Well Riley… what do you say to getting some rest?" He barked again and rolled over, shutting his eyes. She giggled and turned off the light, climbing in next to him.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Sarah growled to herself as she stalked through the castle. The Goblin King had left an emerald skirt for her to wear, accompanied with a cream colored shirt and a tan vest, a note on top saying '_Wear this today, just in case someone spots you so they don't mistake you for a servant._'

She had grudgingly worn it, but went to give him a piece of her mind… only… she couldn't find him. Her shoulders drooped momentarily as she sighed.

A whinny from the window she was standing next to made her turn only to spot a familiar centaur (the only centaur she knew) standing under a willow tree. She grinned brilliantly and rushed out towards her.

"Cleo!" The young centaur turned to find Sarah waving an arm in her direction, Riley running at her heels.

She smiled as Sarah reached her. "Hello Sarah. Did you sleep well?"

She panted and nodded. "Yeah. Samuel told me that you were out here."

Cleo nodded. "Here I am."

Sarah gave her a dull look then flopped back onto the grass. "It's so nice out today!"

Cleo chuckled. "Many little things please you don't they?"

Sarah giggled and nodded. "Yup. Chocolate, nice days, warm breezes, beautiful sun."

"So rainy days cause you sadness?"

"… I just prefer sunny ones."

"Oh."

They were silent for a few moments before Sarah leapt to her feet. "So where would the Goblin King be? I forgot if he told me last night or not."

"Probably in the meeting room."

"Kay! Thanks!"

"But Sarah! He's probably-" She let her hand drop as the human girl rushed towards the doors. "-in a meeting…" She raised her eyes heavenward and prayed that Jareth was in a good mood when she interrupted.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Sarah panted as she headed for the meeting room. Just outside it she made herself presentable, running a hand through her loose hair, straightening her clothes then taking a deep breath. She knocked.

"Come in."

She opened the door. "Hey Goblin Ki-" She stopped dead looking around the room. There was more than one person in this room, quite a few actually.

Jareth suddenly walked over next to her. "My friends, this is Miss Sarah Williams, a human who was recently wished away."

One sneered, short greasy black hair falling on his shoulders, dark black eyes glaring at her. "Why not transform her into a goblin."

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "Sir Toroku, if you'd be so kind, even though this is my realm, the Labyrinth controls the rules. Humans that are considered adults are not transformed into goblins."

Toroku snorted and leaned back into his seat.

"Ha! I know her!" They all turned to a flame haired man with golden amber eyes. He grinned brilliantly. "You're the mortal who beat Jareth at his own game!"

Jareth scowled and Sarah bit her lip, trying to hold back her grin. "Yes," she said. "That was me. I didn't know I was so widely known."

He grinned then noticed Jareth's dark glare and looked away innocently.

"Miss Williams," Jareth said and motioned towards the group. "May I present to you some of the lords and ladies of the lands."

He motioned to the first closest to him, sitting on his left. The man had silver white hair pulled into a tight ponytail with bangs falling into his golden eyes. He was watching her quietly, fingers intertwined resting against his mouth. There was a woman on his left, sharp gold eyes watching her, brown hair in a pattern that looked sort of like feathers, fluttering around her features.

"This is Lord Washi eagle and Lady Taka hawk. They rule the realm of birds."

The next one of Washi's left had bright sky blue hair and royal blue eyes, a lazy smile planted on his face as he leaned back in his chair. "This is Lord Kaigan beach of the Western Oceans."

Next to Kaigan was a navy haired sapphire eyed individual who had a sharp look, even sharper than Taka's. His eyes looked aged though his body was that of a young adult. "Lord Ryuu of the Mountain Dragons."

After Ryuu, on the other side of the table, was the red haired man, his mane tied in a loose ponytail with gold eyes. "Lord Honou of the phoenixes."

Next to him was a pale skinned woman, long pin straight white hair falling to her ankles and pale violet eyes. "Lady Ikkakujuu of the Unicorns." She smiled softly to Sarah who bowed her head in return.

After Ikkakujuu was a man with his head in his arms out cold. Jareth rolled his eyes. "Jason!" he barked.

The man sat up straight, arm flinging into the air. "Aye!" He noticed everyone staring at him and sat back, drawing himself up. "I was listening."

Ikkakujuu hid her laughter behind a delicate hand, Taka rolling her eyes, Washi shutting his with a deep sigh. Honou and Kaigan snorted and Ryuu just watched.

"Sarah, this is Jason, lord of the realm of Sun." Jason was friendly looking, long honey brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, bright amber gold eyes, though slightly sleepy, smiling at them.

"And lastly is Toroku, lord of Fog Mountain." Toroku glared slightly.

She bowed politely. "Hello."

"So, Jareth's got you trained to do that already?"

She looked up sharply at Kaigan who laughed. "Yay! She can think for herself!"

Honou sent a smirk his way. "And glare too." A smile spread across her features.

"So Jareth, when's lunch?" Kaigan suddenly asked.

He frowned. "I can see we're not going to get back on topic."

Ikkakujuu suddenly stood and gracefully walked over, taking Sarah's hand. She pulled her towards the other end of the table and sat her in the chair then returned to her seat. "Now we can continue."

Sarah glanced at Jareth who sighed but shrugged.

"As you all know, the high council meeting is in two months."

Sarah tried to hide her confusion. Honou leaned over. "We're only part of the council. Right now, there are several groups of council meeting all over the Underground and in two months every group will show up. Just a regular check up on every land."

"Oh."

"We need to decide which topics to bring up at the meeting," Washi suddenly spoke up.

"Yes. Currently, I have no problems within Goblin City or the Labyrinth. It hasn't come to speak with me for a while so I'm assuming there's nothing wrong."

"My lands are clear," Honou said.

"As are mine," Kaigan agreed.

"The only problem in my lands in that the trolls have been destroying part of Fairy Forest," Ikkakujuu said. "May we bring that up at high council?"

"Not if it's only a few trees," Toroku scoffed.

Ikkakujuu's eyes flashed. "A few trees a month can mean 20 percent of the forest in two years Lord Toroku. In a decade, Fairy Forest may be gone if we don't start arguing now. That would leave all of its inhabitants homeless."

"A very good point Lady Ikkakujuu," Jason stated. "That shall definitely have to come up. Maybe the trolls will make a bargain with you."

"Why do they need trees anyway?" Honou asked.

"They're trying to create a dam," Taka spoke up. "They need it to create pool for them to catch fish since their underground meat supply is probably drying up."

"Ah…"

"So, does anyone else have a topic needed to bring up at high council?" Jareth asked. "Ryuu?" The man shook his head. "Toroku?" He also shook his head.

"So the trolls are cutting down Fairy Forest. We need to bargain with them about how many they cut down." When no one said anything he nodded. "All right." He stood. "Meeting adjourned."

"Yay!" Honou cried and leapt to his feet. "Lunch!"

Kaigan and Jason also leapt to their feet throwing their arms out. Ikkakujuu and Sarah giggled also getting to their feet but not as quickly.

Taka rolled her eyes. "You two are so immature," she stated.

"Well we're also hungry," Jason pouted.

"Jareth, would you go check up on lunch?" Honou asked politely.

He gave him a dull look then glanced at Sarah who blinked. "All right. No bloodshed," he ordered.

"Now why would we do a thing like that?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Blood is yucky and disgusting and gross!" Honou chirped.

Jareth rolled his eyes, turned and exited the room.

As soon as he was gone, silence filled the room. Sarah looked around nervously.

Toroku stood and walked over to Sarah. Standing above her she took an uneasy step back away from him. "So, you're Jareth's new pet," he smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all readers and reviewers of Heal Me, Hurt Me,**

Sorry it's been so long since an update. I've been busy, busy, busy. I was going to update on Thanksgiving but I updated all of my Inuyasha stories instead since this chapter wasn't finished yet. I was kinda at a writer's block.

I had wanted to reach Christmas in this story by Christmas time but that's like forever chapters away. I'll continue working on it though.

Thanx to all my reviewers. Whoo hoo! Up to 19! I LUV you guys! (hugglez all)

**CasseeinaMirror** – oops. Thanks. Hope your past experience wasn't too bad… Jareth waiting years to get her was because, if he brought her back before she was considered an adult in human years, then she'd be turned into a goblin. If she was an adult, she'd stay a human.

**LadyGalriee** – yeah. Riley jumping on him was cool. I wish I had bigger dogs (mine are dachshunds) cause I'd sic them on my annoying neighbors. That's be awesome.

**Charlie Quill** – as you wish!

**Lady Everest** – yeah. I know it's toxic to them. But it's a fanfic so Riley can have as much as he wants!

**Dragoneyes171986** – luv your name. Dragons rock. So here comes Sarah's promise. She's gonna find a loophole in it though. Thanx for the idea. I'll put that in somehow… (starts to plot)

**Ahomelesspirate** – thanx! Um… embarrassment… hm… (plots)

**Angeloneous**- thanx for the awesome review! Srry it took so long though…

**BatteredChild** – yeah. Centaurs are cool.

So next chapter should be coming up soon!... hopefully… before next year… or even Christmas… yeah…

(sighs) Tell my teachers to stop giving homework and I could probably get it done next week!... well we do have a test on Monday sooooo… that means not as much homework! Yay!

Yeah kinda ignore the past two paragraphs due to the incoherent babbleness left over from my sickyness cold.

Oh yeah, I've also got a deviantART website: http/kadasa-mori. if I don't update till after Christmas, have a happy holiday. If do update before Christmas… I'll write greetings then.

**Kadasa Mori**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… :-P nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

**Last Time:**

"Jareth, would you go check up on lunch?" Honou asked politely.

He gave him a dull look then glanced at Sarah who blinked. "All right. No bloodshed," he ordered.

"Now why would we do a thing like that?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Blood is yucky and disgusting and gross!" Honou chirped.

Jareth rolled his eyes, turned and exited the room.

As soon as he was gone, silence filled the room. Sarah looked around nervously.

Toroku stood and walked over to Sarah. Standing above her she took an uneasy step back away from him. "So, you're Jareth's new pet," he smirked.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 4**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_Pet? PET!_ her mind screamed. She scowled deeply and opened her mouth to reply.

"_Let's make a deal, hm?" _

"_What kind of deal?" _

"_I will take you aboveground so you may bring back your… Carmen." _

"_And what do I have to do?" _

"_You must promise not to embarrass me in front of the few council members I have coming over." _

"_That's it? Done!" _

"_Sarah… I mean this. No yelling, no arguing. If I tell you to do something you have to do it."_

She growled mentally. _But I can't just let this pass…_She smirked. _I won't threaten… just enforce…_

"Mr. Toroku, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Good." She took a threatening--no. _enforcing_ -- step forward. "Get this through your tiny brain then. I. Am. No. Pet. I am owned by no one and I will never be owned. Got it?"

He looked frightened for a moment, then scowled and nodded stiffly.

She smiled brightly and leaned back. "Good then." She bowed. "Have a nice day."

"Wooo!" Honou and Jason cried then high fived.

"It's about time you ate your own words Toroku!" Honou laughed.

"Honou. Jason. Leave Toroku alone," Washi snapped.

"Aw…" They pouted making Sarah and Ikkakujuu giggle.

Toroku sat back in his chair, glaring at them all. Sarah sent him a pretty smile as his narrowed eyes turned on her and he scowled further looking away. Ikkakujuu sent her a wink and she laughed again.

"So Sarah," Jason started. "How old are you?"

Outside the door, Jareth allowed a loose smile to filter onto his features. Without knowing it, Sarah had just made allies with a few of the most powerful leaders of the Underground. Shaking his head, he walked towards the kitchens. _The things that girl does without thinking amazes me._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah was laughing as Honou was finishing up his impression of Jason the first time he met a goblin when the door opened and Jareth stepped inside.

They all turned to him and he gave one nod in greeting then said, "lunch is ready."

Honou leapt to his feet. "Yes! Food galore!"

Jason grinned, also jumping to his feet. "Food! Food! Food! Food! Food!"

Ikkakujuu smiled. "I could do with something to eat."

Sarah stood, glancing at Jareth who wasn't looking at her. She turned to Ikkakujuu as the woman gently took her arm.

"Will you walk with me?" she asked.

Sarah nodded and they walked out of the room, Jason and Honou bickering over what was the best kind of salad to go with turkey. Jareth was shaking his head slightly, Kaigan grinning ear to ear listening. Washi and Taka walked behind them, Washi sighing and Taka rolling her eyes. Behind them Ryuu followed silently and Toroku had that permanent scowl on his face.

Quicker than she imagined they'd made their way to the lunchroom. Honou was suddenly next to her, grabbing her other arm, leading her to the table.

"Unfortunately," Honou started. "You have to sit next to Jareth."

"But fortunately," Ikkakujuu smiled. "We can sit near you too." Sarah giggled.

Jareth sat at one end of the table, Sarah on his right, followed by Honou, Jason, and Kaigan. On his left was Ikkakujuu, then Washi and Taka. Ryuu and Toroku sat on the other end.

"So Sarah," Ikkakujuu asked. "How long have you been in the Underground?"

"Um… total or since I was wished away?"

"Total."

"Three days."

Her eyes widened. "Since you were wished away?"

"This would be my second."

Honou sighed. "And you're already making her meet council members Jareth?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "I'll have you recall it was Sarah who burst into the room not I who forced her in."

Sarah grinned sheepishly and Honou, Jason and Kaigan laughed.

The door suddenly opened and a few servants came in carrying bowls of soup, setting one in front of each person. Sarah smiled at the girl who set hers there and thanked her.

"Great," Toroku snorted from the end of the table. "Another female who believes in thanking servants to do their jobs."

Sarah glanced at the girl who looked away then turned back to Toroku. "My lord," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "If you're nice to the servants working for you, maybe they won't rebel in a few years."

Honou snorted when Toroku sent her a glare then continued eating. Sarah turned to her soup, noticing Jareth glace at her for a moment before eating his own.

"Fooooooooooood," Jason moaned, soup gone already, chin on the table, eyes dull.

Ikkakujuu rolled her eyes and tossed a piece of bread at his head which was quickly gobbled up.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and a sly smile crossed her features. Having already eaten her roll, she grabbed Jareth's, Jareth just glancing at her before she tossed it at Jason, it hitting his forehead and sending the boy, yelping, backwards.

"ROLL!" he cried and lunged, grabbing it and biting it. "I love rolls!"

Kaigan rolled his eyes in good humor. "Jason. Come back to reality and sit back down."

The man did so, finishing his roll and humming happily to himself.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You do know that all you're getting for Christmas and birthdays for the rest of your life from me are rolls, right?"

He turned to look at her in surprise. "Christmas?"

She nodded. "Yes. Christmas."

"What's Christmas?"

She blinked then glanced around the table, all wearing looks of confusion. Ikkakujuu was silently rolling the foreign word over.

Sarah gave a small nervous laugh. "You don't know what Christmas is?" They shook their heads. "Oh… well… um…" She cursed herself for not going to church right now. "See it's um… I don't know exactly but basically it's a time when people exchange gifts with one another. It's supposed to be the season of giving but most people only think about giving gifts."

"Oh…" Jason replied, still looking confused.

Sarah shrugged. "Christmas equals buying a gift for someone. Most of the time they'll give one back… unless they hate you… or forgot…"

Honou sighed, stirring his water. "I guess we're never getting a gift from Jason. He'll never remember."

Jason sent him a scowl and opened his mouth to snap back but the doors opened and the servant girls came back in.

"FOOD!" Jason practically hugged the girl who gave him his plate. "FOOD! I LOVE THEE!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I give up. Is he insane?"

"Took you that long?"

She was surprised to hear something come from the silent Washi then grinned. "Well, I thought I'd be rude if I mentioned it any earlier."

Washi smirked, glancing at Jason who was too busy digging in to notice and his smirk turned into one of disgust.

"Ever heard of a thing called 'manners' Jason?" Taka asked, also looking disgusted.

Sarah giggled and the Lady of Birds looked at her quickly. "Sorry, it's just. I'm used to it. I grew up with a little brother."

Taka nodded and winced once more as Jason inhale another bite of food. "Ugh. If he gets sick, I'm not holding his hair back."

Honou snorted and continued gracefully eating his food. "So Taka, Washi, anything new in your lands? We haven't heard much out of you two today."

They both gave him a dull look and Ikkakujuu giggled. "We don't hear much from them _any_day."

"They're our _silent_ portion of the council," Kaigan said then looked innocent when Washi and Taka glared at him.

"Just like Ryuu," Honou added. The dark eyed man looked up as if just tuning it at the mention of his name.

"Speaking of council members, where are our other two?" Ikkakujuu asked.

Jason lifted his head and looked around. "Yeah! Where are they?"

"Kira and Alan had to take care of matters in their own lands," Jareth spoke up for the first time in awhile. "They were sorry they couldn't make it but said nothing was wrong in their lands."

"Then what'd they have to take care of?" Jason chirped.

Jareth sighed. "Their kids."

"Ah. Well they do have four," Ikkakujuu stated.

"All under 5 years," Taka added.

"Ah. The fun of having hyper toddlers," Sarah said causing Honou, Ikkakujuu and Kaigan to start laughing.

She thought she saw the corners of Jareth's mouth to turn up slightly but before she had time to investigate, Honou started telling her about someone.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After lunch, they all had retired to the meeting room to talk about political things, Sarah having sat among them, interested in problems in the Underground compared to her world. Time flew by and soon enough they had already had dinner and were sitting in the library around the fireplace, Kaigan, Honou and Jason amusing them with tall tales of their 'herotic' deeds which involved Kaigan rescuing a beautiful maiden from a raging river (saving his girlfriend from a snake which turned out to be a stick), Honou bravely fighting a fire demon to save a princess (which was actually him trying to stop his friend's daughter from playing with the candle) and Jason battling an army to save a lady of the lands of cats (or a cat out of a tree).

Sarah laughed holding her stomach, Ikkakujuu having given up all formalities and laughing loudly as well. Taka also showed emotions and was leaning against a chuckling Washi as she laughed. Jareth was shaking his head, Toroku rolling his eyes in good humor, and the silent Ryuu had a grin on his face.

After they all calmed down, Washi got to his feet.

"Well, it's time for us to get back to our lands," Washi said.

"Already?" Ikkakujuu asked.

Taka nodded. "It's a long fly back home."

"Fly?" Sarah asked.

Taka nodded once more. "We transform into birds."

"Oh."

"I have to be getting home as well," Toroku stated. "And yes, I transform as well," he said before Sarah could ask. "I'm a raven."

_No surprise._ She snorted mentally. Ryuu stood silently and bowed his head.

They all made their way outside and Washi and Taka bowed to Jareth.

"It was good to see you again Lord Jareth," Washi said.

"Good spirits," Jareth bowed his head.

"and high flying," Taka finished before both stepped back. In moments a white eagle and a golden brown hawk soaring towards the skies.

Toroku bowed his head once before leaping into the air, a raven transforming and flying in the other direction.

Honou clapped a hand on Jareth's shoulder. "Good to see you buddy." Jareth nodded. Honou was soon a phoenix, glaring brightly before flying into the air, almost blending in with the starry background, his flames turning black.

Jason sighed hanging his head. "Show off," he muttered.

Sarah looked at him. "You can't transform?"

"I can, but it takes too much energy."

"In other words," Kaigan spoke up. "Jason's lazy." Sarah giggled as the man glared at his friend.

"Am not."

"Are too. That's why we're both riding back home."

"So you're lazy too!"

"That's what I said."

Jason scowled then turned to Sarah grinning. He gave her a hug before saluting to Jareth and skipping to the barn.

Kaigan sighed followed after him. "I'll never get used to him. See you all around."

Sarah turned to Ikkakujuu and Ryuu who were the last ones left. Ikkakujuu smiled. "I've got to visit a friend before I leave."

"Oh?"

"So, it's Ryuu's turn to grace us with his awesome transformation."

Ryuu glanced at her then at Jareth who bowed slightly. "Good spirits,"

"and high flying," Ryuu spoke for the first time before stepping back. Sarah watched in amazement as a dark blue dragon burst out in front of her. He dipped his head once in a good bye before beating his huge wings and disappearing into the night, flying towards the mountains.

Whinnies made them turn in time to see Jason and Kaigan riding down the path towards the woods and towards their homes, Jason raising a hand in good bye. Sarah and Ikkakujuu waved back.

When they disappeared Ikkakujuu smiled and bowed her head. "It was good to meet you Sarah. I hope to see you again soon."

"You too Ikkakujuu." The woman bowed her head before walking towards the forest path. Once she was out of sight, Sarah sighed then turned to head back inside.

Jareth was standing there. She frowned. "What?"

He glanced at her dress then back at her. "Nice dress," he said before turning and walking back into the castle.

_Wear this today, just in case someone spots you so they don't mistake you for a servant._

She snarled. "Hey! Wait a second!" She rushed after him. He didn't even pause as she walked beside him down the hallway. "You can't just tell me to wear something!"

He glanced at her. "Then why did you?"

"Because I didn't have anything else to wear!"

"So what you wish for is more clothing?"

"Yes-I mean no-I mean." She cried out tossing her hands into the air. "What I want is to be able to choose to wear whatever I'd like without your permission!"

"But you have no other clothing."

She sighed. "So yes. What I wish for is more clothing without your consent on what to wear."

"Hm. How about this, I will give you more clothing, but on days when someone important is here, you will wear presentable clothing that need my consent."

"Fine, fine." She waved a hand. "Whatever. As long as I'll be able to roam around in jeans and a tee whenever I can."

He looked confused at the names then shook his head as if he didn't care and waved a hand. A crystal sat on his fingertips and he held it out. "Take this and toss it into your closet."

She carefully took it then glanced up to find that he'd disappeared. She snorted and turned heading back to her room. "Good night to you too."

Making her way to her room she found Riley already asleep on her bed. She walked to her closet and tossed it in. A moment later her closet was filled with all different types of clothing. She walked in and looked around. She went to her dresser and pulled out the drawers to find clothes in there too.

"Cool," she murmured. "He's like a walking mall."

Giggling at the mental picture of that she pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a top and went to take a bath before bed.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"_Excuse me… my lady… my lady… Rica? Why won't she awake_?"

"_You're not trying hard enough. Watch the master_. **SARAH**!"

Sarah yelped and jumped up before falling backwards off the bed, landing on the floor. Riley made a grunt of annoyance before rolling over. Sarah pulled herself up and looked at Rica, glaring.

"What?" she asked in annoyance.

Rica grinned. "What's the matter Sarah? Waken too early? It's already nine o'clock."

Sarah grumbled a few not nice words and climbed to her feet. She noticed the other girl in the room. "Who're you?"

The girl's eyes widened and she bowed quickly. "My name's Mira my lady!" she cried. She had short honey brown hair pulled into a short ponytail and nervous green eyes. She looked only 13 or 14 years old.

"My name's Sarah. Not my lady." Mira looked up from her bow. "And stop with the bowing." Sarah looked at Rica. "You didn't tell anyone not to call me my lady did you?"

She grinned and shook her head. "Nope. Didn't feel the need to if you're just going to tell them yourself."

Sarah scowled. "Now Miss Rica, please go get my tub ready."

Rica stuck her tongue out but hopped towards the bathroom. Sarah walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt.

"Do you need any help my lady?"

"It's Sarah."

"Oh… do you need any help my lady Sarah?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No my lady."

"Oh… do you-"

"It's all right Mira. Look. You can just be yourself around me. I won't bite." Mira looked hesitant. "Let's start over." Sarah held out her hand. "My name's Sarah."

Mira looked at her hand then shook it. "My name's Mira."

"My lady Sarah," Rica drawled. "Your tub is ready for your royal butt."

Sarah scowled at her. "I hate you."

Rica grinned. "I know you do." Sarah rolled her eyes and headed for the bathroom.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth yawned as he walked down the hallway searching for Sarah. He needed to torment someone. He was about to transport to her room to see if she was awake when he heard her voice in the next room.

"Mira! You missed a spot!"

"I'm sorry my lady!"

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"I'm sorry Sarah!"

"Thank you."

He heard laughter. "Sarah! Don't scare the poor girl! She's only been here for two weeks and his royal pain scared the hell out of her on the first day!"

He barely had time to scowl before Sarah started laughing. "I'm sorry Mira! I know how mean the Goblin King can be, and like Rica said, a royal pain." Two girls laughed at that, Sarah joining in. "Hey! Speaking of royal pains, did I ever tell you about the time Riley went swimming in the mud hole?"

"Oooo. Total mess?" Rica asked as Jareth turned the corner walking into the room.

"Total mess!" Jareth watched Mira who was the only one facing him grow paler and eyes widen. She tugged on Sarah's sleeve. "Hold on Mira. He jumped in and out and was black by the time I found him then he raced through the open door and – hold on Mira – and he ran through the entire house before I could catch him. It took me almost 5 hours to clean up and – what Mira?"

Mira pointed behind her and Sarah turned. Rica froze as both laid eyes on the Goblin King.

Sarah scowled. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"I'm playing the piano." He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hanging out with my friends." He continued watching her. "Yes?"

"Why are you cleaning?"

"Because there's no sense in sitting here, talking if I'm not going to help out." With that she turned and continued washing the floor.

He scowled at her then a smirk covered his face. When he didn't move she looked up with a sigh. "What?"

He quickly dumped the bucket of water over her head. "You missed a spot."

"AH!" Her eyes flared and she raised a hand to toss the rag at him. He disappeared as it sailed where he'd been. She snarled after him, hearing muffled giggles behind her. She glared at Rica and Mira who bit their lips to stop laughing. They glanced at each other and burst out in hysterical laughter.

She pouted crossing her arms, sitting in a puddle, looking like a wet miserable cat. _Wonderful friends I have._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

(wails and hands out chocolate and/or ice cream and/or candy)

I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Between tests, the evil thing that is school, winter break, Christmas shopping, story brain blocks, and random fits of needing a break from my insane mind, I haven't had the chance to continue to writing. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner next time.

Thanks to one of my reviewers, I've found I can't write replies to any of the reviewers. I'd like to just thank them again (and give them extra chocolate) because without them my story would have been deleted. I'd also like to apologize to everyone I did not send a reply to. I've forgotten who I've already replied to. Luckily, it's a new chapter and I'll be able to reply to everyone.

I also realized a mistake in the last chapter. When I put in the lords and ladies names, I also put those funky parentheses around what their name meant in Japanese (since I'm a total anime/manga addict). So I'm going to write them all over right now:

**Washi** eagle/ **Taka** hawk / **Kaigan** beach / **Ryuu** dragon / **Honou** flame / **Ikkakujuu** unicorn / **Jason** Jason / **Toroku** nothing. I created it.

Yay.

I wish you all good luck in 2006 and hopefully I'll be updating soon. That's my resolution… but it probably won't be fulfilled as much as I'd like. --;

**Kadasa Mori**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own…nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

**Key:** Labyrinth – Story

"Labyrinth" – Speech

_Labyrinth_ – Thoughts

**Labyrinth** – Animal Speech

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"Why are you cleaning?"

"Because there's no sense in sitting here, talking if I'm not going to help out." With that she turned and continued washing the floor.

He scowled at her then a smirk covered his face. When he didn't move she looked up with a sigh. "What?"

He quickly dumped the bucket of water over her head. "You missed a spot."

"AH!" Her eyes flared and she raised a hand to toss the rag at him. He disappeared as it sailed where he'd been. She snarled after him, hearing muffled giggles behind her. She glared at Rica and Mira who bit their lips to stop laughing. They glanced at each other and burst out in hysterical laughter.

She pouted crossing her arms, sitting in a puddle, looking like a wet miserable cat. _Wonderful friends I have._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 5**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Four, five, six, seven days had passed before Sarah realized the length of time it had been since she'd slept in her own bed aboveground. She'd spent the days wandering around the castle, eating lunch with Jareth before they both separated and she helped Mira and Rica clean rooms or cook food. Afterwards she'd go outside and talk with Cleo about random things, how blue the sky was, how peaceful things were, how funny Carmen was when he rolled around in the grass like a newborn foal.

Sometimes after that she got paper and start mapping her way from her room to the dining room to the kitchen, to the garden and back to her room. She knew how to get from outside to the kitchen and from the kitchen to her bedroom. She had almost gotten lost on her way to the dining room but Riley had backtracked the way they came and got them there without further problems.

Every morning either Rica, Mira, or the Goblin King awoke her, unless she was already up and about having gotten a good night's sleep the night before. That was one thing Sarah didn't get.

She frowned as she stood on her balcony in the soothing summer morning air, the sun risen barely an hour ago. She usually had nightmares so bad that she hardly got any sleep. That's why she could afford to go to bed at 11 and wake up at 5, she was never tired. Now, she almost needed the sleep.

She stretched shaking the thought from her head. Today was the marking of a week of living in the Underground. She was being to fall into a routine every day, just like her in her own world.

A voice was inside her shouting and screaming, warning her not to fall for the Goblin King's tricks. This wasn't always going to be and she needed to find a way out of here. If she didn't, she'd fall prey to his tricks again and life would be hard for her, horrible for Riley and Carmen, that they'd be hurt in the process.

A smaller and quieter voice was whispering that she finally had friends; Rica, Mira, Cleo, and, the best part was Riley spent his days exploring, relaxing and enjoying himself instead of sitting in a house alone. Carmen had a much larger area to graze, sunbath, and enjoy life in here. He always had plenty of food, several people checking on him to make sure he was all right, and a huge group of horses to make friends with.

And the Goblin King. He wasn't as cruel as she'd thought. He was actually… sometimes… nice to her. He gave her space, ate at least one meal with her every day, and argued with her pleasantly. Yet again, another voice was telling her not to fall for it. That it wouldn't last. She shoved the voice away, thinking, _even if it doesn't last, I'll enjoy it while it does._

Sarah yawned widely and looked back at the bed. Riley was still asleep, lying on his side out cold. She grinned and turned taking a running leap and falling onto the bed beside him. He let out a howl as he bounced then looked around frantically, eyes falling on her before he grinned and leapt at her face, licking her happily. She laughed and hugged him back.

"Morning Riley!" He barked. She smiled and lay back down, scratching his belly, drifting into memories.

"I see you're both awake already. I hope you slept well."

Sarah jumped and looked at the door to find Jareth leaning against the frame. She scowled. "Can't you knock before entering a girl's room?"

He smirked. "It's my castle dear Sarah. I can go wherever I want, whenever I want."

She scoffed looking away, already knowing this would be his answer. He grinned then walked over and held out a hand. She raised an eyebrow but took it after a moment. He tugged her from the bed and led her over to the balcony, the sun having risen even more in the half hour she was lost in thought.

"I believe you felt as though your Carmen was not fitting in, am I right?"

"Yeah…"

He pointed out to the fields and Sarah smiled. Carmen was playing tag with several other horses. One caught up and bumped him before rushing away he whinnied and spun running after them.

She let out a relieved sigh. "Good. He had just been accepted into the last herd. I was hoping he'd be friends quickly."

Jareth cocked his head watching her then looked out at the horse. "You act as if you're his mother."

She shrugged. "I've had him since he was a baby. His mother died when he was 2 months old and I took him in. He's always been more used to humans than other horses."

After a quiet moment he turned heading back for the door. "I will fetch you in an hour." She glanced at the clock reading '9:00.' With that he waved a hand and disappeared. She stretched again, pet Riley on the head, and walked towards the bathroom, intent of getting in a relaxing.

Rica came in only a few minutes after she'd relaxed in the tub. "Morning Sarah!"

Sarah looked over her shoulder then smiled. "Morning Rica. Where's Mira?"

"She's helping in the kitchens today." Rica shifted through the cupboards finding a soft clean green towel and setting it on the counter along with Sarah's robe. "What would you like to wear today?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. I'll find something when I get out."

"All right. Breakfast is in your bedroom. The Goblin King wanted me to tell you that he'll be in the room at exactly 10 o'clock so be ready by then. Riley is to stay here for the day." Sarah scowled and Rica laughed. "I know you don't like being told what to do but King Jareth asked politely knowing you'd get angry at him if he asked you to your face."

Sarah scoffed. "All right."

Rica smiled and walked over ruffling her hair. "That's a good girl."

Sarah scowled. "I'm not a dog…"

"I know. I like making fun of you." With that Rica turned saluted lazily. "See you later m'lady."

"Rica…"

She heard the girl's laugh echoing after she disappeared out of the room. Sarah leaned back in the tub, relaxing in the warm waters before glancing at the clock. It was 9:10.

_Fifty minutes till his majesty joins my presence. Yippee…_ She washed out her hair before reaching over and grabbing her towel, wrapping it around her self and drying off quickly.

Choosing a simple white tee shirt with denim jeans, hair pulled into a ponytail, she walked over to the balcony and lay on the stone, putting her arms behind her head and enjoying the sunshine. Riley trotted over and flopped down next to her. She smiled and shut her eyes.

It seemed like only a few seconds but suddenly a shadow fell over her face, blocking out the sun. She frowned and opened her eyes only to find Jareth looking at her. She yelped and jumped backwards then scowled. Riley jumped up and looked around with sleep dulled eyes. He yawned as he saw Jareth and rolled back over.

"You scared me!" she cried. He grinned wickedly making her think that was his objective all along. "I thought you were coming at ten."

He raised an eyebrow. "It _is_ ten dear Sarah."

She looked at the clock and mentally sweat dropped. She had just lay in the sun for 45-minutes without knowing it. "Ah. Well what do you want?"

He held out a hand. She watched it cautiously before taking it as he helped her to her feet before walking out the door.

"Bye Riley," she called. He 'woof'ed back and stretched. She smiled to herself then followed quickly after the Goblin King as he walked to the stables.

Carmen stood in the middle of the stables, munching on a carrot. Sarah smiled brightly and went straight to him, missing the other horse entirely. When Jareth moved past her she looked and her eyes widened. A snow white stallion stood there, head held high and proud, coat almost gleaming with restrained power.

"This is Regius. He's mine." Jareth ran a hand down the horse's neck. The stallion snorted, stomping. Carmen sent him a look then put his head high and turned away.

Sarah flicked him without Jareth seeing. "Be nice," she ordered under her breath. Carmen shifted and bumped her and she squeaked. "Carmen!" He let out a sound like laughter. She flicked him again. "I'll tell your girlfriend you're a mean old horse and she deserves somebody better!" He snorted at her looking away. Sarah grinned and shoved him, thought he swayed only a little. "Ha! You _do_ like her!" He snorted at her again, stomping his front hoof. "You're like a book Carmen! You can't hide anything from me!"

"And whom are we talking about?"

Sarah jumped forgetting Jareth had been then. She turned and looked over her shoulder. "Just some new mare that caught his attention."

"Scarab?"

She blinked turning to face him. "I think so. How'd you know?"

"With as much time as he's been spending with her, I'd just have to guess."

"Oh. Cleo told me the other day that she saw Carmen hanging out with a mare."

"Ah. Scarab is Regius's sister."

Sarah glanced at Carmen who wasn't looking towards Regius. _That's why he's so nervous around Regius…_she thought. She shook her thoughts back to why she was here. "So what are we doing in the stables?" she asked.

Jareth nodded towards a basket at the back of Regius's saddle. "I'm taking you through the paths around my lands."

"Oh… so what's in the basket?"

"Lunch."

"Will we be gone all day?"

"Probably."

"Ah."

"Why?"

"Just wondering." She patted Carmen's neck before climbing into the saddle. "That's why you wanted Riley to stay here. So he wouldn't get lost."

"And so he wouldn't have to keep up with the horses." Jareth climbed smoothly into the saddle.

She shook her head. "You surprise me when you actually care."

He sent her a scowl before tapping Regius's sides lightly. The white stallion whinnied lightly as he trotted out.

Sarah patted Carmen's neck. "Follow the leader Carmen."

The horse snorted and trotted after the stallion. A whinny made them turn as a gray mare with a white mane and tail trotted over.

_Gorgeous…_ Sarah thought then glanced at Jareth. She mouthed 'Scarab?' He gave her a nod.

Carmen stood straighter and called for her. **"Hey Scarab!"** He tossed his tail importantly. **"What are you doing?"**

She giggled. **"What are you doing? Where are you and Sarah going?"**

"**On some picnic or something." **

"**Scarab." **

She turned then grinned. **"Hello Regius!"**

He nodded his hello and tossed his tail impatiently. **"Can we go now Jareth?"**

Sarah blinked as Regius whinnied and Jareth smirked. "Come on Sarah."

"**Bye Regius! Bye Carmen!"**

"**See ya later Scarab,"** Carmen said then followed after Regius.

"Hey!" Sarah called, turning Carmen so he was trotting next to Regius. Jareth looked over. "Can you understand what they're saying?" He just smiled knowingly. "You can can't you…"

He smirked. "There are advantages to being fae dear Sarah."

She scowled. "Well there's advantages to being mortal!"

"Which are?"

"Well…" she shifted uncomfortably. "There's… um… electricity! We have electricity."

"We have bright stars and beautiful skies and no pollution."

She scowled further. "I hate you."

"I know you do."

"Good. Always remember that."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Good." Holding her chin high, she tapped Carmen's sides as they trotted ahead of him.

He waited until she was a few horse-lengths in front of him before calling out, "Sarah. Do you know where we're going?" She stiffened and he knew she'd be scowling at him. "Why don't you let me lead? That way we won't end up in fiery forest."

A shudder crept down her back and she stopped Carmen. As he past she sent him a narrowed glare and he allowed a loose smile to filter onto his features before continuing forward.

She glared at the back of his head, trying to make smoke set his unruly locks on fire and see him flail about like a girl. An evil smirk crossed her features, not noticing Jareth look back in slight worry when he noticed it, too caught up in her own little world, seeing him fall of Regius and scream.

"Sarah." She shook her head and looked up at him, seeing him confused. She sent him a sweet innocent look and he shook his head, turning back around.

She grinned and glanced down at Carmen who nodded in amusement. She pat his neck and sat straighter looking around and noticing the beautiful forest they were riding through. The early morning-mid afternoon sunlight streamed through the trees, giving a healthy glow to everything.

She relaxed slightly and smiled. _It's absolutely beautiful… maybe living underground does have advantages._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"We're here."

Sarah turned as the Goblin King announced this and looked around. They were at a small riverside, grass sloping easily into a 3 or 4 foot wide river, probably only ankle deep where they were standing though it got deeper further downstream. A single tree sat at the edge of the river, limbs dangling over the crystal waters.

"Wow. Nice spot. How long did it take you to find this one?" she asked, climbing off of Carmen.

He slid off of Regius. "I flew overhead a few days ago and decided to bring you out for a picnic as was suggested by your dear friend."

"My dear friend who?"

"Clarica."

"Oh." Her eye twitched. "I'll definitely have to remember to thank dear Rica when we get back." Her brain was already whirling with pranks to play on the color-changer.

He smirked, as if knowing exactly what she was thinking. "I'm glad you think so highly of your friends. It makes me wonder if it's worse being a friend than an enemy."

She gave him a dull look then turned to slide Carmen's saddle off. "Well come on. Let's eat already. I'm hungry."

He waved a hand and Carmen and Regius's saddles were over a tree branch, their picnic basket on the ground. She blinked then scowled. "You are much too lazy."

He held up his gloved fingers like he was looking at his fingernails. "Yes well I guess that's because I'm a king."

She rolled her eyes and flopped onto the ground. "So what are eating?"

He sat gracefully opposite her of the basket. "I'm not sure. I asked Rica to pack our lunch."

"Oh wonderful," Sarah grumbled then opened the basket and raised an eyebrow. "She did pretty well." She put out macaroni salad, sandwiches, a few pieces of fruit and some glasses to fill with water from the stream.

Sarah sat on the grass with her legs pulled up slightly. She glanced at Carmen and Regius who were standing underneath the tree, sometimes grazing, sometimes drinking from the stream but mostly just standing there.

She had the suspicion they were speaking to each other but Jareth didn't seem to hear anything.

_Speaking of Goblin Kings…_ She looked over at her company who was lounged on the grass, eyes closed and enjoying the sun.

"So Goblin King," she started, seeing his head turn slightly towards her, the only indication he was listening. "Why did you really take me out of the castle today?"

"Well, I really did take Clarica's advice on having a picnic but in reality, I ran away."

She blinked at his bluntness. "Ran away? Ran away from what?"

"Just someone from the high council making sure I'm ruling over my lands appropriately."

"Why do they do that?"

"If you're not ruling them correctly, then you could be displaced. It hasn't happened for a long time but it's possible."

"You could loose the Labyrinth?"

"No." His eyes opened and he propped himself up on his elbows looking at her. "My parents are the High King and High Queen of all of the Underground. They have a say in who rules what. I _have_ to take care of the Labyrinth and surrounding lands because my father would kill me if I didn't. If I wasn't he'd be able to keep me in power… while giving me a harsh reprimand."

Sarah giggled at that and he sent her an annoyed but amused look. "So big bad dad keeps you in line?"

"Yes. Me _and_ my sisters."

"Ooo! You have sisters?"

He nodded. "Two."

"No brothers?"

"Nope."

"So you're surrounded by females?"

"Yup. My one sister has three girls and one boy and my other sister isn't married yet."

Sarah shook her head. "You're already an uncle. Well… you are old."

He scowled at her. "Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

She grinned brilliantly. "No problem." They were silent before she remembered something. "So this official?"

"Oh. He's supposed to be visiting today. Unfortunately, the Goblin King stepped out."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**(Back at the castle)**

Rica hummed to herself as she carried a basket of white sheets to the laundry room, Mira at her side with a slightly smaller basket, when she found a man with balding hair walking in.

"Um." She bowed. "Good afternoon sir. How many I assist you?"

"Could you tell me where the Goblin King is? My name is Stevens and I'm supposed to be investigating this castle to make sure he's running his lands correctly."

"I'm sorry sir but you missed him. He left not a half hour ago."

"When's he supposed to get back?"

"I'm not sure sir. The Goblin King doesn't converse much with the servants."

"So would you say you have a bad life here?"

"No. I like it here."

"Are you sure? You just said the Goblin King doesn't talk to you much."

Mira spoke up from her side. "Just because he doesn't talk doesn't mean it's bad here!"

Rica grinned as the man frowned slightly. "How are your living conditions?"

"Very comfortable," Rica answered.

"And your food?"

"Yummy!" Mira chirped.

He just nodded. "Tell the Goblin King Jareth I stopped by."

"Will do sir."

They waited till he was gone before Rica turned to Mira and ruffled her hair. "Good job kid." Mira giggled. "Come on, let's get these done before Jareth gets back and conveniently _forget_ that man stopped by." Mira giggled again as they headed for the laundry room.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah stretched as she climbed back onto Carmen, the horse shaking himself slightly before following after Regius. They'd spent nearly three hours at the river side, dozing, enjoying the sunshine and occasional banter between Sarah and Jareth. She smiled happily and scratched Carmen's neck absentmindedly. He whinnied lightly and twisted making her scratch the other side.

Within an hour they made it back to the stables. Riley was outside, sniffing at a curious flower when he spotted them coming. He began barking like crazy, tail wagging furiously as he squeezed under the fence and flew at them. Sarah giggled and jumped off of Carmen, running past Regius and Jareth to meet Riley in the middle. He leapt up and she grabbed him, swinging around to try and balance herself only to fall over. He began licking her face furiously and she laughed.

"I missed you too Riley! I missed you too! Can you get off so I can breathe now!" He barked again and climbed off, still wagging. She giggled and pat him on the head, wiping her face off with her shirt before standing and grabbing Carmen's reins as they came up next to her.

"Lord Jareth!" Rica called, coming up towards them. "I regret to say the inspector man came back." They both looked at her as she grinned mischievously. "I ordered myself and Mira to _forget_ that he was here but unfortunately he returned so I guess I didn't have time to forget."

Jareth sighed heavily making Sarah giggle. "I guess I must go see to him."

Sarah held her hand out. "I'll take care of Regius _my lord_ as a thanks for the picnic."

He smirked and slid off heading inside. "Didn't you say something about returning the favor to Clarica for giving me the idea?"

"Oh yeah… Rrrriiiiicccccaaaa…." He grinned as he headed inside, hearing Sarah shouts and Rica's teasing laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Whew! Long time since I updated this story! I forgot about it! Actually I put it in another folder and couldn't find it. Oops… (major sweat drop) Curse me and my accidental way.

Hopefully there's still some people reading this. If you are, just put in a word of whether or not you liked it. Sorry for such a short author's note but hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon!

Regius means royal/regal in Latin

**Kadasa Mori**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… P nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"Lord Jareth!" Rica called, coming up towards them. "I regret to say the inspector man came back." They both looked at her as she grinned mischievously. "I ordered myself and Mira to _forget_ that he was here but unfortunately he returned so I guess I didn't have time to forget."

Jareth sighed heavily making Sarah giggle. "I guess I must go see to him."

Sarah held her hand out. "I'll take care of Regius _my lord_ as thanks for the picnic."

He smirked and slid off heading inside. "Didn't you say something about returning the favor to Clarica for giving me the idea?"

"Oh yeah… Rrrriiiiicccccaaaa…." He grinned as he headed inside, hearing Sarah shouts and Rica's teasing laughter.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori  
**  
**Chapter 6**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Wandering down a random hallway she hadn't been done before, Sarah cursed lightly to herself. She hadn't taken Riley with her meaning she'd either wait for someone to come and find her (most likely the Goblin King) or scream till someone came and investigated the problem (most likely the Goblin King). Then she'd have to explain that she got lost to the person (most likely the Goblin King) and have them laugh in her face (most likely the Goblin King… or a very strong possibility of Rica).

She'd much prefer Rica over the Goblin King laughing in her face any day. She had blackmail on Rica. She didn't on the Goblin King.

**_Mental note: Remind self to ask council about blackmail on said Goblin King._**

A doorway seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Sarah peered in not seeing anyone. She looked back down the hallway then slipped into the room. There was a fireplace on the wall with a few couches and a table in the center. Filling the room and walls were bookshelves with hundreds of books.

"Wow…" she murmured, wandering through sections. She came to a staircase across the back wall and slowly wandered up it.

There was an archway at the landing at the top of the stairs. She wandered thorough it, feeling a slight tingle but nothing more. Stepping to the nearest bookshelf she ran her fingers over the covers lightly, tapping each one as she went by, reading the covers.

She suddenly came upon a large balcony and went up to the doors. She pulled them open and took a deep breath as a breeze blew through. She looked out over the labyrinth, mountains in the distance, mid afternoon sun beyond them.

"What are you doing?"

She leapt a foot in the air and spun around. In the center of the room was a desk, Jareth sitting behind it, left side of his face leaning against his left fist. His eyes flickered up to her then back at the paper he was reading.

"So…"

She blinked then jumped again remembering he'd asked her something. "Oh. Um. I'm just looking around."

"How'd you get in here?"

"Same way as you. I walked."

"You can't walk," he said shortly sitting straight and looking at her.

"Yes. I just did."

"No. I mean it's impossible for anyone to walk through the archway."

She glanced back towards the archway then back at him. She walked back over to the archway looking at it with her hands on her hips.

"Go through," he ordered.

She scowled then shut her eyes and stepped through. She reopened them and looked back seeing him looking surprised on the other side. She grinned triumphantly and walked back through. He went back to being stoic.

She smirked. "So I can't walk through huh?"

"You shouldn't be able to…" he muttered turning on his heel and heading back to his desk. "The spell will need to be renewed."

"Spell?" she asked, following.

"Yes. It's a spell to keep people out of my private library."

Her eyebrows went up and she looked around. "Why private?"

"It's my quiet area. No one is allowed to bother me here unless it's an emergency."

"Oh… should I leave?"

"No," he sighed. "It's all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Hm." He returned to his papers.

She watched him for a moment then turned, reading the titles of books nearby. "English to Fae?" she murmured, pulling the book from the bookshelf. She flipped open to the first page.

"Hello. Olleh." She glanced at Jareth who wasn't looking at her, eyes going slowly over the document on the desk. She walked up to the desk and leaned over, looking at the paper.

He glanced up at her. "Yes?"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Reading."

"What are you reading?"

"A letter from the princess of Blue Waters."

"Oooo. Love letter?"

He sent her a dull look. "No. She's asking for advice. I don't know why she's asking me though. She should be asking another female." He suddenly paused then looked up at her.

She held out her hand and he placed the paper in it. She turned and flopped onto into the chairs in front of his desk eyes going over the paper.

_Dear Jareth,_

_Hello. It's Princess Lori of Blue Waters. I'd like to ask for some advice since you've helped me before._

Sarah glanced up at him. He had his fingers interlaced and he was watching her silently. "What'd you do?"

"Saved her from a particularly rude fellow."

She opened her mouth to reply _'Who? You?'_ but shut her mouth thinking better of it. "Hm." She returned to the letter.

_My father, King Halem, has decided to give my hand in marriage to the same man. What do I do? You've met him! He's definitely not my type and he's so arrogant and vain… oh what do I do! I can't defy my father and I can't marry this man! What do I do…_

_Please reply as soon as possible. Maybe you can convince my father to find someone else for me. Thank you. _

_Lori._

Sarah frowned tapping her chin. "Do you have some paper?" He raised his eyebrows then reached forward, picking up a piece of paper and handing it to her. She suddenly paused. "What do you write with?"

He held out a crystal and it transformed into a pen. "Is this what you're used to?"

"Yes," she said, taking it from his grasp. She pulled her knees up putting the paper on her legs.

_Dear Princess Lori,_

_Hello. My name is Sarah Williams. I'm currently a guest at the Goblin King's castle. Since he is male and I am a female like yourself, I've been asked for help in aiding you. _

_Now, as for this man, if you truly can not stand him, tell your father. Tell him that you can not marry him. If he doesn't understand this, refuse. Tell your father that you will not marry this man and that he should understand that you can not. It would be against your will. Try the whole I'll abandon you and you won't have an heir thing. If he still doesn't… I'll make the Goblin King speak with him. How's that sound? _

_All right. I hope we'll have the pleasure of meeting each other someday. _

_Till then,  
Sarah._

She finished it then folded it up and handed it back, sticking the pen in her pocket.

He nodded towards her. "Thank you Sarah." He turned and walked over to the window where a hawk sat. Tying the letter to the hawk's leg, the hawk ruffled then flew off.

He turned back to Sarah who had pulled the book back into her lap. "How may I repay you?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Huh?"

"A favor from you, a favor from me."

"Oh… well I don't really have anything in mind."

"Hm." He sat back at his desk pulling up a few papers and putting his left cheek back in his palm.

She snuggled into her chair tossing her legs over the arm and reading her book. She glanced at him as he worked.

_Wow… I'm actually… relaxed in his presence… Kinda weird._

She looked back down at her book. She flipped through a few pages, said the sentence a few times in her mind then looked up at him. "Gniod uoy era tahw?" she said. (_Translation: What are you doing?_)

He looked up at her through a raised eyebrow then smirked and sat straight. "Snoitseuq gniyonna htiw em rehtob uoy elihw krow ot gniyrt m'I. Wonk ot hsiw uoy od yhw?" (_Translation: I'm trying to work while you bother me with annoying questions. Why do you wish to know?_)

She blinked several times, cursed lightly and flipped through the book a few times. "That wonk uoy, gniyonna er'ouy?" (_Translation: You're annoying, you know that?_)

He put his chin on folded fingers. "Wonk I sey. Uoy yonna ot boj ym s'ti. Tniop ruoy s'tahw?" (_Translation: Yes I know. It's my job to annoy you. What's your point?_)

She blinked again then sighed. "I have no idea what you're saying."

He shook his head. "All for the better."

"Does anybody talk in this language?" Sarah asked holding up the book.

"No. That's the old language. Few know it… mostly fae royalty . The common language is English or Present day Fae."

"Cool."

"Mm…" He stood and walked over to a shelf, shifting through it, tugging out a book and glancing through the pages. He turned and walked back over to her, holding the book out. "Here. This is modern day Fae."

"Thanks."

"Mm."

She was about to settle in when she looked back up at him quickly. "Hey." He turned halfway back to his desk. "I uh… I do have a favor to ask… since I'm going to be staying here and all…"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. _This isn't going be good…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It turned out that the favor she wanted was only to go back to her home and pack everything up, bring a few things of value with her to the underworld. Simple enough, he agreed.

Riley was outside barking at a butterfly he was trying to catch. He could hear Sarah in the other room, tossing something around. He walked into her kitchen and looked around. Seeing a huge box he walked over and tugged it open.

_It's a… oh what do mortals call these… fridges! That's it. It's a fridge._ He made a face as he peered into it. _I thought mortals packed this with food. There's nothing in here… except for a few apples, some juice and… cheese?_ A sudden noise made him turn to find Riley standing there wagging.

"Is the cheese for you?" he asked dully. Riley barked and sat down, tail still wagging. Jareth reached in and pulled out the bag. Opening it he pulled out a few pieces and tossed them to the dog who immediately gobbled them up then trotted towards Sarah's bedroom.

"You're welcome," he muttered to himself.

"Riley likes cheese."

Had he been someone other than the Goblin King he would've leapt into the air. Luckily being the trained professional he was, he turned with an eyebrow raised looking at Sarah and she tried to reach something in the cupboard over the sink.

"Really," he said dully. "I hadn't noticed."

"You can take everything out of the fridge," she muttered. "I'm gonna have to sell this place."

The _trying_ to be hidden sadness made him feel guilty. "You don't have to…"

"Yes I do," she sighed irritably. "There'll be no one using it. If I ever do come back… well it'll be is a dust magnet by the time that happens."

He scoffed looking away, shutting the fridge and leaning against it. "Maybe I'd allow you a week or two to come back to the mortal realm."

She paused, fingers in mid tug to pull the plate down. She turned towards him. "You'd… do that?"

Her fingers slipped and she shrieked, covering her head as the plate came tumbling down. When nothing hit her and shattered, she opened her eyes timidly to find a gloved hand holding the plate. She glanced up at Jareth who pulled his arm down and took a step away from her, so he could hand her the plate.

"Thank you…" she muttered.

"Yes. I'd do that."

She flicked her gaze back up to him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. As long as you'd agree to a few things."

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"We'll discuss it when we return back to the castle. For now, let's get your things packed." She nodded slowly and turned going over to the box and putting the plate in. "Why are we doing this the mortal way?"

"Well look at that," Sarah said sarcastically, looking at her hands. "I'm a mortal."

He gave her a look. "I meant why are you cleaning up and dusting and everything?"

"Because it'll probably be awhile till I can come back. I'd like to make sure it doesn't get dustier than it has to."

"But I could offer to do it with my magic."

"Yes but then you'd want something in return."

A grin spread across his face. "You're catching on."

She gave him a look then returned to packing the box. "Why don't you go find something to poke through while I clean up the kitchen?"

He gave her a dull look but slipped out into the hallway, heading for the living room to investigate.

She shook her head. _Just like a little kid._

She reached over, grabbing a pile of papers on the counter and quickly flipping through them, grabbed what she was looking for and threw the rest into a box. She had found her calendar and flipped through the pages till she found today's date. Well… she didn't actually know today's date.

_Let's see… I left on the 24th of May…I've been there for two weeks and three days…June 10th. Wow._ She shook her head. _I'm getting into a routine again, not realizing how many days pass._ She sighed and tossed the calendar into a box. _At least this time I have some company to drag along with me._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_Scrub scrub scrub. Dust dust dust. Clean clean clean. Done!_

Sarah stretched as she finished dusting off the table. She looked around then ran the back of her arm over her forehead. She glanced over at Jareth at her eyes widened.

He was out cold lying on the couch. She smiled to herself then looked at Riley who was curled up next to him. She turned and headed into her bedroom. Taking a quick shower she grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch opposite of him, falling asleep to the sound of his and Riley's even breathing.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah yawned as she awoke and looked around realizing she was back in her home. She sat up and found Jareth still asleep on the other couch. The sun hadn't risen yet but it was starting to get lighter. She looked at Riley who was watching her.

"Wanna go for a run?"

He wagged and carefully maneuvered his way off the couch without waking the sleeping Goblin King. She stretched and pulled on a pair of black snug cotton capris and a baggy green sweatshirt and sneakers. She grabbed a pen and paper. She jotted down a note, smiled, set it on his chest then quietly slipped out of the house.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jareth shifted as he woke slowly. He opened his eyes. He shut them and sighed before flashing them open and sitting up quickly. He wasn't in his castle. He stood up quickly and a piece of paper fluttered to the ground.

_Goblin King, _

_Went for a run. Be back later. WAIT HERE. _

_Sarah._

_P.s. Took Riley with me._

He frowned. Wait here? He was the Goblin King. No one could tell him to wait here. He glanced back at the couch. But it was rather comfy. He shifted uncomfortably at the choice to lay back down or go chase down Sarah.

Five minutes later he was out cold.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Reishka looked up from her book as she heard barking. A moment later the door opened and Riley and Sarah came inside. She gasped and came around the corner to give them a hug. "Where have you been!" she cried.

Sarah laughed nervously. "I kinda had a vacation."

"Really…" She gave her a look.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Is it a guy?"

"Maybe."

"Ooooh! My little girl is growing up!"

"Reishka!" Sarah cried turning bright red as another early rising couple in the corner chuckled.

"All right. Tell me about him."

"It's not like I like him!"

"So there is somebody!"

Sarah snapped her mouth shut. _Damn it!_

"Come on. Tell me all about him."

"No."

"Free hot chocolate for you and ice cream for Riley. All you want."

Sarah shifted nervously. Reishka grinned brilliantly and five minutes later Sarah was seated in a booth across from Reishka with Riley licking ice cream from his bowl.

"So… who is he?"

Sarah shifted again. "His name's Jareth."

"Foreign?"

_You have no idea._ "Yeah. British." _Well he does sound like he has a British accent…_

"Cute?"

She flushed, tapping her fingers nervously on the coffee cup. "I guess…" _Try absolutely gorgeous._

"Come on. Details."

"Blond hair, blue green eyes." _Well… there's one blue and one green so…_

"So blond haired blue eye foreigner? Lucky, lucky." Sarah snorted. "And you don't like him?"

She quickly shook her head. "No."

"Aw… well if he's free you could always direct him my way."

Sarah gave her a dull look. "No offense Reishka, but you're old." _Though not as old as he probably is…_

Reishka gave a fake gasp. "After all I've ever done for you! The young of this world! Don't respect their elders."

Sarah shook her head sipping at her coffee. "You just proved my point."

Reishka smiled and chuckled quietly. "Sarah. You're a brilliant girl. Don't let him push you around."

"Don't worry," she snorted. "I give him a run for his money." _If he has any money… I wonder if he'd be able to give me some for a shopping spree in return for not bugging him for a week._

Reishka grinned and patted her head. "Good girl." She slid out of the booth as more customers were coming in. "Make sure you visit more often. Bring this handsome fellow and I'll give you free all you can eat."

Sarah smiled. _That'll never happen. The Goblin King? In this place?_ "Okay Reishka."

Reishka gave her a tight hug. "Be careful Sarah."

"I will. I'll catch you later Reishka."

"Bye Sarah."

She watched as Sarah and Riley climbed out of the booth, Sarah tossing the cup and bowl out before jogging out of sight. She sighed heavily before turning to greet her customers.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah entered the house, shutting the door behind her and locking it. She turned to find Jareth sitting on the couch looking sleepy. She laughed. "Did you _just_ wake up?"

"Hn." He stood, shifting and running a hand through his hair.

Sarah smiled. "I'm going to take a shower. If you'd start bringing boxes to the Underground…"

He rolled his eyes and rolled his wrist, a crystal appearing. He let it drop and a moment later every box was gone.

She blinked. "Oh… well I guess I'll just run through really quick to make sure I didn't miss anything and take a bath when we go back to the Underground."

He nodded and watched her scurry around, checking every nook and cranny, covering everything in white drapes to keep the dust off, unplugging anything electrical, and turning off the electric and water.

"There," she said then nodded and hooked her fingers under Riley's collar, holding her hand out to him. He took it. Immediately they landed in her room and she almost fell over from the amount of boxes there.

"Lots to go through…" she muttered, running a hand through her hair.

He glanced at her then waved a hand. A moment later the boxes were gone and a doorway appeared where there hadn't been one before. She looked confused. "What just…"

"I put everything into the room next to yours. No one can get in unless they come through your bedroom. Now you don't have to feel as cluttered."

She blinked then smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

He nodded. "I'll see you in a few hours." He waved a hand and disappeared. Sarah blinked then turned to Riley who trotted over to lie in the sun.

"Lazy dog," she muttered then shook her head. "Lazy human," she said as she headed to lounge in the bath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Woot! Random updation again! Yay!

I was actually surprised at how many people reviewed so quickly to the last chappie. I didn't know people were still interested in this. And to think I almost forgot I was writing it! I would've let you all down! (wails for three seconds till forgets what wailing about)

I'm sorry to anyone who reviewed the last chapter and I told them updates would be up the next day. I suddenly got really busy doing nothing, if that makes sense to anyone. And seeing as how school's approaching, updates may be further apart... but hopefully not!

Review pretty please and I shall try harder to update sooner! (hands out chocolate and cookies as incentive)

**Kadasa Mori**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… :-P nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

Sarah smiled. "I'm going to take a shower. If you'd start bringing boxes to the Underground…"

He rolled his eyes and rolled his wrist, a crystal appearing. He let it drop and a moment later every box was gone.

She blinked. "Oh… well I guess I'll just run through really quick to make sure I didn't miss anything and take a bath when we go back to the Underground."

He nodded and watched her scurry around, checking every nook and cranny, covering everything in white drapes to keep the dust off, unplugging anything electrical, and turning off the electric and water.

"There," she said then nodded and hooked her fingers under Riley's collar, holding her hand out to him. He took it. Immediately they landed in her room and she almost fell over from the amount of boxes there.

"Lots to go through…" she muttered, running a hand through her hair.

He glanced at her then waved a hand. A moment later the boxes were gone and a doorway appeared where there hadn't been one before. She looked confused. "What just…"

"I put everything into the room next to yours. No one can get in unless they come through your bedroom. Now you don't have to feel as cluttered."

She blinked then smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

He nodded. "I'll see you in a few hours." He waved a hand and disappeared. Sarah blinked then turned to Riley who trotted over to lie in the sun.

"Lazy dog," she muttered then shook her head. "Lazy human," she said as she headed to lounge in the bath.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me  
**

**By: Kadasa Mori  
**  
**Chapter 7 (June 20th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah awoke feeling the urge, the need to run. She realized it had almost been a week and a half since she'd run to the Dieter's Heaven. Since then, she hadn't had time to run. She'd been going through boxes of things from her house, things she never would have gone through had she not come here. She'd been taking care of Carmen and Riley. She'd been making friends with the staff and trying to memorize her way from the kitchens to her room, from the library to Jareth's office (in case she needed someone to bug…) and all around the castle.

She stretched then stood and pulled on a pair of black bike shorts, a white no sleeve tee shirt and a baggy gray sweatshirt, pulling her long locks into a ponytail.

She turned to the bed to see Riley's ears perked up. "Wanna go for a run Riley?" He started wagging furiously, leaping off the bed and rushing to the door, prancing on his paws. "Impatient much?" she asked with a laugh and pulled her sneakers on before heading to the door. "We need to be quiet, all right?" He whined quietly and she giggled. "Let's go."

She jogged to the barn, trying to keep up with the impatient Riley. Carmen snorted looking over his stall door to see her. She smiled and unlocked it. Scarab in the stall next door whinnied lightly so Sarah also unlocked her door.

"Hey Scarab. Hey Carmen." They nickered as she led them to the paddock. Opening the gate she took off their harnesses and they whinnied running to stretch. She smiled then begun her daily stretches on the fence.

After completely shaking off she started off at a jog along the fence. When she heard a nicker she turned to see Scarab and Carmen following at her pace, Riley on her other side.

She smiled slyly and slowed to a walk and they did the same. Biting her lip she waited till they turned the corner then took off at a full sprint.

They whinnied loudly and tore off after her. Normally no human could outrun a horse but being in the Underworld was giving Sarah plenty more oxygen than the polluted aboveworld and she felt as though she could fly. She allowed a small laugh to escape her throat before she began laughing loudly.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jareth had been awoken as soon as the sun began shining. He had given up on any and all sleep and the warm summer breeze had pulled him from his bed. Now he stood on his balcony looking out over his lands at the rising sun.

He took a deep breath of clean air when sudden laughter brought by the wind made him look down at the paddock where there were two horses running, a human running almost a full foot in front of them.

_That's Sarah,_ he realized. She suddenly skidded around the next corner, almost tripping and slowing to a walk before panting heavily and gripping the fence in one hand, the other on her knee.

He grinned and waved a hand to go meet her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah gasped for air, leaning against the fence. Scarab and Carmen nickered softly and trotted over, Scarab batting her arm.

Sarah smiled and looked up, patting the silver gray horse on the nose. "I'm… all… right…"

"You sound a little less than all right," a voice said in her ear.

She stiffened then spun to find Jareth standing there, smirking. She sighed. "Well at least I got a good hour without you bugging me."

He sent her a look then leaned against the railing next to her. By now all of the horses were out in the paddock. Sarah waved at Samuel who waved back then headed for the stalls. She sighed happily looking out over the fields. He was about to leave her in peace but she suddenly glanced at him. "I didn't see the horses here last time I visited."

"That's because they weren't here. After you said… _those_ words, Goblin Castle fell apart." She winced lightly feeling guilt spread through her body. He noticed but didn't say anything. "We rebuilt a better looking castle and the stables. This time away from Goblin City." He shrugged. "At least we keep the castle mostly clean."

She smirked. "So it seems I did a good thing of saying that."

"So it would seem…" he agreed, glancing at her. "But you still beat me, and that's still something I hold against you."

She snorted and looked away. "Sore loser," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. When's breakfast?"

"Soon."

"When soon?"

"Why? Are we hungry today?"

"Yes I am. Go get food you brat."

He scowled at her then waved his hand. A moment later she was left by herself. She blinked and looked around then at Carmen and Scarab.

"Did I over do the hostility?" she asked. They whinnied, shaking their heads. She shrugged. "Oh well. Riley!"

The dog snapped his head up from exploring the paddock and raced over to her, sitting at her feet and wagging. She scratched behind his ears then turned back for the castle.

"Come on boy! Time to go clean up."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah was just finishing pulling on a clean outfit when her door opened and Rica swung inside. "My lady Sarah!" she called.

Sarah rolled her eyes and called, "I'll be right there Rica!" She buttoned her white short sleeve shirt and tugged on it, denim shorts on her legs before she stepped into the room. "Yeah?"

"Breakfast is served!" the orange haired girl chirped.

Sarah frowned. "I'm not eating with the Goblin King today?"

Rica blinked then grinned slyly. "Ohoho. Do we want to?"

Sarah scowled darkly. "No. I was just curious."

"_Curiosity killed the cat_!" Rica sung, making Sarah's bed after setting the tray on her dresser.

Sarah grabbed a piece of orange and popped it in her mouth before saying, "is he mad at me?"

Rica looked over. "Huh?"

"Is he mad at me?" Sarah repeated, offering her a piece of orange.

Rica took it. "Who?"

"The Goblin King."

"Why?"

"He left in such a huff I just figured he was."

"Oh. I dunno."

"Wonderful help you are."

Rica grinned, then wiped her hands on her apron, walking towards the door. "That's why I'm here. Now, eat your breakfast. His majesty requires your presence at lunch as is the deal of your freedom and whatnot, whatever he says. Blah, blah, blah."

"So you've seen him?"

"Of course I have."

"Is he mad?"

Rica shrugged. "He always looks either angry or arrogant to me so it makes no difference lady Sarah."

"Rica! Don't call me lady!"

"See ya later lady Sarah."

"Rica!" The door shut and Sarah sat down with a huff on her bed. Riley leapt up next to her and put his head on her leg, whining till she fed him some of her breakfast.

She looked down at the dog then sighed. "Shall we try and get through some of the stuff we brought? Or just leave it?"

Riley watched her then stood and trotted out, lying in the sun of the balcony. Sarah scowled at him. "Lazy dog!" He whuffed then fell silent.

_It's so unfair! He can fall asleep so quickly! Stupid dog…_ She glanced at the door that led to a lot of boxes, awaiting her doom before turning and reclining next to Riley on the balcony. The dog almost gave her an amused look before they both dozed off in the morning sun.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"_Sarah… Sarah. Sarah_?" Sarah slowly awoke to gentle shaking and she opened her eyes to find Mira sitting there. The girl grinned widely. "I knew I could wake you without screaming like Rica!"

Sarah yawned and giggled, somehow at the same time as she reached out and pulled Mira into a hug. "Thank you Mira, for trying and accomplishing that feat. I think Rica does it just to spite me."

Mira giggled and hugged her back then jumped to her feet. "His majesty requires your presence for lunch." Riley leapt to his feet at the sound of food while she grumbled and slowly climbed up.

"His majesty deserves a butt-kicking, the overzealous brat," she mumbled. Mira looked scared and looked around then back at Sarah who rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Mira. I'll take care of you."

Mira flushed and pushed her fingers together. "Thanks Sarah."

"No problem. You're like my little sister… though not nearly as annoying as I imagined a little sister would be." Mira giggled. Sarah smiled. "What do you say? I've never had a little sister before. And a girl's gotta have family down here."

Mira looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Mira," Sarah bowed deeply. "Would you do the honors of being my little sister?"

Mira blinked rapidly several times before blushing and curtsying as well. "I'd be honored… as long as you'd be my older sister?"

"Of course!" Sarah wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sisters till the end of days!"

Mira giggled. "Can Rica be a sister too!"

Sarah frowned then sighed and nodded. "But that only gives her more reason to annoy me!" she whined.

"Good! I like annoying you!"

Sarah turned and glared at the purple haired girl who grinned cheekily at her. "Rica… Mira and I were having a sister to sister moment."

Rica shrugged. "I know. I just seemed to overhear my name and listened in."

"Rica!" Mira cried, hopping up to her. "Would you like to be our sister!"

Rica blinked then grinned and nodded. "I'd love it! I'm an only child so forgive me if I'm new to the idea."

"Well are you older than me or younger?" Sarah asked. "I'm 25."

Rica grinned. "Twenty five as well, almost 26 though."

"Ah. I just turned 25 a few months ago."

"I'm 14!" Mira chirped happily.

Rica and Sarah grinned at each other and smushed the girl between them in a hug. "Aw! Our little baby sister!" Sarah cried.

"Aw! Baby, baby!" Rica cooed.

Mira flushed. "Sisters!"

Sarah and Rica laughed, Mira joining a moment later. Some things were absolutely wonderful Underground.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
This was not one of them.

Sarah sat at one end of the table, eating her lunch silently, while the Goblin King sat at the other end, a stoic mask on though his eyes were dark and glaring at his food. She scowled at her own food.

_Pompous jerk! Just calling him a sore loser gets him ticked! He has more mood swings than a female during their time of the month! He has more mood swings than me!_ She suddenly blinked as a random thought occurred to her. _Is he actually female?_ She glanced up at the king who didn't notice. _No. He's a guy. Girls would go nuts trying to take care of that hair. It's all… poofy…ish. Aw man I need some sleep._ She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her soup.

Jareth's eyes snapped up as Sarah suddenly squeaked, put a hand to her mouth and with some difficulty swallowed then reached out for her water and drank it quickly.

He raised an eyebrow watching until she set the glass down and took a deep breath. She glanced up at him and he was surprised to see unshed tears.

Concern flittered across his features before his nonchalant mask returned. "What was that?"

She looked down blushing as she stirred her soup. "It's too hot…"

He made a noise and she glanced up to see him looking down at him own soup, a smile twitching on his lips.

She scowled. "It's not funny! That hurt!" He looked up, grinning wickedly and she had to fight to get the grin off her own face.

After a few silent minutes of eating, only interrupted by his occasional chuckles, she glanced up hesitantly. "So… you still mad at me?"

He looked up in surprise then frowned. "Mad at you? When was I mad at you?"

She gave him a dull look. "This entire morning… since I saw you at the paddock… not eating breakfast with me… any of this a'ringing a bell?"

He blinked then snorted. "I wasn't angry at you when I left so quickly. I was being called by the high council. My father needed to speak with me."

"Oh." She flushed and looked at her food.

"You thought I was mad at you?"

"Obviously!" she snapped in embarrassment.

"Well, next time I'll inform you of where I'm going."

"That'd be nice."

"Aw. Now you're mad at me." She glared at him and sipped at her soup only to squeak once more and grab her water. On the other end of the table Jareth laughed.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Okay. Now H goes like this." Sarah drew an 'H' on her paper and Cleo frowned then did the same. Sarah squealed. "Yay! You did it right!"

Cleo grinned and cheered as well. "Yay!"

Sarah smirked. "I'm having an influence on you. You've never said 'yay' before."

Cleo blinked then rolled her eyes. "Wonderous."

Sarah laughed. "See! I am!" Cleo laughed along with her before both flopped down looking up at the stars.

"So which constellation would you like me to tell you about?" Cleo asked after a few minutes.

"… I think I've changed my mind about that," Sarah murmured. "Stars aren't supposed to have stories. They're supposed to create stories for new generations." She looked over at Cleo. "Could you tell me about your family? What they're like?"

Cleo blinked then looked at the ground, plucking up a few blades of grass. "I… I don't really have a family."

Sarah's face dropped. "Oh. I'm so sorry Cleo. I didn't know…"

"No. It's not that they all died… they just… aren't a family to me. The only person who was ever family to me was my mom… but she did die."

"Could you… no. That would bring up painful memories."

"No." Cleo smiled. "It's forbidden to talk of her within the clan. But I'd be honored to tell you of her."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Cleo smiled and looked up at the stars. "My mother was the kindest woman alive, though she had a temper and could argue her way, never for selfish reasons but for the right reasons." Cleo's smile fell. "And that's what got her killed." Sarah looked at her sharply.

"She was arguing about joining with the fae. We… we needed help. The forest was being destroyed. We were losing fellow centaurs, our homes being destroyed all because of some king who decided he didn't like centaurs. Mother said that we need to ask Lord Jareth for help. He could stop this because it was beginning to destroy his lands.

"Father and the council disagreed. They thought she was insane, asking for another species' help. When she argued back against father, saying he was an idiot and trying to kill the clan, he sentenced her to treachery against the king and the clan and…" she swallowed. "And he ordered her to be killed."

Sarah felt her own tears starting as did Cleo's. "He killed her in front of us, to prove that no species would ever be greater and anyone who said so would be put to death." A smile spread across Cleo's features. "But she was strong till the end. Didn't cry, didn't plead, beg or curse. She just smiled at me and said that she loved me and…"

Cleo shut her eyes and looked away. Sarah looked away and wiped at her cheeks. Cleo turned back and took a deep breath. "So… my clan isn't the greatest…" She glanced at the height of the moon and stood. "I'd better get back before someone realizes I left. Than you for teaching me tonight Sarah." Cleo turned to walk away.

"Cleo?" She glanced over her shoulder and Sarah hurried to her side and motioned for her to lean down. Sarah hugged her. "We're sisters right?"

Cleo blinked in surprise then smiled widely as she hugged her back. "Sisters in all but blood."

Sarah giggled, pulling away. "And species."

Cleo grinned. "That too. Good night Sarah."

"Night Cleo." The centaur galloped away into the forest, Sarah watching her go before brushing at her cheeks once more and collecting herself before heading back to the castle, where the Goblin King waited.

He glanced at her as she walked up. "Did Cleo truly take this long to learn one letter?"

Sarah looked up and a frown set on his features. "What's the matter?"

She wiped at her cheeks. "Sad constellation," she muttered. He blinked in confusion and leaned out of the doorway looking up at the stars then at Sarah who scowled at him. "Don't say a word," she warned.

He grinned widely. "Constellations are sad?"

She let out a screech and flew at him but he disappeared. She snarled. "GOBLIN KING!"

His voice appeared from behind her. "My name," she squeaked and spun. "is Jareth."

She scowled. "Really? I never noticed Goblin King."

He gave her a dull look. "I told you so that you'd use it."

"Hm… Goblin King has a more arrogant tone to it though." He scowled at her then turned looking outside as though hearing something. She cocked her head to the side to look at his face. He stirred a moment later and looked at her. "You okay?"

He nodded then reached out taking her hand, a moment later appearing in her room. "Just… stay here okay?"

She frowned. "You sure you're all right?"

He nodded once more. "Council… we're having problems just… stay here."

She blinked then nodded. "What about Mira and Rica?"

"I'll send them up if you'd like."

"Please do."

He nodded and disappeared. She bit her lip then quickly got ready for bed, the clock chiming nine. Mira and Rica came up fifteen minutes later looking confused.

"Sarah?" Rica asked as Mira bounded in and gave her sister a quick hug.

Sarah returned it then turned to Rica. "What's happening?"

Rica shrugged. "These men suddenly appeared and Jareth was getting into an argument with them. They disappeared and he told us to come see you before he left."

Sarah nodded slowly, thinking. "He did have to see the council earlier. Is it because of that?"

The girls looked at each other dawning appearing.

"That's who they were!" Mira chirped.

"The council?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Rica nodded. "I thought I recognized them. They're all from the high council."

"Oh. So he won't be back tonight?"

"Probably not. These council meetings usually take a few hours at least."

"What do you think is wrong?"

Rica shrugged. "Probably nothing. The high council is so snooty. They think that loosing a gold coin of money is something to fret about."

Mira piped up. "They shouldn't since they have so much of it anyway!"

Rica and Sarah giggled, Rica ruffling the girl's hair. "So where's Riley?" Rica asked. The mentioned dog lifted his head from the bed, woofed and lay back down. All three girls giggled and ran over, jumping on the bed, the dog yelping and spinning to lick their faces as they laughed.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jareth sighed as he entered the castle in the early hours. He pinched the bridge of his nose then stepped forward when he heard a quiet, "my lord?"

He turned to find Rica there, holding a sleeping Mira. "Hello Rica. Is Sarah sleeping?"

She smiled and nodded. "She was quite worried about you my lord."

He sighed. "There's nothing to worry about. Just simplicities of idiotic lords."

Rica smirked. "That's what I told her, but she didn't seem to believe me." Jareth nodded and she looked concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Fine… just tired." He turned to her. "Will you tell Sarah when she awakens, I'm sorry I'll be missing breakfast but I'll be there for lunch?"

"Of course my lord. Sleep tight." He merely made a noise of agreement before disappearing. Rica turned and headed back towards the sleeping chambers. She glanced down and smiled to herself. Mira was finally starting to smile in her dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

O.O

Good… lord… It's been 2 months since I last updated… **_TWO MONTHS_**!

Reasons: sickness for 1 week, catching up on school stuff since, forgetting I had fanfiction, other random things that kept getting in the way,

and the #1 reason: LAZINESS AND PROCRASTINATION! w00t!

So, whoever's still there, I hopes you enjoyed this chapter. It'll explain a few things about Cleo later on… _far_ later on. _Very very extremely very far later on…_

(_blinks_) Just ignore that. I'm extremely tired…

Oh yes, and to one of my reviewers, a question on the goblins (_nervous laugh_) um… yeah. The goblins are hiding… actually I kinda forgot there were goblins in this particular story… (_major sweat drop_).

Oh yeah, and another question, the letter to lady what's-her-face… hold on… Lori! (_had to check. Isn't it sad_?) It wasn't formal because she's quite rebellious as you can tell and so is Mr. Jareth so they wouldn't really care about formal letters… at least I don't think they wouldn't (O.o)….

Please. Someone send me to a mental institution now. I need help. … actually wait till I'm done with the fanfics. The other authors might attack me (_and you_) for not letting me finish...

Till then, cookies, candy, chocolate and every other tooth-rotting-sweet thing imaginable! Oh and happy bunny-bringing-sweets-day to all who celebrate and those who don't!

**Kadasa Mori**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… P nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

Jareth sighed as he entered the castle in the early hours. He pinched the bridge of his nose then stepped forward when he heard a quiet, "my lord?"

He turned to find Rica there, holding a sleeping Mira. "Hello Rica. Is Sarah sleeping?"

She smiled and nodded. "She was quite worried about you my lord."

He sighed. "There's nothing to worry about. Just simplicities of idiotic lords."

Rica smirked. "That's what I told her, but she didn't seem to believe me." Jareth nodded and she looked concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Fine… just tired." He turned to her. "Will you tell Sarah when she awakens, I'm sorry I'll be missing breakfast but I'll be there for lunch?"

"Of course my lord. Sleep tight." He merely made a noise of agreement before disappearing. Rica turned and headed back towards the sleeping chambers. She glanced down and smiled to herself. Mira was finally starting to smile in her dreams.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me  
**

**By: Kadasa Mori  
**

**Chapter 8 (June 21st)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"SARAH!" Sarah screeched as she fell out of bed as usual when Rica awoke her. She heard laughter and sat up to find Rica and Mira standing there, Mira smiling slightly but offering a hand, Rica all out laughing.

"That never gets old," Rica stated, hands on her hips.

"Maybe not for you but my bruises are getting tired of being bruised," Sarah mumbled. Rica and Mira blinked, looked at each other then looked at Sarah. Sarah shrugged. "Not enough sleep."

They laughed and led her to the bathroom. "Bath time!" Rica chirped.

"Bloody wonderful," Sarah grumbled.

Mira giggled and handed her a towel and robe. "We've been told to take care of you till lunch." Sarah looked at her in confusion.

"Lord Jareth asks me to tell you that he's sorry he'll be missing breakfast but will see you for lunch."

Sarah blinked. "Oh. He came back?"

They nodded in union. "Early in the morning," Rica supplied. "Extremely early. You and Mira were out cold." Sarah and Mira scowled at her and she giggled. "Whoa. Try not to freeze the room kay?"

That made them laughed and Rica pulled Mira into a headlock. "We'll wait out here Sarah!" she called, Mira protesting loudly. Sarah giggled and shook her head, undressing and climbing into her bath.

When she was finished, she went back out and grabbed a pair of denim capris, a blue spaghetti strap tee shirt and a white ¾'s transparent over shirt. She pulled on her sneakers and went to Mira and Rica who were sitting next to Riley on the balcony.

"So, what mischief can we cause today?" she asked, causing identical grins on their faces.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jareth awoke abruptly as he heard a scream. He jumped out of bed and got to his door, flinging it open only to see Sarah, Mira and Rica race past, the cook screaming profanities after them. He blinked and watched them all race away before shaking his head and shutting his door, going back to bed.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Flattening themselves against the wall, the three held their breath as the cook rushed past. As soon as his footsteps and shouting faded they let out a sigh of relief, sinking to the ground.

"I thought we were gonna die," Mira whispered.

"Me too," Sarah and Rica chorused.

After a moment they all began to giggle, getting to their feet and sliding into the hall. "Did you see his face when we dropped the spider on his head?" Sarah asked, causing more laughter.

"I thought he was going to die of fright!" Rica giggled back.

They accidentally glanced at each other and started laughing, more loudly than they should've for the cook had been returning and spotted them.

"You three!" he bellowed.

They all let out a screech and raced away. As they skidded around the corner, Sarah noticed a door opening. She jumped in, bumping into whoever was opening it, Rica and Mira jumping in after her and shutting the door. The cook raced past once more and they all let out sighs of relief.

"What are you three doing now?"

They froze then turned looking at Jareth who raised an eyebrow. Mira and Rica instantly bowed, looking sheepish. Sarah grinned widely.

"Causing mass mayhem and destruction to your castle staff and ruining the soup for lunch!" she chirped happily.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. Get. All of you."

Sarah grinned and bowed deeply. "Thank you my lord. I shall forever be grateful for your humble services."

He chuckled. "Good. Get."

All laughing, they slipped out of the door and headed in the opposite direction of the kitchen, making a vow not to go back unless absolutely necessary for fear of the sharp pointy objects in the cook's possession.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Carmen!" Sarah cried as the horse eluded her once more. "Come back here!"

He whinnied and trotted out of her grasp. Scarab and Cleo watched, looking quite amused as the human lunged for her horse only to fall face first onto the ground and he hopped out of the way.

"**Dear Sarah! You need to be so much faster than that!"** he cried. She grumbled under her breath than blinked looking up at him as he laughed.

"**Carmen!"** Scarab called. **"Be nice to Sarah!"**

"**I'm being nice! It's just funny to watch her fall on her face." **

Cleo rolled her eyes. **"You live to torment don't you Carmen?" **

"**Not everyone. Only Sarah." **

Sarah growled and leapt at him again. He side stepped and she fell on the ground once more.

"**Come on Sarah! You can do it!" **Scarab whinnied.

Cleo giggled. "Sarah! Try getting behind him!"

"Thanks Cleo!" Sarah shot back sarcastically. "I never would've thought of that!"

All three laughed and Carmen stepped forward, bumping her head with his nose as she lay on the ground.

"**Aw. Sarah. You giving up already?" **

She grinned wickedly and leapt up, grabbing his harness before he could get away. "I _never_ give up!" she cried. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"**Okay… one, you're kinda squishing my face,"** Carmen said dully and she grinned. **"Two, you almost always give up. Three, that laugh was all out evil. And four, how the hell can you understand me?"**

She shrugged as he carried her over to Cleo and Scarab. "I dunno. All of the sudden I just could."

They looked at Cleo who shrugged. "Maybe being in the Underground for so long is attuning her hearing to things beyond normal humans, such as hearing Carmen and Scarab for example."

"You mean I could start hearing Riley talk too!" The mentioned dog snorted as he awoke, lifted his head and gaze at them then flopped back down on the warm grass.

They all looked at him then turned back to Sarah.

"**Riley _doesn't_ talk Sarah,"** Carmen said.

"Why?"

Carmen shrugged. **"Sometimes that happens. Animals just… loose themselves and become animals, not creatures anymore. That happens to a lot of horses. They like being pets. They can talk to each other, but not to a degree that we can."**

"Oh…"

"**It's like this Sarah,"** Scarab said. **"Sometimes people like to talk a lot. Sometimes people don't want to talk. Some people can't talk. Others loose the ability." **

"You mean like mute people?"

"**Kinda… but it's like… like switching something from on to off. Riley's speech is switched off. He's like a normal dog, just… aboveground-ized." **

"Uh huh…" She looked at Carmen crossed her arms. "Why couldn't you have said that! That makes so much more sense than what you babbled about!"

Carmen snorted at her. **"Well sorry if my language is more sophisticated than yours, stupid human."**

She stuck her tongue out. "Stupid horse! I knew I shoulda melted you into glue when I had the chance!"

"As if you could slave driver!"

"**I could you stupid horse!" **

"You already said that one!"

"**I don't care!" **

Scarab and Cleo exchanged glances. **"Maybe it's not such a good thing they can talk to each other now," Scarab said hesitantly. **

Cleo sighed and shook her head. "No. Probably not."

"Stupid cow!"

"**Idiotic two legger!**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah yawned, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was bored. Scarab and Cleo had eventually gotten tired of hearing her and Carmen argue and soon enough her and Carmen had gotten tired of it too.

They'd began a game of tag, which Sarah was totally and utterly outnumbered in until Scarab offered to be her partner. They'd won of course because Carmen refused to tag Scarab and Cleo taunted him about it.

She yawned once more and looked at the balcony where Riley always spent his time. The dog wasn't there. He sat by the door to her boxes of stuff. He looked at her and whined. She sighed heavily.

_Well… I have nothing else to do…_

She stood and walked over, opening the door and stepping in, looking at the overwhelming amount of boxes which seemed even bigger since she really didn't feel like going through them all. Riley darted around, smelling them, recognizing the smell of his old home.

She grabbed the table in front of the couch in her bedroom and dragged it into the room. She grabbed a random box and set it next to her then took a deep breath and opened it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah sighed heavily as she shifted through one of the boxes. These things brought a lot of memories…

"It seems you've gotten cozy." Sarah leapt a foot in the air and spun seeing Jareth leaning in her doorway. Riley started wagging. "Hey Riley," he called.

Sarah scowled. "If a certain someone would leave me alone I _might_ be able to get used to this place."

"Where's the fun in that?" he smirked. She scoffed and returned to shifting through the box. He walked over, looking over her shoulder. "What's in there?"

She stiffened not knowing he was so close then muttered, "junk."

"Why'd you bring it with you then?"

"Sentimental junk…" she muttered pulling out a gold medal. He rested his chin on her shoulder, feeling her stiffen again but make no move to remove him.

"What's that?"

"A medal."

"For what?"

"Best trained dog."

He paused. "Riley and you?"

"Toby and Riley."

"Riley's Toby's dog?" He picked his chin up. "Toby? Speaking of Toby… I haven't seen any pictures of him." She didn't answer him and when he looked at her, he noticed her jaw was tense and her hands were tight around the medal. "Sarah?"

She waved a hand. "Toby's with his parents Jareth. I don't see him anymore. It's kind of a hard subject."

"Riley…"

"Riley was left in my care. They couldn't take him with them."

"But-"

"Are you done with all these questions? I'd really like to finish unpacking."

He watched her for a moment then nodded, understanding she didn't wish to speak of the young boy. There was no use fighting for information. It would only put her in a bad mood. He'd push his luck again later to find out where the boy was and why it was a hard topic for her. "I will call you for dinner."

He walked back out the door but just outside he paused as he heard a sound. _That sounded like…_ He peered back in to see Sarah on the ground, legs sprawled on either side of her, tears welling in her eyes as she lifted the medal with shaking hands. Riley jumped off the bed, tail between his legs as he walked over and sat in front of her.

He let loose a whine. She reached for him and he instantly put his head on her shoulder. She hugged him tightly as she started crying.

He wanted to go in and comfort her but then she'd know he'd been spying. Her teary eyed gaze suddenly turned angry and she pulled away from Riley clutching the medal tightly.

"NO!" she shouted loudly and violently threw the medal across the room. It hit the stone wall and split into pieces. Her face turned to horror and she rushed over to it. "No… no-no-no-no!" she chanted but picking up the broken medal and started crying again. Riley walked over, whining and she smiled watery. "It's okay Ri… it's only… a medal…" her chin started trembling violently so she couldn't speak. "God… I'm so sick of crying!"

"Then don't."

She jumped and looked up at Jareth then narrowed her eyes. "I thought you left."

He ignored her remark, knowing she was trying to cover up for crying. He knelt next to her and gently pried the medal from her grasp.

"Wh… what are you doing?" she asked.

"I thought it was only a medal."

She sniffled and looked away. "It is," she replied stubbornly. A moment later he slid something over her head, pulling her hair away from her neck. She looked down to find the medal whole again. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him but he'd already stood and was walking towards the door.

"Jareth!" He froze at that and turned carefully only to have a body slam into his. Sarah was trembling, crying again. "Thank you…" she whispered.

He smiled and gently hugged her back then pulled away. "I'll call you for dinner," he said, his mask coming back. She nodded, one hand around the medal. He tipped his head then headed out the door.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_"Sarah!" She turned to find her brother standing on the porch of her old home, smiling brightly at her. "Sarah I missed you!" he cried and rushed down the stairs, his ever faithful companion Riley at his side. _

_She smiled and opened her arms to grab him when something behind him caught her eye. "Toby!" she cried. "Look out!" _

_An unnatural sound of thunder was released and everything slowed, her horrified look, his surprised gaze and Riley's stumble. After a moment it all went back to motion. Riley hadn't moved, and Toby stood there confused. She stared at him in horror as blood began pouring from the wound in his chest. He vaguely looked down before looking up and locking eyes with her before his shut and he pitched forward. _

_In the back of her mind she heard another unnatural sound of thunder and a thud of another body but her eyes were focused on Toby. She held up shaking hands and found them covered in blood as well as warmth trickling down her face and onto her chest. She took a deep breath and screamed. _

She woke up screaming and panicking, trying to get out of her bed to get to the sink. The need to get all of the blood off her.

"_Sarah! SARAH!"_ Someone was shouting at her, trying to hold her down.

She needed to get the blood off. That was all she could think of or babble between her hysterical sobs. She finally vaulted free of the bed and hit the ground hard, before scrambling to her feet and running to the bathroom and to the tub cranking the knobs and leaping in.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jareth had been sleeping lightly when a noise awoke him. He looked around blurrily and was about to go back to sleep when it sounded again, a harsh sob in the quiet night. He groaned then stood and padded out of his room looking down the hallway. It sounded once more and he walked towards it, ruffling his hair, stopping at Sarah's room and opening the door. He blinked as he realized the glimmer on her cheeks were tears and she was moving fitfully.

He shook his head and walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder and murmuring "Sarah." Her mouth opened and she let out a high pitched scream. He leapt back then reached forward. "Sarah?" Her eyes flashed open and she started flailing. "Sarah!" he shouted reaching forward and grabbing her wrists. "SARAH!"

She started babbling incoherently. "No! NO! Blood… so much… off... need… off!"

"Sarah! Sarah wake up! Sarah!"

She suddenly squirmed out of his grasp and leapt off the bed, her foot slipping and she fell, landing harshly on her arm before climbing to her feet and racing to the bathroom. He tore after her to find her leaping into the tub which was filling quickly. She grabbed a washcloth and began scrubbing her skin, it turning bright red from the heat of the tub and her fitful scrubbing.

He grabbed her wrist. "Sarah. Stop it!"

She pulled it away and howled. "It's not coming off! GET IT OFF!"

He quickly reached in and picked her up bridal style then turned to the other tub, this one as big as a hot tub and sunk into the ground, it magically filling with water before he dumped her in.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Couldn't they see the blood on her! Why weren't they helping! She looked around at the pity filled faces then howled, "It's not coming off! GET IT OFF!" Sarah was sitting on her front yard, hot rain pouring down, scrubbing herself to get clean when all of the sudden she was lifted.

She was about to start screaming when she was engulfed in freezing cold water. She popped to the surface shivering and taking a deep breath. She blinked in confusion looking around. She was sitting in her bathroom in her deep tub. Jareth was crouched next to her face stoic but eyes looking confused and worried. He was soaked.

She looked around again then back at her hands, feeling silence creep over them. She let out a nervous laugh.

"It was only a bad dream huh?" She didn't notice his gaze narrow and become even more concerned. She chuckled weakly. "Well I'm sorry for waking you. I'll just drown myself out of embarrassment now…"

When he didn't say anything like "well the world would be better off if you did" or "Sarah…" she glanced back at him feeling nervous under his scrutiny.

After a moment he silently stood and walked over to the cabinet pulled out a towel and a robe and walked over, setting them on the counter beside her before turning and walking out of the room. She leaned back in the tub and lifted her hands, feeling her body beginning to numb from the cold water.

She could almost see the blood stains on her hands, still feel the thick red liquid running down her arms, feel the splatter of rain as it cut through it only to be replaced by more. She shuddered violently, pulling herself of out her nightmare once more and climbed out, pulling off soggy garments and ringing them out before tossing them into the hamper and drying herself off.

It had to be at least 20 minutes before she finally had her robe around her and walked out into her room. Jareth glanced over from the roaring fire before turning back to it and she quickly pulled some new pajamas on, an emerald snug tee and black silky pants before she stepped over next to him and plastered a smile onto her face.

"I'm sorry I woke you Jareth. I'm going back to bed all right?" He didn't say anything but was watching her carefully. She mental gulped. She let out a nervous laugh. "You scare me, you know that right?" she joked as she made her way back to her bed.

When he still didn't say anything she glanced over her shoulder only to run into him. She backed up and looked up at him. "Wha… how…"

He leaned in close. "Sarah… have you been hurt badly?"

She blinked then frowned. "What?"

"You kept saying blood…. You said you needed to get it off."

She chuckled softly. "Bad dream involving a few bloody beasts."

His face fell into stone and he stared at her. "I'm trying to help you."

She frowned again this time getting angry. "I'm fine. I don't _need_ help."

"Sarah…"

She stepped around him. "Leave me alone Goblin King," she snapped before throwing back the covers and climbing in.

She lay there for a few minutes steaming until she realized she didn't hear anything. She turned to look back only to gasp and inch away. He lay on the pillow next to her, eyes closed. When she moved he opened one and watched her before closing it again.

"What are you doing here!"

"Sleeping."

"This is my room!"

"My castle."

"Augh! Don't give me that! Get out!"

He reached forward quickly and dragged her into a hug. "Sleep dear Sarah."

She struggled. "Gob-lin King! Let me go!"

"Sarah. I'm sleeping in here not to annoy you but in case you start screaming again. That way I can just smother you and go back to sleep."

She scowled but stopped struggling. "I hate you."

"I know."

"I really, _really_ hate you."

"I know that too." She scoffed and shut her eyes.

He was almost asleep when he felt warm liquid on his neck. He blinked and glanced down to see her clenching her jaw though tears were falling from her closed eyes. He frowned then put his cheek on the top of her head and his arm around her. She stiffened then relaxed and started crying softly.

He frowned. _My dear Sarah, just tell me what haunts you so…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

AHHH! I luvs you guys! Eight reviews for one chapter! (_hugs_) I gives you lifetime supplies of chocolate!

(_is still happy_)

So, in response to my friend who keeps asking where the goblins are, and whoever else in wondering, they'll be in the next chapter… I think… (_checks to see plotline_) Yup! Next chapter! Yay!

(_is still happy at amount of reviews_)

Okay, so, since I got so many reviews (Fwee!) I'll put a little snippit from next chapter!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 9**

Cleo turned as she heard someone coming. A smile spread across her features as she saw Sarah approaching. It faded into worry as she saw the furious expression on the girl's face.

"Dear Sarah, are you all right?"

The human's emerald eyes flickered up to hers then back at the ground. "It's the usual. Stupid Goblin King."

Cleo smiled softly and bent her legs, getting into a comfortable position on the grass as Sarah made her way over. She brushed her long hair over her shoulder.

"What did he do to infuriate you this time?" she asked calmly.

Sarah flopped down against her and scowled. "I made a joke and instead of laughing he got ticked then wouldn't tell me why he was angry."

Cleo shook her head. "The Goblin King is like that Sarah. I'd think you'd understand that by now."

"I do it's just he's so… so… AUGH!" Cleo laughed. "He's such an annoying immature brat!"

"I do hope you're not speaking of me." They both turned to find a male centaur step out of the forest. Sarah's eyes widened for she'd never seen anyone other than Cleo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… P nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"Sleep dear Sarah."

She struggled. "Gob-lin King! Let me go!"

"Sarah. I'm sleeping in here not to annoy you but in case you start screaming again. That way I can just smother you and go back to sleep."

She scowled but stopped struggling. "I hate you."

"I know."

"I really, _really_ hate you."

"I know that too." She scoffed and shut her eyes.

He was almost asleep when he felt warm liquid on his neck. He blinked and glanced down to see her clenching her jaw though tears were falling from her closed eyes. He frowned then put his cheek on the top of her head and his arm around her. She stiffened then relaxed and started crying softly.

He frowned. _My dear Sarah, just tell me what haunts you so…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me  
**

**By: Kadasa Mori  
**

**Chapter 9 (June 22nd)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah stirred as she awoke. She stretched then hugged her pillow closer. It grunted. Her foggy brain tried to figure out why her pillow had made a noise and smelled of strong magic and forests when it usually smelled of her strawberry shampoo and barns from Riley. She opened her eyes to find a bare chest and still couldn't figure it out till she looked up farther and found the Goblin King looking at her.

She blinked… blinked… blinked once more before shrieking and jumping backwards falling off the other side of the bed. He chuckled and sat up.

"Finally awake dear Sarah?"

She leapt to her feet. "What the… what are you… my room… bed…" He just looked at her as she twitched. "What are you doing in here!"

He shrugged. "My castle."

"Don't give me th-" She stopped dead remembering last night then blinked. "Um…"

He cocked his head, watching her then said, "Sarah? Would you like to talk about what happened?"

She blinked then scowled and crossed her arms looking away. "No. I would not."

He frowned at that. "Sarah."

"Jareth." She bit back her anger. "Look… it's a hard topic for me okay? Please don't push it."

He seemed surprised she wasn't taking his head off but he graciously nodded then slid off the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to get dressed then go to the library." He glanced back to see her looking away. "Would you like to join me in the library in a half an hour?"

She grinned. "Teach me more fae?"

He smiled slightly and nodded. "A half an hour."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Now Sarah found herself sitting in a chair on the balcony, Jareth leaning against the railing, arms crossed and looking out over his lands as she tried out words, Jareth helping her with her grammar and pronunciation every so often.

"Ym eman si Haras."

"_Eh_-man," Jareth pronounced clearer.

"Oh… Ym eman si Haras."

He sent her a short smile. "Beautifully done."

She flushed lightly. "Thanks. Fae language is a lot easier than French."

He chuckled. "Pourquoi? Tu n'aime pas le francais? C'est le langue d'amour."

Her eyes narrowed slightly and he could practically see the wheels turning in her head before she sighed irritably. "I got why, you don't and French." He grinned widely and she scowled at him, curling further into the seat. "Shuddup."

He just shook his head and turned back, looking over the grounds. She suddenly blinked as a random thought occurred to her. "Jareth?"

"Hm?" he asked, inspecting a book on her bookshelf.

"What happened to the Goblins?"

"Goblins?" He blinked then looked over vaguely. "Oh. They're in another part of the castle."

"So they're all right?"

"Uh huh." He turned back to the book.

"Oh."

He glanced over once more. "Would you like to see them?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Catch the chicken!"

"Get it!"

"Catch it!"

"Chicken!"

"_SQWACK_!"

Several goblins started the chase after the poor chicken and were joined by several others, racing around a very crowded, noisy, and messy room.

Crowded in this room were goblins of all shapes, sizes, and intelligence ranging from very little to absolutely none, as presented by the current one running into invisible walls.

Sarah looked around the old throne room, goblins everywhere. "They're okay…"

Jareth looked at her in slight confusion. "I told you they were."

"I know. But after the small battle in the city I was worried." He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "What?" she snapped, unknowingly catching the goblin's attentions. "I can be worried jerk!" He just smirked.

"Female mortal mean to Lord?" They both looked down at the goblin who stood there, just realizing their audience. "Female mortal mean mortal." Sarah twitched lightly.

Another grunted. "Female mortal is mortal. Female mortal stupid."

She twitched, more violently this time. Jareth glanced at Sarah as he felt her tense. He knew something bad was coming as he saw her eyebrow twitch, hands fisted.

"Is female mortal stay here Lord?" a drunken goblin asked. "Female mortal look like boy."

Jareth's eyes widened then narrowed and he opened his mouth to yell at the goblin when Sarah snapped.

"THAT'S IT!" The goblins jumped to their feet and started to run but she reached down and grabbed the one that called her a boy. He whimpered. "Just because I'm human doesn't give you the right to make fun of me! I like wearing pants! Is that a problem!" He shook his head quickly. "Good!" She turned and threw him as hard as she could out the window.

She turned back to the other goblins. "Anyone else got a problem with how I dress or what I am!" They all shook their heads quickly.

There was a noise and she looked up to see Jareth looking away, lips twitching as he fought not to laugh. Her eyes narrowed.

"Problem?" she snarled.

Even though drunk, the goblins instantly rose to defend their king. One poked her with the blunt end of the spear. "No yell at king!"

She glared down at the creature then pulled her foot back and sent another one flying out the window. "I'll yell at him if I want too!" she screamed after it. The rest of the goblins, through their hazy drunken minds, decided it wasn't worth the trouble and high tailed it out of the throne room. She scowled then turned and stomped out of the room into the hallway. Jareth appeared next to her and grinned.

"I congratulate you," Jareth said with a smirk. "You proved that you could handle the goblins."

"Those ugly things? They're pathetic. I would've thought they'd put up more of a fight." His gaze darkened. "What?" she asked in slight confusion, having been expecting him to laugh.

He whipped out and grabbed her upper arm in an iron grip pulling her close. "Do not make fun of them," he said quietly and darkly. "Do you hear me?"

She tried to pull away. "Ow. You're hurting me."

He shook her slightly. "I said do you hear me?"

"Yes! You're hurting me! Let go!"

He glared at her once more then turned on his heel and disappeared. She looked after him rubbing her arm then glared and stomped her foot.

"Fine!" she shouted, knowing he couldn't hear her. "Be that way! Jerk!" She spun on her heel and stormed off in the other direction.

Around the corner, having heard every word, Jareth barely suppressed a scream and let his fist collide with the stone wall, feeling something crack.

She just didn't understand…

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Cleo turned as she heard someone coming. A smile spread across her features as she saw Sarah approaching. It faded into worry as she saw the furious expression on the girl's face.

"Dear Sarah, are you all right?"

The human's emerald eyes flickered up to hers then back at the ground. "It's the usual. Stupid Goblin King."

Cleo smiled softly and bent her legs, getting into a comfortable position on the grass as Sarah made her way over. She brushed her long hair over her shoulder.

"What did he do to infuriate you this time?" she asked calmly.

Sarah flopped down against her and scowled. "I made a joke and instead of laughing he got ticked then wouldn't tell me why he was angry."

Cleo shook her head. "The Goblin King is like that Sarah. I'd think you'd understand that by now."

"I do it's just he's so… so… AUGH!" Cleo laughed. "He's such an annoying immature brat!"

"I do hope you're not speaking of me." They both turned to find a male centaur step out of the forest. Sarah's eyes widened for she'd never seen anyone other than Cleo.

He stood a little taller than Cleo with a palomino horse part, each leg having a white stocking. He had long silvery blond hair and light golden eyes.

"We're not!" Sarah chirped then leapt to her feet. "I'm Sarah!"

He glanced at her hand then searched her face before turning to Cleo. "Cleopatra. You're needed back at the herd."

Cleo nodded and got to her feet. She ruffled Sarah's hair. "I'll catch up with you later Sarah."

Sarah, who'd been glaring darkly at the male, turned to give her a wide smile. "Okay."

"Remember, the Goblin King is who he is. He's not going to change so quickly." Sarah's earlier anger returned and Cleo winced. "I didn't mean for you to be-"

"No. I'll just bite his head off and suffer the consequences."

"Sarah! That's-"

"That's not wise human," the male spoke up.

She glared at him. "Who was asking you, pony!" He snorted angrily and stomped the ground.

"Sarah," Cleo tried to ease their tensions, putting a delicate hand on the male's arm. He shrugged it off and turned, stomping into the forest. Cleo mouthed a 'be careful' at Sarah and followed him.

After they were a good distance away, he slowed to a trot and looked at her sharply. "Why do you talk to that human?" he asked.

Cleo shrugged. "She's my friend." He scoffed and her eyes narrowed. She turned her head away quickly. "As if you'd understand the word, Horus."

His eyes narrowed as well. "And that implicates what exactly Cleopatra."

She shot him a look. "_Anor_, you know that is not my name. When we're only with our kind you are not supposed to use that name."

"My mistake, Lady _Ithil_," he replied sarcastically. "I'd forgotten."

She felt hatred coursing through her veins and she stomped off muttering curses in different languages under her breath. Anor stomped the ground, cursing before following after her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Looking out over the stables, Sarah felt some measure of calm beginning to fall over her after her argument with the new centaur and most especially Jareth. She scowled. _Stupid fae idiot king… why'd he get so angry! It was just a joke!_ She sighed irritably and ran a hand through her hair. _Stupid fae idiot king._

"Sarah."

Sarah jumped as if electrified and spun, hands clinging to the railing behind her. She saw Jareth leaning against the door to the balcony and scowled darkly once more then spun back around looking back over the Labyrinth. "What do _you_ want?"

"To… apologize…"

Her eyes widened secretly but she kept her back turned to him. "Why?" she scoffed. "It's not like you did _anything_ worth _apologizing_ over."

She knew he was raising an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"No. That was sarcasm stupid."

She could feel his smirk. "Well then," he suddenly was next to her leaning against the balcony, arms crossed, facing the room while she faced the Labyrinth. "I suppose you want an explanation in the least?"

She glanced at him then back at the maze before nodding.

"I… did not mean to harm you… if I did so…"

"Not much." She shrugged and pulled the shoulder down showing him light bruises in the shape of fingers on her arm. "Just surprised is all…"

A wince crossed his eyes and he reached out, a crystal already on his fingertips. He touched it to the skin and Sarah watched in surprise as the bruises suddenly disappeared.

"Wow… thanks."

"Hm… simple healing magic… can't do much more than cuts and bruises…" He leaned back and she pulled the shoulder back up stretching her arm. They were quiet until he sighed. "Sarah, have you heard of parents abusing their children?"

Her eyes widened and she turned to him. "Yeah… but what does that have to do with-"

"Why do you think children are wished away?"

"Because people are stupid enough to believe that the book is just a book… like I was. They say it in anger."

"No Sarah. Most people wish _themselves_ away."

"Huh? Why?" Her mind clicked back a few sentences. "Abused children?"

He nodded and turned, bending so he could cross his arms on the railing looking down at the Goblin City. "Goblins are such curious creatures," he murmured after a few silent moments. "They have no worries. They argue and fight but they are always happy." He glanced her way. "They have absolutely no memories of their lives _before_ they came here."

She blinked then turned him. "They're the abused children!"

He nodded slowly and his shoulders suddenly sagged. "Most of the goblins were abused… they came to me for help…" he shut his eyes as if blocking out old memories. A sudden weight on his shoulder made him turn to find Sarah putting her cheek on his right shoulder, still looking out over the city.

"My friend was abused…" she murmured. "I always tried to help her out but she was so independent. I think she thought it was her fault. She disappeared a few years ago… in our last years of high school. I sometimes wonder if she wished herself away or if she just ran away like most kids."

"What was her name?"

Sarah glanced at him then sighed. "Her name was Evelyn Snow."

He paused then turned to her. "Evie?"

She pulled away and nodded. "Evie. Do you know her?"

A smile crossed his features. "Bookworm?"

She nodded in excitement. "You know her!" He stood and grabbed her hand transporting them to another section of the castle. "The library?" Sarah asked.

"Evie!" he called.

"Coming Jareth!" A moment later a girl stumbled out from behind a bookshelf. "Damn it!" she cried, dropping several books. Her long black hair fell around her in pin straight waves, paler skin almost blending in with the pages of books, baby blue eyes bright against her dark hair and dress.

"Evie!" Sarah cried.

The girl spun eyes widening, the rest of the books dropping to the floor. "Sarah?" she took a step towards her.

Sarah instantly flung herself towards the girl. "Evie!"

She met open arms and Evie cried out in happiness. "Sarah! It's been so long!"

"Oh my god!" Sarah pulled away, holding her elbows, Evie doing the same to her. "You wished yourself down here?"

"Yeah. You told me to read that book and I thought 'hey what the heck' and I tried it and he came and picked me up and offered me a job. What's happened aboveground in the past years? Did you wish yourself away? How's Toby and Riley? What about Carmen? What about school? Oh wait, we're only 21. You're out of school? What profession are you?"

"One question at a time!" Sarah laughed.

"I've leave you two alone," Jareth suddenly said and they turned looking at him. "I'll call you for dinner."

"All right," Sarah chirped as he walked out the door. She turned back to Evie who was smirking. "What?"

"So you're the '_guest',_" she said.

She flushed. "_Evie_!"

Evie laughed then tugged her over to the couches. "Tell me everything that's happened and then I'll tell you!"

"We'll ask a question each all right?" Sarah asked. "And since I'm such a great friend, I'll allow you to go first."

"Oh thank you wonderful Sarah."

Sarah just stared at her for a moment. "Where have you been Evie?"

Evie smiled. "Here." She shrugged looking around. "I was so sick of my father's girlfriend using me and beating me… I just got sick of it. I took that book you told me about out of the library and read it… and read it… and read it until one day, after a particularly…_harsh_ beating I just got irritated and said 'I wish the Goblin King would come take me away from this place.' A moment later, Lord Jareth stood there. He just gave me a look, probably wondering why I wished myself away before asking if I wanted anything. I took only a few things and came here." She shrugged. "I haven't been back since."

"Do you… would you ever _want_ to go back?"

Evie shrugged once more. "I'm not sure… I never want to go back to what I was before. I hated life, hated school, hated home… you were probably the only person in my life I didn't hate. I'm sorry for not telling you anything."

Sarah shook her head. "It's all right Evie. I understand completely. Please don't burden yourself to worry about me."

Evie smiled then grinned. "Now it's your turn! How's Toby? Life? School?"

Sarah smiled weakly. "Oh… um… well Toby's with his parents. They gave me Riley and left… I haven't seen them since. Life's good… as good as it can be-"

"Wait. What?"

"- and school… well I dropped out cause I didn't feel like it was the right thing to spend so much money to be depressed everyday."

"Sarah! What happened to Toby?"

"I told you… his parents took him away."

"Sarah…" Evie took her hands. "Please tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"I…"

"If you can't…" Evie nodded. "I'll accept that. I didn't tell you anything. But if you can… it's better to let it all out. Just let everything out."

Sarah felt tears coming then flung herself at Evie, hugging her tightly. "Do you promise not to tell anyone? Not to tell a soul? Not even Jareth if he asks? If he orders?"

Evie pulled away. "Sarah. I promise I will tell _no one_. Not even God if you don't want me to."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "That's a little much don't you think?"

Evie grinned. "Maybe. But I needed to make you giggle before the crying began."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jareth transported himself back to the library walking towards the sitting area. Sarah was going a mile a minute about something, some store in some mall in the aboveground. He walked into sight, Evie glancing at him then smiling and turning back to Sarah, mischief playing in her eyes. Luckily Sarah didn't see it.

He crept up quietly behind her then wrapped his arms around her. She leapt in shock and he chuckled.

"Seems your friend is more loyal to her king than you," he muttered.

Sarah scowled. "That's nice. Let… go!"

He did release her, settling her gently on the ground before turning to Evie. "You are welcome to join us for dinner if you would like. It gets lonesome with just the two of us eating in the huge hall."

Evie smiled and glanced at Sarah who nodded quickly. She turned back to Jareth. "I'd be honored my lord. Thank you."

Sarah grabbed her hand pulling her towards the door. "Come on! You can me Rica and Mira, my all but blood sisters! And you can join the blood bond!"

"Blood bond?"

"It's just a saying. Basically we claim we're sisters but there's no proof except our word and the pranks against each other."

"Oh… kay."

"And Cleo's one too!"

"Who's Cleo?"

"She's a centaur! She's awesome!"

Jareth shook his head as he followed the two girls, a smile splayed across his features. _Such simple things cause Sarah so much joy,_ he thought. He sighed heavily. _It's a good thing because of all the fighting we do._

"Jareth! Hurry it up!" He looked up to find Sarah and Evie waiting for him at the end of the hall. He smiled lightly and quickened his pace, smile widening on Sarah's features making his own widen as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Whew. Long time. I had such a major writer's block / procrastination against completion of this chapter for some reason. It played out in my head but words just wouldn't appear. That happen to any of you?

So some notes:

**Human name:** _Anor_ – Elvish for sun  
**Centaur name:** _Horus_ – Egyptian god of the sun

**Human name:** _Cleopatra_ – a famous Egyptian queen  
**Centaur name:** _Ithil_ – Elvish for moon

Did anyone catch the goblin reference? If you can figure out where it's from, extra kudos and chocolate to you! I'll give the answer in the next author's note if you can figure it out. Oh and see if you can figure out what Sarah said in Fae and what Jareth said in French! There is a trick to the fae. Mwahahahaha.

And I hope you all liked Evie. She'll make sporadic (is that the right word for 'random?') appearances throughout the fic. She's not a major character like Sarah or Jareth but a minor character such as Kaigan or Ikkakujuu.

Okay. Think that's it…

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… P nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

Sarah grabbed her hand pulling her towards the door. "Come on! You can me Rica and Mira, my all but blood sisters! And you can join the blood bond!"

"Blood bond?"

"It's just a saying. Basically we claim we're sisters but there's no proof except our word and the pranks against each other."

"Oh… kay."

"And Cleo's one too!"

"Who's Cleo?"

"She's a centaur! She's awesome!"

Jareth shook his head as he followed the two girls, a smile splayed across his features. _Such simple things cause Sarah so much joy,_ he thought. He sighed heavily. _It's a good thing because of all the fighting we do._

"Jareth! Hurry it up!" He looked up to find Sarah and Evie waiting for him at the end of the hall. He smiled lightly and quickened his pace, smile widening on Sarah's features making his own widen as well.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 10 (July 1st)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Life was good… for the moment. Currently Sarah was lounging on a comfortable maroon couch, like one of those at the therapist's where you tell all of your problems. Her friend had given it to her as a birthday joke several years ago but it had turned into the most comfortable thing on the planet. If she wasn't so afraid of falling off in the middle of the night she'd have used it for her bed instead of an actual bed.

Sarah yawned then stretched widely, feeling the warm summer air on her skin and the breeze tugging at her hair. She reached down to pet Riley… only to find Riley missing. She sat up in confusion but smiled as she spotted him, lounging in the sun on the balcony. She intertwined her fingers and stretched them high above her head.

"Good morning."

She jumped as if electrocuted and spun towards the doorway. Riley lifted his head, recognized the Goblin King then stretched lazily, relaxing. Jareth smiled at Sarah who glared at him as he leaned against the doorframe, arms and legs crossed.

Sarah scowled. "You could've knocked." He smirked and opened his mouth but she waved a hand in his direction. "I know. I know. It's my castle, I go where I want." Sliding off the couch she stretched once more before turning back to him. "What?"

He shrugged. "Just coming to see if you were up. Your siblings have decided to run to town for the day to visit their parents. They said 'We would bring Sarah but we need to water down the fact that she's human to our parents.'" Sarah frowned in confusion. Jareth shrugged. "Not many people are as… willing to allow humans down here." Sarah rolled her eyes and Jareth shrugged once more then stood straight. "As you can see, I clearly allow humans here."

"Really? I never would've guessed that in my wildest dreams dear Goblin King… arrogant jerk."

He grinned widely, fangs showing. "That I am dear Sarah. That I am. Now, unfortunately, I need to go check out an unruly bunch of trolls in the corner of my lands. That means you'll be here alone for a bit."

She waved a hand. "I'll go visit Cleo." He opened his mouth. "And if she's not there I'll visit Samuel and help him out with Scarab and Carmen. And if he's not there I'll go bother Evie. Do you want the list to go on?" He still looked uncomfortable. "Honestly Jareth. I'll be fine."

Jareth frowned slightly then nodded. "I should be back before dinner."

"Okay. Have fun." He scoffed and turned, walking out of the room as she laughed behind him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Cleo!"

The centaur turned and grinned widely. "Sarah!"

Sarah laughed hurrying over to her side. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Same here." Sarah watched in amazement as Cleo wore the flowers together, making a chain. "How do you do that?"

Cleo looked at her then at the flowers. "Oh… here…" She carefully showed her how to bind the flower stems together. Sarah grinned widely as she got the hang of it and began humming quietly, both just enjoying the warm summer day and each other's company.

"So Sarah," Cleo spoke after a few minutes. "Where is our darling King Jareth?"

Sarah snorted at her wording. "Goblin King left a little while ago. Something to do with the trolls."

Cleo looked at her startled. "The trolls?"

Sarah nodded. "That's what he said." When Cleo didn't respond Sarah looked back at her. She looked worried. "Is something wrong with the trolls Cleo?"

Cleo smiled slightly. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Sarah set her chain down. "Tell me."

Cleo sighed. "It's just… the trolls don't usually have contact with the aboveground. They keep to themselves… they don't exactly care for the underground inhabitants living above the ground."

Sarah frowned. "Maybe… maybe they just needed to talk to him?"

"Maybe… I certainly hope so." Cleo resumed her threading of flowers.

"Why Cleo?"

"The… the last time we had trouble with the trolls the entire underground erupted into a war… we almost destroyed the entire underground."

Sarah looked worried. "Do you think…"

"No dear Sarah." Cleo smiled gently at her. "I'm sure the Goblin King will fix it all."

Sarah looked at her flower chain. "I hope Jareth's all right…"

Cleo's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. She'd never heard Sarah say his name before, always referring to him as 'Goblin King.' She watched the human for a few moments, Sarah just staring at her flower chain in worry.

"Lady Cleopatra," a cool voice called from the trees. Sarah and Cleo turned to find the same male coming out of the trees, glancing between Sarah and Cleo.

"Hello pony!" Sarah chirped happily. "Have you come to help up make flower necklaces?"

He scowled at her. "It's not pony."

"Then what is it?" He didn't reply. "Guess it is pony."

"It's Anor."

She blinked then nodded. "That's what I said. Pony."

"It's _Anor_."

"That's nice pony." He almost snarled at her then turned and stomped off in the opposite direction. Cleo giggled and turned to Sarah.

"Thank you. I did not have the patience for him right now."

Sarah giggled. "Consider it repayment for all the times you helped me with the Goblin King." At the mention of Jareth she fell quiet once more.

"Sarah…"

"**SARAH!"** Both turned to find Carmen and Scarab racing towards them. Sarah let out a shrill cry of happiness and raced towards the chestnut stallion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Carmen! Long time no see!"

"**You too."** He batted her with his nose. **"Where have you been?**"

"Around. Tormenting cooks and the king as well as cleaning out all the junk I've brought from home."

He nickered softly and batted her lightly once more. **"Scarab and I have been lonely with only Cleo for company. She's quite boring." **

"Hey!" Cleo said in protest putting her hands on her hips.

They all laughed and Sarah bent down patting Riley who'd followed after the horses. "Hello there Ri. How you doing?" He just wagged, tongue lolling.

"Cleopatra." They turned once more to find Anor walking up stiffly, jaw tense.

Sarah scowled. "What do you-"

"Cleopatra. Your father is asking for you."

Cleo froze then her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"The trolls are acting up. He needs your help."

Cleo shot him a worried look then turned to Sarah. "Dear Sarah. I need you to stay near the castle today."

Sarah looked at her quickly. "Why? I thought the trolls were just being paranoid."

"Human." She looked at Anor. "If the trolls are drawing the attention of Lady Cleopatra's father, it's something important. Since Cleopatra seems to have connected with you, stay near the castle, or at least with someone else."

Sarah glanced at Cleo who nodded, then nodded herself. "All right." Cleo sent her a warm smile and turned, hurrying after Anor. "You'd better be here tomorrow Cleo!" she shouted before the centaur disappeared. The girl turned and waved then disappeared into the shadows.

Sarah frowned slightly then looked up at Carmen who also looked confused. Scarab was shifting nervously and taking small steps back towards the stables.

"Scarab?" She shot Sarah a look. "Are the trolls honestly that bad?"

Scarab shifted uneasily. **"They… well when they get in a mood… I'd hate to be in their way…"**

Sarah looked back at the dark trees. _Oh Jareth… I hope you're all right…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jareth was currently aggravated. He rubbed his temples as the couple in front of him shouted at each other standing amidst the destruction a rouge troll had caused. It had only been a juvenile troll, 8 feet high, about 500 pounds with a 4 foot long 1 foot wide club. But it still had destroyed an entire village because a stupid fae had made the mistake of trying to attack it.

The couple let out a string of curses at each other. "Enough!" Jareth shouted and everything quieted down. "Look. I want everyone here to go to the next town and seek shelter. I will make sure the trolls are calmed down. You can move back in a few days if they have. Understood?"

They nodded and he turned, transforming into an owl and flying towards the mountains. This was Toroku's territory, the shady part of the mountain. Spotting the castle in the distance he quickened his pace. He would've used crystals to move from one place to another but Toroku had spells against such movement near his palace, a precaution against his enemies.

Spotting the entrance he dove towards it, landing lightly on the ground and transforming at the same time. The guards recognized him immediately and stepped aside as he walked in and to the throne room where he knew Toroku was. Sure enough the dark eyed man was sitting on his throne, a desk in front of him and working on something.

His gaze flickered up, resting on Jareth then back down before he paused and looked up fully.

"Jareth. What do I owe this visit to?"

"Toroku." Jareth bowed his head once in greeting. "One of the trolls on your lands just tore through one of the villages in the furthest most corner of my territory."

Toroku cursed under his breath. "Again?"

Jareth blinked then his mismatched gaze narrowed. "Again? This has happened before recently?"

Toroku rubbed his forehead, nodding then stood and walked over to a map on the war. Several blue spots decorated it. "For the past three months."

Jareth stared at the map then turned to him angrily. "Why didn't you mention this at the council?"

"I did not think it was important. After the last attack in Carkan, the trolls stopped. That was four weeks ago."

Jareth's gaze darkened even more. "But that would mean… 8 attacks in two months… that's unusual."

"Yes… I think several of their younger ones are quite rebellious… it always seems to be the same trolls responsible."

"It was only one this time… a Sirhan I believe."

"Aye. That's the one. Sirhan Sirhan. He and his little group of misbehaviors."

Jareth scowled then sighed heavily. "If this continues please notify High Council."

Toroku nodded. "I was going to as soon as it reached 10. I believe today was the 9th one."

Jareth sighed once more then turned. "I'd better go make sure the centaurs on my lands haven't heard yet. King Ambitio would not be pleased."

Toroku snorted. "He's never pleased."

"Good point." Jareth smiled slightly. "I suspect Kira will have asked you about a party soon?" Toroku snorted and waved him away. Jareth laughed. "I will see you soon." With that he turned on his heel and returned to the front of the castle, transforming into an owl and leaping into the sky.

Inside the castle, Toroku watched as he flew away then went over to the map drawing a dot and labeling it '9.' He released a heavy sigh and shook his head.

_Please don't let us repeat history._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"_CAR-_MEN! You jerk!"

The horse whinnied loudly in laughter and turned, hurrying from her side. Scarab stood on the sidelines giggling, several other horses watching in amusement as they grazed nearby.

Sarah pulled herself from the water trough and raced after him. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'll turn you into glue and give Riley your bones to eat! And then I'll make a pelt out of your hide and a hairbrush from your mane!"

"**You've though this out before haven't you?" **

"Yes! Get back here!"

"**No. I don't think I will!"** He whinnied as he stopped dead and she skidded to avoid running into him, falling on her face.

"CARMEN!"

"**Yes dear Sarah?" **

"YOU! ARE! A! JERK!"

"**You've already used that particular one mortal." **

"SHUDDUP! COME HERE!"

"**No… you know, I don't think I want to." **

"You… you… AUGH!"

Carmen whinnied in laughter once more and held his head high. In doing so he didn't see Sarah grab a bucket of water and toss it at him.

"**AUGH! Sarah!" **

"Yes?" she asked sweetly then screeched as he charged at her. She dove under the fence and turned, grinning when he couldn't reach her. "Nah nah! Nah nah! Ha ha ha-AUGH!" She spun around to find Rica and Mira standing there, both holding empty dripping buckets. She let out a shrill cry and raced after the two who shrieked in laughter and raced away.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jareth took a deep breath as he landed in a clearing. He knew the centaurs were around. It just took some time to find them, get through the pleasantries, then finally get to the point of why he was there.

"Who goes!"

He sighed once more. "Lord Jareth of the Labyrinth and Goblin Kingdom."

The centaur shifted, holding a spear then nodded and turned. "Follow me."

He followed the pale brown centaur into the forest a little ways before they entered another clearing, this one huge with several small huts to keep out the rain.

"My lord Ambitio!" the centaur called, the other dozens of centaurs turning and looking. "Lord Jareth has come!"

"Fawn!" another called out. "Lord Ambitio left awhile ago! He's gone to check on our brother tribe about the trolls!"

'Fawn' glanced at Jareth. "Um… do you know when he'll be back?" he called. The other centaur shrugged.

Jareth mentally rolled his eyes and cursed. It would take him hours to find the other centaurs, _if_ he ever found them. He needed to get back to his castle. "I'll just send him a letter explaining everything," Jareth said, then bowed. "Thank you for your help."

Fawn bowed back and nodded. "I'll tell him to expect it."

"Thank you." Jareth turned and leapt into the air, wings beating towards Goblin Castle.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"_Od uoy kaeps hsilgne? I ma morf dnuorgevoba_." Sarah said.

Evie smiled. "Almost. Uoy is actually _ooo-oy_. Not _you-oy_."

"_Od uoy kaeps hsilgne?_"

Evie squealed and clapped her hands. "Perfect!"

Sarah grinned widely. "Thanks Evie. I'm getting better, right?"

"Everyday! This is so cool! Maybe I can teach you fairy, mermish, troll, gnome, unicorn, phoenix, dragon. There's so many! But once you have the universal language down it's so much easier for all the rest."

"Whoa…" Sarah's eyes were wide. "Unicorn?"

"Yeah. Well… you should probably get Lady Ikkakujuu to teach you. Some say she's a descendent of a unicorn that was transformed into a princess by an evil witch."

"Really?... Hm…"

Evie giggled. "And what about you Sarah? Are you a descendent of some creature?"

"I may be."

"Probably a troll."

Sarah let out a shrill cry and grabbed a pillow smacking Evie with it. "You're the descendent of a cockroach then my dear!"

Evie laughed. "Aw! Why? Cause I can survive a nuclear war?"

"No! Because when you cut off its head it runs around all crazy like!"

"I thought that was a chicken?"

Sarah blinked. "Um…" She shrugged. "Whatever."

Evie laughed. "Good job Sarah. Forget what you were speaking of entirely."

Sarah scoffed. "I didn't forget!"

"Oh? Then what were we talking about?"

"We…" Sarah blinked then crossed her arms. "Okay. So maybe I did forget."

Evie burst into giggles.

"Well you forgot too!"

"I did no such… oh wait… yes I did."

Sarah laughed and whapped her with the pillow once more. "Good job oh one who knows all!" She set the pillow aside. "Okay. Teach me how to stay, 'Carmen. You're a jerk.'"

Evie laughed. "And why would you wish to know that?"

"Because he is one. Duh." Evie laughed and grabbed the book, Sarah giggling as well.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah sat in the courtyard, watching as the Goblins chased after chickens, walked around in a daze, or just sat there, uninterested in the world around them, engulfed in only pleasant survival.

She smiled. _After what Jareth told me, they deserve to be happy,_ she thought. _But one can not help but feel jealous when their everyday problems cause so much of a burden._ She sat back, feeling a saddened look arise on her face. _I cause everyone so much grief…_

"Female mortal?" She stirred herself from her thoughts and looked up to see a goblin sitting there watching her. "Is female mortal-king friend sad?"

She smiled slightly. "I'm all right."

The goblin blinked then said, "Female mortal-king friend okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

After several repetitions of the statements she barely contained an annoyed growl. "I'm. Fine." she scowled.

The goblin blinked once more. "Female mortal-"

"FEMALE MORTAL-KING FRIEND IS FINE!" she shouted.

He blinked in surprise then said, "who female mortal-king friend?"

She let out a cry of aggravation and stood, spinning and storming into the castle. As she stomped down the hall she heard an amused chuckle. She spun and scowled darkly.

"What are you laughing at?"

Jareth, who'd been sitting in a window, having watched the whole thing grinned. "I can't believe you didn't throw one through a window this time."

"I was about to but figured you'd try to break my arm again."

He blinked then his smile fell. "Sarah… I'm-"

"You should know when I'm sarcastic by now Jareth," she muttered, rolling her eyes and turning, walking down the hall. He blinked then hurried after her, falling into stride with her.

"How can I know when you're serious or not when you're always sarcastic?" he asked, smirking as her eyes flared.

"Well maybe you should start trying!" she snapped, flinging open the library doors and stalking across the room.

He blinked in surprise then frowned slightly. "Maybe I do try."

"Then try harder!"

He scowled now, eyes darkening, disappearing and reappearing in front of her. "Even if I try my hardest Sarah, nothing will ever please you will it? I try to help and all you do is yell at me to stop."

She flinched, knowing he was talking about her nightmare. "Maybe I don't want to tell you."

He scoffed. "It was probably about some boy dumping you wasn't it? Couldn't stand your temper."

Her eyes widened then narrowed dangerously. "Why you…" She didn't know she was swinging, didn't know she swung until his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist tightly, palm half an inch from her face. She blinked back her surprise then lost all anger at the dark look he was giving her.

He shoved her back. "Leave. Get out of my sight."

She looked scared for a moment then snarled back, "gladly." She growled and was about to stomp up to her room when a muffled shout reached her ears and she blinked before peering around the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

First of all, good lord! It's been… (tries to count) a long time since I last updated. The reason is school. I've had a big project due basically every week as well as five times as much homework as usual. Grawr.

Woot! This chapter was actually quite fun to write! Just a note but the trolls won't be coming back immediately. They'll be back later on in the story when the plot really gets going.

To all who reviewed and those that didn't, last chapters sentences:

**Fae:** My name is Sarah.

**French:** Why? You don't like French? It's the language of love. (_Roughly Translated. It's been a year since I took a class._)

I think every single person who guess got it all right! The trick to the fae is to read it backwards. I did originally have the entire sentence backwards so it would've been "Haras si eman ym" but I think I switched that to old fae instead of new fae… I think… I can't really remember… (major sweatdrop)

So congrats and a MAJOR thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm almost at 100 reviews! AUGH! I love you ALL!

(major hugs and a billion-gazillion cookies, milk, chocolate, hot chocolate, and candy for everyone!)

So anyone know who Sirhan Sirhan is? And no, it's not a typo. That's his actual name. Anyone who wins gets extra cookies.

Next chapter there's be many new peoples coming! Many many! You'll meet a few of the more main characters of the story. What else… hm. I think that's all the major breakthroughs next chapter.

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… P nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time:**

"How can I know when you're serious or not when you're always sarcastic?" he asked, smirking as her eyes flared.

"Well maybe you should start trying!" she snapped, flinging open the library doors and stalking across the room.

He blinked in surprise then frowned slightly. "Maybe I do try."

"Then try harder!"

He scowled now, eyes darkening, disappearing and reappearing in front of her. "Even if I try my hardest Sarah, nothing will ever please you will it? I try to help and all you do is yell at me to stop."

She flinched, knowing he was talking about her nightmare. "Maybe I don't want to tell you."

He scoffed. "It was probably about some boy dumping you wasn't it? Couldn't stand your temper."

Her eyes widened then narrowed dangerously. "Why you…" She didn't know she was swinging, didn't know she swung until his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist tightly, palm half an inch from her face. She blinked back her surprise then lost all anger at the dark look he was giving her.

He shoved her back. "Leave. Get out of my sight."

She looked scared for a moment then snarled back, "gladly." She growled and was about to stomp up to her room when a muffled shout reached her ears and she blinked before peering around the door.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 11 (July 1st)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah peered around the door to find Jareth standing in the middle of the room, body tensing, fisted hands shaking. She almost felt bad for yelling at him. _Almost. _She smirked. _Maybe I should run away… go back aboveground. That'll show him._ Grinning, she turned once more to leave when another shout, this one not from Jareth came.

"UNCLE JARE!" Jareth stiffened. They both, one in the open, one hiding, turned as the library room doors flew open. He took a step forward.

"Uncle!"

"Uncle!"

Three kids rushed into the room. A smile spread widely across his face and he headed towards them then got onto one knee as they collided with him. A startled expression was all she saw before he fell backwards, landing on his back as the girls laughed.

"Em! Bella! Kat!" a laughing woman's voice called. "Do not harm your uncle! I will be blamed!"

"That's for sure!" a man's voice laughed then grunted. "Don't elbow me!"

"I'll elbow you if I want to elbow you!" They entered the throne room and Sarah was surprised to see the girl didn't look much older than herself. The man also looked about the same age.

The man had short dark hair that glinted royal blue in the sun. His eyes were amber gold and currently narrowed at the woman at his side. He wore a billowing black shirt with a tan vest over it and a pair of black slacks. Around his hips was a loose tan belt, a sheathed sword hanging from it.

The woman wore a cream colored shirt that buttoned up the front and at the cuffs so the arms were billowy. She wore denim capris, which threw Sarah off but not for long because her eyes were drawn to the gurgling baby on her right hip. Both the woman and the baby had fair blond hair, the woman bright blue eyes, the baby's eyes silver gray.

The baby wore a one piece suit with feet attached, kicking happily now, the outfit a light blue color. He was tugging on the woman's hip elbow length hair and gurgling.

The pair walked into the throne room and to Jareth by the time they'd finished bickering playfully. The woman turned to Jareth who was currently sitting crossed legged, two girls sitting in his lap, arms around him and the last hugging his neck from behind him giggling.

The woman laughed. "Emily. Katrina. Bellezza. Leave your uncle alone. At least let him get up to give _me_ a hug!" They all giggled but climbed off. Jareth stood and brushed himself off.

"I'm not happy with you," he growled dangerously and shot the male a look. "Either of you."

The male held his hands up in surrender. "Believe me man, I wanted out of that castle faster than you could say High King but that's not gonna happen unless _someone_," he turned to glared at the woman, "decides she'll get her aaaa…" he trailed off noticing three pairs of eyes watching him and cleared his throat. "Unless someone decides to get her _butt_ up off the couch and go visit."

Jareth suddenly grinned and pulled the woman into a hug. "I've missed you Kira."

She smiled and hugged him back. "I've missed you too Jareth."

Jareth turned to the man, an arm still around the Kira's waist, the baby dropping Kira's hair and turning for Jareth's. "Alan." He shook the man's hand with a warm smile.

Alan grinned. "Jareth. It's been awhile."

Sarah decided it was a good time to enter the library, took a step back then knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jareth called, less colder than usual, but a lot less happier than he just was. She pushed the door open and peeked inside. Jareth had his stoic mask on, watching her with mismatched eyes.

Five other pairs of eyes glanced up at her, the last pair laughing and tugging on its holder's hair, causing Jareth to wince slightly and tilt his head slightly towards the baby. The girls got to their feet, one holding her arms up to Alan so he'd hold her, another clinging to Kira's legs, the last hiding behind her legs.

Kira grinned widely. "So Jareth… who's this?" she asked slyly.

Sarah huffed and crossed her arms, catching the intention Kira had made. "No one of great importance. I'm leaving soon." She turned to Jareth. "I figured I'd give you the heads up."

"You can not leave," he scowled.

She shrugged. "I'll figure out a way. Just a warning." She turned back to Kira who'd started giggling.

"I like this girl. What's your name?"

Sarah glanced at Jareth who was now trying to tug his hair from the baby's fingers. "My name's Sarah." She bowed her head shortly. "Sarah Williams."

Kira's eyes widened and grinning she turned to Jareth. "_The_ Sarah?" He sent a scowl at Kira then returned to the task on hand. Kira grinned wider. "You're known all the way to the sea!" She tossed the arm not holding the baby into the air. Sarah felt a grin forming. "You defeated Jareth, the Goblin King! The _undefeatable_ Goblin King! And he was defeated by a mortal no less." At Sarah's frown, she quickly added, "no offense. I've been around him," she nodded to Jareth who was now fully scowling at her, eyes narrowing and glaring, "way too long."

Alan patted her on the head. "And the fact that you're just dense." She scowled at the man.

"Are you from Aboveground?" Sarah blurted out.

Kira blinked in confusion then shook her head. "No. Why?"

"You're… attire…"

Kira glanced down at her jean capris then a wicked grin spread across her features. "No. I like dressing unlike the other women living down here whenever I visit my dear brother. Embarrasses him to no end, especially if someone important was here."

Sarah frowned in confusion then her jaw dropped but before she could speak Jareth glared at Kira. "And what if some of the council were here? Or father? What would you do then?"

She grinned brilliantly. "Claim that living with wild animals, quote unquote Alan and my children, has changed the fact that skirts and dresses are not suitable to my lifestyle. Besides, they're quite comfortable."

He gave her a dull look but when one of the kids tugged on a strand of hair he turned back to her.

"You're _his_ sister?" Sarah asked pointing from Kira to Jareth, the latter scowling at her.

"And what do you mean of tha-" he started angrily but Kira interrupted.

"Yes. Pity isn't it?" She sighed. "Just think, having to live with this arrogant oaf for hundreds of years."

He sighed irritably. "I give up. It's not fair two against one."

"The great Goblin King giving up?" Kira and Alan echoed.

Sarah frowned. "How old are you? You don't look any older than me and I'm only 25."

Kira let out a bark of laughter. "I'm almost 900 years old!" She motioned to Jareth with her head. "Unlike this Grandpa. He's almost 1000."

Alan snorted and Sarah's eyes widened greatly as she looked at Jareth who was _still_ trying to remove his hair from the baby's grasp without harming the baby. "Kira!" he suddenly snapped. "Would you please let me have my hair back?"

She blinked at him then looked at the baby and grinned. She pulled her hair back over her shoulder. "Look Ed. Look what Mommy's got."

He turned his gaze back to his mother and gurgling latching onto her hair and sticking it into his mouth. She made a face.

"Edmund! Mommy doesn't want her hair slobbered on!" The baby just gurgled as she sighed. She looked at Sarah and shrugged. "Kids."

"Which you didn't introduce sweetheart," Alan suddenly spoke up.

Kira blinked then gasped. "No I didn't!" She bowed to Sarah, still holding the baby who just let out a louder bubble of happiness. "I'm sorry. My name, Miss Sarah, is Kira. I'm Jareth's younger sister."

She motioned to Alan. "This is Alan, King of the lands of Crystal Lake and my husband." She put a hand on the little girl that had clung to her legs.

"This is my oldest, Bellezza, Bella for short." Bellezza had golden brown hair and golden eyes like her father. She wore a red short sleeved shirt and black shorts. She looked about 6.

Kira reached around and patted the girl behind her on the head. "This is Katrina, or Kat." The girl had shoulder length pin straight black hair like her father but emerald eyes. She wore a cream colored pair of shorts and a white tee shirt. She looked about 5.

Alan bounced the girl he held. "This is Emily, Em." The girl giggled shyly realizing Sarah had noticed her and put her face in her father's chest peeking out and giggling more. Her blond hair was pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head and her eyes were bright blue. She wore a pair of denim overalls and a light blue tee shirt underneath. She looked about 4 years old.

Kira bounced the baby on her hip. "And this is our youngest, Edmund." The baby gurgled, fair blond hair like his mother's and silvery gray eyes. He had to be at least a year but less than 2. He released his mother's hair to make a grab for the necklace Jareth always wore. Jareth was forced to catch him as Kira handed him over and sighed holding the baby in front of him as it played with the necklace.

Sarah frowned. "I feel like I didn't introduce myself enough now."

Kira giggled. "That's what happens when you have only yourself faced before a big family. It used to be Jareth and me against Alan's 40 person family."

Alan scowled. "Twelve is a big difference than 40."

"Yeah well it _felt_ like 40. Deal with it."

"You two sure bicker a lot," Sarah muttered.

Kira laughed. "Yes we do and proud of it. Now, shall we enjoy some dinner in the gardens or did you two already eat?"

Sarah bit her lip. "Well… actually…"

"The gardens sound good Kira," Jareth butted in. "Shall I go ask the cook to bring it out for us?"

Kira nodded. "Take Sarah and the girls with you. Alan I will go find the blanket." Jareth nodded and handed Edmund back, the baby reluctantly releasing the shining necklace but perking up at the sound of food.

Katrina and Bellezza immediately grabbed one of Jareth's hands tugging him towards the doors. Sarah was about to follow when a hand pulled on the edge of her shirt. She looked down at Emily who smiled shyly.

She didn't miss everyone's stunned looks but didn't comment on it, instead sitting down on the backs of her heels to look Emily in the eye.

"Hi," she smiled. "Your name's Emily right?" Emily smiled even more shyer and nodded. "Do you know what my name is?" Emily smile fell a little. "It's all right. I don't think you would've been able to remember. Not a lot of people can. It's Sarah." When she didn't reply Sarah smiled softly. "Can you say Sarah, Emily?"

"Um… Sarah," Kira started. "About Em-"

Emily's smile fell and she looked away. Sarah smiled and touched her chin. "Hey. It's all right. I'll talk for both of us all right?" Emily brightened and nodded. Again Sarah didn't miss the stunned looks of her parents and Jareth. Sarah stood. "Why don't you show me the way to the kitchens? I'm new here so I don't know." Emily nodded and grabbed her hand again tugging her towards the door. "So Emily, what's your favorite food?" Sarah's voice drifted down the hallway before they couldn't hear her and Jareth turned stunned to Kira and Alan who were staring after their daughter.

"Did she just…" Jareth started.

"Uh huh," Alan nodded.

"And she just…"

"Uh huh," Kira agreed.

Jareth smiled brightly. "Maybe that means she'll get better."

Kira's stunned face fell into a slight frown. "The healer said… she never would but…" She turned frantic eyes up to him. "Jareth. I know how much you don't like that girl but please, _please_ don't make her leave! If she got Em to look at her, even grab her hand within 10 minutes of meeting her, think of what she could do in two days! Please Jareth!"

He glanced at her. "I'll try not to argue."

Kira sighed gratefully. "Thank y-"

"But not just for you and Alan, Kira. For Emily too. She's my niece and I'll take care of her."

Kira smiled then ruffled his hair. "Go catch up to your girlfriend lover boy."

Jareth replaced his caring face with a scowling mask and headed for the doorway.

"Wait Uncle!" Bellezza cried happily.

"Yeah! Wait Uncle!" Kat chirped, hurrying after her sister. They caught up to Sarah and Emily quickly, Sarah barely sparing him a glance as she smiled at the girls.

"So what shall we have for lunch?" she asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Sandwiches!" Kat cried.

"Sandwiches!" Bella agreed. Emily tugged on her sister's sleeve. "Em-Em wants sandwiches too!"

"All right! Sandwiches is it! How about macaroni salad too? And ice cream!"

"Yay!"

"Come and help me pick it out!" They all crowded around her as she opened the cupboard. Jareth had used his magic to make the food stay cold so the ice cream wouldn't melt and the food wouldn't spoil. Kira and Alan followed them in, bickering once more. The food was packed, drinks gathered and they made their way outside.

"Where too?" Sarah asked. Bella and Kat took off across the lawn. Emily not wanting to be left behind raced after them.

A howl suddenly let loose and they all turned as a yellow blur bounded upon the three girls. Emily let loose a squeal as it collided with her. Kira, Alan, and Jareth were halfway across the lawn before Sarah gasped.

"Riley!" Sarah shouted. The big golden retriever stood over the stunned Emily wagging ferociously and looked up at Sarah. "Bad dog!"

Emily suddenly squealed again and wrapped her arms around the dog. Riley barked and licked her cheek.

Sarah smiled and sat down next to Emily. "Want him to lie down so you can scratch his belly?"

Emily nodded and Sarah made a motion. Riley lay down and she made another motion and he rolled over. Emily scratched his belly, smiling.

"I told you we needed to get her a dog," Alan hissed to Kira.

"Well she was afraid of all the ones we were gonna get her."

Jareth rolled his eyes at them and looked to Emily. "Emily. Would you invite Riley to eat lunch with us?"

Emily's eyes widened and she nodded turning to Sarah who smiled. "Riley. Emily wants to know if you want to eat lunch with us." Riley barked and licked Emily's cheek. Emily squealed and leapt to her feet, racing towards a cherry tree, overlooking the pond. Riley barked and raced after her. Sarah laughed and followed after them. "Riley! Don't trip Emily!"

Kira and Alan looked at Jareth. "What do you think Sarah would do if we asked her if we could keep Riley?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth glanced at Sarah as he lay underneath one of the cherry trees on his property near the big pond. He'd been watching her since lunch started, worried something was going to happen. He knew she wouldn't hurt anyone but was waiting for her to bite his head off since he'd practically done the same only a little while ago. She hadn't. She's been polite and humorous to Kira and Alan (which Jareth hated since Kira loved her more and more and he _knew_ she'd be trying to set them up together) and she acted like a big sister to the three kids.

Now she was sitting still as a statue, eyes focused on something in the mud, Emily sitting on the bank behind her watching quietly, Riley at her side as she pet him. Sarah carefully inched forward, slower and slower before her hand darted forward. She did this several times, once almost falling in. This happened to be the last time because the reaction was different.

"I caught it!" she screeched triumphantly and Emily let out a cry of happiness. "Girls!" she cried. Katrina and Bellezza looked over from their sandwiches. "Come here! Look!" They jumped to their feet and ran over as she put something into a big bucket she'd asked Jareth for earlier.

They peered into it then squealed jumping back. "They jumped!" Katrina laughed.

"Can I touch them?" Bellezza asked.

"No!" Katrina cried. "They give warts!" Emily looked up quickly, having already touched whatever it was.

"They… they will!" Bellezza squeaked.

"Don't be silly Kat," Sarah smiled, ruffling Emily's hair, the girl giving her a smile. "Frogs don't give you warts." They all breathed a sigh of relief. "Toads do." They all looked back up at her as she held her hand out.

"Toad."

They all squealed jumping away and Sarah broke into giggles. The girls realizing she'd been kidding leapt on her, all of them laughing as Sarah jumped up. They turned and raced after her, Riley on Emily's heels.

Halfway to the trees she stopped dead and all three girls behind her ran into her legs. "We forgot to put the froggies back in the water. Who wants to help?" They all raised their hands and she giggled. "It's a good thing I caught a few. Come on." They all trotted after her as she slid down to the edge of the water.

"Who's first?" Bellezza bounced forward. Sarah helped her down next to her and held the bucket out. Squealing several times, Bellezza pulled a frog out.

"Now what Sarah?"

"Now bend down and _carefully_ put the froggie back in the water."

Bellezza did so and the frog swam off. "Bye froggie!" she called after it. Sarah giggled and helped her back up the hill, helping Katrina down. The girl repeated the process, waving to hers then scrambled up the hill. Emily was more cautious, looking worried.

"What's the matter Emily?" Sarah asked. Emily frowned at the pond. "Emily?"

"Sarah!" Kira called nervously. "Watch Emily by the water okay!"

Sarah waved at the blond showing she'd heard her. Emily held out her hand. Sarah took it then held out the bucket. "Do you want to put the last froggie back?" Emily nodded, determined. Riley barked behind her as she carefully took the frog out. Her hand squeezed Sarah's tighter as she bent down, putting the frog back into the water before she stood and darted back up the hill, sitting next to Riley.

Sarah dumped the water out of the bucket then turned walking back up the hill. She ruffled Emily's hair. "Come on Emily! Time for ice cream." Emily smiled and grabbed Riley's collar hurrying after the dog. Making sure all three girls had a bowl of ice cream and sat a far enough distance away, Sarah turned to Kira. "What's with Emily and water?"

Kira frowned. "She… almost drowned a year or so ago."

Sarah winced lightly. "Oh."

Alan smiled at her. "But the fact you got her so close to the pond shows improvement. Emily's sort of a… a recluse so to say. She doesn't like meeting new people or things happening and changing her life so quickly. You're the first person that Emily has met that within five minutes of learning your name, has actually stepped away from us. Forget taking your hand, laughing with you or anything. She doesn't like new people. The fact she's voluntarily taken your hand and spent time near you… and she only met you an hour ago… Sarah. That's amazing."

Sarah blushed furiously. "Oh… thanks… She's just so cute."

Kira and Alan laughed. "That's what Jareth said the first time he saw her."

Jareth scowled at her. "What?"

"Oh. The Goblin King thought something was cute?"

Jareth scowled then smirked. "I'm looking at it."

Sarah blinked then flushed. "Jerk!" She threw a sandwich at him, which he just disappeared and reappeared. Kira and Alan were laughing at her, Jareth smirking. Sarah's hand inched towards another piece of food.

"Sarah!" Bella cried as the three leapt at the girl, startling her. "Play with us!"

She laughed. "Play what?"

"Hide and go seek!" Kat giggled, turning and running off.

"Okay! Go hide! One… two… three…"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Good night Bella, Kat, Emily," Sarah called as she walked to her room. Bella and Kat mumbled tiredly, stumbling after their parents. Emily waved, hand fisted in Kira's pants as they walked in the other direction.

"Night Sarah," Kira smiled. "Thanks for letting them wear you out inside of us."

Sarah laughed and waved it off. "It was fun. See you in the morning."

"See ya."

She entered her room, Riley following after her. She shut the door and turned only to stifle a squeak though she still jumped. Grabbing her shirt where her heart would be she glared darkly at Jareth who smirked, sitting on her bed. "Yes?"

He chuckled. "Just wanted to thank you."

She blinked. "For what?"

"For being good to the girls even though we weren't on good terms."

She blinked once more before rolling her eyes and going to her dresser to find pajamas. "First of all Goblin King, I would _never_ take my anger out on someone who wasn't involved just because they were related to, least of all children. Secondly, I'm still angry at you."

She didn't see his slight wince but turned as he reappeared next to her. "How could I ever make it up to you my dear Sarah?" he asked, bowing deeply.

She raised an eyebrow. "Who said you could make it up?"

He didn't answer her then stood straight. "Good night Sarah." He turned to leave.

"Jareth." He paused and looked back. "You can make it up by not asking anymore."

He frowned then nodded. "I won't ask."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Good night Sarah."

"Night." He disappeared and she hugged her clothes, grinning happily then shook her head. "Riley. I'm going nuts." He merely woofed and went back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Yay! New chappie! Finally. Writer's block is all I claim.

Aw. I don't think anyone guessed who Sirhan Sirhan was. Sirhan Sirhan murdered… one of the Kennedy's… Great. I forgot… It wasn't the president. It was the one who'd just won California then was shot. Whatever.

On another note, thanks to TKMoiMoi Carmen is actually 17-17.1 hands instead of the 20 hands that I put down. I'm sad to admit but I've only ridden horses like three times in my life and all three were one of those walking trail rides. Thanks again for the help TKMoiMoi!

So, our new characters:

We've got Alan and Kira of Crystal Lake. Kira's Jareth's younger sister, Alan his brother-in-law.

His three nieces, their daughters:

Bellezza (which means beauty in Italian) who goes by "Bella", who's six years old.

Katrina, who goes by "Kat", who's five years old.

Emily, who goes by "Em" who's four years old and traumatized by her almost drowning last year and who will play a HUGE part in Sarah's healing as well as Sarah healing her.

And Jareth's only nephew, Edmund, who goes by "Ed" and who's about 18 months old. His favorite hobby is staring at shiny things or chewing on people's hair.

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… P nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"How could I ever make it up to you my dear Sarah?" he asked, bowing deeply.

She raised an eyebrow. "Who said you could make it up?"

He didn't answer her then stood straight. "Good night Sarah." He turned to leave.

"Jareth." He paused and looked back. "You can make it up by not asking anymore."

He frowned then nodded. "I won't ask."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Good night Sarah."

"Night." He disappeared and she hugged her clothes, grinning happily then shook her head. "Riley. I'm going nuts." He merely woofed and went back to sleep.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 12 (July 3rd)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Two days later, Sarah found herself in the library, peace and quiet for once. She loved Jareth's nieces and even though Emily didn't talk at all, Bella and Kat certainly made up for it. Then add Riley barking to a laughing and squealing trio and… well her head didn't appreciate it was all. Sighing heavily she sunk further into the couch cushions, back against the arm rest, knees drawn up with a book against them.

It was about creatures living in the Underground. Someone had, thankfully enough, put together a book so humans like herself could figure what something was. She did want to see a Kelpie though… not ride it for it would likely kill her but just see it. And she was pretty sure those bottomless black eyes gazing at her from the fountain in the gardens was a water sprite. As soon as it noticed her stares it disappeared.

The door opened to the library and she froze, sinking deeper into the couch. When it shut a moment later she let out a sigh of relief, turning the page in her book. "Find anything interesting?"

She squeaked and jumped, spinning to find Jareth standing there. She scowled. "What?"

He grinned, pointed fangs showing. "Aw. Did I scare poor Sarah?"

"Yes you did. Go away." He flopped down next to her instead. "Goblin King…" she warned and he grinned further.

The door opened once more and she squeaked and ducked her head, grabbing the front of his shirt and making him do the same. He scowled at her, more so in confusion than anger.

"Sarah?" Rica called.

When Sarah mouthed 'go away, go away, go away' Jareth raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth. She quickly put a hand over his mouth and he scowled once more.

"Guess she's not here Mira. Let's go check her room again!" The door shut and they heard running feet before Sarah sighed in relief.

She sat back, releasing Jareth who scowled. "What was that for?" he asked.

She rubbed her temples. "I need peace and quiet until at least lunchtime. What time is it?"

"Nearly 10:30."

"Good. Another half an hour at least."

"Oh, so I'm just not here then am I?"

She shrugged. "I'm used to you. You don't give me headaches… wait… never mind."

He smirked and ruffled her hair. "That's what I here for Sarah." He got to his feet. "But I will leave you to your thoughts. If you wish to not be disturbed you may retire to my private library."

She looked up at him in surprise then smiled. "Thanks but no thanks. If I do I'll be forgotten entirely and forget to eat."

He chuckled. "I will fetch you when lunch is ready."

She watched him momentarily, thinking then nodded. "All right. Thanks."

He nodded and held out a hand which she took and found herself already in his library. "There you go."

"Thanks Jareth."

He smiled and nodded then disappeared. Sarah turned and walked out onto the balcony, lounging in one of the chairs, propping her feet up on the balcony with a content sigh.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth returned to his private library at eleven thirty looking for Sarah. He found still in the same place he'd left her in and smiled walking over, bend down so his head was next to her but not close enough so when she spun she'd hit him.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She jumped and spun then sighed and nodded. "Very much so. Thanks again."

He looked slightly surprised then smiled and nodded. "Of course. Just to inform you, lunch is ready."

She smiled and stood, looking around. "Um…"

"What are you looking for?"

"My bookmark… well it's actually not a book mark. It's a pen I found but I-"

He reached towards her face and she jumped only for him to pull away, a pen between his fingers. "This?"

She flushed. "Yes… that…" She put it in the pages she was reading and set the book on the table inside. "Thanks."

"Hm."

"With all the favors you're doing me today, I'm going to owe you a lot."

He grinned wickedly but didn't reply. She sent him a slight scowl then reached out, grabbing his hand. "To the dining room!" He raised an eyebrow then twirled a wrist, tossing a crystal onto the ground. They arrived in a poof of smoke in the dining room, Sarah coughing as he calmly walked out from it.

"And what was the purpose of that?" Sarah asked.

"Dramatic effect." he answered simply. She rolled her eyes and headed for the dining room.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"So how would I say 'It's very nice to meet you my lord'?"

"_S'ti yrev ecin ot teem uoy ym… drol_?"

"Yup. How about my lady?"

"_S'ti yrev ecin ot teem uoy ym ydal._"

"Very goo-"

"Sarah!" The girl turned from her lesson with Evie as Kira came into the room, three toddlers running in front of her. Emily collided with Sarah first follow by Bellezza and Katrina.

Kira noticed Evie and lost her smile for a moment, replaced with panic. "Sorry. Didn't know you had company."

"It's all right!" Sarah chirped and turned to Evie. "Evie, this is Kira, Jareth's sister." Evie bowed her head. "Kira this is Evelyn Snow, Evie for short."

Kira bowed and Edmund squealed waving a fist. Evie brightened up immediately at seeing Edmund. Kira noticed and held the babe at arm's length.

"Want?"

Evie smiled brighter than Sarah had seen… ever and carefully took the baby away.

"Be careful," Kira warned, flopping on the floor, Katrina climbing into her lap. "He pulls on hair."

Evie smiled warmly at the baby who cooed, sticking the ties of her sweater in his mouth. "It's all right. I don't mind." Bellezza climbed into Sarah's lap, Emily sitting next to Riley on the floor.

"All right, here's the idea," Kira said. "We're going to go on a shopping spree." At their surprised looks, "merely because it bugs Jareth and I haven't done it in awhile. We'll leave the girls with their father and uncle though with Riley we shouldn't worry."

Sarah giggled, imagining Jareth's protest against that. A sudden flash of green reminded her of something. "Wait… what about money?"

Kira shrugged and held out her hand. A crystalline orb formed and it twirled into a thick wad of money.

Sarah's eyebrows shot up as well as Evie's. "Neat trick. Teach me?"

Kira laughed. "I don't think I can but using puppy eyes on Jareth also works."

Sarah grinned. "Give a minute to tuck that away."

Evie hid her laughter. "So, where will we be going?"

"Since Sarah seems to know the Aboveground the most, we'll go to wherever she's most comfortable."

Sarah blinked then shrugged. "The mall? There's also a lot of mini stores along the main road we could skim through."

Kira nodded. "Sounds good. Meet me in my room tomorrow morning at eight thirty. We'll get all ready to go and leave from there. That way Jareth doesn't know and he'll freak out cause he can't find you."

Sarah frowned. "But…"

Kira grinned. "And we'll put a spell on him so he can't come looking for you."

"But he'll be worried."

"Yeah well… leave a note in your room saying you've run off to join the ogre troop. He'll know you're kidding and you're fine."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You are the best little sister, you know that."

"I do try my hardest." Kira smiled then pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Evie. "You probably have the best handwriting out of all of us."

"Very true," Sarah added, Evie rolling her eyes but taking the paper.

"Sarah needs everyday clothes, ballroom clothes, dance clothes, and meeting clothes," Kira listed, Evie taking notes. "Evie… I don't know what you need."

The girl scowled lightly at the blond then said, "everything but everyday and meeting, though I don't entirely understand what the difference between dance."

"Kay. And I just need junk and finding presents for my girls." The said girls giggled.

"And I need something for Riley! And Carmen, Scarab, Cleo, Rica and Mira!" Sarah chirped then grinned wickedly. "And something for the Goblin King."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Why him?"

"Cause he has magic powers so I need to appease him so he doesn't turn me into a frog." Kira and Evie burst out laughing. "Or a toad."

Bellezza looked up. "Sarah? Toad warts?"

Sarah smiled. "No. Toads don't give warts. That's a myth."

"Myth?" Bellezza and Katrina chimed, Emily cocking her head.

"It means a story some people think is true."

"Oh." Bellezza turned back around, playing with Sarah's watch, Emily petting Riley who'd climbed up next to her.

"So where are we going again?" Kira asked.

"The mall," Sarah replied. "Then maybe we can visit the smaller shops up and down Main Ave."

"Okay! Mall and Main! Main and Mall! Got it." She got to her feet. "Come on girls. We've got to go find your father." She glanced at Sarah with a slight wince. "I haven't seen him since breakfast so he's probably in some kind of trouble."

Sarah grinned, Evie getting to her feet and holding out Edmund.

"Thanks for the brat," Kira said, taking the baby and putting him on his hip. He immediately began playing with her necklace. Bellezza slid off the couch hurrying after her mother, Emily cautiously climbing down, Riley hopping after her and wagging.

Sarah ruffled his hair. "Be good Riley." He woofed and trotted after Emily.

At the door, Kira opened it, the three hurrying off. She gave a small wave to Sarah and Evie then disappeared after them. Sarah turned to Evie. "I don't understand how she's always bouncy."

Evie shrugged. "Me neither. But people are weird down here. I suppose the air makes them insane."

Sarah scoffed. "Doesn't bode well for us then huh?"

"I suppose not. I mean look at you, you're already insane!"

Sarah gasped then grabbed a pillow. "Miss Evelyn, I believe you should surrender."

Evie grabbed a pillow as well. "Miss Sarah, I do believe the war hasn't even started. I shall never surrender!"

Later they wouldn't recall who made the first move but it ended when Jareth appeared beside Sarah to ask her something and got a face full of feathers.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Sarah…Sarah wake up!" Sarah moaned and rolled over. "_Sarah_!"

"Gngh."

"That isn't a word! Wake up!"

"Go away Rica."

There was a pause then, "it's not Rica."

"Unless you're the Goblin King you're about to get a face full of pillow."

"And if I was?"

"There'd be a brick in the pillow."

The person snorted. "What if I told you I was going aboveground to go shopping?"

Sarah's mind slowly processed that before she yelped and sat up quickly. "Shopping!"

Kira grinned at her. "Yes. Shopping. Finally some matter of thinking."

Sarah blinked at her. "Shopping."

Kira smacked her forehead then pointed to the bathroom. "Go get ready."

Sarah quickly hurried to the bathroom, taking a record breaking bath, drying her hair and getting dressed. Fifteen minutes later she stood in front of Kira in the entryway.

Evie yawned as she entered the room. "I'm here."

"Evie?" Sarah asked. "Do even know what time it is?"

"Notta clue."

Kira grinned. "Let's go!"

She threw open the door and Sarah and Evie blinked then scowled at her. "It's still night time!"

"Yup. Yes it is but it's about to be," the sun slowly rose over the mountains. "Day time." Sarah and Evie glanced at each other then sighed, not knowing what they got themselves into.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kira had transported them to Sarah's old home. Sarah looked around. It had been almost a month now since she'd been home. She ran a hand over the back of her couch then turned to Kira. "All right. Now where to?"

"Um…" Her stomach gurgled and Kira laughed nervously. "Food?"

"All right. There's a few stores along the main road that have cafés." They walked down the street, Sarah leading them along her old jogging path. She smiled as she spotted a familiar face and waved, the woman waving back as she jogging away.

"Sarah. You used to jog this entire way?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. It's not a lot if you really think about it. A half an hour each way, half an hour break for breakfast."

"Let's go into that one!" Evie chirped, bouncing towards a store. Sarah vaguely nodded, in deep conversation with Kira about her daily jogging.

"Sarah Williams!" Sarah froze as she realized what store they entered and glanced up to see Reishka stomp over. She barely had time to breathe before she was enveloped in a hug.

"Hey Reishka. I do need air to talk."

Reishka let her go and dragged her towards the back room, Kira and Evie following. There was a table and sofas and they were immediately sat down, Reishka standing with her hands on her hips.

"Where've you been! I've been so worried!" Sarah shifted nervously and a smirked played across Reishka's lips. "Are you living with that British boy?"

Sarah flushed seeing Kira and Evie look at her with identical grins. "No…"

Kira giggled and Sarah tried to kick her but missed. "Oh! Is that the mystery man I've been hearing about Sarah?" Reishka looked at her and Kira nodded with a wink. "He's cute."

Reishka grinned. "Do you have a picture yet?"

"I do!" Kira chirped and handed it to Reishka. "Stole it from Sarah." Sarah peeked and flushed again as Reishka grinned at her. It was a picture of Jareth sitting lazily on the hilltop over the pond.

"He's adorable! You never told me that!"

Sarah wished she could stop time and run away. Preferably _away_ from the underground and its inhabitants, far, far, _far_ away.

_I'm not going to be able to look Jareth in the eye without blushing for a LONG time._

"Oh Sarah you lucky girl!"

Sarah groaned and hit her head on the table. "I'm not going out with him!"

"But Sarah! He's adorable!"

_She was sure she resembled a tomato now. Sarah, The Human Tomato, they'd called her. _

Kira chirped up. "You know, they do look good together."

_Then everyone would get hungry and try to eat the Human Tomato, put her on their salads. _

Evie chimed in. "Very good. They'd be a star couple on a magazine."

_And they give the salad to Jareth who'd say, 'oh Sarah. Such a pity. We would've made the news.' _

"If you three don't mind, Sarah would like to run away now," Sarah said, muffled by the table.

They all laughed and Reishka pat her head. "All right Sarah. No more teasing."

"Thank god."

Kira grinned wickedly. "Now that the teasing is over though, we must go shopping!"

Sarah frowned. Which was worse? Teasing or shopping?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth scowled as he watched Alan playing with the girls, Edmund in his playpen gnawing on some toy of his. Alan looked up, noticing his dark look.

"Jareth. The girls will be back later. Sarah wasn't kidnapped by ogres." Jareth shot him a scowl. "Oh. My mistake. She didn't run off to join the ogres."

"It's Kira's fault."

"It's always Kira's fault." A book came out of nowhere, hitting him in the head. "Ow! What the hell!"

"ALAN!" Kira screeched. "It isn't always my fault you jerk!"

"Kira! Love! You're back!"

"Mama!"

Kira grinned widely, hugging the three girls as they raced to her. "Hello girls! Were you good for daddy?" They all nodded.

"Where's Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"In her room putting her stuff away." He heard her call for him and instantly disappeared.

Sarah hummed as she finished putting her clothes away and headed for the chairs on the balcony. "Jareth!"

"You called?"

She jumped and spun finding him standing right behind her. She backed up then cleared her throat. "Your highness, due to the vast amount of favors you have bestowed upon me in recent events, I've come upon the conclusion that I need to repay your vast generosity."

He raised an eyebrow, probably not used to the royalty-like words coming from her mouth.

"Here is your repayment." She handed him a box and he looked at it, then at her before taking them and walking over to the balcony, sitting down. She followed after him and sat opposite of him.

He took the box and carefully opened it. He just blinked then raised an eyebrow as usual when he was confused and carefully pulled the present out.

Sarah grinned. "It's your new best friend!" she cried, tossing her hands into the air.

He looked at the stuffed toy, a barn owl then at her. "What is it?"

"It's for you to hug when you're sad, talk to when you're lonely, or rant to when you're mad." She winked. "Available for children of all ages, and Goblin Kings."

He rolled his eyes. "Thank you dear Sarah for the wonderful gift."

"You are welcome! Here's your next one!" She shoved a much thinner box in his direction.

He carefully unwrapped it, expecting a toy again but was surprised when he found new leather gloves. He nodded. "Thank you again."

"Yup! I didn't know what size to get so Kira had to help me out there. If they don't fit I'll go get a new pair."

He smiled faintly. "I'm sure they'll fit fine."

"Good. Now here's your last present."

He set the gloves in his lap next to the owl then took the smallest present. He unwrapped it to find a small white box then opened that and found a silver bracelet.

"Don't worry!" Sarah chirped. "I made sure there was no iron in it! I wasn't sure if that whole "Iron to bind the Fey" thing was true or not but I didn't want to take any chances." He took it out carefully, holding it up.

"It's a friendship bracelet!" Sarah chirped. "I was gonna get a necklace but you're always wearing that one so I got a bracelet instead. And since big bad ol' Goblin King is too cool to be seen wearing a friendship bracelet, I got you," she picked up a small jewelry chest. "This! That way you can put the bracelet in it and stuff it in some drawer for safe keeping." When he hadn't said anything she looked up. "What's the matter?"

He was frowning at the charm on the bracelet. "It's a _broken_ heart…"

She blinked then giggled. "It's supposed to be."

"What?"

"Look." She stood up and crouched at his side, holding her wrist up. He saw the identical bracelet on her wrist, with a half a heart as well. She moved her wrist over so the two halves joined. "See! That's what friendship bracelets are!" He merely blinked. She looked nervous. "We… are friends right?"

He looked surprised then nodded with a smile. "If that's what you want Sarah, I'd be honored to be friends with you."

She smiled back. "Good!"

He leaned back. "So. Ogres?"

"Kira's idea."

"It's always Kira's idea."

"I know."

"Sarah! Jareth! Dinner time! Come eat before Kira eats it all-ow! Hey! Kira!"

Jareth glanced at Sarah then hooked his bracelet onto his wrist, covering it with his sleeve. He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She giggled and hooked her arm around his. "We shall."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

New chappie! Yay!

So anyway, went to Washington D.C. last week. Was awesome! Very hot and sticky though, which wasn't so awesome but yeah… whatever.

Thanks to all of my reviewers! (glomps and sends chocolate your way) Makes me so happy to see all the review alerts in my mailbox! If I haven't replied to a review I'm sorry! I try to reply to every one I get but sometimes I'll read one and forget I didn't reply. And to all my anonymous (do you know how hard that word is to spell?) readers and reviewers, thank you so much for all the praise! (glomps again) Luvs you all!

Oh and Ivy, I'll be replying to your e-mail as soon as my sister gives me back my internet. It was one of those 'it'll only take a minute' but turns into three hours kinda deal.

Till next time folks! Thanks again for all the reviews and hanging in there!

**Kadasa Mori**

P.s. Since you've all been so patient, here's a clippie for the new chapter!

**Chapter Preview: Chapter 13**

"A party?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Yeup!" Kira chirped making Jareth's eye twitch. "We're inviting just our council over for dinner and probably some dancing. But they'll probably bring friends who'll bring family."

"May I ask _why_ we're having a party?"

"Because we just bought you a new dress!" Kira cried as if that explained everything.

"Uh huh…" Sarah added when she didn't say anything else.

Jareth just sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… P nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"We… are friends right?"

He looked surprised then nodded with a smile. "If that's what you want Sarah, I'd be honored to be friends with you."

She smiled back. "Good!"

He leaned back. "So. Ogres?"

"Kira's idea."

"It's always Kira's idea."

"I know."

"Sarah! Jareth! Dinner time! Come eat before Kira eats it all-ow! Hey! Kira!"

Jareth glanced at Sarah then hooked his bracelet onto his wrist, covering it with his sleeve. He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She giggled and hooked her arm around his. "We shall."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 13 (July 5th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Humming to herself, Rica walked down the hallway holding a pile of clean towels, headed for Sarah's room to perform her daily activity of awakening the poor human. She turned the corner only to hear a shriek followed by a thud. The door to Sarah's room flew open, the human bouncing out on one foot, the other pulling a sock on her foot, jeans and a green baby tee already on. She grabbed a sneaker and pulled it onto that foot then took off.

"Hi Rica! Bye Rica!" she shouted as she skidded around the corner, Riley racing after her.

Rica blinked… then blinked again before shaking her head, resuming her humming.

"Hurry Riley!" Sarah cried, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she ran. Riley barked, at her heels. "If we get there fast enough we might beat… damn it!" she cried upon entering the throne room, Jareth and Alan already there.

Both males blinked and glanced at each other. "May I ask what's wrong dear Sarah?" Jareth asked.

She scowled. "Nothing."

They blinked again. "If you're sure," Alan stated then turned to Jareth. "I should probably go wake up Bell, Kat and Em. See ya." He disappeared and Sarah sighed.

Jareth turned to her then cocked his head. "So my dear Sarah, what was the running a moment ago about?"

She scowled. "Nothing… just trying to beat my own record."

He raised an eyebrow and she waved it off. "Very well. Have you eaten yet?" Her stomach growled and she flushed. "I'll take that as a no." He reached out, grabbing her wrist and she blinked before realizing she stood in the kitchen. "Eat something."

She scowled lightly but rummaged through the pantry. "How bout a sandwich?"

"Hn."

She glanced at him. "What do I put on it?"

"What do you want?"

"How bout turkey, cheese, mayo and lettuce? And some potato chips."

He turned to a free space in the wall and waved a hand, a moment later a refrigerator coming into being. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked at him. "Everything's in there." He turned to the pantry and pulled out a bag of chips. "Cept for these."

"Thanks." He merely nodded. She frowned slightly. "You okay?"

He nodded wearily. "Just some council business…"

"Oh." She began making her sandwich then looked at him. "Do you want one?"

He smiled slightly. "Yes, thank you." As soon as the sandwiches were done, he transported them to the library. He lounged over the side of a recliner, eating while reading a book, Sarah lying on the couch reading.

The doors to the library flew open and Kira stepped in grinning. "We're having a party!" Jareth and Sarah blinked, glanced at each other then back at Kira, Sarah looking confused, Jareth starting to scowl.

"A party?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Yeup!" Kira chirped making Jareth's eye twitch. "We're inviting just our council over for dinner and probably some dancing. But they'll probably bring friends who'll bring family."

"May I ask _why_ we're having a party?"

"Because we just bought you a new dress!" Kira cried as if that explained everything.

"Uh huh…" Sarah added when she didn't say anything else.

Jareth just sighed.

"Okay Sarah!" Kira shouted, pointing at her. "I've hired some people to watch over you till set up's all done!"

"What?" Sarah asked quickly.

"They're to keep you away from the castle so you can't see! Now hurry up!"

Sarah shot Jareth a look and he frowned at Kira. "Kira…"

"Nuh uh! Don't worry they're safe. They're your friends… I think…" Now Sarah was really nervous but she didn't get anything out before Kira was dragging her away. "Come on Sarah!"

She sighed heavily. "As long as they're not the fireys."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kira led her to a small little garden in the back of the castle, a fountain and benches there. She plopped her onto one of the benches. "Okay wait here!"

Sarah sighed heavily, putting her chin in her palm. _I really wish I had gotten to finish my book first…_

"Sawah?" She blinked then turned only to gasp seeing a huge orange furred creature stomping over to her. "SAWAH!" She was engulfed in a huge hug and squealed hugging the big monster back.

"Ludo!" He set her back on the ground.

"My lady!"

She turned and squealed again hugging the small fox, patting the dog on the head. "Didymus! Ambrosious!" She turned the other way and squealed once more. "Hoggle!"

"Sarah!" He hugged her back this time.

She sat back on the bench. "Where have you all been!"

"Back home," Hoggle answered. "There's a village in the forest we've remade after the last time you were here. A lot of creatures live there now instead of wandering around in the labyrinth."

"But my lady, the real question is why you are here," Sir Didymus said.

"Oh. Well… it's a long story."

Hoggle shrugged. "Wee have time. We're supposed to keep you here till that crazy woman comes back."

Sarah laughed. "That's Kira."

"I know. She's still crazy though. Now tell us why you're here."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kira returned nearly three hours later, the sun slowly turning a golden color. "Sarah?" She peeked into the courtyard to see Sir Didymus reenacting a battle scene. Sarah was laughing, Hoggle rolling his eyes and Ludo smelling a strange flower. "Sarah!" she called louder. The human turned and grinned.

"Hey Kira."

Kira walked up and held out a hand helping the girl up. "Come on. Set up's all done and Jareth's looking for you. Seems he doesn't trust me."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "No one _would_ trust you Kira."

Kira pouted. "You meanie."

"That I am Kira. That I am."

"Well anyway, come on! He's in the throne room." She turned and disappeared.

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned to her friends. "You heard the lady. Gotta go. Bye Didymus. Bye Ambrosious." She scratched the dog's ear and hugged the small fox.

"Farewell my lady. I shall wish we meet again soon."

"Me too Didymus. Bye Ludo. Visit again soon okay?"

"Sawah!" he cried and hugged her again. She turned to Hoggle as Ludo followed Sir Didymus out.

"Bye Hoggle." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"You know Sarah…" He cocked his head. "I thought you'd be depressed and angry when Kira told me you were here but… you're happier now than you were the last time I saw you." Her eyes widened but he merely smiled. "Bye Sarah." He turned walking away and she watched him go then turned to the castle.

_I'm… happier?_ She was still thinking as she entered the throne room.

"Sarah." She screeched, jumping back and looking startled. The Goblin King looked startled as well.

"Oh. Sorry Jareth."

He blinked then cleared his throat. "Yes… anyway…

"Sarah! Let's get you dressed!" Kira chimed, leading the girl away. Sarah sent Jareth a '_help me!_' look but he shrugged helplessly as to say he couldn't do anything about it.

_Traitor!_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"A final touch of eye shadow and volia! A fairy tale princess!" Kira commented.

"Har har," Sarah replied, crossing her arms.

_Evie hid her smile quite well_, Sarah thought. _Except for that little twitch of the lips and the glint in her eyes._

"Evie's turn!"

Evie's eyes widened. "Wait… what?" Now it was Sarah's turn to grin.

Twenty minutes later, all three girls were dressed, Sarah in an emerald gown, like the one from her dream but without all the baubles and shiny things, except for dangling silver earrings, her hair in a fancy weave. Evie wore an elegant black gown, with no back, a v-shaped grey sash around her hips, long hair pulled into a bun. Kira wore a dark blue gown with no shoulders but long sleeves that pulled out slightly at the waist, hair loose.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Kira shouted. The person stepped inside.

"Kaku!" Sarah cried happily, hurrying over and enveloping the woman in a hug.

The pale skinned girl was startled then smiled warmly. "Sarah!" She hugged her back then smiled to Evie and looked at Kira. "Kira. You've finally shown up."

Kira grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kaku giggled then said, "I'm supposed to tell you that you've been officially called to the ball."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The ball was like nothing Sarah had thought it would be. In her mind she'd envisioned several people dancing to soft music, others standing about talking formally about anything. This ball had a bunch of people dancing to various songs, song of them she recognized as aboveground songs. People were talking and laughing, not the little chuckle behind a delicate hand, but the belly wrenching laughter. She smiled watching out over people when someone suddenly stepped in front of her.

"Lady Sarah," Jason bowed deeply. "May I ask for a dance?"

She giggled and held out her hand. "Why yes you may good sir."

He grinned and spun her out onto the dance floor, pausing for a moment before swinging into the dance with the other couples. "Sarah, I must say you look beautiful tonight."

"And you my good sir look very dashing."

He grinned wickedly then gave her a sad face. "Unfortunately dear Sarah, my heart is already taken."

"Oh?" she asked in surprise then sniffled. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. May I ask about the lucky lady?"

He sighed happily. "She's gorgeous and smart, funny and beautiful, intelligent and hilarious, and just perfect."

Sarah giggled. "Is she here?"

"Sadly… no. She doesn't exactly feel the same about myself."

This time she did frown. "Oh Jason…"

He shrugged then grinned wickedly. "But I will make her see the error of her ways! I will show her what a hunk I am!"

She laughed. "I'm sure you will Mr. Hunk. Now-"

Someone tapped on his shoulder and they turned to find Washi standing there. He smiled and bowed slightly. "May I beg the lady for a dance?"

"Please save me!" Sarah cried. Jason mock pouted then patted her head.

"I've got to go anyway luv. Goblins to torment, Goblin Kings to torment more. See ya!"

Sarah laughed, Washi chuckling and taking her hand, other hand at her waist. "Well Lady Sarah. I must admit I'm rather surprised at you."

She blinked. "I don't think I've done anything rather surprising lately…"

He chuckled softly. "I'm surprised you're still alive."

She blinked again. "Am I not supposed to be?"

"No. It's just… Kira can be a little… overwhelming at some points, parties being one of the stronger points."

"Ah. Yes. I know that. I ran and hid."

His eyebrows rose. "You… hid?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. I hid in the Goblin King's library. He said no one can get in there but I can for some strange reason, probably cause I'm human and not fae, but anyway, I hid in there so she couldn't find me."

"Ah… this must be taken into consideration…" Washi murmured then smiled lightly at her. "We've all been trying to figure out how you actually accomplished the feat of staying sane while being in Kira's company for more than 48 hours."

"It's been tough but I managed." She sent him a grin. "I believe your wife is looking for a dance." They turned to Taka who was hurrying towards them. "Ello Taka!" Sarah chirped.

The hawk smiled nervously. "Hi Lady Sarah. Long time no see. Hey Washi. Looking for a dance? Sarah you wouldn't mind if I butted in? Thanks a lot. Really. I owe you one. Oh and you might wanna head towards the fountains. I think I saw some people you can talk to and act like you're busy with. See ya!" She swept a confused Washi onto the floor. Sarah blinked and glanced over at where she'd come from to see Kira looking around. She quickly turned on her heel to hurry away only to bump into someone.

"Oomph!" She rubbed her nose then looked up. "Goblin King!" she said in relief. He raised an eyebrow and she held up her hands. "Dance?" He blinked. "Please? Kira. Me alone." He glanced in the opposite direction, looking slightly panicked as well then swept her into the dancers.

"You owe me one," he murmured so only she could hear.

"Yes I do… I must find a way to repay your almighty forgiveness. How about another owl?"

A smile played on his lips. "My dear Sarah, any gift from you is precious." She raised an eyebrow. "Well... most gifts."

She laughed then noticed Kira waving to her frantically. She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry dear Goblin King, but may I be excused? I seem to have attracted someone's attention."

He smirked. "Good luck with that." She stuck her tongue out then headed for Kira.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He stood, watching out over the dancers, a bored look on his face. Someone bounced up next to him.

"Hey Ryuu!" Sarah chirped.

The silent dragon glanced at her and nodded once. "Lady Sarah."

"Just Sarah please."

"Hm." He nodded vaguely, looking out over the dance as though bored.

"Sarah!" a voice squealed, someone colliding with her. She squeaked, falling forward slightly then spinning. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryuu look at her sharply then relax slightly.

Evie was clinging to her arm. "Sarah! Kira's making _everyone_ dance! I can't dance!"

Sarah giggled. "It's not that hard. See." She took Kira's wrists and twirled in a circle. "See! You danced!"

Evie laughed. "Thank you all mighty Sarah Williams. Conqueror of un-dancing peoples, hiding places and of Goblin Kings."

Sarah held her head up proudly and grinned. "That's me. Oh yeah. Lord Ryuu, this is Evelyn Snow, or rather Evie. Evie, this is Lord Ryuu of the Mountain Dragons."

Evie bowed deeply. "My lord."

"Miss Snow," he replied, bowing slightly.

"Sarah! Evie!" They all turned to find Kira walking over. "Why aren't you dancing?"

They glanced at each other then Sarah said, "we already did."

"Well go! Dance some more! Ryuu! You too!" He raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that! Go dance!"

He sighed then turned to Evie. "Miss Snow, would you care to dance?"

Evie's eyes widened and she flushed furiously, playing with her sleeve. "Oh… sure…" He led her onto the dance floor and Sarah and Kira giggled, high fiving.

"Great job Kira," Sarah commented.

Kira laughed. "And a great job to you too. If you hadn't distracted Ryuu, we might have lost him to his brainless wanderings."

"He does tend to wander a bit doesn't he."

Kira nodded with a giggle then leaned in as though conspiratorially whispering. "I think he listens but acts like he doesn't."

Sarah giggled and whispered back, "me too."

An arm wrapped around Kira's waist and the girl shrieked, turning to find Alan there. "Ello luv!" he chirped.

She grinned widely. "Ello!"

"Sarah, would you mind sparing this pretty blond for a little bit so I may dance with her?"

Sarah waved her hand. "Dance away!"

"Thank you dear Sarah, lady of my heart."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Come on heart boy," she said leading him to the floor.

Sarah giggled then grinned wickedly and crept towards the back door. As soon as she reached it, she darted out into the gardens. Finding an empty spot she flopped onto the grass with a content sigh, lying there, enjoying the quiet.

After a few minutes, she decided she'd better go back inside, lest someone worry about where she'd gone. Standing, she brushed off her skirt and headed for the door to go back inside. She heard singing and she paused then crept towards it.

"_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_."

She turned peered around the corner to find Jareth sitting against the cherry blossom tree, Emily curled in his lap against his chest, his arm holding her. Her eyes were fluttering and almost closed. Jareth had been the one singing softly to her while looking up at the night stars.

"_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart_."

He looked up as Sarah approached, smiling softly and looking at the little girl. She settled by his side, folding her legs under her then looking up at the sky. She knew he was still watching her but she didn't look back at him, instead remembering a fairy tale dream of an elegant ball.

"_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down_."

Emily suddenly let loose a wide yawn and opened her eyes peering up at Sarah. She smiled blurrily and shifted so her head was on Sarah's leg but her body was still in Jareth's lap. She yawned again and snuggled closer. Jareth smiled at her, Sarah surprised he was showing so much emotion. He reached forward and brushed a strand of Emily's hair from her forehead.

"_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars_."

Emily's body sagged as she fell asleep. Sarah smiled bending so she could see the sleeping child's face. Jareth suddenly shifted.

"Sarah, I shall leave you to your thoughts," he whispered, moving to gather Emily up. Sarah touched his hand, surprising herself. He looked at her.

"No. Let her sleep. I enjoy the company."

"Even with a Goblin King?" he joked.

She shook her head. "Not that part of the company," she said then glanced at him. He had a stoic face on, not being able to tell if she was being serious or not. She giggled and he scowled at her then turned back to the stars. "No. To tell you the truth… I'm surprised about you."

His eyebrows raised and he turned to look back at her. "Me?"

"Yes. I was surprised at how gentle you are with your nieces."

His gaze darkened. "You believed me to be a monster." It wasn't even a question.

She shook her head. "Just not… a caring person…" He scowled darkly and looked away. Sarah sighed sorrowfully. "What was I to suspect?"

He glared at her then sighed irritably. "That I was a monster…" he muttered.

"Jareth…" She glanced down at Emily and brushed back her bangs. "You do care for your niece though. It's… cute."

He smiled down at Emily. "I love them," he admitted freely. Her eyes widened at how easily he spoke his heart towards the girl. "I'm their uncle and they are my flesh and blood nieces. How else would I treat them?"

When she didn't say anything he turned to her only to find her smiling. She looked back down at Emily then carefully transferred the girl's head to Jareth's arms. She stood, looking at Emily.

"You know Jareth… for the first time…" she cocked her head, looking at him. "For the first time I'm not seeing you as a monster or the villain of the story. Just another character."

His eyes widened. She glanced at Emily once more then headed for the doors. Jareth watched until she disappeared around the hedges then looked back up at the sky, a smile playing on his lips.

"_But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Whew! Finally! I was stuck on this for _ever_ until Miss Ivy n' Crystal helped me out with the Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus idea. Thanks Ivy!

Been scuba diving which is taking away all my writing time so the updates will be further and further away… now that I've said that, let's hope it means I'll be updating sooner!

And since I like this preview idea, I'll leave another for you.

**Kadasa Mori**

**New Chapter Preview – Chapter 14**

"Has anybody seen Riley?" Sarah suddenly asked.

"With Emily," Jareth muttered nodding to the gardens where Emily sat with Riley, braiding flowers into the dog's hair. "She seems to have taken a liking to that dog."

Sarah smiled. "Good. I've been trying for awhile to get a bond with that dog but I couldn't." She suddenly grinned. "Where's Kira?"

"In her room," Alan sighed irritably. "She's not in a very good mood… just a warning."

Sarah frowned. "Why?"

Alan rolled his eyes. "Who ever knows with that woman."

"I take it you had _another_ fight?"

Jareth looked across the table at the dark haired man who looked away then at Sarah, smirking. "I'm surprised you didn't hear it Sarah."

Alan flushed. "We didn't yell as loud as usual… it echoes here…"

Sarah giggled ruffling the Alan's hair. "Don't worry. I understand. I've had to live with Jareth for a few months now."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… P nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"Jareth…" She glanced down at Emily and brushed back her bangs. "You do care for your niece though. It's… cute."

He smiled down at Emily. "I love them," he admitted freely. Her eyes widened at how easily he spoke his heart towards the girl. "I'm their uncle and they are my flesh and blood nieces. How else would I treat them?"

When she didn't say anything he turned to her only to find her smiling. She looked back down at Emily then carefully transferred the girl's head to Jareth's arms. She stood, looking at Emily.

"You know Jareth… for the first time…" she cocked her head, looking at him. "For the first time I'm not seeing you as a monster or the villain of the story. Just another character."

His eyes widened. She glanced at Emily once more then headed for the doors. Jareth watched until she disappeared around the hedges then looked back up at the sky, a smile playing on his lips.

"_But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down_."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 14 (July 6th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_"Sarah?... Sarah? Are you a-living?"_

"_Bella! Mummy said not to wake Sarah up!"_

"_But Emmy wants to take Riley outside!" _

"_But Mummy said-"_

"_I know! But I wanna tell Sarah Emmy's taking Riley."_

"What time is it?" Sarah groaned.

She heard two startled squeaks and rolled over, sleepily, Bellezza and Katrina looking back at her in surprise.

"Sarah's a-living!" Bellezza cried happily.

Sarah groaned again. "Sarah's a-tired. What do you want?"

"Emmy wants to take Riley outside Sarah. Can Emmy?"

Sarah looked over to Emily who was shyly standing beside the golden retriever. "Yeah… yeah. Riley, be good." They all cheered and took off out the door. She smiled with a tired chuckle, hearing them gabbing away to each other. She rolled out of bed and stretched her arms above her head and wondered why her legs hurt so bad. She remembered dancing so long with everyone last night and smiled.

Glancing at her clock, she noted it was eight-thirty. Seeing as how Jareth and Alan were already awake (she'd taken it as her personal mission to be in the throne room before either of them), Kira was probably still out cold, the triple trouble makers were outside with Riley, and Rica and Mira had probably realized she was already awaken by the triple trouble makers, that meant no one would be bothering her anytime soon. She grinned and headed for the bath, ready for a long, relaxing soak.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah stepped into the kitchen, looking around as she grabbed a small glass and filled it with milk. Alan was sitting on a stool with Edmund in his lap, Bellezza on the stool next to him, helping her father feed the baby. Katrina sat in Jareth's lap, pretending to read a piece of paper like her uncle was.

"Has anybody seen Riley?" Sarah suddenly asked, forgetting momentarily of her alarm clocks this morning.

"With Emily," Jareth muttered nodding to the gardens where Emily sat with Riley, braiding flowers into the dog's hair. "She seems to have taken a liking to that dog."

Sarah smiled. "Good. I've been trying for awhile to get a bond with that dog but I couldn't." She suddenly grinned. "Where's Kira?"

"In her room," Alan sighed irritably. "She's not in a very good mood… just a warning."

Sarah frowned. "Why?"

Alan rolled his eyes. "Who ever knows with that woman."

"I take it you had _another_ fight?"

Jareth looked across the table at the dark haired man who looked away then at Sarah, smirking. "I'm surprised you didn't hear it Sarah."

Alan flushed. "We didn't yell as loud as usual… it echoes here…"

Sarah giggled ruffling the Alan's hair. "Don't worry. I understand. I've had to live with Jareth for a few months now."

Jareth sent her a glare with no malice behind it as she walked past and did the same to his hair before heading to Kira's room. Jareth watched after her a moment, a strange look on his face, then returned to his reading. Alan grinned at him then turned to Bellezza and Katrina.

"Would you two go check on your sister?" he asked. They looked up at him. "Make sure that big slobbery doggie hasn't eaten her yet." The girls giggled and Jareth helped Katrina down, Bellezza climbing off her stool before both ran to the gardens giggling.

"So Jareth," Alan started. "You like Sarah."

Jareth's eyes snapped to him. "Of course I do Alan," he said gruffly, looking at his paper.

"I mean, like as in love." Jareth shifted but didn't answer. Alan grinned. "You do don't you."

Jareth sighed irritably. "I don't know… one minute I'd do anything for her, the next I want to tear her head off and feed it to the goblins."

Alan looked up sharply. "The goblins would eat humans?"

"No… they were the first thing I could think of."

Alan let out a bark of laughter. "You're an idiot."

"So are you."

"That was childish."

"I know it was." They glanced at each other before bursting into laughter.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah cautiously knocked on Kira's door. "Kira?"

"Mmph?"

"Kira?... Are you all right?"

"Who is it?"

"Sarah."

"Oh. Come on in."

Sarah pushed open the door and looked in, finding Kira lying in bed, facing in a pillow. She looked over then buried her face back into it. "You all right?" Kira nodded. Sarah frowned and walked over, sitting beside her on the bed. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I just don't feel good and when I don't feel good I snap."

Sarah chuckled and rubbed her back lightly. "I know exactly how you feel." Kira was silent for a few moments. "That's not it… is it?"

Kira didn't reply but slowly pulled herself up, sitting against the headboard. "You promise you won't tell anyone Sarah?" Kira asked softly.

Sarah nodded gently. "I promise. I won't even tell Jareth, even if he threatens to throw me in the pit."

Kira smiled then frowned. "I uh… I think…" She looked at Sarah. "I think I'm pregnant again."

Sarah smiled widely. "That's great Kira! How far are you?"

Kira frowned further. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Sarah asked in confusion. "It's a good thing."

Kira scoffed. "I forgot. You're a human."

Sarah flinched, a hurt look replacing her smile. "What?"

Kira instantly looked apologetic. "Oh! I'm sorry Sarah!" She pulled the girl into a one armed hug. "It's just… since you're not from here… it's rare fae have children every 100 years, hell, 50 years but I've already had four in less than ten..."

"Oh…"

"Something must be wrong with me…"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that's not the case." Kira sent her a look of disbelief. "I am! Some women in the human world can only have one or two kids, some continuously have kids, some only have twins, some can't have twins, some can't have kids till their older, some can't have kids when their older. It's different with every person."

"Person! Not fae!" She let out a short cry and flopped back onto her bed. "Something's wrong with me."

Sarah sighed. "I'm sure nothing's wrong with you. Come on." She grabbed her arm and tugged. "Let's go see Evie. I'm sure there's a book somewhere in the library about it."

Kira sniffled then looked at her. "If I am pregnant again, will you go shopping with me again?"

She rolled her eyes again. "If you're pregnant again, and nothing's wrong with you, I'll go shopping again."

Kira smiled brightly. "Let's go see Evie then!"

And as Sarah found out, she really shouldn't have agreed to that.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jareth looked up as Sarah entered the library. Both her and Kira had been missing for a few hours. Alan told him Kira had probably dragged her shopping to relieve her bad mood. Judging by the look on her face, that was the most likely event.

"Sarah!" She spotted him and walked over. "Where've you been?" She flopped onto the couch, not even moving her head when it hit his leg. He raised an eyebrow, then put his book in his other hand, and poked her. "You all right?"

"I hate… your sister…" she said, muffled against the fabric.

"Why?"

"Shopping."

"Ah." He resumed reading. "I suppose that's where you've been for the past few hours." She grunted but still didn't move.

"Ah! Sarah!" Alan called from playing on the ground with his kids. Edmund was curled up in a makeshift pen watching his father and sisters, Bellezza on Alan's bent legs, Emily and Katrina playing with their dolls, Alan making his say something every so often, Riley curled up in front of the fire. "You're back!"

"Observant aren't we Sherlock," Sarah grumbled into the couch, only Jareth hearing her. He hid a grin by scratching his nose.

"Where's Kira?" Alan asked.

She moved so she lay on her back, her head still on Jareth's leg. "She's in her room putting away all of her new clothes."

"Where are yours?" Jareth asked in amusement.

"In their bags in my room. I ain't putting them away till I find room. She filled my closet and dresser last time. I didn't _need_ anymore clothes."

"Don't let Kira hear you say that," Alan grinned, getting to his feet and plucking up Edmund. "She _always_ needs new clothes. Come on girls, and Riley, and Edmund. Let's go say hi to your mother."

As soon as they left, Sarah let out a weak chuckle. Jareth moved the book and looked down at her. "May I ask why you're actually trusting me?" Jareth smirked.

She blinked up at him as though confused. "Oh… This was the only couch big enough for me to lay on."

He rolled his eyes. "So what was this outing for?"

"Oh… nothing."

"I know you know."

"I know you know I know." He blinked. "I know you know I know you know I know you know I know."

He shook his head. "I'm not even going to attempt to argue with that."

She grinned. "I win."

He shrugged. "I suppose."

She leapt to her feet. "Great! You have to help me!" He raised an eyebrow, picked up a bookmark and marked his place then stood, brushing his shirt off. She rolled her eyes. "Oh quit the dramatics!" She grabbed his hand and tugged him from the room.

"Where are we going?" Jareth asked.

"My room. I need help-" She stopped dead, looking around her room. She scowled at him. "Lazy."

He shrugged. "Effective."

"Whatever. Now," she led him into the attached room. "Can you create with your almighty powers of godliness-" smirk from him, roll of the eyes from her "-a few bookshelves, uh… a desk… and some of those filing things… you know, a work… are you listen-"

He put a hand over her mouth, staring at nothingness. She frowned, his eyes going dull. After a moment he blinked then sent her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Sarah. If I may ask that when I return I fulfill this request?"

She blinked then nodded. "What's wrong?"

He sighed irritably. "Council." He grabbed her hand and in a flash they were in Kira's room, Alan bouncing on the bed with Emily, Bellezza and Katrina, Kira laughing and sitting in a chair with Edmund watching them.

"Alan. Kira." They both looked over and smiled then lost their smile.

"What's wrong Jareth?" Alan asked, climbing off the bed and picking the girls up, setting them down.

"The council is calling us. We need to go."

Alan and Kira glanced at each other before nodding. Kira moved towards Jareth then paused. "Wait… our council or High council."

"High." She hurried into her closet, coming back out in a white gown, blue straps around the shoulder, elbow and wrist, and at her waist. She pulled her hair into the resemblance of a bun as Alan hurried in then hurried back out in a sapphire shirt, with silver buttons at the neck and wrists, and black pants.

"Sarah?" Kira asked. "Will you watch the girls till we're back?"

Sarah nodded quickly. "Is everything all right?"

Jareth smiled at her. "Everything's fine Sarah. They're probably worrying about nothing."

She nodded again and smiled at them. "Hurry back."

They all nodded to her and shut their eyes, disappearing. Sarah sighed heavily. "Sarah?" She looked down at the triple trouble makers. Bellezza smiled. "Can we play hide and go seek?"

Sarah laughed nervously. _What have I gotten myself into…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Bellezza, Katrina and Emily raced around the field with Riley, Bella and Kat squealing when Carmen whinnied, racing around them. Sarah watched with a smile, Scarab grazing nearby, just in case. She'd given Evie "Edmund duty" since she had to take care of the triple trouble makers. Someone called her and she turned then grinned. "Cleo!" The centaur walked from the forest smiling. "How's your writing been?"

Cleo laughed. "Very good. I've been able to stun my superiors with this ancient and noble knowledge." Sarah snorted. "So who are these three?"

"They're Alan and Kira's triple trouble makers."

"Oh? Are they really a lot of trouble?"

"No. Just needed a nickname. I may go to Three Musketeers though…"

Cleo looked at her in confusion then shrug. "Whatever pleases you. Where's the Goblin King? I was sure he'd be annoying you as usual."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me. He had a meeting with the high council, I believe he said."

Cleo lost all emotion. "Oh…"

"Cleo… you know something…"

"I do… but I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because, you don't need to know. It's a basic need to know info and you don't so therefore by rights of need to know, which you don't, I can't tell you."

Sarah blinked. "You know… if that actually did make sense, which it doesn't, I'd still tell you to tell me anyway."

Cleo grinned. "Sorry. It's need to know."

"Fine! Leave me outta the loop. Great friend you are."

"Sister."

"Ah yes. Great help of a sister you are." Cleo laughed.

"Sarah! Who that?" They looked down to find Bellezza, Katrina and Emily standing there, Emily holding Riley's fur in one hand, watching Cleo warily in the other.

"This is Cleo everybody. Cleo, that's Bellezza, Katrina and Emily."

Cleo smiled. "Hello everybody."

Bellezza cocked her head, watching her. Katrina grinned and Emily shrunk closer to Riley. Katrina rushed forward and held up her hands. "Up! Up!"

Cleo's eyes widened then she smiled widely and picked Katrina up, settling her on her horse part, turning slightly to look. Katrina blinked then giggled. "Yay!"

"Me too! Me too!" Bellezza cried. She joined her sister a moment later.

"How bout you?" Cleo asked Emily, who looked hesitant then hurried and hid behind Sarah's legs.

"Come on Em," Sarah smiled. "It's only Cleo. Look. Your sisters are up there too!" Emily glance at her sisters, then Cleo then Sarah and held her arms up. Sarah put her behind Bellezza.

"Come on Horsie!" Katrina chirped. Sarah flushed, Cleo just laughing.

"Cleopatra!" Anor was walking towards them looking angry. "Have you turned yourself into a mule!"

Cleo stuck her tongue out. "They're just kids Anor."

"Hey pony!" Sarah chirped.

He scowled at her before looking back at Cleo. "Your father wanted me to tell you that you're supposed to be back at the herd."

"Well you go tell him I'll be there momentarily." she spat back. He snorted and turned on his heel, storming back into the trees. Cleo turned to Sarah with a sad smile. "Sorry Sarah."

Sarah waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to pony's attitude. I _live_ with the Goblin King, remember?" Cleo smiled then watched the girls as Sarah helped the down. "You okay Cleo?" Cleo nodded, still watching them. Sarah giggled. "What? Reminded of younger sisters? Just _with_ horse parts?"

Cleo laughed. "No. I've got no other siblings." She blinked. "Speaking of family, I do have to go."

"I know. I was listening to pony, whether I showed it or not."

Cleo giggled once more before trotting towards the forest. "Meet up with you later Sarah?"

"Sounds good! Till then!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah smiled at the sleeping kids, lying on the hill overlooking the pond. "Sarah?" She turned to find Cleo walking up with a smile. The centaur noticed then kids and smiled warmly at them. "So any kids of your own yet Cleo?" Sarah asked teasingly. Cleo's grin fell. "I'm sorry Cleo," Sarah apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Cleo shook her head. "You didn't offend me… It's just… I can't have kids till I take over father's position… or I'm married off to another clan as a peace treaty."

"An arranged marriage?" Sarah hissed. "That's not fair…What about marrying someone inside your clan?"

"Can't … I'm," she paused then looked at Sarah. "Our species is very complex. We take in strangers and stragglers, shunned centaurs from other tribes. Each tribe does this. Then these strangers can be traded at any moment, put into other tribes as part of a treaty or agreement. Anor's one of those. He was given to us by a tribe in the mountains as part of a treaty."

Sarah frowned. "That's horrible."

Cleo nodded. "I know. But it gets worse. If you're given to another clan, you're no longer part of your old clan. That means you can't visit your family. You'll never see them again. And it's difficult to get bonded… or married, to someone in your own clan. If you want to be bonded, you have to go to another tribe."

"That… can't you speak up? Change the rules?"

Cleo shook her head. "No… I'd be shunned and sent away…" Sarah looked down. "I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't mean to ruin your evening."

"It's all right." She smiled. "At least I know not to pressure you to speak up anymore. I would like to keep my friend here."

"Sister," Cleo corrected with a grin.

"Yes, yes. Sister."

"Sarah!" Both turned as one to find Kira running over. "Hey! How were the girls and Ed?" The triple trouble makers seemed to wake and raced over to their mother. Sarah smiled and stood to walk over.

"I do have to go Sarah," Cleo said with a wink. "I wasn't suppose to leave as it was."

"Then hurry back now!" Sarah scolded, waving her way. "Be gone with you." Cleo stuck her tongue out and hurried away. Sarah walked up to Kira who was listening in amusement to the girls' stories of their day. They entered the throne room where Jareth and Alan stood.

"Listen," Kira grinned. "The first one to get ready for bed gets chocolate tomorrow." They all raced away.

Sarah sighed heavily. "Thank god."

Kira giggled. "Aw. Poor Sarah."

"So what was wrong?"

They glanced at Jareth who shook his head. "Sorry Sarah. But you're not part of the council."

She sighed. "Aw come on Goblin King. I won't tell anyone. Promise."

"No Sarah."

"Jare-"

"I _said_ no."

She set her jaw then spun on her heel. "Fine! I didn't want to know anyway!" The door swung shut behind her and she stopped there, listening.

"Aw come on Jareth," Alan argued. "Sarah lives _here_ now. It's not like she's going tell anyone."

"I'd rather she not know, just in case the council wants to question her knowledge."

"Jareth," Kira sighed.

"I've made my decision. She's technically a creature of _my_ domain so if either of you tell her, you'll be breaking _my_ law." They were silent before Kira sighed again.

"All right Jareth. It's your home and your rules. We'll play by them. But you will need to tell her soon. It won't be long before everyone knows and you won't be able to stop it."

"I know Kira… I know." Sarah frowned at the weary tone in his voice then shook her head and walked to her room. There'd be no use in trying to get info out of them tonight. She needed her rest and to come up with a good battle plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Yes... they got into another fight (_sweat drops_) but don't worry. It won't last long.

Oh, and I'd like to thank you all for all the reviews! (_squeals and sends chocolate_) 166! I luv you guys! (_squeals again_)

Okay, so the next chapter will have a bit of action, like fighting magic action. Sarah will begin to be drawn into the history of the Underground and some of the more dangerous secrets about it.

Till next time!

**Kadasa Mori**

**New Chapter Preview – Chapter 15**

Jareth turned to head back to the castle but a shadow caught his eye. Normally he wouldn't have given it a second glance, but the warnings of the council echoed in his head. He turned around and took a sharp intake of breath.

A giant beast was heading towards them. It was one of the older creatures of darkness, a creature that did not venture into the living world unless it was called upon for a duty it didn't waver from. He turned and quickly charged towards the clearing.

It was a gigantic beast as big as a two story building, horns like a bull jutting out of its forehead. It walked on all fours, lumbering like the polar bear it resembled, paws as big as swimming pools, fangs as long as cars, it's entire body black but glimmering blue.

His breath caught. He knew this species… if it even _exhaled_ on them… they could…

Sarah had noticed the shadow and let out a yell, lifting Emily up and shoving her towards the path he was coming from. Riley snarled but kept to Emily's side, protecting her.

Sarah let out another scream as the monster was almost upon her and threw her hands over her head to protect her. It snarled and swung, claws glimmering.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"Aw come on Jareth," Alan argued. "Sarah lives _here_ now. It's not like she's going tell anyone."

"I'd rather she not know, just in case the council wants to question her knowledge."

"Jareth," Kira sighed.

"I've made my decision. She's technically a creature of _my_ domain so if either of you tell her, you'll be breaking _my_ law." They were silent before Kira sighed again.

"All right Jareth. It's your home and your rules. We'll play by them. But you will need to tell her soon. It won't be long before everyone knows and you won't be able to stop it."

"I know Kira… I know." Sarah frowned at the weary tone in his voice then shook her head and walked to her room. There'd be no use in trying to get info out of them tonight. She needed her rest and to come up with a good battle plan.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 15 (July 7th) **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_I could always hide in the Labyrinth till he told me… no… he knows the labyrinth like the back of his hand… and he cheats by using those crystals… Hm. I know! I can surprise him and tackle him and tie him up and threaten a life with the fierys till he tells me! No… that won't work! He'll see it coming…I could always just ask him point blank. He'll be so surprised he'll just tell me!_

Sarah sighed at the last thought. _Oh boy… I'm never going to find out what the council said!_

"Hi Sarah… What are you doing on the floor?" Sarah looked up to find Rica standing there, a basket of clothes on a hip.

"Oh. Hi Rica. I'm trying to figure out how to surprise the Goblin King."

Rica raised an eyebrow. "In a good way or bad way?"

"A trying-to-get-info way."

She snorted and continued down the hall. "Good luck with that. See ya later."

"See ya." Sarah curled up tighter against the wall, her back against a wall overlooking the courtyard, the wide arches in the wall allowing the afternoon light dancing on the stone in front of her. It was making her sleepy…

Footsteps sounded down the hall. Footsteps she recognized. She 'eep'ed quietly then slid up against the wall and vaulted out the window, landing lightly on her feet and crouching against the wall, waiting for the footsteps to pass. A minute went by, feeling like an hour. She took a deep breath and slowly peeked over the rim only to find Jareth sitting there, eyebrow raised.

She let out a shriek, shoving away from the wall and landing on her back. He smirked slightly. "Are you hiding from me Sarah?"

She scowled darkly. "No." She got to her feet, climbed back into the hallway, then turned and walked off. He caught up quickly.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Cause I'm mad at you."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I think you know why."

"Can you reaffirm that issue?"

She scowled darkly at him. "No. If you can't remember, figure it out yourself!" She spun on her heel and stormed off. This time he didn't follow. She stormed outside, flopping onto the ground on the hill beside the lake, arms crossed and scowling.

A soft clatter of hooves made her turn to find Cleo walking over with a sigh. "How is it, I always know when you're going to be angry?" Cleo asked with smile.

Sarah grinned, Goblin King forgotten. "Cause we're sisters! Sisters always know when to bug the other cause they're angry!"

Cleo giggled and settled herself beside Sarah. "And you would know this from personal experience?"

Sarah shook her head. "No sisters. Little brother."

"Ah. His name?"

"Toby."

"Cute."

Sarah giggled. "Yeah."

"And where is this little bundle of joy?" Her smile fell. "Sarah?"

"He… he's with his parents… my dad and step-mom…"

Cleo frowned slightly. "Are you okay?"

She smiled sadly. "I haven't seen him in awhile. They wouldn't let me…"

"Oh… I'm sorry Sarah."

She shrugged. "It's all right. At least I've got my sisters down here."

"That you do Sarah."

Sarah smiled at her, then leapt to her feet. "Now's not the time for sadness Cleo! We must ready ourselves for battle!"

Cleo raised an eyebrow. "Battle? Against whom?" Sarah pointed to the paddock, seeing Carmen and Scarab walking out. Cleo sighed. "That poor horse…"

"Aw come on. He deserves it!"

Twenty buckets of water later, a mud splashed outfit and both human and horse needing a shower, found Cleo and Scarab laughing hysterically, Sarah trying to catch Carmen, racing around, the horse laughing and taunting her, Sarah shouting death threats.

"Sarah!" They all paused, Sarah skidding a bit in the mud, turning to find Kira walking. The blond raised an eyebrow. "What are you… never mind. Go get cleaned up. I wanna show you something."

Sarah sighed then turned to Carmen. "Sorry. Gotta go. We'll finish this later."

He grinned. **"As if you could ever win puny human."**

She scowled. "Walking glue stick."

"**Flabby two legger."**

"Sarah!"

She scowled at Kira. "Fine! I'm coming! I'm coming. What's so bloody important anyway?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Wow…" Sarah whispered. Kira had made her get cleaned up and changed, feeding her a short dinner then lead her and the troublesome triplets into the forest a bit, into a clearing. It was glowing a soft silvery color, the result of the dozens of butterflies fluttering about the clearing. "This is gorgeous Kira."

Kira smiled. "They're called Moonshine Butterflies. The Moon reflects off the dust on their wings and gives them this glow. Come on." She led them all into the center of the clearing and sat down in the middle, just watching the glowing butterflies flutter about.

Bellezza tugged on Kira's pants. "Mama? Mama Bella has to go potty."

Sarah grinned wickedly at Kira who sighed. "All right. Anyone else?"

Katrina jumped up. "Mama! Kat too! Kat too!"

She shot Sarah a look. "Think you can handle Emily?"

Emily climbed into Sarah's lap and Sarah stuck her tongue out. "I think I can! Right Em?" Emily nodded, Riley plopping his head down on Sarah's leg. Kira sent her a playful scowl then turned, leading the girls back to the castle, disappearing with a 'pop!'

Sarah smiled then turned to Emily. "Wanna catch one?" Emily smiled brightly and nodded, pigtails bouncing. Sarah waited until one fluttered by to gently cup her hands around it.

Jareth watched her from the shadows as Emily sat in her lap, Riley's head on Sarah's leg. Sarah put her head on Emily's left, looking over her shoulders. "Put your hands on mine." Emily did so. "One… two… three…"

Emily opened her palms and gasped as a Moonshine Butterfly sat in her palms, its wings casting a silvery glow across their faces.

He smiled at Emily's face, feeling happy that the girl, after such hard years, was finally beginning to feel happy as well. Then he looked at Sarah and his heart clenched painfully. She'd never let him that close… never as close as people she wasn't even related to, a child she'd only met a few weeks ago… never…

He shut his eyes sadly. One love he could show he loved.

Another he had to bear in silence.

Jareth turned to head back to the castle but a shadow caught his eye. Normally he wouldn't have given it a second glance, but the warnings of the council echoed in his head. He turned around and took a sharp intake of breath.

A giant beast was heading towards them. It was one of the older creatures of darkness, a creature that did not venture into the living world unless it was called upon for a duty it didn't waver from. He turned and quickly charged towards the clearing.

It was a gigantic beast as big as a two story building, horns like a bull jutting out of its forehead. It walked on all fours, lumbering like the polar bear it resembled, paws as big as swimming pools, fangs as long as cars, its entire body black but glimmering blue.

His breath caught. He knew this species… if it even _exhaled_ on them… they could…

Sarah had noticed the shadow and let out a yell, lifting Emily up and shoving her towards the path he was coming from. Riley snarled but kept to Emily's side, protecting her. Jareth held out a hand, feeling magic coming to his fingertips.

Sarah let out another scream as the monster was almost upon her and threw her hands over her head to protect her. It snarled and swung, claws glimmering. Jareth had shot an attack but it couldn't have hit it so quickly. And this magic was not his. Familiar yet different, more wild and uncontrolled.

The monster let out a scream of pain, eyes rolling into its head as its body jolted from the magic. It fell over with a crash onto the ground and Sarah, sitting on the ground only a few feet away, eyes on the demon.

It suddenly lifted itself onto its scaly arms and turned towards Sarah. It hissed at her and she suddenly bent over in half shivering violently.

Jareth rushed forward and held up his hand, gathering as much magic as possible, forming it into a basketball sized bright crystal, before flinging it at the creature. It screamed as it burned a hole through its chest. Flailing, it fell over and turned into a smoking pile of blue blood and bones. They quickly melted into dust and the wind pulled it away as though it had never been there.

He turned back to Sarah. She was breathing harshly and he quickly made his way to her side. "Sarah?" She continued shuddering violently. He reached out and touched her shoulder before yelping and pulling back. She felt like ice. "Sarah! Did his blood get on you? Did it breath on you?"

"Huh?" She looked at him in confusion. "No…. maybe…I don't know…" She shivered visibly. "I just feel cold."

"You're turning blue." He knelt next to her and pulled off his jacket (Just a basic black leather jacket for once). She glanced up at him as he pulled it around her shoulders then grabbed her upper arms pulling her to her feet but they wouldn't support her.

She gave him an apologetic look but he shrugged it off and swung her into his arms bridal style.

"S-s-sorry," she murmured into his neck.

"Hm."

"W-w-why are w-w-we w-w-walking?"

"I used all of magic to kill the demon." _And I don't have enough energy to run back to the castle. I barely have enough to walk._

"O-o-oh."

After a few minutes Alan and Kira came running up to them.

"Jareth! Sarah!" Kira ran up next to them. "What's the matter with her?"

"Ice creature." Their eyes widened. "Can you bring us to her bedroom? I need to warm her up."

"Is it dead?" Alan asked. Jareth nodded as Kira grabbed his arm and Alan's and they suddenly appeared in Sarah's bedroom.

"Fire," Jareth said tiredly.

Alan immediately started a fire as Jareth sat Sarah on the carpet in front of it, rubbing her arms furiously.

"Anything else?" Kira asked looking nervous.

"No. I need to warm her up before I can actually put her in a bath. It'll kill her nerves if I put her in now."

"If you need anything, call right away," Alan said. Kira nodded and headed out of the room. Alan moved to follow her but paused in the doorway. "When you're finished… we need to talk." Jareth nodded and Alan shut the door. Sarah had her eyes closed and was shuddering.

"You're lucky it only blew on you," Jareth murmured still rubbing her arms. "If its claws had gotten into you, you would've frozen to death."

Sarah opened her eyes to look at him. "What?"

"It's a creature of ice. Through its blood runs ice. Its claws would've put that ice blood into your own blood and you would've died in a half hour, a nice slow and painful death."

She shuddered, but he knew it wasn't because of the chill. Silence wove between them and lay heavy on their shoulders, speaking in volumes what could've happened tonight.

"Jareth?"

He glanced up at her face before stiffening as she wrapped cold arms around his neck, shuddering. He felt how cold she was and wrapped his arms around her hugging her back. Something wet hit his neck and he turned slightly in confusion.

"Thank you Jareth," she choked. "You saved my life."

He smiled lightly then pulled away looking into slightly watery eyes. "Are you starting to warm up?" She nodded and he helped her to her feet and carefully walked her to the bathroom. She looked at him. "Take a warm bath. After that we'll get some warm food into you and you should feel better."

"Thanks Jareth…. Will you wait for me?"

He nodded. "Of course."

She slipped into the bathroom and he sat back down in front of the fire.

_She almost died…_ he thought staring into the flames. _I almost lost her…_

So deep in thought he didn't realize 20 minutes had gone by until she walked out, dry hair cascading around her waist, jeans, slippers, and his jacket, a warm colored yellow shirt under it. "Jareth?"

He looked over quickly and gave her a small smile. "Warmer?"

She sighed gratefully. "Yes. Thank you."

He nodded and stood walking over and opening the door for her. She stepped out and he followed. She slid her arm through his. He glanced at her then smiled and continued. They walked in silence until reaching the throne room.

Emily gave a cry of distress and Riley whined launching themselves at Sarah who squeaked almost falling over if not for Jareth catching her under the arms.

He settled her on the floor, Emily's arms wrapped around her neck, tears falling down her cheeks. Riley whined putting his head on her leg.

"It's okay Em," Sarah cooed. "I'm all right. See? Uncle Jareth helped me."

Emily pulled away sniffling then grabbed her hands looking them over. She turned to Jareth and held up her arms. He picked her up and hugged her then set her back on the ground next to Sarah.

Sarah hugged Riley who finally stopped whining and sat by Emily. "I'm okay Em. Really. I'm fine."

Emily finally stopped sniffling.

"What do you say we go get some nice yummy hot chocolate?" Sarah asked. Emily perked up at that and nodded. Sarah smiled. "All right." She slowly climbed to her feet and held her hand out. "Should your mom and sisters come with us?"

"We come too!" Bella and Kat cried together. Kira smiled and nodded, following after the girls. Riley barked and trotted at Emily's side.

Jareth frowned watching after Sarah and Kira. Alan noticed his gaze.

"What's the matter?" he asked as soon as the girls were out of hearing range.

"Hm? Oh… nothing…"

"Jareth…" Alan flopped onto his throne, tossing a leg over the side. "I know that look on your face. It means you're thinking about something."

Jareth glanced at him then at the empty doorway. He sighed. "It's just… when I was going to attack that beast … I felt a surge of power."

"The beast's?" Alan asked playing with the edge of his sleeve nonchalantly, looking almost bored.

"No… it was somewhat… familiar…"

"Em's?"

"I don't know. I've never been able to feel Em's power. It's as if when… her accident occurred, all ties she had with the underworld were severed."

"Yeah. That's what the healer said. He said that it might just take time for them to connect again but…" he swallowed harshly then looked back up at Jareth. "So this power… who, besides the beast's, could it have been?"

"Honestly… I don't know… it was wild and uncontrolled… and the beast… it was a creature of darkness. One that doesn't leave darkness without orders and one that certainly doesn't attack innocent people."

Alan's gaze flickered up to him and he dropped his sleeve looking totally serious. "You think… someone ordered it to… attack Sarah or Em?"

"I don't know. There's nothing that Sarah and Em have they would want."

"Unless it's to hurt _us_."

Jareth looked up quickly. "Who would…" he shook his head.

"But about that power you felt… could it have been whoever ordered the beast to attack?"

Jareth shrugged. "I don't know. I was probably just tired and mistook someone else's power for a new one."

"Shall we inform Kira and the others?"

"Not right away. I don't want too many people involved. It may leak out we know something." He shook his head tiredly. "Good night Alan."

Alan nodded once. "Night Jare."

Jareth waved a hand and disappeared. After a moment Alan did the same, finding himself in his bedroom. Kira was already in bed. He changed into his pajamas but padded over to the balcony, leaning against the railing. A hand on his shoulder made him turn. Kira gave him a smile.

"You all right?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. "You know… sometimes I'm thankful your brother is quick to react."

She chuckled and nodded. "Other times, he acts wrong but today he did something right."

He chuckled as well and hugged her tighter then released her. "Goodnight Kira love."

"Night Alan." She padded back into the room yawning and curled back up in bed. He looked up at the dark skies then followed suit.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah could barely keep her eyes open as she tried to get ready for bed, trying to pull her long nightgown over her head. She was stuck though, with her arms up and the bottom of the night gown barely covering her stomach, her energy having suddenly given out. She sighed.

_Why am I so tired?_

**Dunno. Maybe it's because you almost got frozen by a monster.**

_But I feel drained… not exhausted from adrenaline._

**Yeah well maybe you'll suffocate. **

She mentally snorted. _I'd love to see Jareth's reaction to that._

**Yeah. He'd tell you, you were stupid to die from suffocation of a nightgown while trying to put it on. **

She sighed again. _At least I'd get some sleep_.

_Knock. Knock._ The door opened.

"Sar…" She knew it was Jareth but didn't have the energy to reply back so a mumble was the only thing that escaped her lips. "Uh… what are you doing?"

**What's it look like I'm doing?** A groggy part of her brain protested. "Trying to suffocate," she replied vaguely, recalling her earlier conversation with herself.

She heard his boots click on the hardwood floor until they were in front of her. Hands grasped the edge of the nightgown pulling it down quickly.

She suddenly found herself face to face with an amused Goblin King. She put her arms by her sides blinking sleepily at him.

"You're tired…" he observed.

**Points to Sherlock. **

"How long were you like that?"

"Stuck? Bout half an hour. Think I fell asleep at one point."

He chuckled. "You could've called for help."

"And miss the entertaining lesson about arms falling asleep? No way."

"I see being tired doesn't effect your charming personality."

"Only when I don't get enough sleep does it affect it." She yawned widely and her entire body shuddered with fatigue, her eyes drooping. "Now… about that beasty thing… what exactly was it?" she asked trying to focus.

He smiled. "Sarah. You are tired. Go to bed."

"But," she protested as he led her to the bed, waving an arm so the covers pulled back. She crawled in resting her head on the pillow. "But…what was it?"

He pulled the covers over her and smiled. "Sh. Go to sleep."

"Jareth…"

"I will answer all of your questions in the morning."

"Promise?" she asked, voice laced with sleep.

"Promise," he whispered and kissed her forehead. "Good night."

"Mmm… night…"

He watched her until she was asleep then waved a hand and transferred to his chambers. Quickly changing he flopped into bed.

Sarah was going to have a lot of questions… a lot of questions he couldn't answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Whoopsie… (_sweat drops_) sorry everybody! I thought this chapter had already gone up!... heh heh…heh..

(_runs and hides_)

**Kadasa Mori**

**New Chapter Preview – Chapter 16**

_Knock. Knock._

Jareth looked up to find Sarah standing in front of his desk. He smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you again."

"You're welcome Sarah. It's not as if I could've stood by and done nothing."

She flushed lightly. "Well… thanks anyway." She sat down in the chair in front of his desk twiddling her fingers until he sighed.

"Yes Sarah?"

She glanced up at him then back down before jumping to her feet. "What _was_ that thing! Why'd it come after me and Emily! Why did I feel so totally drained last night!"

"Hold on. One at a time." She shut her mouth. "First question."

"What was that thing that attacked us?"

"It was a ghiaccio." She gave him a blank look and he sighed. "A creature of ice from long ago."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

She yawned widely and her entire body shuddered with fatigue, her eyes drooping. "Now… about that beasty thing… what exactly was it?" she asked trying to focus.

He smiled. "Sarah. You are tired. Go to bed."

"But," she protested as he led her to the bed, waving an arm so the covers pulled back. She crawled in resting her head on the pillow. "But…what was it?"

He pulled the covers over her and smiled. "Sh. Go to sleep."

"Jareth…"

"I will answer all of your questions in the morning."

"Promise?" she asked, voice laced with sleep.

"Promise," he whispered and kissed her forehead. "Good night."

"Mmm… night…"

He watched her until she was asleep then waved a hand and transferred to his chambers. Quickly changing he flopped into bed.

Sarah was going to have a lot of questions… a lot of questions he couldn't answer.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 16 (July 8th) **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Rica woke Sarah up, somewhat hesitantly the next morning. Sarah almost died of shock when she heard the girl calling her softly. "What the hell!" she shouted, grabbing at her heart. "You scared me half to death!"

Rica looked embarrassed and said, "I… after last night I didn't want to startle you."

"How is last night affecting your startling me!"

She cocked her head. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" she grumbled, pulling together a comfy pair of jean capris and a breezy shirt, heading for the bathroom.

Rica snapped her mouth shut. "Go take a bath. Lunch will be waiting when you get out. When you're done, the Goblin King would like to see you in his private library."

Sarah blinked after her colorful haired friend then shook her head. She was curious but sleepiness plus a heart attack made that curiosity dim quite a bit. "Whatever." She paused. "Did she say lunch?" She glanced at the clock reading almost two in the afternoon.

Shifting uneasily, she stared at it then headed for the bathroom. "I think a nice long bath is in session."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He rubbed at his temples as he reviewed his notes to the council. _What is going on? First the trolls, then the centaurs, now a creature…_ He sighed heavily. _And I thought Sarah was the biggest disaster that could occur anytime soon…_

He turned to a small orb sitting on the edge of his desk then tapped it. It turned a soft emerald, announcing to everyone that he was calling a council meeting. Within the next few hours, messengers would bring letters to him, giving times when others were available and he'd return letters announcing the council meeting date. Hopefully it would be in the next week or so. He rubbed his temples again. What was going on…

_Knock. Knock._

Jareth looked up to find Sarah standing in the doorway to the library. He smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you again."

"You're welcome Sarah. It's not as if I could've stood by and done nothing."

She flushed lightly. "Well… thanks anyway." She sat down in the chair in front of his desk twiddling her fingers until he sighed.

"Yes Sarah?"

She glanced up at him then back down before jumping to her feet. "What _was_ that thing! Why'd it come after me and Emily! Why did I feel so totally drained last night!"

He held up his hands. "Hold on. One at a time." She shut her mouth. "First question."

"What was that thing that attacked us?"

"It was a ghiaccio." **(1)** She gave him a blank look and he sighed. "A creature of ice from long ago." She opened her mouth then shut it looking confused. "When these lands were first created, creatures of ice, fire, earth, wind, water, snow, light, and darkness were created as well. They ruled themselves until the first fae placed spells upon them. They were to perform duties such as snowing, raining, even natural disasters to keep this world in check. The spell also said that if called on, the creatures would be bound to their master's wishes. They would not stray or do anything besides their master's commands."

"As in killing someone."

He nodded to her. "If they were ordered to say, kill a neighboring prince, they couldn't even kill the guards in front of the prince's doors. They'd have to find a way around them to get to the prince."

"But if the master said do whatever it takes…"

"Exactly. Then they could go ahead and kill the guards."

She nodded then glanced up at him. "Why?"

He knew what she was talking about and sighed wearily getting to his feet and going to the doors looking out. "It takes someone with a great deal of power and great grudge to call upon a creature of long ago. I have not felt any such power… I do not know why someone was after you."

He expected her to make some sort of comment but she didn't. He turned to look and saw her looking at the ground. "Sarah?"

"Why do I feel so drained?" she muttered. "It's like I can't do anything."

"What do you mean?" She held out her hands.

He raised an eyebrow and walked over, grabbing them and pulling her to her feet. "See. I couldn't get out of my chair without help."

"You were partially frozen last night Sarah."

"I've been cold before, almost to the point of death. I was never this tired. It's like something's emptied out of me."

He looked at her carefully. After a moment he said, "do you trust me?"

She looked surprised and was quiet for a moment then held her hand out. "You've saved my life, given me a pretty good room, helped me out on numerous emotional cases. I trust you."

He bubbled inside but didn't show much more than a small smile. He stood her straight then stood behind her, putting his head on her left side, he turned her hands palms upward, his hands under hers, producing a crystal and laying it on her hands.

"Think of changing it into something."

"What?"

"Anything."

She furrowed her brow then grinned mischievously. A moment later he felt a spark from her hands, though nothing happened.

"Aw…" she pouted.

"It's because you're drained. Here." He pushed a small amount of magic into her hands and the crystal twirled into a…

"A peach?" he asked stepping away and raising an eyebrow at her.

She grinned and tossed it at him. "A present." He scowled, catching it. "So how'd I do that? Did you push something into my hands?"

"That was magic Sarah."

"Oh... So?"

"Sarah… somehow you've gained magic… and you've become a fae."

She blinked. "What?"

"You've become fae… or at least you just have magic though it's more likely the former. That is why you feel drained." He grinned. "I knew I felt power the night the ghiaccio attacked, I just couldn't tell who it was coming from."

"But… how?"

"From being in the Labyrinth so long. It must've affected you."

"But…" She looked excited and scared.

"The ghiaccio made you self consciously push out a great amount of energy to attack it. Unfortunately, being a novice it damaged it but not enough to kill it, only anger it greatly. I felt the power but couldn't tell where it was from."

"So I'm fae? Like you and Kira and Emily?"

"Yes. If stuck in the Labyrinth too long a human might become fae. This attack just made it come out quicker than usual."

"So I'm fae? Like you and Kira and Emily?"

He sighed rolling his eyes. "Yes for the fourth time."

She grinned turning for the door. "I'm gonna go tell them!"

"Wait!"

She turned. "What?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't tell them."

She frowned. "Why?"

"We have servants."

"So?"

"Servants talk."

She crossed her arms. "So?"

"Servants talk to other servants in other kingdoms where a person might be summoning creatures to attack you. If servants tell other servants that you're a beginner in magic and currently drained, a monster will attack as soon as possible."

"Oh…" She frowned. "But I want to tell them…"

"And you will. As soon as you have had practice."

DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! They both looked at the clock.

"Dinner time," Jareth murmured and turned to her. "Everyday, starting at 7 o'clock you'll come and train with me for an hour or two. I would like to get you used to simple magic in two weeks or less."

"Two _weeks_!"

"Yes. It takes awhile to master it."

She sighed. "All right."

He gave her a comforting smile. "It's all right Sarah. You'll do fine."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks Jareth."

He nodded, then held his arm out. "Shall we m'lady?"

She took it. "I believe we shall."

He transported them to the dining room just as Bella, Kat, and Emily were running in, Riley on Emily's heels.

"Sarah! Uncle Jareth!" Bella and Kat collided with Jareth's legs, Emily colliding with Sarah's then they switched.

"What have you three been doing?" Sarah cried, getting to her knees, brushing dirt from Bella's long hair. The girl giggled.

"We were playing in the garden!" Kat chirped holding out a weed. "Flower for Sarah!"

"Thank you Kat! It's so pretty!" She took the dandelion and put it behind her ear. "How's that?"

All three girls giggled. Riley barked and reached forward, pulling the dandelion from her ear and taking off.

"Oh no!" Kat cried.

"Catch him!" Sarah shouted in laughter and they all ran after the dog who barked.

Alan and Kira were walking towards the dining room when they heard laughter. Peering around the corner Kira held back a giggle.

Riley was barking and running around the table, Bella in the lead followed closely by Kat. Sarah was holding Emily's hand as they ran after them laughing as well. Jareth was leaning against the wall a smile on his face.

"Have you ever seen him so happy?" Kira asked in amazement.

"No. You?"

"Nope. This girl's definitely a keeper."

He gave her a dull look. "You've said that a million times already."

"So I'll say it again!"

"Say it, I dare you!"

"I'll say it if I want to say it!"

"Then say it!"

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"Oh! Getting scared!"

"No! I just don't feel like saying it!"

"Yeah, we're kinda ready for dinner," Sarah's voice interrupted them. You could see the hair rise up like startled cats as they turned quickly towards their audience. They laughed embarrassedly and took their seats.

"Sarah!" Bellezza clung to her arm. "Will you play with us later?"

"Play with us Sarah! Play!" Katrina chirped, holding onto her other arm.

Sarah giggled. "All right! After dinner though. Eat your food." They cheered and climbed into their seats.

Kira made a face, poking at the broccoli on her plate. "Do I have to?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow and Sarah sighed. "Kira. What kind of example are you creating for your kids! Eat your broccoli."

Kira pouted, still poking the green tree around her plate. She glanced at Sarah then grabbed a piece and dropped it under the table. Bellezza saw her and giggled then did the same. Kira grinned and dropped another piece, Bellezza, Katrina and Emily all doing the same and giggling.

Alan sighed and pelted her forehead with a piece. "Eat your broccoli Kira."

She threw a piece back. "No."

He smacked her with another piece. "I said eat it!"

SMACK! "And I said _no_!"

SMACK! SMACK! Jareth glowered. "Both of you eat your food and stop getting it on my floor." Kira and Alan shared a glanced then grinned. Jareth had time to stiffen before he was pelted with food.

Sarah sighed and turned in her chair. "Rica! I think we're going to need some more dinner. No broccoli this time."

SPLAT! Sarah froze, then carefully wiped the mashed potatoes from her hair. She looked at her now mashed potato covered fingers then looked up to see Alan looking somewhat guilty, Kira swallowing and smiling uneasily. Jareth let out a snort and Sarah directed her glare at him.

He found himself with a face filled with a gravy-ed roll. Sarah smirked, tossing one in her hand. He smirked back. "You know, this means war."

"Bring it."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Towel drying her hair, Sarah sighed, sitting on her bed clad in pajama pants with little blue clouds over them and a spaghetti strap shirt. She tossed the towel on a hook and slipped on slippers, padding towards Jareth's study, intending on spending at least half an hour poking fun at the Goblin King.

Halfway there she met up with Evie, who congratulated her for getting the Goblin King in the face with mashed potato, squash and green been casserole, and Rica, who teased her for getting smacked in the head with gravy, a roll, several pieces of carrot and half a potato.

Sarah of course, retaliated by shouting several threats of murder and torture which she of course, never intended to go through with. Rica and Evie laughed at her and continued on their way, Sarah turning and grumbling under her breath about blood sisters.

She reached the library and found Alan and Kira seated on the love seat, talking with Jareth who sat on the couch, a pile of papers on the table in front of him, trying to organize them. Sarah took a seat across from him on the one seater couch (or whatever they were called), folding her legs to the side and putting her chin in one hand, watching the fireplace on the wall to her left. After a few minutes of listening to Alan and Kira talk quietly, Jareth curse several times and cross things out, she turned to watch him.

Sarah sighed heavily and shifted, elbows on her knees, chin in one palm, staring at Jareth who was murmuring under his breath, trying to organize a bunch of papers. She sighed once more. "I wish I had your hair." **(2)**

Kira snorted, Alan choking back his laughter. Jareth paused, then looked at her and blinked. "What?"

"I wish I had your hair."

"_Why_?"

"Because it's all… poofy…" Alan and Kira burst into laughter, leaning against one another.

He choked. "Poofy?"

"Yeah… look at that poofy-ness!" She leaned forward and patted his hair. "It's so poofy!" Alan fell off the loveseat, still laughing, Kira falling over and holding her stomach.

"Look at his face!" the blond cried, pointing at him with one hand before clutching her stomach. "Oh my god!"

Sarah blinked. "What?"

They just laughed. Jareth sighed. _I hate my family…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah smiled softly, petting Carmen's cheek. "Good night Carmen."

He nickered softly, half asleep already. **"Night… Sarah…" **

She kissed his nose then quietly slipped out of his stall. She pat Scarab's neck. "Night horse-sister."

Scarab nickered and batted her lightly. **"Night human-sister."**

Sarah kissed her nose as well and headed outside to her hill overlooking the pond. She vaguely wondered whether or not Cleo would be coming to say good night to her.

"Human."

She turned to find a centaur, this one neither Cleo nor Anor walking up to her. It was another girl, her hair black and white, pulled into a bun. Around her left eye was a black patch of skin and on her arms, stomach and back. Her horse part was a black and white pinto, tail a mix of black and white like her hair. The eye framed by a black spot was gray, the other black. Her skin was pale, looking even paler against the black spots. She walked up to Sarah, looking her up and down. She held her head high as though looking at Sarah down her nose. **(3)**

"You're Cleopatra's human?"

Sarah nodded slowly. "Where's Cleo?"

The girl shifted. "Cleopatra's… busy… at the moment. Her father is training her."

"For what?"

The girl shifted once more then stamped the ground with a hoof. "He's an important business man. He's teaching her how to run it… against her will of course. She'd rather give the entire thing up."

"Oh…" Sarah stared at the girl for a moment then cocked her head. "Do you know Anor?"

The centaur blinked… blinked once more before nodding. "Yes. Why?"

"You remind me of him somewhat."

She let out a whinny of laughter and a smile came over her features as she relaxed. "He's my older brother."

"Ah." Sarah stood and bowed lightly. "My name's Sarah."

The girl bowed as well. "My name's Elena."

"Nice to meet you." Sarah flopped back down, leaning against the tree. Elena shifted then carefully folded her legs beneath her. "So how do you know Cleo?"

Elena shrugged. "Cleopatra and I are friends. Not the greatest of friends… but still friends all the same. She told me to come tell you she couldn't make it tonight."

"That's all right. Sometimes I don't make it and I'm never sure if she's here waiting for me or not."

Elena looked at the ground then looked out over the lake. "La… Cleopatra is an… odd centaur. She's a loner. Most centaurs tend to stick to the herd but she… she doesn't like the herd. She'll tolerate a select few, hates quite a few-"

"Your brother included."

She chuckled softly. "Yes. Anor and Cleopatra have… never really gotten along. Ever since we came to the herd she hasn't gotten along with him. She'll tolerate me sometimes."

Sarah looked at her in surprise. "I wouldn't really think Cleo wouldn't tolerate many people. I always assumed it was just cause she didn't like Anor. Why don't you two get along?"

Elena looked towards the lake then sighed. "We just… don't…"

Sarah nodded. "Understandable. The Goblin King and I don't get along too well either… I mean sometimes we do, but sometimes we don't."

"Centaurs as a whole don't get along with each other," Elena sighed heavily. "We want to be a herd but we push each other away. We don't like contact with each other. Only family is given that privilege. But Anor and I are the only ones in the family left and Anor is quite… non-family-like."

"Well, you can come visit me then!" Sarah declared. Elena blinked at her. "Cleo does quite often. You can come too."

Elena smiled sadly. "I don't believe Cleopatra would like that."

"Well Cleo can go bite a bear. You can come and visit me whenever you want."

The centaur stared at her then smiled. "I believe I see what Cleo sees in you Sarah."

Sarah cocked her head. "Huh?"

Elena stood. "It's getting late and I must get back. Cleopatra merely wanted me to pass along the apology that she couldn't attend your normal meetings."

"Tell Cleo to stop being such a worrywart." Sarah got to her feet and stretched then headed for the castle. "And come visit me again Elena. You're fun to talk to."

Elena watched her walk away then smiled softly. "Sarah… she's quite a different human…"

Anor stepped up next to her, watching after the girl. "She is… but she has a fiery temper."

Elena chuckled and turned to her brother. "And you do not Horus?" Anor rolled his eyes. Elena looked back after Sarah. "I do believe that she brings out the best of Ithil though… Ithil needs her if she's to take over."

Anor snorted. "That pampered princess couldn't take over an ant hill let alone the herd. Let's get back before they miss us, Alcarinque." He stepped into the trees.

Elena looked back at the castle as Sarah entered it. "That's where you're wrong Horus… she can… with Sarah's help… we could finally be free…" Elena shut her eyes then turned and followed after her brother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Oh good lord, someone help me. I'm completely stupid. I'm going into an English major in college so there is really absolutely **_no_** reason for me to be taking Pre-Calculus AND Physics yet I'm tormenting myself to do both… (_cries_)

I miss my fanfic!

I'd also like to apologize to anyone and everyone whose reviews I've not yet replied to. There's about three hundred e-mails in my inbox, most of which are junk that need to be deleted. I should be spending my time going through them but unfortunately… I'm a procrastinator, what can I say? (_shrug_) So yeah, if I haven't replied to a review, I'll get around to it soon.

**(1)** Ghiaccio – means "Ice" in Italian

**(2)** It was actually Ivy-n-Crystal's idea that Sarah should say something about the 'poofy-ness' of Jareth's hair. Thanks Ivy! (_glomps_)

**(3)** **Elena "Ellie"**

**Human name:** _Elena_ – Elvish for bright star

**Centaur name:** _Alcarinque_– Elvish for glorious star

And just a reminder: _Ithil_ is Cleo and _Horus_ is Anor.

Okay… till next time, which hopefully will be sooner rather than later.

**Kadasa Mori**

**New Chapter Preview – Chapter 17**

Her brow furrowed in concentration and she bit her lip. Jareth sighed and she jumped, eyes flashing open and looking at him in surprised, concentration broken.

He walked over, patting her shoulder to get up. She stood and he took her seat.

"Sit." She gave him an 'are you crazy' look. "You trusted me… right?"

She shifted then carefully sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and put her hands in his, palms up, his chin on her shoulder.

"Close your eyes." She did so, feeling tense. "Relax," he whispered. She tried to unwind but couldn't. "Sarah…"

"I'm sorry," she murmured. A sudden warmth enveloped her, a strange tingle to it. "Are you… using magic?"

He smiled and nodded softly. "Good. You can sense magic. It's a simple relaxation spell."

She felt her tense shoulders loosen and she relaxed leaning back. He shifted, putting his hands back under hers. "Okay…" he said softly, it echoing in her mind. "Look inside for something."

"For what?" she asked back.

"You'll know when you find it."

She shrugged. Seemed like a decent enough task. With lazy strokes she fell inside, looking around in almost a daze.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

Elena watched her walk away then smiled softly. "Sarah… she's quite a different human…"

Anor stepped up next to her, watching after the girl. "She is… but she has a fiery temper."

Elena chuckled and turned to her brother. "And you do not Horus?" Anor rolled his eyes. Elena looked back after Sarah. "I do believe that she brings out the best of Ithil though… Ithil needs her if she's to take over."

Anor snorted. "That pampered princess couldn't take over an ant hill let alone the herd. Let's get back before they miss us, Alcarinque." He stepped into the trees.

Elena looked back at the castle as Sarah entered it. "That's where you're wrong Horus… she can… with Sarah's help… we could finally be free…" Elena shut her eyes then turned and followed after her brother.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 17 (July 11th) **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The predator chuckled mercilessly as she crept towards her prey. Her tail flicked behind her, eyes focused on the target, shoulders rolling as she tried to flatten herself to the ground, muscles bunching up, ready for the pounce. She let out a soft growl in anticipation. Her partner sent her a smirk, close to the ground as well.

She nodded to him. They both crouched lower, ready to jump when the prey was tackled by someone else. Scowling, she glanced at her partner who sighed heavily but silently and nodded to her. He turned and padded away. She scowled back at the prey then sniffed and followed after him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Grinning wickedly, the only human of Goblin City leaned back against a tree beside the paddock. Her prey stood nearby, simply looking up at the sky lazily, wind tugging at long hair, eyes shut, a content look on their face in the mid-day sun. She crept forward, sticking to the shadows of trees and bushes then warily crept between the logs on the fence and into the paddock. She took a deep breath before sprinting forward.

"Cleo!!!" Sarah raced forward, hopping onto the girl's back and hugging her. "I missed you!"

Cleo whinnied in laughter. "I've been gone three days! I'm almost afraid to ask what you'd do if I were gone for longer!"

"I'd perish without you my sister!"

Cleo turned and looked at her with a slight scowl. "I heard that you told me to bite a bear."

Sarah blinked… blinked… and blinked again. "Huh?"

"Elena told me you told her to tell me that I was to bite a bear."

Sarah blinked once more before grinning. "Oh yeah! She wanted to come visit but said that you wouldn't like it so I said you could bite a bear for all I care."

Cleo nodded behind Sarah. "Well I brought her to visit."

Sarah turned and found Elena standing a few feet away, shifting uneasily. She let out a cheer. "Yay! Elena! You made it-GAUGH!!!!!" Sarah let out a shriek as she was splashed with water and fell off of Cleo. She noticed Elena had stepped forward quickly but forgot as Cleo let out a screech.

"Damn it Carmen!" Cleo shouted, holding up soaking wet arms. "That got me too!"

Carmen whinnied in laughter. **"Oh too sorry Cleo. I was aiming for the flab of meat growth on your back." **

Sarah let out a roar, charging after the stallion who whinnied in surprise and raced away. "YOU STUPID WALKING GLUE STICK!"

Elena shuffled closer to Cleo who was wringing out her long hair. "Um… do they do this often?"

"**Flabby two-legger!" **

"**At least three or four times in as many days,"** Scarab said dully, trotting over. **"But deep down they love each other."**

"Idiotic mule!"

"Ah… I'll take it as sibling rivalry then?" Elena asked.

"**Walking meat stick!"**

Scarab and Cleo laughed. **"You might as well."**

"I already called you a walking glue stick! That doesn't count!"

"They've been this way since I first met them," Cleo added. "I'd suspect, even if Sarah hadn't learned to understand him, she'd still be cursing at him."

"**Does so! I called you a walking _meat_ stick! Not _glue_ stick!"**

"Grawr!" She leapt at the horse, and as usual, missed. Landing on the ground, a pile of dust rose into the air, Carmen whinnying in laughter and prancing just out of reach. Scarab and Cleo laughed, a small smile coming to Elena's features. Sarah sighed heavily then sneezed, getting to her feet and patting herself off. "Damn mule."

Carmen trotted up and batted her side. **"Horse my dear, horse."**

"Whatever." She crawled up onto his back and he trotted back over to their friends, Sarah lounging across him. "So what's new Cleo? Ellie?"

"Ellie?" Elena asked with a slight raise of the eyebrow.

"Yeah. Elena's too tiring to say. Cleo's Cleo. Scarab's Scarab. Carmen's Carmen. Elena's Ellie. Each two syllables."

Elena looked to Cleo who shrugged. "Sarah's a little… _special_… if you know what I mean."

Cleo's head tilted as Sarah threw a shoe at her head. "Cleo!" she shouted then scowled. "Gimme back my shoe."

Cleo raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the sneaker. "No."

Sarah scowled further and slid off of Carmen, hopping over and pulling it on then jumping back towards Carmen who stepped aside. "AIE! CARMEN!!! YOU STUPID WALKING GLUE STICK OF A MULE!!!" He cackled racing away. "I'M GONNA SHOVE YOU IN A BLENDER, PRESS PUREE AND MAKE DOG FOOD FOR RILEY YOU BRAT!!!"

"Excuse me? Am I interrupting anything?" They all turned, Sarah's hand still raised, a rock in it. She dropped it with a screech and raced over.

"Kaku!" She enveloped the girl in a huge hug. "What are you doing here?!"

Ikkakujuu blinked. "Oh… Jareth called us for a meeting… did he not tell you?"

She pouted. "No. He never tells me anything. He just left two days ago, telling me that I was to, and I quote, "stay near the castle with someone with you at all times or bother Clarica and Mira."

"He's supposed to be here now."

"I'm here." Sarah shrieked, Ikakujuu jumping slightly, both turning to find Jareth raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Sarah swatted his arm. "Thanks a lot for the heart attack!"

He smirked. "You're quite welcome." She scowled. He turned to Ikkakujuu. "Are you the first here?"

She shook her head, white locks batting against her cheeks. "Jason, Honou and Ryuu are here. Washi and Taka should be here soon. Kaigan left his home a few minutes ago and should get in right after Washi and Taka arrive."

"What about Toroku?"

Ikkakujuu shrugged. "He said he couldn't come. He was busy."

"Hm…" Jareth turned to Sarah. "I'll ask you stay out here."

She scowled. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

He opened his mouth then nodded behind her. She blinked in confusion before squealing as Carmen knocked her over. She spun around. "YOU DAMN GLUE STICK!" He whinnied in laughter, racing away. Sarah raced after him, council forgotten. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

"**You've tried several million times human and you've still had yet to succeed!!!"**

"WELL THIS TIME I WILL! HOLD STILL YOU SACK OF DOG FOOD!"

"I'd leave while you have the chance," Cleo offered, watching the two race about. "They'll be at this for another half hour at least."

Jareth nodded to her. "Keep her entertained for at least an hour."

Cleo nodded back and Jareth turned to Ikkakujuu, holding out his arm. "Shall we?"

Her laughter chimed as she took his arm. "We shall I suppose." They landed outside the council room and she smiled at him. "Just remember I do have a worthy looking male at home."

Jareth let out a bark of laughter. "Don't worry. I would _never_ try and argue with him. He's too protective of you."

A warm smile crossed the pale skinned girl's lips before she turned opening the doors. "KAKU!" She was enveloped in a huge hug, Jason swinging her around. "I've missed you so much!"

She giggled. "I saw you less than a week ago!"

"It's still been far too long! And Jareth! Hi Jareth! I'd hug you, but you'd murder me viciously."

"Jason!"

"KIRA!"

Jareth sighed, rubbing his temples. Why the hell had he called a meeting again?

"Hello."

"WASHI! TAKA! HOW I'VE MISSED THEE BOTH!" Jason gave Washi a quick hug, the eagle sighing heavily. He turned to Taka who gave him a sharp glare. He sweat dropped again backed into another. Spinning he grinned widely. "HONOU!" He hugged the red head who yelped.

"Get the hell off of me!"

Jareth sighed again. Why oh why?! What was _wrong_ with him?!

"Can we please have _some_ resemblance of order around here?"

"KAIGAN OL' CHAP!" Jason shrieked loudly.

Everyone winced at the pitch. Kaigan turned to Jareth. "Lord Jareth? Can I pretend I never showed up?"

"Only if you take me with you."

Ikkakujuu giggled softly placing an arm on the hyper man's arm. "Jason. Please sit down." He blinked owlishly then immediately sat in his chair. She took her seat and the others did as well, sending her thankful looks. She just giggled once more.

"All right." Jareth sighed. "So, to start the meeting-"

The door slammed open, a blur racing into the room. Snarling a sapphire colored panther leapt onto the table, teeth showing, gleaming brightly against its dark fur. Another, this one a dark maroon color, like blood, walked in slowly, clambering onto the table and padding towards an empty seat. It stepped down and in one smooth motion transformed into a humanoid figure, one leg over the other, hands crossed over his stomach.

The dark panther padded to the chair beside him and almost smoothly transformed into a female figure, arms crossed angrily. The man smirked. "Well… are we late?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah panted as she leaned against Carmen. "Well Carmen ol pal… call it a day?"

"**Too… tired… leave… me… alone…"**

She flopped onto the grass, Carmen soon following. "I guess that calls it a day."

Scarab, Elena and Cleo just rolled their eyes, returning to their conversation. They'd given up a long time ago on trying to understand them. Cleo mentally grinned. Sarah would be out of commission for at least an hour.

Mission accomplished.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jareth sighed. "Valdis. Haimon. What are you two doing here?"

Haimon looked in his mid twenties. His hair fell about his waist in straight waves, it a dark bloody red maroon color. His eyes were amber gold, like the sunset, and narrow, like a cat's. On the top of his head sat two maroon cat ears, a maroon cat tail waving behind him. He wore a long black trench coat, black snug pants beneath it. On his feet were black boots coming up to his knees, claws on his fingers, fangs in his mouth, six distinct whisker marks on his cheeks.

Valdis looked about late teens, early twenties. She had shoulder length sapphire hair, two longer strands framing her face and falling on her chest. Her eyes were the palest shade of blue you could find, narrow as well. On the top of her head were two sapphire ears, fangs in her mouth, claws on her fingers, six distinct whisker like marks on her cheeks, a sapphire tail waving behind her. She wore a light blue no sleeve shirt and snug fitting black capris, a long sleeved black trench coat that stopped at her thighs and black sandals.

Valdis 'harrumphed' and looked away. Haimon sighed. "Lord Jareth. Why do you think we're here? Things are occurring and they shouldn't be."

"You heard of what happened so far North?" Ikkakujuu asked in slight surprise.

"_Everyone_ has heard of what's happened."

"Valdis." Haimon admonished gently. The girl grumbled and sat back once more.

Kaigan frowned. "You two wouldn't come all the way down here, just because you heard a whisper of things to come."

Haimon smiled slightly. "Aye."

Jareth leaned forward. "What's happened?"

Haimon's eyes flickered to Jareth's then away before returning to the Goblin King's gaze. "Oskarbi's dead."

Reactions were simultaneous. Everyone stiffened, eyes widening. "How?" Washi asked quietly.

Haimon's eyes lowered. "A creature." Valdis shifted uneasily before flopping back into her seat. "Fire… I suppose… the remains at least signify that." Valdis growled and Haimon shot her another look. Haimon looked at the group around the table. "You all probably already know this… but this is not acceptable… and… we can not handle it alone."

"Says _you_," Valdis sneered.

"Valdis." he said sharply. "Keep your tongue."

She snarled, getting to her feet. "_You_ keep _your_ tongue! We don't need these… these _fairies_' help!"

"Hey!" Jason and Kira protested. They were ignored.

"Valdis." Jareth stood, hands on the table. "I understand that the loss of your father is affecting you, but you can not rule out your tribe's need for help in the matter."

"We don't _need_ help! Azrael just can't seem to _understand_ that!" she hissed dangerously, eyes narrowing further, fangs showing.

"Your brother's trying to do what's right."

"He's an idiot! He's trying to keep us from war! War is coming whether we like it or not! They won't stop! They'll never stop till they reach their goal!"

"They?" Jareth asked sharply.

She snapped her mouth shut. Her gaze flickered to Haimon nervously and he sighed, shaking his head as to say 'you got yourself into this mess. Get yourself out.' Her eyes flickered about the room, then rested in Toroku's empty chair. Her gaze turned back to Jareth.

"I suggest you take head Goblin King," she said softly. "Enemies are gathering in numbers unknown. They're preparing for battle. Understand this… life's about to change and whether or not you want to, you will be along for the ride." Her gaze flickered to Haimon's as he stood beside her, eyes closed, hands in his pockets. "Remember the old saying Lord Jareth. Keep your friends close," her eyes flickered to Toroku's chair once more, "and your enemies closer." She turned on her heel. "We'll be around." She smoothly transformed into the sapphire colored panther, growling softly as she padded out the door.

Haimon sighed. "We'll keep an eye on the borders while we're here. Hopefully we'll find something." He slid into his maroon colored panther form and padded after Valdis.

Jareth sighed and sat back down, putting his elbows on the table and criss-crossing his fingers, putting them against his mouth. They all sat in silence for the longest time before he looked up. "We seem to have a problem…"

They turned to him. "What in heaven's name do we do to prepare for this Jareth?" Ikkakujuu asked softly.

He sighed. "Honestly… I have no idea…"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jareth stepped forward as soon as he reappeared from leaving the meeting room. He found Sarah sitting on the fence, watching Carmen and Scarab talking quietly while grazing. Cleo and Elena were gone and Sarah looked deep in thought about some important matter.

_Hm… I wonder what grass tastes like…_

"Sarah?"

She jumped slightly and turned. "Ello Jareth!"

He nodded back. "Our meeting has commenced."

"Huh?"

"We're done talking."

"Oh. Did Kaku leave yet?" He nodded. "Aw man. I wanted to talk to her."

He chuckled. "She'll be back again soon."

"Okay!"

"About your lessons…"

"I haven't had any."

"Yes… well… meet me in my library at seven tonight."

She blinked as he disappeared then scowled. "Well, thanks for checking to see if it was all right… brat…"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sitting in the library, Sarah bounced her foot, leg tossed over the other. She glanced at the clock. It was 6:57. She bit her lip looking at her hands. She didn't feel all that different… "Sarah?" She eeped and spun, finding Jareth standing there, head cocked, watching her. "You all right?" She nodded quickly and he raised an eyebrow but walked over and leaned against his desk.

The clock chimed seven and both turned to look at it before looking at each other. "All right." he said. "Let's get started. The first thing I want you to do is find your magic. What you have to do is search yourself and try calling it to her hands. If you feel lightheaded, stop so I can make sure it's not affecting you. If you feel tingling in your hands, you'll know you've found it."

She nodded and held up her hands, palms up. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. Minutes went by. Her brow furrowed in concentration and she bit her lip. Jareth sighed and she jumped, eyes flashing open and looking at him in surprised, concentration broken. He walked over, patting her shoulder to get up. She stood and he took her seat. "Sit." She gave him an 'are you crazy' look. "You trusted me… right?"

She shifted then carefully sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and put her hands in his, palms up, his chin on her shoulder. "Close your eyes." She did so, feeling tense. "Relax," he whispered. She tried to unwind but couldn't. "Sarah…"

"I'm sorry," she murmured. A sudden warmth enveloped her, a strange tingle to it. "Are you… using magic?"

He smiled and nodded softly. "Good. You can sense magic. It's a simple relaxation spell."

She felt her tense shoulders loosen and she relaxed leaning back. He shifted, putting his hands back under hers. "Okay…" he said softly, it echoing in her mind. "Look inside for something."

"For what?" she asked back.

"You'll know when you find it."

She shrugged. Seemed like a decent enough task. With lazy strokes she fell inside, looking around in almost a daze. Something flickered within her sight and she cocked her head, reaching for it. It was a crystal. She smiled and like a ghost floated to it, resting on non-existent legs cupping her hands, the crystal hovering over her fingers. _It feels so warm…_

Suddenly a small light flickered within it. She gasped and brought it closer peering closer. It suddenly flared dangerously, burning ferociously and familiarly. She screamed and fell backwards dropping it. It died down as quickly as it flared, as if afraid it'd scared her and timidly glowed.

She felt something calling her from outside but ignored it, eyes only for the glowing orb. She reached out carefully, fingertips carefully touching the silky surface. It bent to her will and the crystal suddenly cracked, the light flowing from the crystal to swirl around her fingertips.

As soon as it touched her skin it turned emerald, intertwining between her fingers and enveloping her body giving off the aura of an old friend and playfulness, as if it had a soul. She smiled. _Are you my magic?_ It curled contently inside her as if answering that question.

She slowly opened her eyes to hear Jareth's voice. "Sarah? Sarah, are you all right?"

"Yup," she replied, turning to look at him. "I found my magic though." He took one hand and held it palm up. She felt a spark jump through his gloves to her hand and a small green ball appeared on her palm. She gasped pulling it close to her face to look at it. "Wow! Is this really from _my_ magic?"

He nodded. "All I did was give it a small push so you could form it." She smiled looking at it in awe. He held out his hand. "May I?"

She moved to hand him the crystal but he took the hand holding the crystal. She felt the familiar spark of energy and the crystal suddenly transformed into a silver chained necklace with a green gem, the size of a quarter, hanging from it.

"It's beautiful."

"It's created from _your_ magic," he said, reaching up and clasping the necklace around her neck. "People will be able to tell your magic print if you leave it uncovered so…" He placed a finger on it. She felt the tingle of his magic but didn't see anything. "There. Now everyone besides you and I shall think I made it for you."

She smiled almost sheepishly. "Thanks."

He nodded once and looked at the clock. "It's almost 9 o'clock. You should get some rest." She stood and stretched then headed for the doorway. "Oh… and Sarah?" She looked back. "Promise me that you won't use your magic unless we're together in here, at least not until you've mastered it."

She pouted at him and he frowned but seeing her mischievous look, smirked. "I promise Jareth. Thanks for the jewelry." He nodded and she walked off.

As soon as she disappeared, he frowned slightly, rolling his wrist, a clear crystal finding his fingertips. _That magic surge was too noticeable… I'll have to keep this place locked down on magical signature. It may raise a few questions but… I'll just tell them that I was trying a new magic attack and I didn't want to scare anyone. Yeah… that may work…_

He sighed, looking into the crystal, seeing Sarah chatting with Rica and Mira, helping them clean up the guest rooms. Mira suddenly spotted the necklace dangling and asked where she'd gotten it. Sarah flailed about then calmed herself and said, "I stole it from Jareth."

Jareth smacked his forehead, hearing Mira and Rica's roaring laughter. _This is never gonna work…I'll either kill her, or loose all respect._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

I know, I know. It's been **_forever_**, but between schoolwork, actual working, senioritis, and getting ready for college, I'm about ready to toss everything and everyone out the window and hide in a corner till I'm 25. I will try and update sooner. I just have to get into the hang of working, internship-ing and schoolwork-ing.

The story does seem somewhat choppy but I was trying to get the feel that things are starting to occur and people are starting to… not be so nice and on the same side as a certain Goblin King we know. Valdis and Haimon will make more appearances in the story, but for now, they're just introduced. The next chapter will probably hold a little more humor than storyline.

**Oskarbi**: (_Basque_) _clear sky_  
Oskarbi was the ruler of the Northern Panther Tribe, the tribe both Haimon and Valdis are from. He was a fair ruler and extremely loved by his people. He was killed by a Bruciare, a creature of fire. He had two children, his eldest son Azrael and his younger daughter Valdis, only separated by a few years. His wife disappeared after Valdis turned six.

**Azrael**: (_Hebrew_) _Angel of Death_  
Azrael took over after his father died. He's a strong and smart ruler, but his guidance is misjudged because of his father's recent death and his sister's enraged attitude towards him. He always tries to do the best for the tribe, even if it means asking for help, which Valdis seems to hate.

**Valdis**: (_Scandinavian_) _Goddess of the Dead_  
Valdis as you can tell has a sharp manner and even sharper tongue. She hates the feeling of needing help and is extremely against any of her brother's decisions to find help for their tribe, even if it means death. She wants to protect the tribe herself, not get help from the so called "fairies." She'll only listen to Haimon, even if she doesn't want to and only because he's the only one who doesn't care what she says, as long as it isn't causing death.

**Haimon**: (_Greek_) _bloody_  
Haimon is Azrael's best friend since time began. He's also Valdis' bodyguard… or in better terms "babysitter." He's the only one with the power to tell her to stop doing something, even if he can't do it all the time. He's cool, calm and collected… unless he's making fun of Valdis, his favorite hobby.

Oh and by the way, **HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY HEAL ME, HURT ME**!!! This story turned one on the 17th!!! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me the entire way!

Till next time, (_which hopefully won't be next month…_)

**Kadasa Mori**

**New Chapter Preview – Chapter 18**

Sarah looked up as she entered the room and squeaked seeing a pair of glimmering silver blue eyes watching her silently. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." Valdis stared at her, one leg tossed over the other, right elbow on her knee, chin her palm. "I'll… just be going now…"

"What's your name girl?"

"I'm Sarah."

A slow predator-like smile crossed Valdis' features. "Oh? You're the human."

Sarah scowled. "My name is Sarah."

Valdis leaned back against the couch, arm going around her waist. "Yes, yes. You're Jareth's human pet."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"It's almost 9 o'clock. You should get some rest." She stood and stretched then headed for the doorway. "Oh… and Sarah?" She looked back. "Promise me that you won't use your magic unless we're together in here, at least not until you've mastered it."

She pouted at him and he frowned but seeing her mischievous look, smirked. "I promise Jareth. Thanks for the jewelry." He nodded and she walked off.

As soon as she disappeared, he frowned slightly, rolling his wrist, a clear crystal finding his fingertips. _That magic surge was too noticeable… I'll have to keep this place locked down on magical signature. It may raise a few questions but… I'll just tell them that I was trying a new magic attack and I didn't want to scare anyone. Yeah… that may work…_

He sighed, looking into the crystal, seeing Sarah chatting with Rica and Mira, helping them clean up the guest rooms. Mira suddenly spotted the necklace dangling and asked where she'd gotten it. Sarah flailed about then calmed herself and said, "I stole it from Jareth."

Jareth smacked his forehead, hearing Mira and Rica's roaring laughter. _This is never gonna work…I'll either kill her, or loose all respect._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 18 (July 18th) **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Breathe Sarah. Breathe."

Eye twitching, the human scowled darkly at her mentor who was lounging on the couch, tossing a crystal up and down in the air. She turned back to her hand held palm up and took a deep breath then stared at it once more, focusing hard on it.

The blond fae sighed. "You're trying too hard." She sent him a dark look before looking back at her hand once again. He sighed irritably. "You don't understand." He sat next to her and spun his wrist, a crystal appearing on his finger tips.

She scowled. "Don't show off!" she snapped irritably.

"I'm not. See how simple it is? Like a flutter of wings in the back of your mind. Don't think about it so hard just picture a crystal and feel for your magic then shove both together."

The clock chimed nine times and she glared at it, as though it was the reason for all of her problems. Jareth sighed. "Sarah… maybe we should get some rest and try again tomorrow."

She snarled at him then stared at her hand in deep concentration. They'd been at it a week and she still couldn't summon a crystal. Everyday she'd hug her magic and will it to her hands, trying to form the delicate crystals that Jareth always produced from the mere swing of a wrist. And yet everyday, she was denied the ability… for a _week_.

A hand on her shoulder startled her and she looked up at Jareth who gave her a small smile. "We'll try again tomorrow, all right. It took me awhile to get it too and I'm a born fae. You're an awakened fae."

She dropped her hands into her lap and sighed. "I'll never get it."

He knocked on her head lightly. "Yes you will. Now come on. To bed. You get some sleep and you'll feel better in the morning." She sighed and held out a hand. He pulled her to her feet, transporting them at the same time to her bedroom. She released his hand, heading for the bathroom.

"Sarah." She looked over her shoulder and he gave her an encouraging smile. "You'll get it. Don't worry."

She nodded and gave him a small wave before shutting the door behind her and crawling into the bath. She blew across the surface lightly then sighed heavily. _I'll never get it…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Yawning, the only human in Goblin city stretched, walking down the hall towards the library. Jareth was in meeting with the council all day, Mira and Rica had run to the town to order supplies for the castle and visit their parents, Riley was playing with the Triple Troublemakers who were under the watchful eye of their Nanny, Carmen was most likely flirting with Scarab, Evie was working, Cleo and Elena hadn't shown up and it was already midday.

That meant she was by herself which meant her only companions at the moment were the books in the library. She pushed open the door and began wandering through the shelves, picking out a few good selections before heading towards the other end of the room where a door led to another small room, fireplace and a few couches in it so she could read in silence and comfort.

Sarah looked up as she entered the room and squeaked seeing a pair of glimmering silver blue eyes watching her silently. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." Valdis stared at her, one leg tossed over the other, right elbow on her knee, chin her palm. "I'll… just be going now…"

"What's your name girl?"

"I'm Sarah."

A slow predator-like smile crossed Valdis' features. "Oh? You're the human."

Sarah scowled. "My name is Sarah."

Valdis leaned back against the couch, arm going around her waist. "Yes, yes. You're Jareth's human pet."

Sarah twitched then stomped up to the couch, Valdis merely raising an eyebrow. "Why can't you idiot underground people get this through your thick heads?! I! AM! NOT! A! PET!" She hooked her foot beneath the chair and tugged. Valdis' eyes widened as she rolled backwards, the chair tipping over.

Sarah scowled darkly at her as she rolled onto all fours, growling darkly. "Don't talk to me unless you're apologizing you brat," Sarah spat at her then turned on her heel and stomped through the doorway.

Valdis stood up, scowling and brushing herself off. Haimon opened his eyes, watching Sarah's form disappear out of the room before he turned to Valdis. "Got quite the tongue doesn't she?"

Valdis snorted. "I'll rip it out of her throat."

"Valdis."

"Aye, aye… I won't harm the little human."

"Sarah."

"What?"

Haimon smirked. "She said her name's Sarah."

"Shuddup."

He just chuckled. "You were surprised by a _human_."

"I said shut up."

"Technically you said 'shuddup.'"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ah. There's the shut up."

"Haimon!" she snarled. "Shut up and leave me alone!" She turned, transforming and racing off. Haimon chuckled to himself and followed after her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah shifted her feet, getting into a comfortable position before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She was bored… and it had come to this. She opened her mouth, inhaled then let out the loudest bloodcurdling scream she could.

Jareth appeared in the room, looking frantic and she squeezed the trigger. With a yelp he stumbled back out the door. She burst out laughing, holding her stomach tightly as she fell to her knees. She looked up at the soaking wet Goblin King who was merely blinking at her and burst out into further hysterics.

"Oh… my… god!... You shoulda… seen… your face!!!"

He scowled then grinned and waved a hand, a large super-soaker appearing in his hands. "Let the games begin."

And so began the largest (and probably first) water fight in the history of Goblin City.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Shifting in her hiding spot, Sarah grabbed her radio and held the button. "Emerald-Eyed-Beauty to the White-One, what's your status, over?"

"_I'M AT THE POND, OVER!!!"_

Sarah sighed and shook her head as Kira's irritated voice came over the radio. _"She wasn't talking to you, you idiot! She was talking to Kaku! And you're not supposed to scream it! Then the opposite team can hear you!" _

"_You're supposed to say over Kira, over." _

"_Over you brat."_

"_You say it last! Over." _

Her dark cursing was heard quite clearly.

"_Um… Emerald-Eyed-Beauty? Over?"_

"Yes White-One, over?"

"_I'm fine. Over." _

"Good. Over."

"_See Kira. _They_ say over! Over." _

"_Shut up you idiot. Over." _

Jason cackled over the radio. _"So what do we do now? Over." _

"_I say a full attack! Over." _

"_Um… we could just meet up somewhere and hide. Over." _Kaku said softly.

Sarah shifted again, kneeling on the ground. She sat in a slightly raised balcony off the ground, covered in bushes about six feet high, but from her position she could look through a hole in them and down the hill and in a 60 degree angle. "I say we go for the Goblin King. He's got Alan, Kaigan and Honou on his side! Over."

"_And Mira and Rica are with Cleo and Evie. Over." _Ikkakujuu informed her.

"My sisters are fighting against me?!" she shrieked.

"_You forgot to say over Sarah. Over." _

"_Shut up Jason! Over." _

"_Your sisters?! My _husband_ is fighting against me-aaaaaauuuugggggghhhh! ALAN YOU JERK!!!"_ There was dark cursing, Alan cackling before static filled the radio and it went dead.

Sarah blinked down at it."Um… Kira?"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO! KIRA! WE'VE LOST OUR COMRADE! OVER!"_ Jason howled.

"_Does this mean we're done?"_ Ikkakujuu asked.

Sarah sighed. "I'm bored too… I wanted to get the Goblin King though…"

"Who wanted to who?" She shrieked and dropped the radio, spinning around to meet the end of a water gun in her face, she looked up the barrel and into Jareth's smirking face.

"_Sarah? Sarah are you okay?"_ She heard Ikkakujuu call from the radio.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO! SARAH! WE'VE LOST ANOTHER COMRADE! OVER!"_

Jareth's eyes flickered to the radio then at her with a grin. "Smart. Though I could hear his howling a mile away."

Sarah sighed. "Not the best choice of teammates..."

"_NONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOO! OVER!"_

"_Good lord Jason! Take a breath before you die!"_

"_Sorry White-One. Over."_

"_So where are you Jason? Over." _

Sarah glanced at Jareth then carefully reached over and switched the radio off. _"I'm at the-"_

Jareth grinned at her, fangs showing before he stepped back and held out a hand. "Come on." She glanced at the offered hand then carefully held her own hand out. He grabbed it and tugged her to her feet. "Let's go." She walked around him, walking down the hallway, glancing out the glassless windows, hearing him begin to walk behind her, before she grabbed the small water gun in her pocket and swung around, firing. She blinked, realizing he wasn't there before her eyes widened and she spun around, only to see his water gun raised and firing. She shrieked and held up her hands to shield her.

…nothing wet hit her…

She peered open one eye to find Jareth staring at her wide eyed. She blinked and cocked her head. "What?" He reached forward and grabbed her hand turning it palm up and staring at it, turning it over as though searching for something. "Jareth? What's wrong?"

"Of course!" he murmured. "We've been trying my style but yours is turning into your own…"

"Jareth. What are you talking about?"

"I need to go look something up. I'll see you tonight." He disappeared and she blinked before shrugging and grabbing her water guns and the radio, hurrying off.

Goblin Kings were weird.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

So of course, the council members had to go home. That left Kira and Sarah on the winning team since the others had been forced to forfeit. Then Rica informed them that her team had the most winning people on their team so they technically won. Sarah argued that they were blood sisters and therefore should share the title of winners. Cleo and Evie left the battling to them, each having to get back to work.

Sarah and Rica's argument had escalated to throwing whatever was in reach at each other, which in this case was the potatoes in the kitchen. The cook, still angry for the soup incident, started yelling. Sarah tried to run away but Rica threatened her 'sister sharing.' Mentally debating which was better, winning or living, Sarah decided on the latter and escaped quickly, leaving Rica to the cook's yelling.

She found herself in the library again, staring at the ceiling in boredom, wondering if Rica was contemplating how to kill her and not get in trouble with the Goblin King. "Hey Sarah!" She turned to find Kira walk in, Edmund on her hip, Bellezza and Katrina following after her, Riley following them, Emily hugging his neck and using him as a horse.

Sarah smiled. "Hey everybody." Riley raced over and leapt up next to her, Emily giggled and rolling onto her lap. She ruffled the girl's hair, Emily giggling again and crawling over, flopping onto Riley who huffed slightly and got comfortable. Kira sat on the couch opposite of her, bouncing Edmund on her knees, the baby gurgling happily, gnawing on a frozen chew toy. Bellezza and Katrina made themselves comfortable on the ground, playing with their dolls.

"What's up Kira?" Sarah asked nonchalantly.

Kira blinked then looked up. "Um… a ceiling?"

"It's just a saying. You know, what's new?"

"Oh… well, Alan and I were talking."

"Oh really? Didn't know you could do that."

Kira sent her a playful glare at Sarah's innocent look. "Well, we were thinking… maybe you could come with us to our lands of Crystal Lake." Sarah blinked in surprise. "It's been a little over three weeks since we were home… we were hoping to leave right after four weeks were up… and since you've never been anywhere but the Labyrinth… well it could be fun! Besides, there's a lot more people where we are, rather than Goblins. I just thought it might be a new experience for you. And since it's summer there's almost always a band playing in town, dancers, everything. It's awesome!"

Sarah smiled then cocked her head. "Would Jareth be coming?"

Kira shrugged. "He might. He's got a lot of work to do though. He's _always_ working. See, there's people here, in towns surrounding the Goblin City, but he can't let you go there unless he goes with you or sends someone he trusts with you. As nice as this place may seem… it's not all that safe I'm sorry to say…"

Sarah nodded, then smiled. "I'll ask him if I can go. It sounds wonderful."

"It is." Kira's smile turned reminiscent. "I love it there."

Sarah kept herself silent for a few moments, letting the woman reminisce before asking, "what's the best view there?" Kira grinned widely and launched into information about her home; places to see, things to do, people that she knew, things that had happened, jokes and gags she'd pulled. Sarah leaned back into the couch, watching her hands fly wildly about as she told stories, then reached forward and pulled Edmund back onto her legs before he fell.

Sarah was reminded of home and her smile fell momentarily before she plastered it back on. She did miss her home… but… she did like it here. She glanced back at Kira who had pulled Edmund back onto her lap once more, flying back into her story.

_I need to visit Reishka before I go to Crystal Lake… _if _I go to Crystal Lake…_ She watched Bellezza and Katrina play before looking to Riley and Emily beside her. _I miss Reishka… Maybe I can convince Jareth to let me visit her._ She poked at her stomach. _And I need to start running again… I'm getting fat._

"Sarah?"

She stirred and looked up at Kira who was watching her. "What?"

Kira scowled. "You weren't listening were you?"

"Was too!"

"Oh? What did I say?"

"Um… pickle?"

"Sarah!" She flung a pillow.

Sarah shrieked and ducked. "Sorry! Sorry! So what were you saying?"

Kira 'hmph'ed and crossed her arms. "I'm not telling." She reached forward and pulled Edmund back onto her lap.

"You know," Sarah started dully, "if you just held him, you wouldn't have to keep pulling him back."

"I know."

"Ah… so…wanna play Monopoly?" Sarah asked.

"Who-zzit what-zzit?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Monopoly. It's fun but will probably take an hour or two."

"All right. I have nothing better to do." She turned to the girls on the floor. "Girls! Help your mother beat Sarah!"

"I'm the Monopoly _QUEEN_ Kira. _No one_ beats me."

"I bet _I_ will!"

"No you won't!"

"Mama," Bellezza informed. "Emily will win." Kira and Sarah blinked then glanced at the blond haired girl who giggled sheepishly. Sarah and Kira shared a glance then shrugged, Sarah going to get the game.

It wouldn't have surprised Sarah if Bellezza turned out to be a psychic after the game ended.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah yawned as she entered Jareth's library. She hadn't seen the fae since the water fight and wondered if that first blast had hit him in the head too hard. "Knock knock," she called sarcastically as she walked through the 'barrier' and to his desk where he sat.

He glanced up at her then back at the crystal ball on his desk. "Talk to you later." The crystal dulled and he stood. "Sarah. I've figured out why you haven't been able to do magic."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh? Why not?"

"We've been doing the wrong technique. I've been trying to get you to produce crystals, just because that's what _I've_ always been able to do." He sat down beside her. "Now try and remember, try very hard. When I told you to dive inside yourself and find your magic, what did you see?"

She blinked then frowned slightly. "What?"

"Remember when you found your magic? What did it look like?"

"Well… it was… it was in a crystal… it was flickering so I went up and cupped it in my hands. It got angry and flared up and I fell away. It seemed to realize that it had spooked me so it quieted and I carefully held it again only for the crystal to shatter, the green fire that was in it surrounding my hands and… well it felt like it flooded my veins with warmth before seeping into me."

Jareth nodded. "That's what I thought was wrong." He grabbed her hands. "Think of something."

She cocked her head then though of what she wanted really bad at the moment. A chocolate bar appeared on her palms a minute later and she grinned, unwrapping it and biting it. He grabbed it and set it aside. "Good. Your magic is ready. Now, instead of crystals, think flame."

She blinked at him, totally confused but shrugged. "All right. You're the teacher."

She stared at her hands and felt around for her magic. It greeted her warmly, singing to her happily. She smiled mentally and then thought of a flame. A moment later she shrieked as a small green flame appeared on her palm. It went out a heartbeat later. She leapt to her feet. "Did you see?! Did you see?!" she shrieked happily. Jareth smiled at her as she jumped around. "I did it! I did it!"

"Sarah. Sit back down."

She flopped in front of him and held her palm out, biting her lip. A moment later the flame popped up once more and she shrieked happily. "I did it Jareth!"

He chuckled. "Yes. Now, here comes the hard part. Take the flame and mold it into something."

She blinked. "What?"

"Try something easy… like…" He swung a wrist, crystal appearing. "Like a crystal."

"How?"

"Just think of what it looks like."

She nodded and stared at her hand. Her magic curled up contently inside her and flicked out a small lash of power to her hands. As soon as she felt it gathering in her palm, she imagined a crystal. Her small flame expanded, turning crystal clear with a hint of emerald in it. She rolled it around her palm and turned to him with a grin. "I did it."

"You did."

"I actually… I did it!"

He laughed. "Yes Sarah. You di-"

She launched at him, hugging him tightly. "I did it!!!" She pulled away, running around the room. "I did it! I did it!"

He blinked in surprise, staring at her before clearing his throat and getting to his feet. "Sarah."

"I _did_ it!!!!!" She spun to look at him. "Yeah?"

"I need you to promise me again, you won't use your magic yet."

"Why?!"

"You're not trained yet and using too much at once will-" He yelped and lunged forward, catching her as she collapsed. He sighed. "Will make you black out." Shifting, he picked her up bridal style. Swinging a wrist, he dropped the crystal to the ground, it transporting them to her room. Silently he tucked her into bed, transforming her clothes into pajamas.

He was about to leave when a glint of something caught his eye. He smiled and carefully took her crystal from her palm, tapped it with his finger tips to hide her magical signature and created an elegant silver stand, set it on the table and carefully set the crystal in the stand. He brushed back her bangs. "I'm proud of you Sarah," he whispered before he returned to his library.

Subconsciously, the girl smiled and curled up into her blankets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

ZOMG!!!!! I'm updating a _WEEK_ after my last update!!!

Oh and thing with Valdis and Sarah, it wasn't a chair or couch but one of those couch/chair things. A couch that only seats one but isn't a recliner sorta thing… I dunno… I'm too tired to explain.

Okay, I have a HUGE favor to ask of everyone! Sarah will (obviously) be going to Kira's lands and having a blast _but_ I need ideas of what she'll do at Kira's place.

For example: She goes on a boat ride with the family or they all go on a picnic or her and Jareth spend the day together doing something or… something…

And, if anyone has a deviantART account, or can scan something into their computer, if you send me artwork of one of the characters, I'll put you into the story during the Crystal Lake Arc!!! Squee!!! And if you don't want to draw… well send me an **e-mail** (Please! if you put it in a review, I'll reply but forget you put down a character) with some character info in it. You know, the basics, color hair, eyes, species, attitude, behavior, sayings, stuffs like that. But try and draw it!

So yeah, I finally got another chapter up! Life is still hectic and I'm sure I've told more than one person I've thrown the hectic life out the window and curled in the corner but unfortunately it keeps crawling back.

Until next time,

**Kadasa Mori**

**New Chapter Preview – Chapter 19**

Unfortunately, due to the fact that it's 12.45 am, and I'm too tired to try and figure out the next chapter, there will be no chapter preview. I apologize. (_bows_)


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"I need you to promise me again, you won't use your magic yet."

"Why?!"

"You're not trained yet and using too much at once will-" He yelped and lunged forward, catching her as she collapsed. He sighed. "Will make you black out." Shifting, he picked her up bridal style. Swinging a wrist, he dropped the crystal to the ground, it transporting them to her room. Silently he tucked her into bed, transforming her clothes into pajamas.

He was about to leave when a glint of something caught his eye. He smiled and carefully took her crystal from her palm, tapped it with his finger tips to hide her magical signature and created an elegant silver stand, set it on the table and carefully set the crystal in the stand. He brushed back her bangs. "I'm proud of you Sarah," he whispered before he returned to his library.

Subconsciously, the girl smiled and curled up into her blankets.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 19 (July 25th) **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
For a week, every night they trained hard. Sarah was using her magic for a total of a half an hour now without stopping, continuously creating and manipulating it before she'd black out. Jareth would bring her back to her room, hide everything that contained her magical signature with his own and gently whisper he was proud of her. Every morning Sarah woke up happy… she wasn't exactly sure why but supposed it was because her magic was now singing through her veins. She held out a hand then immediately snapped it back.

_No! No magic! Jareth said not to use it unless under strict supervision._ She nodded to herself, lightly smacked her hand and headed for the tub, humming happily.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Someone's happy today even though they're up extremely early."

Sarah grinned at Rica who was rolling dough for bread in the kitchen, Mira peeling apples. "I had a good night's sleep and I'm ready for the day to start!"

Rica pouted. "I didn't get to wake you up though."

Sarah just grinned and snatched a few apples. "Catch ya later."

"Breakfast starts when the sun's risen!" Rica called after her.

Sarah hummed, heading down the stables. She didn't see Samuel but headed for Carmen's stall. The horse was still asleep… until she poked his side. He snorted awake, blinking and turning to look at her.

"**Horse lords above… is Sarah actually awake this early in the morning?"** he nickered, sticking his head out to look at her.

She grinned. "Yup! Up at the crack of dawn. Wanna watch the sunrise with me?" He nickered and nodded. She opened his stall and they headed out past the stable to the hill overlooking the pond, her favorite spot in the Labyrinth. The sun slowly rose, pink coloring the dark sky. Birds were beginning to make noise in the early awakenings of the Underground.

"Carmen?"

He had his eyes closed. **"Hm?"**

"Do… are you happy here?"

He opened his eyes and turned to her. **"What?"**

"Are you happier here than you were aboveground?"

He cocked his head. **"Are you?"**

"I asked first."

He stepped closer, and folded his legs beneath him. **"I'm happier here. The horse folk down here are much more accepting than the ones aboveground. I mean, we've been here only a few months and they already consider me a best friend and brother. It took them a few years aboveground to consider me a friend."**

She nodded, still watching the sun rise.

"**Sarah? Are _you_ happier?" **

She was silent for a long time before turning to him and smiling warmly. "Incredibly so." He nickered and batted at her cheek gently and she hugged him. "I'm so much happier."

"**Good." **

"Very good." They both turned to find Cleo standing there. She smiled at them. "I would be very upset if my sister and brother weren't happy here." She stepped up beside them. "Unfortunately duty calls. I just came to see if anyone was awake to pass the message that yet again, my father requires my studying to take over the family business."

"What's that?"

Cleo shrugged. "Sorry Sarah. Centaur secrets and whatnot. One day I'll be able to tell you. But until then, it remains a secret for me to know and you not to… well not yet…"

Carmen rolled his eyes and snorted, Sarah giggling. "All right. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Hopefully. Of course, if _you're_ ever up this early again, I'll think someone's possessed you… no one has possessed you… have they?"

Carmen gave her a dull look. **"Cleo. If someone _had_ possessed her, don't you think the answer would still be 'no'?"**

"Oh… right…"

Sarah giggled. "All right all right. I get it. No more early up risings."

"**How bout no more so early we have to wake Carmen up risings…"** the horse snorted, but was quickly poked. **"Ow. And no more poking Carmen to wake him up!"**

Sarah poked him again and Cleo laughed. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Kay Cleo. Catch ya later."

They both watched the centaur walk away before Sarah sighed and stretched. "Shall we head back?" Carmen snorted, which she took as shrug. "How bout a run then?" He immediately got to his feet. She giggled and hopped up beside him, stretching her legs. "Ready… set… steady… go!"

They took off, racing back for the paddock. She laughed, enjoying the feeling of running without care once more, hearing Carmen running alongside her. Of course he could race ahead, run completely full out and be half a mile ahead of her before she'd noticed, but he kept her pace.

She skidded to a stop and he pranced forward then turned back around. **"Tired already?"** he asked. She hurried to his side and climbed up.

"Go. All out back to the castle." He nickered then rose up on his hind legs, letting out a whinny. "Show off!" she shouted before he hit the ground and tore towards the castle.

Carmen was one a kind, she thought as the wind hit her face blowing her hair as well as his mane and tail back, his muscles bunching and loosening beneath her, his hooves creating a steady rhythm with the ground, snorting every once in a while. While he acted lazy, somewhat childish and always annoyed with the world, he was fast and knew when to be serious. He was like an older brother, trying to act as though he didn't care about anything when he secretly was watching everything and keeping everyone safe.

The castle loomed up in front of them as he raced up the grassy hill hitting the dirt path. She'd once thought of entering him in a race. He certainly was fast enough, but he wasn't a purebred, and had to be to be entered into the aboveground races.

_Stupid humans…_ she thought with a scowl, not even realizing she was, or at least, had been one before coming to the Underground.

He skidded to a stop, rearing back slightly as he reached the castle, sides heaving slightly. **"How… was that?"**

"Wonderful," she said, reaching forward and patting his neck before she slid off. "Now, walk about for a minute while I go grab a treat. I'll be right back." She stepped into the main entryway and hurried to the kitchen.

Sticking her head in she found it was suspiciously empty. She crept in, grabbed a few apples and a knife, then quickly hurried out and back out front where Carmen waited. She smiled at him as he turned to her.

"Lookie lookie what I've got."

He nickered and bopped her with his nose. **"You know you're my favorite human right?"**

"I'm your _only_ human!" She laughed and cut off a piece giving it to him to eat as they headed back to the barn. "You know… I think you've gotten faster since the last time we raced."

"**I'm not as tired either." **

"Well I suppose that's because you're not as fat anymore," Sarah said with a heavy sigh. "And here I was just getting used to plump Carmen."

Carmen snorted and batted her. **"I deserve a whole apple for this abuse!"**

She laughed and held out her hand. "I suppose I could spare one for you."

"**You'd better,"** he replied gruffly. She just laughed, enjoying spending a quiet moment with him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sighing as she headed inside, Sarah hummed to herself. Someone suddenly let loose an aggravated scream from a nearby room. She turned, heading in that direction.

"Edmund!" She heard Kira shouting. "You damn brat! Come here!"

She rolled her eyes as she heard Jareth started chuckling. "Kira. You shouldn't swear at your children…" She cut off as she entered the room and was thrown back years ago to a time when she'd been running up and down those stairs. She stared at Kira who was trying to reach her son who sat on the balcony above her, giggling. She took a step back.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked, leaning against the wall behind her looking concerned.

She swallowed roughly and took another step back before turning on her heel and fleeing. She raced down halls and darted around people just getting outside. Panting as she stood beyond the back door she spotted the hedge maze and raced for it, darting and quickly getting lost. As soon as she reached a dead end she hit the ground, back against the bush and pulled her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around herself, shivering.

"Sarah?"

_He's already found me?_

"You all right?" She felt him kneeling in front of her but she didn't move. "Sarah!"

She took a shuddering breath then slowly looked up with a fake smile. "Hey Jareth."

He frowned. "Sarah. What was th-"

"You said you wouldn't ask anymore."

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

She looked back at her knees. "You said you wouldn't ask anymore. You said you wouldn't and I would forgive you. Please… don't ask…"

He frowned once more then got to his feet. "Fine. I won't ask, but if this occurs again you _are_ putting my kingdom at risk and I _will_ have to get the answers from you." He turned on his heel and disappeared.

She let her forehead hit her knees and felt her chin tremble. _Oh Toby…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She'd finally pulled herself together an hour later and wandered through the maze for another hour before she made her way back inside. It was nearly dinner time now. She wasn't very hungry… maybe she'd steal something from the kitchens after everyone went to bed. She just still needed some time alone. This afternoon's reminder of her last life was too painful…

She hid in her room, sitting on her balcony and staring at the skies. Riley found her when the sky turned dark and whined. She turned and gave him a small smile. "Hi Riley." She reached out and he hurried to her side, curling up against her. "You miss him too huh?"

The dog whined and flopped down with a heavy 'wuff', looking depressed. She looked up at the stars and her hand clenched around the medal around her neck.

From the doorway, Jareth shut his eyes then turned away, disappearing with a wave of his hand.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was three more days before Sarah could walk past Jareth without flinching slightly. Kira and Alan had noticed but they said nothing to either of them. Kira had figured Jareth had done something to get her angry once more, like stealing her book or something. Alan said it was something more. Kira smacked him upside the head with a book and told him Jareth had just stolen her book.

It was July 28th. Tomorrow would mark four weeks since Kira and Alan had left the Lands of Crystal Lake. Kira found Sarah relaxing on her hill top, watching the wind blow ripples across the pond. "Sarah!"

The human-turned-fae looked over at her and gave her a small smile. "Hi Kira."

Kira flopped down beside her with a wide grin. She lay on the grass with a heavy content sigh. "Now I know why you're always lying here. It's so pleasant."

Sarah chuckled and flopped down beside her. "I know."

They just lay there for a few minutes before Kira sat up. "So! You gonna miss me?"

Sarah blinked. "What?"

"We're leaving tomorrow. We've been gone for four weeks and we gotta get back. Remember?"

Sarah blinked once more then gasped, sitting up sharply. "What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Well… you were kinda in a stupor…" She shrugged. "I figured you didn't really wanna come."

"Are you _insane_?! Of course I wanna come!"

Kira leapt to her feet. "Great!!! All you gotta do is tell Jareth and we'll be all set to go!" She bounded off happily.

Sarah choked and scrambled to her feet. "Wait! Kira! You tell him!!!"

She spun around. "Nope! You wanna go, you have to tell him. I'll tell him to go see you but _you_ have to make sure you can go." She spun back around and hurried back towards the castle

Sarah watched her walk away and flopped down where she was sitting. How was she going to do that when she'd been trying to ignore him for the past few days?!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Glancing at the clock, Sarah bit her lip and returning to the book in her lap. It was about the Labyrinth's history, a somewhat boring novel but she'd merely grabbed it to give the illusion she was busy. At the moment she was contemplating how to just walk up to Jareth and tell him she was going with Kira tomorrow.

"Sarah?"

Speak of the devil.

She looked up seeing Jareth step into the library. She plastered a smile on her face and looked back at her book, acting normal. "Hey. Haven't seen you in some time. Come to bother me?"

When he didn't reply she looked back up. He had been looking away. He suddenly shook himself out of his thoughts and looked back at her. "Did Kira speak to you about going back to her lands?"

She nodded. "It was very nice of her. I think I'll enjoy a change of scenery and perhaps get to relax a bit."

"So that's a yes?"

She nodded once more. "I suppose. As long as you allow it."

He looked surprised but brushed it off. "I will tell her that she'll need to make room for another on the way back."

"May I bring Riley and Carmen?" Sarah asked.

"The dog is a given but you'd want to bring the horse?"

"Yes… he'd be quite irritated if I didn't bring him."

"I don't know…."

"And Scarab too." She pouted, falling back into their usual familiarity without realizing it. "Please."

"Not in a million years." She raised her head to scowl but saw him smirking before he gave a nod.

"Really?" she asked happily.

He shrugged then nodded. "I suppose you may…"

The sentence died off as she lunged at him, arms wrapping around his neck as she hugged him. He almost fell backwards but kept them on their feet. "Thank you so much Jareth!" she cried, kissed him on the cheek then flushed and stood back, bowing to him. "Thank you…"

He blinked at her then frowned and touched her chin, carefully making her stand straight. She looked confused. He smiled at her brushing aside a strand of hair. She frowned seeing sadness cross his eyes before he nodded his head once. "I will see you off in the morning. Good night. "

Halfway to the door she realized, "wait…" He paused looking over his shoulder. "You're not… coming with me?"

He blinked then shook his head smirking. "You said you needed to relax. An arrogant Goblin King, as you so kindly put it, would just make it harder for you."

"But…" she looked down. "I'm… I'm beginning to miss our arguments."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I miss having little arguments about nothing with you, not these I don't speak with you for a few days things… just the little ones where we bicker back and forth. It's the only thing that keeps me sane around here…" She gave a little laugh waving her arm out. "Maybe this vacation would be good for me to get rid of any stress so we can start arguing again."

"So… you want me to come?"

She blushed lightly looking at the floor then nodded. "I would like it."

"I shall see you in the morning." She looked up quickly and he sent her a smile. "If I am to leave then I must pack."

She smiled brightly and he turned to walk out of the library. She looked back at her book. "Oh, and Sarah?" She looked up. He bowed his head slightly. "I am sorry. But please don't scare me again."

Her eyes widened before she flushed. "All right…" He smiled back then walked out. She grinned to herself and flopped back onto the couch, book in her lap but not reading it.

_It'll be like a vacation, me, him,_

"SARAH!" She sighed.

_And three toddlers._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The next day, Sarah spent all of her time packing, unpacking and repacking to make sure she had anything. Jareth had reminded her quite a few times that anything she didn't have, she could always get at Kira's home. Sarah had argued he was lazy. He replied he honestly didn't care. She'd said her good byes to Cleo, told Carmen and Scarab to get ready to go, gotten Riley's things packed and cleaned up a bit.

As soon as she sat down to eat, she was told of how she'd be getting to Kira's home. Alan had been seated at the table, muttering to himself, Sarah munching happily on a turkey sandwich, Jareth yawning and leaning back in his chair, when Kira raced into the room, tossed her arms around Sarah's neck and announced that Sarah was also going.

Alan had blinked the frowned slightly. "And here we reach a problem," Alan muttered.

Sarah blinked. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well… we were going to apparate. We basically move ourselves to another spot in an instant. There's a halfway mark that we need to apparate to, then to our home. But, when you add people with no magic, or who can't apparate, it makes it harder. Apparation takes a lot out of you.

"When we apparate here, it takes a lot out of us because it's only myself and Kira and we each have to bring two kids, four in total who also have magic in their veins. Since you're human, no offense, you don't have nearly enough magic to support an apparation, which means you and whomever was helping you would get halfway and have to wait for two more people to bring you the other half."

"What about bags and stuff?"

"Oh. We can just make Jareth send them to the castle." Jareth scowled at him. "Anyway, we were going to have Kira take Evie, Edmund and Kat. Since Evie's been here longer, it won't take as much power out of her. I was going to take Emily and Bella. Now that you're coming… one of us will have to ride halfway with you… and we'll need to bring Riley."

"I'll take her," Kira offered.

"Jareth's coming," Sarah injected, pointing to the fae.

"Oh… well then… that changes things…" Alan tapped his chin. "Now that Jareth is coming…" He shrugged. "We'll send Jareth with you, cause if there's one thing he hates, it's nature."

Jareth scowled darkly once more at Alan then at Sarah when she giggled.

"So Jareth goes with you… Kira can take Bella, Kat and Evie. I'll take Em, Riley and Edmund." He grinned brilliantly. "Sounds great! So we'll see you both in a week."

Sarah stopped laughing. "What?"

"It takes a week to ride to the apparation point."

"_What_?!" she squealed.

He laughed, Jareth scowling further. "See ya!"

"Wait! Alan! I'm not riding for a _week_!!! At least not with _him_!"

Jareth shot her a dark look. "Excuse me?" She scowled back at him.

"Look guys," Kira said, holding up her hands. "You both wanna come and this is the only way to do it."

Sarah glared at her for a moment more then sighed heavily. "Fine."

Kira grinned. "Yay! All right! Don't kill each other, be nice and please don't destroy anything along the way." Sarah and Jareth glowered at her and she giggled, hopping back. "So! Let's go get ready to go!"

An hour later found them all standing on the lawn. Jareth created a crystal and dropped it on top of their packs, the bags disappearing. Kira put Bellezza on her hip, Evie plucking up Katrina and Kira hooking an arm around hers. Alan picked up Edmund and held onto Emily's hand, the little girl grasping Riley's collar, the dog barking and wagging.

Sarah walked over and patted his head. "I'll see you in a week boy. You'd better be good."

He barked again and licked her face. She giggled and turned to Emily. "You take good care of him." Emily nodded happily and Sarah stepped back.

"See ya in a week!" Kira chirped then shut her eyes. She rolled her wrist not unlike how Jareth did and dropped a crystal orb onto the ground. Alan waved as they disappeared then waved to Sarah, hand creating a crystal clear, with a tint of blue substance before he also disappeared.

Sarah sighed and turned to Jareth who sighed heavily as well. "Shall we get going?" she asked.

He nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder, heading for the barn. Sarah glanced back at where everyone had just stood. _A week…_ she thought with a groan then hurried after him.

Well, the good part was that she had a week to think up all new pranks on Kira and Alan for making her travel for a _week_ with all high and mighty Goblin King. She scowled then smirked.

Of course, she always could just torment Carmen the entire time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

And to all who are also Harry Potter fans, 'Apparation' belongs to that particular story.

Sorry for taking so long. Between work, Christmas, school, sick-y-ness, and more of life (tosses life out window) I've pretty much abandoned all hope for writing.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and is still sticking with this story. (sweat drops) I said a few chapters ago I had wanted to be at Christmas _by_ Christmas… well Christmas in this story is a _long_ way ahead. I'd have to update three chapters every day to be there.

So… yeah… (yawns then sneezes)

And here's something to make you all glue me to my computer seat till I finish the next chapter. Chapter 20 is where we finally find out what happened to Toby! Mwahaha...

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori **

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 20**

"Piece of cake!" Sarah chirped before something slithered in front of her. She shrieked and jumped backwards, ramming into Jareth who 'oomph!'ed and they both tumbled head over heels back down the hill.

Landing in a pile of limbs at the bottom, Sarah sighed, laying on her back on Jareth's back.

"I really need to stop saying that… it gets me into too much trouble."

"That's for sure," Jareth groaned, pulling himself out from under her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

Sarah sighed and turned to Jareth who sighed heavily as well. "Shall we get going?" she asked.

He nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder, heading for the barn. Sarah glanced back at where everyone had just stood. _A week…_ she thought with a groan then hurried after him.

Well, the good part was that she had a week to think up all new pranks on Kira and Alan for making her travel for a _week_ with all high and mighty Goblin King. She scowled then smirked.

Of course, she always could just torment Carmen the entire time.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 20 (July 29th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Leaning over, she took a deep breath of a gorgeous white flower, its petals tipped blue and gold. Smiling, she ran her fingertips over it delicately then 'eeped', Carmen nudging her back towards the path. Scarab was chuckling to herself standing beside Regius.

She glanced at Jareth who was scowling at a nearby tree as though it had wronged him in some unknown way. Giggling to herself she skipped forward, Jareth following after her. "You know, Almighty Lord of Ugly Goblins, I don't think a week in here will be so bad!"

He shot her a dull look, crossing his arms. "I don't think you understand."

"Understand what?" she asked, humming to herself as she examined the flowers.

"Understand the dangers between here and the checkpoint."

"Bah humbug you brat." she shot back, climbing up the hill. "I took on the fireys, remember? This will be a piece of cake!" Sarah chirped before something slithered in front of her. She shrieked and jumped backwards, ramming into Jareth who 'oomph!'ed and they both tumbled head over heels back down the hill.

Landing in a pile of limbs at the bottom, Sarah sighed, laying on her back on Jareth's back.

"I really need to stop saying that… it gets me into too much trouble."

"That's for sure," Jareth groaned, pulling himself out from under her.

Carmen was laughing, Scarab trying to hide her giggles, Regius rolling his eyes. "Shuddup dog food!" Sarah shouted. Carmen snorted, Scarab continued giggling and Regius looked offended. Jareth pat the white horse's neck and he calmed down.

"You know, I've never heard Regius talk," Sarah said, still lying on the ground. "_Can_ he talk?"

"Of course he can. He just doesn't want to talk to you."

"Hn. He's a brat. Just like you." Both Jareth and the white horse shot her glares and she giggled. "You know, they say owners and pets act alike but I didn't really realize it till now."

Jareth rolled his eyes and stepped forward, holding out his hands. She reached up and took them and he helped her to her feet. He then made a show of brushing himself off of any particle on his outfit before turning and heading back down the path. Sarah glanced at Carmen and both rolled their eyes, Sarah giggling.

Jareth grinned to himself when she couldn't see his face. Regius sent him a look. He blinked innocently, or as innocent as a Goblin King could be. "What?" The white horse rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Who wants to play a game?!" Sarah shrieked happily, bouncing up beside Jareth.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "What game might that be?"

And so the Goblin King was introduced to the _wonderful_ game of "I Spy."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
At lunch, Jareth sat down beside Sarah and held out a hand. "Are we playing Say-Say-Oh-Playmate?"

"Excuse me?"

She grabbed his hands. "Okay. This is what you do. Clap. Right hand. Clap. Left hand. Clap. Back of the hands. Palms. Clap. Clap. Ready?"

He just blinked. She rolled her eyes.

"_Say, say oh playmate  
Come out and play with me  
And bring your dollies three  
Climb up my apple tree_

"_Slide down my rainbow  
Into my cellar door  
And we'll be jolly friends  
Forever more, 1-2-3-4!"_ **(1)**

He blinked. "What was the point of that?"

"Good lord. Did you have _any_ friends growing up?"

"A few."

"Well you should've learned that! I'm teaching Emmy, Kat and Bella as soon as I see them again!"

He chuckled then reached for her hands again. "Actually I wanted to see your magic levels. Being stuck in one area can keep them secure but as we move into different territory with naturally different magic levels, you may feel nauseous or dizzy because you're not used to it."

"To tell you the truth, I did feel a little queasy back there."

"I noticed," he droned dully. "You were quiet."

She gasped in mock outrage and whapped his arm to which he grinned at.

"**Can we _please_ keep the flirting to a bare minimum?"** Carmen asked tonelessly. Scarab snorted and kept her head down.

"What'd you say?!" Sarah shouted, leaping to her feet and stomping over. "_You_ shouldn't talk! You flirt more than Jareth does!!!"

Jareth scowled. "Hey."

"**As if _anyone_ could ever flirt as much as _he_ could." **

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah… that was a pretty bad comparison. I mean _no one_ flirts as much as _Jareth_ does."

"I _am_ sitting right here you know."

"We **know**." They chimed together.

He scowled then turned away. "Fine! Finish up your lunch and we'll be on our way."

Sarah smirked at his back and 'whispered' to Carmen, "and no one can pout like he can."

She knew he'd heard by the slight twitch he gave, but she giggled and ruffled his hair, seating herself beside him. He held out a hand and she dropped her free hand into it so he could finish checking.

"**I still say they're flirting."** Carmen snorted. Scarab giggled and Regius rolled his eyes, Sarah and Jareth shooting the chestnut a dark scowl. Carmen was hit with several apples and a sandwich, courtesy of Sarah.

All in all, they did actually survive lunch long enough to continue their journey.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kira looked over at her husband as he fed Edmund, the baby gurgling happily. "Hey Alan?"

"Hm?" he asked, waving the spoon in front of the baby's face, Edmund gurgling and squealing before he let him gnaw on it.

"Why do you think Jareth made us lie about getting here to Sarah?"

Alan shrugged. "They got into an argument before we left, right? Maybe he just wants to apologize to her."

"Hn… He _did_ say Sarah's been keeping something from him…"

"So maybe he wants to figure it out. I don't have the slightest clue sweetheart. Now, little Eddy, who wants the choo-choo?!" Edmund squealed and Kira sweat dropped.

_Why did I ever agree to marry him again?_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Humming to herself, Sarah carefully rolled out her sleeping bag, fluffing up her pillow and feeling at peace in the world. Jareth and her hadn't argued, or even bickered since yesterday morning and she was feeling the effects of just being happy again. He'd shown her a natural hot springs, basically like a huge hot tub for her to use if she'd like. She'd warned him if he even came within 50 feet of her, she'd rip his heart out with a plastic spoon.

He of course returned it with something along the lines of "a king would never do that" and "even if kings did, I wouldn't because I wouldn't want to see anything anyway." She giggled under breath and lay her pillow down.

She'd been surprised he was able to survive two days already with only her and the horses in the middle of nowhere and not go crazy or kill her. Heck, she was surprised _she_ could survive only him and the horses for two days already! He didn't even know any good travel games! But she'd fixed that!

So far he'd learned "I Spy", "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves", "Say-Say-Oh-Playmate", "Miss Mary Mack", "Red Light, Green Light", "Guess What I'm Thinking Of", and "Simon says." Jareth was beginning to hate human children and told her so. She replied back that he'd soon have no more new goblins to which he'd scowled at.

"Sarah?" She blinked in surprise at the sudden interruption and turned to look at him. "What happened to Toby?"

She froze, brain shutting down. After a few harsh moments she sighed deeply and swallowed. "Well… I don't feel like telling you at the moment."

"Sarah."

"Look! You ruined the entire atmosphere! We were actually getting along and you had to bring that up!"

She wanted to tell him, he knew, but she was blabbering because she didn't want to tell.

He silently got up and kneeled next to her, grabbing her chin lightly. "Sarah." Her eyes drew to his. "What happened to Toby?"

She took a ragged breath and looked down, him sitting next to her. "It hasn't even been 2 years. I was in my first year of college." She glanced at him. "I hardly got to see him because Dad and Karen, my stepmother, didn't exactly… enjoy my company. Dad didn't care but Karen hated me…"

"_Why can't I come see you guys?" _

"_Because Toby needs to study." _

"_I already studied Mom!" _

"_Well your father needs to work. He's been stressed out lately and he needs some peace and quiet without distractions."_

"_But Mom…" _

"_No Toby. Finish up your conversation with Sarah and go do your homework." _

She waved a hand. "Moving on. Toby and Riley were just in another dog championship." She gave a weak laugh. "If you'd ever seen a more perfect pair… they did everything together, the best of friends. They'd won first place and I'd taken him out to celebrate, ice cream, the usual." Her eyes went distant. "It was raining…"

_Boom! _

"_Sarah! Did you see? Did you see?" Toby cried from the front seat, face near the window, pointing to the lightning. _

_She giggled and nodded. "I saw. Now finish your ice cream so we can head inside." He sent her a grin and quickly finished the rest of his cone, slipping Riley half of it. The dog quickly lapped it up and they both turned to Sarah with innocent looks. _

_She rolled her eyes in good humor and shook her head. "What am I ever going to do with you two?" _

_Toby laughed and climbed out of the door, Riley running after him. Sarah climbed out quickly, running after him. _

"_Toby! Wait up! You'll get soaked!" _

_He turned as she bounded up next to him, umbrella over his head. He looked up and laughed, hopping around her. _

"_Toby!" she cried in laughter and he laughed again, turning to give her a grin before--BOOM! _

_Sarah froze, eyes widening as Toby's eyes went wide for a moment before he fell backwards revealing Karen on the porch looking startled. _

_Sarah ignored her and flew to Toby. "Toby?" she cried, a slight hysterical tone to it. "Toby!" Riley whined, nosing his best friend. "TOBY!!!" _

_A neighbor that had come out hearing the sound, started shouting for someone to call 911 but Sarah hardly heard it, clutching her brother's broken body and screaming._

Sarah was pulled back into reality when Jareth touched her arm. She looked over at him. "It was raining?" he asked softly.

She blinked then nodded. "We climbed out of the car to go inside and he was shot." She shuddered more violently this time and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, dragging her into a one armed hug.

"It turned out to be my stepmother," she whispered and he looked down in surprise. "She was aiming for me but Toby had bounced in front of me at the last second. She killed herself rather than go to jail. Father was also dead. No one understands why she just went crazy."

"_Sarah Williams?" Her haunted gaze turned up to the officer. "I'm sorry…but… have you noticed anything odd about your stepmom?" _

"_No…" her voice came out hoarse because of all her screaming. _

"_Nothing at all?" _

_She turned watery eyes up to him. "If I had noticed, don't you think I would've done something about this?!" she cried loudly, others looking. "I would do anything for my brother… and now… he's gone…" _

_Riley whined by her side and she dropped next to him hugging him tightly and burying her face in his fur, hoping it was all a bad dream._

She shifted slightly. "I dropped out of college in depression. I took in Riley and lived my present-day house in misery. I hardly ate anything, working just long enough to buy Riley food every week. I lost 10 pounds in a week, 20 total by the next. I needed a hobby and a co-worker suggested running."

"_Sarah? Are you sure you're all right?" _

"_Yeah. Just a little tired." _

_The waitress frowned slightly then smiled. "Have you ever tried running?" _

_Sarah glanced up at her. "Running?" _

_She nodded happily. "You run a half a mile to a mile everyday in the mornings or at night and you feel reenergized for anything! You loose weight, get muscle, and can totally blow off anyone on the track team. And the best part is, while you're running, you can fade away. It's a restart for the body and the spirit." _

_Sarah smiled. "Thanks. I'll try that."_

"I started that up. While running… I don't know… I guess it was just, I could forget everything and pretend life was normal, so I began running everyday. I ran faster and farther with Riley until we made it to town."

_Sarah panted heavily, looking down at Riley who was jogging next to her. She smiled slightly then slowed to a walk, looking around the town. Early risers drove by in their cars, hardly anyone on the sidewalk except for an older woman sweeping in front of a café. _

_Sarah cocked her head, looking at it when the aroma of hot chocolate drifted in front of her. "Mmm. You smell that Riley?" He barked and wagged his tail. Sarah patted her pocket and grinned feeling her wallet. She pointed to a bench. "Sit." Riley hopped on and she went inside. _

_The older woman had moved inside behind the counter and Sarah walked up. She turned to her. "Hello. What may I do for you?" _

"_Um… a hot chocolate and…" She glanced up at the board, seeing chocolate ice cream. "And a small bowl of chocolate ice cream to go." _

_The woman nodded and soon enough Sarah was holding her items. She gave a little wave and went outside, sitting on the bench. Riley licking his treat. The door jingled behind her and she turned to look. _

_The woman stood there. "Dog can come inside you know." _

_Sarah's eyes widened. "Really?" _

"_Yes. He is pretty. I shall allow him inside." _

_Sarah smiled and picked up Riley's bowl. "Thanks." _

"_No problem for pretty girl like you." She allowed a blush to cover her cheeks before sliding into a booth, Riley sitting across from her and slurping ice cream._

"One day I happened to be passing by Dieter's Heaven and the smell of hot chocolate caught my scent so I went in to investigate. Reishka gave me some and the next day I found myself back in the same shop. I've worked myself so hard in the past year and a half that… I don't even know who I am." He pulled her into a full hug this time and she hugged him tightly back. "I watched him die Jareth… watched him fade before my eyes… I miss him so much, so much it hurts to remember…"

He was silent, staring into the forest. She just blinked, trying to keep away tears. "The pain will never go away."

She looked up through shimmering eyes. "It won't?"

He shook his head and she almost visibly deflated. "It will never go away but it will lessen. Only time heals heart wounds." He put his forehead against hers. "Only happiness follows sorrow Sarah. Remember that." He pulled away. "Good night Sarah."

He stood and walked back over to his blankets and lay down. She watched him then lay down on her own, looking up at the sky. _Happiness follows sorrow._ She mentally scoffed. _Ridiculous. How am I happy?_

She suddenly had flashes of Emily, Bella, and Kat playing in the garden, a flash of Kira and Alan arguing over something yet again, of Evie trying so hard to teach her Fae, of Jareth rolling his eyes at Cleo who was arguing with him, of Carmen and Scarab standing in the sunset allowing the breeze to blow their manes.

_Maybe… maybe I am happy. Maybe I've found meaning in my life._ She glanced over at Jareth whose eyes were closed. She smiled and quietly blew him a kiss. "Thank you Jareth," she whispered before rolling over, facing away from him.

His eyes flashed open and he looked at her before smiling lightly and relaxing into his blanket.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Sarah woke up, that ache that usually accompanied the fact she realized she was still alive, was gone. She blinked and put a hand over her heart. It was still beating. She was still alive… She glanced over to find Jareth sitting up and sipping something, eyes shut. She opened her mouth then shut it and looked around, grabbing her water bottle and sipping at it.

"Awake are we?" She glanced up then nodded. He opened his eyes. "All right Sarah?"

She nodded again. "I just… feel weird… like everything's lighter and brighter…"

"Maybe you just needed to let it all out." She suddenly remembered last night and glanced at him quickly. He was watching her carefully. "If you need to," he said quietly, "at anytime, need to visit the aboveground… just tell me."

She smiled and stood, walking over next to him. She flopped down beside him. "Thanks Jareth." He blinked at her then nodded. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, finishing breakfast before she leapt to her feet. "So! When do we get there?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was almost nightfall when she spotted it, a small flame burning in the forest in a somewhat large building. "Hey Jareth?" He looked over and she pointed. "What's that building?"

He turned then smirked. "Ah. There's the check point."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"That's the apparation mark."

She still blinked.

He sighed. "It's like saying the Labyrinth is point A and Kira's place is point B. Well this place, point C, is the furthest from point B you can apparate to without worrying about splitting yourself."

"It's only been three days…" Sarah blinked then scowled. "Why was I informed it took a _week_?"

"Because that's how long I figured it would take you to inform me of what had happened."

She twitched. "You planned on keeping me out here for a _week_ before giving up?"

He grinned back at her. "It only takes a day to get to. I've been going in circles."

She twitched once more then let out a roar. "I'm gonna _kill_ you!!! And then Kira!!! And then Alan!!!"

He chuckled, darting out of the way. "The murder of _three_ royals? Why dear Sarah, you'd be burned alive at the stake for that."

"Don't really care at the moment Goblin King!"

Carmen and Scarab glanced at each other, then began grazing. Regius shot them a questioning look. **"They'll be at this for at least half an hour,"** Scarab informed him. He blinked then sighed and joined them.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yawning, the King of Crystal Lake looked around lazily. It was almost nightfall on the third day… and they still hadn't made it. He figured Jareth's 'week' guess had been a little long, but three days was long enough wasn't it?

"Alan!!!"

He grinned and headed for the entry hall. "What took you guys so long to get here?" he asked as he walked through the door to the front of the castle.

Sarah glared at him. "I've been through hell the past three days."

He snorted. "You certainly look it."

She glanced down at her muddy clothes and torn jeans. She then turned to Jareth who rolled his eyes and waved a hand, her clothes instantly repairing and cleaning themselves. She grinned brilliantly then turned to Alan. "Ha! Better?"

He chuckled. "Only took a heartbeat. So, you guys too tired to go see everybody?"

Sarah nodded wearily. "Three toddlers… too many to handle at the moment." She suddenly blinked then scowled darkly. "And if I wasn't so tired I'd be ramming a plastic spoon through your head for telling me it took a week when it only took a day!!!"

Alan pouted. "Aw. You already told her? I wanted to see her reaction."

"GWAUGH!" She leapt at Alan who yelped.

"I thought you were tired!"

"I guess I'm not that tired!!!"

"Sarah!" Kira shrieked, racing into the room. "You finally made it!"

"GRAWR! I'll kill you both!!!" Kira shrieked again and hurried after Alan, Sarah tearing after them.

Jareth sighed and turned to Regius. "Well… shall we go find something to eat?" The horse snorted and followed after him, leaving Sarah chasing the King and Queen of Crystal Lake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

O.O

I think I'm possessed…

Two updates in less than a week?

…

Gwaugh…

Oh yeah.

**(1)** "Say-Say-Oh-Playmate" is a popular hand game for elementary schoolers… and my sisters and I… though we always forget how to play it (_sweat drop_)

And next chapter we'll meet up with more of the family!!! Yay!!!

Ooo! And we finally found out what happened to Toby! Sorry… had to kill him off… sorry Toby!!!

So anyway, yeah… MERRY CHRISMAHANAQUANZIKA and Happy New Years!!!

Wishing you the best of luck in the new years,

**Kadasa Mori **

P.S. I am _trying_ to write a Labyrinth Christmas one-shot and a Harry Potter New Years one-shot. Keep an eye out for them eh? (or just the Labyrinth if you aren't a fan of HP.)

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 21**

"Kara is our sister," Jareth offered. "Our youngest."

Kara put her hands on her hips and Sarah was strangely reminded of Jareth. "So what? You're the oldest! Grandpa!"

Jareth scowled at her.

"Sarah!" Jason cried happily and walked over pulling her into a hug. "It's good to see you again so soon!" He sent a playful glare in Jareth's direction. "Jareth's been hogging you to himself."

Kara walked over and held out her hand. "You must be the almighty Sarah Williams that beat Jareth."

Sarah grinned and shook her head. "The very one."

"I'm Kara."

"So I've heard."

Kara laughed then scowled as Jason drew her into a hug. "She's my girlfriend!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow as Kara turned beet red and began shouting at him and beating him over the head with a loaf of bread that _had_ been for dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO DAVID BOWIE!!! HAPPY 60TH BIRTHDAY!!!**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

He chuckled. "Only took a heartbeat. So, you guys too tired to go see everybody?"

Sarah nodded wearily. "Three toddlers… too many to handle at the moment." She suddenly blinked then scowled darkly. "And if I wasn't so tired I'd be ramming a plastic spoon through your head for telling me it took a week when it only took a day!!!"

Alan pouted. "Aw. You already told her? I wanted to see her reaction."

"GWAUGH!" She leapt at Alan who yelped.

"I thought you were tired!"

"I guess I'm not that tired!!!"

"Sarah!" Kira shrieked, racing into the room. "You finally made it!"

"GRAWR! I'll kill you both!!!" Kira shrieked again and hurried after Alan, Sarah tearing after them.

Jareth sighed and turned to Regius. "Well… shall we go find something to eat?" The horse snorted and followed after him, leaving Sarah chasing the King and Queen of Crystal Lake.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 21 (August 1st) **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah awoke to a warm, soft bed, a warm summer's breeze blowing through the open balcony doors into her room and swirling about. She blinked open her eyes, looking around, realizing she wasn't above ground nor at Jareth's castle…

She suddenly remembered reaching Kira's home and smiled. Looking about the room she frowned slightly. It was a gorgeous room, pale green walls, dark green comforter and dark wood floors, a fireplace opposite her bed, a huge dresser to put all of her things in and a door leading to a bathroom. She just missed her old room.

_Knock. Knock._ She blinked and turned to the door. "Ah… come in!"

The door opened, a girl stepping into the room. "Hello Lady Sarah. Lady Kira asked me to bring you a quick bite to eat and wake you up. I apologize for interrupting you."

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "I was already up."

The girl set the tray down on her dresser. "Would you like me to run a bath Lady Sarah?"

"A bath would be wonderful!" Sarah smiled then frowned. "But don't call me Lady."

The girl sighed. "Then what shall I call you?"

"Sarah is fine."

Bowing her head to hide a smile Sarah could clearly see, the girl said "all right, Sarah is fine."

Sarah snorted. "How did I know you'd do that?" The girl giggled with a shrug. "Well you have been living with Kira. It's only to be expected."

There was a cry from the doorway. "What the hell?! I come to see if you're up to ask if you want to join us later for lunch and you're making fun of me! Why is everyone always making fun of me?!"

Sarah grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Kira."

Kira scowled, crossing her arms then turned her head away, putting her nose in the air with an 'hmph!' "Fine! Be that way! Laurina! Put nice ice cold water in her bath!" Kira turned on her heel and stomped off.

"Aw come on! Kira! I said I was sorry! Kira!" Kira didn't reply, instead stomped off. 'Laurina' let out a small giggle. Sarah turned to her with a slight scowl. "Who are you?"

She curtsied. "Laurina, Miss Sarah. I've been asked to take care of you while you're staying here. I'll start your bath now Sarah." She disappeared into the bathroom while Sarah pouted looking out the door after Kira.

"Stupid girl… can't even take a joke…"

"Talking to yourself yet again Sarah?"

She yelped, falling off her bed. She spun around and scowled seeing Jareth leaning against the wall, smirking at her. "What are you doing here?" she growled, getting to her feet.

"Sarah? Everything all right?" Laurina called, peering around the doorway. She spotted Jareth and gave a small wave before disappearing back into the bathroom.

Jareth turned to Sarah who was still scowling at him. He rolled his eyes then bowed deeply. "Dear Lady Sarah, I've been asked by Kira, Queen of Crystal Lands if you'd accompany us for lunch this afternoon." He stood straight and added, "she also says you're a brat."

Sarah sighed heavily. "_She's_ the brat."

Jareth nodded in agreement. "I know."

Sarah chuckled. "She'd killed us if she heard us."

"I know."

"Sarah? The bath is ready." Laurina came out, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yay!" Sarah chirped, skipping for the bathroom.

"Sarah." She looked back at Jareth. "Lunch is at twelve." He waved his hand after a nod to Laurina and disappeared. Sarah glanced at the clock in the room.

"Yes! An hour long bath should be good enough," she chirped and headed for the bathroom. Laurina sighed, shaking of her head and returning downstairs to the kitchen.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
An hour later, Sarah was tugging on a cream colored no sleeve and a pair of jeans. Just as she finished buttoning her pants there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" she called, grabbing for her sneakers. She glanced up and found Laurina walking in. She grinned. "Hey! Lauri."

Laurina raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. "I'm here to show you to the dining hall Sarah."

"Good. I would have gotten lost without you." Laurina smiled. "If you would do me a favor and grab that sneaker over there?" The girl turned and spotted the shoe, bringing it over to Sarah who tugged it on and leapt to her feet. "Well, if you're ready." Laurina nodded and turned, stepping out of the room, Sarah following her.

Laurina had golden blond hair, currently pulled into a bun like Sarah's, though half covered the right side of her face. Her eyes were sapphire. She wore a blue kimono that matched her eyes and a white apron around her waist, Greek-like sandals on her feet. She looked extremely petit, skinny arms, shoulders and waist but for some reason had that sort of 'I'll take no-nonsense from you' aura around her.

Laurina must've felt Sarah looking at her because she turned and raised an eyebrow. Sarah grinned cheekily at her and bounced up beside her. "So! How long have you been here?"

"About… five years… I believe."

"Had any cool adventures?"

Laurina shrugged then her eyes lit up as she remembered something. "There's a hot springs around here."

"Really?! I've never been to one! Where is it?"

Laurina smiled slyly. "That's the adventure." She stepped into the next room and Sarah scowled after her. She lost her scowl as she stepped into the room.

"SARAH!!!"

She blinked and looked down as three kids slammed into her legs. Laughing she fell to the ground, pulling them all into a hug. "I missed you guys! Were you good while I was gone?"

Bellezza and Katrina immediately shouted out a 'yeah!' while Emily nodded, blond locks in pigtails today bouncing against her back.

Sarah giggled. "Good!" She turned as Riley nosed his way in making the girls squeal when his nose touched their arms. "Hi Riley! Were you a good dog?" He barked and licked her cheek. "Did Emily take good care of you?" Emily nodded, reaching back and hugging the dog's head. "Good! Now, what's for lunch?!" She stood and was pulled into the kitchen by the three girls.

Kira and Alan stood at the counter, bickering over something or another. Jareth sat on the bench at the table, sipping at a goblet, Edmund in a high chair beside him, out cold and drooling, hand wrapped tightly around a sparkling rattle. When Sarah walked into the room, the mismatched eyed fae glanced at her then nodded once, turning his gaze back to the bickering couple.

Sarah turned to the Three Musketeers with a smile and a wink. "Why don't you three go outside and play until lunch is ready? Take Riley would you?" They all nodded and scurried outside, laughing and beginning a game of hide and go seek before they were out the door.

Sarah sat herself between Jareth and Edmund, also watching the couple argue. Kira let out a cry of annoyance and turned then shrieked. "When the hell did you two get here?!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, Jareth snorting. "I just got here," Sarah announced turning to Edmund as he awoke and gurgled for attention.

"And I've been here for about fifteen minutes."

Kira and Alan scowled at both of them before Kira blinked. "I was supposed to be doing something… what was it…"

"Making lunch?" Jareth asked.

"Oh yeah!" She spun on her heel, darting about the kitchen and looking for food, muttering to herself. Alan gave Sarah a bottle of baby food to feed Edmund who was complaining, then leaned against the cupboards out of the way.

"So, what's going to be occurring soon?" Sarah asked.

Alan and Jareth shrugged. Kira grinned as she grabbed a bowl and a pile of fruit to make fruit salad. "Well, we do have a visitor coming tonight. You can meet her at dinner since that's probably when she'll get here. Uh… we usually have some sort of get together soon. Katrina's birthday is the nineteenth."

"WHAT?!" Sarah shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Now I have to find a gift… what would she like… hm… decisions, decisions…"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "What's worse that that is family is invited."

Sarah blinked. "What?"

Alan snickered. "You'll have the pleasure of meeting Jareth and Kira's parents and _amusing_ relatives."

"And you'll have the pleasure of meeting Alan's _wonderful_ family," Kira said sarcastically chopping up the apples. Sarah frowned. At first she thought they were just annoying each other again but there was far too much venom in Kira's tone to be normal.

Alan looked over. "Kira love…"

Sarah turned from feeding Edmund. "What? Are they bad?"

"More than bad!" Kira hissed ferociously. "They almost…" she died off shaking her head, hands shivering. "Where's Em?"

"She's playing with Katrina and Bellezza in the garden," Jareth said quietly, staring at his goblet.

Kira headed for the door but Alan wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's all right sweetheart."

They disappeared and Sarah, frowning in concern looked to Jareth. "Jareth? I don't ge-"

"_No_."

She blinked at the harshness of his tone, feeling hurt. "What?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Sarah but it's a touchy subject. Alan's family got into a fight over the custody of Emily. I'll tell you when we get back to Goblin City."

"But I-"

"If I tell you now, you'll go on a rampage and won't speak to Alan's family making it harder for Kira and Alan. Please… just… just be patient."

She nodded, frowning slightly. "All right."

Edmund suddenly clapped his hands and started giggling hysterically. A smile fell upon her features again as she played with him.

Jareth smiled then frowned looking out the window. With a tired sigh he leaned back, expecting to be in a chair, forgetting he was on the bench. He yelped as he continued falling, shutting his eyes, expecting the hard floor. Instead he hit softness. He opened his eyes to see Sarah sitting above him an eyebrow raised.

He blinked then quickly sat up so his head wasn't in her lap.

"Sorry," he muttered. She made a noise and he looked up to find her biting her lip to keep from laughing. He scowled. "You think it's funny don't you?"

"I'll admit it… it's a little funny."

He scowled. "A little?"

She smirked and nodded. "A very little lot."

He blinked and opened his mouth then shut it, looking confused. Edmund made a noise of confusion. "That's right Ed!" Sarah chirped. "Ready? Say, say oh playmate. See! Ed, you can play this better than a certain Goblin King I know! You must have more friends than he did when he was a kid."

Jareth sent her a look to which she grinned at. "This is why I hate mortals."

She leaned over and whispered, "it's a good thing I'm not completely mortal then, eh?"

He snorted and lifted his goblet to hide his grin as a maid walked in.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After the scene at lunch, Sarah wondered if she was risking her sanity going to dinner. She of course, being the heroine of the story and having passed the labyrinth without dying or maiming herself, braved her fears and found herself seated in the kitchen, watching Bellezza, Katrina and Emily run around the island in the middle of the room, Riley barking and racing after them, all four skidding around the corners.

Alan and Jareth were in a deep conversation about who would win their chess game. Kira was arguing with another servant, this one by the name of Josh, about what they should eat with dinner, Edmund on her hip, squealing as he shook the glimmering rattle.

Sarah merely blinked at the chaos around her. She spotted Laurina leaning against the counter and walked over. Laurina turned her head to look at her. "Is it… always like this?"

Laurina nodded with a heavy sigh. "It should get even worse in a few minutes."

"Oh? Why?"

"Hey everybody! Did you all miss me?!" Sarah froze then spun at the familiar voice, seeing the grin before putting a name to the face.

"Jason!" Alan cheered. "How ya doing?"

Jason grinned widely, putting his hands on his hips and opening his mouth to answer when he was pushed forward.

"Out of the way bucko. Some of us have family to see."

"Kara!" Kira shouted and rushed to the doorway hugging the girl that had just entered before she turned to hug Jason.

"AUNT KARA!" Katrina and Bellezza shouted, Emily grinning, all three running over to go hug the two that just entered.

Sarah blinked, just watching. Laurina sighed beside her. Jason was bouncing about, shaking hands and hugging people, picking up all three girls at once and hugging them tightly then patting Riley on the head. The other girl was giving out hugs and kneeling to hug each girl individually.

Jareth glanced at her then did a double take and motioned her over with his head. "See ya," Sarah said to Laurina who chuckled under her breath and went to shoo Josh out of the room. Sarah stepped up beside Jareth who turned to the girl.

"Kara, this is Sarah. Sarah, Kara." Kara nodded her head in greetings, Sarah doing the same. "Kara is our sister," Jareth offered. "Our youngest."

Kara put her hands on her hips and Sarah was strangely reminded of Jareth. "So what? You're the oldest! Grandpa!" Jareth scowled at her.

Sarah could see the similarities between her and Kira but hardly any between Kara and Jareth. Kara had strawberry blond hair then fell around her waist in pin straight locks. It was perfectly in order while Jareth's was messy and Kira's was slightly messy. Kara had emerald eyes, much darker than Jareth's only green eye.

Kara walked over and held out her hand. "You must be the almighty Sarah Williams that beat Jareth."

Sarah grinned and shook her head. "The very one."

"I'm Kara."

"So I've heard." Kara laughed and opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted.

"Sarah!" Jason cried happily, pulling her into a hug. "It's good to see you again so soon!" He sent a playful glare in Jareth's direction. "Jareth's been hogging you to himself."

"Jason! We were talking!" Kara snapped, then scowled as Jason drew her into a hug.

"Sarah! This is Kara! She's my girlfriend!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow as Kara turned beet red and began shouting at him and beating him over the head with a loaf of bread that _had_ been for dinner. Kira shrieked and began shouting at them both that now they didn't have anything to eat. Alan dully commented that they had other food but Kira began shouting at him that they needed the bread. Sarah blinked and glanced at Jareth who was sighing heavily shaking his head.

"Why the hell did I ever agree to come again?" he mumbled.

Sarah grinned. "Because I told you too."

"Oh… right…" He blinked then scowled darkly. "I hate you." She just grinned.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The next day, Sarah had found the library and happily began searching for a book. When she found a couch to sit on with her new book, she also found company in the means of Jareth and Alan playing each other in a chess game. She'd greeted them, then made herself comfortable on the couch, opening the book and delving into its pages. So involved in her book, she almost fell off the couch when the doors to the library suddenly flew open and Kara walked in arguing with her sister.

"I AM NOT!" Kara yelled.

"Yes you are! Mother and Father will be there! You have to!" Kira argued.

Jareth, who'd been winning in his chess game against Alan looked up sharply. "What?" They continued to bicker until Jareth threw a book their way, missing both but gaining their attention. "Mother and Father?"

Kira and Kara blinked at him, looked at each other. Kira's face turned into a bright smile while Kara scowled.

Kira turned to him and tossed her hands into the air. "We're having a ball!"

This time Sarah started. "What?!"

"A ball," Kira grinned. "You know, dancing, eating, pretty dresses, eating, singing, eating. All that fun."

"You like to eat don't you," Sarah asked in amusement, picking up her discarded book.

"I'm not wearing a dress," Kara snarled.

Kira just sighed. "You _have_ to."

"Well I'm not wearing one!"

"_Mother_ and _Father_ will be there."

Kara mouthed snapped shut then she grumbled darkly. "Fine."

Kira grinned triumphantly and there was silence before Jareth sighed and turned back to his game only to pause and scowl at Alan. "You cheat."

Alan grinned. "I do. Checkmate." Sarah snorted and hid her face behind her book when Jareth scowled at her.

"So!" Kira rubbed her hands together. "Since there's going to be a ball…"

Sarah stiffened.

"…we'll need dresses…"

She began shifting away.

"…which means…"

She was almost off the couch.

"…we can go shopping!" Sarah and Kara let out shrill shrieks and raced from the room. Kira blinked after them. "Was it something I said?" Jareth and Alan snorted, their battle already forgot, setting up another game. Kira put her hands on her hips. "Do they _not_ want to go shopping?!"

Alan looked over dully. "Kira sweetheart, you took them shopping the other day."

"Not both of them together!" she cried. "Besides, you need a new outfit too."

He looked back at the board. "I just got one this morning sweetheart. Why don't you go find Kaku and bring her along?"

"Ooo! Good idea! Laurina!!! Come on! I need some help!"

Jareth glanced up at the dark eyed man before smirking. "You do know Ikkakujuu will murder you for that."

Alan sighed. "I suppose. Maybe Sarah and Kara will try and save me though."

Jareth snorted. "Kara?"

"Ah. Yeah. Good point. Too many pranks. Sarah might save me. She doesn't know me well enough."

"I think she's beginning to."

"Hopefully not until she leaves." Alan grinned at Jareth. "This place is almost worse than your Labyrinth."

"Hn."

"I seem to recall a certain Goblin King getting lost quite a few times."

"Hn."

"And I recall scaring him half to death."

"Hn."

"I also recall that he nearly killed himself vaulting away and screaming in terror."

"Alan."

"Yes?"

"Checkmate."

Alan blinked and looked down at the board before letting out a cry. "HOW THE HELL?!"

Jareth smirked. "I seem to recall beating an arrogant Crystal Lake King quite a few times in checkmate."

Alan scowled at him. "I hate you." Jareth just grinned.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah peered over the top of the hedge then turned, flopping back with a sigh. "I don't think she's coming."

Kara let out a breath of relief, putting a hand on her chest. "Thank god."

Sarah giggled. "I second that." She leaned back against the hedge with a sigh, then turned, looking up at the clouds. Kara cocked her head then let out a short laugh. Sarah looked back at her. "Hm?"

"Nothing you just… seem Jareth's type."

Sarah flushed furiously. "_Excuse_ me?!"

Kara frowned slightly. "Oh you two aren't together? Such a pity."

Sarah twitched. _My god… she sounded just like him!_

"Well… like I was saying. You just seem like him. Always staring off into space."

Sarah blinked. "He doesn't stare off into space."

Kara grinned slyly. "Well start watching. You'll see. He doesn't seem to care about the world around him. He seems to enjoy his own world." Sarah frowned slightly. "Just watch him for awhile and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Laurina's face suddenly appeared through the bushes. "You guys had better find a new hiding spot. Kira's coming out here!" she hissed and took off. Sarah and Kara glanced at each other.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!!!" They squealed and took off laughing as Kira raced after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAVID BOWIE!!!!!!

So yeah, this chapter is dedicated to him. I was watchin' the news and it said 'Hey it's time to tell you birthday time' and they went through a few people and then they're like 'hey david bowie's 60.'

… yeah…

And I only had like a page and a half done of this and I usually have five pages per chapter done so I just finished four and half pages in like… three hours… that's pretty good, considering in those three hours I also had to find music to listen to, was watching Inuyasha 3, was drawing, was eating and was finding out stuff about scholarships.

So enough of my blabbering.

**Laurina:** (_Elvish_)Golden  
(lou-ree-nah)  
You'll learn more about Laurina in upcoming chapters. (XP)

Okay!!! I'm doing this character thing where I'm doodling all of my characters and putting them in powerpoint (it's not a presentation) so that I can remember which characters are which. If anyone would like a copy so you can keep track of my many characters (_major sweat drop_) because even I can't, just say so in a review, or e-mail me. So far I've doodled: Sarah, Clarica, Mira, Laurina, Kira, Alan, Toroku and Jason.

I'll try and draw all of the council members, all of Jareth's family, and hopefully Cleo and Anor. If anyone would like to doodle something, please feel free to send me a copy! (That way I won't have to draw it… _sweat drop_… ha ha… ha…)

… Okay. Time for me to go to sleep. So anyway, Happy Birthday David Bowie!

**Kadasa Mori**

**P.S.** To all those that have reviewed a story and not gotten a reply, they're coming. I have a bajillion things to get to in my inbox and they're on my to do list!

**P.S.S.** If anyone wants a character to appear, please send me info!!! Either by e-mail or review!!! Name, eye color, hair color/length/style, clothes, personality, if they have a best friend/boy(girl)friend/little sister that's always with them, stuff like that.

**P.S.S.S.** I wrote this chapter really quickly so if there are any spelling errors, please tell me so I can correct them on the hard drive copy. Thanks! 

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 22**

Carmen was fast! Sarah was shocked. Even at Jareth's he was never this fast! Maybe it was the stakes if they lost. She just held on tightly as he flew down the path, hooves thudding in a rhythm, breathing constant and even, muscles tensing every time he leapt over a fallen log or racing around a stone.

There were bushes up ahead, the path leading right through them. Sarah held up her arms to cover her face. Carmen burst through the bushes and she pulled down her arms.

Sarah choked. There was a wide ravine in front of them… if they tried to stop, they'd fall. If they tried to jump, they'd fall. If they turned to turn, they'd lose and probably fall.

She swallowed. "C-Carmen?"

"**Don't worry Sarah!"** he whinnied. **"I won't lose to them!"**

She inhaled sharply as his hooves hit the edge and pushed, muscles bunching then loosening as he flew into the air. She let out a shrill shriek as they flew through the open skies, ground far below and landing far away. "Carmen! If you kill me, I'll kill you!!!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"Nothing you just… seem Jareth's type."

Sarah flushed furiously. "_Excuse_ me?!"

Kara frowned slightly. "Oh you two aren't together? Such a pity."

Sarah twitched. _My god… she sounded just like him!_

"Well… like I was saying. You just seem like him. Always staring off into space."

Sarah blinked. "He doesn't stare off into space."

Kara grinned slyly. "Well start watching. You'll see. He doesn't seem to care about the world around him. He seems to enjoy his own world." Sarah frowned slightly. "Just watch him for awhile and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Laurina's face suddenly appeared through the bushes. "You guys had better find a new hiding spot. Kira's coming out here!" she hissed and took off. Sarah and Kara glanced at each other.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!!!" They squealed and took off laughing as Kira raced after them.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 22 (August 4th) **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sitting in the entrance room, Sarah Williams' eye twitched, leg bouncing in irritation. She glanced up as a servant walked through the room and into the next, not even noticing her. Scowling she glanced out the window at the beautiful day, wondering where Alan and Kira had disappeared to.

Well, she knew Kira was planning the party, Alan was probably dragged into it, Kara was looking annoyed and sitting nearby, and of course, wherever Kara was, Jason wouldn't be far behind. That left Jareth, who'd disappeared that morning.

She sighed heavily, putting her chin in her palm and bouncing her foot again. She'd already been here _three_ days and she hadn't once been out of the castle! Of course… that could be because she kept getting lost _inside_ the castle… She scowled and flopped back into her chair, crossing her arms and looking around.

_What to do… what to do…_ She leapt to her feet. _I gotta find something to do before I go insane!_ She hurried to her room. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a billowy long sleeved emerald shirt, pulling the top of her hair into a braid. She sat on her bed and quickly pulled her socks on then shoved her sneakers onto her feet.

Standing she turned and tugged on her bed. Spinning around to hurry to the door she squeaked and almost fell backwards finding Jareth standing there. He grinned. "Falling for me already dear Sarah?"

She stuck her tongue out. "Not a chance!" She skipped around him to the door.

As she opened it, she squeaked, finding him standing there. "Where are you going?"

"Out, you pest," she said and hopped around him again.

"Not in the market…"

She turned to him, frowning. "Why not?"

"Because I said so. Kira wants to plan stuff with you."

She scowled darkly. "No! I'm getting out of here before my brain explodes!" She turned and raced towards the front door.

"Wait… Sarah!" He sighed irritably, running a hand through his hair. "Great… now _I_ have to tell Kira she's not going shopping with her…" He let out a quiet whimper and headed for the library.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah stomped through the market, scowling darkly, not even looking around, too busy fuming over the fact that everyone wanted her to stay _inside_ the castle! The castle was boring! She wanted-needed out! Stopping in the middle of the street, she frowned realizing she was completely lost… and Jareth was no where in sight.

_Let's see… lose my pride and call for him… or lose my life and get lost…_ Frowning she tapped her chin, glancing about once more.

"Are you new here?" She turned and found a girl looking about 17 standing there, curly blond hair reaching past her shoulders, smokey almond shaped blue green eyes looking at Sarah. She wore a green velvet dress with no back and a low front. She also had pointed ears like an elf which threw Sarah off for a moment.

Sarah blinked. "Oh… um… yeah…"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "… So do you need me to show you where you should go?"

Sarah grinned widely. "That would be _great!_ Yes!"

Blinking, the blond raised an eyebrow once more. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just happy. I won't die cause I got lost and I won't lose all of my pride because I had to call the Goblin King to come and save me."

"You know the Goblin King? Personally?"

Sarah nodded. "I got wished away."

The girl giggled. "Ah. You poor thing."

"So can you show me the way?"

"Sure. Let me just put this inside." She motioned to the basket against her hip. She disappeared into the house, shouting for a 'Mikel.' She came back out, patting off her hands with a smile. "Shall we?"

"Sure!" Sarah chirped, crossing her arms behind her and walking beside the blonde. "My name's Sarah. What's yours?"

"Aminta," the girl replied, smiling at her then frowned slightly. "Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Are you _Sarah Williams_?" The hushed whisper made Sarah turn, eyes wide.

"Am I not supposed to tell people that?" she asked quickly.

Aminta gasped. "You're Sarah Williams!" she cried though she kept her voice level down.

"I thought we'd established that…"

"You're the girl who beat the Goblin King! Oh my gosh!" She smirked. "My brother's in love with you."

Sarah's eyes widened and she jerked back. "What?!" she squeaked.

"He thinks you're the greatest for defeating the Goblin King."

"Oh really?" Both girls stiffened and Sarah spun to find Jareth standing behind her, hands on his hips, a smirk on his features, eyes hardened.

"Goblin King!" Sarah chirped nervously as Aminta quickly bowed. "What's new?"

"You got lost."

"I did _not_!" she protested, crossing her arms. He just smirked at her. She motioned to Aminta. "My friend here was showing me around." Aminta squeaked and looked down as he glanced her way.

He merely nodded. "Then your friend can bring you back to the castle." He turned on his heel, disappearing.

Sarah scowled after him, hands on her hips. "Jerk."

"Sarah!" Aminta cried, grabbing her arm. "What are you doing?! That was the Goblin King!!!"

Sarah blinked at her. "Oh… I know… so?"

Aminta rolled her eyes. "The _Goblin King_! You _don't_ call him names or argue with him! He used to kill people when they looked at him funny!"

"No he wouldn't."

Aminta giggled. "No he didn't. But he is vicious. I saw him utterly destroy some guy's ego a few years ago. Literally tore him down piece by piece and threw him away."

"That was amusing." They both squeaked and spun to find Jareth standing there once again.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked with a sigh.

"Queen Kira commands I bring you back."

Sarah scowled. "No."

"Sarah." he growled. "Now."

She sighed and gave Aminta a smile. "See you around?" Aminta nodded. "Bye."

Jareth grabbed her arm and they disappeared, landing in a clearing. She stumbled forward then glared. "What's your prob-" She let out a shriek as she stumbled forward again, landing on her stomach. She spun around, snarling only to let out a happy shriek. "CARMEN!!!"

The horse whinnied and batted at her head. "**Hello Sarah! Did you miss me?**"

"Never!" She hugged his face and he lifted her to her feet. She pat Scarab on the nose. "Hello Scarab. Did you keep this one in line?" Riley barked at her, wagging furiously.

"**Of course I did Sarah!** **What kind of horse do you think I am?!**" Sarah opened her mouth to answer.

"Hello Miss!" All four turned to find a young man walking towards them. He was dressed in a clean outfit, looking all too smug next to his glossy auburn stallion wearing the best of leathers. A chestnut horse walked a little behind and off to the side of them. He looked dull next to the shine of the other two. The man smiled at her. "I see you're a horse owner as well."

Sarah scowled darkly, Carmen standing beside her. "We're more like siblings so to say."

"Oh." The man's demeanor instantly changed. "You're one of those 'family' horses, not a race horse."

"Carmen is fast! He's faster than anything down here!"

He snorted. "Like your horse could ever win against mine! Mine's a _purebred_!" The glossy auburn horse snorted and raised its head in triumph. The chestnut horse beside him snorted, looking away irritably.

Carmen made a noise that signified he was angry, stomping a hoof down. Riley growled darkly, teeth bared. Sarah's face darkened in fury, fists tightening. Jareth sighed silently, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Sarah-"

"FINE! CARMEN AND I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RACE!!!" she shouted, pointing at him.

The fae grinned wickedly. "We accept. If we win though," He motioned to Scarab. "I get that mare."

Her eyes widened and she quickly looked at Carmen nervously. He looked nervous as well, not ready to fully accept that chance. **"We accept!"** Scarab whinnied angrily, stomping her hoof. **"But if we win, we get him!"** She motioned to the chestnut who glanced their way then back to the lake.

The fae shrugged. "Whatever. Now. Where shall we race?"

Scarab stepped forward. **"You know Pine Hill Track, through the forest?"**

"Aye."

"**That's where it will be." **

"Fine. When?"

"**One hour." **

He laughed and turned, walking away. "Say your goodbyes because this race is as good as ours!"

"**Scarab!"** Carmen shouted, as soon as they'd walked off. **"What was that for?! What if I lose?!"**

She grinned. **"Carmen. You've spent six years aboveground in dirty polluted air. You're extremely fast aboveground. Here, the air is clean and pure so you can run even faster. He's used to this air so he can't run any faster than he's used to. And these purebreds, they're used to nice smooth even ground. They have cooling magic to keep them running longer. Pine Hill Track doesn't allow magic. So he can't run faster and can't cool down. There's two things you already have an advantage too." **

"**Still…"**

She nickered and batted his nose. **"Don't worry about me. I can runaway if we lose."**

Sarah sighed. "Well… still… I suppose I should say goodbye. Carmen will probably trip over something while we're out there and we'll lose so, goodbye."

Carmen whinnied and batted her. **"Sarah!"**

She laughed and darted out of the way. "Well it's true!"

"**Idiot two-legger." **

"Stupid walking glue stick."

"**Moron." **

"Jerk." Scarab and Jareth sighed heavily, Riley lying down with a 'wuff.'

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

An hour later, Sarah sighed irritably, draped over a log. "I'm bored."

"So you said mere seconds ago dear Sarah," Jareth answered, seated on a boulder, playing with his necklace.

Silence.

"I'm bored." Jareth sighed and didn't bother answering her. "Jar-reth! I'm bor-"

"Are you ready to lose?!" They all turned to find the fae walking up, purebred's head raised highly, the chestnut following behind them.

Sarah leapt to her feet. "Are _you_ ready to lose?!"

Jareth and Carmen groaned. **"Nice comeback Sarah." **

She scowled at both of them before turning to Scarab. "Well, you designed the battle. Explain the rules."

Scarab whinnied, stepping forward and motioning towards the forest track. "**You will each take a path through the forest. If you take the left, you while take every left in every fork in the road. Right, take every right. Magic is not allowed and neither is outside help. Whoever makes it back first will win**."

Sarah cheered and hurried over to Carmen, stretching out. "Ready to go Carmen?"

He whinnied, shifting and stretching as well. "**Let's get this over with!**"

She nodded and climbed onto him, realizing at the last moment… he wore no saddle or harness. Her eye twitched slightly, casting a glance at the fae who had the finest available meaning he _wasn't_ going to fall off.

"Carmen?" she whispered.

"**Do you trust me,**" he asked.

She blinked then nodded. "Of course I do."

"**Then trust me. You won't fall."**

She smiled and pat his neck. They stood beside the fae on the left. Scarab stepped in between the fork in the road. "**You know that rules. First one back wins. On your mark… get set… go!**"

Carmen reared back whinnying, Sarah letting out a whoop before she grabbed his mane and leaned close to his neck as he tore into the forest. The fae tore into the other path, disappearing from view quite quickly.

Carmen was fast! Sarah was shocked. Even at Jareth's he was never this fast! Maybe it was the stakes if they lost. She just held on tightly as he flew down the path, hooves thudding in a rhythm, breathing constant and even, muscles tensing every time he leapt over a fallen log or racing around a stone.

There were bushes up ahead, the path leading right through them. Sarah held up her arm to cover her face. Carmen burst through the bushes and she pulled down her arm.

Sarah choked. There was a wide ravine in front of them… if they tried to stop, they'd fall. If they tried to jump, they'd fall. If they turned to turn, they'd lose and probably fall.

She swallowed. "C-Carmen?"

"**Don't worry Sarah!"** he whinnied. **"I won't lose to them!"**

She inhaled sharply as his hooves hit the edge and pushed, muscles bunching then loosening as he flew into the air. She let out a shrill shriek as they flew through the open skies, ground far below and landing far away. "Carmen! If you kill me, I'll kill you!!!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Scarab shifted nervously for the millionth time in fifteen minutes. "Calm down Scarab," Jareth yawned.

"**But… what if…**"

"Carmen can't be expected to win if you don't fully believe in him." Scarab shifted again then trotted over, standing beside Jareth and watching the path. It was a good thing she moved for a half of a heartbeat later, a horse raced into the clearing.

Scarab and Jareth's hearts dropped. It was the fae. The fae smirked as they approached the finish line. Out of no where, Carmen and Sarah burst out of the trees and raced forward. The fae lost his smirk, spurring his horse but it couldn't go any faster. Carmen raced past it, Sarah sticking her tongue out before he crossed the finish line. He fell into a trot and turned back around, panting heavily.

The fae's horse's legs were quivering and it was breathing heavily but it kept its footing, standing straight and tall. The fae slid off the horse and scowled then turned away angrily. "A deal is a deal. You can have it." He turned, tugging the harness off the chestnut roughly. "Good riddance. Stupid horse isn't even a good runner." He walked off, the purebred snorting and following after him.

The chestnut watched them walk off, head lowered before it turned to its new company. He bowed. **"Lords and Ladies." **Sarah grinned and hopped forward.

"Hi! My name's Sarah! That's Jareth. That's Scarab. That's Carmen. And that's Riley. What's your name?"

He shrugged. **"Don't really have one."**

"WHAT?! You _have_ to have a name!!!"

He shrugged once more. "**Not really. Not a good runner. Just a showpiece.**"

She bristled and turned to run off but Jareth grabbed her before she could. "Sarah. Don't start a war please."

"But _Jar_-_reth_!!!"

"I know. Just don't start one."

She scowled then turned back to the horse. "Now. You need a name. This will require much thought process and elimination-TURTLE!"

They all started. "What?" Jareth asked.

"Turtle. Your name is Turtle."

The horse blinked. Carmen sighed irritably. **"You _idiot_. That's not a name, that's a species." **

"So?! I'm calling him turtle."

"**How about Astald?"** Scarab suggested.

Jareth turned to her. "Astald?"

"_**You stupid two-legger." **_

"**Yes. It means brave." **

"_Idiot walking glue stick!" _

The horse snorted. **"Sorry to say but I'm not brave." **

"_**Well you're just a meat flab!"** _

Scarab nickered warmly. **"I think you are." **

"_Well you're just a walking pile of dog food!!!" _

He merely glanced at her then away.

"**Moronic idiot!"**

"AUGH! That means the same thing you stupid horse!"

"**Well at least I'm not ugly!" **

She let out a shriek and leapt at him. He darted out of the way with a startled whinny then began laughing, jumping out of her way as she raced for him. "CARMEN! TAKE THAT BACK!!!"

"**No way you stupid ugly human!" **

"GRAWR!!!"

The horse watched on in vague interest.

"Well?" Jareth asked. "How does Astald sound?"

He shifted then nodded. **"I suppose I must be brave to not run away after watching this."** Scarab and Jareth shared an amused look and watched Sarah scream curses at the laughing horse.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"And this is Kira's palace!" Sarah chirped, pointing to the castle. Astald merely snorted. "Aw come on Turtle. Try and show some appreciation! This is royalt-"

"Sarah!"

She turned then grinned. "Kira!!!" She raced over bouncing. "Guess what! Guess what!"

"Does this have anything to do with Leon?"

She blinked. "Who?"

"A fae known for making outrageous bets that he usually wins with his annoying horse."

"Oh! Yes it does!"

"_Sarah_! What did you do?!"

"I won Turtle!"

Kira blinked then gave her a dull look. "You won a turtle?"

"No! Not _a_ turtle! _Turtle_!"

"Who is Turtle?"

She spun pointing to the horse who'd stopped behind her. "Turtle, Kira. Kira, Turtle."

Astald bowed to her. **"Lady." **

"**His name's Astald, you idiot."** Carmen put helpfully.

Kira sighed. "You let Sarah name him?"

"I tried," Sarah said with a shrug. "I liked Turtle. Everyone else chose Astald."

"I'm sorry Astald." Kira sighed once more. "I like Turtle too. You don't mind if I call you Turtle?"

He shrugged. **"Whatever you wish." **

Sarah opened her mouth to begin ranting about how he need to have his own thoughts but Kira cut her off.

"Sarah. Go get dressed for dinner. Carmen, show your friend to the barns. Everyone else, wash up." They all split in different directions. Sarah made sure she let out a loud, "BYE TURTLE!!!" before she went inside.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah scowled, trying to reach the back of the dress. There was a knock on the door before it open.

"Thank goodness," she called. "Laurina! Come and help me out!"

Laurina walked in and Sarah was unable to see her due to the fact she was bending over so her hair wouldn't get caught in the ties. "Can you help me out?" A moment later, fingers set on her back and tied it up. She sighed in relief and stood straight again, hair flipping back, tugging the brown vest over her head. "Thanks. I've been trying to tie that up for ages now."

"So _that's_ what's been taking you so long?" She froze, hearing the cool voice. She swallowed then turned to find not Laurina but Jareth, looking quite amused, leaning against the wall, arms and legs crossed.

She held her chin high then turned back to the mirror. "Yes it is. I hate ties." If he was surprised she wasn't loosing her head over the fact he'd just seen her basically in her undergarments, he didn't show it.

She tugged the vest so it was snug. The thing fell to the tops of her hips and tied up the front, covering the cream colored, baggy long sleeved dress. She picked up the front of the dress, scowled and dropped it then reached for her brush. She quickly brushed out her long locks and pulled her hair into a long braid. She turned to Jareth who was watching quietly. She made a mock curtsy then brushed past him, chin held high.

Outside she slipped on her ankle high black high heeled boots then headed for the door. Jareth suddenly appeared in front her and she shrieked. "_Don't_ do that!"

He smirked and reached forward, fingers reaching for her face. She held back a jump as they touched her cheek then brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He winked then opened the door and slipped out. She blinked and touched her cheek.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah looked out over the lake, sitting on the bench in thought. She raised a hand and touched her cheek once again.

"Hey." She jumped and turned seeing Kira walk over, Edmund asleep in her arms, Emily holding the edge of her dress and rubbing her eyes. Kira sat down next to her and Emily climbed between them, resting her head on Sarah's arm. Sarah pulled her into her lap, putting her arms around the toddler who quickly curled up and yawned before falling asleep. "What's on your mind?" Kira asked softly.

Sarah looked up at her. "Excuse me?"

Kira smiled. "You've been thinking for awhile."

Sarah smiled back, looking down at Emily. "It's nothing… just thinking."

"You do know… if you need anything, you can just ask, right? Anyone here would be happy to help Sarah."

"I know. And thanks but really… I'm all right."

Kira searched her then giggled. "If it's Jareth annoying you, we can beat him upside with a pillow, all right?"

Sarah laughed. "As long as it's filled with bricks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

I am _so_ sorry this took so long! I've been so busy lately I kinda shoved everything aside including my writing. Luckily, I'm going on vacation and I will probably be able to write some more and post when I come back. I'm leaving… well… _today._ I will be waking in 2 hours and 24 minutes to start getting ready to head south.

…

I'm really tired…

So anyway, I said I was going to get that character thing out? Well… it's so far from being done right now it's kinda sad… it will be finished at some point. Maybe I'll work on that over vacation…

So yeah, another thanks to **everyone** who reviewed and thanks for the patience with me!

Till next time!

**Kadasa Mori**

**P.S.** – Aminta is **Eriks leadinglady****'s** character. Aminta does not belong to me. I shall add that in the disclaimer right now. Thanks again **Eriks leadinglady** for allowing me to use Aminta and Mikel who will appear in a later chapter. 

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 23**

Sarah plucked at the fabric on her dress, a frown on her lips. No one had asked her to dance yet and seeing all of these beautiful Fae women… she could understand why.

"Why, may I ask, is a beautiful thing like you not on the dance floor yet?" she turned to find Jason standing there, a grin splayed across his features.

She smiled lightly. "I suppose because no one's asked me."

He chuckled then bent closer. "Found your Goblin king yet?"

She flushed. "One, he's not mine," she said seriously then in mock-seriousness "and two, how'd you know I was looking for him?"

"Because you're so painfully transparent."

She stiffened and both her and Jason glanced at each other, expressions reading '_damn_ _it. We got caught'_ before they turned to see Jareth standing there, a smirk splayed across his features.

... Ah ha! Two previews for one because I made you all wait so long…

He winced and gave her an 'I'm sorry' look then pulled his Goblin King face on and turned around.

"Hello," he said to the older looking woman who pulled away. The man next to her nodded once to Jareth.

Jareth turned to Sarah holding his arm out. She put her arm around it. He motioned to her. "This is Ms. Sarah Williams. Sarah. Please meet my parents, High King Glorificus and High Queen Hotaru." Sarah could instantly tell they were his parents even if he hadn't had introduced them to her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"What's on your mind?" Kira asked softly.

Sarah looked up at her. "Excuse me?"

Kira smiled. "You've been thinking for awhile."

Sarah smiled back, looking down at Emily. "It's nothing… just thinking."

"You do know… if you need anything, you can just ask, right? Anyone here would be happy to help Sarah."

"I know. And thanks but really… I'm all right."

Kira searched her then giggled. "If it's Jareth annoying you, we can beat him upside with a pillow, all right?"

Sarah laughed. "As long as it's filled with bricks."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 23 (August 16th) **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Two weeks of planning and messaging had finally paid off and the party was that evening. Sarah had been forced into aiding Kira for a few days before she escaped and hid from them all. Jareth occasionally joined her, sometimes Kara did as well to get away from the leech that was Jason. He'd then begin to wail, searching all over for her until Jareth ended up sacrificing her to make it stop.

Sarah spent her days either hiding from Kira, lounging by the lake with the horses and Riley, playing hide and seek in the gigantic castle with the three toddlers (who were rarely it and always won), and spending more time with Aminta.

Aminta was proving to be quite a good friend. She absolutely detested people who were cruel to others and had taken down more than one person for picking on another. Sarah was also learning quite the vocabulary from the blond beauty. She'd been quite surprised. When she first met Aminta, the blond was polite and smiled warmly. They'd been walking through the market, chatting when a guy knocked into some lady and didn't even apologize. Sarah was sure her eyes were as wide as dinner plates as Aminta grabbed him and began yelling at the top of her lungs (with much cursing) about common courtesy. The guy, fearing for his life, apologized then ran away.

Sarah'd also met Aminta's brother. Mikel, as Aminta said, claimed he was in love with her because she'd beaten the Goblin King at his own game. Sarah enjoyed hanging out with them, mostly because she enjoyed taunting Mikel who she found, while being extremely protective and tough, got flustered quite easily. She giggled to herself. Especially when Sarah and Aminta brought up anything related to females.

"SARAH!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!"

The brunette scowled but didn't make any noise or move herself from her hiding spot behind the bushes in front of the castle. Kira had been looking for everyone all day because she wanted to go shopping again. Sarah mentally moaned. There was only so many times a girl could be dragged shopping.

A rustle made her turn to find Kara crawling in. The girl blinked then grinned and held a finger to her lips, reclining on the grass to stare up at the sky as Kira's calls faded. "You do realize," Sarah whispered. "That if she can't find either of us, she'll go berserk."

"Of course," Kara grinned. "But that makes it all the more amusing."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kara had been sacrificed to Jason about half an hour ago when Jareth had appeared complaining of a headache. She of course had refused to move until he'd picked her up and carried her to the wailing lord who immediately brightened. Kara started yelling at him, Jareth disappeared and Sarah had run away before Kira could be attracted to all the noise.

Now she was wandering about (getting lost in the huge castle) when she remembered she'd written herself a list of "Daily To Do" things. "Let's see… what's next on my agenda…" Sarah pulled out a list and unfolded it.

"Number one, wake up and take a bath. I did that." She crossed that off.

"Number two, eat breakfast." She patted her stomach and crossed it off.

"Number three, taunt Carmen to no end and talk to Turtle." She patted dirt from her shirt.

"Number four, hide from Kira." She scowled and pulled a leaf from her hair.

"Number five, taunt Goblin King."

She blinked then looked around. Pulling a pen from her pocket she jotted down "A. Find said Goblin King. B. Taunt said Goblin King." Grinning she put the pen and paper back into her pockets and hurried off to find Jareth.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"ACHOO!" Jareth sniffed then rubbed his nose.

"You know," Alan commented, moving a chess piece around. "They say when you sneeze, someone's thinking about you."

Jareth sent him a dull look then reached down and knocked one of Alan's pieces off the board. "Checkmate."

"AUGH! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"I don't cheat." Alan let out a cry of defeat and let his head hit the ground. Jareth smirked then sneezed again.

"Sneezy sneezy achoo, someone special's thinking about you!"**(1) **Kira chirped as she walked into the room.

Jareth sighed and rubbed his temples. "Anyone ever tell you two you think alike?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hey! Kara!" The strawberry blond haired girl turned then waved slightly, turning back to her painting. "Have you seen-whoa! That's really good!"

Kara scowled at her then at the painting. "I can't figure out how to paint the background…"

"Well… the deer eating grass… they'd be in a forest right? Why don't you draw something from like… Bambi or something?"

"Bambi?"

"Oh my god. You've never seen it? I still cry whenever I see it. Anyway, have the deer down here and a hill up there with sunlight coming through the trees."

Kara cocked her head then nodded. "I'll try it. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sarah turned to skip away then remembered her goal. "Oh yeah! Have you seen the Goblin King?"

"Jareth? Uh yeah… he was challenging Alan to a chess game… winning the last time I saw them." Sarah cackled evilly and hurried out of the room. Kara's eyebrow rose after her before she shook her head and turned back to her painting. "Abovegrounds are weird… then again I can't say much for undergrounds…"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Though it took her about an hour, getting lost a total of seven times and almost running into Kira, Sarah grinned wickedly as she entered the library, fully ready to start her 'annoying Goblin King' plan but she was quickly thwarted since no one was there.

"SARAH!" She twitched as Kira spotted her. "I've been looking all over for you! Come on! The party's in two hours! We need to start getting ready!!!"

Sarah let loose a cry as she was dragged off and thrown into another room, finding Kara seated on a stool, towel around her hair looking miserable. "Allo Sarah."

"Hi Kara. You got caught too?"

"Yup." They both sighed heavily.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Are you done yet?" Kara whined.

"Almost! Hold your horses!" The door swung open and Sarah stepped out, hands on her hips. "You happy?"

Kira clapped her hands together. "Sarah!" Kira cried. "You look gorgeous!"

Sarah self consciously shifted. She wore a cream colored dress with no sleeves. The chest was snug against her skin and at her hips pulled out. Hanging lazily around her hips in almost a v-shape was an emerald belt. Around her neck was an emerald silk scarf that fell to her waist, one side draped on either side of her. Her hair was in a neat bun piled on top of her head, two strands framing her face. She bit her lip and looked up at Kira and Kara. Kira was grinned happily and Kara was tapping her chin. "What?" Sarah asked cautiously.

Kara suddenly lit up. "Oh! Here!" She turned and trifled through a small box on the desk. She came back and held her hands out. In her palms rested gold earrings that dangled, at the ends an emerald jewel.

Sarah smiled. "Will you do the honors?"

Kara giggled and carefully put them in her ears then stood back and nodded. "Good."

"Thanks guys."

_Knock. Knock._ "Kira?"

"Alan!" she squealed and hurried to the door and opened it. He was dragged into the room. "Look at Sarah! Isn't she pretty?"

Alan blinked then nodded. "Gorgeous."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, glancing between both of them. "Do you two intentionally dress exactly the same?"

They nodded. Both wore dark brown vests that tied up the front, a cream colored long sleeved shirt that billowed at the sleeves (Alan's buttoning at his neck, Kira's a wide neck) and a black skirt (for Kira) and slacks (for Alan). Kira's hair was in a braid, silver dangling earrings, necklace and bracelets.

Kara had left her long hair down though she'd fluffed it up a bit. She wore a shimmering gray dress with wide shoulders and short sleeves. In her ears were tiny gold hoops and on each wrist were several golden bracelets clinging together every time she moved. Around her neck was black chocker.

She sighed. "Sarah, you should've learned by now that these two are exactly the same."

"We are not!" they argued. Kara sent Sarah a look and the brunette giggled as Alan and Kira started arguing, this time with each other.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah plucked at the fabric on her dress, a frown on her lips. No one had asked her to dance yet and seeing all of these beautiful Fae women… she could understand why.

"Why, may I ask, is a beautiful thing like you not on the dance floor yet?" she turned to find Jason standing there, a grin splayed across his features.

She smiled lightly. "I suppose because no one's asked me."

He chuckled then bent closer. "Found your Goblin king yet?"

She flushed. "One, he's not mine," she said seriously then in mock-seriousness "and two, how'd you know I was looking for him?"

"Because you're so painfully transparent."

She stiffened and both her and Jason glanced at each other, expressions reading '_damn_ _it. We got caught'_ before they turned to see Jareth standing there, a smirk splayed across his features.

"Found him!" Sarah chirped to Jason who snorted.

"More like _he_ found _you_ Sarah." She glared at him. "Why I do believe I see Kara," he said innocently, looking away from her. "Now I have to go terrorize her. I'll see you later."

"No," she falsely wailed. "Don't leave me with _him!_"

Jason laughed. "Are you kidding? Using _you_ as bait will get _me_ away from him!"

"Traitor!"

"Yes I am! See ya!"

"Bye." She waved lamely then turned to Jareth, hands on her hips. "You scared away my friend!"

He smirked. "That's my job."

She scowled at him crossing her arms and turning away. "Well if you're going to be that way…"

"Miss Williams," she turned to Jareth who bowed. "May I ask a dance?"

Her eyes widened greatly then she blushed lightly and curtsied back. "I'd be honored Goblin King."

He grinned, taking her hand and leading her to the floor. "Please, call me Jareth."

"Please," she mimicked. "Call me Sarah." He shook his head lightly then froze. She frowned. "What's the matter?" They spun so his back was to whatever he saw.

"Jareth!" Arms wrapped around his chest and Sarah's eyes widened. He winced and gave her an 'I'm sorry' look then pulled his Goblin King face on and turned around.

"Hello," he said to the older looking woman who pulled away. The man next to her nodded once to Jareth.

Jareth turned to Sarah holding his arm out. She put her arm around it. He motioned to her. "This is Ms. Sarah Williams. Sarah. Please meet my parents, High King Glorificus and High Queen Hotaru." Sarah could instantly tell they were his parents even if he hadn't had introduced them to her.

Glorificus reminded her of the Goblin King when she'd first met him, cold, arrogant and dangerous. He acted just like Jareth when he was angry, a steely look in his eyes, cold exterior, stiff posture. His silvery blond hair was neat and pulled into a low ponytail, steely gray eyes looking her over as if searching for some flaw. He wore a deep burgundy shirt with billowing sleeves. His pants were black, like jeans but silky. A sword was attached to a black leather belt around his hips, a gold handle shimmering in the lighting.

Hotaru reminded her of the motherly Kira, the laughing Kara, and the gentle Jareth. She had an aura that made Sarah just want to smile and hug her. Her long red hair was pinned into an elegant bun. Sarah realized this woman also had one blue eye and one green eye, just like Jareth but her eyes were bright, warm and open while Jareth's had a tendency to be shut behind steel doors. She wore a white dress with almost exposed shoulder and a circular neck on the front, dipping down and exposing her back. It was snug but pulled out the tiniest bit giving her room to walk. Around her waist was a burgundy red sash the ends falling to her knees. They looked young, about 40, but Sarah knew they were well over 1,000 since Jareth wasn't even that age yet.

Sarah released Jareth's arm and curtsied politely but a hand touched her chin and lead her back up so she was face to face with Hotaru. The woman smiled brightly.

"So this is Sarah?" she asked Jareth who nodded. Sarah was immediately pulled into a tight hug. Startled she gasped then smiled and returned the hug before being pulled away, hands on her elbows so Hotaru could look her over again. "My son certainly picked a good one… this time…"

Sarah's eyes widened and she glanced at Jareth whose smile fell and he was scowling. "Mother…"

Sarah decided to play along and turned to Hotaru. "This time?" she asked, giving the shadow of a wink to Hotaru who blinked then grinned as well.

"Yes," she released Sarah to wave a hand dramatically. "He's had hundreds of girlfriends."

"Really?" Sarah asked coolly, giving Jareth a look.

He shifted nervously under her glance then turned back to his mother. "It wasn't _that_ many!"

Sarah bit her lip and looked away, afraid she'd start laughing. She made the mistake of glancing at Hotaru and both women burst into laughter.

Jareth fought hard to hide his blush. "_Mother_…" he ground out.

"GRAMAMA!"

People turned to see who shouted then returned to their conversations as Bellezza, Katrina, and Emily rushed at them. They all collided with Hotaru's legs and the woman gave out a cry of happiness.

"My girls!" She kneeled in front of them. "I've missed you!"

"We missed you too Gramama!" Bellezza and Katrina cried, Emily smiling shyly.

She kissed each one on the forehead. They turned to their grandfather who nodded to them. Katrina and Bellezza took off while Emily turned to Sarah and held up her arms. Sarah smiled and picked her up, setting her on her hip, the girl curling her head into her neck.

"Hello Emy! Haven't seen you since this morning!" Sarah chirped. Emily wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her. "I missed you. Did you and Riley have a good time with Jason and Kara earlier?" The girl giggled and nodded. "Is Riley being good?" She nodded again. "Good! You make sure he's a good dog for me, kay?" She nodded wildly. "Shall we dance?" Emily giggled, nodding once more as Sarah began twirling in circles, laughing as well.

Hotaru and Glorificus's eyes widened, glancing at Jareth who shrugged noncommittally. He turned back to Sarah. "Have you seen Kara yet?" he asked as she swayed side to side.

"Yeah. I saw her… a half hour ago. She was going on and on about not liking parties…" she frowned. "She did look kinda topsy-turvy though…"

"Great," Hotaru sighed. "She probably got drunk again."

"Again?" Sarah asked in surprise. "She seems to be the most levelheaded of the bunch."

"She's stupid," Jareth sighed irritably. "She drinks so that she can leave the party. She hates parties."

"Really? I'll have to store that tidbit away," Sarah murmured.

Jareth snorted. "She doesn't drink outside of parties."

Sarah shrugged. "I'll throw a party and see what happens."

"You're a sadist."

"Ha! Not nearly as much as you!"

"Yeah," he taunted. "Prove it."

She shifted Emily to her hip to poke him in the chest. "Last month, early morning, you dumped a bucket of water over Hoggle's head from your balcony because he called you stupid behind your back the night before. Then, after completely soaking him, you tossed the _bucket_ at his head. Luckily Hoggle was able to duck and miss a concussion."

He smiled fondly at the memory. "Oh yes…"

"Well," they both jumped and turned back to Hotaru who had an eyebrow raised looking at Jareth who immediately pulled his Goblin King mask on. "I can see you two have fun when we're not around." She held out her arms. "Come here Emy dear. We have to let Uncle Jareth and Aunt Sarah dance." Emy reached her arms out and Hotaru and Glorificus walked away before what she said registered in Sarah's mind.

"Aunt?!" she squeaked looking at Jareth who seemed to be avoiding her gaze. She frowned. Usually he'd been doing all he could to make her uncomfortable. "Jareth? Yo. Underworld to Jareth."

He shook himself. "What?"

"You dazed out. What's the matter?"

He shook his head again looking after his father and mother. "Nothing."

She grabbed his hand tugging him onto the dance floor. "Something _is_ the matter. Don't lie to me."

"Fine," he growled then sighed. "I let my guard down around my father… I never do that…"

"That was letting your guard down? That was normal Jareth."

"Not around my father," he murmured. "Around him… I don't know. He always makes me so uneasy…"

"Me too," she giggled and spun out. "But let's not let that ruin our evening."

He smiled back at her and spun her back into him. "Of course not m'lady."

Turning from the dancing pair, Hotaru smiled. _My Jareth is finally opening up._ She glanced at her stone faced husband and sighed deeply. _One down, one to go._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"This party's dull." Sarah announced to the table, watching people just standing there talking.

Kira snorted, mimicking her position, chin in a fisted hand. "Get used to it when our family's here. Only our generation is the 'fun'est…. 'fun'est? Is 'fun'est a word?"

"I don't think so…"

"Neither do I… This party's so boring it's making my head rot…"

"Me too…Grand…" Kira sighed and nodded. Jareth shook his head lightly, wondering why he was stuck near these two. "Oh my god!" Sarah shrieked. "I just got the greatest idea!"

"Sarah." Jareth warned.

She stuck her tongue out and turned to Kira. "Help please?" Kira blinked then nodded. "There's a CD in my room. It says 'Greatest Party Hits.' Grab that and my boom box. They're both on my desk."

Kira nodded once more and disappeared, reappearing a minute later holding both. Sarah grinned and set them on the table, hurrying to the front of it and pulling a chair around, getting up on the chair.

"Excuse me! Excuse me everyone!" No one stopped talking except for her friends. Everyone else just turned their noses away. She took a deep breath. "EVERYONE! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Everything stopped at that. "Thank you. Now. As you all might know, this party… is kinda droning on. So! Seeing as how my infinite knowledge has informed me of such, I'm going to teach you all… THE MACERENA!!!"

Evie, the only one with teenage dance experience squeaked and almost fell out of her chair. "Thanks for volunteering Evie!" Evie slunk up beside her. "Okay! Everyone on the dance floor! Let's go!" Fae, casting glances at each other, stood, all assembling on the dance floor. Once everyone was there, she grinned. "Okay. Here's how it goes. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Jump to the right. Got it?" Various people nodded so she turned on the music. "Ready… go!"

Jareth had to hide his laughter as he watched all these famous and noble fae… do the Macarena, Sarah laughing along as she taught it to them.

"All right everyone! Next up is the electric slide!"

Hotaru laughed, clapping along to the song. She turned to Glorificus with a smile. "Isn't this fun Glore?" He just sent her a long but she smiled seeing him watching Sarah carefully. She knew he was impressed with the girl's strength… and ability to make Jareth laugh. How she knew this? Well living with your husband for over a thousand years kinda helped.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Looking up at the stars, dressed in comfortable pajamas, Sarah smiled to herself.

"That was definitely a ball to remember."

She looked over her shoulder then grinned. "Hey Goblin King. Come to tuck me in?"

He chuckled and seated himself beside her. "I've never seen Uncle Ocala do the… 'Electric Slide' did you say?" She giggled and nodded. "Thank you for forever tainting my memory of him."

"You are quite welcome dear Goblin King."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before he got to his feet and held his hands out. She grabbed them and giggled, skipping over to the bed and jumping onto it. "I wasn't kidding about the tucking me in part."

"All right." He mocked a sigh and walked over. She threw back the covers and he sent her a look making her laugh. He pulled them up and held them under her chin so she couldn't move.

"_Jareth!_"

He released them and she curled up. "Good night Sarah."

"Night Jareth." She yawned. "See you in the morning."

He nodded. "See you." As soon as he was sure she was asleep, he kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams."

From the doorway, his mother smiled warmly and turned, walking off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!! I'VE REACHED THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!!! GWAUGH!!!!! (candy and chocolate rains from the sky) I LUVS YOU ALL!!!!!

Yay! New chapter! Yay! Two new characters!!!

**King Glorificus - glory (Latin)**

_High King of the Underground_

He's stoic and kinda scares Sarah a bit with it. Jareth and his father don't get along too well because like all fanfic father-son relationships, Jareth wants his dad to be proud of him and Glory has a bit of a problem expressing himself.

**Queen Hotaru - firefly (Japanese)**

_High Queen of the Underground_

The all time greatest mom around (cept for my mum _hugs mum_). She makes sure all of her kids are safe and immediately adopts Sarah as her own. She's always hinting at getting Sarah and Jareth together because they "look so cute together!" -_insert squeals_-

Sorry for the long wait. I was in Florida! (_inserts tropical music_) I still wish I was there. It's a lot warmer down south.

Oh! And congrats to Jennifer Mee (right? I believe that's her name.) for finally getting rid of her hiccups! I saw it on the news this morning! I hate having hiccups for 30 seconds! She's quite patient if she had them for FIVE weeks!!! So CONGRATULATIONS JENNIFER!!!!!!!

**(1)** This is a quote from **Yu Yu Hakusho**. Yukina sneezes and Botan says this because Kuwabara was thinking about Yukina.

And I will get around to replying to reviews!... eventually… (shifty eyes towards e-mail)

Till next time!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 24**

"Sarah." The girl turned to find Hotaru there. She leapt to her feet and bowed. A gentle hand on her chin made her look up. Hotaru smiled softly. "Please don't bow to me." Sarah nodded and straightened. Hotaru motioned towards the door. "Would you join me for a walk in the gardens?" Sarah nodded again and followed her out, playing with the edge of her sleeve.  
...

Jareth turned to his father. "Father… you wanted to speak with me?"

"Are you sure about her Jareth?"

Jareth blinked. "Excuse me?"

"About the human. Are you sure it's her and not a _fae_ that you should court? She was a mortal after all." Glorificus made a face of disgust.  
...

"Mom… Dad… Alan…" Kira took a deep breath and glanced at Sarah who nodded encouragingly. "I'm… pregnant."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been eight years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

Looking up at the stars, dressed in comfortable pajamas, Sarah smiled to herself.

"That was definitely a ball to remember."

She looked over her shoulder then grinned. "Hey Goblin King. Come to tuck me in?"

He chuckled and seated himself beside her. "I've never seen Uncle Ocala do the… 'Electric Slide' did you say?" She giggled and nodded. "Thank you for forever tainting my memory of him."

"You are quite welcome dear Goblin King."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before he got to his feet and held his hands out. She grabbed them and giggled, skipping over to the bed and jumping onto it. "I wasn't kidding about the tucking me in part."

"All right." He mocked a sigh and walked over. She threw back the covers and he sent her a look making her laugh. He pulled them up and held them under her chin so she couldn't move.

"_Jareth!_"

He released them and she curled up. "Good night Sarah."

"Night Jareth." She yawned. "See you in the morning."

He nodded. "See you." As soon as he was sure she was asleep, he kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams."

From the doorway, his mother smiled warmly and turned, walking off.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 24 (August 17th) **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Don't you have better things to do than bother me?"

"Obviously not if I'm here."

Jareth sighed, rubbing his temples, trying to finish up some paper work, Sarah seated on the couch in front of his desk, legs over the arm of the chair as she toyed with a somewhat breakable decoration… not that Jareth cared much. It was Kira's.

"Don't forget we have an arrangement with the youngest female of the children of Kira." Sarah announced, breaking his concentration.

He sighed and looked up. "What?"

"Emily wants to have a picnic for lunch and I told her we'd be there."

"_We_?"

"Yes, _we_. That means you be there or else."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to his papers. There was a knock at the door and both looked up, Jareth sighing at yet another interruption.

"My lord?" Laurina said with a slight bow. "You have a visitor."

Toroku stepped in beside her, scowling darkly, arms crossed. Sarah immediately felt a scowl form on her own face. The last time she'd seen him… She scowled again. He was very rude…

_Meanie…_ she thought bitterly as he walked in. Jareth got to his feet.

"Toroku." The raven haired man bowed. "Sarah. If you would…" He motioned towards the door.

She sighed. "I know when I'm not wanted." She dropped the trinket on the desk and headed out of the room, shutting the doors behind her. She spotted a flash of gold near the corner. "Laurina!!! Hey! Wait up!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah sighed. Laurina must not have heard her and disappeared. That left Sarah to her own wanderings. In other words, she got lost… a lot… Sighing and somehow finding herself outside the gardens, Sarah sat back on the bench, looking up at the early morning sky. It was probably about ten-ish. She'd woken up early and immediately sought out the Goblin King after breakfast. She'd bothered him till Toroku got there ("the jerk") then got lost then found herself here. She sighed once more. All in all, quite a boring start to the day.

"Sarah." The girl turned to find Hotaru there. She leapt to her feet and bowed. A gentle hand on her chin made her look up. Hotaru smiled softly. "Please don't bow to me." Sarah nodded and straightened. Hotaru motioned towards the opening of the gardens. "Would you join me for a walk in the gardens?" Sarah nodded again and followed her out, playing with the edge of her sleeve.

They walked in silence, Hotaru leading her deep into the gardens. She stopped at a rosebush and gently touched the petals. "Did you know, Sarah, that the last time I saw Jareth smile was nearly seven hundred years ago?" Sarah's eyes widened. Hotaru chuckled softly. "Yes… he may smile with his nieces and nephew but… not that true smile I see so often around yourself."

Sarah snorted, crossing her arms. "It's usually a smirk because he's usually making fun of me."

Hotaru laughed. "While that may be, it's still been quite some time since I saw the smile." Sarah still looked disbelieving. "Ask Kira. She'll inform you."

"Like I'd believe Kira."

Hotaru laughed again. "Sarah. I think I may begin to like you a lot. You're a good influence on the fae community. You seem to tell them what they're supposed to do and how to act without getting into trouble." She suddenly grinned wickedly. "Speaking of trouble, I believe you have a story to tell."

Sarah raised an eyebrow then laughed nervously. "If you're talking about putting the spider on Cook's head back at Goblin Town that was _all_ Rica's idea."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Well that's another one I'll have to hear but I want to know about how you defeated my son. It's never been done before."

"Oh that? Well… it's a long story."

"Sarah dear, I have nothing better to do. It's either spend time with you, annoy my daughters or annoy my husband."

Sarah grinned. "I think I may begin to like _you_ a lot."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Humming to herself, Sarah walked down the hallway, trying to find her way back to the library to annoy Jareth. Hotaru thought her amazing defeat of Jareth had been quite amazing. While others had tried extremely hard to find their children and hadn't gotten to the castle, Sarah had gotten to the castle, losing a chunk of time, getting lost quite a few times and fighting a battle and still won back her brother.

Sarah frowned suddenly. There were others that ran it… so… why hadn't any come while she'd been here-

"Human."

She let out a squeal, tripping over herself and landing on the ground. She lifted her head and looked behind her to find Glorificus standing there, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. Squeaking she leapt to her feet and bowed. Glorificus rolled his eyes and turned, stepping into the next room and sitting behind a desk, pulling out papers and a quill.

Sarah frowned then hesitantly stepped into the room, looking about. She glanced back at him. "Um… what are you doing?"

"Working. There are certain papers due to the High Council tomorrow."

"Oh… is that what Jareth is doing?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" She was silent, looking about once more, only the scratching of his quill making noise. A sudden thought struck her and before she could silence it, it demanded to be let loose. "Excuse me… sir?" Sarah asked nervously. Glorificus glanced at her. She bit her lip looking down in worry.

"What is it?" he asked roughly.

"I just wanted to know… what does Glorificus mean?"

He let loose a rare chuckle and she looked surprised. "It means glory in Latin, hence why Alan finds it amusing to call me boastful or prideful."

She vaguely recalled Alan saying something about Kira being with boast-y when Sarah had asked about the blond earlier that morning. She smiled. "That does make sense… thank you sir…"

He suddenly paused, looking up at her over his paperwork. He lay it on his desk then folded his fingers, setting his chin on them. "So tell me… is it true that it was _you_ that defeated my son?"

She blushed. "Yes sir."

"But you returned here…"

"Yes sir. My step mother wished me away to him."

"Ah."

"I do recall telling him to go to hell though."

He stared at her then starting laughing. He stood. "Hum-" he shook his head. "Miss Williams-"

"Please call me Sarah."

"In turn you must call me Glory… or Glorificus if you feel the need for a tongue twister." She giggled and he continued his earlier sentence. "I'm sorry for doubting you earlier. I needed to make sure you'd be giving my son a run for you instead of giving him anything at anytime like the spoiled brat he is."

"Am not."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth had heard voices as he walked to his father's study. He'd heard Sarah's laughter echo down the hallway. As he turned to enter the study he heard, "like the spoiled brat he is," and immediately knew they were speaking about him.

"Am not." The protest was off his lips before he had time to think through it properly, forgetting his father was there. Remembering to show respect he bowed his head once towards his father then turned to Sarah. "I do believe you have a prior engagement."

She blinked then looked at Emily who made the motion of eating. Sarah gasped. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Emy! I forgot about our picnic! Can you ever forgive me?" Emily giggled and hugged her nodding. "Good. Let's go get that picnic ready!" They headed to the door. Jareth made to follow them but his father shook his head.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked, seeing he wasn't following them. "Are you coming?"

He gave her a small smile. "Get it ready and I'll be there in a few moments."

She glanced at Glorificus then at Jareth and nodded. Emily tugged on her hand and she smiled brightly following her, shutting the door behind her.

Jareth turned to his father. "Father… you wanted to speak with me?"

"I thought she was human."

Jareth nodded. "She was. The Labyrinth has turned her fae though not completely."

Glorificus scowled. "Are you sure about her Jareth?"

Jareth blinked. "Excuse me?"

"About the human. Are you sure it's her and not a _fae_ that you should court? She was a mortal after all." Glorificus made a face of disgust.

Jareth's gaze darkened. He took a step forward. "She was a mortal Father, yes I know this, but she is _my_ Sarah. She is not human or a mortal anymore, but a fae. That doesn't change the facts. I'd still love her if she were human but-"

"You passed."

He paused mid rant then shut his mouth. "I… passed?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes. You said you loved her."

Jareth blinked. "I… did?"

His father allowed a loose smile to filter onto his face. "Yes. You did. You did it without your knowledge which proves even more that you love her. You pass. I'll allow you to court Sarah."

Jareth blinked again then, hiding his enjoyment, crossed his arms and put his nose in the air. "I didn't _need_ your consent."

Glorificus rolled his eyes and sat back down to work on his papers. "I do believe you have a prior engagement," he said, repeating his son's earlier words. Jareth blinked for what had to be the twentieth time before he bowed quickly and hurried from the room. Glorificus chuckled once he left, shaking his head.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"So I'm pushing with all my might, all right, and the door just won't open and won't open and everyone's staring at me until someone gets the bright idea to point to the very large sticker that says "pull." Emily began giggling and Jareth chuckled as Sarah sighed. "Pointless to add that I was extremely embarrassed, nearly tripped over myself to get out of there and didn't go back for months." Jareth was laughing now, Emily still giggling.

"Hey Sarah?" They all turned, Jareth's laugh dying out quickly. Emily smiled widely and hurried over, hugging her mother around the legs. Kira smiled down at her. "Hello Em. You being good?" Emily nodded wildly and held up what was left of her sandwich. Kira giggled. "No thanks Em." She turned and looked at Sarah. "Do you think I could steal you for a moment?"

Sarah blinked then raised an eyebrow. Kira was playing with her ring, something Sarah had figured out meant she was nervous. "All right…" She got up, walking over to Kira as Emily walked back over to Jareth and planted herself in his lap.

He looked down at her then at his sister who was dragged Sarah a good ways away. "Do you know what that's about Em?" She just smiled. "Of course you do. You know everything." She giggled.

"All right Kira. Jareth can't hear us. What's this about?"

"Sarah…" Kira bit her lip then took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell everyone… that I'm pregnant," she added at Sarah's blank look.

"Oh Kira! That's great!"

"Can you come with me?"

Sarah nodded. "Of course I can! Jareth! Get your lazy bum over here!"

The Goblin King raised an eyebrow and didn't move. Sarah scowled and pointed to the ground in front of her. He still didn't move. She sighed irritably and turned to Kira. "Kira. Can you do something about your brother?" She turned back to Jareth only to yelp as he was right in front of her.

He smirked. "You called my lady?"

"Go gather everyone and tell them to meet us in the library."

He sighed. "As you wish." He disappeared and Sarah grinned. "Come on Kira." Kira bit her lip again. "It'll be fine. Come on."

And so they set off to the library, Kira needing to keep stopping. Sarah sighed and sat on her heels in front of the woman. "Kira. What's the problem? Do you think they'll hate you?"

"They'll think something's _wrong_ with me!" the girl wailed into her hands.

"No they won't. You've already exceeded the maximum limit so anymore kids won't change anything."

Kira was silent then sighed. "That shouldn't have helped."

Sarah grinned. "I know I'm good. Now," she got to her feet and held out her hands. "Come on."

Kira looked up then took her hands and followed after her. "All right." Sarah led her into the library where everyone was already sitting. Sarah flopped down between Jareth and Alan.

Kira swallowed and wrung her hands, standing in front of them. "Mom… Dad… Alan…" Kira took a deep breath and glanced at Sarah who nodded encouragingly. "I'm… pregnant."

Glorificus' eyes widened and Hotaru squealed happily. "More grandchildren!!!" she shrieked.

"You are?" Alan asked, staring at her. She swallowed and nodded. He let out a yell and leapt up, grabbing her and spinning her around in a circle.

Sarah glanced at Jareth and found him grinning widely. She leaned over and whispered, "you're going to be an uncle again."

He grinned at her then leaned over and whispered, "maybe you'll be the aunt."

Sarah blinked then flushed. "_JARETH_!" She grabbed the pillow behind her but before it made contact with his head, he was seated beside Kara, looking smug. Sarah scowled at him then realized everyone was looking at her. "Jareth's being annoying," she announced and they all turned back to congratulating Kira and Alan.

"Kira! Alan! Congrats!" Jason cried happily. "It's gonna be a neicephew**(1)**!!!"

Everything stopped once more and they all stared at him. Sarah broke the silence with "er… pickles and cheese?" Jareth rolled his eyes and bopped her on the head.

"Shut up Jason." Kara sighed. "You make no sense." He let out a wail. It only took three seconds for Kara to be sacrificed this time.

Sarah inched up beside Kira and elbowed her lightly. "See. I _told_ you," she whispered.

Kira grinned sheepishly. "Yeah… I should probably be used to it by now… huh?"

Sarah snorted. "Just a little. You do have four kids." Kira just grinned.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hotaru smiled up at her husband as they headed for the kitchen for dinner. "Glory?"

"Hn."

"Do you like Sarah?"

"Hn."

"Oh." She looked forward making him look down at her.

"What are you planning?"

She looked up at him innocently. "Planning? Why I'm not planning anything. Why would you think that?"

Glorificus sighed. "Don't you have enough grandchildren already.

Hotaru grinned and opened her mouth.

"JARETH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

They both blinked at the doors to the great hall. Hotaru and Glorificus stepped into the room and found Kira, Kara, Jason and Alan watching the parade, which consisted of Jareth cackling madly and racing into one room, Sarah on his heels followed by the three girls and Riley, then run back out of that room and into another room.

"What's going on?" Hotaru asked.

"Jareth began making fun of Sarah-" Alan explained.

"As usual." Kira and Kara chimed.

"So Sarah began chasing him-"

"As usual."

"And the girls followed Sarah-"

"As usual."

"And this is what happened."

"As usu… wait… this never happened before…"

Kara frowned turning to Kira. "Yes it did. It happened last week remember? Jareth stole her ice cream. She finally stopped because she ran into a wall." Glorificus made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a stifled snort but his face remained stoic.

Jason cackled. "We could use this as blackmail on Jareth."

Kara raised an eyebrow at him. "How?"

"Look at him. He runs like a girl!"

THWACK!

"I do not!"

"Yes you do," Sarah announced.

"I do _not_!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Is it time for dinner yet?" Kira asked, turning to Alan.

"Do not!"

"I think so." Alan got to his feet and headed for the kitchen, Kira, Kara and Jason following after them.

"Aren't you going to inform them?" Hotaru asked, motioning to Jareth and Sarah.

"Nah. They'll come in when they get bored."

Hotaru glanced at Glorificus who shrugged. She shrugged as well and followed after her daughters.

"You do too-Hey. Is that spaghetti?"

Jareth sniffed. "I think so."

"SPAGEHTTI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth sighed, signing the last of his papers. _Finally… I'm done… now it's time to relax_.

"Jareth!" He blinked and looked around. "Jareth!" Sarah hissed quietly once more, motioning for him to come to the doorway. He raised an eyebrow and looked around the empty library before amusing her and walking over.

"What?" he whispered.

"Emily and I are going to look for shooting stars. Wanna come with us?"

He blinked and glanced down at the little girl who giggled, one hand holding Sarah's hand the other resting on Riley's head. He smiled softly. "Sure."

Sarah led them both outside, acting like a secret agent and hiding behind every corner until she peeked around to make sure no one was there. It took about twenty minutes for a normally ten minute walk to a spot in the middle of the field looking up at the stars.

Sarah flopped onto the ground with a heavy sigh of content. Emily fell down beside her, Jareth seating himself on the opposite side. Sarah looked at Emily then poked the blond's side. Emily squeaked so Sarah did it again.

Jareth smiled, watching Sarah and Emily as the poking turned to a tickle torture. Sarah finally stopped the torture, picked the girl up and flopped back, Emily resting on her chest as they both stared up at the sky. Emily looked up then smiled and curled up. Sarah smiled back, brushing her hair from her face before closing her eyes.

"_If only, if only  
The woodpecker sighs,  
The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies.  
While the wolf waits below,  
Hungry and lonely,  
He cries to the moon if only, if only._

"_Tomorrow, tomorrow,  
The darkness does sigh,  
I hope I'll get brighter as the day passes by.  
As the moon looks out to the stars,  
Eyes full of sorrow,  
He cries to the wind,  
Tomorrow, tomorrow_

"_Oh one day , oh one day,  
The wind does sing out,  
You'll know that I'm watching you'll fear me no doubt.  
As the woodpecker listens,  
The sun starts to rise.  
If only, If only,  
The woodpecker cries." **(2)**_

"Pretty song," he commented.

"Thanks. My mom used to sing it to me when we watched the stars." He glanced at her. "Before she died." He raised an eyebrow and she laughed. "I know. Me offering information without a price? It doesn't bother me to talk about it. It happened so long ago. She was wonderful though. We always went outside before bed, even if was raining, just to hang out." She yawned. "I supposed she passed that trait… on… to me…" Her head lolled to the side and Jareth smiled, looking back up at the sky.

_Tomorrow, tomorrow…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Hello everyone! Sorry for such a long wait! I've been really busy lately though. I worked 22 hours last weekend! Grawr… (_dies_)

And I was supposed to work today but I hurt my leg somehow (I think I slept on it wrong or something) so I couldn't go in today so instead I write for you guys! Yay!

And my e-mail's been kinda funky lately so I've delayed all sendings of review replies so if you reviewed, you may get a reply soon… hopefully… if I feel up to it… Grawr…

I know it's "she's pregnant _again_?" but this kid plays an important part later on in the story… I think… (_scratches head and searches through notes_) … now where'd I put that… grawr…

Wow… I've said grawr three-four times already… Intriguing.

Oh yeah. I will be trying to create a deviantART account instead of sending people a powerpoint with the characters. I know someone asked for it. I'm working on it! ... slowly but surely… If I do succeed in opening the account of deviantART-ness, I will inform you all about it so you can see my (awful, hideous and horrendous… should've used another one with an "h" instead of awful… _shrugs_) drawings of drawingness. I'll also put up character summaries… yet again _IF_ I managed to do it.

Lessee… I didn't say grawr in that last one. wOOt!

On another note… this story is going to be long (O.O)… I just made an outline of a plot and… it's going to end in the following may… it's already 25 chapters long… and it's been three months in the story… gwaugh… that's like… seven chapters a month! (_falls over twitching_)

And I'm trying to finish a St. Patrick's Day Labyrinth One-Shot. If I can finish it before I go to sleep I'll put it up. If not, expect it soon! And for all who enjoy Harry Potter stories, I'm starting a one shot entitled "How the Harry Potter Series _Really_ Ends." It about all the random whys Harry can kill Voldemort. (XD) Way too much fun to write.

Wow this was a long author's note! See ya soon!

**(1)** Courtesy of Lady Saffron of the Daggers

**(2)** The song sung from Holes is the only thing I can link it to but I didn't create it.

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 25**

"Evie!"

The librarian yelped and spun before slamming a hand over her heart. "Sarah… damn it! I thought you were Kira!"

Sarah grinned. "Hey! You feel like going aboveground?"

Evie's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Shopping."

"No! Not you too!"

Sarah laughed. "For a present for Katrina's birthday."

"Oh… phew."

"Come on Evie! Let's go!" Sarah grabbed her wrist tugging her out the door.

"Why the rush? We have all day."

"I know but if we hurry we can get to Dieter's Heaven before the lunch special ends."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Sarah… you just want to go aboveground because you want lunch… right?"

"Of course! I got Katrina's present last week."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time:**

"Pretty song," he commented.

"Thanks. My mom used to sing it to me when we watched the stars." He glanced at her. "Before she died." He raised an eyebrow and she laughed. "I know. Me offering information without a price? It doesn't bother me to talk about it. It happened so long ago. She was wonderful though. We always went outside before bed, even if was raining, just to hang out." She yawned. "I supposed she passed that trait… on… to me…" Her head lolled to the side and Jareth smiled, looking back up at the sky.

_Tomorrow, tomorrow…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 25 (August 19th) **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Wait… so the knights go diagonal?"

Rolling his eyes, Jareth sighed. "No Sarah. _Bishops_ go diagonal."

"Oh… so what do the knights do?"

"The knights make the "L" shape."

"Ah… so can I put this one here?"

"Yes. That's a pawn, but if you do that-"

Alan smirked. "Checkmate."

"Damn it!" Sarah cursed, getting to her feet and stomping to the recliner, seating herself into it heavily. "I _hate_ this game!!!"

Alan grinned in her direction then turned to Jareth. "Shall we restart?"

Jareth frowned, looking at the board before he smirked and moved one of his pieces. "No more checkmate."

"You…" Alan scowled at him and the game resumed, Sarah watching in annoyance.

"Tomorrow's Katrina's party," Kira announced as she stepped into the room. "Everyone needs to make sure they have something for her to open, even if it's just an empty box." She glanced at her first target.

"Jareth?" Jareth waved his hand as though swatting at an annoying fly, focusing hard on the chessboard. "Alan?"

Alan sent her a dull look. "I'm your _husband_. We buy her things _together_."

"Oh yeah…" She laughed nervously then turned to Sarah. "Sarah?"

Sarah twitched. "I don't exactly walk about with cash in my pockets."

"Oh… well… who can take you out real fast? Jareth?"

He grunted, ignoring them both then grinning and moving a piece. "Checkmate."

"WHAT?! HOW THE HELL?!"

Sarah and Kira sighed. "I'll find someone," Sarah said, as Kira held out a crystal, it forming a credit card. Sarah stuffed it into her pocket and hurried out of the room.

Wandering down the halls she sighed heavily. "Now… I need to get aboveground. That means I need someone who has magic. But out of them I need to find someone who has been aboveground shopping and someone who _isn't_ Kira." She tapped her chin then grinned. "Ah ha!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Carefully balancing on a high stool, arms shaking as she tried to reach the book above her head, she bit her lip, fingertips brushing the novel's spine. A grin lit up her face as she carefully eased it out and pulled it off the shelf, clutching it to her chest as she climbed back down the stool, feet on solid ground.

"Evie!"

The librarian yelped and spun before slamming a hand over her heart. "Sarah… damn it! I thought you were Kira!" She walked back out the aisle to a table she'd claimed as her own, a pile of books already there.

Sarah grinned. "Hey! You feel like going aboveground?"

Evie's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Shopping."

She dropped the book in horror. "No! Not you too!"

Sarah laughed. "For a present for Katrina's birthday."

"Oh… phew."

"Come on Evie! Let's go!" Sarah grabbed her wrist tugging her out the door.

"Why the rush? We have all day."

"I know but if we hurry we can get to Dieter's Heaven before the lunch special ends."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Sarah… you just want to go aboveground because you want lunch… right?"

"Of course! I got Katrina's present last week."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Leaning back against the couch after his seventeenth win, Jareth turned to Kara who'd taken over Sarah's spot, kicking her feet as she read a discarded book. "Kara?"

"Hm?"

"Where'd Sarah go?"

"Aboveground."

He jerked. "What?!"

Alan looked up from his wailing about losing. "You're kidding right? Kira and Sarah told us that they were going aboveground."

Jareth blinked then scowled at him. "Shut up. I beat you seventeen times already." Alan pouted angrily and Jareth turned back to Kara. "So Kira went with her?"

"No… I believe Evelyn did."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

She rolled her eyes and got to her feet, tossing the book on the table. "Evie." She headed for the door only for it to fling open.

"Kara!" Jason cried. "What a surprise! We must be destined to meet each other!"

She rolled her eyes again and shoved his face out of hers. "Go _away_ Jason."

He waved after her as she left before sitting beside Jareth. "Hey!"

Jareth glanced at him as Alan reset the board. "Hey…"

"I heard about Toroku." Jareth nodded. Alan glancing at the two of them. "You think this is gonna come back to haunt us?"

Jareth shrugged and Alan's eyes narrowed. "What are you two talking about?"

"Alan?" Kira called, stepping into the room. "Will you watch Kat and Bella for me?"

He turned smiling as they leapt at him. "Hey you two. Staying out of trouble?"

Kira snorted. "I'm gonna go put Edmund down for a nap. Come on Emmy." Emily waved to them and hurried after her mother, Riley on her heels.

Alan sighed and glanced at Jareth and Jason who were grinning at him. "We'll talk later." They nodded. "Now, who's going to help Daddy beat Uncle Jareth?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah laughed as Evie yet again turned bright red, Reishka commenting about how cute she was and how guys would absolutely _adore_ her. She turned to looked out the window, watching cars go by as everyday life continued on. She remembered that store down the way. Toby used to love hiding in the middle of the clothes racks and jump out, making her scream in fright and get a dirty look from everyone. She used to _hate_ it and drag him out, beat red and flustered.

She jerked quickly as she realized what she'd just recalled and ended up knocking her cup over. She jumped and turned quickly, grabbing it as it hit the table, luckily nothing coming out since it was empty.

"Sarah?" Evie asked. "You all right?"

Sarah grinned brilliantly. "Yeah. Sorry bout that." She poked her elbow. "My elbow suddenly decided it didn't want to stay still."

"_REISHKA!_" The woman turned towards the front desk as her daughter-in-law called her. "You've had over an hour to chat! Get back to work you old woman!"

Reishka scowled and shouted something back in thick heavy Russian, Sarah gauging by the darkening look on the woman's face as something nasty, before she turned back to Sarah and Evie, Sarah looking amused. "Getting yelled at Reishka? Tsk, tsk. You should know better."

"Shut it. I give you free ice cream." Sarah just grinned. "Well. It was wonderful chatting with you two. Make sure you come and visit _soon_."

The word held a veiled threat behind it. Sarah just waved it off. "Catch ya later Reishka." Evie bowed slightly to the woman and hurried after her friend.

Once they were out of the store and headed towards the mall, Evie grasped her elbow tightly. "You _ever_ bring me in there again and I will tell Jareth about your high school experiences."

Sarah winced. "You wouldn't."

Evie just grinned wickedly. "Try me."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Come on Evie. We'll just be a minute Evie. Please Evie." Evie shot a dark look at the brunette who was squealing over another toy. "Minute my a-"

"Evie!" Sarah scolded. "We're in a toy store. Behave yourself." Evie gave her a look that if ever placed into words would make anyone's jaw dropped. Sarah just grinned. "Come on. Before you burst a blood vessel. How can you not like this store? They have everything! Water guns, video games, candy, party supplies-they even have a bouncy bounce!"

"Which of course you're getting for 'Katrina' and you'll just happen to want to bounce on it."

Sarah grinned. "Well it's big enough for quite a few people. Unfortunately, I don't think that having a huge grinning stupidly clown bouncy bounce in their backyard is a way for Kira and Alan to rise in the food chain."

Evie just rolled her eyes. Something shiny caught her attention and she peered closer to the beads hanging from the wall. "Oooo… pretty…"

"Oh… my… god."

Evie frowned as she heard the muttered words, dreading the worst. "Sarah?" Her eyes caught what the girl was looking at and widened. "No, no and hell no."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth frowned, staring at the ceiling while Edmund played with his necklace. Jason had fallen asleep due to his running around trying to convince Kara to go on a date, Kara and Kira were playing 'Sorry' with the girls, Bellezza was out cold in her father's lap, her father not faring any better.

"When are they gonna get back?" he asked.

Kara snorted and pointed to a black checker, Emily skipping over a red one. Katrina pouted and looked at her mother who pointed to one of the red ones, a black one quickly snatched away. "She'll be back soon Jareth," Kira said, watching the game.

Jareth sighed and looked at Edmund who met his gaze. The baby blinked then gurgled happily and resumed gnawing on the spelled to be soft necklace. Jareth sighed again and looked back up at the ceiling.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Evie stirred her milkshake, her leftover McDonalds from dinner, and turned to Sarah who walked up with her soda. "So, how long will it take us to get to the park?"

Sarah blinked. "The park? About fifteen minutes, walking of course."

Evie hook an arm around the brunette's. "Let's go then!"

"Why the park?"

"Because that was the only place you and I ever really hung out. I've missed it."

Sarah giggled. "All right then." They chattered about random things all the way to the park, seating themselves on a hill overlooking a small bridge over a quiet river. They sat in silence, just staring at kids they didn't know, running around and playing.

"Do you miss it here Sarah?" Evie suddenly asked.

Sarah didn't reply at first, cupping her hands around her soda and staring into the distance. She stared at the last spot in the park she'd played with Toby. He'd wanted to play hide and seek, but she'd been exhausted from school and work and somehow convinced him to show her all of Riley's tricks before the show… probably by bribing him with that ice cream. A faint smile adorned her lips as she could almost see him crying out in frustration when Riley refused to move, too comfortable in the summer sun.

"Sarah?"

"No…" Sarah replied, hiding a shudder as all she saw was dead eyes and felt the blood running down her arms, the rain pelting her back. "Not at all…"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth looked towards the front door as it opened. He smiled slightly spotting Sarah and Evie walking in through the door. Evie looked like she was trying to smile and Sarah was smiling widely. "I'm gonna go put my things away okay?" Evie nodded, watching as the brunette hurried away.

A hand touched her shoulder and she spun. "Goblin King… I… I think you need to see Sarah."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Something… I…" She sighed heavily. "All I know is that I asked her if she missed the aboveground and… she turned into 'I'm happy but really not…'"

Jareth sighed then nodded. "Thanks Evie." She nodded back then yelped as Kira grabbed her arm.

"Evelyn Snow! Just the person I needed to see!"

Jareth smirked after them, leaving Evie to her doom, then turned, disappearing and reappearing in front of Sarah's room. He stepped up to the door and lightly rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Who is it?" Sarah called.

"Me."

"Come on in." He opened the door and stepped inside. Frowning, not spotting her, he took another step forward.

"Sarah?"

"Balcony."

He leaned over slightly and spotted her figure sitting there. "You okay?" She didn't reply. "Sarah?" He stepped up behind her and knelt down. "Sara-"

She lunged at him, wrapped her arms around his torso. He fell backwards, startled, only instincts keeping his head from meeting the floor as he grabbed her. Her shoulders twitched as she cried silently.

"Sa…Sarah?" he asked in confusion. "Why… why are you crying?"

"I… I miss him…"

"Him?" He winced. "Toby?"

She nodded, shivering. "I miss him so much."

Jareth frowned at her then pulled her away slightly. "Sarah. I told you that if at any time you needed to visit the aboveground… I'd bring you there."

She blinked then smiled slightly and nodded. "Not tomorrow… the day after."

He smiled back and nodded. "All right. Now, you need to go to sleep. It's nearly ten."

She pouted and stuffed her face into his shirt. "M'not tired."

"You will be if you don't sleep." She didn't move. He sighed as though extremely troubled and, stood, picking her up at the same time and flinging her over his shoulder.

She squealed. "_Jareth_!!!"

He tossed her onto the bed and watched her bounce a few times before shooting him a scowl, but not really angry. He just pulled back the covers. She pouted, crossing her arms irritably and flopping against her pillows. "I'm _not_ tired."

He allowed a smile to cross his lips. "You're being childish Sarah."

She stuck her tongue out. "I'm allowed to!" He snorted, pulling up the covers. She curled up. "Night Jareth."

"Good night Sarah." He waited until she'd fallen asleep before heading for the door, blowing out the candle and shutting her door. With a heavy sigh, he started for his room, needing his own sleep.

_Life is _far_ too complicated…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Katrina giggled as yet another person wished her a happy birthday. All of her friends and their families from the town had come and there was a huge party in the backyard. Sarah smiled, sitting on a chair with Edmund, the baby laughing every time someone spoke to him. Bellezza and Emily were following her sister around dutifully, Riley acting as their bodyguard.

Jason had been given present duty, collecting and arranging all of the brightly wrapped gifts. Kara was hiding from him. Kira and Alan were presently talking with a family, all of them laughing warmly. Sarah smiled and looked down at Edmund who looked up and grinned a toothless grin. Sarah giggled and turned back to the party.

"So who are you?" She turned to the newcomer who smiled and held out a hand. "Ryoko Sannin. I'm Kat's best friend's father."

Sarah blinked at the hand them took it quickly and shook. "Sarah Williams… Kat's uncle's wished away."

He blinked then let out a laugh. "So you're _the_ Sarah Williams then?"

"Yes." She sighed. "I should just hang a sign around my neck." He grinned at her. He had short spiky maroon hair, gray eyes and fangs.

"Ryoko!" He turned and blinked then grinned widely, shaking the dark haired man's hand warmly.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in forever!"

"You too! How's the family?"

Sarah smiled to herself watching the two converse. She loved family 'get together's. Her smile fell as she recalled she didn't really have a family anymore.

"Sarah?" She shook herself and looked up at Ryoko who grinned at her. "Come on. I'll bet ol' Goblin Face hasn't showed you about yet huh?"

She grinned, standing and shifting Edmund to her hip. "I don't believe he'd be quite happy to hear you call him that." The other man grinned.

Ryoko shrugged. "Well as long as you don't tell on me, I think I'm safe."

She smirked. "Ah. As long as I don't tell huh?"

He frowned slightly. "You're not… going to… are you?"

She tapped her chin then shrugged. "I'll think about it." The other man burst into hysterics as Ryoko just stared.

The dark haired man chuckled. "Just because she's a mortal Ryoko, doesn't mean she hasn't got the trickery of a fae." He held out his hand. "Kozan Yugeshiki."

She shook the hand. "Sarah Williams."

Kozan blinked. "_The_ Sarah Williams?"

She scowled. "That's it. Where's my sign?" Ryoko laughed while Kozan merely blinked Sarah muttering to herself in search of some paper.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth frowned, looking all over for Sarah. He heard laughter and turned to find her standing in front of a group of people, hands waving furiously, a sign taped to her shirt. He walked up behind her, the dozen people there turning to him, but she didn't notice.

"And so I got Turtle and everyone was angry because they thought it was a stupid name!"

"It _is_ a stupid name."

She yelped and spun then scowled and put her hands on her hips. "It is _not_!"

"It is too." He looked at the sign.

"It is no-"

"Why are you wearing a sign?"

She blinked then looked down at it and sighed. It read 'yes I'm _the_ Sarah Williams.' "I'm sick of people asking me if I'm _the_ Sarah Williams. How many Sarah Williams could there be?!"

"Twenty-six." She turned and sent a glare to Ryoko. "Including one in Poland."

"Thanks for that helpful tidbit of informa-"

"Present time!"

Everyone hurried over towards the table of presents. Sarah waited patiently as Katrina and her sisters tore open the boxes. Bellezza would take out what was inside and hand it to her sister who would squeal over it then tear open another box. Sarah bounced lightly until she spotted her gift as one of the last ones there. She grinned widely and waited until it was the last one before darting forward.

"And now for _my_ present!" Sarah cried. "Well… actually it's for all three of you technically. I have Kat's special gift right here." She held it out to the girl who blinked then took the box, quickly tearing it open. She squealed as she pulled out a stuffed black cat. Hugging it tightly, she grinned at Sarah.

"Do you like it?" Sarah asked.

She nodded quickly and giggled. "His name is…" Her eyes flashed about before she grinned widely once more. "His name is Tree!"

Sarah giggled. "Yay Tree!" She pat the stuffed cat on the head before turning to Jareth. "Would you do the honors?" He rolled his eyes and waved a hand. A crystal formed and he tossed it to Sarah who yelped, bouncing it from hand to hand to keep it from shattering. Sending a scowl his way, she handed it to Katrina. "I want you to throw it over there." She pointed to an empty space a few yards away.

Katrina nodded and tossed it into the air. It flew, flew, fell, fell and shattered against the ground. In a heartbeat, a huge trampoline stood there, already assembled. Everyone blinked and Sarah laughed. "Yay! Come on!" She hurried over to the trampoline and turned to the girls. "All right! Rules are you have to be careful and not jump too high alright?"

Everyone blinked again. She sighed and helped the girls up then climbed up herself. "You three sit down." They plopped down, looking nervous. "Ready?" She bounced lightly and they squealed as they bounced into the air, landing back onto the trampoline.

"Again! Again!" Bellezza and Katrina cried, Emily giggling. Sarah laughed and jumped up. All three girls burst into squeals and giggles.

Jareth sighed and shook his head. _What is wrong with mortals?_ he thought but couldn't help the grin on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

HAPPY ONE-DAY-LATE EASTER!!!!!!!!!!

You have _no_ idea how long it took me to write this! I was about ready to trash this chapter but finally managed to pull throtwpahoirz… whoops. Almost fell off my chair (_laughs nervously_) What was I saying… ah. Yeah. I finally managed to pull through.

And to everyone who never got a reply back to their review (_bows_) I am deeply sorry and humbly wish for your acceptance of my apology. (_scratches head_) I've been busy. Doing what I have no idea but it seems like I have no free time anymore… weird because I played _Zelda: Twilight Princess_ for like five hours last night…

So, to any of you Naruto fans out there, wasn't the Gaara-Naruto battle SO COOL!!! Gwaugh!!! I've already read it in the manga but the entire time I was chanting "Go Gaara! Go Gaara! You're so cool!!! Rip his head off!!!!" Of course I'm a Naruto fan as well, though he says "Believe it!" far too often… but… GAARA'S SO COOOOOL!!!! Squee! (_goes into fangirl mode_) And yes I know that the episode was on quite a few weeks ago but I hadn't seen it till recently.

And so I was kinda tired and my stomach hurt (_that's what happens when you eat ice cream and you're lactose intolerant!!!_) so I was in a bad mood so part of the next chapter's kinda… depressing… just a warning… But then today I was in a good mood so the ending will be funny!

Oh! I have a deviantART account and will begin posting characters as soon as possible! You can find the link on my homepage. My name is "KelFreck."

**Ryoko Sannin**  
_(I didn't make up the names but I have no idea what they mean. Ryoko's a common name in mangas right? And Sannin is from Naruto, the three legendary Sannin. Hopefully I spelled both right!)_  
_Hair_: short spiky maroon  
_Eyes_: gray  
_Species_: fae  
Father to Katrina's best friend. He's a fae as well and extremely mischievous. He is related to Jason, a distant cousin I believe. I do like his character so he'll pop up every so often. (.)

**Kozan Yugeshiki**  
_Japanese(river/mountains/landscape … evening scene/landscape)_ **  
**_Hair_: short dark blue black, bangs falling in his eyes  
_Eyes_: purple  
_Species_: fae**  
**One of Ryoko's good friends. He's more diplomatic of the two, standing back until he gets to know a person before revealing any blackmail worth material.

AND SPRING IS COMING!!! YAY! NO MORE SNOW! NO MORE COLD! NO MORE ICKYNESS! ... but there will be thunderstorms… and I don't like lightning… but… NO MORE SNOW!!!

Wow this was a long author's note! Catch ya later!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 26**

Jareth downed his glass and held it towards Jason. "Sarah wasn't smiling today."

Jason rolled his eyes, refilling the glass. "She was visiting her younger brother's grave Jareth. She's allowed some moments of frowning."

"But you said that you need to always make sure they're smiling," Jareth said in confusion, also downing that glass.

"No… I… wait…" Jason shook his head, automatically filling the glass in front of him. "You're getting confused. That fact that you like someone means you want to see them smile. If you like them more than that, you'd do anything to make them smile even at the cost of your own smile…. Jareth? Are you listening?"

"Hm?" He downed his glass. "Not really…" He had a goofy smile on. "I miss Sarah."

Jason blinked then glanced at the bottle which was almost empty. He rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. The Goblin King hasn't had a drink in a century and when he does, I stupidly give him the entire thing… Hotaru is gonna kill me."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time:**

"All right! Rules are you have to be careful and not jump too high alright?"

Everyone blinked again. She sighed and helped the girls up then climbed up herself. "You three sit down." They plopped down, looking nervous. "Ready?" She bounced lightly and they squealed as they bounced into the air, landing back onto the trampoline.

"Again! Again!" Bellezza and Katrina cried, Emily giggling. Sarah laughed and jumped up. All three girls burst into squeals and giggles.

Jareth sighed and shook his head. _What is wrong with mortals?_ he thought but couldn't help the grin on his face.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 26 (August 21st) **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sighing, Sarah pulled on her shirt and glanced in the mirror, tugging things into the right places. She frowned when her hands tingled again. She shook them roughly and the tingling stopped. Sighing again she looked at her reflection. She hadn't slept much last night, worried about what could go wrong on her trip to Toby's grave. She was also worried she'd burst into tears again. She was surprised though. She hadn't expected Jareth to immediately offer to bring her above ground. She sighed once again and headed for the door.

Outside her doorway, Jareth was contemplating why he'd offered to bring her aboveground. Yes he'd promise and yes he was worried but he really didn't want to be something to cry on all day. He scolded himself for that but he really didn't want her to cry.

_That's being selfish! _

_Yes but I don't want her to cry! _

_Well you should be there for her in case she does! _

_But then I'll feel ba-_

"Jareth?"

He shook himself out of his musings and turned. "Took you long… enough…"

She raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips. "What?"

All he could see was Sarah of ten years ago. She wore the exact same outfit and her hair was done the exact same way. Around him he felt his world crumbling, the baby squealing as it was sent back to its crib and his body felt like he was about to transform.

"Jareth!" He blinked, shaking himself from his daydream. She looked concerned. "You all right?"

He blinked again then shook his head. "I'm fine Sarah. Ready?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Let's go." She headed for the front door.

"Sarah!" Both turned as Kira raced into the room. The blond grinned widely. "Jason's afraid of butterflies!"

Sarah grinned widely. "He is?!"

"Yeah! Come on! You gotta see this!"

Sarah pouted. "I'm sorry Kira. I gotta pick up something from aboveground. Timed something."

Kira sighed. "Aw… well I'll try and record it on a crystal so you can see it later!" She hurried off and Sarah giggled, turning to Jareth and smiling brightly.

"Shall we?" She bounced out the front door and he followed.

Jareth frowned as he watched her. _You, Miss Sarah Williams, have more masks then the entire world as a whole…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They landed at her house aboveground and she took a deep breath before hurrying out the door. He followed after her, walking down the street and to the dead end. He frowned and glanced at her but she kept going through a path in the woods. He just followed her. It took nearly twenty minutes but they came upon the entrance to a cemetery. She led him through the graves, careful not to step on a single one until she came to a white marble stone. She knelt in front of it.

Sarah smiled at the grave, running her fingers over the marbleized words. "Hello Toby… it's been awhile… I've… I've been a bit busy lately. Sorry about that. You see, your mom wished me away, just like I wished you away." She giggled.

Jareth muffled his snort from behind her.

"I know. Hard to believe huh? Well what can you expect. Only problem was, the stupid Goblin King waited years to come and collect so she couldn't run for me… not that she would…" She sighed. "Anyway, I wish you could've met Emily. She's in love with Riley and she has been taking _very_ good care of him so don't worry. He's in good hands. She has two sisters and a little brother. It's kinda hard to keep track of each one but… you'd probably have no trouble.

"Oh and I can do magic! I'd show you but then the Goblin King would probably freak out. The goblins are alright… I booted one out a window awhile ago. You would've laughed at me." She giggled. "Your first words were goblin and magic, remember? That was the first time I've never laughed so hard in my life. Karen yelled at me for two hours straight. I'd sit through the yelling a thousand times over just to see the look on her face again."

Jareth stepped away from her, wandering about to look at the other gravestones to let her have some time to herself. Toby's had been set a bit further from the rest, underneath a tree. He stepped into the rows and paused at the first gravestones he found, 'Karen Williams' and 'Richard Williams.' He frowned and glanced back at Sarah who was still talking to the stone. He gaze flickered back to Karen's and he scowled darkly then turned and continued on.

He did faintly remember Sarah's parents… well father and step-mother. He'd stopped by several months after she'd beaten him, just to check in. She was racing through the rain back home, backpack bouncing again her back. He flew behind her, following her back to the two story home, landing on the branches outside to look into the house.

Karen began yelling at her for being late. Her father had been completely oblivious, tying his tie and getting ready to leave. Sarah hadn't gotten in a full sentence since she got through the door until Toby collided with her legs. Karen had stopped yelling, said a warm good bye to Toby, recited the rules coldly to Sarah, and walked out with Richard, who didn't say a word.

And then someone had called on Jareth who of course had to go watch them get lost in the Labyrinth. He looked over his shoulder and scowled once more at the gravestones. _And that's why I hate mortals… except Sarah… though she's not really mortal anymore…_ He frowned. _And I really need to stop thinking…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Well… I'm sure the Goblin King is probably getting irritable… He gets that way sometimes." Sarah turned to find Jareth… only… to _not_ find him. She panicked, looking around quickly. "Goblin King? Goblin King?! _Jareth_!"

Something tapped her head and she looked up to find him lying across the lowest branch, eyebrow raised.

She scowled then turned back to the grave. "See ya around Toby." She kissed the top of it then turned, heading back for the path. Jareth waited until she got far enough away and dropped a crystal onto the stone. The edges that had begun to roughen smoothed out and it looked brand new. He smiled slightly then hurried after Sarah, falling into step with her.

She was silent for a moment then glanced at him. "What did you do?"

He blinked. "Huh?"

"What did you do?"

He crossed his arms. "Who said I did anything?"

"Jareth."

He sighed irritably. "I protected it. It's like a coating of armor over the stone."

"Thanks." He nodded. "Can we go back Underground from here?"

He held out a hand. She took it and a moment later they stood in front of the castle.

"Sarah's back!"

Her stoic look immediately turned to a bright grin. "Hey Kira. How's the butterfly?"

"Butterfly is fine. Jason's out cold. Ran into a wall." Sarah snorted. Kira grinned. "Butterfly is on his nose. He'll be quite pleasant to be around when he-"

"AAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kira immediately spun around, racing for the scream. "Come on Sarah!"

"Sorry! Gotta go deal with something!" Kira shrugged but hurried away. Sarah turned to Jareth, bowing her head slightly. "Thank you Jareth." She turned and headed for her room.

Jareth sighed and turned, following after Kira.

Well… that was all the nice-y-ness he could do for the day.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jason turned from his papers and looked up to find Jareth sweeping into his room. He raised an eyebrow as the blond planted himself at the table in the middle of the room. When Jareth didn't speak, just leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms, Jason asked, "something I can do for you?"

"Sarah was depressed today…"

Jason blinked then sighed and set the papers on his desk and stood, walking over and sitting across from him. "And why would that be?"

"We went and visited her brother's grave."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Oh. And I wonder how that would affect her."

"But she's _still_ depressed…"

Jason sighed and stood, walking over to his cabinet and opening it. "Well maybe it because she's upset?" He pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Jareth ran a hand through his hair. "I just… I hate seeing her sad."

Jason chuckled, retaking her seat. "Just means you care for her Jareth. If you care more than that, you'd do anything to make her happy, even at the cost of your own happiness."

Hearing the depressed sound in his voice, Jareth looked up at him then frowned. "Jason?"

The amber eyed man smiled slightly and held out a glass of wine. "Kara said she'd found a boyfriend."

"She did?" Jareth took it.

"Aye… and I'm happy for her." A bright grin decorated his face as he slumped in his chair, putting his chin on a folded arm, the other wrapped around the bottle of wine. "I just… I wish her happiness. That's all."

Jareth rested his cheek on a fisted hand, the other swirling the wine in his glass. "That's all?"

"Uh huh. As long as I see her continuing to smile, I don't really care about anything else."

Jareth downed his glass and held it towards Jason. "Sarah wasn't smiling today."

Jason rolled his eyes, refilling the glass. "She was visiting her younger brother's grave Jareth. She's allowed some moments of frowning."

"But you said that you need to always make sure they're smiling," Jareth said in confusion, also downing that glass.

"No… I… wait…" Jason shook his head, automatically filling the glass in front of him. "You're getting confused. That fact that you like someone means you want to see them smile. If you like them more than that, you'd do anything to make them smile even at the cost of your own smile…. Jareth? Are you listening?"

"Hm?" He downed his glass. "Not really…" He had a goofy smile on. "I miss Sarah."

Jason blinked then glanced at the bottle which was almost empty. He rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. The Goblin King hasn't had a drink in a century and when he does, I stupidly give him the entire thing… Hotaru is gonna kill me."

"Jazzzon?" He glanced at Jareth who was looking out the window. "Where are Sarah?"

He rubbed his temples. "Probably in her room Jareth."

"Okay!"

He looked up in time to clutch at his chest as his heart stopped, Jareth flinging himself off of the balcony. His heart continued beating as he saw a white owl swoop upwards, flapping away. Glancing at the wine bottle, he shoved it away then grabbed a full one and sat down, hitting his head on the table.

"Jareth is going to _slaughter_ me in the morning…"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Smiling faintly as she flipped through the picture book of life before, Sarah reclined in the chair in her room. She giggled at a picture of Riley with snow stuck to every inch of his body, looking like a giant snowdog.

BANG!

Sarah jumped, dropping the book. She looked up quickly to the balcony doors just in time to see the owl that had flown into them fall onto the ground. By the time she'd gotten to and opened them, it had transformed into Jareth who had his hands on his forehead.

"Um… Jareth?"

He looked up at her, trying to focus through mismatched eyes. "Who is you?"

She blinked. "Are you okay?"

"I is not _okay_." He shook his head, pulling himself into a standing position with a hand on his chest. "I is Jareth! King of Goblin Things!"

She let loose a giggle. "Are you… drunk?"

He blinked then a lazy smile covered his face. "Maybes…"

"Very amusing Jareth." She let loose another giggle and grabbed his arm. "Come inside before you catch a cold."

"Why woulds I wants to catch a colds?" he asked innocently. "It is runnings away?"

She looked over him. "You really are drunk aren't you?"

He gave her a goofy grin. "You is pretty Sarah."

Her eyes widened but before she could say anything he pulled away, stumbling towards the fire. "Firez…" he reached a hand for it and Sarah yelped leaping at him, pushing him from the flames.

"No!" she cried. "No fire…"

Jareth's bottom lip begun to tremble. "Wats? No firez?"

"No. No fire."

He sniffled and she sighed. It was gonna be a _long_ night.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jason sighed, finishing up his bottle. Maybe if Jareth saw how much of a hangover he had he'd go easy on him… Jason snorted at the thought. Not a chance.

The door behind him opened and he turned, finding Sarah peeking in. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"What's the matter?"

"Him." He raised an eyebrow as Sarah walked in, dragging Jareth behind her. Jareth was holding Sarah's hand and swinging it looking around in amazement.

"Thiz is a pretty big caztle Sarah. You lives here?"

Sarah rolled her eyes as Jason gave her a look. "He's drunk."

"Ams nots Sarah! I already tolds you! I'm Jareth, Goblin-ooooo! Firez!" He raced towards the fire but Sarah caught the back of his jacket.

"No no." He turned to her. "What did I say about fire?"

He pouted looking back at the fire. "No fire?"

"That's right. No fire."

He reached for the fire. "But… but I waaaaaaaanna!" She let go of his shirt making him fall on his face. He didn't move but sighed heavily against the rug. "My noze hurt. Rugs softs. Rugs comfys. _Pretty rugs, pretty rugs!_" he sung. "_But nots as prettys as… as… as a coconut!_"

"Coconut?" Sarah sighed rubbing her temples then looked at Jason. "Help me."

Jason burst out laughing. "I've never seen him this drunk! This is hilarious!"

Sarah gave out a cry of distress. "No it's not! He's a bug!"

"Nos I nots Sarah! I is… I is…" he looked up at her. "Who is I is?"

She sighed pathetically. "Jareth, Goblin King."

"Oz yeah. I knews that."

"Sure you did."

"I knows." He sat up crossed legged and held his legs, waving back and forth.

Sarah turned to Jason once more. "Please? I just wanna go to bed."

"We'll put him in your room then," Jason announced and sat up, walking over to the man.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because if he needs help during the night, you'll be right there!" Jason grinned wickedly at the brunette who scowled at him then scowled even darker at the singing Goblin King. Her scowl fell and she sighed and nodded.

Jason helped her pull Jareth back towards Sarah's room. "I _am_ sorry about this."

Sarah blinked. "What? Why are you sorry?"

"Did you _not_ notice all of the bottles in my room?"

Sarah growled darkly. "_You_ did this?! I'm gonna kill you!"

He winced. "I was afraid of that…"

"Actually…" Sarah grinned at him. "Never mind. Thank you Jason."

He blinked then frowned in concern. "Um… why?"

"Because now _I_ have blackmail."

He grinned wickedly. "Beautiful." He stopped outside her room. "Stay here."

She blinked then frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to get Jareth changed. Unless you'd like to help."

Sarah growled at him. "Go."

Chuckling he headed inside. She waited outside until he popped his head out. "All done."

"Thanks."

"No prob. Thanks for taking care of him instead dumping him on me."

She waved a hand at him. "Go get drunk."

"Woo!" Jason pumped a fist into the air and skipped away. Sarah rolled her eyes and headed into the room.

Jareth was out cold, lying on the bed, snoring softly. Sarah sighed heavily.

"Why me…" She flopped down beside him and poked his side. He grunted and rolled to the side. Rolling her eyes she turned her back on him and curled up.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah woke when the bed shifted and a moan sounded. She turned to see Jareth roll onto his forearms holding his head. "Gods above…" he muttered. "How much did I drink?"

"Enough to keep Jason and I amused for awhile," she said quietly, knowing he'd have a headache.

He turned looking at her. "Sarah?"

She smiled. "I'll go grab you something to drink."

He nodded. "Would you close the blinds?"

"They are closed." She snickered. "Would you like a rug or a coconut with your meal? Maybe some fire on the side?"

He gave her a dull look. "What in the hells are you speaking of?" She just laughed and walked from the room. He groaned. "I'm never going to live this down." He flopped into the bed, regretting it because his head throbbed. "How the hell did Jason convince me to drink?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Stretching and running a hand through her hair, Kara headed for the kitchen. The smell of lunch had drawn her out of her room. Stepping into the kitchen, she found Kira, Alan and Jason seated at the table. Sarah and Evie were heading towards the table with food.

"Morning Kara!" Sarah chirped, grinning widely as Jason stiffened then spun.

"Kara! My love!"

Kara flinched then headed over to get her own food. "Morning Sarah." Jason pouted. "Where's Jareth?" Kara asked as she sat at the table.

Sarah just smiled. "He won't be down for awhile. Said he wasn't feeling up to par." Jason snorted and ducked his head to hide a grin.

Kara frowned then turned to Evie. "Am I missing something?"

Evie shrugged. "You've got as much of an idea as I do."

Kira let out a loud yelp as Alan poked her. Jason flinched and winced. "You okay Jason?" Sarah asked.

He nodded with a smile. "Just got a headache."

Sarah smirked. "So, worried Jareth might not hold back now?"

Jason laughed nervously, putting a hand on the back of his head. Jason let out a yelp as he was cuffed upside the head. He turned and found Jareth glaring at him. "_Heeeeeeeey_ buddy."

Jareth scowled darkly. "I. Hate. You."

Jason slowly slid away, hands up in surrender. "Okay. Okay. But you're the one who kept drinking it."

The blond snarled darkly, messier than normal hair making him look demonic. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." Jason's eyes widened before he spun on his heel wailing loudly. Jareth flinched then raced after him. "Forget kill! I'm going to _slaughter_ you!!!"

Kara frowned once again and turned to Evie. "Okay… did you get _anything_ from that?"

"Nope. You still know as much as I do. Sarah, you obviously know what's going on. What happened?"

Sarah just grinned. _I'm not giving away my blackmail._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth reclined in a chair, sitting on his balcony, headache beginning to fade. His fingers itched and he stretched them then turned and looked at his gloved hands. _Oh yeah… I need to remember to tell Sarah we'll start lessons up again soon._

"Jareth?" Kara poked her head into the room. "It's far too quiet around here. Where's Jason?"

Jareth grinned evilly.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jason screamed, running away from the fluttering butterflies. "JARETH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

… I don't feel like writing an author's note… it's 2.16 a.m. Gonna be 2.30 by the time I'm done downloading this onto fanfic… grawr…

Chapter 27 is 2.25… make it 2.26th of the way done! I may even have it up before Monday.

… best not count on it.

And I vaguely recalled that Sarah was taking Magic Lessons with Sir Jareth. (_jots on forehead_) 'remember to add in lessons soon.' (_gets washed off in the morning_)

And I know this chapter was quite… not chapter-y… at least it seems it to me. It was kinda a filler chapter I suppose. Next one will be better. Valdis will be in it! So will Haimon! I love those two! Almost as much as Ryoko, who's quickly becoming a favorite though he's only been in half a chapter.

…I start a lot of sentences with 'and'… hm…

Celebrate! I have the plot of the story set in stone… very easily crumby stone, but set nonetheless and am in the process of planning out what sparks of ideas go where and who dies and-just kidding! No one dies… I think… (_scratches head_)

Maybe it'll be Ryoko because I was informed that Ryoko was a girl's name. Sorry Ryoko!!! (_pats head_)

**Ryoko:** (_growls)_ Idiot writer.

**Kadasa:** (_bawls_)

**Kozan:** (_smacks Ryoko upside the head_)

Ah ha… ha… (_sighs_) I was just kidding Ryo. Luvs you too much… though my characters torture me forevers… (_throws a mallet in Ryoko's direction and takes off bawling_)

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 27**

Valdis scowled, crossing her arms angrily. "And where is the rest of your council?" She motioned towards Toroku's empty seat.

"Busy." Jareth stated sharply, seating himself at the table.

She sneered. "Think you can trust him?"

Jareth shot her a dark glare and opened his mouth but someone beat him to it. "Lady Valdis." All eyes turned to Jason who sat forward. "We have no reason to mistrust _any_ council member unless they give us reason… you are treading dangerously."

Her eyes widened then narrowed. With a 'hmph!' she turned away, ignoring them all. Haimon sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose before sharply yanking on her ear. She yelped and spun, glaring. "Behave." he ordered darkly then turned to Jareth. "I beg your pardon my lord. She's an idiot."

---

**Edit:** Four days late but here's an update! I was having problems downloading chapters but couldn't get to the support website! Chapter 27 will be done soon as well! It's about 80 percent done! See ya soon!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time:**

Jareth reclined in a chair, sitting on his balcony, headache beginning to fade. His fingers itched and he stretched them then turned and looked at his gloved hands. _Oh yeah… I need to remember to tell Sarah we'll start lessons up again soon._

"Jareth?" Kara poked her head into the room. "It's far too quiet around here. Where's Jason?"

Jareth grinned evilly.

---

Jason screamed, running away from the fluttering butterflies. "JARETH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 27 (August 24****th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Stepping into the room, Jareth sighed. Ryuu sat at the opposite end of the table, leaning back in his chair and looking out the window as though nothing could interest him. On his left was Jason, Ikkakujuu, Kaigan, Alan, Honou and Toroku's empty chair. On his right was Valdis, Haimon, Kira, Taka and Washi.

Jason, Ikkakujuu, and Kaigan were talking… well the other two were listening to Jason's wild story, his hands flying about. Washi, Alan and Honou were talking about one of the smaller rulers of a land. Taka, Kira and Haimon were talking about some species taking over somewhere. Valdis was scowling darkly in her seat, slouching.

Jareth stood opposite Ryuu. "Good Morning."

"Hi Jareth!" Jason chirped happily. Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you again Haimon. Valdis."

Valdis scowled, crossing her arms angrily. "And where is the rest of your council?" She motioned towards Toroku's empty seat.

"Busy." Jareth stated sharply, seating himself at the table.

She sneered. "Think you can trust him?"

Jareth shot her a dark glare and opened his mouth but someone beat him to it. "Lady Valdis." All eyes turned to Jason who sat forward. "We have no reason to mistrust _any_ council member unless they give us reason… you are treading dangerously."

Her eyes widened then narrowed. With a 'hmph!' she turned away, ignoring them all. Haimon sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose before sharply yanking on her ear. She yelped and spun, glaring. "Behave." he ordered darkly then turned to Jareth. "I beg your pardon my lord. She's an idiot."

Jareth nodded and turned. "We're having problems but before we get to that any spe-"

The door slammed open and Toroku stood there. "Jareth. We need to speak."

Jareth blinked and stood. "Are you all rig-"

"_Now_."

He blinked again then nodded carefully. He turned back to the council. "We'll meet back up after lunch. Till then." Kira began to stand but he discreetly shook his head then turned and followed Toroku out of the room, back towards the library. Sarah turned the corner and brightened.

"Jareth!" Her eyes flickered to Toroku and her smile dimmed a bit, anger taking over before she turned back to Jareth. "Lunch is almost ready! Will you be eating with us?"

He smiled sadly. "Sorry Sarah. Perhaps you can save us some?"

"Stop chattering Jareth!" Toroku snapped and stormed down the hallway.

Sarah scowled after him. A hand on her shoulder made her turn to Jareth who gave her a strained smile. "It's all right. Save some for me at least?"

She nodded and turned, hurrying towards the council room. He sighed heavily and headed towards the library, already feeling stressed.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After visiting Kaku and the rest of council (returning Valdis' dark looks), Sarah turned and headed back towards the library, lunch on a tray for Jareth. She figured she'd be nice to him today since he'd been nice and brought her aboveground for a short time. That and she just felt like being nice. She got to the library and balanced the tray on her hip, opening the door and stepping in. He sat at his desk, rubbing his temples, looking entirely too stressed.

Sarah frowned. "Jareth?"

"What?" he snapped. She winced and he looked up then sighed. "I apologize… what's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and rubbed his temples. "Just a few problems…"

"With Toroku?"

"Aye…" He smiled wearily at her. "Why don't you take the girls out into the garden? I forgot to tell you we'd be meeting back up with the council after lunch. Kira and Alan will be busy for quite some time yet and I don't think they'd want three toddlers running about… even if they do have a wonderful guard-dog."

"But… Toroku left…"

"He's… having a few… _difficulties_… please just watch the girls for a little while."

She frowned and nodded, setting the tray in front of him. "Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard," she announced stepping out of the library. An echoing laugh was all that followed her. She smiled but it quickly fell. She wasn't stupid. She knew that two plus two equaled four. Jareth had been Jareth, Toroku came, now Jareth was irritable. Problem? Toroku… why though? Frowning further she headed for the garden.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Having been kicked out of the room for snapping at everyone, (_though it wasn't her fault! That stupid Haimon kept treating her like a child!!!_) Valdis scowled, sitting in a dark shadow of the garden. She was watching Sarah laugh and play with the girls. She watched her rub noses with Katrina, making the girl squeal and both laugh. She growled darkly, dragging her legs up to her chest and setting her arms on top of them.

"What did Sarah do to deserve _that_ foul look?"

She turned to Haimon who was leaning against the wall beside her. "I can't see how that's any of your business Haimon."

He merely nodded faintly, as though he couldn't care less, watching the girls. Sarah had started a game of hide and go seek and was making 'shh'ing motions to Katrina and Emily who were hiding from Bellezza. Valdis scowled further.

"Are we jealous?"

She turned her glare on him. "_Excuse_ me? Jealous of that… _thing_?"

The barest hint of a smile crossed his features, watching Bellezza chase after Sarah who was purposefully running slowly. "Remember when you used to smile Valdis?" She stiffened. "We had secret nicknames and Az was always grinning… I like to think those were the best days of my life…" He turned to her, with a somewhat sad smile. "Is that why you don't like Sarah? Because that's how you were? That's how you might become if you stay in her presence too long?"

She was shivering before she leapt to her feet snarling. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I FEEL HAIMON! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She quickly transformed into a panther and took off.

He watched her race away then turned, finding Sarah and the girls looking in their direction. Sarah looked worried and confused. He shrugged lightly and turned in the opposite direction from the way Valdis had gone. She'd just need some time to herself.

"Haimon." He jumped and turned, not having heard Sarah walk up behind him. "What's wrong with Valdis?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Valdis stared angrily at her reflection in the water. What did Haimon know? She was fine with the way things were now. Her father was dead so he didn't have to nag her all the time. Her brother was ruling the clan so she didn't have to. Haimon was taking care of council business so she wouldn't need to worry about anything. Life was good!

"Valdis?"

She turned, snarling. "What the hell do you want stupid human?"

Sarah looked at the ground, eyebrow twitching though she didn't argue about it. "I just wanted to know if you were okay…"

"I'm fine. Be gone."

Sarah sighed and walked over, seating herself besides Valdis. "I'm only here to help."

"I don't _need_ your help."

"Valdis-"

"Why can't you understand that not everyone wants to talk to people like you?!"

"I can understand why you're like this."

Valdis froze.

"Haimon told me…. He told me about your father and mother."

"Shut up…"

"I can understand."

"Shut up."

"Because… I-"

"Shut up!"

"-I lost someone too. I lost my broth-"

"SHUT UP!" Valdis roared and swiped at her, without realizing. It wasn't until Sarah yelped, falling backwards did she smell the blood. She looked down at her claws then at Sarah who was examining the four bleeding claw marks on her bicep.

Valdis dropped to the ground then looked away quickly. "Stupid human. I _told_ you to go away and leave me alo-"

Sarah had dropped beside her and hugged her. "It's okay." Valdis mumbled and Sarah lifted her head from her shoulder. "Hm?"

"I'm sorry…" Valdis whispered softly.

Sarah smiled. "It's okay. I shouldn't have goaded you."

Valdis shot her an incredulous look. "How can you be like that?"

"I wasn't to tell the truth. I was rebellious. Hated everyone except my own little world where the only thing that I worried about was myself. Then I wished away Toby and realized that… I did have someone else to care about. I suppose wishing him away was the best thing that could've happened to me… though at the time I didn't think it was fair." Valdis snorted. "Well I didn't. Told the Goblin King a few times too many I believe. He made those thirteen hours hell."

"That I can believe." She pulled away and sat, legs crossed at the side of the river, staring at the waters. Sarah sat beside her. They sat in silence for awhile before Valdis turned to her. "What was his name?"

"Hm? Who?"

"Your brother?"

"Toby. Cute little brat."

"What was he like?" She hid her smile as Sarah grinned brightly and launched into story telling.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was nearly dinner when they realized they should probably head back. "So it's your turn," Sarah announced, stepping over a log, following the panther. "What was your family like?"

"My father was awesome. He really was the greatest panther ever. He ruled evenly and fairly and no one fought under his reign. He was killed by a Bruciare, a creature of fire." Sarah shuddered, remembering the ice creature that almost got her. "My mom… I can't really remember her. She disappeared when I was six. Azrael remembers her. He says she was beautiful and loved us both. But I can't remember her. Only her chocolate cookies." Sarah giggled.

"Azrael… he's smart but… he can't handle everything on top of father's death. It's like he… he can only have so much on his plate and father's kinda pushing the rest off. The clan wasn't ready to accept him as leader yet and he wasn't ready for the responsibilities. Things are just… messed up… and with the appearance of a Bruciare… things are just going to get more messed up."

A yelp made her turn quickly. Sarah was rubbing her arm. It had stopped bleeding but a tree branch had smacked against it. Valdis winced. "I'm sorry…"

"It's all right…"

Valdis turned and crawled up onto a tree branch like a panther, kneeling on it and waiting for Sarah to catch up. "Hey… if you're with me… where are the three kits you were watching?"

"Kits? Oh you mean the Triple Trouble Makers. I left them with Haimon and he probably dumped them on Evie like he said he would."

Valdis snorted. "Haimon hates kids."

"I could tell." Sarah suddenly cursed darkly.

"What?"

"How am I gonna get past Jareth?" She motioned to her arm when Valdis looked confused.

Valdis blinked then grinned wickedly, fangs showing. "Well it's a good thing you have a panther for a friend." She transformed and motioned with her head. Sarah blinked then followed after her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ten heart-attack scares later, five dark growls at the maids and two sent-screaming-for-their-lives girls, they made it to her room without running into Jareth. Valdis' senses as a panther increased tenfold than when she was humanoid. Valdis helped Sarah clean the wound and bandage it before they headed for the dinner table. Valdis hesitated outside the door. "You go in… I'll go in after a few minutes…"

Sarah blinked then nodded and stepped into the kitchen. Haimon was at the table reading over several papers, Evie and Kira playing with the Triple Trouble Makers, Alan, Ikkakujuu and Honou talking in the corner and Jason and Jareth arguing as usual… actually it was Jareth making fun of Jason.

"SARAH!" Jason wailed. "Jareth's being _meeeean_!"

"Jareth is always mean. How is that any different than earlier?"

Jareth rolled his eyes in her direction. Sarah spotted Valdis slip in and sit beside Haimon, sulking. A sudden flare of pain in her bicep made her breath catch.

Sarah yelped as Jason bumped her arm. Jareth looked at her quickly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She smiled in slight pain. "Nothing. I fell out of the tub this morning and landed on my arm. "It's just annoying is all."

Jareth frowned. "Are you all right?"

Sarah locked eyes with Valdis who gave her a small smile. "Everything's fine."

"You sure?"

Her smile turned into an outright scowl. "Yes Mr. Paranoia. I'm fine!"

"I'm not Paranoid!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Haimon glanced between Sarah and Valdis once then turned back to his paper, leaning over slightly. "What did you do?" he asked Valdis quietly.

Valdis glanced at him coolly. "_I_ did nothing." She nodded towards Sarah. "It's all Sarah's fault."

Haimon raised an eyebrow at the small smile on her features before he hid his own smile, dipping his head to look at his paper.

"Jareth, you are a kind of paranoid guy…"

"Thank you Jason!"

"I am not!"

"What aren't you?" Kara asked stepping into the room and pushing Jason away as he leapt for her.

"Paranoid."

"Yes you are."

"I _am not_! What is this? Torture Jareth Day?"

"Of course it is! It's a national holiday! Didn't you know?" He shot Sarah a scowl. "By the way, you're still paranoid."

"I am not!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"JARETH!" Sighing heavily, the blond turned towards the doorway to find Jason bounding in. "I've missed you!"

Jareth sweat dropped. "I saw you _ten_ minutes ago…"

"So," he flopped down in the chair beside Jareth. "What's going on with Toroku?"

Jareth glanced at him then at the door. Jason quickly got up, shut it and walked back over. "His brother-in-law was killed."

Jason blinked then frowned. "And that's reason to only inform you and not the entire council?" Jareth shrugged. "Why Jareth?"

He folded his hands together and put them in front of his mouth, elbows on his knees. "His brother-in-law was guarding the codes to the High Council Treasury."

Jason's eyes widened. "_He_ was?"

"Yes… and Toroku doesn't believe that the assassin was someone within his own country… which means-"

"Which means someone is trying to steal from the High Council Treasury for their own country… but why would anyone need to steal it instead of asking for it?"

"Why else does anyone kill for money? To buy weapons."

Jason shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Did they find the codes?"

"No. Luckily he'd just transferred them."

"Did… Toroku ask where they were?" Jareth closed his eyes then nodded slightly. Jason winced. "Jareth… we all saw Toroku arguing with him earlier this year… you don't think…"

"I don't know what to think Jason. But for now, as you said, we have no reason to mistrust any council member unless they give us reason."

"There's _a lot_ of reasons here Jareth…"

"But we don't know what's really going on. Just sit tight for awhile. Maybe something will happen and we'll get more of a picture."

"Or maybe someone will die." Jareth shot him a look. "Just remember… someone _did_ send a Ghiaccio to kill Sarah… and a Bruciare was sent to kill Oskarbi."

Jareth rubbed his temples. "I know Jason. Don't tell anyone else. The less people who know, the better."

Jason frowned then nodded. "If that's what you want…"

Jareth smiled slightly then sighed once more. _Knock! Knock!_ "Come in."

The door opened and Sarah peeked in. "Hiya. Have you seen-hey Jason!"

He grinned widely, 'council Jason' disappearing in a flash. "Hi Sarah!" He leapt to his feet and threw his arms out. "I've missed you!"

She sweat dropped. "I saw you _ten_ minutes ago."

Jason's eyes widened and he glanced between Jareth and Sarah who just stared at him. "That's eerie…"

Jareth rolled his eyes and Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What's eerie?"

"Jareth said the same thing."

"So?"

Kara walked past then back tracked. "Hey Sarah. What are you doing?"

"Hey Kara. Kira's looking for you." Kara smirked. "What'd you do?"

"Stole her chocolate."

"Kara! My love." Kara rolled her eyes and hurried out of the room, Jason running after her. "Wait my love! I must express my love through the gift of poetry!"

"Shut up Jason!"

Sarah giggled and turned to Jareth. "And you're friends with him _why_?"

Jareth sighed heavily. "Really, I can't recall." She giggled again. "Shut the door and come over here." She pushed it closed and walked over. "Sit and hold your hands palms up." She sat beside him and held out her hands. He put his hands under hers and shut his eyes for a moment. She sighed heavily and he growled in annoyance. Grinning wickedly she was silent for a moment before she began humming to herself. "Sarah."

"Yes?"

"Be silent." She stopped… momentarily then began humming again. He opened an eye. "Is _silent_ not a part of your vocabulary?"

"Nope!" she chirped happily.

He sighed and pulled his hands from hers. "Do you remember how to recall your magic?" She nodded. He waved a hand and a 'magic bubble' as she called it coated the room. "Do so now."

She grinned happily and dove inside her. Her magic cried happily and hurried to her, swirling around her limbs and nuzzling her face. She giggled, floating in nothingness before hugging it close. _Ready?_ she asked and it cheered in response. She opened her eyes and looked to her hands as an emerald flame flickered in her palm.

Jareth smiled warmly. "Good job Sarah."

"Thanks!"

"We're going to start training again, all right. At least every other day if not every day." He sat back. "Let go of your magic." She closed her hand then reopened it, the flame gone. "I want to teach you a calling spell. If you're ever in trouble, you use this to call someone and they'll be able to find you in an instant."

"Better than a telephone."

"A what?"

"Mortal thing. Never mind. So what's this spell?"

"All right, first off you have to calm yourself and call your magic."

Jareth sighed two hours later, feeling a toll on his magic. "Let's call it a night Sarah… Sarah?" He turned and found her out cold beside him. Smiling softly he picked her up and put her to bed. He brushed back her bangs from her eyes. "I'm still proud of you," he whispered. "Sleep tight." He barely made it to his own bed before he fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

wOOt. Finally. I got stuck after Jareth and Jason's talk and couldn't figure out how to end it.

So Valdis isn't so bad. And no, she's not going to stay nice. She's like on permanent 'that-time-of-the-month' around anyone… except Sarah… sometimes… if she's had chocolate or something. (_shrugs_) Yeah. So Valdis and Ryoko are my favs-ZOMG! I didn't add Ryo!!! Sorry Ryo! (_glomps imaginary figure_)

And thanks to everyone for reviewing! Whee!!! FOUR HUNDERD REVIEWS!!!! So happy!!! Well I just had chocolate… yummy. (_mauls chocolate_) It was only .16 cents at the store! (_throws to readers and reviewers_) And sugar is the reason there's typos… if there are any… I don't feel like checking… Tell me if you find any please!

Sugar!!!!

… bye!

Oh yeah! Wait! Don't leave yet!!! Next chapter we'll meet lots o' new folks… actually we won't meet them… they'll just be… _there_ (O.O)

… _mental note_: don't eat sugar before an author's note…

and … no wait. That's chapter 29. In 29 we'll find out what happened to Emily and why she doesn't talk. _Next_ chapter there will be some Jareth-Sarah bonding and Aminta and Mikel show up for awhiles… I thinks… (_runs away to check notes_)

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 28**

"So where to now?"

"Well…" She rubbed her stomach. "I am hungry but I can't bring you anywhere."

He blinked then his eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"Because you're dressed like a…" She stopped, staring at him. He wore a black tee shirt, a black leather coat and gloves and denim jeans.

He raised an eyebrow. "Like a mortal?"

"Uh… yeah… when'd you do that?"

His other eyebrow rose. "This morning."

She glanced at her watch reading '12.27.' "Ah… well… my thoughts have been otherwise preoccupied."

He blinked then shrugged. "So where to?"

"Ah… um… today's Sunday right?"

"I believe so."

"Then let's go see Reish-wait! No. Bad idea. Let's just go back to the Underground."

"Why is seeing this _Reish_ a bad idea?"

"It's not Reish. It's Reishka. And it's a bad idea because she thinks you're adorable and that you're my boyfriend, which is _not_ true no matter how many times I tell her."

"What's not true?"

"That you're my boyfriend."

He grinned wickedly. "So you think I'm adorable?"

She blinked then flushed. "No!"

"Then if you know both aren't true then why can't we go there?"

"Because… Gah! Fine!" She threw her hands into the air, beet red and stomped off. He just grinned and followed her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"Better than a telephone."

"A what?"

"Mortal thing. Never mind. So what's this spell?"

"All right, first off you have to calm yourself and call your magic."

Jareth sighed two hours later, feeling a toll on his magic. "Let's call it a night Sarah… Sarah?" He turned and found her out cold beside him. Smiling softly he picked her up and put her to bed. He brushed back her bangs from her eyes. "I'm still proud of you," he whispered. "Sleep tight." He barely made it to his own bed before he fell asleep.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 28 (August 30****th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_She could've gone swimming. She could've read in the library. Heck, she could've sat in a bath tub watching television all day. But how in the world did it resort to this? _

"**What in the name of all things godly are you doing?"** an annoyed chestnut budyonny asked, watching as his human tried to climb over the tall stone wall that surrounded the castle.

"I," Sarah grunted, tugging on the vine, "am obviously… trying to climb… over this wall…"

Carmen snorted. **"You do know, oh wise one, that there's a gate six feet to your right?" **

"Of course I know! I'm being eccentric though." She blinked and looked over her shoulder. "Hey! I'm-"

"**If you even **_**mention**_** poet I will chew through that vine." **

She pouted and turned back to the wall. "Spoilsport."

He sighed heavily. **"This is getting boring. That wall is about 15 feet high and you haven't even gotten off the ground and it's already been fifteen minutes." **

"Well this is difficult!"

He rolled his eyes and turned. **"I'm heading back to the barn. You coming?"**

She jumped up onto his back and he withheld the jump from the quickness of the act. "Come on Carmen. I'm _bored_!!!"

He turned, looking at her, then sighed. **"Shall we head to town?"**

She grinned widely. "Sure! Thanks Carmen!" He merely snorted and headed for town. Sarah smiled, waving to people as they walked past. She pat his neck. "I'm gonna get down now Carmen." He nickered and she slid off, walking beside him. There were so many things to see here. People sold everything from handmade afghans and rugs to gorgeous necklaces and bottles.

"Sarah!"

At the squeal, Sarah blinked then turned only to be glomped, falling backwards. Someone grabbed her arms around the thing attacking her and held her up before she could fall. As soon as her feet were beneath her, the thing glomping her was tugged away and held back.

She blinked then grinned widely. "Aminta! Mikel!"

Aminta grinned widely, trying to free herself from her brother's grasp. "Hiya Sarah! I missed you- what are you looking at?!" she shouted at a few Fae staring at them.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and glanced at Mikel. "What did you give your sister?"

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, Aminta under the other arm. "Um… would telling you lots of sugar suffice?"

Sarah nodded and glanced at Aminta who was still trying to get out of her brother's grasp. "So where are you two headed today?"

"Aminta needed another dress." Mikel rolled his eyes. "As though she doesn't have enough already."

"I need a new one for the party!" she cried.

"Party?"

"Yeah. Our cousin's party. Unfortunately it's family only or I'd bring you along."

Sarah giggled and pat Carmen's neck. "Quite alright. I've got my horsie here to keep me company."

"**Oh joy."** Sarah scowled at him, Mikel trying unsuccessfully to hide a grin.

"My lord!" All three turned to whom Aminta had called. Mikel quickly dropped his sister, the girl regaining her composure and bowing lightly.

Sarah grinned wickedly at Jareth whose arms were crossed and he was glaring at her.

Mikel and Aminta glanced between the two before Mikel laughed nervously. "Well Sarah, it was great seeing you but we'd better go get ready for the party! Bye!" He turned, grabbing his sister's arm and hurried off.

"Good morning Goblin King!" Sarah chirped happily.

He scowled darkly. "Sarah…"

Carmen sighed. **"What did you do **_**now**_**?"**

"Oh… nothing…"

Jareth's gaze flickered between the two. "She exchanged _my_ shampoo with hers."

Carmen snorted. **"Ah. That's why you smell of strawberries." **Jareth growled darkly at the chestnut horse who rolled his eyes and headed back towards the castle.

The blond fae turned back to Sarah who'd been about to sneak away. "Nu uh." He grabbed her arm. "No sneaking away or getting off lightly. Punishment is training."

She pouted as the town disappeared, a room materializing around her. "But training is bor-" Sarah blinked, looking around the living room. "Why are we aboveground?"

"Because I want to see how your magic reacts when you're not aided by the underground's natural magic. If you can use your magic here in perfect control… I believe you'll be able to begin magic attack lessons soon."

She grinned widely. "Really?!"

He nodded. "Now practice."

Taking a deep breath she reached inside and held out a hand. Her magic flowed about her and in an instant, her palm was filled with flickering green flames. She smiled as it greeted her as it usually did, nuzzling against her happily.

She grinned at it then cupped her hands together, one over the other. She pulled a hand away after concentrating for a moment. An emerald butterfly sat there, outlined it silvery gray. She laughed as it fluttered about her, landing on her nose. She scrunched her nose, eyes crossing to focus on the butterfly. Grinning she blew at it, the butterfly fluttering into the air before dispersing.

"Ten seconds."

Sarah blinked and turned to Jareth, having forgotten he'd been there. "Huh?"

He smiled, lounging on the recliner, one leg over the arm rest. "It took you ten seconds to gather up your magic and create something."

"Oh… is that… bad?"

He shrugged. "See if you can do it faster."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah's stomach growled two hours later and she frowned, rubbing at it. "I suppose two hours was long enough," Jareth announced getting to his feet and heading for the door. He held it open for her and she turned, locking it behind her as they walked down the sidewalk. "So where to now?"

"Well…" She rubbed her stomach. "I am hungry but I can't bring you anywhere."

He blinked then his eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"Because you're dressed like a…" She stopped, staring at him. He wore a black tee shirt, a black leather coat and gloves, and denim jeans.

He raised an eyebrow. "Like a mortal?"

"Uh… yeah… when'd you do that?"

His other eyebrow rose. "When we came here."

She glanced at her watch reading '1.27.' "Ah… well… my thoughts have been otherwise preoccupied."

He blinked then shrugged. "So where to?"

"Ah… um… today's Sunday right?"

"I believe so."

"Then let's go see Reish-wait! No. Bad idea. Let's just go back to the Underground."

"Why is seeing this _Reish_ a bad idea?"

"It's not Reish. It's Reishka. And it's a bad idea because she thinks you're adorable and that you're my boyfriend, which is _not_ true no matter how many times I tell her."

"What's not true?"

"That you're my boyfriend."

He grinned wickedly. "So you think I'm adorable?"

She blinked then flushed. "No!"

"Then if you know both aren't true then why can't we go there?"

"Because… Gah! Fine!" She threw her hands into the air, beet red and stomped off. He just grinned and followed her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Reishka sighed as she wiped down the table. Since Sarah had been gone, things were much duller around here. There were regulars… but most of them were older and content to sit back and stare into nothingness. Sarah always did the same, with a somewhat gray and sad aura but as soon as Reishka walked over, she'd smile like the world was alight in sunshine and listen contently to whatever Reishka scolded her about, holding her hands up in defense and laughing when Riley barked his agreement. The lunch crowd was just leaving. Her daughter-in-law stood at the counter, diligently working.

The door chimed as another couple left. Reishka sighed once again, bored out of her mind.

"Reishka! I haven't seen you this depressed since that cat ate your goldfish!"

Blinking, the woman turned then grinned widely. "Sarah Williams!" She put her hands on her hips, looking as threatening as a sixty-year-old graying Russian could. "Where have you been?! It's about time you visited me!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Reishka, I've been busy and haven't been able to get here." Reishka noticed someone standing behind her and her eyes widened before she grinned wickedly. Sarah noted the grin and pushed her towards the back room. Jareth followed obediently.

"So who are you?" Reishka asked as soon as they were settled on the couches in the other room, a plate of baked goods and tea in front of them.

Jareth glanced at Sarah who sighed heavily. "My name is Jareth."

"And what do you do for a living?"

Sarah scowled at the woman. "Reishka. You're not my mot-"

"I steal kids." He grinned wickedly at the look Sarah shot him.

Reishka's eyebrow rose and Sarah twitched slightly then laughed nervously. "He means… he means he's with the child protection agency. You know, the one that goes and takes kids who can't be taken care of by their parents." Reishka nodded slowly. Sarah shot Jareth a glare which he returned with an innocent shrug and sipped at his tea. "So Reishka, how's life been?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Reishka! It's nearly four! Get out here!"

Reishka glared in the direction of her daughter-in-law's voice then sighed. "I suppose I do need to get back to work Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "That's all right. I have to go back too."

Reishka moved to take the trays but Sarah stole them before she could, sticking out her tongue and hurrying off. Reishka and Jareth followed at her, pausing just inside the store.

Reishka glanced in Sarah's direction then back at Jareth. "It was nice seeing you again Jareth."

He allowed a small smirk to grace his features, arms crossed over his chest, watching Sarah. "So you won't be wishing your son away again anytime soon?"

Reishka chuckled. "I don't suppose so." She nodded towards her daughter-in-law, smiling warmly as Sarah talked with her. "He's got it good." She glanced back at the Goblin King. "I never did thank you for returning him…"

He waved a hand. "No need."

"Tell me… did Sarah…"

"Step brother."

"How long ago?"

"Ten years."

"Ah…" Reishka sent him a threatening look. "You may be immortal but I will find a way to kill you if you hurt her."

"Bah. As if you could."

Sarah waved to her daughter-in-law and headed back over, freezing as she realized both were staring at her. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "What were you two talking about?"

Jareth smiled slyly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You of course _darling_."

She looked wary and glanced back at Reishka who was grinning wickedly. Scoffing she tossed her hands into the air and stomped out. "Later Reishka."

"Good bye Sarah!" Jareth sent her a smirk and followed after the brunette.

Reishka chuckled and turned back to the counter. Her daughter-in-law smiled at her. "Mind if I take a break? I think your lousy son wants to take me to lunch."

Reishka turned, finding her son squishing his face against the glass window and waving at her. She rolled her eyes. "Get. And tell him he's to scrub every window when he comes back."

The woman hurried out, mouth moving. The man blinked then scowled at his mother before turning, nose in the air to walk off, but he tripped over the sidewalk. His wife burst into hysterics, holding her stomach tightly. Reishka grinned and shook her head. _Good luck Sarah._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah hummed to herself as they walked back to the castle. "Hey Goblin King?"

"Hm?"

"How long have you spent aboveground?"

He shrugged. "As long as I need to pick up a child… or an adult who acts like a child."

She scowled for a moment then looked thoughtful. "Wait… so you've never really been in the aboveground for no reason?"

"Nope."

She frowned then grinned brightly. "Well! Next time we have free time, maybe I'll show you the sights!"

He glanced at her. "Sights?"

"Yeah! You like history right? Well Washington D.C. is full of it! Maybe I'll even bring you Sea World! It's really cool!"

"Sea World?"

"Yeah! You'd love it! There's whales and dolphins and sharks and fish and eels and everything!"

He blinked then shook his head. "You mortals are an odd bunch."

She snorted. "Says the one who rules goblins."

He shrugged. "At least I rule something."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After returning from Aboveground, Jareth had disappeared, leaving Sarah to her own concoctions of troublemaking activity. She pulled out her checklist and cackled getting to work. A half an hour later, her list remained blank. Sarah peeked into the library and scratched her head. "Where is everyone?"

Frowning further, she put a hand on her stomach. "I'm hungry and no one's in the kitchen or in the gardens or in their rooms or in the stables or in the front hall or in-oh wait!" She turned and quickly headed for the front hall. "I forgot to check there." Humming to herself so took her time, examining the pictures and statues about the castle as she reached the hallway to the front hall.

"No! You know you're not supposed to come near _any_ of our children." Sarah blinked and walked around the corner.

Jareth and Kara were each holding on to one of Kira's arms to hold her back, Alan stood half in front of her, glaring darkly at the newcomers. Glorificus stood off to the side steely eyes scaring Sarah even though they weren't pointed in her direction, Hotaru's hands clasped nervously in front of her though she looked angry.

Emily was hiding behind her mother, pearly tears falling down her face, Katrina and Bellezza looking between the adults, standing beside their sister. Riley stood off to the side, growling dangerously, eyes alit and fur standing on end, pearly teeth bared.

"They are OUR flesh and blood!" a younger newcomer snarled. "My nieces."

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, stepping into the room. Emily's eyes shot open and she raced to Sarah, arms wide. Sarah knelt down so she could sweep the girl up. Emily wrapped her arms tightly around Sarah's neck, tears hitting Sarah's skin and making the dark haired girl holding her tighter. Sarah stepped up beside Jareth.

"Who are you?" the younger one sneered.

Sarah raised an eyebrow then replied coolly, "I won't give my name out willingly to someone who threatens my family."

He blinked then his eyes narrowed. "You're not in our family…"

"So you're related to Alan?"

"I'm his younger brother."

Sarah growled. "Then why are you making your niece cry?"

"Leave it alone Sarah," Jareth ordered.

"Ah. Her name's Sarah then?" the man sneered. "Well _Sarah_, I would recommend you give me that little girl now. Then we'll leave you all alone."

Sarah raised an eyebrow then shrugged. She shifted Emily and stepped forward. She saw everyone stiffened out of the corner of her eye, Jareth moving to grab her. The next step brought her in front of the young man who looked surprised and held out his hands.

Moving faster than anyone could see Sarah's fist whip lashed out, catching his nose dead on. He let out a shriek and fell backwards, blood gushing from it. Everyone froze as she handed Emily to Jareth then turned and reached down, grabbing the neck of the man's shirt.

"Now that we understand each other," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "I'll relay my wishes. You are _never_ to come near my family again. If you do, I'll break more than your nose. I'll break every bone in your body including bones you didn't even know you had."

He stared wide eyed, hands covering his gushing nose. "Do you understand?" He nodded quickly. "Good." She dropped him on the ground then turned to the elders of the group she figured were Alan's parents or grandparents. "And don't think just because you're old, you won't get the same treatment."

She took back Emily and spun on her heel, hugging Emily closer. "Come on Bella. Kat. I think it's time for ice cream." Bellezza and Katrina immediately latched onto one of her pant legs and glanced back at their paternal family members. Sarah whistled. "Riley!" The dog hurried forward and followed her out of the room.

Emily spotted the dog and reached for him. Sarah knelt down and let her lay on the dog's back, Riley moving carefully so she didn't fall. With her hands free, Sarah could hold Bellezza and Katrina's hands.

When they got to the kitchen, Laurina and Josh were in there talking. "Hey guys," Sarah smiled softly. "Think you can let us have a bit of peace for a few minutes?"

They nodded, Laurina looking concerned. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, just a bit of family issues."

They winced. "I thought it was them," Josh muttered.

"Damn it," Laurina cursed. "The kids' ice cream is at the bottom of the freezer," she announced before they left the room.

Sarah pulled a chair up beside Emily's so Riley could sit beside her and helped Bellezza and Katrina into their own chairs. "Okay… Whose ice cream is this?" She held up Rocky Road. Katrina held up her hand.

Instead of searching for bowls and a scoop, she stuck a spoon in it and handed it to the girl. "And Mint Chocolate chip?" Bellezza waved and was handed the tub. "And chocolate must be Emily's." Emily nodded.

Sarah took the last tub though she had no idea what flavor it was. She plopped down on the end of the table with a sigh and glanced at Emily who was just poking at her ice cream, Bellezza and Katrina slowly eating their own. "You know Emmy… Riley likes chocolate ice cream too."

Emily blinked at her then spooned some out and held it out to Riley who began gnawing on it, shaking his head at the cold. All three girls began giggling and Sarah chuckled and held out a piece of her own (cookie dough) and Riley gnawed on it, shaking his head when he was done, all four females bursting into laughter.

Each took a turn feeding the dog the icy cold ice cream until Sarah giggled. "Okay! That's enough! Riley's gonna get fat! We can't have a fat puppy can we?"

"No!" Bellezza and Katrina chimed holding up their spoons. Emily giggled and held up her spoon as well shaking her head.

Sarah laughed and held up her own spoon. "Say no to fat puppies!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

Emily shook her head wildly, hair smacking her face and getting stuck on the sticky ice cream and tears there. Bellezza and Katrina burst into fits of laughter as the girl blinked in surprise.

Sarah chuckled and leaned over, pushing her hair from her face and wiping away her tears. "Are you all better Emmy?" Emily nodded and smiled softly, hugging Riley's neck. "Riley's a life saver isn't he?" She blinked, confused then just giggled and hugged the dog.

"I wanna hug Riley!" Bellezza cried.

"Me too!" Katrina chirped. "I wanna life saver!"

Sarah laughed and picked the dog up setting him on the ground before helping all the girls down. "All right. Everyone on the count of three, we hug Riley. Ready? One… two… three!" They all leapt at the dog whose eyes widened greatly before they all fell in a giggling mass, Riley's tongue whipping around to lick each one's face.

"What are you doing?" Sarah opened her eyes to meet a mismatched gaze.

And that how the family found them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

(O.O) Goodness me… what happened in this chapter? I actually have no idea… and just a warning... all of the next chapter, or at least most of it, will contain random nonsense, trying to hurrying the story to the next big puzzle piece.

But my all time favorite part in this was "Say no to fat puppies!" Probably cause I'd say that about my dog. (glomps doggie)

(raises fist) Say no to fat puppies!!!

Oh! Anyone have any idea what category I'd put any pics of my characters/ Sarah in on deviantART? Like fanart or original? Well Sarah would be fanart but would mine be original? (_pokes head_)

So yeah, for some reason my review alert e-mail thingy isn't working. So to all who reviewed Chapter 27… I'll try and reply… (_shifty eyes towards unanswered reviews then towards chocolate sitting nearby_)

…

(_munches_)

Till later!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 29**

Sarah blinked as she heard growling. She turned and found Jason glaring at something. "Jason?"

He blinked then turned to her quickly and grinned. "Hi Sarah!"

She raised an eyebrow and glanced in the direction he was then grinned slyly. "Soooo… jealous?"

He flushed. "No!"

She glanced back at Kara who was talking with someone. He had short black hair and bright gray eyes, wearing a shimmering gray shirt and khaki pants. He said something, which Kara laughed at then shyly brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at him.

"Well… he _is_ cute." Jason shot her a glare. She just grinned. "So who is he?"

"Her boyfriend."

Sarah's eyes widened and she choked on the sip of juice she'd just taken. "What?" she asked after getting water back into her lungs.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

Sarah chuckled and leaned over, pushing her hair from her face and wiping away her tears. "Are you all better Emmy?" Emily nodded and smiled softly, hugging Riley's neck. "Riley's a life saver isn't he?" She blinked, confused then just giggled and hugged the dog.

"I wanna hug Riley!" Bellezza cried.

"Me too!" Katrina chirped. "I wanna life saver!"

Sarah laughed and picked the dog up setting him on the ground before helping all the girls down. "All right. Everyone on the count of three, we hug Riley. Ready? One… two… three!" They all leapt at the dog whose eyes widened greatly before they all fell in a giggling mass, Riley's tongue whipping around to lick each one's face.

"What are you doing?" Sarah opened her eyes to meet a mismatched gaze.

And that how the family found them.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 29 (August 30****th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah laughed nervously getting up quickly. "Urgh… um… hi…" She saw Kira glance at the almost empty tubs. "Uh… most of that was eaten by Riley," she announced. Riley let out a burp and she sighed rubbing her forehead. "Good timing Riley…" The girls burst into giggles, Riley wagging furiously as they still clung to him. Sarah whapped his head. "Riley. What do we say?" He barked. "Excuse me. That's right."

"Good boy Riley!" Katrina chirped.

"Good boy!" Bellezza echoed.

Emily merely giggled and pat his head.

"How the hell did you do that?" Kira asked, staring at her wide eyed.

Sarah glanced at them. "Do… do what?"

"Get Emily to laugh. It usually takes days."

"Oh… well… I told her to feed Riley ice cream…"

Kira just blinked then turned to Jareth. She pointed at Sarah and opened her mouth before she shut it and turned on her heel walking away.

Alan laughed nervously. "I think you broke her Sarah," he said before hurrying after his wife.

Sarah frowned. "What did I do?"

"It wasn't you," Jason chimed, smiling. "It's just-" Jason suddenly blinked and turned to Jareth. "Hey Jareth?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you smell like strawberries?"

Jareth jolted, eyebrow twitching before he sent the Lord of the Realm of the Sun flying through the window. He spun on his heel and stomped off. Sarah fell into a giggling pile.

Kara blinked, glancing between Sarah, the window and where Jareth stomped off. "I feel as though I missed something…"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Sarah?" Looking up from her book, the brunette found Kira wringing her hands. "We need to talk." She now found herself seated on a couch beside Jareth, Alan and Kira seated across from them. Kara was seated on the recliner, looking out the window, tolerating Jason seated on the armrest.

Sarah frowned, glancing between them before she relaxed into the couch. "So… what do we need to talk about?"

"They tried to drown Emily."

Sarah choked on her air, pounding her chest to get air into her lungs. "They _what_?!" She leapt to her feet. "That's it! Where'd they go? I'm gonna break every bone in their bod-"

Jareth grabbed her wrist and tugged her sharply back onto the couch. "We're not finished."

"We can't _prove_ they tried to drown Emily," Alan said venomously. Sarah frowned in confusion.

Kira sighed heavily. "All we have are the before and after scenes. We were all outside for a family reunion, Alan and I arguing with his parents about them taking Emily to a special schooling because of her unusual powers, Emily playing with her sisters by the pond, everyone milling about. Suddenly, Katrina and Bellezza started screaming."

"_EMMY! EMMMY!!! GET OUT OF THE WATER!!! MOMMY HELP! EMMMMY!!!" _

"We raced over and found her uncle trying to pull her out. She wasn't thrashing, trying to, but too weak to. I know it takes awhile to become that disoriented… so I know she was under longer than they were screaming for her." Alan swallowed.

"We think that he pushed her under and held her there until someone noticed then pulled her out. They wanted to prove we weren't capable of taking care of our own children so someone would place them under their care. When they found out, Jareth and my parents were their official guardians… well they just complain about wanting her more."

Sarah was too busy growling under her breath to listen. "What about Katrina, Edmund and Bellezza? Did they touch them?"

"No… Emily was showing exceptional magical abilities at such an early age… they wanted to manufacture her to their will and rule the country through her. But after what happened… she lost all magical ability and stopped talking…"

Jareth held up a hand to get Kira to stop talking because of Sarah's twitching and shaking. "I... I think I need to be sent to my room," she ground out. "Before I hunt them down and hang them from the ceiling by their intestines."

Despite the weariness that had taken an effect on her, Kira scrunched up her nose and announced "ew…" Alan looked slightly sick and Jason was cackling madly. Kara whapped him for it.

Jareth grabbed Sarah's arm and they reappeared in the brunette's room. Sarah went over to her bed, grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. He waited until the tenseness in her shoulders evaporated and she lifted her face from the pillow. "What?" she growled.

"Don't… mention this to Emily."

She blinked then growled even darker. "You'd think I'd hurt the girl?!"

"I never said that… I merely mean…" He shifted uneasily. "You…" He sighed irritably and she frowned, not used to seeing the Goblin King at a loss for words. "The girls are like… lightning rods for emotions. They can tell when someone's holding something in and they get uneasy. If you try to act happy around Emily but inside you're roiling with anger and pity… she'll hide, Sarah. She did it with Kira and it almost broke her mother. Treat her normally as if you never knew."

Sarah blinked then scowled darkly. "You once told me you loved them, that they were your flesh and blood nieces. While we may not be of the same blood, she's still _my_ niece as well, all of them are and I'll continue treating them as such until the end of days. Like I said before Jareth, I'd _never_ hurt them. Is she any different than before I was told what happened?"

"No."

"Then why should I treat her any differently?!"

He just stared at her before he dragged her into a hug. She blinked in confusion as he chuckled. "And that's why we love you Sarah," he murmured before turning on his heel and heading for the door. "Get some sleep."

She flushed. "Don't tell me what to do you jerk!!!"

He sent her a dull look. "Go. To. Sleep." She threw a pillow at him, forcing the scowl on her face to stay there as he laughed and disappeared.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth sat at the kitchen table at lunch the next day, frowning into a cup of water. The girls were playing with Riley on the floor, Kira and Alan arguing over something yet again, Kara shoving Jason away from her while trying to eat her sandwich and read her book. Jareth wondered why she even bothered trying. But his main worry was that Sarah had yet to show…

"Let the morning start! I am here!!!" He winced slightly as she of course showed up at that exact moment.

"Sarah," Kara stated, turning a page. "Morning started several hours ago."

"Sarah!" Bellezza and Katrina cried running over, Emily not far behind.

She grinned widely at all three, ignoring Kara's remark. "My favorite-est peoples in the world!!" she shrieked, picking up all three and hugging them tightly. She suddenly frowned and looked down at them. "You know… I'm kinda hungry so…"

She walked over to Kira and awkwardly shifted, handing the blond Katrina then stealing the woman's muffin. Next was Kara and she handed off Bellezza and stole her sandwich, the strawberry blond blinking in surprise at the sudden not-food in her lap. Finally was Jareth and Emily was traded off for his water.

"Thanks!" Sarah chirped and sat down, munching on her stole goodies.

"Sarah!" Kira and Kara shouted in annoyance. Jareth merely glared at her. She grinned wickedly.

"What was that for?" Kara growled while Kira pouted over the loss of her muffin.

"I'm hungry."

"So get your own!" Kara snatched back her sandwich and resumed ignoring Jason and trying to read her book. Sarah pouted then shielded the muffin from Kira. Kira 'hmph'ed and went to the cabinet to get a new one while Sarah grinned and happily munched on it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sitting in the library, Sarah tapped her black checker against her chin before moving to the right. Kira sat opposite her, frowning before she moved a red checker. Kara seated in a chair nearby, legs over one armrest, leaning back against the other one, reading.

"So Kira, how long have you and Alan been married?" Sarah asked.

Kira blinked, looking up from their checkers game, completely confused. Kara even glanced over from her book. "Where'd that come from?"

Sarah shrugged and jumped over two of Kira's checkers. "Distraction… as well as curiosity."

Kira scowled at her, then looked thoughtful, moving a checker to the right. "Well… let's see… my birthday's on April 12th… and I turned 884 this year…"

Sarah choked. "Eight-eighty-four?! As in eight-hundred-eighty-four?!"

"Yeup… yes. I know. I don't look it. See life down here is that you age at the same rate a mortal does until you turn of age, which is 21. After that you age extremely, _extremely_ slowly. I'm 884 and I look about 30-ish right? So just say every 300 years I age ten years. Like that."

Sarah looked confused then just rubbed her forehead. "All right… so how old were you when you got married?"

"I got married when I was 567, so… this will be our 317th anniversary."

"And you haven't killed each other yet. Odd. When's your anniversary?"

"October 20th… maybe Alan will get me a diamond necklace." Kira grinned. "Would you like me to tell Jareth to get you one? For whenever your birthday is."

Sarah giggled then shook her head. "No. That's all right. I prefer emeralds or something. I mean, every time you think of a diamond you think of that huge wedding stone on a ring. Well, that's ordinary. I'm not an ordinary person so I'd go with an emerald stone."

"All emeralds?"

"Well, the wrap can be diamonds, but I'd like the main stone to be an emerald. Wouldn't it look pretty?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Gorgeous. It'd bring out your eyes."

Sarah giggled then gasped. "Oh Kira. You're so thoughtful!"

"I know. I'm just the epitome of thoughtfulness."

Kara rolled her eyes. "You two are idiots."

They both turned, grinning wickedly. "What would you like Jason to buy you?" Kira asked.

Kara choked almost falling out of her chair. She turned, glaring darkly at her sister. "Excuse me?!"

Kira and Sarah blinked innocently. "What?" they chimed in union.

Kara's eyebrow twitched and she flopped back into the cushions. "I _don't_ like Jason!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned back to the board. "Never said you did." She flushed angrily and pulled the book up in front of her face, skillfully blocking them both out. Kira and Sarah grinned at each other.

"So you never did say when your birthday was Sarah."

Sarah hopped over several checkers. "May 24th."

Kira frowned and moved a space. "May 24th? Isn't that around the time you came here?"

"Maybe." She hopped over Kira's last spot and grinned. "I win."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Sarah?" She turned from her balcony to find Jareth walking up. "It's dinner time."

She raised a hand and he grabbed it, pulling her to her feet and transporting them to the kitchen in one smooth movement. She blinked then scowled at him. "Lazy bum." He just smirked and led her outside where everyone sat at picnic tables. "Is today a special occasion?" Sarah asked as he led her over to a picnic table beside Jason.

He shook his head. "Kira was bored."

"Of course." Smirking, he turned as his name was called and walked over to Alan. Sarah blinked as she heard growling. She turned and found Jason glaring at something. "Jason?"

He blinked then turned to her quickly and grinned. "Hi Sarah!"

She raised an eyebrow and glanced in the direction he was then grinned slyly. "Soooo… jealous?"

He flushed. "No!"

She glanced back at Kara who was talking with someone. He had short black hair and bright gray eyes, wearing a shimmering gray shirt and khaki pants. He said something, which Kara laughed at then shyly brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at him.

"Well… he _is_ cute." Jason shot her a glare. She just grinned. "So who is he?"

"Her boyfriend."

Sarah's eyes widened and she choked on the sip of juice she'd just taken. "What?" she asked after getting water out of her lungs.

Jason grinned wickedly at her. "You gonna live?"

"I might…" She glanced back up at him. "_You_ gonna live?"

He shrugged. "I might."

She sighed. "Sorry Jason."

"S'ok. She's happy. I'm happy." He frowned as he passed her a plate of food. "I get the feeling I've explained this already but I can not remember when."

"Probably when you were drunk." Sarah snorted.

He grinned wickedly. "Probably."

"Sarah!!!" Alan flopped down across from her. "Jareth tells me you two are heading back to Goblin Castle soon."

She groaned. "Yeah… well tell him I said thanks for telling me so early."

His eyes widened. "He didn't tell you yet?"

"Of course not!... wait… when did he say we were leaving?"

"…tomorrow…"

"Ugh…" Sarah groaned. "I guess I'll go pack since it's at least a day's trip through the forest…"

"Trip?" Alan asked then laughed. "No. That was planned as well." He recognized the warning signs of a Sarah-Murdering-Spree. "But we have a shortcut."

Sarah blinked, anger forgotten for the moment. "Short cut?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Alan grinned and pulled back the velvety curtains. "Ta da!"

In front of her sat a dark stone archway. "It's a hole," she stated dully.

He rolled his eyes. "Smart one you are. It's a portal."

She frowned. "And…"

"Portals transport you from one place to another. In this instance, our castle to Goblin Castle."

She grinned. "Really?! Let's go then!" She hurried forward.

"Only problem is… we haven't tested it out."

She skidded to a stop, a foot away from the entryway. She spun around glaring. "And you were going to tell me this when?"

He shrugged. "After you went through? The worst that could happen would be that it was actually a black hole and you were squashed into jelly very slowly for the rest of eternity." She paled. He shrugged. "But that probably won't happen. I mean we _have_ lost some people in it but…"

Jareth scowled and strode forward. "Just go through already." He pushed her shoulder.

She gasped and let a shriek loose as she tumbled backwards. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting to be squashed.

"Sarah?" She slowly opened an eye then gasped seeing Mira and Clarica standing there, both giving her odd looks. "What are you doing?" the emerald haired girl asked.

Sarah laughed nervously then turned back to the portal. "I'm gonna kill them!" She leapt back through right into Jareth. "You!" she cried angrily. He grinned wickedly at her as she chased him in circles. "I'm gonna kill you!!!" Alan cackled. "You too Alan!!!"

"What?! Why me?!"

"For scaring me!!!"

"But it's not _my_ fault!"

"Then whose is it?!"

"Kira's!" Kira jolted then growled darkly. "It's always Kira's fault!" She carefully handed Edmund to Evie standing nearby, picked up a heavy book and bashed it over her husband's head as he raced by. He let out a howl. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being a jerk! It's not always my fault Alan!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Sarah blinked and turned to Jareth who stood beside her, eyebrow raised. She scowled at him. "I hate you."

"I know."

She crossed her arms irritably. "Well that killed all the fun."

He grinned. "I live to make you miserable Sarah."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Back in the Labyrinth, safe and sound in her bed, Sarah sighed happily, curling into her sheets. She'd awoken around two thirty and just lay in bed, relishing the familiar feel of it, unable to go back to sleep at the moment. She stretched out her legs… then blinked and looked down. There was no fuzzy golden head at the bottom of her bed, glaring at her for disrupting his sleep.

"Riley?" she called, looking around. When there was no muffled woof of annoyance she swallowed nervously and flung the sheets off. "Riley?!" He still didn't appear. She immediately shot out of her room, racing down the hallway. He wasn't in the kitchen, or in the throne room.

She checked the stable and he wasn't there either, only Carmen who'd grumbled in annoyance at being awoken. He wasn't in the library and he wasn't curled up in her den. She raced towards Jareth's room, bare feet slapping the stone. She pounded on the door. "Jareth! Jareth wake up!!!"

His door flung open, the goblin king looking worried. "Sarah? What's wrong?"

"Riley! I can't find him! He wasn't there when I was going to bed! He's not anywhere!"

"Okay. Calm down." He grabbed her arms. "When's the last time you saw him?"

"Last time… um… uh… I saw him at dinner… then when we were saying good bye…" She frowned. "I… I can't remember… He was here before I went to bed!"

He turned, pulling a shirt on and took her hand, leading her down the hallway back towards the portal. Carefully stepping through, he led her towards Kira and Alan's room, knocking on the door. Alan answered with a yawn.

"What the hell? It's like three in the morning."

"We seem to be missing a dog at the moment."

Alan blinked. "Riley? He's with Emmy." He pulled on a bathrobe, told Kira everything was alright and he'd be back in a little bit then led them down the hall. Pushing open the door, they peeked in finding the golden dog asleep beside the little girl.

Sarah silently stepped over and kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes but didn't move. "You worried me."

He woofed quietly and nudged her hand. She smiled and kissed him again before she left. Alan shut the door, walking back towards the portal with them.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just worried…"

"Understandable." He scratched his head. "But it was really weird. Emily just started crying and he suddenly padded around the corner and sat next to her, like he knew."

Sarah shrugged. "Maybe he did. He's taken a liking to her. Just… keep an eye on him… kay?"

Alan frowned slightly glancing at Jareth who shook his head before he smiled at Sarah and ruffled her hair. "Kay brat. Keep the Goblin King in line for us eh?"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Great. Give _me_ the impossible task."

Jareth scowled at the both of them then stuck his nose in the air and stepped through the portal. Sarah and Alan laughed before the brunette followed the Goblin King. Alan sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he turned and headed back to his room.

Sarah stepped through her doorway and 'eeped' seeing Jareth seated on her bed. He stood and held his hand out. She blinked, taking the stuffed owl she'd given him from his hand. "Now I'm only lending this to you," Jareth announced. "That's _mine_ so you have to give it back."

She blinked again then smiled. "Thank you Jareth."

"You're welco-"

"No. Thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

She giggled. "Good night Goblin King."

"Good night Sarah."

She hopped onto her bed, clutching the owl to her chest and curling up. Smiling she snuggled into the pillows and shut her eyes. Jareth glanced back at her, smiled warmly then silently shut her door, leaving her to her sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Finally! This chapter is done! I've kinda been staring at it for three days with no idea what to write. But when I saw I have 442 reviews I realized 'IT IS A SIGN!!!!!!'

So yup… and I also realized I haven't replied to a lot of reviews. Sorry bout that… I'll get around to it… sometime… but around finals, homework, projects and work I have literally no life.

So we finally figured out what happened to Emmy. What else happens… a lot of random stuffs. The portal is only there to get to different places without having them waste a day… that's what this one calls 'I'm-Far-Too-Lazy.' XD

Ryoko comes back for a bit in the next chapter!!! And so does Ms. Aminta and Mr. Mikel!!!

Till next time!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 30**

"Jareth!" He stiffened immediately and she frowned as he turned to look at her quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Stay in here." He turned, walking away from her.

She scowled and hurried after him, almost running to keep up with his pace. "Come on Jareth! I know _something_ is wrong. Why can't you just tell me?" He ignored her. She scowled darkly and jumped in front of him. He stopped looking down at her. "Jareth! What's the matter?"

He clenched his jaw. "A young girl has wished away her little brother Sarah. Remind you of someone?" He stepped around her and continued down the hall. She just stared after him. He stopped at the window and looked back. "Think you can keep yourself hidden?" he sneered then leapt out, transforming into an owl.

Sarah blinked then slid to the ground, looking out the window. "Toby…"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"Now I'm only lending this to you," Jareth announced. "That's _mine_ so you have to give it back."

She blinked again then smiled. "Thank you Jareth."

"You're welco-"

"No. Thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

She giggled. "Good night Goblin King."

"Good night Sarah."

She hopped onto her bed, clutching the owl to her chest and curling up. Smiling she snuggled into the pillows and shut her eyes. Jareth glanced back at her, smiled warmly then silently shut her door, leaving her to her sleep.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 30 (September 14****th**)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The days were flying by and before she realized it, it was already the middle of September. She was currently lounging by the side of Crystal Lake. Alan, Kira and Jareth were at yet another council meeting while Sarah and Evie were on kid duty.

Sarah glanced over and found Evie holding Edmund as she played at the edge with Katrina and Bellezza, building sandcastles, only to shriek as either Edmund or the water destroyed them. Emily lay nearby, head on Riley's stomach, enjoying the sun like Sarah was.

Sarah stretched on her towel, her one piece blue bathing suit with yellow smiley faces stretching with her. She'd been spending a lot of time at Crystal Lake during the days but she always returned to the Labyrinth before bed to see Cleo.

She knew she'd been Underground too long because just the other day she'd referred to the Labyrinth as "home." Luckily she'd been thinking but the thought process stopped and she glanced at Jareth, who'd been walking beside her, quickly to make sure he hadn't heard her by reading her mind or something.

He of course had been in deep thoughts, not noticing the nervous glances she shot at him. _Hm…I wonder what's for lunch…_

"Nice outfit."

Sarah's eyes flashed open and she found Ryoko standing above her. She scowled. "You're blocking my sun."

He let out a bark of laughter. "That's what Kozan said you'd say."

"Kozan? He's here?"

"Naw. He went to go visit his family. They live in the Realm of the Sun."

"Ah… wait that's Jason's realm right?"

"Yeup."

"So are you like… the duke or something?"

He laughed again. "Naw. I hate government. Jason's got the mind for it though."

Her eyes widened. "He does?" Sarah frowned as Ryoko laughed harder. "He doesn't really seem the government type…"

"He might not act like it, but he certainly does his job well." He flopped down beside her. "See, Jason's a lot like Jareth. Jason smiles and throws people off guard, Jareth just scowls and throws them into an oubliette."

Sarah snorted, recalling her last experience with an oubliette. Luckily she'd made friends with a dwarf who liked pretty jewelry. "So do you rule over anything?"

Ryoko shook his head. "I'm next in like for the throne though."

"How?"

"Jason's an only child and he's not married. If something were to happen to him, I'd get the throne because I'm of the closest blood. Well… my older brother might get the throne but he'd run away and hide so he didn't have to rule."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeup! You probably won't ever meet him. He likes to stay in hide hidey-hole."

Sarah snorted and put her chin on her knees. "Everyone here seems to enjoy hiding in a hidey-hole."

"So do mortals." She scowled at him. "It's true. Everyday they hide in routine. No one ever seems to do anything different unless it's scheduled. You wake up, get ready for the day, go to work, come home, eat dinner, go to bed."

She was silent for a moment and he glanced in her direction uneasily. Her eyes narrowed. "Have you been spying on me?"

He blinked then let out a bark of laughter, punching her arm lightly. "You're alright."

She held her head up high. "Of course I'm alright! I'm Sarah Williams!"

"_The_ Sarah Williams?"

"That's it. Where's my sign?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Trotting back through the portal an hour or so later, Sarah scratched at her head, water flicking everywhere, towel wrapped around her waist, sandals swinging in her opposite hand, tee shirt clinging to her body.

"Water warm?"

She jumped and turned, Jareth leaning against the wall. She nodded. "Quite."

He smirked. "You look like a drowned rat."

Her eyes flashed and she snapped her head away, nose in the air… only for her hair to spoil her grand moment and smack into her face. He choked, grinning wickedly. She turned, scowling at him as stray hairs fell from her face. He burst into laughter.

She stomped over and shook her head wildly, grinning as he yelped and held his hands up to shield himself. He scowled, wiping water from his face before he reached out and stole her sandals. She blinked then scowled darkly as he dangled them in front of her face. She reached for them and he pulled them just out of reach.

"Jareth… you're a jerk."

He smirked and pulled the sandals higher once more. "I've been told by quite a few people."

She growled and reached for the sandals. He rose them up and she pulled back, waiting for him to drop a bit…

He blinked as suddenly the sandals weren't in his hands anymore. She grinned, swinging them around her finger. His eyes narrowed slightly. _Her speed… I almost didn't see it…_

"Jareth!" He blinked and looked at her. She looked worried. "You all right? You dazed out on me."

He nodded then grabbed her wrist. They reappeared in the library and he led her over to the couch, seating her and taking her hand once more. He quickly scanned her magic then pulled back smiling. "Seems that your magic has finally grown into you."

She blinked then cocked her head. "Huh?"

"Make a crystal for me." She held up a hand and called her magic, it flaring on her hand before circling into a crystal sphere. She grinned brilliantly and looked at him. "Excellent… you can start using your magic when you'd like Sarah."

Her eyes widened. "Really?!"

He nodded. "As long as you know the proper calling spells and shielding spells and not to exert yourself, you have free reign." She grinned brilliantly. "You'll also have an easier time calling your magic without having to dive in to claim it." She smiled, dissolving the crystal. "And you're somewhat faster than you used to be…"

She blinked then grinned evilly and cackled, shooting to her feet and taking off. "Thanks Jareth!"

He just blinked, stunned after her before he sighed heavily. "What have I done?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"CARMEN! You stupid horse!!!"

The Budyonny whinnied happily, trotting off as Sarah landed in a mud patch after trying to tackle him. Sitting up, she sighed irritably and walked towards the barn, ready to wring out all the mud in his stable. "So much for being faster," she grumbled under her breath.

"Whoa! You look like you got hit by a mud monster. What the hell happened to you?!"

She turned and scowled darkly at Alan who was just walking in, putting a horse in the stables. "Carmen happened." She crossed her arms angrily then made a face of disgust as the mud squelched.

He snorted. "What? He made you try to attack him causing you to fall in a mud pit?"

"Yes."

He chuckled and reached for a bucket of water nearby. She yelped as cold water hit her face. She looked up, eyes alit, eye twitching. "Alan…"

His lips twitched, the only betrayal of the innocent face he plastered on. "Yes?"

She sighed and waved a hand, clothes becoming instantly clean and patched up. She looked up at Alan's face and gave a look of innocence. "You were saying?"

His eyes were as big as dinner plates, jaw dropped and just staring. "Y-y-you… you can do magic… you're fae?!" he cried.

She grinned and nodded. "Remember that beast thing that attacked me and Em? Well it seems to have brought out the fae in me from my first trip to the labyrinth."

He walked over, poking her cheek. "You don't really look any different." Her eyebrow twitched before her fist flew and he yelped, narrowly missing a black eye. Cackling he sat up. "Aw. Sorry Sarah but it's too easy."

She just scowled. He sighed and stood, tossing an arm around her shoulders. "How about we go play a game of chess, I let you win, and we share blackmail on the Goblin King?"

Her scowl slipped off quickly. "Make it blackmail on Ryoko and you got yourself a deal!"

"Ryoko?"

"Aye. He shoved me in the lake earlier."

Alan let out a bark of laughter. "I'll be sure to get along the message you're out for his blood."

She glanced at him then at the ground as they walked into the castle. "You don't seem that surprised."

"That you're fae now? Not really. I mean you're probably one of the few mortals who have been here twice. Most mortals who come here longer than Jareth's ridiculous 13-hour run, _stay_ here. They don't develop magic powers, just a longer lifespan."

"Most mortals?" She looked at him in slight confusion. "Are there a lot of wished away's that turn into Goblins here?"

He blinked then turned looking out the window with a nervous laugh. "Oh… I dunno…"

She scowled. "Alan. What did you mean by most mortals? How many mortals actually live in the underground?"

"I dunno. Maybe you should ask Jareth."

"Ala-"

"So this one time, Ryoko decided he wanted to bunjee jump from the tower…"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah yawned, stretching on her balcony. Her stomach let out a growl and she looked down at it, Riley raising his head slightly, then wuffing and flopping back down. She sighed and poked her stomach before shifting from her warm spot and getting to her feet.

Riley had returned from his daily trips to the Crystal Lake Lands for his daily sunbathing time. Sarah could only stand about a half an hour in the sun with him but she didn't seem to get any tanner than she usually was.

Pouting, she headed for the bedroom door and took a detour towards the kitchen. Pausing in the hallway, she glanced out the window with a sigh. Still early morning. Still bored.

Footsteps sounded and she turned and found Jareth hurrying past her. He must not have seen her for he didn't even glance in her direction. "Jareth!" He stiffened immediately and she frowned as he turned to look at her quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Stay in here." He turned, walking away from her.

She scowled and hurried after him, almost running to keep up with his pace. "Come on Jareth! I know _something_ is wrong. Why can't you just tell me?" He ignored her. She scowled darkly and jumped in front of him. He stopped, looking down at her. "Jareth! What's the matter?"

He clenched his jaw. "A young girl has wished away her little brother Sarah. Remind you of someone?" He stepped around her and continued down the hall. She just stared after him. He stopped at the huge window and looked back. "Think you can keep yourself hidden?" he sneered then leapt out, transforming into an owl.

Sarah blinked then slid to the ground, looking out the window. "Toby…"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Sarah?" She stirred from her thoughts and looked up. Aminta and Mikel were watching her. "You all right?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." She waved a hand, stirring her shake. She'd gone back through the portal to Crystal Lake and asked (_ordered_) they'd bring her aboveground for a chocolate shake at McDonald's… and some fries. I mean who could resist the 'artery clogging-heart attack causing' fries from McDonalds?

She'd just needed some time to get herself out of the hole she'd just climbed out of. Toby was gone… she wasn't… not yet at least and she needed to remember that just causing herself to suffer wouldn't bring him back.

"Are you sure?" Aminta asked, putting a hand against her forehead.

Sarah batted it away. "Yes mother. I'm fine. I'm just PMS'ing."

Aminta's eyes widened in surprise as Mikel's narrowed. "PMS'ing? What's that?" he asked.

Aminta nearly bit through her lip to keep laughter from spilling out of her mouth as Sarah grinned wickedly. "Well, you see dear Mikel, girls have this time of the month where they-"

He let out a loud yelp, vaulting backwards and tipping his chair back sending him clattering to the floor. Sarah and Aminta lost it, howling hysterically at the look on his face, hands slammed over his ears, skin a bright cherry color.

Everyone in McDonald's turned to look as Sarah and Aminta howled in laughter, Mikel leaping to his feet in embarrassment and righting his chair, flopping into it and weakly protesting "it's not funny!!!"

Aminta took a deep breath, wiping at her eyes and trying to fan herself with her hands, Sarah's arms crossed on the table, her face hidden, shoulders shuddering as she tried to stop. She looked up cautiously and found Mikel's blush just beginning to die down. She glanced at Aminta just as the girl glanced her, a wicked grin spreading across the blonde's face.

"Mikel?" The boy glanced at Sarah who took a deep breath, looking entirely serious. "As I was saying, during this time of the month-"

"AUGH!!!" He leapt to his feet, hands clamped over his ears and took off out of the store. Aminta and Sarah fell on the ground, laughing until they were politely asked to leave because they'd scared away all the customers.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth watched from his open window through a crystal at the girl at the front gates. She was pacing back and forth, muttering under her breath about something or another. He frowned, fingers from the hand holding his chin hiding it though.

_Silly girl… you're standing right in front of the opening… Sarah was already in the Oubliette by now…_

His eyes flashed once in recollection. He tapped the side of the crystal with a finger and it swirled showing a pretty brunette in a ball, shuddering, a blond seated beside her holding her stomach while an angry flushed red man stood in front of them, yelling and obviously embarrassed.

Sarah lifted her face, tears streaming down them as she said something to Aminta who blinked then howled louder, clutching her stomach, crying as well. Mikel let out a shout, turning even redder and yelling at them at the top of his lungs. Jareth smiled faintly, seeing Sarah trying to calm down, hands fluttering at her stomach as though in pain before she howled again, clutching her stomach tightly.

He vaguely recalled someone was running the labyrinth and quickly checked in. She'd finally made it past the gate. He sighed heavily. While it had only been two hours in the castle, it had already been five in the labyrinth. The labyrinth had its own set time and rules and anyone running it was subjected to them.

A cruel smirk graced his lips and he gave a short tug on the labyrinth's magic. It instantly rejoiced and… the girl fell into an oubliette. Smirking further, he turned back to Sarah and the others. They'd finally cooled down, Aminta fanning herself with her hands, Mikel ignoring them both and Sarah smiling faintly, staring up at the sky. His smirk faded into a smile and he just sat back and watched.

Another hour passed and he sighed, figuring it was time to visit the girl who'd just made it passed the Wiseman. Sarah was already dreaming by then…

He raised a hand and instantly reappeared in the labyrinth, leaning against the wall behind the girl. She was murmuring angrily to herself. "So… are you ready to negotiate?"

She yelped and spun, red hair smacking her sticky face, looking out of place and out of breath, weary and angry at the world. Her eyes flashed and she took a step back. "W-what do you want?! Give me back my brother!"

He cocked his head then smirked. "Why?"

"Because! If I don't get him back my parents will ground me until I'm 80!!!"

"Why else?"

She blinked the sneered. "There's supposed to be another reason?"

His eyes flashed angrily but it was gone in an instant. He stepped forward and swung a wrist. "I have a gift for you… but it's not free… are you interested in bargaining?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Thanks you guys!" Sarah called, waving to Aminta and Mikel as she hurried back towards Crystal Lake Castle. Aminta waved warmly, Mikel's arms crossed stubbornly as he pouted.

Giggling, Sarah faced forward, running down the path towards the castle. Once she got there, she peeked inside then hurried for the portal. Stepping through she felt the familiarity of the Goblin King's magic and smiled faintly, walking towards her room. It was about three o'clock and she was looking forward to lounging in her room. Getting there, she pulled the lounge chair towards the balcony doors and flopped down.

Laying in her room in a patch of sunlight on a gorgeous day, Sarah stared out the open balcony doors at the sky, watching clouds float on their merry way. She pouted slightly, not seeing Riley about, but knew exactly where he was and was finally getting used to not having him at the edge of her bed… she also enjoyed the extra leg room it gave her. She stretched at the thought of it.

A gurgle drew her attention. Sarah blinked then looked behind her as a baby crawled into her room. She stared for a moment in confusion, then smiled softly and walked over as it sat down and reached for her. "Hello there little one. Are you lost?" He laughed, cheeks chubby, gums bare. She sighed heavily. "I suppose Jareth is looking for you huh? We might as well bring you back."

She turned out of her room, heading towards the throne room. "Did your big sister wish you away because you wouldn't stop crying little one?" The baby cooed, playing with her hair. She giggled and gently pulled her long locks from his grasp, holding out her wrist, the broken heart dangling from it. The baby latched on, gurgling as the light shone and sparkled against the bracelet.

"I wished my brother away too," Sarah said softly. "Sometimes…" She turned, seating herself on the stone windowsill overlooking the garden. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't won… then he would've been turned into a goblin and he wouldn't have been killed…"

The baby cooed once more, looking sleepy. She chuckled. "You shouldn't fall asleep on a total stranger little one. You never know when they might snatch you up." She looked back outside to the labyrinth, the baby out cold by now. "Do you think your sister is out there little one, trying to make her way here? Or did she take her offered dreams instead?"

"She took her dreams."

Sarah jumped and turned finding Jareth leaning against the wall opposite her. She scowled at him then looked back outside, intent on ignoring him.

When hands grabbed the baby she stiffened then snarled at him as he took it, rocking gently to keep the baby asleep. He reached out and grabbed her arm before she could do anything and transported to another room filled with toys and a crib.

Sarah watched him gently put the baby in the crib and walked over. "What's going to happen to him?" she asked, looking at the sleeping baby.

He ran a hand over the infant's head before he shrugged, heading for the door. "Since fae have such a hard time having kids, he'll be adopted into a good family."

Sarah blinked then turned in confusion. "I thought he'd become a goblin. I thought everyone who came here turned into a goblin."

Jareth grinned wickedly. "I lied."

He exited the room and she scowled and hurried after him, walking beside him. She huffed and crossed her arms irritably. "You do that quite often."

Jareth chuckled. "The rules are they're put up for adoption if they're young and not emotionally scarred. Kids who just want to forget turn into goblins." He shrugged. "Unless they're old like _you_. Then they just stay that way."

She flinched and scowled at him. "I'm not old! I'm like… like a _fortieth_ of how old you are!!!"

He rolled his eyes. "Technically in human terms, I'd only be in my thirties."

"Yeah well technically in human terms I'm only 25!"

He grinned. "See? You're old."

"Augh!" She threw her hands into the air, spun on her heel and stormed back to her room. His laughter echoed behind her and she hid a small smile.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After forgiving Jareth (by yelling at him), telling Evie about her day, tormenting the cook with Rica and Mira, and finally finishing off supper, Sarah was found heading for her room, Riley pattering beside her. She suddenly blinked. Her eyes narrowed and she scowled darkly, recalling someone had lied to her earlier.

In the Lands of Crystal Lake, Alan shuddered as he wrapped his arm around his wife. Kira turned to him from stirring the soup in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I… just got these chills suddenly…"

She rolled her eyes and smacked his forehead with the spoon, soup dribbling down. "You're being paranoid."

"Ki_raaaaa_!"

"Hello you two."

She ignored him and looked around his shoulder. "Hey Kara."

The girl floated past them, eyes glued to the book in her hands. "By the way Alan, Sarah told me to tell you she's angry at you for lying to her or something."

Alan flinched and glanced at Kira who looked away. "I'm not helping you hide."

Alan pouted. "But Ki-"

"_Alan_…" He let out a shrill shriek and tore out the kitchen, Sarah racing after him.

Kira sighed, watching them disappear. "Why did I marry him again?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

(_crawls into picture_) …make… testings… stop… (_cries_)

**Jareth**: (_looking bored_) Due to the author's inability to comment without crying over the fact that every single one of her classes feels the need to place… how many?

(_mumbles_)

**Jareth**: A bajillionity-million-trillion projects and tests on her, I'm here to tell you she apologizes for not answering reviews as quick as possible and not updating as soon as she'd planned.

(_cries_)

**Jareth:** As a "_forgivingness_" she's updated a few pictures onto her dA account… _finally_…

(_mumbles again_)

**Jareth**: Ah. She also adds that she loves every one of you for the awesome reviews and hopes that she'll update again soon. (_grabs author's foot and drags her away_)

(_is dragged away crying_)

**Kadasa Mori (**_**and Jareth**_

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 31**

"Sarah."

She 'eeped' and spun to find Jareth walk up beside her, crystal disappearing. "Oh. Jareth. Kaigan is looking for you."

He blinked and looked about, but not seeing the blue haired individual gave her a suspicious look. "Are you sure you saw correctly?"

She scowled. "Kaigan is much nicer than _you_ so yes. I'm positive I saw him."

"Ah. Jareth. Just whom I was looking for." Sarah shot Jareth a triumphant look. He sent her a scowl and turned to Kaigan. "Good afternoon Goblin King."

"Good afternoon Western Oceans Lord."

"Where are we meeting?"

"The library." Jareth turned to Sarah. "The council will be meeting soon so I may not be at dinner. Make sure Clarica doesn't eat it all hm?" She smirked and he rolled his eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"Ki_raaaaa_!"

"Hello you two."

She ignored him and looked around his shoulder. "Hey Kara."

The girl floated past them, eyes glued to the book in her hands. She disappeared out the door leading outside and Alan raised a hand to poke Kira in the back of the head to get her to pay attention when Kara leaned back inside the doorway. "By the way Alan, Sarah told me to tell you she's angry at you for lying to her or something."

Alan flinched and glanced at Kira who looked away. "I'm not helping you hide."

Alan pouted. "But Ki-"

"_Alan_…" He let out a shrill shriek and tore out the kitchen, Sarah racing after him.

Kira sighed, watching them disappear. "Why did I marry him again?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 31 (September 20th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Humming to herself, Sarah brushed out Carmen's coat. The horse was falling asleep as she did, lightly swaying back and forth. She smiled softly, feeling at ease with the world for once.

"Ah. Lady Sarah."

She turned and found Kaigan standing there. She smiled warmly. "Afternoon Kaigan."

"Good afternoon." He smiled back just as warmly. "Do you happen to know where Jareth or Jason might be?"

She frowned then shrugged. "Did you check the library? They often lock themselves in there."

He chuckled. "Jason's probably complaining about his lost love."

Sarah grinned wickedly. "What else does he talk about?"

Sending her a grin he turned on his heel, giving a short wave. "Thank you Lady Sarah. See you later."

"Bye Kaigan. See ya."

"Sarah."

She 'eeped' and spun to find Jareth walk up beside her, crystal disappearing. "Oh. Jareth. Kaigan is looking for you."

He blinked and looked about, but not seeing the blue haired individual gave her a suspicious look. "Are you sure you saw correctly?"

She scowled. "Kaigan is much nicer than _you_ so yes. I'm positive I saw him."

"Ah. Jareth. Just whom I was looking for." Sarah shot Jareth a triumphant look. He sent her a scowl and turned to Kaigan. "Good afternoon Goblin King."

"Good afternoon Western Oceans Lord."

"Where are we meeting?"

"The library." Jareth turned to Sarah. "The council will be meeting soon so I may not be at dinner. Make sure Clarica doesn't eat it all hm?"

She smirked and he rolled his eyes. "Wait… didn't you all meet up last month?"

"Yes but Toroku wasn't there so we're meeting up again just to make sure his lands are all right. Later Sarah."

She snorted and turned back to Carmen as they walked off. Frowning she continued her brushing.

Toroku. She hadn't seen the man in a very long time… not since he'd stormed past her to a secret meeting with Jareth ending up in irritated Goblin King Mode.

A nose batted her arm and she blinked turning to Carmen. **"Something wrong Sarah?"**

She blinked again then shook her head, patting his nose. "Nothing. Just thinking."

He snorted and turned to face forward once more. **"Don't think too hard. Your brain will explode."**

She scowled and whapped his side, pulling the brush away. "I'll stop brushing you."

He paused then dipped his head slightly. **"I apologize from the depths of my heart." **She snorted but resumed brushing, quickly falling back into a pleasant nothingness.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hey Jareth!" Turning from his work, the blond haired fae frowned slightly. A brunette was bouncing into the room, waving happily. Sarah usually wasn't so happy to see him unless…

"What do you want?" he asked dully as she reached the desk.

She pouted. "Can't I just see you?"

He sighed. "What do you want?"

"Can I go in the Labyrinth?"

He blinked in surprise and turned to look at her. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Boredom."

"I suppose."

"Really?!"

"One moment." He shut his eyes and she cocked a head before freezing, feeling something else in the room but seeing no one. She swallowed. It was powerful and old…

After a moment it disappeared and he opened an eye. "The… Sarah?" He jumped up quickly. "Are you all right?"

She blinked. "What… what _was_ that?"

His eyes widened. "You could feel it?"

She nodded. "What was it?"

"The Labyrinth."

"It's… alive?"

"Yes and no." He leaned back against his desk, crossing his arms. "It's an entity, living but not a living being. Sort of like… like a tree with a mind. It rules the maze, the forest and the bog, everything within it. Governs the creatures and makes sure anything hurting them pays."

She frowned. "But… how do you rule it then?"

"I'm its voice. It will only speak to the King of the Goblins and seeing as how I'm such, I can only hear it." He cocked his head. "I'm surprised you could feel it. No one else can."

"Oh… what did it say to you?"

"I merely asked if it would allow a being into the maze for awhile and just keep an eye on her. It agreed."

"Can it speak?"

"If it needs to. Mostly it speaks in pictures and feelings."

She nodded then grinned. "Off to the Labyrinth!" She turned to bounce off then turned back, grinning sheepishly and held out a hand. "Little help?"

He rolled his eyes and tossed a crystal at her. She yelped, grabbing it then grinned. "Caught it… Jareth?"

She blinked, realizing all she could see was a rolling desert and a dead tree. She turned around and found a maze in front of her. She scowled. "Jareth you jerk!!!"

"That I am." She yelped and spun, finding him leaning against the tree. "Just as a reminder, the Labyrinth's rules are much different than our own, including it's time schedule. Every two and half hours here are an hour back at the castle." He motioned to the crystal, which slithered out of her hand and around her wrist. "That it like a radio. You want to come back, grab it and call me and I'll be there."

She grinned, tapping the crystal bracelet. "Thanks Jareth." He nodded and motioned to the Labyrinth. She felt the presence again before it and Jareth vanished.

Turning she hopped towards the Labyrinth then pouted. "How did I do this last time? I asked Hoggle… how do I get into the Labyrinth?"

The doors opened and she grinned, stepping forward. "I… I took a right… right?"

_**Go left…**_

"All right…" She blinked then turned left, walking and humming to herself.

_**Another left…**_

"You know," Sarah announced to the voice as it directed her through the maze. "You'd better not lead me off a cliff. I'd be most unhappy." She felt the chiming laughter in her chest as the voice directed her down another pathway.

_**Stop.**_ Sarah stopped immediately. _**Turn to your right and run your fingers down the triangle.**_ She blinked and did so. A door opened to her left and she jumped then cautiously stepped into it. The door slammed shut behind her and she jumped, leaping away from it. She scowled and turned back around, cautiously walking into the area. It was about a thirty by thirty foot open area. A small pond in the back, benches in the middle, ivy falling over the walls and a small tree hanging over the water gave it a serene, quiet feel.

_**I'm surprised you could hear me.**_

Sarah yelped and spun around. She yelped again, nearly falling backwards over the stone bench. A woman stood there, yet it wasn't a woman. She floated a good foot in the air and was pure white. There were no definite features to her face, like a statue's eyes, blank and pupil-less. She had no mouth or nose or ears. Her gown had wide shoulders and fluttering sleeves, though Sarah couldn't truly tell where the sleeves ended and the fingers began. Her gown covered her legs and feet. Her hair was flowing endlessly in a nonexistent wind. She cocked her head and floated towards Sarah.

_**You're mortal…**_ the woman floated beside her fingers on her chin, other hand holding her elbow as she studied Sarah.

"Well I'm turning into a fae," Sarah announced, cautiously watching her.

The woman paused then chuckled. _**Yes. This I can tell. I'm just surprised.**_

"Surprised by what?"

The woman floated around her once again. _**You're a mortal who has visited the Underground realm twice. A rarity that is.**_

"Is it really so rare?"

_**In all my time I've only seen less than a dozen. **_

"And… how old are you?"

_**Darling. Didn't you know? You aren't supposed to ask a woman's age. **_

"Unless of course you _are_ a woman speaking to a woman. Then it's perfectly legal."

The woman paused in front of her before she let out a melodious chime of laughter. _**Well I suppose I can tell you then. I'm as old as the Labyrinth itself.**_

"And how old is the Labyrinth?"

_**That you'll have to find out on your own. **_

"Sarah? Where are you hiding?"

Sarah turned, opening her mouth. The woman stiffened then flew forward, placing a ghostly finger on Sarah's lips. She held out her hands after Sarah nodded. Sarah grabbed them and was tugged backwards. Sarah's eyes widened as she was pulled towards the ivy covered stone wall. She shut her eyes tightly, then reopened them when the hands let go. She gasped, finding herself in a beautiful garden.

She turned back to the woman who shook her head. _**Not a word of our meeting.**_ She floated backwards and slowly disappeared. Sarah blinked then shook her head, hearing Jareth call her once again.

"I'm in here Jareth!"

"You've been gone for a few hours. I figured you would've been back by now…" He peeked around the corner and frowned slightly. "How did you make it here? It's nearly impossible to find the right path."

She smirked and crossed her arms. "It was a piece of cake."

Jareth cocked an eyebrow then grinned wickedly and bounced a crystal in his palm. "Well then, how do you like this little slice?"

She shut her eyes as the crystal shattered in front of her. When she reopened them, she was in the middle of the maze. "Jareth! YOU JERK!!!"

He cackled and appeared beside her. "What's wrong?"

She pouted and held out a hand. He raised an eyebrow but took it. She grinned and tugged him after her, swinging their hands. "So what's new?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"Cause I'm bored."

"Nothing… I guess."

"Well let's see… let's go for a walk!"

"We _are_ walking."

"Well let's go for a walk in the garden!"

Jareth sighed. "Why?"

"Because I wanna walk and I'm too scared to go by myself."

"You're _scared_."

"No. I just want to torment you. I know you hate all these flowers so I'm forcing you to walk through them."

Jareth scowled darkly, but followed obediently.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Walking in the gardens behind the castle, Sarah hummed to herself, lost in her thoughts and enjoying the day. Jareth walked beside her, eyes narrowed on something she couldn't see, thinking hard about something she didn't want to fathom about. She was too busy enjoying her day dreamy state of mind.

"Sarah?"

She blinked, pulling herself from her daydream and turning. A bright smile crossed her features. "Hoggle!" She hugged the dwarf tightly. He turned bright red.

"Now now Sarah! Gerroff me!"

She giggled and sat back. "How are you?!"

"I'm good. Me 'n Jooanna just takin' a walk."

"Jooanna?"

"Oh! Ya haven't met her! Jooanna!" Another dwarf came bundling around the corner.

"Oooh! Hoggle!" 'she' cried in a high pitched voice, short hair pulled into a tight ponytail. "You just disappeared on me!" She giggled and Sarah twitched slightly at the high pitch. Jareth looked sickened.

"Sorry my doll!" Hoggle said, taking her hands. "I won't do it again!"

She giggled shyly. "You're so sweet Hoggle."

"Only for you my buttercup!"

"So who is this Hoggle?" Sarah asked, slightly nauseous.

"Oh. Jooanna, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Jooanna, the prettiest dwarf in all of the Underground!"

"Oh Hoggle!" She giggled again. "I love you so much!"

"And I love you cuddly-poo!" Hoggle gushed at the other dwarf-ette who blushed.

Sarah's eye twitched and Jareth recoiled in horror.

"Oh Hoggle!" the girl cried and lunged at him.

Sarah spun, stuffing her face into Jareth's chest to hide the sight of them making out. Jareth quickly got them out of there, too stunned to properly land causing both of them to fall onto the ground. Sarah still had her hands over her face, lying on Jareth's chest, the Goblin King staring in horror at the ceiling.

"Sarah? We mention this to _no one_."

"Agreed."

"Mention what?" They both looked to the door to find Rica and Mira standing there each holding a pile of laundry.

"Nothing." The other two chimed together.

Rica raised an eyebrow and Mira blinked in confusion. "Right… Anyway, dinner's ready."

Jareth slowly stood and helped Sarah to her feet as Mira and Rica disappeared, casting them looks. As soon as the two had disappeared Sarah shuddered. "Good lord… you wanna torture someone, make them watch that." He nodded, shuddering as well. "I think I need a shower now…" She walked towards the door funnily. "Ugh… sappiness…"

She let out a shriek as cold hit her back. Spinning she found another bucket of water tossed at her. "JARETH!" she shrieked loudly, pulling her hair from her eyes. "What was that for?!"

He smirked, twisting a wrist and producing a crystal. It transformed into a large water gun. "You _said_ you needed a bath."

Sarah fisted a hand then opened it, fire on her palm turning into a water gun. "It's on."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"So Lillian says, if you're gonna take her out, do it right. You need all the gems and everything of worth with you when you pick her up, that way she knows you're rich. And Kara says, does that include your dining room furniture?" Alan and Jason laughed as Kira hushed at them to finish her story. "Lillian just about-"

She stopped as Sarah darted into the room, dripping wet, hair plastered to her arms and face. She knelt on the other side of the table and held a finger to her lips, putting the water gun on the table and aiming for the door.

"What are you-"

"Sh!"

"But Sarah-"

"Sh!"

"Sar-"

"Jason! Sh-GAUGH!!!" She leapt to her feet, Jareth racing away cackling. "JARETH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

Everyone blinked then turned back to dinner. "So where was I? Oh yeah Lillian…"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth sighed heavily, rubbing his cheek. He was trying to figure out how to babble his admiration for Sarah when Hoggle appeared. He winced at that memory and rubbed his temples. _Damn… that will haunt me for weeks to come…_

A soft thud made him blink and look in front of him. Emily had been leading him back to the castle after he'd taken her out for a walk around the pond(far away from said pond). She had tripped and fell onto her face.

Behind her Jareth flinched and winced as she sat up, blinking before she sniffled, tears leaking out of her eyes. He hurriedly picked her up, cooing softly to her. "It's okay Emmy. Shhhh. You're all right." She shook her head and stuffed her face in his neck. He sighed and rubbed her back. "You remind me of the babe."

He felt her blink and pull back, looking at him curiously. "The babe with the power…. The power of voo doo… you do… remind me of the babe." She grinned widely and clapped her hands together. He grabbed one of her hands, and spun her around in a wild dance.

"_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do?  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blueNobody knew:_

_What kind of magic spell to use?  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs' tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said_

_Dance magic, dance  
Dance magic, dance  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free  
Dance magic, dance-"_

He heard a giggle and spun around to find Sarah standing there. She slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry."

Emily giggled as well and hugged his neck. He ruffled her hair. "All better?" She nodded then shifted to get down. He set her on the ground and she raced over to Sarah, nearly tripping again but Sarah caught her.

"Hi Emmy! I haven't seen you in awhile!" Jareth walked over to them.

She giggled and hugged Sarah's neck then reached for Jareth. Sarah moved to hand her over but Emily kept a tight grip on Sarah's shirt. Jareth leaned closer then yelped when he was tugging into a hug by Emily, finding himself far too close to Sarah. Sarah nearly jolted back but giggled when he tentatively hugged Emily back then pulled away.

He held out a hand and Emily grabbed it. "Sarah. Take Emily's other hand." She blinked but did so, Emily swinging down between them. Her feet were dangling a little off the ground so Jareth lifted his arm, Sarah copying his motions. Emily laughed, feet kicking as she was swung back and forth. Sarah also burst into a fit of laughter. Jareth couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"You remind me of the babe."

"What babe?" He glanced at Sarah who winked back.

"The babe with the power."

"What power?"

"The power of voo doo."

"Who do?"

"You do."

"Do what?"

"Remind of the babe."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Alan frowned to himself, staring at the problem in deep concentration. His enemy was sighing heavily, trying to distract him but he wouldn't be distracted. He reached out a hand, withdrew it then grinned and reached out again. "Checkmate."

Jason pouted. "Finally. I'm bored."

"But I won!"

"I don't care. Where's Kara?"

Alan shrugged. "I dunno. I haven't seen her since dinner."

"Alan!" They both turned as Kira skidded into the room. "Look! Look!" She motioned to the window. They all looked out and blinked. Jareth was laughing, walking back with Sarah who was carrying Emily.

"He's…" Jason started.

"Laughing…" Alan finished.

"I know! Isn't it great?!" Kira squealed. "They look so cute together."

"Not you too." They all turned to Kara who stepped into the room. Jason leapt to her side like a puppy but she ignored him. "That's all mum's been going on about since she met Sarah."

"But they do look cute together," Kira stated.

"Like you and me Kara," Jason chirped. "Like two songbirds woven together on the fate of destiny."

Everyone blinked at that. "Jason… that made _no_ sense whatsoever." Kara said, blinking in confusion.

He cocked his head. "Oh… well… wanna go out with me?!"

"No."

He burst into a fit of wails, Alan and Kira wincing. "Sacrifice?" Alan asked, hands over his ears.

Kira nodded. "Sacrifice." They slowly crept up on Kara who had no idea what was coming until Jason was dragging her out the door happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

WOOT! One test left and I'll be done with my high school career forever!!! O.o (_bursts into a fit of tears_) Oh my god! I'm so old!!!!!!!!

(_after 20 minutes of complaining to her dog who wasn't listening anyway_)

So, I finally got a chapter up! Yay! And to everyone who has been asking about the Jareth/Sarah romance, it's coming! It's coming! It'll be a few more chapters then PAZOWA!!!

Thanks to Bone White Butterfly who gave me the idea of Hoggle finding love. Thanks to Blue eyes who requested a reference to Jareth singing to Emmy. (_glomps and sends chocolates_)

The lyrics don't belong to me. They belong to whomever wrote and created them.

(_bows_) Thank you very much!

**Kadasa Mori **

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 32**

Sarah turned to find an older teenager hurrying towards her. Sarah blinked. "What… are you doing here?" she asked the girl who yelped and turned to her.

"You!" The girl cried then grinned. "You can help me! I'm looking for the Castle in Goblin City beyond the Labyrinth."

Sarah blinked then cocked her head. "Why?"

"I wished my little brother away."

Sarah winced then nodded. "I suppose I can help you out."

"Great! Let's go!" Sarah stood and turned, heading back towards the castle. "You have no idea how much you've saved me." Sarah just nodded, imagining how irritable Jareth would be when she arrived at Goblin Castle, the girl in tow.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"I know! Isn't it great?!" Kira squealed. "They look so cute together."

"Not you too." They all turned to Kara who stepped into the room. Jason leapt to her side like a puppy but she ignored him. "That's all mum's been going on about since she met Sarah."

"But they do look cute together," Kira stated.

"Like you and me Kara," Jason chirped. "Like two songbirds woven together on the fate of destiny."

Everyone blinked at that. "Jason… that made _no_ sense whatsoever." Kara said, blinking in confusion.

He cocked his head. "Oh… well… wanna go out with me?!"

"No."

He burst into a fit of wails, Alan and Kira wincing. "Sacrifice?" Alan asked, hands over his ears.

Kira nodded. "Sacrifice." They slowly crept up on Kara who had no idea what was coming until Jason was dragging her out the door happily.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 32 (October 23rd)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_**Sarah… Sarah…**_ There was a sigh. _**Awaken dear girl. I must speak with you.**_

"Mmfringle poptarts…" Sarah grumbled and curled up tighter in her sheets.

_**You asked for it.**_

She frowned in annoyance as the sheets disappeared then sat up gasping, dripping wet. "God… graugh! Jar… oh… you're not Jareth."

The silvery woman seemed to heave a heavy sigh. _**No… no I'm not.**_

Sarah yawned and stretched her arms far above her head. "So what did you want?"

_**I need to speak with you. **_

"…we are talking right now…"

_**No. In the Labyrinth with privacy. Here we can be overheard. I will meet you in the garden. **_

Sarah blinked then nodded. "All right." The words weren't out of her mouth and the woman disappeared. She sighed and stretched again before heading for the bathroom.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_Knock. Knock._ "Jareth?"

The blond fae finished his sentence then looked up. "Sarah. Good morning."

She smiled brightly, holding a book in one hand and saluting with the other. "Mornin'. Mind if I go back in the Labyrinth today?"

"Actually yes."

"What? Why?"

He frowned slightly then motioned to a crystal on display in front of him. She walked over and looked in to find a teenager walking around, looking frustrated. Sarah pouted then turned to Jareth. "Please Jareth? I won't go near her." He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose before twirling his wrist and holding out a watch. She grinned happily. "Yay! Thank you!!!"

"Be good Sarah. And _no_ helping."

"Whatever! See ya Jareth!" She pulled the watch over her wrist and grinned, looking around the maze. Whistling to herself she headed for the garden. Sarah reached the garden a few minutes later, ran a finger down the triangle and stepped into the garden. The woman appeared as soon as the stone door slammed shut.

_**Sarah. I have urgent news for you**_.

"Well I'm here so speak."

_**I'm not supposed to. You must understand this. I am breaking the laws of the Labyrinth to speak with you**_.

Sarah blinked then sat on the bench. "I won't tell a soul."

The woman sighed and float-paced back and forth in front of Sarah. _**You see… I am not the spirit of the Labyrinth, more of a… guide so to speak of its inhabitants. I am the human guide. If I feel a person is worthy enough, I aid them. If I don't, I ignore them. There's many, many guides here. We aren't supposed to be seen by the beings we aid**_.

"So you've been helping me?"

_**Not quite. The Goblin King took over in that particular area when you ran the Labyrinth**_.

"Wait… you're saying Jareth _helped_ me?"

_**Not in the sense that you're thinking. He… he took away many decisions that would've sent you spiraling into darkness. He can tell when someone truly wants their child back so he takes away the harder decisions but still allows them difficulties. **_

"Oh. So he kinda sets the difficulty level."

_**Yes I suppose**_. The woman shook her head. _**But that is not what I wanted to speak of. The Labyrinth can see certain things before they occur. It only happens when it sleeps and it sleeps very rarely. Recently though, it saw a vision.**_

"Of what?"

_**It wouldn't speak of what it saw exactly, just that a dark cloud is approaching the Labyrinth. **_

"Just the Labyrinth?"

_**The Labyrinth only sees what affects the Labyrinth. It is blind to all else. But, the Goblin King 'rules' the Labyrinth… **_

"So it will affect Jareth and Goblin City as well…"

_**Yes…**_ The woman snapped her head to the side. _**You must leave. **_Sarah leapt to her feet and raced for the ivy wall. The woman grabbed her hand before she could go through. _**Uh… only I can bring you through. It's a wall to everyone else…**_

Sarah flushed as she was tugged through. "Oh… thanks…"

The woman laughed and disappeared. Sarah sighed, looking about. "Now what…" She glanced at the book in her hands and grinned, deciding to find a bench and relax for awhile.

It only took about forty-five minutes but she found a nice stone bench and sat down, leaning against the wall and opening her book. She'd barely begun reading when she heard someone.

"Hey! Hey you!!!" Sarah turned to find an older teenager hurrying towards her. Sarah blinked. "You can help me!" the girl cried. "I'm looking for the Castle in Goblin City beyond the Labyrinth."

Sarah blinked then cocked her head. "Why?"

"I wished my little brother away."

Sarah winced then nodded. "I suppose I can help you out."

"Great! Let's go!" Sarah stood and turned, heading back towards the castle. "You have no idea how much you've saved me." Sarah just nodded, imagining how irritable Jareth would be when she arrived at Goblin Castle, the girl in tow.

Ah well. She'd just throw in a few tears about how the girl reminded her so much of herself when she was running for Toby and she missed her brother so much. She winced at that and shook her head to rid the thoughts. She glanced back over her shoulder. "So, how old is your brother?"

"He's two." She rolled her eyes irritably. "He's such a pain, always getting in my way." She let out a wail. "I have a date tonight too! My parents told me to watch him till they got back! If they find out I wished him away they'll ground me and I won't be able to go on my date with the hottest guy in school and everyone will laugh at me and I'll be a geek!"

Sarah's eyes widened then she turned back around to hide her dark scowl. "Oh?" she ground out.

"Yes! Kyle's so dreamy! He's the quarterback on the football team and _everyone_ wants to go out with him! If I get to go out with him I'll be envied by everyone at school!"

Sarah's eyes flashed heavenward. _Jareth… I hope you're watching this and remember where she is after her thirteen hours are up._

Sarah smiled sweetly and motioned to the opening in the wall beside her. "Just in here."

The girl blinked and peered around the corner. "Is it a shortcut? I really need to get back quickly so I have time to do my hair."

Sarah just smiled and nodded. "The shortest shortcut here."

"Great! You're a lifesaver!" The girl stepped through. "Wait… left or right?" Sarah flicked one of the stones and it slide shut. "Hey… Hey!!! What gives?!"

Mentally thanking Jareth for '_accidentally'_ locking Sarah in there, she climbed up the vine, it helping her to the top. She leaned over, looking down. "Well you see, I only help those worthy enough to have siblings." The girl looked up, furious. "Fortunately for _you_, the Goblin King won't let anyone die in here… he may return them home late enough so that their parents will be there and they'll have to explain everything… but he won't kill you."

"You _have_ to let me out! I have a date!"

Sarah just grinned, glancing at her watch. "Well looky that. So do I." She frowned in mock concern. "Though my date will be on time… and I won't get grounded for wishing away my little brother." She waved, grin back. "See ya!"

As she hit the ground, picking up her book and walking away she heard the scream of aggravation and grinned wickedly. Whistling a funeral march she headed back to the castle, only to squeak as she turned the next corner, finding Jareth leaning there, arms and legs crossed.

"Sarah?" he asked in surprise then his eyes narrowed. "Are you helping?"

"Helping?" she asked innocently. "Helping whom?"

He scowled and peered back around the corner. "You know whom." Sarah smirked. "Sarah. You're not supposed to help!"

"Weellll… I wouldn't call it help… more like… _hindering_." She grinned at his confused look. "Did you know Jareth, circles have only one path you can travel… around… and around… and around…" He blinked then his eyes narrowed. She just laughed. "You'll find out as soon as you find her… which won't take long." Another scream sounded. Sarah cackled and turned on her heel, heading back towards the castle. "Now I see why you have so much fun!" she called back before continuing her funeral march.

Jareth just blinked after her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Laurina!" Turning from the food, the blond haired girl blinked before she was enveloped in a hug. "I missed you!"

She giggled. "Hello Sarah. How are you?"

"Good! And hungry. Make me foods?"

"No."

"But you're making foods now!"

"Well it's not food for you." Sarah wailed. "Your wailing won't help."

Sarah pouted. "After all I've done today, you can't even make me a sandwich?!"

"Tell me what you've done and perhaps I'll consider it."

"Well, first off I woke up. Then I took a shower and got dressed. Then I walked around the Labyrinth for a long time. Then I tricked a runner into a place where you can only go in circles. Then I annoyed Rica by throwing my book at her head when she refused to give me a chip. Then I ran away from Rica. Then I came here!" The blond rolled her eyes and brushed back her bangs, just far enough for Sarah to see three gashes. "Laurina?!" Sarah cried as she jumped. "What happened?! Are you okay?!"

Laurina looked confused. "What… oh…" She lightly touched the right side of her face, pulling her hair back. "This… I forgot you hadn't seen it. I don't like people staring so I hide it with my hair." There were three ragged gashes, though the skin was smooth, and healed over from her scalp to her jaw.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

Laurina giggled, releasing the hair so it fell back into place covering the right side of her face. "I got into a fight."

"With what?!"

"My brother's dog." She sighed. "Well… not all dog. It was a few things, dog, lion and bear. It didn't take too kindly to me ordering it around so…" She vaguely clawed at Sarah.

Sarah blinked then scowled, putting one hand on her hip, the other pointing at Laurina. "And what have we learned?"

Laurina giggled. "Um… not to order around mutant monsters?"

"Exactly! Now make me a sandwich."

Laurina smile fell and she sent Sarah a dull look. "Make it yourself."

"You're so mean to me!!!" the brunette wailed, drawing Jason's attention.

Laurina was making two sandwiches five minutes later.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah had been happily relaxing in oblivion, somewhere between awake and sleep when she became aware… there was something near her. She frowned and slowly opened her eyes only to bite back a yelp at the mismatched gaze staring at her.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Have fun in the Labyrinth today?" he asked, leaning over her.

She scowled and crossed her arms, not looking intimidating at all, lying on her balcony in the sun. "Why yes I did. Thanks for asking."

He smirked. "My dear Sarah, for being so irritable towards me whenever I mention you running the Labyrinth, you seemed to enjoy tormenting that poor girl far too much."

"She was a brat."

"So were you." Her eyes flashed and she opened her mouth. "Pardon. So _are_ you."

"Jareth!" She reached for his neck and he cocked an eyebrow when her fingers barely touched his skin. He grinned wickedly as she flopped back down. "Bah… I'm too lazy…"

Chuckling he stood straight. "I have a visitor coming in a few minutes. I shall see you later."

"Yeah, get you jerk." Her door closing was the only answer she received. She tilted her head back to scan her room then with a sigh she straight and shifted into a warm spot, quickly falling back into oblivion.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Feeling all of her joints pop into place, Sarah sighed and lowered her arms from their stretch above her head. She sat up, slowly getting to her feet and walking into her room from her sunny balcony. She flopped onto her bed then jumped, feeling a bump. Picking up her pillow she found a stuffed owl (slightly squished) lying there.

"Oh!" She picked it up, flattening the fuzzy feathers. "Sorry… I should probably give you back…" Sighing heavily, she stood and walked out of her room, padding towards Jareth's den, where he was sure to be. He seemed to have a lot more work to do than usual.

CRASH! She slowed as she neared his door. She cautiously peered in. Jareth was leaning against his desk, jaw clenched tightly in anger. Toroku stood in front of him, eyes ablaze and fists at his sides, shaking violently.

"I _know_ you know where it is Jareth. Tell me!"

"I've already told you I don't."

"Where is it?!"

"I _don't_ know."

Toroku reached forward, gripping the front of Jareth's shirt. "If you don't tell me, by the gods I swear I'll-"

"I told you already, I have no idea where the hell is it!" Jareth snarled, eyes darkening in anger and fangs showing. Toroku's anger seemed to fade a bit but the raven growled at Jareth and took a step back. "I apologize Toroku, but I can not help you."

The raven's fists trembled even more, Jareth carefully unclasped Toroku's hands from his shirt and took a step back, straightening it. "I would advise you to be more careful Toroku."

"How can you be so calm?!" Toroku shouted and raised his fist. For a second Sarah's heart leapt into her throat as she thought he'd pummel Jareth. But Toroku snarled and flung a ball of energy at the doors. Sarah let out a shrill shriek, leaping backwards as the doors imploded, black energy crackling as it disappeared.

"Sarah?!" Jareth was beside her in an instant. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes were wide and she blinked before shaking her head and turning to glare at Toroku. "I had to talk to you but I see you're busy."

"Not anymore," Toroku sneered, turning on his heel and walking over to the window. He transformed into a raven and flew out.

Jareth sighed irritably and held out a hand. Sarah took it and was helped to her feet. "Are you all right?" he asked in worry.

She nodded and rubbed her arms. "Just startled. What was wrong with him?"

Jareth frowned. "He lost something and was trying to find it."

"Oh…"

"Did you need something?"

"Huh? Oh… here." She held out the owl. "I just remembered I had to give him back."

Jareth blinked then carefully took it. "Thank you." A crystal formed around it before it disappeared. "Safe and sound in my room." He smiled warmly at Sarah. "I believe it's close to dinner time, shall we proceed to the dining room?" He held out a hand. She nodded, glancing at the disintegrated doors once more before taking Jareth's hand and following after him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After dinner, Jareth returned to his office to try and repair the damage done to it. Kira, Alan and Sarah retired to the library, watching the girls play dolls with Evie, Edmund sleeping in Kira's lap, Alan brushing out Kira's hair. Sarah frowned, playing with the hem of her shirt before turning to the blond. "Hey Kira?"

She looked over lazily. "Hm?"

"Why's Toroku the way he is?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Where'd that come from?"

"He blew up the doors to Jareth's den today."

Alan and Kira just blinked at her before they glanced at each other. "Well… Toroku's… moody. When he's irritable, he makes sure everyone around him is irritable as well. When he's happy… well… he's never really happy now that I think of it…"

"But to blow up Jareth's doors?"

"He has been quite irritable lately." Alan shrugged. "But maybe something happened in his lands. Might not be major, but it could still tick him off."

"He looked ready to kill Jareth though…"

They glanced at each other again. "Must be major," Kira murmured.

"He wouldn't dare get angry at Jareth unless it was something major." Alan smirked. "Like maybe there was a butterfly in that dark castle of his."

Sarah grinned wickedly. "Or his teddy bear was stolen."

Evie giggled. "Maybe Jareth forgot his birthday."

Sarah choked. "Oh my god!" She leapt out of her seat and flew out of the room. They all blinked.

"Um… what did I say?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"And so my mom says-"

"RICA!"

The green haired girl screeched in surprise as she was tackled from behind, Mira letting out a shrill scream as well, falling backwards. Rica spun around, hair flashing neon colors in surprise. "Sarah! Damn it!" She put a hand to her chest, hair dying down to a calm red. "You scared me half to death!"

Sarah giggled. "Sorry bout that."

"No you're not."

"Of course I'm not. Now come on!" She grabbed Rica's hands and tugged her in the opposite direction. "Come on! Hurry!"

"Where are we going?!"

"The kitchen. Come on! Hurry up!"

Rica laughed as Mira pushed her from behind, Sarah tugged her forward. "Why? What's going on?"

Sarah led her into the room and over to the table. "Ta da!" Rica blinked, seeing a cake and several presents. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! You look like a monkey and you smell like one too!"

Rica blinked once more before turning to Sarah and Mira who were grinning widely. "You did this for me?" They both nodded and giggled.

"Make a wish!" Mira cried.

"And blow out the candles!"

Rica took a deep breath then let it all out, all of the flames going out. Sarah and Mira cheered, Sarah grabbing the knife and cutting slices for each of them. "Isn't it great?!" Sarah chirped. "I picked out these presents and Mira got those ones, but we both baked the cake and had some help from the cook to decorate it."

Rica pulled them both into a hug. "Thanks you guys! I didn't think I told you when my birthday was!"

"Oh you didn't!" Mira chirped. Rica pulled back in confusion.

Sarah raised a hand. "I checked Jareth's files and found yours and found your birthday."

Rica glowered. "You brat."

Sarah yelped and hid behind Mira. "It was Mira's idea!"

"Was not!" the girl cried.

"Well you distracted him!"

"You told me too!"

"Mm. This cake is pretty good." Sarah and Mira turned to Rica who was munching on the cake. "If I die though, I'm blaming you both for poisoning me."

Sarah scowled and Mira pouted. "We tried our hardest!" Mira argued.

Sarah's gaze flickered to the cake then back at Rica before she grinned wickedly and reached forward.

Rica grinned. "Mira. You think _Sarah_ can cook?"

SMACK!

Rica blinked, chocolate cake falling from her orange hair. Mira's eyes widened, hands going over her mouth. Rica slowly turned to Sarah who grinned, hand covered in chocolate and frosting. "You were saying?" Rica took her plate and smushed it against Sarah's face. It slowly fell off and Sarah growled. "It's on."

Twenty minutes later, Jareth was just finishing reattaching his doors when Sarah, Rica and Mira went screaming down the hall, covered in chocolate cake and frosting. The cook raced after them, shouting disembowelment and torture.

Jareth blinked then sighed and turned back to the doors. _Why do I let these people live here again?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

ZOMG! I was gonna put this up before the thunderstorm but then it started thundering and I had to turn my compy off!!! TT.TT (_cries_) I hate lightning!!!

So yeah, completely random chappie, except for Toroku… who is awesomely awful. (_pats raven's head and almost gets bitten_) And I didn't really feel like picking through and making sure there were no spelling errors so… yeah…

And probably not what most of you were expecting with the runner in the Labyrinth. Mwhaha. Sarah's taking over Jareth's job of annoy the heck out of people. XD Yeah, and the thing with Laurina. I just wanted people to know why she also has her hair hiding the right side of her face.

Oh and thanks to everyone who commented that it was David Bowie who created 'Magic Dance.' Ah ha… ha… yeah… I shoulda known that… (_hits head with keyboard_)

And I've been forced to do this by the main characters of the story… (_clears throat and picks up a piece of paper_) I, Kadasa Mori, apologize for placing a horrendously horrific horrid –hey! Three words with "h-o-r-r-vowel" in them! (_gets smacked with keyboard_) sorry! Sorry- picture in everyone's minds of two dwarves –you know whom-. I apologize very, very, very much.

…

but not really. (_gets smacked with keyboards_)

**Kadasa Mori **

P.S. Don't expect a chappie in the next few days. Between now and next Monday I have to study for a regents, take a regents, have a practice graduation, go to work, and graduate. (_cries_)

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 33**

"Jareth, Erin my co-worker. Erin, Jareth, King of the Goblins."

Erin blinked then rolled her eyes. "Guess she got both wrong. I'm her _best_ friend. You know, the one whom she _didn't_ tell was moving and the one who had to find out from _Reishka_ where she disappeared to after she didn't turn up at work."

Sarah held her hands up. "Not my fault. I had to leave quickly."

"Why?"

"Er… uh… well you see…"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Did you forget so soon? There was a gas leak in her house. Luckily she didn't die because of it."

Erin snorted. "She's an idiot."

"Can't argue with that."

"I am standing right here." Sarah pouted and munched into another brownie.

Erin snatched it away. "These are bad for you!"

"But they're _so_ good!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time:**

Rica grinned. "Mira. You think _Sarah_ can cook?"

SMACK!

Rica blinked, chocolate cake falling from her orange hair. Mira's eyes widened, hands going over her mouth. Rica slowly turned to Sarah who grinned, hand covered in chocolate and frosting. "You were saying?" Rica took her plate and smushed it against Sarah's face. It slowly fell off and Sarah growled. "It's on."

Twenty minutes later, Jareth was just finishing reattaching his doors when Sarah, Rica and Mira went screaming down the hall, covered in chocolate cake and frosting. The cook raced after them, shouting disembowelment and torture.

Jareth blinked then sighed and turned back to the doors. _Why do I let these people live here again?_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 33 (October 28th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Giggling and feeling like a high school student once more, Sarah grinned, walking down the main street in town, one arm looped around Evie's the other hand holding a chocolate shake. Evie had her own shake in her other hand, Kara walking beside her munching on French fries.

"You know Evie," Kara stated. "You're the only girl here who doesn't have someone ready to wait on you hand and foot."

"Mind you, Jareth would only wait on me as long I paid him back," Sarah commented around her shake.

Evie flushed. "So? I like being single."

"I'm just saying, maybe some make up, pull your hair back from your face, show some skin."

"Kara!" Sarah gasped as Evie turned tomato red. She wagged a finger in Kara's direction. "Did someone switch you with Kira?"

"SARAH WILLIAMS!" Sarah flinched and slowly turned. "Where the hell have you been?! Reishka told me you ran away with some guy!!!"

"Who's that?" Evie whispered.

Sarah swallowed. "Evie, Kara, meet Erin."

The curly haired brunette crossed her arms angrily, purple eyes narrowed. "You'd better have a good reason for ditching work."

Now, seated in a booth in the diner, Kara and Evie next to each other, Sarah and Erin opposite them, Sarah cringed as Erin glared at her. "Where did you disappear to?"

"Um… I went underground."

Erin blinked in confusion. "Under… ground? You mean like a bomb shelter?"

"Uh…"

"Whatever. Look. Next time, just don't do it. I had to go see Reishka! She nearly tore my head off because she thought _I_ kidnapped you to go hang out with guys and they kidnapped you from me!"

"But-"

"And everyone at work is having a total fit because you're not there!"

"Really-"

"And have you been keeping up with your running?! You have better started eating more than a piece a bread a day under your rock!"

Sarah scowled. "I ate more than a piece a bread a day!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"So who are you?" Kara asked, interrupting their otherwise unstoppable battle.

Erin looked up, looking confused at the abrupt change in topic before she brushed her hair from her face. "My name's Erin. I _was_ Sarah's best friend before she left."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "It hasn't been that long."

"It's been five _months_!"

Sarah's eyes widened and she counted on her fingers. "Oh my god… it has been a long time…"

"I know. Everyone's been asking about you. Especially Laverne. Oh yeah! She's having a Halloween party! Interested?"

"Halloween? We're at Halloween already?!"

Evie snorted and Kara rolled her eyes. "You didn't notice all the pumpkins and Halloween decorations around Sarah?"

The brunette looked out the window. "Oh… not really…"

Erin let out a moan and let her head hit the table. "Well… at least you haven't changed…"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Jareth!!!" The blond fae stiffened as arms wrapped around him from behind. He turned quickly, then relaxed finding a familiar brunette there. She grinned at him. "Hiya!"

He nodded. "Hello…. What's with the close contact?"

"Hm?" She blinked then flushed and pulled away quickly. He mentally smacked himself. "Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you something! My friend aboveground is having a Halloween party! Wanna go?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a costume."

"You're everyday attire is a costume."

"True. What are you wearing?"

She put a finger against her lips and winked. "It's a secret! Meet me at the front doors at five to six alright?!" She turned on her heel and hurried off. Jareth just sighed and shook his head, turning in the opposite direction to go find an outfit.

"Goblin King." He turned to find Lord Ryuu standing there. "I must speak with you. Do you have time?"

Jareth sighed. "I have an idea of what this about… I can make time…"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

At five to six, Jareth stood at the front doors. He plucked at his outfit then sighed and stretched. "Goblin King." He blinked and turned, finding Ryuu standing beside him in a shimmering royal blue shirt, snug black pants and knee high black boots, a black cape around his shoulders, black hat on his head, sword at his side and a black cloth over his eyes.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "New wardrobe Ryuu?"

The dragon shook his head. "Sarah _invited_ me to the Halloween party."

Jareth's other eyebrow rose. "Invited?"

"Forced."

"How?" Ryuu shrugged, eyes flickered beyond Jareth. The blond turned and found Sarah walking towards them, arm hooked around Evie's. The librarian wore a black Spanish dress, the kind that ended at the knees in the front and went to the ankles in the back, the lining all done in red, hair curled and pulled back from her face, red high heels on her feet. The girl looked down quickly.

Jareth glanced over Sarah who grinned wickedly at him. "What are you supposed to be?"

She glanced at her outfit, swishing her cloak before grinning again. "It's a surprise."

"Still?"

"Yup! Let's go!"

He turned to Ryuu. "Can you get aboveground?" The dragon nodded and stepped outside. They followed after him. He shut his eyes, reopening them a moment later. Sarah jumped in surprise as they glowed eerily. "Evie. You go with Ryuu." Evie nodded and stepped over next to him. "We'll meet you there."

The two disappeared and Jareth held out a hand. Sarah grabbed it, swinging it lightly. "Ready for awesome fun?" she chirped.

He smirked. "Of course." They disappeared, reappearing aboveground. Sarah blinked, then looked around. "How come no one noticed us land here?"

"Because mortals are idiots." He motioned towards the house. "There's Ryuu and Evie." Sarah spotted them and took a step forward when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Sarah Williams! There you are! Come on. We have to finish your costume!" Sarah waved lamely as she was dragged away. Jareth sighed then turned and went to find the dragon and the book keeper.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah reappeared half an hour later. He nodded to her and she smiled and nodded back, looking out over the crowd. She turned her back on him fumbling with something for a moment, but he was too busy watching the dance floor.

"Hey Jareth? Want one?"

"Hm?" he asked vaguely, turning from watching a giant pineapple dance the tango with a cow. He jumped as she turned to him, fangs sprouting from her mouth, a bite mark on her shoulder. "You…"

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You're a vampire?!"

"Uh… yeah… points to Sherlock." She raised an eyebrow and reached for a brownie, pulling the fangs out of her mouth and biting into the brownie. "Mmmm. Chocolate." He mentally smacked himself, realizing she was in a costume. She turned to him. "Want one?" she repeated, getting a napkin and wiping her lips, the red lipstick disappearing.

"Sar-_ah_!" She winced and turned finding a curly haired brunette pirate standing there. "I _just_ finished your makeup!!!"

Sarah sighed and motioned to Erin. "Jareth, Erin my co-worker and _nagging_ friend. Erin, Jareth, King of the Goblins."

Erin blinked then rolled her eyes. "Guess she got both wrong. I'm her _best_ friend. You know, the one whom she _didn't_ tell was moving and the one who had to find out from _Reishka_ where she disappeared to after she didn't turn up at work."

Sarah held her hands up. "Not my fault. I had to leave quickly."

"Why?"

"Er… uh… well you see…"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Did you forget so soon? There was a gas leak in her house. Luckily she didn't die because of it."

Erin snorted. "She's an idiot."

"Can't argue with that."

"I am standing right here." Sarah pouted and munched into another brownie.

Erin snatched it away. "These are bad for you!"

"But they're _so_ good!"

Erin rolled her eyes and turned to Jareth. "So what are you supposed to be?" she asked.

Jareth raised an eyebrow, watching Sarah sneak another brownie and a soda. "I'm a fae."

Erin mentally turned the word over in her brain. "Fae?... You mean… like a fairy prince?"

Sarah choked on her soda, feeling it almost come out her nose. Choking and trying to laugh at the same time, she hit her chest. "Fairy?!" She fell into a fit of giggles, imagining Jareth dressed in a pink tutu, tiara in his hair and a sparkly wand in his hand, stomping a foot and announcing "it's not funny!"

Erin and Jareth blinked at her then Jareth turned to Erin. "No. Fae is like… like elves, but higher in society."

"Ah." Erin glanced behind her as someone called for her. "Well I gotta go. Have fun!"

"You humans call this fun?" he muttered irritably, eyes flickering about the crowd.

She turned to him, blinking before a scowl spread across her face. "Your dances are more boring than this."

"But mine are for high class royalty. These people are all teenagers."

"Teenagers believe they're royalty Jareth. Didn't you know that?" She grinned wickedly and he frowned, the fangs looking almost normal in her mouth. She realized he was staring at the fangs and frowned slightly. "Why is my being a vampire so annoying?"

He gave a half shrug. "Vampires… aren't all great in the underground."

"There's _real_ vampires?!"

"Yes. Some of them are good, but others… well they're like anything else I suppose. Humans, fae, panthers, everything has a good and an evil. Vampires can not turn fae. They can drain a fae's blood, but they can not turn them. They also aren't affected by weak things such as garlic or crosses. Sunlight just annoys them because it's too bright so they usually just wear sunglasses. The only way to really stop a vampire is to stab it. It shuts down their system for a few seconds giving you time to stab them again in the heart… but only if you're quick enough."

"Are there a lot of vampires around?" Sarah asked, glancing about for Erin before she stole another brownie.

Jareth rolled his eyes as she offered him another one but at his decline stuffed it in her mouth. "Not really. Some mortals who go missing aboveground are actually turned into vampires and moved underground."

"Do you know any vampires personally?"

"A few. Why? Would you like to meet one?" She nodded quickly. "Maybe I can ask him to come and visit."

She grinned widely and tossed her hands into the air. "Yay-eep!"

Erin grabbed the back of her shirt. "Sarah! You gotta meet my boyfriend! He just got here!"

Sarah wailed, reaching for Jareth who smirked after her, then turned to Ryuu who stepped beside him. "Hello Lord Ryuu."

"Evening."

"And where is fair lady Evie?" Ryuu motioned towards the drink table, Evie happily pouring two drinks. "Having fun?"

Ryuu glanced at Jareth then after Sarah. "You two seem much friendlier."

Jareth raised an eyebrow as Evie trotted towards them. "So do you two." Ryuu chuckled softly then turned to take the offered drink.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Jareth!" Arms wrapped around his waist. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

He turned quickly, ready to decapitate whomever dared touch him before he deflated, recognizing the brunette hugging him. "Sarah. Twice in once day? To what do I owe the honor?"

"Sh!" she hissed. "That guy's been trying to get me to go out with him for the past hour!" He glanced past her at the guy dressed as a construction worker. She sent him puppy eyes. "Save me please?"

"Oh! It's the electric slide!" a girl cried beside him, her and her friend rushing out onto the dance floor.

"Jareth!" He turned to Sarah who grabbed his hands and tugged him towards the dance floor. "Come on! Please?!"

He pulled his hand back. "No."

She stuck out her lip and her chin trembled. "You… you don't want to dance with me?" He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes then held out his hand. She grinned and grabbed it, tugging him out between people. "Sarah, I have no idea how to do this."

"Neither do I! Just follow everyone else!" He glanced at her and she grinned widely before everyone started moving and he was forced to watch the people beside him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After dancing to the 'Electric Slide' and the 'Macarena' then doing the 'Limbo', Jareth repetitively declined to dance the 'Chicken' Dance. Sarah pouted, having wanted some more blackmail on him, but immediately forgot when he offered her a plate of brownies. Evie and Ryuu were in the opposite corner, sitting at a table and watching everyone quietly, a smile on Evie's face and Ryuu looking comfortable.

Now munching on them, she turned and opened her mouth to speak when she got hit in the face with a water balloon. It exploded, water dripping everyone and she blinked in surprise. "Sarah?" Jareth asked cautiously. "Are you all ri-" His head jerked forward as he was hit in the back of the head with a plate of cookies.

The room when silent, even Sarah stepping away from him as his eye twitched. He reached forward, grabbing the plate of half finished cake then pitching it behind him. There were yelps as it hit the culprits, exploding and hitting everyone in a three foot range before someone screamed "WATERFOOD FIGHT!!!"

Sarah dropped behind the table with Jareth and Erin. "Waterfood?" she asked. "Don't they mean Waterford?"

Erin rolled her eyes. "No. Waterfood. Water." She held up a water balloon. "Food." She held up a cupcake then got to her knees and pitched both over the table. "Good luck to you both. Cleanest person wins."

Sarah and Jareth blinked, then glanced at each other and grinned wickedly. Jareth grabbed a plate of frosted cookies, Sarah grabbing a plate of cupcakes. She held up a cupcake ominously. "If I win, you have to do the Chicken Dance."

He smirked. "Fine, but if _I_ win, you can't have chocolate for a week."

She growled then nodded. "You're on," she said before racing in the opposite direction, cupcakes flying.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Walking back to the castle in the early morning hours, Sarah giggled and grabbed Jareth's hand, swinging it at her side watching Evie and Ryuu far up the path. "Thanks for taking me Jareth."

"Hn."

She frowned. "You did have some fun at least… right?"

"Hn." She frowned further then turned when he chuckled. "It was funny to see you get hit with that water balloon."

She blinked then scowled. "It was _not_!" He just grinned at her. "Well it was funny to see you get hit in the back of the head with the pizza!"

His grin fell and he scowled. "Your doing I suppose?"

She put her chin in the air. "Of course not!"

"Hm…"

"I was throwing the cupcakes." He scowled, remembering the mess in his hair she'd caused and let go of her hand. She looked down then at him confused. "Jar-" She squealed as he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Jareth! Jareth put me down!!! Jareth!" She looked over her shoulder and saw the pond, eyes widening. "Jareth! Don't you dare!" She gripped his jacket tightly and kicked. "Let me go!"

"As the lady commands."

He dropped her, then yelped as her tight hold dragged him along too, both falling into the water. Sarah sat up quickly with a gasp, Jareth slowly sitting up and shaking his head, water flying everywhere. "_Jareth_! You jerk!"

He grinned wickedly at her. "Aw. Poor Sarah. Did you get wet?"

She splashed water at him then grinned when he had to pull his hair out of his face. "Aw. Poor Goblin King. Did you get wet?"

He smirked. "It's on."

Twenty minutes, now thoroughly soaked and shivering slightly, Sarah grinned up at him as they walked through the castle. "So… did you have any fun whatsoever?"

"Of course." Her eyes widened and he chuckled and tapped her nose. "I spent the evening with you Sarah. What could be more enjoyable?"

She blinked and flushed. "You jerk. Stop teasing me."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sarah. I would _never_ tease you."

"Yes you would."

"Well… yes I would… but not in this case." He paused in front of her door. "I did have a lot of fun tonight Sarah." He grinned. "We should go out more often."

She flushed, looking at the ground. "That _wasn't_ a date…"

"No… but it was fun nonetheless." She glanced up at him then shifted uncomfortably. "Well… good night Sarah."

She quickly kissed his cheek. "Thanks Jareth! Night!" She quickly disappeared into her room. He blinked and raised a hand to his cheek before wandering towards his room in a daze, grinning widely. Sarah leaned against her door bright red before grinning to herself and heading to the closet to get ready for bed.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah yawned as she stepped through the doorway to the dining room. "Sarah!" She jumped and found Kira waving to her.

"Hey guys," she smiled. "When'd you get here?"

"Just a little while ago. We didn't have any flour left to make pancakes so we decided to ransack Jareth's kitchen but the cook kicked us out. Something about chocolate cake?"

Sarah grinned widely and sat opposite of Jareth but didn't say a word.

"So how'd your Halloween party go?"

"Awesome! We had a lot of fun!"

"Really? You too Jareth?"

He glanced up. "It was tolerable." Sarah frowned slightly. He picked up a croissant, bouncing it in his hand. "Oh… I forgot to mention Sarah… I never did retaliate." She blinked then yelped as the croissant almost smacked her face. She looked up and he grinned, hands twisting to create a water gun.

She scowled and twisted her flames into an equally powerful water gun. "How long till breakfast?" she asked Kira who looked amused.

"About ten minutes."

"That gives me time to beat you," Sarah smirked then squealed as she was blasted with water.

"I wouldn't be so sure Sarah dear."

She leapt to her feet and raced after him, shouting threats. Kira sighed happily and turned to Alan and Jason who were watching it. "Isn't it so _cute_?!" She put a hand on her chest. "And it's all thanks to me!"

"Kira honey… you really didn't do anything." She smacked him upside the head.

Jason sighed. "Why are all relationships in this castle violent?"

"Hello all."

"Kara!" He leapt up beside her and got hit in the head with the book. "Stop the violence! Stop the violence!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hey Sarah?" Rica called as she stepped into the girl's room. "Can you-" She stopped, seeing the brunette lying on the ground, staring at a chocolate bar a foot from her face. "Er… are you okay?"

"Jareth I'm gonna kill you! I want my chocolate!!!"

Rica took a quick step back. "I'll uh… come back later…"

"CCCCHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOCCCCOOOOLLLAAATTTTTEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Here's to all you who've wanted the J/S romance!

Sorry it took so long to get this out! And I haven't even replied to reviews yet! (_cries_) Between college and job it's been like ZZZ-OOO-MMM-GGG! I will reply to reviews the first chance I get! I shoulda done that tonight...

Grrr... dA you are addicting! Ooo! But I have a doodle of Jareth and Sarah's costumes. They were too elaborate to explain fully so I'll put them up on my deviantART account. I also downloaded a whole bucketload (about 7) of character pics there.

OMG! It started thunderstorming again! What is it with this story and thunderstorming?!?!?!?!

(_hides under bed_)

**Kadasa Mori **

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 34**

Sarah was an… odd individual. She had very different thoughts than what normal fae had. It was probably because she was a mortal once ago. Things just seemed to happen when she was around, random things that probably wouldn't have occurred otherwise. And random things seemed to spill from her lips whenever the time arose.

Like today, when Kira had been minding her own business (for once), relaxing in an arm chair in the sun, enjoying the peace and quiet when the bouncing brunette raced into the room and up to her side, nearly shouting something at the poor blond. Kira just blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"_Kira_!" Sarah whined, bouncing slightly. "Can I please, please, _please_ take the Musketeers trick or treating?!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"Hey Sarah?" Rica called as she stepped into the girl's room. "Can you-" She stopped, seeing the brunette lying on the ground, staring at a chocolate bar a foot from her face. "Er… are you okay?"

"Jareth I'm gonna kill you! I want my chocolate!!!"

Rica took a quick step back. "I'll uh… come back later…"

"CCCCHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOCCCCOOOOLLLAAATTTTTEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 34 (October 31st)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah was an… odd individual. She had very different thoughts than what normal fae had. It was probably because she was a mortal once ago. Things just seemed to happen when she was around, random things that probably wouldn't have occurred otherwise. And random things seemed to spill from her lips whenever the time arose.

Like today, when Kira had been minding her own business (for once), relaxing in an arm chair in the sun, enjoying the peace and quiet when the bouncing brunette raced into the room and up to her side, nearly shouting something at the poor blond. Kira just blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"_Kira_!" Sarah whined, bouncing slightly. "Can I please, please, _please_ take the Musketeers trick or treating?!"

Kira blinked once again, trying to recall who the Musketeers were. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Your children?"

"Why?"

"Because it's Halloween!!!"

"But they don't have costumes."

Sarah blinked then tapped her chin. "Hm…" She waved a hand. "We'll find something. _Please_?!"

Kira just raised an eyebrow then nodded. Sarah squealed and turned to run out. Something finally clicked. "Wait… what's trick or treating?"

Sarah fell over. "WHAT?!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth had been sitting across from Jason and Alan in the library, all enjoying a moment of relaxation and serenity when the doors burst open. Sarah raced over, stopping in front of Jareth and pointing at him, other hand on her hip. "What's wrong with you fae?!" she shouted.

He blinked. "What?" She let out a scream of frustration and raced out of the room. Jareth blinked again and turned to the others. "What?" Alan and Jason burst into laughter at the look on his face while he merely blinked.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Humming to herself, Sarah finished up the final touches of her doodles. She held it up then grinned. "Perfect!" She leapt to her feet racing for the library. "Evie!" The librarian turned from her book. "I need help!" Evie blinked as the paper was shoved against her face. "I need to make these before this evening!"

Scowling at the brunette, she pulled the paper away and looked over it. "These will be easy… may I ask why?"

"No you may not!" Sarah grinned cheekily.

Evie sent her a dull look. "Then I'm not helping." Sarah began wailing. Evie sighed heavily and set her book aside. "Well let's get to work." Grinning, the brunette grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jason sighed and got to his feet, stretching. "Well I gotta go make sure Kara isn't too bored."

Jareth snorted, Alan grinning widely. "Send my regards."

Jason grinned back hooking his arms behind his head. "Sure. See ya later." He walked out the door, Alan turning to Jareth.

"Do you feel any remorse for your sister?"

Jareth snorted again. "Of course not. This is revenge for her replacing all of my clothes with dresses on _several_ occasions."

Alan grinned wickedly. "Hey Alan."

He turned then smiled as Kira walked over and sat in his lap. "Hello."

"Would you like to go out to eat tonight?" she asked.

He blinked. "Sure. But what about the girls?"

"Sarah's taking them somewhere."

Jareth looked over. "Huh?"

Kira turned to him. "Sarah kidnapped the girls tonight. Something about some tradition aboveground has for Halloween."

"Hm… I do hope she doesn't get into trouble…"

Alan snorted. "Knowing Sarah, she's probably already in trouble and she hasn't done anything yet."

…In Sarah's room…

"Sarah! Damn it! Stop talking!" Evie whacked her upside the head, Sarah wailing about being bored.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sighing, wondering where the afternoon went (he'd spent it chatting with his sister and brother, then relaxing in the sunshine), Jareth headed for the kitchen for a snack. It was nearing six thirty and Rica had informed him Sarah ate in her room, meaning he was to eat in peace and quiet. At the time it had seemed like heaven, but now he was a little concerned having not seen the brunette since she'd yelled at him that morning.

"Jareth!" He barely managed to keep his composure, and turned only to find Sarah leaping at him. She hugged him then grabbed his hand. "Come on! Come on! Let's go trick or treating!"

He blinked. "What?"

"Come _on_!!!" She dragged him back towards the front hall. He blinked as he stepped into the room.

Bellezza was dressed as a little red riding hood, a pretty white top and red skirt, a red cape on her shoulders and her hair pulled into a ponytail, a small basket with pumpkins all over it in her hands.

Katrina was dressed as a cat, two black cat ears on her head, whiskers drawn on her cheeks wearing a black turtleneck, black pants and shoes, holding a small basket with cats all over it.

Emily was dressed as a cowgirl, a hat on her head, hair in braided pigtails, a red bandana around her neck, denim shirt and jeans and brown boots, her basket with horses over it on the ground.

Riley was the horse, a saddle on his back and red bandana around his neck.

She giggled at him. "We're their guardians for the night!"

He scowled at her. "I didn't agree to that."

"I volunteered you."

He sighed heavily. "Fine."

"Yay! You hear that girls?! Uncle Jareth is coming with us!" Bellezza and Katrina let out a cheer, Emily giggling and hugging Jareth's leg. He smiled and picked her up, ruffling her hair.

"Are you _finally_ ready?" Kira asked as she stepped into the room wearing a nicer outfit, Edmund on her hip and dressed like a bumblebee, Alan following after her and straightening his tie.

"Operation kidnap Goblin King and Three Musketeers is a success!" she chirped, giving her the victory sign.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "You two are going as well?" He turned to Sarah. "Why are Kira and Alan coming along if we're their guardians?"

"Cause they can only stay for a little while before they go on a date!"

"Can we hurry it up?" Kira asked, glancing at her watch. "I wanna see how to Trick or Treat before our reservation at six thirty."

Turning to Jareth, Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Mortal attire please." He rolled his eyes and disappeared, reappearing a few moments later wearing black denim jeans and a cream colored poet's shirt. "Good."

She held out a hand to Jareth and he created a crystal, twirling it between his fingertips. She grabbed Emily's hand, the little girl wrapping her fingers around Riley's collar, Alan picking up Katrina and Kira holding onto Bellezza. They disappeared, Sarah grabbing Jareth's hand and shutting her eyes. When they reopened, they were behind her house.

She grinned. "All right! We'll walk down around the corner because the only people on this street other than myself is Mrs. Johnston who is probably asleep right now and my neighbors who have kids of their own and are out trick or treating."

Leading them to the next street she pointed to the first house. "Okay, here's what you do," Sarah announced. "You run up to that house and press the doorbell. When they open the door shout 'Trick or Treat!' They'll give you candy and you say 'thanks!' then come back here. All right?" Sarah asked. All three girls nodded. "Go!" They scurried up the driveway and to the front door.

"Are you sure that this is the tradition?" Kira mumbled. "Seems kinda… odd…"

"Yeah well, holding grand parties for no reason is odder."

"Touché."

The door opened and they could hear Bellezza and Katrina cry "Trick or Treat!!!" A few seconds later, the door shut and all three scurried back down the driveway. Since Bellezza was the tallest she got there first.

"Sarah! Sarah, look what we got!" Bellezza held out the chocolate bar and Sarah giggled.

"Good job Bella! But you have to wait for your sisters!"

"Oh!" Bellezza spun around, waiting for her sisters to catch up with her before holding up the candy bar. "Look what we got!"

"What we got!" Katrina copied, holding up hers as well.

"Good job! Now put them in your baskets so you don't lose them." Bellezza and Katrina dropped their candy bars into their baskets, Emily carefully putting her candy in her basket and patting Riley on the head. Grinning she put a hand on her hip and pointed to the next house. "Let's go get more!!!" The girls giggled and raced for the house, Sarah following after them.

Alan and Kira glanced at each other, nodded once and separated, Alan stepping up beside Sarah, Kira falling back beside Jareth.

She glanced at Jareth who was watching Sarah. She smiled and clasped her hands behind her back. "So…" He glanced over at her. "You and Sarah are friendlier…"

He rolled his eyes. "Ryuu said the same thing."

"Well… you are… what happened?" He shrugged. "Come on Jareth! Gossip!"

"About myself? Seems kinda weird."

"Well you are weird. What do you think?" He shrugged again. "_Jareth_!"

Meanwhile, ahead of them, Alan glanced over at Sarah. "So… you two seem close."

She blinked and looked up at him. "Huh?"

"You and Jareth." She blinked again. "You're not as hostile to one another lately."

"Oh well… he's not such a jerk anymore."

He chuckled then nudged her arm. "Sarah, come on. What's happening with you and Jareth?"

"I…" Sarah shrugged. "I guess I finally realized… he's not the cruel baby-snatching monster I thought he was."

Alan smiled warmly then grinned wickedly and hooked an arm around her shoulders. "That and the fact that he melts when he's with his nieces and nephew right?"

Sarah grinned. "That too. He's just… so _cute_!"

"_Excuse_ me?" Sarah stiffened and spun finding him scowling, crossing his arms irritably. "I am _not_ cute."

She glared at Alan who was smirking. Turning to Jareth she grinned widely and pinched his cheek. "Aw! You're _adorable_!"

He growled at her. "Sarah…"

"We have to get to our restaurant," Kira announced, handing Edmund off to Sarah and grinning. "Have fun." They made sure no one was looking and disappeared. Sarah and Jareth blinked then shrugged at each other. Sarah turned to the Three Musketeers as they raced back, wanting to show her what they got.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Watching the three girls hurry up the next driveway, Sarah was surprised they still had the energy. When she'd been that age, after a half an hour she was tired and wanted to go home, bucket filled to the brim. The girls were still racing around, but had to stop and show Sarah and Jareth what they'd received from every house.

Sarah smiled, then realized how dark it was getting when she lost sight of them as they walked in front of a bush. "Let's start walking up the driveways with them," she muttered to Jareth.

"Hm?" he asked.

"I just… I'm getting nervous," she admitted. "And it's getting dark and I can't see them very well."

He blinked then created three crystals, all three morphing into glowing necklaces. "This will work. If you still want to walk up, go ahead but I think they're enjoying running up then coming back to show you what they got." Sarah nodded in agreement as they raced back towards her.

"Sarah! Look what we got!" Katrina chirped, showing her a package of gummi bears.

"Ooo! Yummy! I love gummi bears!"

"Want?" she offered, holding them out.

"No. Those are yours Kat. You have them." Katrina smiled and put them in her basket. "Now, each of you put on a glow-y necklace so I can tell where you are."

Obediently, they pulled them on and giggled, running around each other to see the other's glow. Sarah giggled, shifting Edmund on her hip. "Come on! Next house!"

Edmund yawned, shifting against her shoulder, having been in an almost-sleep for about fifteen minutes now. Sarah smiled and rubbed his back, hurrying after the three. Standing on the road, looking up at the house and watching the three glowing girls bounce to the front door she grinned.

"Much better. Thanks Jareth."

He grunted and dropped something on her head. She reached up and felt one the necklaces, just short enough to fit like a crown on her head. "There. Now they can see you."

She giggled. "You need one too."

He scowled but created one and placed it around his neck. "Happy?"

"Much better."

"Sarah! Sarah!" They turned as the girls came racing back. "This one's for you!" Bellezza chirped happily, holding out a Hershey's bar.

Sarah blinked then smiled. "You keep it safe for me, kay?" Bellezza pouted and Sarah sighed, sticking the bar in her back pocket. "Thanks Bella."

They headed for the next house, Jareth and Sarah following obediently. Emily didn't see the stray stick lying in the road in the darkness and tripped. Sarah and Jareth's breath caught before they both winced as she flattened against the pavement.

She sat up blinking, her face red before her eyes welled up. Sarah turned to Jareth to make him hold Edmund but he was gone. She looked back at Emily and found him picking her up, sitting cross legged on the ground. "It's okay Emmy," he muttered, Bellezza and Katrina on each side, checking their sister. "It's okay."

Bellezza tugged on her sleeve. "You okay Emmy?"

Emily whimpered, touching her nose. "Let's have a look," Jareth said, holding the sides of her face and turning it to look at every angle. "It looks like it's okay. Here." He turned her around so she was face to face with a worried Riley. "Riley will give you a kiss and make it better."

Riley barked and licked her entire face. She squealed then giggled and threw her arms around his neck. Jareth smiled and set her on his saddle. "There. Maybe your horse can give you a lift for awhile so you don't fall over anything else. Hold on here, all right?" she nodded and Riley trotted forward, Emily giggling, holding her basket in one hand, the saddle in the other. Her sisters laughed and hurried alongside her.

Sarah smiled as she caught up to Jareth. "Well… that was _very_ cute."

He scowled at her. "Sarah…"

She held her hand up. "Hey. I'm just admitting the fact." She giggled. "You're so cute when you're with them!" He pouted, crossing his arms and ignoring her. "Aw. Don't be mean! Here." She pulled the chocolate bar from her pocket and broke it in half, handing him it. "This is my forgiveness present."

He sighed and took it, taking a bite. He glanced at her when she shoved the other half back into her pocket. "You aren't having any?"

She blinked then shook her head. "I'm on a week-long ban remember?"

He looked forward, feeling guilty suddenly. "I was just kidding. You can have chocolate."

Looking surprise, then worried, she darted forward putting a hand against his forehead. "You okay?"

He batted her hand away. "Yes I'm okay. What? I can't be nice?"

"No, you can but… that was a _bet_ and you _hate_ losing bets."

He reached around behind her, grabbing the other half and waving it in front of her face. "If you're not going to eat this, then I will."

She snatched it back quickly, scowling. "Never mind, you're _fine_." She bit into the chocolate, grinning widely. "I missed you chocolate."

He rolled his eyes and bit his. "Women are weird."

"Well men just can't appreciate the goodness that is chocolate."

"Yeah well-"

"Look! Look!" Bellezza chirped, Emily holding up a cookie. "We got cookies!"

"Yummy!" Sarah giggled. "You guys are lucky! Cookies are the greatest!" All three giggled, putting the cookies into their baskets. "So," Sarah commented, looking at her watch. "It's currently… 7.08. Do you want to continue Trick or Treating or go back home?"

"Trick or treating!" they cried.

"Your baskets are getting full," Jareth announced and they looked down at their overflowing baskets. He knelt down and tapped each one. It didn't look like anything happened but when you looked into the basket it was a lot bigger. "There. Now you can fill them up some more."

They cheered and headed for the next house.

Jareth smirked at Sarah. "You know… Kira _will_ kill you for all the sugar they will inhale."

Sarah grinned. "Why do you think I only offered to take care of them while they were trick or treating?"

"You know… you can be quite smart sometimes."

"Sometimes?" she scoffed. "I'm smart all the ti-"

A yelp from Katrina made them both turn quickly seeing several teens standing on the driveway where they'd collided with the girls. Sarah quickly handed Edmund to Jareth before he could do anything and raced for them. "What'd you hit?" one of the boys asked.

"Ugh. Just some little kids. What are you three doing out? Don't you know it's past your bedtime you little brats?"

Sarah grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she growled.

He blinked then sneered. "What's it to you?"

She motioned to the house. "You live here?"

"Yeah. Again, what's it to you?"

She grabbed his ear and turned to the girls. "You three stay with Jareth." She tugged the boy to the front door and knocked.

After a moment a woman answered the door, a bowl of candy on her hip. Her eyes widened. "John?" She scowled at Sarah. "What are you doing to him?"

Sarah released the boy scowling back. "This boy knocked one of my nieces over. She's five. I would appreciate it if you could perhaps teach him etiquette and the fact that knocking a five year old over, then _harassing_ her is unacceptable."

John paled as his mother's face grew fierce. "Inside now young man." He scurried inside. She turned to Sarah. "I'm very sorry about this. Is there anything I can do?"

Sarah smiled softly. "Yes. Could you just shut the door so they can ring the doorbell?" The woman quickly nodded and shut the door. "Okay girls! Come on!"

They hurried up to Sarah and Bellezza reached for the doorbell, pressing it. After a moment the door opened. "Trick or treat!" they cried happily.

The woman cooed and grabbed a handful of candy, dropping it into each of the girl's baskets. "Happy Halloween!" she chirped.

"Thank you!" Bellezza and Katrina chimed, Emily smiling widely. They turned and scurried back to Jareth.

Sarah smiled at the woman. "Thanks."

The woman held out a candy bar. "Don't mention it." Her face darkened. "And don't worry about John. He will _not_ be coming back out tonight."

Sarah grinned and winked. "Mothers rock." The woman laughed. "Night." She hurried back to Jareth who was checking Katrina over, the kitty complaining about it. "How does it look doc?"

Jareth scowled at her. "She looks fine. Off to the next house."

"Sarah?" Bellezza asked. "You come with us?"

Sarah smiled and held out a hand. "Sure." Katrina grabbed her other hand, Emily holding onto Jareth's free hand. Sarah glanced at Jareth who was smiling at Katrina as she babbled on about something or another, Bellezza chiming in every once in a while. He glanced at Sarah who grinned and mouthed 'so cute!' at him. It was instantly followed by a scowl.

As the girls rang the doorbell, Jareth and Sarah standing on the sidewalk behind them, he glanced at Sarah. "Thanks."

She blinked at him. "For what?"

"For taking care of Kat."

She scowled. "I've told you already! They're my nieces and I won't allow any harm to come to them." He just smiled as the girls returned and babbled about their treasures.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kira and Alan returned to Goblin Castle at quarter to one. They found Sarah and Jareth out cold on the couches, wrappers from candies everywhere and all three girls sprawled on the floor, drooling, Edmund asleep in his playpen. They smiled and lay blankets over to the two adults, carrying the kids back home.

Kira grinned at Alan. "I think they expected us home sooner to deal with the sugar rush."

He chuckled. "Honestly. Do they think we're stupid?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

(-.-) How is it, every time I want to work on this, there's a thunderstorm outside? It must be Jareth's doing… He _knows_ I hate thunder and lightning…

(_hides under a blanket_)

Okay, a few days later, all thunderstorms gone (the power went off for like 5 hours last time I worked on this so I was kinda afraid of writing again) I can finally update!

Now I know, some of you are like 'who lets three little kids run around by themselves?!' Well one, it was day light out so it was still safe for them. And two, there were three underground lords (and lady), and four people in total who knew magic and could catch up to whomever was going to hurt them in seconds then pummel them into the afterlife without a second thought.

Never mind about the _not_ raining part. It is raining _again_. I'm sitting here, listening to it then I'm like "LE GASP! THE CLOTHES ARE OUTSIDE ON THE LINE!!!"

(_run run, scurry scurry_)

Clothes are soaked and so am I.

(_cries_)

**Kadasa Mori **

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 35**

"Jason?"

The man continued walking. "I said go away Kara!"

"You did not," she muttered to herself, walking up behind him, a hand reaching for his shoulder. She jumped when he spun around, grabbing her wrist and growling.

"Leave me be."

She scowled. "I'm _trying_ to be nice and see if you're okay!"

"Well I don't _need_ nice at the moment so scram."


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

Kira and Alan returned to Goblin Castle at quarter to one. They found Sarah and Jareth out cold on the couches, wrappers from candies everywhere and all three girls sprawled on the floor, drooling, Edmund asleep in his playpen. They smiled and lay blankets over to the two adults, carrying the kids back home.

Kira grinned at Alan. "I think they expected us home sooner to deal with the sugar rush."

He chuckled. "Honestly. Do they think we're stupid?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 35 (November 22nd)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Humming to herself, Sarah headed for the library. It was getting chilly out and sitting in front of a fire with a mug of hot chocolate and a good book sounded like the perfect thing at the moment. She turned into the library and found Jareth lounging across the armrests of the recliner, Kira lying in Alan's lap as they argued about… something or another, Jason sitting in the window and looking outside.

Sarah grinned as she spotted _her_ chair seated right beside the fire. She hurried over and flopped into it, then turned to Jareth who raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. She grinned. "Sitting in front of a flickering fire on a cold day is one of the best things ever."

He rolled his eyes. "Right behind chocolate?"

"Of course!"

"You and your chocolate…"

She scowled at him. "And what's that supposed to mean? Chocolate is life giving and wonderfully awesome!"

"Hn." He held out a hand, a mug of steaming hot chocolate appearing in his hand.

Her eyes narrowed before she reached out and snatched it quickly. "Fine. I forgive you. Damn you and the power of chocolate." She sipped at it to hide her grin as he unsuccessfully tried to suppress a laugh.

"Hello all," Kara announced dully as she stepped into the room. She froze spotting Jason who didn't move, staring out the window. Everyone glanced at each other. "What?" Kara asked, crossing her arms. "No jumping at me like usual today?"

"I'm not in the mood Kara."

Jareth and Alan glanced at him quickly, Sarah blinking in confusion and Kira sitting up quickly. Kara raised an eyebrow looking confused (and to Sarah a little worried). "Excuse me?"

He growled getting to his feet and stalking towards the door. "I'm not in the mood."

"Hey." She grabbed his arm. "What's your prob-"

"Let. Go." He growled darkly. She let go quickly, eyes wide. "When I said I wasn't in the mood, I _meant_ it." His gaze flickered over everyone staring at him. "That goes for all of you."

"What's wrong?" Kara asked quietly, now looking very worried.

He smiled sarcastically. "My people are being killed everyday and the council is taking their bloody good time deciding on whether or not to aid my country." He laughed darkly. "So far almost two hundred have been killed… in a _month_."

All eyes widened. "Have you told the high council yet?" Alan asked quickly.

"Of course I have! I told them three weeks ago there were twenty slaughters in a day! They didn't listen, so now, I have to figure out how to get my soldiers trained and ready for battle in the next _week_ before the rest of my country is slaughtered off due to some unknown villain. So, as I said before, I'm really, _really_ not in the mood." He turned on his heel and stalked off.

Kara shifted uncomfortably for a minute before glancing around the room. When no one moved, she took a deep breath then hurried after him. Jareth got to his feet. "I'll be back later." he announced before he disappeared.

Alan let out a slow breath, running a hand through his hair. Kira shuddered. "I've never seen him that angry…" she murmured.

"Oh I have, and that was just the tip of his anger scale."

Sarah and Kira turned to him quickly. "What?!"

"That was nothing compared to Jason angry. Jareth angry is terrifying and you think you're about to die. Jason angry is torturous where you know you'll die but it won't be pleasant."

"When was he that angry?" Kira asked.

"Remember when Kara had gotten a black eye?" Kira nodded. "Well it wasn't because she fell off her horse on the way to visit. Some guy punched her."

"What?!"

"Yeah. He knocked her over and she leapt up shouting at him for his horrid manners so he punched her. She fell over and Jason walked over." Alan shuddered. "I almost went suicidal on the spot just to get out of his range."

Kira frowned the shook her head. "No… can't really imagine it."

"Just be glad you can't. Gave me nightmares for a week."

Deciding it was time to lighten the mood, Sarah leaned back into her chair and tossed her legs over the arm rest, kicking them softly. "D'ya think he'd be a good match against Toroku in a fight?"

Kira and Alan laughed. "I think he'd steal Toroku's teddy bear and win by default."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kara hurried down the hallway. _Damn it… he's usually such a slug but when he wants to hide he can't be found he moves so fast!_ She spun around the corner and spotted him a few doors down. "Jason!"

The man continued walking. "I said go away Kara!"

"You did not," she muttered to herself, walking up behind him, a hand reaching for his shoulder. She jumped when he spun around, grabbing her wrist and growling.

"Leave me be."

She scowled, tearing her wrist back. "I'm _trying_ to be nice and see if you're okay!"

"Well I don't _need_ nice at the moment so scram." He turned on his heel to walk away.

She snarled, jumping in front of him and shoving him back. "You're the one who's always trying to make me pay attention to you! I finally am and you're pushing me away?! What's _wrong_ with you?!"

He scowled darkly before he shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I don't know."

Her anger dissipated and she sighed and grabbed his wrist. "Come on. We'll steal Sarah's spot for the evening."

Now sitting on the hill overlooking the pond, Kara glanced at him. He had his legs drawn up, arms folded on the top of his knees, face stuffed in the crook of one arm. "So…" Kira murmured, sitting Indian style and plucking at a dandelion.

"I _told_ the council what was happening. They didn't do _anything_."

She sighed. "Jason… you as well as I know there are few council members who listen to anything besides how much money they'll be making. Most members don't get elected by the public, but by their money. Didn't you try to talk to father? He could help."

"He's got enough to work with."

"But he'd help! Or get someone reliable to help!"

"But you forget… I can't just skip the lower members of the High Council. They must decide before he can." She sighed heavily, looking at her feet. "Besides," he smiled faintly at her. "It would be like I was cheating if I were to ask favors."

She rolled her eyes. "Just like you to think that." She got to her feet, motioning towards the dying sun. "It's almost dinner. Let's get some food."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah stepped into the kitchen and found everyone seated at the table, getting ready to eat. Jason was silently picking at his food, Kara seated beside him, glancing at him in worry. Jareth stepped into the room.

"Jason." The man glanced up at him. "You'll have three hundred troops in your country in two days."

Jason's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Wha?"

"The High Council apologizes _deeply_ for the wait and says that if you need anything else to contact them."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "How the hell did you do that?"

Jareth smirked wickedly. "It pays to have blackmail on _everyone_."

Sarah had the sudden flash of Jareth standing in front of a desk filled with important people sweating bullets while he calmly rolled a crystal around his palm and recited his orders.

Jason smiled sheepishly. "Thank you Jareth."

"Bah. You owe me."

The amber eyed man pouted. "Thanks a lot Jareth."

Jareth grinned then sat beside Sarah. "Sarah. I have a visitor who would like to meet you after dinner."

She blinked the grinned. "Really? Who?"

"Now that I can not say, only that he is eager to meet you."

She pouted and poked him with her fork. "Jareth. It's not nice to keep secrets."

"Who ever said I was nice?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Following after him into the library, Sarah blinked. A man, probably the same age looking as Jareth, sat in the chair by the fire. He turned, the flames reflecting in his onyx eyes, Sarah holding back a frown at the demonic look. "Ah. Is this her?" he asked in an accent she couldn't place. He got to his feet smoothly and practically _glided_ over.

"This is Sarah Williams," Jareth announced.

The man cocked his head. Black hair was pulled into a low ponytail and he wore a black jacket with an elegant silver design on the front, falling like a cloak behind his legs, black pants and black boots. His skin wasn't pale but it wasn't tan, kind of like a person who hadn't been out in the sun a lot recently.

She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Didn't your mom ever tell you staring was rude?"

He blinked in surprise then raised an eyebrow and turned to Jareth. "Is she normally so objective?" he murmured as though taking great care not to open his mouth too far.

Sarah pouted, crossing her arms angrily as Jareth sighed and nodded. "Sarah, this is-"

"Daederath, my lady," he said coolly, bowing stiffly over one arm.

"Daederath is _not_ a fae or a mortal," Jareth said with a slight grin as Sarah looked confused momentarily.

Sarah blinked and turned to the man. "Then what are you?"

He lifted his head. "I'm a vampire."

"You're a vampire?!" Sarah repeated excitedly.

The man raised a thin eyebrow then nodded. "I am."

She squealed. "Oh my gosh! I have a question for you!"

Jareth saw him barely contain a heavy sigh. "Yes?"

"How did mortals get the ideas that garlic and crosses and stuff actually worked?"

He blinked, as though not expecting that. "Oh… well someone went up there and told them those worked." He grinned wickedly, fangs showing. "But it just makes us laugh when they try it so we don't disclaim it."

"But wouldn't it be fun to have them swing a piece of garlic at you and you catch it and just be like, 'yeah. That doesn't work lady,' and have them freak out and stuff?"

His grin increased tenfold. "I think I may begin to like you mortal."

Sarah just waved a hand. "Bah. I get that all the time."

Jareth rolled his eyes and bopped her on the head. "Stop preening. You told Emily that you'd take her and her sisters for a walk after dinner. I believe they're waiting."

Sarah blinked then squealed. "Oh my god!" She turned on her heel racing out of the room. She popped back in. "Nice to meet you!" she shouted before she raced back out once more.

Jareth turned to the vampire. "So?"

He grinned widely. "For the sake of talking to that mortal some more, you have the King of Darkness on your side."

Jareth nodded. "Thank you."

The vampire gave a half shrug, walking over to the window. "Things are dividing. We know war is coming. My country has picked a side. All you have to do is win to keep us here."

Jareth sighed, barely keeping from rolling his eyes. "So… you go by Daederath now?"

The vampire's gaze flickered back to him before a slow smirk crossed his features. "What would she do if I told her I was _the_ Count Dracula?"

"Probably shriek… loudly."

He grinned widely, fangs showing. "I will leave that little piece of info until another time."

_I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME AND TAKE YOU AWAY AND OUT OF MY LIFE!!!_

Jareth sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "Forgive me Count, but I am afraid I must take my leave. A mortal is calling me."

The vampire nodded once. "I shall meet with you later." He bowed, shadows crawling up his skin and pulling him into the darkness. After a moment, nothing was there.

Jareth sighed and shook his head. "Vampires…" he murmured before transforming into an owl and flying out the window and towards the aboveground.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah hummed to herself as she headed for the throne room. She hadn't seen Jareth in awhile (about forty-five minutes) and needed some entertainment. Turning the corner she found Jareth's back to her. She blinked then grinned and leapt at him, arms wrapping around his neck. He stiffened and she giggled.

"Allo!" He just glanced at her then back in front of him. She looked then inhaled sharply. He grabbed her arms before she could tear towards the young girl.

She couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve years old. Her shirt was bloodied from a wound on her head, the nurse currently patching her up, tears streaming down her face. Almost every piece of skin showing was black and blue. Sarah struggled, trying to get to the girl. Jareth grabbed her upper arm and she hid a wince at the vice-like grip as he dragged her out of the room.

"Not. Now." he growled darkly. Sarah swallowed and he realized he was scaring her and took a deep breath, rubbing his temples. "The rules of the game state that I can not touch those who wish away others." He looked at her as she blinked in confusion. He rolled his eyes. "_**I**_ can't Sarah."

Her eyes lit up. "But I-"

"And I can't _tell_ anyone to go aboveground." She just smirked wickedly and held out a hand. He created a crystal. As she reached for it, his other hand grabbed hers. "Be careful."

She scoffed. "What do you take me for? A fool?"

He grinned wickedly. "But of course."

Her eyes flared angrily and she opened her mouth but he shoved the crystal into her palm before she could say anything. He let out a short laugh before turning back to the matter at hand, just imagining the brunette cursing him at the very second.

Sarah panted heavy after her near silent curse out. Taking a deep breath she looked around her surroundings. Scowling, she realized he'd placed her in the middle of a dark street and she had no idea where this guy lived. Something shivered in her hand and she looked down, the crystal dissolving into a piece of paper with the address on it and a necklace. She latched the necklace around her neck then looked at the paper.

Grinning, she hurried towards the home, a simple two story respective home. Climbing the stairs, she grabbed the handle of the front door and silently turned. It was locked.

She stepped back and ran a hand through her hair before an idea sparked. Calling her magic to a single fingertip she put her finger near the lock and turned it. A near-silent click informed her that the door was unlocked and it swung open. She stepped inside the house and looked around the dark floor before making her way up the stairs.

At the end of the hall she could hear a television playing. She stalked towards that room and peered in. A man was seated on a couch in front of the television, a bottle in one hand, remote in the other, scowling as if the show had wronged him in some way. She growled darkly and stepped in, slamming the door behind her.

He leapt to his feet, spinning, eyes wide. They narrowed after a moment. "And who the hell are you?!"

She smiled softly and held up her hand, a green tinted crystal rolling around her palm. "I believe my friend was here earlier. He might have offered your dreams in return for your child?"

The man blinked then nodded. "Yeah. The blond legging-wearing freak! He said he'd give me my dreams! You givin' me my beach house, car and money yet?"

"No. I'm here to give you something way better than money."

He took a step back. "O-oh? What?"

"Your nightmares." Her smile fell quickly, replaced with a snarl as the crystal burst into flame. He inhaled sharply. A moment later there was a high-pitched scream before everything went silent.

Sarah scowled, leaving him cowering in the corner. She glanced at her hands in slight worry. The crystal she'd created had turned a dark, almost black emerald before it hit him. It had caused him to feel all of the abuse he'd put the little girl through, though nothing showed physically.

Frowning once more she shook her hands and began exploring, trying to find… ah ha! She grinned as she hit the jack pot. Clutching it in her hands, she squeezed her necklace to head back.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth sighed, running a gloved hand through his hair, wondering where Sarah was. A hand on his arm made him jump and turn to find her standing there. "Is he dead?"

She looked startled as though that thought hadn't even occurred before she shook her head. "Traumatized and will need counseling, but not dead." She stepped past him into the room and towards the girl. "Hey there." The girl turned to Sarah, eyes wide and overflowing with tears.

Sarah smiled warmly and pulled out her prize. "Look what I found." The girl blinked at the cream colored teddy bear then held out her hands. Sarah handed it to her and she hugged it tightly. She sat beside her. "What's its name?"

"Melvin," the girl muttered.

Sarah smiled. "Melvin's a very nice bear."

The girl nodded. "My mommy gave him to me."

"Was your mommy very nice?"

The little girl nodded quickly, smiling. "My mommy was the nicest!"

Sarah giggled. "My name's Sarah. What's yours?"

"Ashley."

"Well Ashley is a very pretty name." The girl giggled, hiding her face in the bear. "Can I call you Ash for short?" She nodded. "Good! Ashley's far too long to pronounce and Ash is much cuter." The girl giggled again.

Jareth sighed and shook his head from the entryway. "She really works wonders doesn't she?" Alan asked, leaning beside him.

Jareth chuckled. "Yes she does." Sarah glanced at him, feeling his stare, then grinned widely before turning to the little girl and saying something to make her laugh again.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hey Jareth?" He turned from him book and found Sarah standing there wringing her hands.

"Sarah. What's the matter?"

"I…" She hurriedly shut the door and hurried towards him. "When I was aboveground I created a crystal."

He raised an eyebrow when she didn't elaborate. "And?"

"It was almost black!"

"So?"

"_Jareth_! Is that bad?!"

He sat back with a sigh. "No. It just means that you were angry. Your magic will be affected by your mood."

She put her hands on her hips angrily. "And you didn't find reason to tell me this until _after_ the fact?" He nodded. "Why?!"

"Because I was hoping if you'd been angry at me, the color change would startle you."

She blinked then her eyes narrowed and a dark flame formed in her hands. It transformed into a mega super soaker. "I'm gonna kill you!!!"

He disappeared quickly and she blinked before shrieking as water hit her in the back of the head. He grinned and took off out of the library. She raced down the hall, checking in each room, frowning when she couldn't find him.

As she peered around the doors to the dining room she got hit in the face with a jet of water. She leapt into the room to find him hiding behind the overturned table.

"We're having a party!!!" Kira announced as she threw open the doors loudly.

Jareth and Sarah turned to her, the first raising an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked dully.

"Erm… because… because we can." She put her hands on her hips and gave a nod.

"Thursday is Thanksgiving," Sarah chirped. "We could have a thanksgiving party."

Jareth scowled and pulled the trigger, the brunette squealing as water hit her face. "Don't give her ideas!"

"Don't get me wet!!!" Sarah yelled, retaliating quickly. Kira rolled her eyes and turned to go find Kara.

Their game continued until Sarah got fed up with Jareth's taunting and threw her super soaker, hitting Jason as he entered the room. He wailed and created his own super soaker throwing it at Sarah who created water balloons, hiding behind her makeshift fort (a pile of cardboard boxes) and throwing them at the other team.

Kara stepped into the room and shrieking, falling to the ground as she was almost smacked with a water jet.

Sarah quickly tugged her behind the fort, which had been upgraded to wooden boxes.

"This is war!" Sarah called at Jareth who frowned momentarily, recalling Dracula's warning.

He was jerked back into the game was a chocolate cake flew by his head. He turned quickly to Sarah who grinned wickedly. "If it's a waterfood fight she wants," he said, creating a plate of cupcakes, "it's a waterfood fight she'll get."

"Waterfood?" Jason asked. "Don't you mean Waterford-" He was smacked in the head by a pizza and began yelling at the other team, pitching cookies at them.

Jareth just grinned in satisfaction as Sarah grimaced at the icing in her hair. _Revenge is so sweet…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

(_squeals_) Here am I, just writing along, the bottom of the page getting nearer, when I'm like 'hm… how long is this puppy?' (and yes I _did_ think 'puppy') And I check it and it's 5 PAGES LONG! wOOt!

As you might have guessed, every five pages is a complete chapter for me. So I'm like, wOOt! I can update again!

Yeaup… not much else to add… cept I just _had_ to add Dracula in. Anyone see Van Helsing? Dracula roxed! (glomps) Vampires probably won't play a huge part, like the centaurs and panthers, but I figured I should add them anyways. And Ashley is kinda just… there… O.o why do I add so many characters?

**Kadasa Mori **

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 36**

"Jareth!" Groggily opening his eyes, he lifted his head off his pillow looking towards the crystal orb on his desk. It was glowing brightly, all the gems around the bottom glowed brightly, each color representing a certain area. He flopped back onto his pillow wearily, glancing at the clock and reading '2.57 am.'

"Jareth! Jareth wake up!"

He scowled and rubbed his head walking over and flopping into his chair. "Jason… if this is another one of your crazy dreams I'm going to break your head."

"No! Jareth the troops your father sent! They've been attacked!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time:**

Their game continued until Sarah got fed up with Jareth's taunting and threw her super soaker, hitting Jason as he entered the room. He wailed and created his own super soaker throwing it at Sarah who created water balloons, hiding behind her makeshift fort (a pile of cardboard boxes) and throwing them at the other team.

Kara stepped into the room and shrieking, falling to the ground as she was almost smacked with a water jet.

Sarah quickly tugged her behind the fort, which had been upgraded to wooden boxes.

"This is war!" Sarah called at Jareth who frowned momentarily, recalling Dracula's warning.

He was jerked back into the game when (_Thanks Imadokichild_!!!) a chocolate cake flew by his head. He turned quickly to Sarah who grinned wickedly. "If it's a waterfood fight she wants," he said, creating a plate of cupcakes, "it's a waterfood fight she'll get."

"Waterfood?" Jason asked. "Don't you mean Waterford-" He was smacked in the head by a pizza and began yelling at the other team, pitching cookies at them.

Jareth just grinned in satisfaction as Sarah grimaced at the icing in her hair. _Revenge is so sweet…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 36 (November 24****th**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Jareth!" Groggily opening his eyes, he lifted his head off his pillow looking towards the crystal orb on his desk. It was glowing brightly, all the gems around the bottom glowed brightly, each color representing a certain area. He flopped back onto his pillow wearily, glancing at the clock and reading '4.57 am.'

"Jareth! Jareth wake up!" Jareth growled darkly.

The last time Jason had used the council communications he'd needed to inform everyone, at _3.51 in the morning_, of his dream where he'd been traveling through a land of pink cotton candy when a sliver of cheese began running towards him, roaring like a dinosaur. He'd screamed and ran the other way only to be attacked by flying pieces of butter, claws grasping bomb-like biscuits. One of them exploded in front of him and he woke up.

Of course it had taken nearly an hour for him to tell that entire story. When he finished, Jareth had been twitching, trying to restrain himself from slaughtering his friend. Kira had been laughing hysterically in the background, Alan chuckling every so often.

Ikkakujuu was managing a near silent giggle and Honou could be heard snoring softly. Ryuu said in a dull but amazingly sarcastic tone "I wish _my_ dreams were that wonderfully imaginative," before his light went out.

Taka's light had turned off after the first few minutes, Washi's several minutes after that. Toroku's had been on for a total of ten seconds before he'd disappeared. Kaigan managed a strained, "that sounds wonderful Jason… have a good night…" before he left as well.

"Jareth!" Jason had wailed. "I can't sleep! I'm afraid the cotton candy land monsters will eat me!"

"Jason… you have three seconds to go away before I _kill_ you… _violently_…" He 'eeped' then quickly hurried away, the light going dull.

That had been only a few months ago. He couldn't have forgotten the threat so quickly.

Jareth scowled and rubbed his head walking over and flopping into his chair. "Jason… if this is another one of your crazy dreams I'm going to break your head."

"No! Jareth the troops your father sent! They've been attacked!"

Jareth's eyes flashed opened, awake now. "What?"

"They-they were… oh god… get him into the tent before he bleeds out!"

"Jason!" came Ikkakujuu's voice over the orb. "Do you need aid?"

"Yes!" he shouted. "Get here now! We're at the intersection between my lands, your father's lands and Washi and Taka's lands."

"We'll be there momentarily to help you," Washi said. Washi and Taka's gems went out.

Jareth pulled on a shirt and his gloves. "I'm leaving right now. Are Kira and Alan aware?"

"We're here Jareth," Kira said.

"Kira, you stay with the kids. Alan, you meet me here."

"Be there in second." Alan's gem went out.

"Unfortunately," Toroku's voice came over the connection. "I'm not able to leave. My apologies." His gem went out.

"I will bring aid along when I arrive," Kaigan announced, his gem going out. Ryuu's gem was already out, signaling he'd headed for the area, Honou's as well.

Jareth grabbed his portable council orb and stuffed it into his pocket. He raced out of the room bumping into Sarah in the hallway. She blinked blurrily and yawned, rubbing her face. "J'reth?" she mumbled. "G'ing sum'ere?"

"Yes. I will be back in a few hours though," he replied, stepping around her.

"M'kay…" She smiled prettily. "See ya…" She stumbled down the hallway and he turned the corner only for Rica to run into him.

"Damn it. Sorry milord!" She bowed quickly. "Sarah!" Rica roared. "I told you, you couldn't stay up the entire night! Don't fall out a window!"

Rolling his eyes, he raced for the front door, disappearing as soon as he stepped through, reappearing on a battle field. His eyes widened as he looked around at the destruction around him. Ikkakujuu was already there, healing as many as she could, Kara right beside her. Washi and Kaigan were helping bandage the wounded while Honou and Alan carried those that couldn't to the tent. Ryuu was burning the dead while others wrote down who they were on their jars.

A nearby soldier was struggling to walk, his entire left leg bent at an odd angle, face pale and blood flowing down his leg. Jareth grabbed his arm, dark amusement filling him when the soldier turned to give a thanks and paled even more, recognizing his face. "I don't believe you should be standing on that," he droned dully. The soldier swallowed and nodded but accepted Jareth's help in getting him to the tent.

He helped several others to the tent before he noticed Kara was paling, blinking rapidly and swallowing nausea back. A scowl formed on his face and he dropped the soldier in his hands off onto someone else and strode over quickly, kneeling beside her. "Kara."

She hid the jump well and turned to him. "Jareth. When did you get here?"

"Recently. You need to slow down."

She scowled and turned to the man she was working on. "I'm fine."

"Kara."

Gritting her teeth she turned to him. "I just need some water."

He nodded and hurried off, finding her some and bringing it back. She downed half the bottle and took a deep breath before irritably brushing away her hair, pulling out a loose strand as she did. It glowed warmly, a strawberry gold color, turning into a needle and a spool of thread. She set them on the blanket then placed her hands together as though praying. Her hands glowed the same color.

As she pulled them apart, the glow disappeared from her hands, reappearing between them as a clean cloth which she used to quickly clean the wound, then used the needle and thread to sew it shut. She turned to Jareth and nodded before scurrying to the next victim. Jareth turned and hurried off to help transport those in no severe situation to the tents.

Several hours later, he sat on a barrel, letting out a deep sigh. He'd used a bit too much energy in too short a time and he really just needed to get back to his lands to heal himself. The sun had rose about twenty minutes ago so the area was lit in morning light. Many of the soldiers were either lying inside the tent, their little injuries and broken bones already bandaged and put in casts. The more serious ones were still lying where they'd fallen, on blankets of course, everyone too afraid to move them before they knew they could.

"Jareth." He found Jason beside him. "We need to speak." He led him over to an empty tent, sitting on one of the chairs. Jareth crossed his arms, gaze outside. "Jareth…" He turned to Jason who looked up at him sadly. "You know this is proof…" Jareth looked away angrily. "Jareth… no one else knew… He didn't even come to _help_ us…"

Jareth opened his mouth then snapped it shut. "I… he's part of the council Jason! I can't just condemn him to treachery without proper proof! All we have is circumstantial."

Jason's eyes flared angrily, aware a few of the council members had hurried towards the tent to see what else they could do. "More proof?! Jareth! His brother-in-law held the codes to the High Council Treasury! His brother-in-law was killed _after_ being seen arguing with him! He doesn't show up to meetings anymore! No one knows what's going on with his lands! Every time he comes here he picks a fight with you! Now he can't even show up to help! How much more proof do you nee-"

Screams outside shattered the argument and they both raced for them, finding a group of attacking enemy soldiers. They didn't make it far into the camp, quickly slain. Jareth frowned. _Why would the attack several hundred soldiers and several council members with only a dozen people?_

A soldier closest to the enemy frowned, leaning down. "This one's… ticking…" Everyone paled as the soldier swallowed then quickly ripped open his shirt. "Goddess above… RUN!" he screamed, everyone tearing away as fast as they could.

Jareth and Jason spun, racing for the ditch with everyone around them, diving into it, pressing against the side and curling up, protecting their heads as twelve explosions rocked the world. After they died down and all the dirt rained down from the sky, he cautiously peered over the edge, grimacing as he saw what was left.

Jason crawled up over the edge, eyes wide, shoulders drooping. Jareth slowly climbed up beside him, whomever was still alive cautiously walking around the copper battlefield. Jason slowly turned to Jareth and gave him a weary look. "Do you need any more _proof_?"

Jareth shut eyes with a sigh. "Jason…"

"NO!" he shouted uncharacteristically, more than a few people turning to look. "I've been patient Jareth! It ends now! No more meetings, no more conversations until something is done." Jason stepped back scowling darkly and hissed, "the Lands of the Realm of the Sun withdraws its support."

Jareth's eyes widened and he opened his mouth but Jason spun on his heel and stormed off.

"Jareth?" Kara asked in concern. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Kara." He spun on his heel. "But it seems I'm not welcome anymore. I'll see you later."

"Wait! Jar-"

He materialized in his room, shoulders tense, breathing heavy. He inhaled sharply and let out a howl, creating the largest crystal he could and flinging it at the wall, satisfied when it shattered into a million pieces which slowly disintegrated. _They attacked Jason's soldiers, made him doubt me, separated an ally… what's next?_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah leapt three feet from her chair she'd collapsed into (been forced into by Rica after nearly falling out three windows, getting lost in the castle and nearly breaking her neck almost falling down the stairs), grasping at the arm rests tightly to keep from falling as the howl echoed through the castle followed by shattering.

A few maids squeaked outside her room and raced in the opposite direction. She swallowed and glanced into the hallway, finding it deserted. She wrung her hands, a habit she was picking up from Kira before she hurried towards Jareth's room.

She slowly opened the door. "Um… Jareth? You… okay?" He didn't seem to hear her, facing the opposite wall, hands fisted at his side and trembling. She quietly stepped forward and reached out to grab his arm. "Jareth?"

"Get away from me!" he snarled darkly, eyes flashing dangerously as he spun, fangs out. Her eyes widened and she yelped, stumbling backwards and landing on the ground. His eyes widened as well before he sighed heavily, falling to the ground before her and hanging his head. "I'm sorry Sarah." She just stared at him. "Someone attacked the troops heading to help Jason… killed almost all of them… and Jason just withdrew himself from the council…" He looked up at her. "They're leaking information Sarah… someone in the council… someone that we _trust_."

She felt her chest tighten and she crawled forward, pulling him into a hug, her chin on his head. He wrapped his arms around her. "Who?"

"I don't know… I can't trust anyone now…"

"Yes you can."

"No. I can't. If I put trust into the wrong person… I can kill everyone else…"

"You still have someone else." He looked up at her and she smiled. "You still have me."

He smiled back warmly and hugged her. "That I do."

She noticed something on the table beside her and grabbed it and offering it him. "And you have Mr. Owl."

He looked down in surprise at the stuffed toy then let out a bark of laughter. "Mr. Owl?"

"Sure. Have you named him yet?"

"No… should I have?"

"Of course you should! He needs a name… something that will strike fear into all who hear of it!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Dagor?"

"No… how bout Hippopotamus?"

Both eyebrows rose. "Hippo…potamus?"

"Yes." She took the owl, petting its head. "Hippo for short." He just stared then started laughing.

He dragged her into a hug. "Thank you Sarah," he whispered against her hair.

She flushed and giggled. "You're welcome… thank Hippo too."

He pulled away, seating himself beside her, an arm still around her shoulders. He took the owl in the other hand. "Thank you Hippo." He raised an eyebrow then turned to Sarah. "Do you have some obsession with naming things after creatures they don't resemble in the least?"

"Of course I do! I mean, look at Kat! She named that stuffed cat 'Tree.'"

"She must have been around you far too long. You've tainted her."

Sarah giggled. "That's the idea." She got to her feet and held out her hands. He grabbed them and got to his feet. "Come on. There's a party we need to get ready for."

He groaned as she tried to drag him out the door. "Do we _have_ to?"

"Yes! Or Kira will decapitate us! I don't know about you but I rather like my head _on_ my shoulders!" He winced, rubbing his neck before following after her reluctantly. She giggled, swinging his hand heading for the ball room.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A few hours later found Sarah smoothing out her dress, humming to herself happily. "My lady." She yelped and leapt into the air, spinning to find Jareth grinning at her.

She scowled and planted her hands on her hips. "And just what was that for?"

He shrugged, holding out a hand. "Mere amusement." She pouted and took it, reappearing in front of the room. He paused just outside the doors and turned to her, bowing slightly. "Would you leave one dance for me?"

She blinked then flushed furiously, playing with the edges of her sleeves. "S-sure." He grinned at her and held out his arm. Still blushing she took it, stepping into the room. The music was lively and there were a ton of dancers on the floor already, people either clapping along or talking with one another.

"Sarah!" She turned to Kira who was dragging Evie along with her. "Care for a walk in the gardens?"

Sarah glanced at Jareth who smirked. "Remember. You promised."

She winked and tapped his nose. "I remember. I'll be back later." He chuckled, spotting Alan and heading in the man's direction.

Kira suddenly yelped, putting a hand to her stomach. "Ouch! Damn it. This baby kicks hard!" she complained. Sarah and Evie laughed, each hooking an arm around one of Kira's and helping the woman outside.

As they passed through the doors and into the gardens, Ryuu stepped around the corner. He bumped into Evie who flushed and smiled prettily, nodding her greeting, getting a nod in return before the stoic dragon disappeared into the party.

Sarah grinned mischievously as they turned the corner, heading deeper into the gardens hidden from sight of the castle. "Oooh. I heard a rumor!!!"

Kira giggled. "Oooh! Tell-tell!!!"

"I heard Evie has her sights set on a cute dragon from the mountains!" Kira burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Sarah glanced at her in confusion before turning back to Evie.

Evie flushed. "No!"

"Evie's embarrassed!" Sarah chirped.

The bookworm flushed further and slapped her hands over her face. "No!!!"

Kira stopped laughing long enough to spit out, "Evie! Just tell her already!"

Sarah blinked. "Tell me what?"

Evie grinned sheepishly. "Ryuu and I have been going out for a few years now…"

Sarah blinked then cursed. "Now I can't tease you anymore!" Evie just grinned, Kira slowing down her breathing and rubbing her stomach. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Now I feel stupid trying to set you two up this entire time!"

Evie shrugged. "It was amusing to watch you try to hint it to us. Even Ryuu thought it was funny."

"So you two really like each other?"

"Yes. We just enjoy quietness and relaxing." Evie sent her a mock glare. "Something I _never_ get around you."

Sarah scowled and opened her mouth but all that came out was a sharp gasp as a sword jabbed above her shoulder and into Evie's left shoulder. Evie let out a pained shriek and fell to the ground.

Kira gasped then grabbed at Evie. "Evie!"

Sarah spun, fist forming. The man caught it squeezing tightly. She let out a holler and tried to kick at him. He growled and smacked the back of her head with the handle of his sword. She crumpled to the ground.

Kira leapt to her feet, drawing her own dagger. With a snarl she leapt at her attacker the best she could. He sneered, stepping aside from the swipe and hit her wrist, grabbing the knife and embedding it in her stomach. She let out a shrill scream of horror and pain, stumbling backwards and falling on the ground.

He gathered up Sarah, glared down at Evie and Kira before disappearing. "No…Sarah!!!" Evie screamed.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He sighed as he watched the party. "Nice party my Lord!" He nodded to the couple and sighed again. Where was Sarah? He needed someone to torment… and she'd promised a dance…. He felt his shoulders sag a bit. He'd been looking forward to that.

"JARETH!!!" a scream split the air and all turned to the doorway as a girl stumbled in, bleeding and crying. "Jareth!" she cried again, spotting him racing through the crowd. She dropped to the ground.

"Evie? What's wrong?" Ryuu asked, kneeling next to her as Jareth shoved through the last of the crowd.

"He's got her!" she cried, tears pouring down her cheeks, right hand clasped to her bleeding shoulder.

Jareth froze. "What?"

"He's got her!" she repeated and let out a shrill cry. "He kidnapped Sarah!!!"

"What?" he repeated breathlessly.

Evie turned to Alan who had come rushing up. "Alan!" she cried. "Hurry!" She got to her feet, stumbling.

"Evie! Sit still!" Ryuu ordered.

"Kira!"

Alan's eyes widened. "What?"

"Hurry! Hurry!" They all raced outside to Kira who was crying, holding her bleeding stomach.

"Kira!" Alan shouted, racing to her side. "Oh my god… are you all right?"

She looked up through teary eyes. "Alan… the baby… they…" She burst out into loud heaving sobs, Alan looking close to it.

He swallowed and turned. "Where's Kaku?" he asked.

"Right here Alan," Ikkakujuu breathed, looking close to tears herself. She knelt next to Kira, her eyes going completely white, a lavender glow going from her hands to Kira.

"I kept everyone inside," Washi said as he walked up to the scene. "And I-oh goddess! Kira! Are you okay?"

Jareth stayed where he was, jaw clenched. Evie clung to Ryuu, face in his chest, only her shaking shoulders evidence of her cries. The glowing stopped. Ikkakujuu looked up at Kira who looked at her hopefully. She looked away quickly. Kira let out a loud wail, burying her face back into Alan's shoulder. He buried his face into her neck, holding her tightly.

Ikkakujuu stepped back quickly, tears coming to her own eyes. She walked over to Evie and quickly healed her shoulder. "Jareth?" she asked quietly. He didn't move, just staring into the darkness. "Jareth… please… you need to go back inside… Jar-"

He shot her a dark glare. "Don't tell me what to do." he whispered so ferociously Evie turned from Ryuu's shirt to look at him, eyes wide. Even Ryuu stepped back. He strode past them and back towards the party. He flung the door open so roughly that it cracked the stone behind it. Everyone turned.

"Jareth?" someone asked. "What happened? Is Kira ok-"

He snarled at them, fangs showing, eyes glowing dangerously. They swallowed and stepped back. "I would advise you all to leave me alone," he hissed and disappeared. Jareth snarled as he tore apart his room, shredding his mattress, dismantling his dresser, smashing windows and mirrors.

He reached for the stuffed owl on his bed, ready to wring its neck and rip its head off but he stopped, staring at it. He released the death grip on it, flattening the fur. A moment later he clutched it tightly to his chest as he dropped to the ground. He stared sightlessly then brought the owl to his face.

Just opening the door, Kara bit her lip, seeing his shoulders tremble. She soundlessly stepped to him, hand reaching for his shoulder, then pulling back before she knelt next to him. "Jareth?" she asked softly. He turned, tears brimming dark eyes before he leaned against her shoulder, face still stuffed into the owl. She put an arm around his shoulders and her chin on his head. "Sh… it'll be all right."

The door creaked open, shutting a moment later as Jason knelt in front of Jareth. "We'll find her Jareth… don't worry."

Jareth shook his head. "I should've been with her…"

"You can't be with her all the time Jareth…"

He shook his head again in denial before he fisted his hands and punched the floor leaving a dent in the stone. Kara sighed. "Now why'd you do that?" she murmured, wrapping her hands around his and focusing. Jason watched them glow momentarily before Kara pulled away. "Now get in bed. You need to relax Jareth. We'll find her."

He stumbled onto his bed and put his face in his hands. "Out…"

"Jar-"

"_Out_." She sighed but nodded and squeezed his shoulder before exiting the room.

He glanced at Jason who smiled sadly. "I… I thought they'd come after me seeing as how I wasn't part of the council anymore… guess this entire time… _you've_ been their target." The amber eyed man sighed heavily getting to his feet and heading for the doorway. "Call me if you need me mate," he said as he shut the door behind him.

Jareth growled under his breath before swallowing roughly and standing, walking over to the window and looking up. _I _will_ find you Sarah… and I _will_ slaughter whomever is responsible._ His eyes flashed. _I promise you that…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Now I know this seems all hurried and rushed, but just pretend the party still happened because Kira wanted everyone to calm down and relax because the trauma. But now Kira's traumatized because she just lost the baby! Wah!!! I'm so meannnnnn!!!!!

And Jason figured by publicly announcing he wasn't part of the council and was on his own, the traitor would come to him to kill him and he'd be ready.

And one of my favorite characters is introduced in the next chapter!

And I start a lot of sentences with _and…_

So this chapter starts out at 5 in the morning. (Which, by the way, is an ungodly hour. To all of you who have to be up at 5 in the morning, I give you hugs and glomps. I stayed up all night with my friends and between 4.00 and 6.00 I nearly died. Gwaugh.) By the time Jareth gets back to Goblin Castle it's already 9 o'clock. The party starts at 3 in the afternoon. There. That's lots o' less confusion eh?

**Kadasa Mori **

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 37**

The woman looked up as a young woman was flung into the cell. The girl leapt to her feel as the door slammed shut and raced up to the bars. "Hey! You jerk! That's no way to treat a lady! Hey! Hey you! Fatso! I'm talking to you! Hey!... I know where you live!!!" The door slammed shut, it echoing in the dungeons.

The brunette scowled and stepped back, crossing her arms angrily before realizing she wasn't alone. "Oh! Hi! My name's Sarah! What's yours?"

The woman smiled softly. "My name is Samra. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sarah."

"You too… though it would be much nicer if we'd met outside these bars."

Samra chuckled. "Quite assuredly so."

..  
The dungeon door suddenly opened, a blanket of light cascading over them. Their eyes widened. "You!" Sarah cried.

The intruder stepped forward with a smirk. "Yes. Me. Were you expecting someone else?".  
.

**P.S.** And if you do review, please leave a note saying who's responsible! I wanna see if I did it right!!!


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"Now get in bed. You need to relax Jareth. We'll find her."

He stumbled onto his bed and put his face in his hands. "Out…"

"Jar-"

"_Out_." She sighed but nodded and squeezed his shoulder before exiting the room.

He glanced at Jason who smiled sadly. "I… I thought they'd come after me seeing as how I wasn't part of the council anymore… guess this entire time… _you've_ been their target." The amber eyed man sighed heavily getting to his feet and heading for the doorway. "Call me if you need me mate," he said as he shut the door behind him.

Jareth growled under his breath before swallowing roughly and standing, walking over to the window and looking up. _I _will_ find you Sarah… and I _will_ slaughter whomever is responsible._ His eyes flashed. _I promise you that…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 37 **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Kidnapping – Day 1 – November 24th **

He was _not_ a happy camper.

His lord had ordered him to kidnap Jareth's mortal and leave. He hadn't wanted to so he made someone else do it. They'd harmed two women in order to do so but been able to keep the kidnapped girl unconscious… until now, _after_ they'd handed her off to him.

"LET ME GO! YOU JERK! I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR HEAD IN WITH A STICK!"

His eyes twitched, wincing as she managed to kick him in the chest again. Thrown over his shoulder, the brunette was screaming at the top of her lungs almost nonstop for about forty-three minutes now and he was starting to get a little annoyed. I mean, who wouldn't, right?

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he snarled, dropping her on the ground. She yelped then darted to her feet and took off. Taking a shaky breath and trying to keep from killing her, he raced after her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her in the direction of her new 'home'. "If you don't shut up I'll kill you!" he snapped at her.

"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!" she shouted at him, using her other hand to claw at his.

He sneered at her. "How the hell am I lying?!"

"If you were gonna kill me you would have already! NOW LET GO!" she shrieked loudly, sending birds into flight. She threw all of her weight back, causing her to fall on the ground but also for him to let go. She spun and began stumbling to her feet but he grabbed her ankle and jerked.

"Would you STOP moving?!" he hissed.

"NO!" she shouted loudly. "LET ME GO!!!"

He realized the mistake of not grabbing her arms as she swung with the heavy branch in her hands and hit him… right where it hurts…

He let out a yelp of pain and collapsed onto the ground. She tore off in the opposite direction, running as fast as she could and mentally cursing Jareth for not teaching her how to transport quickly… or transform into something large with wings or something!

Something tackled her and she screamed as she was flipped onto her back, the hands going around her neck and lifting her into the air, her precious supply of oxygen cut off. "I'm going to KILL you!" he screamed, face still red and in pain as he shook her. She clawed at his hands, kicking wildly, though the force was beginning to slow and her vision darkened.

_Damn… my stupid mouth!_

"That's enough Darium."

The pressure released and her vision cleared, the first being the heavy muscular guard holding onto 'Darium's shoulder. Darium's face was dark and he glowered at the man before finally setting her down. She inhaled sharply, falling to her hands and knees and coughing a few times to get air back into her body.

_Sweet air how I've missed thee…_

"That'll teach ya," Darium muttered angrily.

She scowled then realized the log was at her side, not having dropped it till he tried to strange her. She grabbed it and swung again. He let out a shriek to rival any girl's, falling to the ground in front of her. She darted backwards but collided with another guard and cursed darkly.

Darium glowered at her. "I'll kill you!" he squeaked.

The guard that had held onto his shoulder chuckled. "Let's bring her to the cell boys."

She scowled as she was led towards a looming castle then looked over her shoulder and smirked at Darium who was still curled up on the ground. "Might wanna put some ice on that sweetie!" she called and laughed as he just twitched.

The guard beside her smacked her upside the head. "Shut up."

She scowled, rubbing it. "Don't tell me what to do!" He growled darkly, hand inching towards the sword at his side and she snapped her mouth shut. _Stupid fat guards…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
How long had it been? A week? Two weeks? She was beginning to feel the effects of not seeing green grass and tall trees, a vast sky and a full moon. She shuddered, looking down at her fingers. Even though there was hardly any light, her eyes could see better than most, but that was beginning to fail. Her head throbbed, joints ached and she was pale. Her fingers trembled lightly every few minutes. Not a good sign.

The woman looked up as a young woman was flung into the cell. The girl leapt to her feel as the door slammed shut and raced up to the bars. "Hey! You jerk! That's no way to treat a lady! Hey! Hey you! Fatso! I'm talking to you! Hey!... I know where you live!!!" The door slammed shut, it echoing in the dungeons.

The brunette scowled and stepped back, crossing her arms angrily before realizing she wasn't alone. "Oh! Hi! My name's Sarah! What's yours?"

The woman smiled softly. "My name is Samra. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sarah."

"You too… though it would be much nicer if we'd met outside these bars."

Samra chuckled. "Quite assuredly so."

Sarah walked over and flopped down a few feet away from her against the wall, and rubbed at her neck. "So how's this room?"

"Dry, boring and stone."

"Ah… I'd figured as much. No problems as of yet?"

"None that I've found."

"Do we get fed?"

"Twice a day, sunrise and sunset."

"Good." She rubbed her stomach. "I'm hungry."

Samra made an unpleasant face. "It's not that appetizing."

"Well food is food is food is food. I'm not gonna not eat just because it's yucky. Sides. I need my energy so I can smack whomever put me in here." Sarah cleared her throat, feeling it beginning to ache.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I just… hurt myself."

"How?"

"Some guy was trying to strangle me. Luckily he did not succeed."

Samra gasped and hurried over, kneeling in front of her. "Let me see if I can heal it."

"No need. Save your energy."

"No. I'll do what I can till I can't."

Sarah blinked then grinned. "Alright! Heal away!"

Samra shut her eyes, fingers tapping lightly against Sarah's neck. After a few seconds cool relief washed over the girl and she felt the ache and pressure fading quickly. "Ah… thank you Samra." The woman sat back, panting slightly but looking triumphant (and much healthier in Sarah's opinion).

"You're welcome. The marks aren't gone but they won't hurt anymore."

Sarah grinned. "Yay!"

Samra sat back against the wall and let out a slow breath. "Wow… I haven't done healing magic in a long time…"

"Oh? Can anyone use healing magic?"

"To a point. I'm pretty good at healing, but others can on manage small cuts and bruises." The woman tapped her chin. "There was this one time this guy fell quite a few feet down and his arm bone was-"

Sarah squeaked and slapped her hands over her ears. "No! I don't wanna know!"

Samra giggled. "All right then. I won't tell you."

"Good." They sat in silence for a few moments before Sarah turned to her. "So how'd they get you?"

"Huh?"

"How'd they capture you?"

"Oh… I was sitting with my husband in the garden and he went inside to get something. I heard the bushes rustle behind and spun only feel something hit my head." She shrugged. "When I woke up, I was here."

"Hm…"

"How about you?"

"I was at a party and my friends and I went outside to talk, any make fun of me as usual for being so slow. The guy came up behind me and hurt one of my friends. I tried to stop him but he must've hit my head or something because I blacked out."

Samra frowned. "This man has no honor, sneaking up behind his enemies like that."

"Well, it's smart on his part."

"What?! Why?"

Sarah grinned wickedly at her. "Well if he hadn't snuck up, we would've taken him out."

This caused the woman to hide her laughter. "Very true Miss Sarah."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Several hours later, lying in the middle of the room with her left side facing Samra, Sarah was bored. Not that bored because she'd been chit chatting on and off with Samra for awhile but still… she was _bored_. She'd tried counting all of the stones in the cell and had gotten to seventy-six when she gave up and counted the bars on the door, which there were eleven, and the bars on the tiny window at the top of the room, which there were six.

Sighing heavily once again she glanced at her cell mate who was leaning against the wall, eyes shut but Sarah could tell she was still awake. "So Miss Samra? Do you have any title I should know about?"

The woman opened her eyes and smiled. "Lady of Fog Mountain."

Sarah blinked then her jaw dropped and she sat up quickly. "You're Toroku's wife?!"

Samra chuckled softly. "Yes, surprising as it may be. He does have a heart."

Sarah let out a cry. "That means… that means he isn't behind this."

A frown decorated Samra's features. "Behind what?"

"Behind… how long have you been in here?"

"Well… I was kidnapped on… October the 22nd."

"You've been in here for a month?!"

Samra's eyes widened. "It's been that long?" She looked down. "Toroku must be so worried…"

"Samra." She turned to Sarah who looked extremely serious, a foreign look on her face for Samra had yet to see something other than annoyance or a grin. "What did you know before you were kidnapped?"

Samra cocked her head. "About the darkness entering the Underground? Well… I know in July that the leader of the Northern Panther tribe was killed by a fire creature and someone was attacked by an ice creature. The trolls had been acting up but it was nothing out of the ordinary. They sometimes did. The following month Orion was killed."

"Orion?"

"My brother. He'd been guarding the codes to the High Council Treasury and they found him dead at home." She sighed shakily. "Toroku asked where the codes were. He just wanted to make sure they were in the right hands but everyone took it the wrong way and word spread like wildfire about it. He instantly went to Jareth. Puts a lot of faith in that man I believe. Jareth calmed him down a lot and began spreading the word that no one was guilty and everyone should trust in each other for the time being. There was another council meeting the following month and I was kidnapped the month after that… last month I believe."

"Well… since you've been kidnapped, a lot of things have been happening. Everyone seems on guard. I went to Crystal Lake just the other day and the soldiers were tense. Toroku was yelling at Jareth asking where something was…" Her eyes widened. "That's what it was about!"

"What was about?"

"He was trying to find you! But Jareth either couldn't say or couldn't remember. I'd wondered what riled him up so much. He was looking for this place!"

Samra sighed heavily, drawing her legs up to her chest. "This place is practically unplottable. There are so many spells it's ridiculous."

Sarah snorted. "Not if I have any say in it!"

The woman sent her an amused smile. "Oh? And how will you plot it if you can not get out of it?"

"Well…" She frowned. "I haven't gotten that far yet! Gimme a little while!"

Samra chuckled. "What else has occurred?"

"Well Jason requested troops for his lands, and from what I gathered, they sent a few hundred and almost all were slaughtered in a surprise attack the enemy had planned."

"Which of course only privileged members knew, am I right?"

Sarah nodded. "I think Jason did something though, because I haven't seen him since yesterday and he _always_ spends time bugging the hell out of Kara and everyone."

"Oh… I don't think Jason would ever go against Jareth though Sarah. So don't worry," she assured. "Jason and Jareth have been friends since before they were born."

"So do you know who's behind this?"

"No. He hasn't come down to visit… or he may have… I'm not sure. I've only seen the council once and that was very briefly. Not many of them know Toroku is even married."

"Why?"

"Because… elves are… they're a bit more…"

"Below fae standards?"

"Yes." Samra smiled weakly. "Most fae don't believe elves are their equals."

"Most fae are idiots."

That got a chuckle out of the woman. "Aye. That too."

Sarah grinned then flopped back onto the ground.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Sarah?" She turned quickly from her inspection of a small indentation in the wall. "Where are you from?"

"Well I'm originally from the aboveground. You see, I was wished away so I live with Jareth."

"Oh… wait… Sarah…." Samra frowned, obviously trying to recall where she'd heard the name before.

Sarah sighed heavily. "Yes. I'm _the_ Sarah Williams."

"No… no that's not it…" She suddenly gasped. "You're the one Toroku met a few months ago!" She giggled. "He said he insulted you just to see what you'd do and you snapped back at him!" Sarah grinned, recalling that. "He laughed so hard when he got back home. No one's ever really done that to him before! Especially after they were probably warned by the Goblin King not to do so."

"Yes. Jareth warned me lots but I kinda ignored it… or just asked myself what the definition of _arguing_ really was." She grinned. "Enforcing is not the same is it?"

Samra giggled. "No. I don't believe so."

"Good then! I didn't argue!"

"Shut it you two." They turned to the doorway as a guard stood there. He bent down and lifted the food flap, shoving two bowls into the cell before standing and walking back out, door slamming behind him.

Sarah quickly crawled over, grabbed the bowls and crawled back, handing one to Samra. "Dig in!"

"Sarah. I would like to warn you that it's-" Sarah choked on the first bite and Samra winced. "Not all that pleasant."

"Good god!" Sarah exclaimed. "This is like… like… like eating paste!" She cast a wary look at it. "Is it paste?"

"I… don't think so…"

They both stared at their food before Sarah sighed heavily. "Well… bottoms up…" She quickly put a spoonful in her mouth and swallowed, wincing as it slid down her throat.

Samra shrugged. "I think I'm getting used to it… I can hardly taste it anymore… maybe it'll get better for you too?" Sarah was too busy trying not to gag to listen.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Kidnapping – Day 2 – November 25th **

"Day two of hell," Sarah announced darkly as Samra stirred.

Samra snorted. "Not for me."

"Fine. Day two of hell for Sarah. Day thirty two of hell for Samra."

"Thanks," Samra murmured.

Sarah looked over. "You okay?"

"Mm…"

Sarah frowned then scooted closer. "You can use my shoulder if you want. I'll be awake for like… ever…"

Samra chuckled softly but leaned towards Sarah. "Thanks," she murmured. "Even if… you didn't want to… be here… it's nice to… have some… company…"

Sarah smiled then turned to watch the shadows dancing on the wall from the shifting light. _Oh man… I'm bored…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah laughed as she raced through the field of yellow flowers. "Hey! Come back here you!" The chocolate chip cookie bounced away happily. "Hey! Come back!" She was gaining on it and reached out, grabbing its sides and hugging it. "I caught you!" She laughed and opened her mouth to take a bite.

"Sarah?"

The brunette sat up quickly. "M'awake! I'm awake!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Samra cried. "Go back to sleep!"

"Bah. I'll sleep later. What's the matter?"

"I was just gonna ask you a question but-"

"Ask."

She shifted uneasily. "Who… do you think it is?"

"Who… you mean who's responsible?"

"Yeah."

"Well I thought it was Toroku but we've disproved that theory." She tapped her chin. "Everyone else in the council doesn't seem probable… Ryuu's going out with Evie-"

"Ryuu?!"

She turned to Samra quickly. "Huh? Yeah… what?"

"He's actually going out?" she squealed, looking the most animated Sarah had ever seen. "Oh my goddess!"

Sarah stared at Samra. "Erm…"

Samra blinked in confusion then flushed darkly. "Oh… sorry. I used to take care of him when he was little."

"… and how old is he?"

"He's… maybe in his 300's?"

"How old are you?"

"Almost 900. Toroku's 50 years younger than Jareth."

Sarah blinked. "How old is Jareth?!"

"He's 975." Sarah almost fell over. Samra giggled. "That's like 30's in your world Sarah."

"Yeah… so I've been told." Sarah scratched her head then sighed heavily. "He's like… my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-so on and so forth-great grandfather!"

Samra laughed. "I don't believe he'd like to be called your grandfather."

"Me neither. That's why I shall call him such. Now," she shifted, getting comfortable (or as comfortable as she could), "I'm going back to my cookie."

"Cookie?"

"Mm. Chocolate chip."

Samra blinked then sighed. "Sarah Williams, you are an odd one."

"You have _no_ idea."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I'm bored… I'm bored… I'm bored… I'm bored…"

Sarah stared up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. Samra was ignoring her or just tuning her out. About twenty-five minutes ago she'd began her 'I'm bored' chant. Samra had answered the first dozen. After twenty she told her to stop talking. After thirty she threw her shoe at her. After forty she zoned out.

So… saying 'I'm bored' every three seconds would be… twenty in one minute… so… in twenty-five minutes it would've been… carry the zero… divided by seventeen… five hundred 'I'm bored's! Sarah grinned to herself. _I wonder how many Jareth can get through without killing me…_

"Sarah?"

Sarah looked over at Samra who looked confused, then realized while doing math she'd stopped speaking and alerted the dozing Samra. "Oh… hey Sammy. How's it going?" Samra raised an eyebrow then sighed and shook her head. "What?"

"Sarah. You're an odd one…"

"Like I said before, you have _no_ idea."

"Shut up." They both turned as a guard spoke up in front of their cell. "The Lord of the house is coming to visit."

The girls glanced at each other quickly. Samra looked slightly worried but Sarah's eyes glittered with determination to cause vast amounts of pain onto this man.

The dungeon door suddenly opened a blanket of light cascading over them. Their eyes widened. "You!" Sarah cried, leaping to her feet.

The intruder stepped forward with a smirk. "Yes. Me. Were you expecting someone else?" Sarah growled darkly as Kaigan of the Western Oceans crossed his arms over his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Zomg! So I'm sitting here eating a Hershey bar right, working on this when the piece gets stuck to the roof of my mouth and won't come off so I chug some diet pepsi and it melts my mouth but not the chocolate! What the heck?! So now there's this melt-y feeling around my mouth except for where the chocolate piece was! (_sighs then eats more chocolate_)

So anyway, HA!!! It wasn't Toroku!!! Yay! Most unexpected award goes to maskedpainter who guessed it was Alan's family! That woulda been so cool! But not at the same time cause Kira woulda went nutso on them! Why are none of my words proper English? O.o Goodness…

I hope Samra was a detailed enough character. I couldn't really add much movement in the cell, just chatter because… well it's a cell. Not much can be in done in it…

So yeah, hopefully you didn't think it was Kaigan and I achieved my goal of greatness! Mwhahahaha!!!

(_chokes on chocolate_)

**Kadasa Mori **

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 38**

Sarah turned as she heard a slight wheeze. "Samra?"

The woman cleared her throat and turned, smiling wearily. "Yes Sarah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a little tired."

Sarah shifted closer to the woman. "Are you sure? You look really pale."

"Thank you for that darling spirit lifting comment."

The brunette grinned. "It's what I do. But seriously, are you okay?"

"Would it make a difference if I weren't?" Sarah didn't reply. "I apologize… I'm just weary of seeing all of this stone…"

"Me too. I mean they could put up some pictures! Ooo! Like a pretty pastel color right?" Samra smiled, listening to Sarah's babble, feeling her fingertips beginning to go numb.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"Sarah. You're an odd one…"

"Like I said before, you have _no_ idea."

"Shut up." They both turned as a guard spoke up in front of their cell. "The Lord of the house is coming to visit."

The girls glanced at each other quickly. Samra looked slightly worried but Sarah's eyes glittered with determination to cause vast amounts of pain onto this man.

The dungeon door suddenly opened a blanket of light cascading over them. Their eyes widened. "You!" Sarah cried, leaping to her feet.

The intruder stepped forward with a smirk. "Yes. Me. Were you expecting someone else?" Sarah growled darkly as Kaigan of the Western Oceans crossed his arms over his chest.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 38 **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Kidnapping – Day 2 – November 25th – Sarah **

"Kaigan?" Sarah asked, taking a step forward. "What are you… why…"

He grinned. "Yes Miss Williams?"

"You betrayed the council!" she snarled. "You betrayed everyone! Why?"

He shrugged. "It was fun. But now, I get to watch them crumble because I have you two." He smirked wickedly. "I just wanted to let you know that while you're locked up in here, your friends will be too busy worrying over you to worry about themselves and they will each fall to my glorious army." A malicious grin spread over his face. "Already two of your friends have been wounded and more are soon to come."

Sarah's eyes widened. "What? Who?"

"That librarian may have very well lost her arm." Sarah's eyes narrowed, already knowing Evie's shoulder was injured. "And Kira… Well… her due date was a little earlier than she should have planned." Sarah paled, tears coming to her eyes. "Seems that babies don't tend to enjoy being stabbed." Spinning on his heel he headed back for the door. "This is only the beginning. Chew on that for awhile."

Her fists trembled. "Kaigan! Don't you ignore me! Kaigan!" When he did ignore her, continuing towards the door she snarled. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" she screamed. "WHAT REASON IS THERE?!"

Kaigan paused then turned, looking back at her. "I'm starting a war."

"Why?!"

"Because this world needs to realize that all these council meetings can not aid anyone. The only true power is absolute power and to gain it, we need to destroy those who oppose it, those who have connections with the aboveground and those who believe _mortals_ are their equals." Kaigan smirked. "Mainly your dear Goblin King."

Her eyes widened and her breath caught. "You-"

"Jareth will _die_, mortal," Kaigan hissed. "After watching your brutal murder, he will fail to do anything but weep." He turned on his heel and headed for the door. "I will kill him then, tear his still beating heart from his chest and watch him slowly die. Once he is dead, his father will fall and so will the rest of the insane council leaving the path for my absolute power."

Sarah snarled and raced towards the door. "Don't you touch him you bas-" The door slammed in her face and she hit it, wincing slightly before screaming after him until her voice grew hoarse. Stumbling back she quietly walked over to Samra, sliding down to the floor.

Samra looked over in concern. "Sarah?... are you… all right?"

Sarah shook her head and stuffed her face into her knees. She curled into herself, her magic swirling about in concern as she rocked back and forth. _Jareth… Jareth…JARETH!!!_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Kidnapping – Day 2 – November 25th – Jareth **

Jason looked over at his blond haired best friend in slight concern as they ate dinner silently. Everyone kept shooting glances at the empty chair at the table. Jareth was seated in the window, just staring at the sky. It had taken all of Jason, Alan _and_ Kira's power to hold Jareth in his room until his father could get there and talk some sense into him.

Glorificus and Hotaru sat at the end of the table. Hotaru's eyes were still slightly red, and a frown graced her normal smile. Jason sighed softly. A hand batted his leg and he glanced down at it then at Kara who didn't look over. He wrapped his hand around hers and felt a slight squeeze before she resumed eating.

Kira sat across from them, picking at her food. Jason didn't think the fact that her child was _gone_ had fully hit her yet. Alan sat next her, casting cautious looks in her direction. The Three Musketeers and Edmund had been placed under full protection and were in one of the rooms in Goblin Castle only accessible by family members.

A sharp gasp and thud made everyone turned quickly, Jareth sprawled on the ground. He leapt to his feet and looked around quickly, looking confused. "Jareth?" Kira asked, hurrying towards him. "You ok-"

He slammed a hand over her mouth looking around before his shoulders dropped. He rubbed at his temples and sat back down on the windowsill. "I must be tired…" he murmured. "I thought I heard her…"

Kira sighed heavily, holding onto his arm. "Come on Jareth," Hotaru said with a soft smile. "Why don't you go get some rest? You look exhausted."

He nodded slowly, heading for his room, walking instead of just transporting there. Hotaru followed after him quietly, watching the floor pass beneath her feet. "Mom?" She looked up at him quickly. He smiled weakly. "Thanks."

She hugged him tightly, his arms wrapping around her in return. "Of course Jareth." She squeezed him once more before smiling up at him. "We'll find her. Don't worry."

He nodded and bid her good night, slipping into his room. Hotaru waited until the door closed before her eyes grew steely and she turned, walking back for the dining room. Time to up the rescue one hundred percent.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Kidnapping – Day 3 – November 26th – Jareth **

Alan stretched his arms far above his head. Last night they'd spent hours pouring over maps to see if they could find a dungeon of some sort, hidden away where it was least likely to be found, sending spies to investigate if it seemed worthy enough. Hotaru was leading the rescue, Jareth fiercely trying to help but being kicked out because he was moping. Alan smirked at the memory of the look on his face when his mother told him that.

A piercing scream that made every hair on his neck stand sounded. He paused then raced towards it. He met up with Jason halfway there, the amber eyed man looking fearful. Skidding into the dining room they found Kira on the ground, hands over her face, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Kara sat beside her, wide eyed and trembling. She looked up at Alan sharply. "She just… broke…"

There was a shattered pot nearby, the corn on the cob that had been in it, rolling about. Alan dropped beside Kira who wrapped her arms around his tightly, still crying. Hotaru and Glorificus were the next ones in, Jareth appearing a moment later. "What happened?!" the blond asked. "I heard it out by the barns!"

"Time to go," Jason murmured, leading his friend away. "She _broke_." Glorificus and Hotaru quietly crept out of the room as well, Kara hurrying after them, all gathering in the library. "We knew it would happen sometime or later," Jason said softly, trying to cool Kara's nerves by rubbing her back.

Kara swallowed. "I _never_ want to see that again."

"What happened?" Hotaru asked gently.

"She… she…" She shook her head. "I don't know what happened. We were chatting about Rica and how the cook was gonna use her as dinner because she wasn't doing anything. She started a joke but stopped and I turned around and she was just staring at nothing before she gasped and dropped the bowl then screamed." Kara shuddered. "It was like she was being murdered… goddess…" Jason put an arm around her shoulders and she gratefully leaned into him, slowly losing her fearful look.

Jareth sighed and looked out the window. "I'd almost feared she wouldn't realize it…"

Alan stepped into the room about forty-two minutes later. He ran a hand through his hair wearily. "She's asleep…"

Hotaru looked concerned. "Spell or-"

"Exhaustion." He chuckled, flopping down beside Kara. "Was babbling about it being her fault, Evie's wounds, Sarah's kidnapping and…" He broke off, swallowing and looking away. Kara wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back. "But… she's better now."

Jason gave him a wary look. "_You're_ not gonna scream are you?"

Alan rolled his eyes. "No Jason."

"Cause if you are, I'll need a head start."

"I said I wasn't Jason."

"I mean, you yell loud enough so screaming-"

"Grawr!" Alan grabbed the pillow behind him and raced after Jason who yelped and ran out of the room. Kara and Hotaru laughed, Glorificus smirking. Kara glanced at Jareth who was grinning and silently gave Jason a hug. _Thank you Jason!_ Jason for some reason grinned widely before Alan pummeled his face with the pillow.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Kidnapping – Day 5 – November 28th – Sarah **

Three days later, Sarah was still silent. She spoke softly when needed to reassure Samra she was still alive but otherwise she stared into empty space. Samra watched her friend with worry as her eyes glazed over in either thought or emptiness.

On one hand, Samra was ecstatic. All of her thoughts went into worrying about her friend so she couldn't think about the stone's effects on her. On the other hand, Sarah was sinking into depression, something Samra couldn't allow.

Because Sarah had been introduced into their cell she was a new surrounding, therefore Samra's senses had begun to heal. But now, after a few days, Samra was getting used to her and her senses were dulling again. The ache in her fingers had begun to creep back and she could feel her paleness returning.

Sarah needed to wake up not only to save herself, but Samra as well.

When Sarah frowned, and shifted to hug her knees to her chest, Samra spoke up. "Sarah?" She looked up at Samra. "You look lost." Sarah sighed and Samra took that as acceptance to sit beside her. "What's wrong?"

Sarah glanced at her and quickly thought up something. "I… I thought it was Toroku…"

Samra frowned, cocking her head. "Thought… Kaigan was Toroku?" Sarah nodding hiding her face in her knees. She jerked her head up when Samra hid a giggle behind one hand. "That's what has been bothering you?" Sarah nodded. "Oh Sarah! Toroku won't be offended! He's always acting like the bad guy. He says, if people like him at his worst, they'll love him at his best."

Sarah snorted. "Some reasoning."

Samra smiled. "Yes, but he's gained a few good allies that way. Lord Jareth was one of them."

"Are they really such good friends?"

"Aye. Jareth has been there for Toroku when he's needed help badly. And when Jareth had the idea for councils beyond the High Council, Toroku was one of the first to agree."

"It was Jareth's idea?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"Yes… didn't you know?" Sarah shook her head. "When Jareth first became Goblin King, each country had its own ruler that reported directly to the High Council, or a person from the High Council. It took days just for the council to get through every single person.

"A few years into it, Jareth began asking about, saying that certain lands should join together and create their own council and have one person from that council report back to the High Council about all of the lands. It saved time, energy and money but people weren't as trusting back then.

"Jason immediately agreed, having been friends with Jareth since before anyone knew. Alan was the next to agree because he was friends with the family. Toroku was the third to agree and the first… stranger so to speak to join. After that I believe it was Honou, Washi, Kaigan, Ryuu then Ikkakujuu."

"Kaku was last?"

"Well… unicorns aren't the most trusting of types. Neither are dragons. Phoenixes however can see the good in people so I suppose that's why Honou agreed so quickly."

"What's Toroku?"

"Hm?"

"Is he fae?"

"Yup. He's fae and I'm an elf." She giggled. "We make quite a pair don't we?"

Sarah giggled as well. "Oh you certainly do."

Samra smiled at her then bumped her shoulder with her own. "Now tell me the real reason."

The smile fell and she stared at her knees. "I'm… I'm worried about them…"

"About…?"

"Kira. Evie. Everyone."

"And Jareth?"

She hugged her knees tightly. "Especially Jareth."

"Jareth will be fine Sarah."

"How… how do you know?!" she cried. "Even he didn't see this coming! What if he's so preoccupied, trying to get me back, he doesn't watch out for himself?! What if-"

Samra grabbed her hand which had been twisting her skirt. "Sarah… Jareth is the _Goblin King_. He's very powerful and very careful. Plus," she added as an afterthought. "He's probably surrounded by the council members."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Surrounded… by the… oh gods! If Kaigan's there…"

Samra paled. "Oh no…" She looked at her pale hands. "And if the council's there… so is Toroku…"

Sarah shut her eyes tightly. _Jareth… please be safe!_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Kidnapping – Day 6 – November 29th – Sarah **

Samra glanced over at Sarah, huddled in the corner. She'd shimmied over there late last night and hadn't come back over since. Samra hadn't minded. She knew the girl needed sometime to digest all she'd been through. For the first week and a half in the cell, Samra had paced and tried to keep her composure. After that she'd broken down and only prayed.

"Samra?"

The elf shook herself out of her soft daze. "Hm?"

"Do you think…" Sarah had shifted closer, voice lowering. "I can do magic and Jareth taught me a spell to call him. I don't think I can use that much magic but do you think it would be wise to try a smaller spell?"

"Are you sure you have enough for that spell?" Sarah nodded quickly. Samra bit her lip then nodded. "As long as you don't hurt yourself Sarah."

Sarah smiled then turned her back on the door and shut her eyes. She put her palms together then turned them horizontally. After a moment she pulled the top palm away. In her hand was a picture of Kaigan in front of their cell door. Samra blinked then gasped softly. "He can get Kaigan to tell him where we are!"

Sarah nodded quickly. "That's the idea." She ran a finger down the center of the photo and it transformed into a small bird. She leaned close to it. "Go to Jareth and show him. Make sure you stop for no one but Jareth."

Getting to her feet, she kissed the top of the bird's head then raised a hand towards the extremely tiny window at the top of the cell. The bird chirped softly and jumped into the air, hovering momentarily before it took off through the window.

"Good spirits…" she murmured, mind recalling that past saying.

"And high flying…" Samra added, holding up a hand. Sarah grabbed it, sliding down beside her.

"He'll find us," she assured the woman who smiled weakly, leaning back against the wall. "Don't worry…"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Kidnapping – Day 7 – November 30th – Sarah **

Sarah turned as she heard a slight wheeze. "Samra?"

The woman cleared her throat and turned, smiling wearily. "Yes Sarah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a little tired."

Sarah shifted closer to the woman. "Are you sure? You look really pale."

"Thank you for that darling spirit lifting comment."

The brunette grinned. "It's what I do. But seriously, are you okay?"

"Would it make a difference if I weren't?" Sarah didn't reply. "I apologize… I'm just weary of seeing all of this stone…"

"Me too. I mean they could put up some pictures! Ooo! Like a pretty pastel color right?"

Samra smiled, listening to Sarah's babble, feeling her fingertips beginning to go numb.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Kidnapping – Day 7 – November 30th – Jareth **

Jason stepped into Jareth's room to find him in his most common hang out, the window in the corner of his room overlooking his lands. Glorificus, Alan and Kira were standing by his desk, looking over something. "Hey everybody?" They turned to him. "Dinner's ready."

Jareth shifted to move first but something green darted into his path. He blinked as the translucent green bird hovered in front of him. "What's that?" Jason asked in curiosity.

The bird chirped and he held out a hand, it landing in his palm before it transformed into a square photo. Jareth's eyes widened before he snarled darkly, fangs elongating and shoulders stiffening. Jason tore the photo from his hands before he could crush it. Jareth leapt to his feet, racing for the doorway. Alan and Kira jumped in front of him, trying to hold him back.

"Jareth! What's gotten into you?!" Alan cried. Glorificus hurried over, wrapping an arm around Jareth's shoulders as the blond tried to reach the doors.

"Our worst fears have been realized…" They all turned to Jason as he turned, holding up the photo of Kaigan. "There's a spy in the council…"

"Get. Him. Here." Jareth growled darkly.

"Jareth-"

"NOW!" He snarled at Alan who paled slightly then nodded, hurrying towards the crystal ball on his desk. He placed a hand against it. It flared a navy color before it turned crystal again.

Immediately it changed colors, representing the council's responses; a soft gold for Washi, violet for Ikkakujuu, golden red for Honou, royal blue for Ryuu, ocean blue for Kaigan (which Jareth snarled at), and black for Toroku.

He placed his hand on it once more. "I am holding a council meeting at Goblin Castle to put special protection spells in place. Everyone please meet me here tomorrow at lunch, say noon?" All of the colors flashed again meaning they would all be there.

Jareth grabbed him, his hand falling from the orb to grasp the wrists holding the front of his shirt. "Tomorrow?" he growled. "Now!"

"Jareth. If we call them for an emergency meeting he could get suspicious and run. We can't afford to risk Sarah's safety." Jareth growled darkly. "Besides, it's almost two in the morning. No one wants to get out of bed."

The blond only growled once more before reluctantly setting him on the ground and releasing him. Alan turned and placed his hand on the orb. "Good. I will see you all tomorrow."

He waited until it flashed through the colors again before he flicked the crystal, telling it not to send to Kaigan's. "I need everyone here by eleven. We have a traitor in the midst." The colors didn't flash so that they didn't risk accidentally sending the message to the traitor. Alan sighed and turned to Jareth. "They'll be here tomorrow Jareth. I'd suggest you get some rest if you're to confront him tomorrow."

Jareth growled darkly. "Kaigan. Is._ Mine_."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Kidnapping – Day 8 – December 1st – Sarah **

It was dark… so dark, but it was also warm, and she was so, so cold. She glanced back at the small pinprick of light behind her. Toroku's face flew across her vision. _My love… I… I can't do it anymore. Please forgive me…_ She turned to the darkness and lifted hand.

"Samra!" Her eyes flashed opened and she focused on Sarah's face. The brunette was kneeling front of her, looking frantic. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Are you all right? You wouldn't wake up." Samra moaned and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her torso. "Samra?! What's wrong?!"

"Stone…"

"The stone? Is it poisoned?"

"Yes…in… a manner…" Sarah swallowed then leapt to her feet and raced to the door. "Sarah?"

"Cover your ears." Samra weakly did so. Sarah inhaled deeply. "HEY!!! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE SAMRA DIES!!! YOU WOULDN'T WANT THAT WOULD YOU?! YOUR 'GETTING OUT ALIVE' TICKET WOULD BE USELESS THEN!!!" She inhaled again. "HEY! DID YOU HE-"

"You are an obnoxiously loud mortal."

She jumped and turned to Kaigan. "Samra's sick. She needs to get off the stone."

He glanced into the cell at Samra then sneered. "Take her out." The guard beside him stepped into the cell.

"I go with her." His eyes flickered to Sarah whose hands fisted angrily. "Just _try_ and keep me from going," she growled. "You won't live long enough to regret it."

He stared for a moment and she almost believed he'd keep her from going. "Bring them there for an hour. I have council business to attend to." He turned on his heel and walked away. The guards stepped into the room. Sarah stepped beside Samra and helped her up before a guard grabbed Sarah's upper arm and dragged her away, another grabbing Samra.

They were dragged out of the cell and up the stairs, down a long hallway and across a huge ballroom. The lead guard opened the door and Sarah cautiously stepped through. It was a simple courtyard, a small tree, several benches and entire grass with no stone.

Samra let out a sigh of relief, stumbling towards the tree and leaning against it before she slid to the ground. Sarah walked over, sitting beside and watching the guards with one eye and her friend with the other. The woman was so pale her skin looked transparent. Her eyes were dull and faded and she moved clumsily. Sarah frowned and shifted closer, trying to protect her by just being close.

She looked up at the sky watching the clouds float by then turned to the guard who stood at the entrance. "Oi! What day is it?"

He blinked then frowned. "It's December 1st."

_Just over a week I've been here…_She frowned looking at the healthy grass. _It must be embedded with magic to keep it so warm in here… feels like summer._ She turned to Samra whose breathing was beginning to even out in comforting sleep.

Sarah could feel her body reacting to the warm and wanting to fall into oblivion but she needed to stay awake for Samra. Her eyes flickered and she felt herself relaxing, trying to force herself to stay awake. Her eyes slowly shut, body sinking into nothingness.

_Oh Jareth… please hurry…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Woot! I got this chapter done a lot faster than I'd previously thought! And, thank the goddess, it isn't mostly conversation! Last chapter was awful that way!

So yeah, hopefully no one was getting confused with the jumps from Jareth-Sarah and back again. There's less Jareth than Sarah unfortunately… There was gonna be more Jareth but… he was pouting… (_pokes blond fae's head and almost gets bitten_)

I've had the "will tear still beating heart from his chest" dialogue written for quite some time now. Just seems like an original bad guy saying. I also had the "pastel blue" conversation done as well. Actually before I had even planned on Sarah being kidnapped that was written out… odd…

Oh yeah… lots of people had reviews saying they hated Alan's family. (_scratches head_) I must've not written that well enough. Alan's family _wasn't_ involved. Only Kaigan. I just put that MP got an award because they were the people I would've least guessed… well… maybe a few people back I would've least guessed. So yeah, no Alan's family.

Anywho, till next chapter!!!

**Kadasa Mori **

P.S. I will reply to reviews. My sister, our friends and I were outside all day so my brain is fried!

P.S.S. That also means there may or may not be horrid mistakes. If there are, please inform me so I can fix the hard copy! Thanx!

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 39**

Sarah growled but allowed herself to be tugged to her feet. Samra was also grabbed and dragged to her feet. When she nearly toppled, the guard grabbed her upper arm and dragged her towards the door.

"HEY! LET HER GO!" Sarah shouted hurrying after him. "She's sick! Can't you see that?! You have to be more careful!"

The guard sneered at her. "Stop yelling wench. My ears are pounding from your shrill voice." Sarah scowled then inhaled deeply and screamed as loud and as piercing as she could. The scream echoed in the room, the guard yelling in pain. He grabbed the front of her shirt tugging her up close to him. "I'll _kill_ you!"

"Try it!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

Alan turned and placed his hand on the orb. "Good. I will see you all tomorrow."

He waited until it flashed through the colors again before he flicked the crystal, telling it not to send to Kaigan's. "I need everyone here by eleven. We have a traitor in the midst." The colors didn't flash so that they didn't risk accidentally sending the message to the traitor. Alan sighed and turned to Jareth. "They'll be here tomorrow Jareth. I'd suggest you get some rest if you're to confront him tomorrow."

Jareth growled darkly. "Kaigan. Is._ Mine_."

………

She looked up at the sky watching the clouds float by then turned to the guard who stood at the entrance. "Oi! What day is it?"

He blinked then frowned. "It's December 1st."

_Just over a week I've been here…_She frowned looking at the healthy grass. _It must be embedded with magic to keep it so warm in here… feels like summer._ She turned to Samra whose breathing was beginning to even out in comforting sleep.

Sarah could feel her body reacting to the warm and wanting to fall into oblivion but she needed to stay awake for Samra. Her eyes flickered and she felt herself relaxing, trying to force herself to stay awake. Her eyes slowly shut, body sinking into nothingness.

_Oh Jareth… please hurry…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 39 **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Kidnapping – Day 8 – December 1st – Jareth **

"Where is he?" Jareth growled darkly, pacing in front of the room.

"Patience Jareth," Ikkakujuu spoke up from her seat. The council, having been informed of the photo sent, now sat around the table looking grim.

"Jareth," Washi spoke up. "You can _not_ kill Kaigan. Do you understand?"

He just growled, ignoring him.

"Jareth!" Everyone turned at Washi's snap. "I mean it. Kaigan is a council member and if you kill him, you could be placed before a judge. Do not kill him."

Jareth glanced at his father who nodded, sitting at the other end of the table beside Ryuu who merely watched silently. "Fine… I'll _try_ not to."

Washi frowned. "Jar-"

The doors to the room opened. "Hello everyone." He blinked as he spotted a full table. "I apologize for my lateness."

The blonde's head snapped to the side and he leapt for Kaigan, gloved hands fisting in the man's shirt. "WHERE IS SHE?!" he bellowed viciously, fangs bared.

Kaigan's eyes widened in terror. "Where is who?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed darkly and he lifted Kaigan up off the ground. "You know who. Where is she?" His voice grew softer and more dangerous.

The other members of the council held their tongues. Even Toroku didn't dare interrupt. They all knew of Jareth's temper. While most of what the citizens and royals said was false, the famous Goblin King's temper was true. Glorificus was silent as well, staring at his son.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Honou winced slightly. _Bad move Kaigan…_

Jareth let loose a wicked sounding snarl and released one hand to pull Kaigan back and slam him against the wall. The man's head made a sickening sound as it hit the doors. Jareth let go and the blue haired man slid down to the ground, body wracked with pain.

Jareth sighed heavily then took a step back, putting one hand on his hip, the other swinging, a crystal balancing on his fingertips. "Kaigan… you've been with the council for… how long now?"

Kaigan swallowed, slowly getting to his feet despite the pain. "Um… a few decades now?"

"Hm… have you ever seen me angry?" The crystal twirled over his gloves.

"…yes?"

Jareth smirked. "Wrong answer." He was in front of him before the blue haired man could blink. He wrapped a gloved hand around the man's neck, squeezing and lifting him up off the ground.

"Jareth!" Jason yelped, rushing over. "Don't kill him!"

The fae ignored him, squeezing tighter. "You have about three seconds before I toss you into hell."

"Jareth!"

"One… two…"

"Cas…tle…mead…dow…"

Jareth released his neck slightly. "What?"

He inhaled sharply. "She's in the castle of meadows!"

Jareth dropped him. He turned to Toroku. "Let's go." The raven flew from his seat and hurried after him. "Jason, Washi and Honou. You three make sure it gets locked up." The three nodded, hurrying towards Kaigan who was gasping for air. Jareth leapt out the window, transforming, Toroku right after him.

Honou grabbed one arm, Washi grabbing the other and dragging the blue haired man to his feet. "What the hell were you thinking Kaigan?" Honou murmured as Jason led the way.

Kaigan frowned angrily. This was _not_ going to plan…

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They made good time. It only took about an hour flying at such high speeds to get there. They landed in the trees on the outskirts of the castle and nodded once to each other before darting forward, feeling a wave of magic pass over them.

"No magic can be used here," Toroku whispered, once they were in the shadow of the castle. "Or we'll be found immediately." Jareth nodded once sharply then quickly darted into the castle.

He frowned, looking about. It had been at least a few hundred years since he last stepped foot in this place. He couldn't remember his way around. Toroku frowned, glancing between several doors before he took a deep breath and raced down the left one.

Jareth blinked then hurried after him only to collide with the man as he raced back up. Toroku flushed. "Closet."

A smirk grew on the blond fae's features but he followed Toroku to the next door and both raced down. A young guard was snoozing against the door and Jareth glanced at Toroku who bowed. Grinning, Jareth turned and stepped up to the guard, slamming one hand over his mouth and lifting him up off the chair with the other. The guard's eyes widened fearfully, hands grasping at the hand on his shirt.

"No yelling," Jareth growled darkly. "Do you understand? I will gut you if your voice rises above a whisper." The guard nodded quickly and Jareth took his hand off his mouth. "Does this door lead to the cells?" The guard nodded. "Do you have the keys?" He nodded again. "Unlock it." He set the boy down on the ground and the guard spun around, hands shaking as he flung the door open.

Jareth stepped in, Toroku grabbing the boy's arm and dragging him after them. They walked past several cells, all empty. Jareth frowned and walked all the way to the end before turning and growling darkly. "They're not here…"

Toroku turned to the boy. "Where are they?" he snapped.

"T-the pr-prisoners?" the boy stuttered. "T-they w-were t-taken t-to t-the g-garden!"

"Where is that?" Toroku said with a roll of his eyes.

"W-when y-you g-get t-to the e-entry w-way g-go s-straight."

A scream pierced the air and Jareth and Toroku spun towards it. Toroku flung the boy to the side and raced for the stairs, Jareth right behind him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Time to go." Sarah turned towards the door. She scowled and reached for Samra, grabbing the woman's pale hand. The woman moaned, realizing her short time away from the stone was about to expire.

"Samra's still not well. She needs longer outside."

"Too bad. You've been allowed this long. Back to your cell." He stormed forward. Sarah growled but allowed herself to be tugged to her feet. Samra was also grabbed and dragged to her feet. When she nearly toppled, the guard grabbed her upper arm and dragged her towards the door.

"HEY! LET HER GO!" Sarah shouted hurrying after him. "She's sick! Can't you see that?! You have to be more careful!"

The guard sneered at her. "Stop yelling wench. My ears are pounding from your shrill voice." Sarah scowled then inhaled deeply and screamed as loud and as piercing as she could. The scream echoed in the room, the guard yelling in pain. He grabbed the front of her shirt tugging her up close to him. "I'll _kill_ you!"

"Try it!" she shouted then screamed again in his face. He snarled and drew his sword.

The door exploded and a black and blond blur raced into the room. The guard was quickly slaughtered into a bloody mess on the ground. Sarah and Samra jumped back quickly then blinked at their saviors.

Samra gasped. "Toroku!" she cried, racing for him, stumbling frequently. The dark haired man turned quickly and enveloped Samra in a hug. The lady who'd kept her composure burst out in tears, hugging him tightly.

Sarah turned to the blond. "Jareth?"

He turned to her, eyes that had been dark and dangerous lighting up. "Sarah," he said with a sigh of relief, shoulders sagging. She raced at him, his arms widening as she collided with him, dragging her into a tight hug. He pulled away, looking her over. "Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

He frowned slightly. "Did you know I was there?"

"No."

"Then why did you scream?"

She shrugged. "He told me not to."

Jareth blinked then let out a soft laugh before chuckling and pulling her back into a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How is everyone? Oh my god! How are Evie and Kira?!"

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's get back to the castle first. Toroku? Are you going back to your lands or will you accompany us back to Goblin Castle?"

"Our home. Samra is in need of medical assistance and our nurse knows her best."

"See you soon Samra," Sarah called. The woman smiled and nodded. As Toroku gained energy, Sarah reached out, grabbing the woman's pale hand. "Stop by sometime. All right?" Samra blinked in confusion and Sarah shot her a 'no worries' grin. "Our fae aren't that idiotic." Samra smiled and nodded as they faded away.

Jareth dropped a crystal and a moment later they appeared in Sarah's room. Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "All I need is a warm bath and some pajamas and I'll be the happiest person on Earth."

"And Kara will check you for any wounds."

"Mmkay…" Sarah stumbled towards the bathroom, already feeling the comfort of a bath.

Nearly an hour later she was dressed in pajama pants and a no sleeve shirt, muttering irritably as Kara checked over her for any wounds. Kara straightened. "You look fine. Just need some food in ya."

"Thanks Kara. Sleep now?"

"Sure Sarah." She hugged her tightly. "Sleep now."

Sarah smiled and flopped back onto her bed, curling up tightly. Kara smiled then turned and stepped into the hallway, nodding once to Jareth, who was leaning against the wall and heading for her own room. Jareth stepped into the room and smiled warmly at Sarah who murmured a 'come here' and held out a hand.

He reached out, grabbing her hand and sitting beside her. "Missed you…" she muttered.

"I missed you too."

"Need… find… Kaigan…"

"We did. We have him in a cell." He brushed back her hair. "Don't worry Sarah. You're safe now."

She smiled and faintly squeezed his hand before falling to sleep. Jareth felt his eyes drooping and without knowing it, slowly lay back, falling to sleep. A week of little to no sleep certainly took a toll on a fae.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

When Sarah woke up, Jareth was gone. She blinked sleepily, confused, before stumbling towards the bathroom, doing her daily bathroom duties. When she finished she headed for her closet to figure out what she wanted to wear. Tapping her chin she frowned. "Hm…"

"How bout that?" a voice asked, pointing around her to a pair of jeans. She yelped and spun, Jareth standing there.

She grinned. "Morning!" then realized she only wore a towel and shrieked. "Out!" She shoved him out and slammed the closet door behind her, turning on the light, a bright red flush over her cheeks. _Stupid fae…_ She grabbed the dark denim jeans he'd offered as well as a pretty light blue sweater to go over it.

Once dressed she stepped out of the room and found him lounging on her bed, arms crossed beneath his head. She put her hands on her hips. "Well excuse me for letting you into my room!"

He looked over. "It's _my_ castle."

She rolled her eyes and walked over, bouncing beside him. "What'd you want?"

"I can't just check up on you?"

"Of course but why are you here besides checking up on me?"

He shrugged. "Wanted to make sure you weren't gone again."

She rolled her eyes, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I'm still here." She glanced over at him. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did!" She hid her smile. "It was _soooo_ boring!" Smile gone.

She whapped him with the pillow. "Thanks a lot!" She climbed off the bed, put her nose in the air and walked out of the room hearing his chuckles behind her.

Stomach growling she headed for the kitchen, rubbing her abused abdomen. A moment later she bounced into someone's chest. She looked up at Jareth who smiled lightly. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"Just… ease my troubled mind by wearing this." He held out the necklace she'd first created. She turned, lifting her hair up and felt the cool metal against her neck.

"Why?" she asked, turning and letting her hair down.

"It's sort of… a tracking device so to speak."

She scowled. "You're tracking me?!"

"No. What I mean is, when you need help, I can immediately locate you with this if you just call my name." He tapped it. "Just call me and I'll be there."

She hugged him. "Thanks Jareth! See ya later!" Turning the corner she paused a moment then cried "_Jareth_!"

He appeared in front of her quickly. "What?!"

She grinned brilliantly. "It works!"

His worried features fell into a scowl and he bopped the side of her head. "Emergencies _only_ Sarah. If it's anything else, send your green bird."

She saluted. "Will do Colonel." He rolled his eyes before disappearing. Still grinning, she headed from the kitchen spotting a familiar blond seated at the table. "Kira!" The blond turned from her breakfast as Sarah raced into the room, arms wide.

"Sarah!" She leapt up and hugged her tightly then pulled back, eyes watery. "Are you okay? Should you be up already?"

Sarah gave her the victory sign. "Kara checked me out and said I'm a-ok!" Her smile fell. "How are you?"

Kira shrugged faintly, a sad smile on her face as a hand went to her stomach. "As good as can be…"

Sarah frowned. "I… I'm sorry… if I wasn't with you then-"

She blinked furiously to hide tears, putting a hand on her hip, the other pointing at her. "Now don't you be thinking that way Ms. Williams! I will be quite angry if you do!"

Sarah's chin trembled and she pulled the girl into a hug, receiving a tight hug in return. After a moment she pulled away, blinking quickly before she grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Okay then I won't treat you to shopping aboveground as an 'I'm-sorry' present."

Kira blinked then grinned. "Well in that case, be as sorry as you want! Let's go!"

As Kira dragged her for the door, Sarah wailed. "Wait! Wait I have to tell Jareth or he'll go berserk!" Kira pouted but waited for Sarah to run away. The girl merely formed a crystal then tapped it and it floated off. "There! Let's go!"

"That's awesome! How'd you learn how to do that?"

"I practiced while I was in that cell. I suppose that was the only thing I could do while I was there."

Kira giggled. "Smart… well smart for you, considering how bored you get."

Sarah pouted. "I don't get that bored that easily."

"Bah! Last month you created the leaning tower of _pizza_ just because you were bored!"

Sarah crossed her arms irritably. "Well… bah. If you're going to be mean then I suppose I'll just have to cancel our shopping trip."

Kira pouted and shoved her lightly. "Sarah! Not funny!"

Sarah cackled and darted forward. "Nahhh!!! Was quite funny-"

A fist swung out of nowhere, colliding with Sarah's face. She let out a shrill shriek, flying backwards and skidding on the ground. The man who'd kidnapped her stood there, grinning mercilessly.

"JARE-" Sarah shrieked, then choked as he wrapped a hand around her neck.

He grinned, fingers tightening as her vision spotted. Her fingers frantically moved, a ghostly green-silver owl floating from her fingertips and racing away without his noticing. "You'll die this time, I'm sure of it. Jareth can't save you now."

"No." They turned to find Kira there. "But I can."

He chuckled. "Aw. Is Mommy missing her child?"

Kira's eyes grew dark. She let out a strangled cry and flew forward. Sarah was tossed aside in an attempt to block her attack. Kira flew into a frenzy, Sarah not recalling half of it later she was so startled at the ferocity of the attack.

"Ja… Ja…" She grabbed the necklace, inhaled sharply and cried, "_Jareth_!!!" A hand grabbed her shoulder and she gasped, spinning to find Jareth kneeling beside her, Alan hurrying past them towards his wife.

Turning back to the battle, she saw Kira's opening. In only moments, he lay choking, a slice in his throat. Kira stepped back, blood spattered on her cheek. She stared at him impassively then turned, leaving him to suffocate. Sarah turned away quickly, ignoring the final gasps of his life. As soon as no noise was made, Kira collapsed, crying loudly, Alan instantly beside her.

Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand, transporting them away. Sarah wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly, shuddering. Jareth sat beside her and hugged her back. After a few minutes he pulled away. "Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"This war is going to change everyone Jareth," Sarah whispered. He didn't reply. "Should we really…"

"If we don't… it will come whether we like it or not and more will be lost." He was silent for a moment, just staring off at nothingness before he sighed heavily. "Sarah? If… if you want, I will send you back aboveground."

She looked at him sharply. "What?"

"For a time at least, because you _were_ wished away, but you can go up there and know you're safe."

She sneered, leaping to her feet and startling him. "You think I'd just go run and _hide_!"

He stood slowly, hands up in a passive gesture. "No. Sarah. What I meant was-"

"I am _not_ going to cower and hide like a _child_!"

"But you'll be safer up there."

"I'm safe enough down here and that's where I'm staying!" She crossed her arms with a 'hmph!'

He sighed irritably. Half of him was happy she'd chosen to stay, the other half wanting to smack her a few times and insist she go aboveground for her safety. "Sarah-"

"All _you_ have to do, is train me some more." She emphasized the 'you' with a poke to his chest. "If I know how to get away from a situation, or how to attack, then I'll be fine!"

"Sarah-"

She waved a hand at him. "Don't even bother trying to change my mind! It's already made up! And I-eep!"

He hugged her. "Shut up will you," he said wearily. She scowled but didn't protest. He pulled away, creating a crystal and pressing it against the side of her face where a bruise was forming. He paused just staring.

Sarah blinked. "What?" He lifted up her chin and ran gloved fingers over her neck. She frowned in confusion. "_What_?"

He released her chin. "Who hurt you?"

She touched her throat then glanced in the mirror. The bruises that had faded a lot but were now noticeable once again. "Oh… I got these the first day I was there. Samra healed it though… well got rid of the pain but the bruises she didn't have enough for. I guess they came back with that guy."

He growled darkly. "Who. Hurt you?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Some guy."

"Sarah…"

"I. Don't. Know!" She crossed her arms irritably. "Someone kidnapped me. That someone is dead thanks to Kira. I woke up with someone else meaning he traded me off! But no worries! I got him good. He may not be able to hear anymore thanks to my wonderful voice!"

Jareth sighed heavily, creating another crystal and pressing it against her neck. "I'm beginning to pity your captors."

She snickered. "Yeah, well I know this one also won't be having kids."

He twitched, wincing. "Sarah… that's cruel."

"I have been generous but I can be cruel," she quoted.

He pouted. "You can't use my own words against me."

She stuck out her tongue. "Naaaah! Can so!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

Kara, who'd been walking by with Jason right behind her sighed. "I guess things are back to normal."

Jason shrugged. "Guess so… Hey! Wanna go out with me?!"

She scowled and smacked him on the head with her book. "No." He wailed loudly drawing the attention of Sarah and Jareth who quickly sacrificed Kara to his grasp.

Sarah smiled as Kara shouted angrily at her brother who smirked as Jason hugged her tightly. _And all was right with the world…for now at least._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

When the guard says "I'll _kill_ you!" All I could think of was the guy who plays Napoleon Dynamite in "Benchwarmers" saying that. (_cackles_) I'll _kill_ you!

And I put a picture in my profile! SQUEE! It's my puppy! His name is Freckels! (_glomps puppy_)

So… This chapter is only December 1st… I want to get to at least Christmas by the time I go to school which is _next Saturday_… hrm… keep an eye out for new chappies eh? I can't promise anything but… TT.TT z-o-m-goodness… that's a lot of pages to write by next weekend…

**Kadasa Mori **

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 40 **

"So Kira," Alan started, wrapping an arm around his wife as everyone exited the room, entering the hall. "Do you have any idea what you just voted on?"

"Nada clue," she yawned.

"We just voted on giving our children up for adoption."

"That's nice. I just had a very nice nap. Edmund kept me up all last ni-WHAT?!" She spun around to Alan, grabbing the front of his shirt tightly in her fisted hands. "You'd better be kidding!"

He held up his hands in surrender. "I'm joking! I swear. I swear!"

She growled at him and glanced at Sarah who was giggling to hard to answer. Jareth grinned. "He's joking Kira. We voted on the war."


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"I have been generous but I can be cruel," she quoted.

He pouted. "You can't use my own words against me."

She stuck out her tongue. "Naaaah! Can so!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

Kara, who'd been walking by with Jason right behind her sighed. "I guess things are back to normal."

Jason shrugged. "Guess so… Hey! Wanna go out with me?!"

She scowled and smacked him on the head with her book. "No." He wailed loudly drawing the attention of Sarah and Jareth who quickly sacrificed Kara to his grasp.

Sarah smiled as Kara shouted angrily at her brother who smirked as Jason hugged her tightly. _And all was right with the world…for now at least.  
_.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 40 (December 7****th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Sarah… Sarah wake up." Groaning, she opened a single eye and found Jareth leaning over, a hand on her shoulder. He smiled. "Come on. They just sent a High Council representative to meet up with the council. I need you to get ready."

She grumbled. "Why the hell do they have to arrive before sunrise?"

He chuckled. "Because they like to annoy you. Now up."

She held out a hand and he slowly dragged her from bed, leading her to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. He transported to the dining hall where everyone sat. "Is she up?" Jason asked, spotting him.

"Aye. Took about fifteen minutes to actually wake her up."

After at least twenty minutes, Jareth was about to go see if she'd drowned in the tub when she stumbled through the doorway. "M'up," she mumbled, stumbling to Jareth and sitting down beside him, looking at her food blurrily. She frowned, eyes narrowing concentration. "Why's m'food swayin?"

"That would be _you_ my dear," Taka announced dully.

Sarah looked up and blinked then frowned. "Why's the council here?"

Jareth sighed heavily and Kira rolled her eyes. "Didn't you explain?" she asked Jareth.

"Perhaps explaining as soon as she woke wasn't the best course of action."

Sarah yawned. "I want a muffin…" She turned to Jareth and tugged on his sleeve. "Muffin."

"Now now Sarah. I've told you pet names are cute but-"

She scowled and swatted his arm. "Muffin!"

"Here Sarah," Honou said, setting a blueberry muffin on her plate. She grinned brightly and gnawed on it.

Once everyone was done (Sarah's muffin completely mauled) they headed for the meeting room, seating themselves around the table. Jareth tapped the crystal in the middle of the table and half a minute later, a small older man appeared at the end of the table.

He coughed once into his hand then straightened the papers he held. "Well… let's begin. High Council Official Anfaugi to meet with the Western Council in King Jareth of the Goblins and Labyrinth's home," he droned in a monotone voice. Sarah felt her eye twitch lightly. "Let's begin."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
An hour later, Sarah understood how Harry Potter and his friends felt in History of Magic. She stifled a yawn and saw Jareth glance at her out of the corner of his eyes. An amused expression crossed them before he turned back to the speaker.

She was trying so hard to pay attention but her thoughts kept drifting to other topics. She glanced at Kira who sat across the table from her. The girl's head was down, bangs covering her eyes. Sarah was almost positive the girl was asleep. She grinned and swung a leg out, barley tapping Alan's knee.

He hid his jump and glanced at her. She motioned towards Kira and he turned to her, then sighed silently and rolled his eyes. Sarah grinned widely then turned to her doodles, zoning out.

"Lord Jareth?" She stirred herself to conscious awareness and saw Jareth nod once. "Ms. Sarah?" She nodded following Jareth's example as they followed to the next person. She grabbed her paper and quickly wrote '_what'd I just say yes to_?'

He glanced at it then tapped a finger on the table. His words appeared instantly. '_War or no war_.'

She blinked and tapped her finger on the table. When a doodle of a muffin popped up she barely contained her squeal. '_That's so cool_!'

'_Is that ALL you ever think of_?'

'_Why of course it is_!'

"Lady Kira?"

The girl took a sharp intake of breath head coming up, eyes wide but still filled with sleep. "Huh?"

"Your vote?"

She blinked looking confused. "Um…" she glanced at Sarah who nodded slightly. "Yes?"

"Lord Alan?"

"Sure."

Kira mouthed her a thank you and Sarah smiled. "So, this council has decided on war…" The speaker looked up. "We'll need an official member to be sent to the High Council to voice this council's vote."

"I vote Jareth," Jason mumbled tiredly.

"Yup!" Alan chirped happily. "All yours Jareth."

Jareth scowled darkly but didn't argue.

Sarah blinked in confusion and opened her mouth but Taka nudged her. She leaned towards the hawk. "If you think this was torture, High Council meetings are twenty million times worse."

"And his second?" the speaker asked.

No one volunteered, Kira trying to hide under the table. Sarah raised her hand. "I'm not part but I'll go."

Looks of surprise past around the table and Jareth winced. "Sarah… they're _really_ boring…"

"No worse than regents. Bring 'em on!"

He sighed but nodded. "Fine."

The speaker jotted that down before nodding once again. "All right. The council meeting will be held a week from tomorrow. Be ready." He turned, took one step and vanished.

Kira leapt from her seat with a cheer, Jason quickly following. "It's over!" they chimed in harmony, skipping about the room. Everyone chuckled, getting to their feet as well, though much slower than the first two.

"So Kira," Alan started, wrapping an arm around his wife as everyone exited the room, entering the hall. "Do you have any idea what you just voted on?"

"Nada clue," she yawned.

"We just voted on giving our children up for adoption."

"That's nice. I just had a very nice nap. Edmund kept me up all last ni-WHAT?!" She spun around to Alan, grabbing the front of his shirt tightly in her fisted hands. "You'd better be kidding!"

He held up his hands in surrender. "I'm joking! I swear. I swear!"

She growled at him and glanced at Sarah who was giggling to hard to answer. Jareth grinned. "He's joking Kira. We voted on the war."

Sarah bit her lip to stop her laughter as Kira glared darkly at her brother. "You jerk."

Jareth smirked. "I do try my dear sibl-oomph!" She grabbed the front of his shirt shaking him.

"I nearly had a heart attack and you laugh at me!!!"

"I'm not the one who said it. That would be _your_ dear husband."

Alan stopped laughing immediately as Kira turned on him, racing after him in circles. "Alan!!! If I didn't love you so much I'd kill you!"

"Well stop trying then!!!"

Jareth smirked again, Sarah laughing. The council members were watching as they entered the hall. Sarah spotted someone who shook his head and turned, walking into the shadows and out of sight. She glanced at Jareth who didn't notice her, and quietly slipped after the man. She hurried down the corridor and spotted him, entering the courtyard, probably preparing to fly off.

"Toroku." She stepped out of the doorway seeing him pause and look back. She bit her lip, playing with the sleeve of her shirt. "I…um…" He just stared stoically. He eerily reminded her of Jareth the first time she'd met him. Were all fae that way? "I…"

"If you have something to say, please say it. I would like to return home."

She glanced up at him then took a deep breath before bowing deeply. "I'm sorry." She glanced up through her bangs and saw the startled look on his face. "I'm sorry…truly I am." She straightened, looking at the ground. "I assumed you were the bad guy and it turned out to be someone else…I've said a lot of things I didn't mean… and shouldn't have said and I probably hurt you quite a few times and for that, I'm sorry."

When a hand landed on her shoulder she looked up. He smiled at her. "Thank you for apologizing, but there is no need. Many people assume I'm the bad guy. I take it in pride. It means that they won't assume my friends are bad."

"But…Kaigan…"

"But sometimes it is my friends that are bad, yes…Kaigan…he's young and stupid. He'll learn soon enough what he did was wrong." He shrugged. "If he hasn't already of course. That's what happens down here…and I suppose up there too. You make mistakes and you learn, sometimes for better…sometimes for the worst."

She glanced away. "I'm still sorry…."

He smiled again. "And I thank you for that. Friends?"

She nodded happily and shook his offered hand. "Friends, allies, all of the above." He shook his head with a slight chuckle and turned to leave. "Wait." He looked back over his shoulder. "Won't you stay?" He frowned slightly in confusion. "I mean… you don't have to if you don't want to but…if I'm your friend now, then you should want to hang out with friends… right?"

He smiled. "I suppose I would." His smile fell. "But I don't think everyone else feels that way."

She put her hands on her hips. "_Now_ you care about what everyone else thinks?"

"Well…"

She hooked an arm around his. "Come now. Let's go bother Jareth."

Toroku shook his head as she rounded the corner only to squeak and fall back into him. He caught her then looked up to find Jareth. Jareth blinked, glancing at them both. "I'm sorry Sarah."

She waved a hand. "No worries. Luckily Toroku caught me." She poked Jareth with a grin. "He's nicer! You're always running into me!"

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes really!" Toroku rolled his eyes behind Sarah, the girl not noticing but Jareth hiding a smirk. "Oh! How's Samra?"

Toroku looked at her in slight surprise, blinked then nodded. "She's well. She was asking about you the other day. She would like to know if you'd wish to visit her sometime."

"I'd love to! She can come here as well, whenever she'd like. I can introduce her to my friends."

"She'd enjoy that."

"Well next time bring her with you. We'll hang out after the council meeting."

He made a face. "She doesn't enjoy council meetings. She believes they are tedious and boring."

"Well they are. Maybe we'll hang out by the pond and wait for you two to finish."

"I believe she'd enjoy that more than being forced to sit through a meeting."

Jareth hooked an arm through Sarah's tugging her forward. "While this is all good and fun, can we retire to the library? I do not care for standing idly in the hall."

Sarah scowled and whapped him then turned to Toroku. "Coming?"

He nodded and followed alongside them. They were silent for a few moments before he sighed shakily. "My Samra says you saved her."

Sarah blinked the shrugged. "She saved me more. I was having a self pity party and she made me laugh."

"No… she was falling into darkness."

Jareth stiffened and Sarah frowned in confusion. "Pardon?"

"She's an elf so… she can't go for an extended period of time without fresh air and green plants and sunshine. She was about to exceed the limit when you came in. If you hadn't…" He stopped talking and looked out the window.

Jareth turned to Sarah. "It's like taking a plant that thrives in sunlight and shoving it into a closet with no light. You still water it and feed it, but it begins to wilt and slowly dies."

Sarah swallowed. "But… but she's okay now right?"

Toroku nodded. "Thanks to you." A clock chimed nearby and Toroku cursed. "It's that late already? Forgive me Sarah but I must take a rain check. I told Samra I'd be back soon and soon has expired."

Sarah grinned widely and winked. "Tell her we were holding you for ransom."

He rolled his eyes, nodded once towards Jareth, receiving a nod in return before falling out the open window beside them. A moment later a raven appeared and soared off. Sarah smiled, watching him fly off then turned to Jareth who smiled at her, holding out an arm. "Shall we retire to the library? I believe the council is waiting for us."

She grinned apologetically. "Actually, I'd really just like to lie down. My brain is throbbing from that meeting."

He rolled his eyes but took her hand, reappearing in her bedroom. "That's because all you were thinking about was muffins."

She giggled. "But I _love_ muffins!"

He shook his head. "Go lie down Sarah."

She raced over, jumping and landing on her bed, bouncing a few times before turning to look at him. "Muffin?"

He rolled his eyes again, waving a hand. A muffin appeared in her hand and she looked up to thank him but he was gone. Shrugging, she bit into the muffin and lay back to relax.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Sarah?" She turned to find Jareth standing at her door.

"Allo! What's up?" She smiled. "Oh yeah! And thanks for the muffin!"

"You're welcome. Would you take a walk with me?"

She blinked then nodded, grabbing her coat and hat. She pulled the knitted cap down on her head and tugged the coat on then turned to him and struck a modeling pose. "Well? Like?"

He rolled his eyes and held out a hand. "Adorable."

"Oh I know I am!" she said with a grin and waving a hand at him. He chuckled and transported them to the gardens. She stuffed her hands into her pockets, following after him. Walking through the garden, she was surprised to find everything wasn't in bloom. Just before Thanksgiving it had been warm and things were still flowering. Now there were dead branches and browning leaves everywhere.

"Sarah?" She turned to Jareth who opened his mouth then paused.

"What?" she asked in slight concern.

"I…I would like to ask permission to court you."

She blinked then raised an eyebrow. "Court? You mean like a judge and jury?"

He frowned then shook his head. "No. I mean…" He shook his head again. "Never mind."

Sarah giggled wrapping her arms around him. "My dear Goblin King! You give up far too easily!" He raised an eyebrow and she grinned up at him. "I'd be happy to be your girlfriend."

He grinned back and hugged her. "Wonderful."

Sarah giggled. "Shall we tell Kira right away or wait until she notices?"

"I say wait. She'll be here for dinner. Let's see if she thinks anything's different."

A cold wind caught her hair, pulling it up as a second one tore across her neck. She shivered and clung to him. "COLD!" she wailed. He quickly reappeared in the castle and she sighed in relief at the warm spreading from her ears to her toes. "Thanks." He nodded and helped her take off her coat and cap, both vanishing. She shot him a questioning look.

"They're in your closet." He rolled his eyes. "With the rest of your belongings. You really should clean up your room Sarah."

She giggled at him, glancing into the room beside them then turning back to him before doing a double take. She held up a finger to him to tell him to wait a moment then silently crept into the other room, climbed onto the couch, crouched down and leapt, colliding with the person sending them tumbling head over heels. She sat back up hugging Valdis' head.

"Valdis!" she cried happily. "I _MISSED_ you!!!"

Valdis for her part was trying desperately to get away, squealing and snarling and yelling a muffled, "GEROFF ME!"

Once the panther got free she leapt back five feet, hair mussed and eyes flashing dangerously before she scowled, recognizing her attacker. "Sarah. You b-"

Sarah wailed. "Valdis! Don't call me mean names!"

The panther snarled at her then turned her back and transformed into a cat, smoothing her hair back into place. Sarah just grinned and walked past her, messing up her hair again by petting her backwards then squealing as Valdis bit at her hand. Jareth raised an eyebrow as she raced to him and grabbed his wrist, dragging him the way they'd been headed.

He glanced at her in confusion. "When… did you two…"

She shrugged. "A few months ago."

"And she…"

"Is normal? Sometimes. She's mostly just a brat."

"SARAH!" She turned and found the panther running towards her.

Shrieking shrilly, she shouted a 'see ya at dinner!' to Jareth, racing away, Valdis close on her heels. Jareth sighed and shook his head, walking towards the library.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A few hours later, Jareth decided he was hungry… that and Jason had happily announced, _loudly_, that it was dinner time. Jareth stepped into the dining room, seating himself (as usual) by Sarah. "Sarah," he greeted with a nod as normal.

She grinned. "Allo Jareth."

"OH MY GODDESS!" Everyone leapt a foot into the air as Kira shouted then squealed. "You two are going out aren't you?!"

They both just stared thinking, _how the hell did saying hello prove that?!_

"How… did you know?" Sarah asked warily as Jareth rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Kira squealed again. "You two are just… too cute!!!"

Sarah glanced at Jareth who shrugged. "We didn't _do_ anything though."

"I can just tell."

"Kira you are an idiot," Kara announced as she sat across from her sister. Kira shot her a dark look, which was ignored as Jason bounded into the room, flopping down beside Kara and shouting a hello enthusiastically.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth sighed, rubbing his forehead as he tried to figure out how much to send to one of the nearby villages in his kingdom. They were having a financial problem and asked for his help. Problem was, if he gave too little, they'd rebel. He gave too much and others began asking for more.

"Need some help?"

Jumping, having not sensed his father stepping into the room, let alone sitting beside him, he turned then sighed and nodded. "Help would be appreciated." Glorificus took the paper from his hands, eyes darting over it before he jotted a few things down, doing math while Jareth rubbed his temples.

"Hey Jareth?" He looked up as Honou stepped into the room, arms crossed. The phoenix spotted his father and nodded his head in greeting before turning back to Jareth with a suspicious look. "Is there any reason Kaigan is completely black and blue when just a few days ago he was fine?"

Jareth shrugged innocently. "Maybe he fell over?"

Honou rolled his eyes. "Jareth…"

"_I_ didn't do it Honou. I _may_ have left the key to the dungeons on the table at breakfast and certain sibling _may_ or may not have gotten a hold of it."

Honou opened his mouth then closed it before nodding once more. "Well he's been fully healed, for the _seventh_ time." He turned on his heel. "Tell Kira not to use prisoners as punching bags anymore."

Jareth smirked then noticed his father's raised eyebrow and wiped his face of emotion, looking innocent. Glorificus rolled his eye and stood, handing him the paper, numbers done already. "Try and stay out of trouble Jareth."

He grinned wickedly. "You know me too well for that father."

"That's what I'm afraid of." His father disappeared and Jareth turned back to his work.

"Jareth?"

He turned from his papers, getting irritated about the interruptions only to find Sarah standing there. He smiled warmly, work forgotten. "Hello Sarah."

She rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "I have a… question about this."

He frowned, standing and walking over. "About… the courting?"

"Yeah… um…" She shifted. "What does it mean? I mean… does anything change?"

"Not really I suppose… we already see each other everyday…" He grinned. "But it means I can do this," he dragged her into a hug, "without you throwing bricks at me."

She giggled and hugged him back. "I can still throw bricks at you. You'll just have a warning this time."

"Thank you Sarah, from the very depths of my heart."

She poked him in the chest. "I own your heart!" she pouted.

He chuckled. "That you do."

She stepped back and crossed her arms. "Now, oh boyfriend of mine. Get me some grub!"

He rolled his eyes and held out a hand. "What would you like? Italian? French? Japanese?"

"Oh! I get to pick? Let's see… how bout Dieter's Heaven? I haven't been in awhile."

"Sounds good."

They transported to the alleyway outside, already dressed for the weather. Turning the corner and walking in front of the glass windows, Sarah peeked in and waved at Reishka. The door wasn't even fully opened and she heard Reishka shouting, "YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT?!"

Sarah sweat dropped. _How the hell can they tell?!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

So they're _finally_ together! Lol. And there's peace in the house of Jareth, for once.

And I'm really tired… so tired doesn't look like it's spelled right… so just tell me if there was anything here that didn't make sense or wasn't spelled right please!

Oh and F.Y.I., Anfaugi, the name of the old council member, means "dry" in Elvish for that wonderfully monotone voice of his. XD

**Kadasa Mori **

**P.S.** I don't own Harry Potter, as unfortunate as that is… (_pouts_)

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 41 **

Sarah grinned widely. "We can have a snowball fight!"

Jareth sighed while Toroku looked pained. "Sounds… _wonderful_…"

Sarah cackled. "I'm gonna go find the perfect place to make my snow fort!" She darted off and Jareth rolled his eyes, turning to Toroku.

Toroku shrugged. "She's _your_ mortal."

He crossed his arms. "I'm beginning to wonder if she was hit in the head some time ago."

A pained scream sliced through the air. Jareth stiffened, head snapping around looking for Sarah. He didn't see her and stiffened again before he raced towards the direction of the scream, Toroku on his heels. They skidded around the corner and Toroku took a step back. Jareth swallowed in fear.

"Oh gods…" Toroku whispered. "It's an Incubo."


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

She stepped back and crossed her arms. "Now, oh boyfriend of mine. Get me some grub!"

He rolled his eyes and held out a hand. "What would you like? Italian? French? Japanese?"

"Oh! I get to pick? Let's see… how bout Dieter's Heaven? I haven't been in awhile."

"Sounds good."

They transported to the alleyway outside, already dressed for the weather. Turning the corner and walking in front of the glass windows, Sarah peeked in and waved at Reishka. The door wasn't even fully opened and she heard Reishka shouting, "YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT?!"

Sarah sweat dropped. _How the hell can they tell?!_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 41 (December 10th) **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Everyone sat in the library, Kira and Alan bickering as usual, Edmund on Kira's lap, falling forward as she talked wildly before dragging him back up, Bellezza and Katrina sitting on the ground playing with their dolls while Emily and Riley took turns stepping over one sister and hurrying to the next and stepping over her.

Jareth sat opposite of his sister and brother-in-law, rubbing his temples as Jason went on wildly about some random dream he had about pineapples ruling the world by threatening people with pinecones, Kara staring in disbelief he could actually be the ruler of his people.

Hotaru and Glorificus sat on a couch between the other two couches, merely taking everything in, a smile on Hotaru's face, a dull look on Glorificus'.

The door flew open and Sarah stepped inside, a hand on her hip. "I am disappointed in all of you!" she cried. They all blinked. "It's already December 10th and there are absolutely NO Christmas decorations ANYWHERE in this castle! Christmas is in 15 days!!! Come on people! We need to get to work!!!"

They all blinked. Evie popped her head out from one of the shelves of books. "Did I just hear 'Christmas?'"

"Yes my fellow abovegrounder! We must teach these young fae about the wonders of Christmas!"

"Christmas?" Jareth asked, the first to recover from her outburst. "You mean the present thing with the tree?"

"Yes! You know of it?"

"Vaguely. I had to make a kid run the Labyrinth cause he wished his little sister away."

"Jareth! That's awful!" Jareth shrugged as though saying 'rules are rules.' Sarah looked around the confused room. "Does _anyone_ know what I'm talking about?" They all shook their heads. She sighed heavily. "Fine. Evie. You and I will have to be recruited to go aboveground and get stuffs."

Evie sighed. "Why me?"

"Cause you're the only one who knows what Christmas is. Let's go."

Everyone blinked as they vanished. Jareth sighed heavily (something he seemed to do a lot when Sarah got a crazy idea into her head) and rubbed his temples. "Why do I let her stay here?"

"Cause she's cute," Jason answered and was smacked with both Jareth and Kara's pillows.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah returned nearly two hours later with boxes upon boxes of stuff. She shot Jareth the victory sign. "I got as much as I could using that make-your-own-money trick!" He glowered at Kira who laughed nervously. "Okay! Here it goes. We'll set up the tree in this corner here and later on everyone can decorate it. Now in each room there needs to be holiday stuffs. It can either be a small decorated tree in the corner or just Christmas stuff all around, like tinsel or a Santa rug or something. Understand?"

Everyone blinked. "Great!" She handed a box to each person and threw her arms into the air. "Kira, you get to decorate all of the east side with Alan and your kids. Glory and Hotaru you work on the North west side and Kara and Jason you work on the south west side-and yes Kara, I give you permission to beat Jason over the head if he's annoying," she added at Kara's opening mouth. Kara grinned. "Me n' Jareth will cover the dining room, throne room, entryway and kitchens. Evie, you got the Library. Now go!"

They slowly scattered, still looking confused. Sarah led Jareth down to the throne room and opened her box. "Sarah?" She turned to Jareth who held up a green and red pillow. "What's this for?"

She grinned. "It's for your throne!" He raised an eyebrow. She sighed and took the pillow, setting it on the seat and then grabbed a stray Santa hat and hung it from the top. "See! Christmas-y!"

He blinked then gave her a look like she was insane but continued searching through the box, setting up a complete Santa, sleigh and reindeer set in the front hall.

Sarah giggled, trying to unwrap the tinsel but only managing to get it wrapped around her. "Jareth!" she cried, still laughing. "Help?" He turned and jolted then rolled his eyes and walked over, slowly unwrapping from her tinsel cocoon.

"How the hell did you manage this?"

"I dunno… I'm like a mummy!" she chirped, wiggling but only tightening the tinsel around her body.

"Oh hold still…" He slowly unraveled her and used his magic to set the tinsel around the room.

She kissed his cheek. "My hero!" she chirped and skipped over to the table to set the red and green Christmas plates. He blinked then grinned in a daze and continued with his decorating.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It took nearly all day, but at the end of it, the entire castle was covered in decorations. Sarah had woven every hallway with Christmas lights, giving the castle a dull warm glow to it. (She'd also decorated every stall with lights and a wreath, much to Carmen's dismay.) Sarah put her hands on her hips and looked around the entryway then grinned brilliantly. "Jolly good job Jareth."

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Thank you oh she who brings craziness."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what you think it means."

She scowled then turned and pouted. "I don't like you no more."

"And what exactly makes you think I care?"

"Because you're my boyfriend! You're supposed to care!"

He was thrown off guard for a moment before grinning wickedly. "Well your boyfriend deserves better than becoming a slave for a day."

"Well I slaved away too!"

"Bah. I had to save you from tinsel _four_ times today. _Four_. I'm sure even Katrina did better than that." She opened her mouth to protest when someone called her.

"Sarah?" She turned and found a familiar brunette standing there smiling. "Good to see you again, what was it… outside these bars?"

"Samra!" Sarah cried happily and hugged the girl receiving a hug in return. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." Samra pulled away and smiled. "I hear you and Toroku tied up some loose ends."

Sarah waved a hand. "Bah. He called me a mean name so I just smacked him upside the head."

"Oh?" She stiffened then turned quickly seeing him leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. "I do recall the words 'I'm sorry' coming from your mouth."

She pouted. "Toro-_ku_! Stop spreading lies!"

He rolled his eyes and nodded to Jareth. "I hope you don't mind a visit."

Jareth shrugged. "As long as you two can handle Sarah, myself, my sister, her family, Kara, Jason and my parents, you're welcome."

Toroku looked apprehensive but Samra just waved a hand. "Dear, I survived a week with Sarah being bored. I believe I'll be fine."

Sarah scowled. "Samra! If I recall, you were the one in trouble!"

"I'd already been there for a month."

"So? It's because of _me_ we got out!"

"Then why couldn't you have been kidnapped a month earlier?"

She put her nose in the air. "Because I was smart enough not to be kidnapped."

"Or not valuable enough."

She stuck her tongue out then grinned brightly. "Oh! Do you guys wanna help us celebrate Christmas?"

They blinked at her, then at each other before turning back to her and chiming, "Christmas?"

She sighed heavily. "You fae are so unknowledgeable in the arts of holidays." She held out a hand, Samra grabbing it as she was tugged after the girl. "Look, Christmas goes like this…"

Jareth and Toroku followed after them. Jareth glanced at Toroku. "What's the visit for?"

Toroku chuckled. "This time actually _is_ a visit. Nothing horrid."

"Finally…" He nodded towards Samra. "And her?"

"Sarah told her to visit." He shrugged. "It's good for her."

Samra looked over her shoulder and scowled, Sarah not even noticing. "She can hear us?" Jareth mumbled.

"Aye… she's an elf, remember?"

She stuck out her tongue in a manner reminding Jareth of Sarah and he sighed, realizing yet another person was under the girl's influence. Sarah tugged her into the library and squealed seeing everyone seated there. "Yay! You all must be done then right?!" At the nods she received she squealed again and pushed Samra forward. "This is Samra! She's Toroku's wife!"

"He's married?" Jason asked as Kara's jaw dropped.

"Yes I am," Toroku answered.

"Wow… I never thought she'd be so pretty," Kira said in wonder.

Alan rolled his eyes and smacked her upside the head earning a cry. "I do apologize Toroku and Miss Samra, but not to seem horrid or anything, we do need to get back to our lands. We have a few people coming over for dinner." He winced slightly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Samra smiled warmly. "We did drop by unannounced."

"Thanks." He got to his feet. "Come on girls. We gotta go home."

They pouted and hurried over to Sarah who hugged them. "See you guys later." She patted each on the head like a dog, making them giggled before they hurried after their father. Kira waved as she left the room.

"Very unfortunate timing indeed," Hotaru said as she and Glorificus got to their feet. "For we must be leaving also. Glory has far too many papers to get through by tomorrow evening." She shook Samra's hand. "It was nice meeting you though. We'll have to have a girl's day, just you me and Sarah sometime."

Sarah grinned brightly between the two of them and Samra sighed. "Maybe not Sarah."

Hotaru's eyes widened as Sarah blinked then pouted. "Samra… you meanie…" Hotaru chuckled and nodded then followed after Glorificus who nodded to Toroku and Jareth. "Well… you guys can spend the night!" Sarah chirped. "And we'll have a sleepover!"

Toroku glanced at Jareth who sighed but nodded. "Sounds okay…" he mumbled when Samra shot him a hopeful look.

Sarah squealed and hugged the surprised Samra before dragging her over to the couch Kara sat on. "Kara, Samra. Samra, Kara. Now…" She rubbed her hands together evilly. "Who's up for a game of Monopoly?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The next morning, after sluggishly awakening and downing breakfast, being teased by Samra and Kara who were teaming up against her now, and fighting Jason for the last muffin, Sarah frowned. She had two choices of what to do with her day.

On one hand, she could stay with Samra and Kara who were happily discussing the physics of something, Jason looking completely confused and looking between the two as though they were crazy. One the other hand she could follow Toroku and Jareth who were heading outside, chatting about nothing.

It was an easy choice. She got to her feet and quickly hurried after them.

"I hear that the vampires have become aware of what's happened," Toroku said as they crunched through the snow, Sarah trying to step in their footsteps.

"Yeah… Daederath is on our side though."

"Is he? Well that certainly helps even things out."

Jareth snorted. "_If_ he actually helps us fight. He's not known for sending his soldiers into battle without good cause."

"At least if he does fight it will be on our side."

"Touché."

"Vampires are cool." They both turned as one and gave Sarah a dull look. She blinked. "Whoa… freaky…"

Rolling his eyes, Jareth turned and continued their walk. "I'm trying to convince the centaurs to join but I've been unsuccessful as of late."

At Sarah's heavy sigh he turned with a growl. "What?"

"When are Kira and Alan coming back? It's really boring with you guys talking about politics and Samra and Kara talking about whatever they're talking about."

"The Three Musketeers are coming over later tonight," Jareth announced.

"Three Musketeers?" Toroku asked.

"Her kids." Toroku raised an eyebrow. "Sarah's fault."

Sarah grinned widely. "We can have a snowball fight!"

Jareth sighed while Toroku looked pained. "Sounds… _wonderful_…"

Sarah cackled. "I'm gonna go find the perfect place to make my snow fort!" She darted off and Jareth rolled his eyes, turning to Toroku.

Toroku shrugged. "She's _your_ mortal."

He crossed his arms. "I'm beginning to wonder if she was hit in the head some time ago."

A pained scream sliced through the air. Jareth stiffened, head snapping around looking for Sarah. He didn't see her and stiffened again before he raced towards the direction of the scream, Toroku on his heels. They skidded around the corner and Toroku took a step back. Jareth swallowed in fear.

"Oh gods…" Toroku whispered. "It's an Incubo."

The demon was much smaller than its cousins, the ghiacco and the bruciare, but it was much more deadly. It stood at seven feet, very thin but sharp edges all over its body, a constant black flame like movement to its dark self, red eyes sightless and endless, only sharp fangs visible in a wicked grin.

Sarah was on her hands and knees on the ground, shaking violently as she cried. The incubo didn't try to hurt your body. It tried to kill your mind. The more demons you had, the more pain you felt. And Sarah had one demon in particular Jareth knew would hurt.

"Blood… blood… get it off… off!" She let loose another scream, scratching at her arms. "GET IT OFF!!!" she howled. The incubo grinned even more wickedly if possible, mouth moving in silence though Sarah could obviously hear it because she burst into a fit of tears once again.

"How do we kill it?!" Toroku cried, sword in his hand. Jareth's mouth moved but nothing came out. "Jareth!!! Jareth wake up!!!"

Jason bounced into Jareth as he ran around the corner. "What the hell?! Who scream…" He swallowed. "Gods… Not again…"

Someone shoved past them. "Out of the way!" Samra cried, racing towards Sarah.

"Samra!" Toroku shouted only to be pushed aside by Ikkakujuu who followed after her quickly. Samra fell to the ground beside Sarah, putting her fingers against the girl's temples.

The incubo let out a silent snarl and raised a hand to claw and embed demons within her but Ikkakujuu got in front of her and held out a hand, a glowing white orb forming. The monster let out a screech and leapt back, away from the light.

She bounced it once, it brightening even more, then rushed forward, shoving it into the creature's chest. It let out a hair raising scream that echoed in the garden, everyone shuddering violently as it withered within itself then blew up, darkness scattered into nothingness.

"Sarah?" Ikkakujuu asked, kneeling beside the two women.

Samra pulled away. "That's the best I can do…" she whispered.

Ikkakujuu smiled at her. "You did your best. Let me try…" She placed her fingers at Sarah's temples, Samra hovering nearby in case she was needed.

Toroku grabbed Jareth's shoulder, shaking it lightly. "Jareth… Jareth?"

Jason stood in front of him, waving a hand in his face. "Jareth! Jareth wake up! It's not Terra!"

"Terra?" Toroku asked in confusion.

"Jareth!!!"

Kara skidded around the corner, Alan on her heels, both with swords in hand. "What happened?!" Alan asked quickly, glancing between everyone. "What's wrong with Jareth and Sarah?"

Toroku looked confused. "I don't know… there was an incubo but it was only attacking Sar…" He trailed off. Kara had turned bleach white.

Jason glanced at her then turned back to Jareth before doing a double take and darting for her as she slid to the ground. "Kara? Kara. Come on Kara. Come back to reality," Jason whispered, rubbing her arm.

She looked horrified. "An incubo…" she whispered.

"It's gone now Kara," Jason smiled warmly. "It's all gone."

Jareth stumbled towards Sarah, distracting everyone. He knelt beside her and shakily touched her cheek. Her eyes flashed open and locked on his and he jolted back before falling backwards as she lunged at him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, pulled out his trance.

"Toby…" she whispered. He nodded and hugged her tightly.

Toroku glanced about the garden. Jason was whispering quietly to a shell shocked Kara, Jareth hugging a crying Sarah, Ikkakujuu and Samra looking weary from healing, Alan helping them to their feet. He put his hands on his hips. "All right. Someone tell me what the .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Now seated in what was fast becoming their 'hang out' spot in the library, Toroku let out a sigh. "Someone explain what just happened to me." Sarah didn't move, staring at her hot chocolate, Jareth rubbing her back lightly. Kara sat in the window seat, staring outside, Jason seated nearby. Kira and Alan sat opposite Toroku and Samra. They'd just come through the portal when Sarah screamed. Alan had taken off to help while Kira stayed with the girls.

"Mom and Dad aren't here right?" Kira asked. When Jareth shook her head she took a deep breath. "We… we had an older sister," she murmured. "Jareth knew her the longest. I was always out with my friends and Kara was glued to her side and… well we didn't really get along…. When we were younger… Jareth not 200, myself just clearing 100 and Kara about 6, she was attacked by an incubo for the second time."

"Second?" Toroku yelped in surprise.

Kira nodded. "It… to put it simply, it destroyed her. She ended up killing herself just to get away from the nightmares."

"Incubo?" Sarah asked hoarsely, raising her gaze from her hot chocolate to look at her.

"It's what attacked you," Alan offered. "A devil of nightmares and things that go bump in the night. It literally strips away all receptors of happiness and replaces them with feelings of horror and pain beyond imagination. It crawls through all of your fears and nightmares and horrifies them tenfold before it clutches at your worst memory and makes you relive it. A few seconds could feel like eternity, the horror building up.

"It infects your mind, gets you to believe that death would be so much better than life and creates a paranoia that everyone and anyone who tries to help is only trying to kill you, make you suffer even more." He paused for a moment. "I've known some cases of it… people go mad, butcher everyone around them then themselves." He shuddered. "It's… terrifying. Incubo are the devils of darkness. They are the worst of the ancient demons and can not be controlled. If someone called upon them… they're probably dead."

Sarah blinked angrily. "How can someone call upon these… _things_ knowing what they can do?!"

"When people are desperate, anything goes." He shrugged. "And these things can't be destroyed unless you have someone with pure white energy to destroy them." He nodded towards Ikkakujuu. "Luckily we have a unicorn descendent in our midst." She sighed softly. "Why were you here anyway?"

"I came to check up on Samra. Her doctor had asked me a question a few months ago and I just came to make sure she was doing all right." Samra nodded her thanks.

"Sarah?" The brunette turned to Jason who was frowning. "If… you don't mind my asking… what…" He paused, looking at the floor then looked back at her. "If you talk about it, maybe it'll get better."

"I've talked about it enough!" she snapped then looked guilty when he flinched. "I'm… I'm sorry I'm just-" she suddenly yawned widely and leaned over, resting her head on Jareth's shoulder. "M'tired…"

He nodded and helped her stand before transporting to her room. Her helped her get into bed and waited for her to fall asleep before going and seating himself in front of the fire, mind racing in memories of both attacks; the one on Sarah, and the one on that almost cost him his life.

Whimpering caught his attention. He looked over, watching her toss and turn. Standing he walked over and sat beside her, rubbing her arm. _She must be having a bad dream… hopefully it's not about Toby…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"_Miss Williams! Miss Williams over here!" _

_Sarah Williams, the newest and prettiest actress in Hollywood, turned from posing for the cameras in a beautiful elegant gown, and smiled prettily. "Yes?" _

"_Is it true that your managers aren't letting you have sweets anymore?" _

_She blinked then shook her head. "No. That's not true." _

"_Oh. Sarah. We forgot to tell you," Jareth turned around. "We're forbidding you from having sweets anymore." _

_Her eyes widened. "What?" _

"_No more sugar. It's unhealthy for a Goblin Queen." _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANT ME COOKIES!!!"_

Sarah sat up quickly when someone sat beside her, a hand landing on her arm. Her eyes flashed about, landing on Jareth and she shrieked. "You can't take my cookies away Jareth! They're mine!"

Jareth jolted, startled before his eyes narrowed. "What?"

She poked his nose. "My cookies."

With that, her eyes rolled back into her head and she flopped against her pillows, out cold. Jareth merely blinked then rubbed his temples. "Nothing seems to affect her anymore…" With a sigh he waved his hand then stood and vanished to his room.

When Sarah woke the next morning, there was a plate of cookies sitting on her nightstand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

… O.o What the heck was that?! This chapter was actually kinda written backwards. I had the incubo part to the end all typed out but the rest was… what the heck was that?!?!

(_sighs_)

**Incubo **(Italian: Nightmare)  
Lots o' bad stuff associated with this monster.

(_bites Incubo the runs away_)

Okies. Gonna work on the next chappie! I like this chappie!!!

**Kadasa Mori **

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 42 **

"Council of the Goblin King." She stiffened as eyes turned to her and Jareth.

"Present and for," Jareth called in slight boredom.

"Members of the council?"

"Washi and Taka of the Realm of the Birds, Ryuu of the Mountain Dragons, Honou of the Phoenixes, Ikkakujuu of the Unicorns, Jason of the Realm of the Sun, Toroku of Fog Mountain, Valdis and Haimon as representatives of the Northern Panther Tribe, Alan and Kira of Crystal Lake and myself of the Labyrinth and Goblin City."

The man jotted something down. "And what of Kaigan of the Western Oceans?"

"Good lord!" Sarah announced loudly moving to stand.

Jareth shot her a look and hissed, "sit down." She sneered at him then sat down, pouting. He turned to the man. "Kaigan was recently found to be a traitor."

"And what proof do you have?"

"He-"

Sarah jumped to her feet, ignoring Jareth's vice-like grip on her arm. "Are you people dense or deaf?!" she shouted, many people murmuring and watching wide eyed. She was tugged back into her seat.

"Sarah." Jareth's voice was like ice and she held back a shiver. "Sit. Down. Stay. Down."


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

Sarah sat up quickly when someone sat beside her, a hand landing on her arm. Her eyes flashed about, landing on Jareth and she shrieked. "You can't take my cookies away Jareth! They're mine!"

Jareth jolted, startled before his eyes narrowed. "What?"

She poked his nose. "My cookies."

With that, her eyes rolled back into her head and she flopped against her pillows, out cold. Jareth merely blinked then rubbed his temples. "Nothing seems to affect her anymore…" With a sigh he waved his hand then stood and vanished to his room.

When Sarah woke the next morning, there was a plate of cookies sitting on her nightstand.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 42 (December 15th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

She stared out the window at the falling snow, watching it drift lazily to the ground. It was almost nine and Jareth told her to be ready to leave by then, yet he hadn't returned to see if she'd actually woken up yet. They were leaving for the High Council meeting that morning and her bags were packed for he'd said it would be a several day meeting.

"Sarah?" She turned and found him stepping into her room. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and grabbed her suitcase, draping her coat over an arm. "Where is the High Council?"

"They're located in the middle of the entire Underground." He smirked at her. "And this time you actually have a lot of magic so we can apparate the entire way instead of riding for a few days to the apparation point."

She scowled at him. "Jerk."

He chuckled. "You know it." He leaned over and tapped her suitcase as they entered the entryway. It shrunk into a palm sized object and he slid it into the pocket of his jacket. "Ready?"

She pulled on her coat, a thigh length, thick black one Kira had gotten her on their last shopping trip and her green hat before nodding. "Ready." He grabbed her hand and the room disappeared, another room reappearing.

After a moment, that room disappeared followed by another, then another and one more before they appeared in another entryway. This one was huge, the ceiling far above her head, a huge elegant staircase in front of them, a hallway on either side leading to room.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked, looking around at the intricate paintings and statues around the room.

"The High King and Queen's palace." She blinked and turned to him quickly. He smiled faintly. "This is where I grew up."

"Jareth!" They both turned and found Hotaru hurrying over. She smiled widely and hugged them both. "You both made it alright. Are you hungry? Did you eat already?"

"No mother. We're fine. I'll show Sarah to her room then we'll need to get to the Council meeting. It's already twelve." Sarah eyes widened and she looked to the clock and found it was indeed twelve o'clock.

"But it was nine when we left!"

"There's a time difference Sarah," Hotaru explained then smiled to Jareth. "I'll see you for dinner then?"

He nodded once and led Sarah up the stairs. Sarah frowned at his stoic face. "Jareth?"

"Hm?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

She frowned further. "Nothing always means something. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sarah."

"But-"

He growled. "_Nothing_."

She nodded slowly. "Alright… but I'm here if you need me."

He sighed and nodded then turned to the next door and opened it. "Here's your room. Get dressed quickly." He handed her the suitcase, which grew larger immediately and he motioned to the door on the right wall. "My room will be right in there." She nodded and he disappeared.

Shaking her head with a heavy sigh, she set the suitcase on her bed and opened it, pulling out her dress. There was a short brown suede jacket to go over the simple cream colored dress with a circle neck and long wide sleeves. The jacket stopped right under her chest and came to her elbows. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail with a green ribbon holding her hair together to give her outfit a bit of color. Grinning in the mirror, she nodded and knocked on the door to Jareth's room.

"Yes?"

She took that as an 'okay to come in' and bounced in. "Ready?" she chirped.

He sent her a dull look, dressed in a black ornate leather jacket and black denim-like pants with black boots, hair a mess as usual. "Of course I am."

"Then let's go!" He held out a hand and she took it. They reappeared in the entryway before apparating out of the castle and into another beautifully decorated room. He quickly tugged her out of the room as more beings began apparating into the room.

He led her down a hallway then into a huge room. There were at least a hundred desks, beings everywhere, some seated, some standing, chatting with others around them. The room was shaped like a seashell, the flat bottom part one long desk, in front of it, a huge crystal. The rounded part was stadium seating where the first row's heads were level with the next row's feet. There were stairs between each vertical row, nine rows across, seven rows high. At each desk in the row there was space for two people. All in all, 120 people could fit in the rows, eleven at the desk in front.

There were half snake half humanoids, centaurs and pale skinned fae Sarah recognized as vampires. There were blue skinned webbed hands creatures, blinking vertically and looking around the room. Fairies flew around the ceiling, colorful wings flapping as they laughed and played. Sarah watched it all in awe.

"Ah. A _mortal_." She turned a glare forming on her features as she did. A tall woman sneered down at her, arms crossed. She had scaly arms and vivid red hair pulled into a tight ponytail, eyes narrowed and blood red. The bottom half of her was a red snake, top covered in a maroon garment. "Since when did they allow mortals here?" She sneered again. "Mortals are weak and have no place in the council."

"Since when did I ask for _your_ opinion?" Sarah snapped back.

Jareth mentally sighed heavily as people around them turned to look. The snake's jaw dropped before she snarled, forked tongue flashing. "Keep your tongue mortal! I am leader of the Snakes of the West!"

"And I really don't care! Now your keep your tongue in your mouth and get it out of my face!"

Jareth sighed visibly this time, grabbing her upper arm and dragging her towards him. "Sarah. Play nice."

"Oh," the snake said with disgust. "She's _your_ mortal."

"Yes she's my mortal. Now please leave her be."

Another snake, this one a male with dark blue hair and eyes, snake part sapphire, slithered forward. "Vermelho. Play nice." She snarled at him then sneered at Sarah again before they both headed into the council room.

Jareth sighed then turned to Sarah. "Avoid nagas if you will. Most can't tolerate humans."

"Nagas?"

"Half fae half snakes." He paused then motioned to a pair ahead of them. "There's the Werewolves of the South. Why don't you go play with them? They'll like you." She scowled half heartedly at him, not knowing whether he was joking or not. He chuckled. "They _will_ like you, just to let you know."

"Can everyone please be seated? The meeting is about to start," a voice echoed through the room as the clock chimed one o'clock. People began shifting towards their seats, Jareth leading Sarah up to their seats, the middle of the middle section.

At their desk were two chairs, a pile of blank paper and two crystal orbs. Sarah poked it and Jareth swatted her hand. She pouted, but sat in her seat beside him. The room grew silent as the door behind the desk down front opened and people began stepping out, filling the desk. Sarah grinned as she spotted Glorificus, the man taking the middle seat at the desk. The man to the far left got to his feet.

"Welcome to the High Council meeting. We're here, as you all know because someone has proclaimed war to be upon us." Sarah's eyes narrowed. Of course war was upon them. Jareth's hand covered hers and turned to him and he sent her a slight nod and a mental warning to keep quiet. "Right now, we'll take count of whom is represented and who is for the war." He lifted a thick scroll. "Council of the Tribe of Pines."

A small pixie like boy stood on his chair. "Present!" he called, voice sounding close, though he was far away. Jareth noticed her surprised look and pointed to the orb on her desk. She squinted and saw the pixie boy holding onto the orb. "And we're against the war!" Her eyes widened.

"Members of the council?"

"The Northern Tree Pine Pixie Tribe."

The man shifted the scroll. "Council of Honeydew Lake."

The odd looking blue creature Sarah had seen stood and gurgled. "Present and for."

"Members of the council."

Sarah frowned irritably. This was _not_ going to be fun. The next council was a council of fae. The fae listed several others in their council and Sarah frowned once again, this time in confusion. She leaned over to Jaerth and whispered, "why are there so many fae to a council, but like only one or two pixie-things to a council?"

Jareth sighed. "Fae have more rules and therefore need more rulers. Pixies are lucky that way. Unfortunately for my council, because we were the first fae to join up, we'll be the last called."

Sarah barely withheld a groan as she looked about the room, realizing that this would go on for at least another hour or two. Jareth seemed to realize she was getting bored and quickly started a tic-tac-toe game. That kept her amused for about twenty minutes, followed by sudoku, solitaire, hangman, mash(four times), and Pictionary. All in all, an entire hour and a half was wasted by little games.

Now… she was _really_ bored.

"Council of the Goblin King." She stiffened as eyes turned to her and Jareth.

"Present and for," Jareth called in slight boredom.

"Members of the council?"

"Washi and Taka of the Realm of the Birds, Ryuu of the Mountain Dragons, Honou of the Phoenixes, Ikkakujuu of the Unicorns, Jason of the Realm of the Sun, Toroku of Fog Mountain, Valdis and Haimon as representatives of the Northern Panther Tribe, Alan and Kira of Crystal Lake and myself of the Labyrinth and Goblin City."

The man jotted something down. "And what of Kaigan of the Western Oceans?"

"Good lord!" Sarah announced loudly moving to stand.

Jareth shot her a look and hissed, "sit down." She sneered at him then sat down, pouting. He turned to the man. "Kaigan was recently found to be a traitor."

"And what proof do you have?"

"He-"

Sarah jumped to her feet, ignoring Jareth's vice-like grip on her arm. "Are you people dense or deaf?!" she shouted, many people murmuring and watching wide eyed. She was tugged back into her seat.

"Sarah." Jareth's voice was like ice and she held back a shiver. "Sit. Down. Stay. Down."

"No." She growled. "You invited me and I _will_ not stay quiet if I can help it."

"This is the _High_ Council. You will keep your seat and your tongue."

"Who is that?" someone called.

She glanced back at them then at Jareth who glowered before sighing. "If they say stop, you _stop_. No questions. Understand?"

She nodded then stood. "My name is Sarah Williams. I am an inhabit of the Labyrinth and Goblin City."

There were murmurings. "_The_ Sarah Williams?" someone asked.

She bristled. "If someone asks me that one more time I will _slaughter_ them!" she snapped. The murmurings stopped quickly and she took a deep breath then turned to the main table. "Look! Kaigan is a traitor because he ordered the kidnapping of two people, organized the future killings of quite a few, _including_ Jar-Lord Goblin King, _and_ he was organizing attacks, while under the assumption of being an ally, against his allies! What more proof do you need?!"

The council talked amongst themselves before the man stood again. "Who were these kidnapped persons?"

"Lady Samra of Fog Mountain, for over a _month_, and myself for a week."

"So basically all we have is _your_ word that he was responsible."

She grinned brilliantly. "Nope! Even better." She slipped out of her seat before Jareth could catch her and hopped down the steps, ignoring all the whisperings and people telling her to stop. She stood in front of the council and pointed to the orb. "Can I borrow this?"

The man turned red and spluttered. "Of course-"

"-you can," Glorificus said, hiding his smile.

Sarah grinned and sent him a thumbs up before placing her hands against the orb and shutting her eyes. The orbs on everyone's desks glowed and they turned to them, Jareth frowning slightly, not knowing what she was doing. _It showed a dark cell, Sarah on her feet and Kaigan standing in front of her. "You betrayed the council!" she snarled. "You betrayed everyone! Why?" _

_He shrugged. "It was fun. But now, I get to watch them crumble because I have you two." He smirked wickedly. "I just wanted to let you know that while you're locked up in here, your friends will be too busy worrying over you to worry about themselves and they will each fall to my glorious army." A malicious grin spread over his face. "Already two of your friends have been wounded and more are soon to come." _

_Sarah's eyes widened. "What? Who?" _

"_That librarian may have very well lost her arm." Sarah's eyes narrowed, already knowing Evie's shoulder was injured. "And Kira… Well… her due date was a little earlier than she should have planned." Sarah paled, tears coming to her eyes. "Seems that babies don't tend to enjoy being stabbed." Spinning on his heel he headed back for the door. "This is only the beginning. Chew on that for awhile." _

_Her fists trembled. "Kaigan! Don't you ignore me! Kaigan!" When he did ignore her, continuing towards the door she snarled. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" she screamed. "WHAT REASON IS THERE?!" _

_Kaigan paused then turned, looking back at her. "I'm starting a war." _

"_Why?!" _

"_Because this world needs to realize that all these council meetings can not aid anyone. The only true power is absolute power and to gain it, we need to destroy those who oppose it, those who have connections with the aboveground and those who believe mortals are their equals." Kaigan smirked. "Mainly your dear Goblin King." _

_Her eyes widened and her breath caught. "You-"_

"_Jareth will die, mortal," Kaigan hissed. "After watching your brutal murder, he will fail to do anything but weep." He turned on his heel and headed for the door. "I will kill him then, tear his still beating heart from his chest and watch him slowly die. Once he is dead, his father will fall and so will the rest of the insane council leaving the path for my absolute power." Sarah snarled and raced towards the door. _

The orb quickly went out and Sarah grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I start yelling bad words after that." She turned to the council. "That proof enough?"

They just stared, blinking in surprise. The man recovered quickly though. "Well… just because he said he would do that doesn't mean he actually went through with it. We need actual physical evidence."

She glared darkly then smacked her hand against the orb again.

_It showed Samra sitting against the tree, her skin waxy, pale and nearly transparent, eyes dulled and staring at nothing and movements slow and clumsy. Sarah sat beside her and the contrast was enormous. _

"That's Samra, Lady of Fog Mountain, and her state the night we were rescued," Sarah growled darkly. "She's an elf and Toroku's wife. Toroku told me the damage was so bad she almost lost herself to darkness." Several people gasped at that. "Besides that, someone has been letting out creatures. I've been almost frozen to death by a ghiaccio and nearly had my mind torn apart by an incubo!

"My friend's father was killed by a bruciare and we're trying to figure out if the trolls are on our side or not because of the frequent attacks as of late. _Your_ troops were ambushed on their way to aid a council member and almost everyone in Jareth's council was nearly killed when one of the enemy soldiers strapped a bomb to their chest and blew themselves up! Do you need any _more_ proof?! Or do more people have to die to get it through your thick skulls?!"

Everyone was silent. Somewhere a chiming clock made them stir. The High Council glanced between each other before the man spoke. "The Council will be meeting again tomorrow at noon. Until then, you're dismissed."

Sarah let out a silent cheer and waited for Jareth to make his way down.

Once he got there, he smirked. "You do know the crystal on your desk does the same thing, right?"

She blinked then blushed. "Oh… it does?"

He chuckled. "Come. My mother will want to stuff us with lots of food." She laughed and followed him back down the hall.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sighing heavily, stomach full and mind weary, Sarah changed into her nightgown and stretched. Arms wrapped around her waist making her squeak and turn to find Jareth standing there. He put his chin on her shoulder. "That was very risky."

She blinked. "Pardon?"

"Confronting the council like that… it was risky. They could've banished you aboveground."

She snorted. "So?"

He shrugged, feeling weird against her back. "It's a difficult punishment for fae who've never been up there."

"Well luckily I used to live up there."

He chuckled and hugged her. "But… I think you got the point across."

"Good!" When he didn't say anything else she looked at him from the mirror. "Something wrong?"

"I… didn't know what happened…"

She bit her lip, looking at the ground. "It wasn't that bad… that was the worst. I just… For a few days after that all I could think was whether or not you were okay. It was driving me insane!"

He blinked then raised his head. "Did you try to call me?"

Frowning, she cocked her head in confusion. "No… but I did yell for you… mentally."

He grinned. "I _wasn't_ going crazy! I _knew_ I heard you!!!"

She paled. "You can read my mind?!" she shrieked then pouted and tapped her chin. "Try now."

He did but nothing happened. "Nope. I think it's only because you were trying to call me."

She pouted. "Aw…" He rolled his eyes and held up a hand, a chocolate bar appearing there. She grinned widely and took the chocolate. "You know me too well." She broke it in half and handed him one.

He smiled then ruffled her hair. "Now get to bed. We've got an early start in the morning."

She nodded and hurried over, flopping into her bed. He chuckled softly and closed the door to his room behind him. After finishing her chocolate she snuggled back into her pillows before remembering something she'd wanted to ask him. She sighed heavily at the thought of getting out of bed but did so anyway, hurrying to the door and knocking.

"Jareth?" He didn't answer and she frowned and knocked again. "Jareth." When he still didn't answer she opened the door and stepped into his room. "Jareth?"

Frowning, she peeked into the closet and bathroom but didn't find him. She frowned again then hurried into her room, pulling on her boots and coat and hurrying down to the main floor. She met up with Hotaru who was on the stairs. "Oh! Hotaru! Have you seen Jareth?"

"Oh yes dear. He just went outside to the gardens."

"He did?"

"Yes. He's… thinking."

Sarah frowned. "Thinking about what?"

Hotaru smiled sadly. "You should probably ask him that dear. Good night."

"Night." She hurried down the rest of the stairs and to the back door, slipping into the gardens. Unfortunately it hadn't snowed in their lands yet so she couldn't follow the footsteps but she found him before she froze. He sat on a stone bench, elbows on his knees and head hanging, shoulders slumped. "Jareth?"

He looked up quickly then sighed. "Sarah… aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

She walked over in front of him. "Aren't you as well?... what's wrong?"

"Nothing Sarah."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that. I know something's wrong. What is it?"

He looked at her wearily. "Sarah… you've had time to deal with your demons. Let me deal with mine."

She knelt in front of him, sitting back on her legs. "And you helped me conquer mine. Let me help you this time." He sighed heavily. She grabbed his hands. "Jareth… please…"

He looked at her through his bangs and sighed again. "Remember Kira told you that an incubo attacked our sister?" She nodded. "Well it attacked her twice. Both times I had to watch it tear at her mind. Both times it almost got to me. The second time… it got too infested into her mind and… she tried to kill Kara and I."

Sarah stiffened, eyes wide. "I don't blame her. She went a hundred and eighty-five years after the first attack but… the infestation and paranoia just broke her. The thing must've known when it happened because it was right there when she ran outside and it just lunged at her… the next thing I know she spun around and attacked me, nearly killed me when Kara came tumbling around the corner."

He snorted. "Only six and she was already taking after her brother and his wondrous trait of getting into trouble. Terra spun and raised her sword. I screamed something… can't remember what but whatever it was… she didn't killed Kara. Instead…" He swallowed. Sarah squeezed his hands and got a faint squeeze in return.

"The incubo came after me and almost got into my mind when Dad showed up. I think Kara had run and gotten help… I was in bed for a week afterwards because of the wounds, physical and mental. After that I told Dad I wanted my own piece of land and I left. I've only come back for Council meetings and when my mom forces me to. It's just… goddess I hate this place…"

"Did you hate it before the incubo?"

"No. This was my hideaway."

"Then you shouldn't hate it because of a single event. You should mark a spot to think of your sister but allow the happy memories to fill the rest of the spots." He frowned slightly and she released his hands to turn and tap several flowers. They bloomed and she quickly picked them, and held out the mismatched batch to him with a smile. "Start anew. I'll help you if you'd like."

He stared for a moment then smiled back. "Sure." He hugged her tightly. "Thank you Sarah." She just smiled and hugged him back.

Inside, Hotaru poked Glorificus who snorted as he was awoken. "See! I told you she was good for him!" He rolled his eyes then rolled over, muttering something sounding like 'can see where Kira gets it.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

wOOt! So I didn't get to Christmas before I left but I still got a chapter up in my first week! Goal accomplished!

But seriously, most of this was written before I left. I've had like NO time to write since I got to college! GWAUGH!!!! Writing withdrawal! Well... not really cause I have three English classes... but wahhhh!!!

And I have to go to sleep cos I have a class in less than nine hours! (_weeps_) I will reply to your reviews! I promise! I just can't guarantee it'll be soon! Thank you all! (_throws chocolates out_)

**Vermelho:** (_Portuguese_) red  
Leader of the Snakes of the West, Vermelho has a vicious tongue and temper. She hates mortals and as soon as she meets Sarah, immediately hates her.

**Azul:** (_Portuguese_) blue  
Azul is second in command of the Snakes of the West. He doesn't have nearly as much prejudice against mortals, but that doesn't mean he's fond of them either. He admires Sarah's bravery against Vermelho though, so he does accept her.

**Kadasa Mori **

P.S. Two new important characters in the next chappie! SQUEE! I love him!!!

**Next Chapter Preview – Chapter 43 **

When Sarah stepped into the High Council room the next day, she felt all eyes on her. Without the anger she'd felt before, she actually noticed. She 'eep'ed, turned red and ducked halfway behind Jareth, staring at the floor. She felt the near silent chuckle vibrate through him as he led her towards their seats.

Jareth stopped suddenly. Sarah blinked then realized yellow blond cat paws sat in her vision. She looked up slowly. A panther man stood there. He smiled warmly. "You must be Sarah. I've heard a lot about you from my sister."

She blinked once again before gasping. "You're Valdis' brother?!"

"As unfortunate as it is, yes I am."

Her jaw dropped. He looked _nothing_ like his sister. While Valdis had an air about her stating she'd decapitate whomever came near, his was warm and friendly. He was soft spoken and smiled gently while Valdis wanted to rip off your head.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

"I've only come back for Council meetings and when my mom forces me to. It's just… goddess I hate this place…"

"Did you hate it before the incubo?"

"No. This was my hideaway."

"Then you shouldn't hate it because of a single event. You should mark a spot to think of your sister but allow the happy memories to fill the rest of the spots." He frowned slightly and she released his hands to turn and tap several flowers. They bloomed and she quickly picked them, and held out the mismatched batch to him with a smile. "Start anew. I'll help you if you'd like."

He stared for a moment then smiled back. "Sure." He hugged her tightly. "Thank you Sarah." She just smiled and hugged him back.

Inside, Hotaru poked Glorificus who snorted as he was awoken. "See! I told you she was good for him!" He rolled his eyes then rolled over, muttering something sounding like 'can see where Kira gets it.'

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 43 (December 16th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Sarah stepped into the High Council room the next day, she felt all eyes on her. Without the anger she'd felt before, she actually noticed. She 'eep'ed, turned red and ducked halfway behind Jareth, staring at the floor. She felt the near silent chuckle vibrate through him as he led her towards their seats.

Jareth stopped suddenly. Sarah blinked then realized yellow blond cat paws sat in her vision. She looked up slowly. A panther man stood there. He smiled warmly. "You must be Sarah. I've heard a lot about you from my sister, Valdis."

She blinked once again before gasping. "You're Valdis' brother?!"

"As unfortunate as it is, yes I am."

Her jaw dropped. He looked _nothing_ like his sister. While Valdis had an air about her stating she'd decapitate whomever came near, his was warm and friendly. He was soft spoken and smiled gently while Valdis wanted to rip off your head.

He had vibrant short spiky orange hair with two long yellow blond strands falling around his face to his shoulders. His tail was smooth and orange, the end tipped yellow blond. Above each eye were two gray stripes then two on each of his cheeks, left eye a brilliant blue, right eye white. He cocked his head when he noticed her stare then smiled widely. "We look nothing alike. I know."

She frowned. "Siblings usually look a _little_ alike…"

He shrugged, tail moving behind him. "Dunno what to tell you about that."

"Azrael." He turned to Jareth who was frowning. "Who is your second?"

Azrael nodded towards the High Council desk where a female panther stood. "Rebecca."

"Smart."

"Indeed."

Sarah frowned in confusion. "Who is she?"

"She's the daughter of a well known 'noble' in our Tribe." Azrael sighed. "Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to like the idea that I'm the leader, so we kind of clash… but otherwise our opinions are pretty much the same."

"Is she nice?"

"I… suppose…"

"Azrael! What are you doing chatting?" The woman panther walked over, hands on her hips. She had white hair with vertical red stripes, reminding Sarah of a candy cane.

Sarah blinked as Azrael's demeanor instantly changed. He sent the panther a dull look, a smirk crossing his features. "Rebecca."

Her hair stood on end. "Don't call me that!"

"Yes Rebecca."

She snarled and opened her mouth to argue when a monotone voice echoed through the room. "Can you all please find your seats and be seated?"

Azrael turned to Sarah with a small smile. "Find me after the meeting. I'd like to speak with you if you don't mind."

She nodded and saluted. "See ya then." Turning, she hurried up the stairs after Jareth back to their seats from yesterday. Once it all quieted down, everyone watching the High Council table fill up, the speaker from yesterday stood.

"We've decided… there is an imminent threat of war. Those that feel threatened are to take up arms and rise to high alert. Those that don't should do the same nonetheless. Announce that you have no wish to join either side but that you will defend yourself against whomever tries to attack. Now," he shuffled a few piece of paper. "If you'll all have your war generals ready, we'd like to accept who they are." The room burst into a fit of whispered murmurings.

Jareth's eyes narrowed slightly. Sarah glanced at him. "War generals?"

"Who's in charge of the battle tactics in your council," he murmured back. "But it's usually the entire council's decision… not whomever's been appointed to go to the meeting..."

"So what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Now, we will each be taking down each council's appointed general. Please write down the name and status of your general on the paper provided and bring it down. After you're done, please exit the room. This meeting is adjourned and we will confirm with your council in a date later to be told about your appointed general. Thank you. "Northern Tree Pine Pixie Tribe. Please come down with your appointed general."

"Council of Honeydew Lake."

Jareth frowned even darker at this, but pulled the paper towards him and jotted down '_Council of the Goblin King appoints __Washi, Lord of the Realm of the Birds._'

"Washi?" Sarah asked quietly.

Jareth nodded and murmured back, "Honou is our real general. I need to find out what's really going on before I tell them that."

Sarah realized they were already a quarter of the way through the councils and let out a sigh of relief at the fact they'd only be at that for a few minutes.

Soon enough they got to "Northern Panther Tribe." She looked over and found Azrael walking down the steps, Rebecca following after him. He handed the paper to one of the council members and walked out of the room.

"Council for the Goblin King."

Jareth stood, Sarah following after him quickly, the last of the councils to be going. He stepped up to the table and handed the paper to his father. Glorificus glanced at the name, then back at Jareth before jotting 'Washi' down next to his council.

The rest of the High Council was leaving, Glorificus getting to his feet. "Are you staying the night?" he asked.

Jareth shrugged. "It's only mid afternoon. We can still make it back to Goblin City if we leave soon."

"Then I must speak with you now."

Jareth nodded and turned to Sarah. "I'll take you back to my mother and you can stay with her until we're done. Is that all right?"

"Actually-"

"Actually Goblin King, I've begged her company." They turned to Azrael who smiled. "Would you mind my stealing her for a bit?"

Jareth glanced at Sarah who nodded before he turned to Azrael. "Don't let her get into trouble."

The panther chuckled as Sarah glared darkly at him. "Don't worry. I'll try not to."

Sarah glared at him then turned, nose in the air. "I know when I'm not wanted!" she stomped off towards the apparition room. A hand grabbed her arm just as she was about to cross the threshold into the room.

Azrael grinned at her. "We're not apparating. We unfortunate panthers must walk."

Sarah pouted as he led her to a side door, looking up a flight of stairs. "Well you panthers are no fun."

He chuckled. "No. I suppose we're not." They reached the top and another door, opening it and stepping into the chilly air.

"Done chatting?" Sarah turned quickly and found Rebecca leaning against the wall.

"Yes Rebecca. We're done chatting. Now all that's left is the talking."

"Oh do shut up Azrael." She turned to Sarah and grinned. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Beck, or Becca."

"Her real name's Rebecca," Azrael interjected.

"Oh shut up Azrael!" she snapped. "I'll tell Aidan that you were being cruel!"

He scowled. "Like he'd believe you!"

"Who's Aidan?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"My brother," Rebecca answered, crossing her arms. "Anyway, I just wanted to introduce myself. Didn't know when I'd get the chance to again. It was nice meeting you Sarah."

"You too… Beck?"

The girl grinned widely. "Yes!" She stuck her tongue out at Azrael who rolled his eyes, then turned to Sarah and winked. "Try not to kill him huh? It might seem like a sensible thing to do at the time but he is our leader and I'd rather not be leaderless."

Sarah grinned and winked. "No worries." Laughing, the girl transformed into a panther, red stripes still quite evident as the candy-cane looking panther hurried off.

Azrael sighed and shook his head. "Insane girl she is…"

Sarah chuckled. "I dunno. She seemed pretty sensible to me." Azrael sent her a dull look to which Sarah giggled at. "So. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"My sister actually." He smiled. "Is she well?"

Sarah frowned. "She is… have you not seen her in awhile?"

"Well, no. She… doesn't much like speaking with me so I see her very little nowadays. I think she's angry at me for something…" Sarah frowned, unsure as if she should say anything about Valdis' feelings. He turned to her, still smiling softly. "But she's friends with you?"

Sarah nodded quickly. "She's very nice… once you get past the I-want-to-kill-you aura…"

Azrael chuckled. "Yes. She does seem to have an overabundance of that…"

"Why'd you want to know?"

"I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

Sarah smiled. "You're a good brother…"

He snorted. "I'm glad someone thinks so."

They walked in silence, enjoying the scenery on their way back to the castle. After a few minutes, Azrael sighed as he looked up at the clouds. "I do have to go soon." He turned to Sarah. "My sister's birthday is coming up soon and unfortunately I must find her a gift."

Sarah jolted. "What?!" she yelped. "When?!"

He blinked then cocked his head. "It's the 21st."

Sarah let out a cry and grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards town. "You must help me find something!"

He blinked once more. "But… she will not expect anything from you…"

"But she's my friend and I must get her something! What does she like? I know she likes terrorizing people but other than that I hardly know her! Oh I'm such a bad friend!!!"

He sighed as she dragged him through several shops. "Sarah… she will not expect anything from you."

"I don' t care! Help me find something!" He sighed again and continued his search. "So you like Beck?"

Azrael turned to her looking confused. "Like? I'd consider her tolerable I suppose…"

"No. I mean _like_, like."

Azrael let out a bark of laughter. "No. I think you've gotten the wrong impression."

"Tsk. Tsk. They say teasing leads to liking."

The panther gave her a soft smile. "Sarah… do you know why many people don't want me to be ruler?"

"No. I know Valdis doesn't because she didn't want help from the fae yet you gladly accept it." She snorted. "And I don't think Haimon much cares about anything but keeping Valdis from killing anyone."

He chuckled. "While that may be true… most people don't like it because they know that I won't produce an heir."

"Wha… you mean you won't have kids? You're still young. You could out do Kira!"

"No… I mean…" He sighed irritably, Sarah shifting uneasily as the smile fell from his features. "I… well… my loved one's name is Aidan."

Her eyes widened. "Beck's brother?!" He winced slightly. "So that's why you two don't get along…" She continued down the aisle, picking up and examining things.

He just stared after her, stunned then hurried down after her. "You… I just told you I liked guys and you're more concerned about why I argue with Rebecca…"

"Well," she shrugged. "If you grew up with Valdis and Beck, I can't really blame you for not liking girls… and you look like a girl anyway so I guess it doesn't make much difference."

Azrael scowled. "You and Rebecca will get along famously." He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. "She said the same thing…"

Sarah grinned, barely holding back her laughter. After a few minutes she glanced over to him as he peered through the watches. "So… why'd you tell me? I mean I only met you this morning."

He sighed. "Not many people enjoy spending time with me after they figure it out. Wanted to get it out into the open before I enjoyed your company."

She pouted. "You're not enjoying my company."

He sent her a dull look. "Of course not. This is worse than torture."

She giggled, picking up a silver pocket watch and running her fingers over the simplicity of it. "How would this be for a present?"

Azrael smiled, walking over and looking it over before setting it back down. "To tell you the truth Sarah… she'd probably enjoy something you created yourself."

Sarah sighed heavily. "And here we reach the problem… I just don't what she'd like… if I'd just talked to her more oft-" Her eyes lit up. "That's it! Come on Azrael! We've got work to do!" He barely had time to ask 'what?' before he was dragged back towards the castle.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jareth stepped up to the door and raised a fist, knocking twice. His mother had forbid him from popping into anyone's room and scaring them. "Sarah?"

There was a loud yelp from inside followed by a thud. He winced lightly. It would've been better to just appear in her room. Opening the door he stepped in. Azrael was lounging on a chair in front of the fire, looking sleepily in Jareth's direction, Sarah lying on the ground beside her bed. She looked up at him upside down and sighed. "Allo Jareth. How's it going?"

"I'm fine but you seem to be upside down."

Azrael gave off a snort of laughter and turned, curling up tighter, tail flicking in contentment.

"Ah… yes… well…" She sighed. "I have no comeback. Help me up." He chuckled and walked over, grabbing her hands and pulling her back onto the bed. "So what's new?"

"Nothing. My father and I are done speaking. If you'd like we can either return to the Labyrinth now or stay another night."

She glanced at him. "I don't care. I'm just finishing up a birthday present."

"For Evie?"

"No. Vald-oh my goddess!" she shrieked loudly.

Azrael sat up quickly, eyes wide. "I'm up! I'm up! Where's the fire?!"

Sarah laughed as she hurried about, throwing things into her suitcase. "No fire Az, but I've gotta get back home! Evie's birthday is this weekend and-oh goddess! I never got her a present!" She let out a wail and turned to Jareth. "Come on! Come on! We need to get back!"

Azrael chuckled, getting to his feet and stretching. "Well, I shall see you again Sarah. It was good to see you Jareth."

Jareth nodded. "You too. Tell Aiden I said hello."

"Will do." Azrael transformed as he stepped out the door, only the tip of his tail flicking before he disappeared out of their sights. Jareth watched Sarah run around for a bit before he grabbed her arm as she rushed past him. He waved a hand and all of her things floated out of hiding, settling onto her bed. She sent him a grateful look before throwing them all into her suitcase.

"How you can make such a mess in only two days time, I will never understand."

"It's a girl thing," she replied.

"Hence I will never understand it."

"Oh I don't know…" She glanced at him mischievously. "You're getting there." He scowled darkly then crossed his arms and pouted. Sarah giggled. "I'll take it back if you help me pack."

"You do have magic. You can do it yourself."

"Oh yeah! Piece of cake!" She waved a hand then shrieked as half of her clothes flew out in all directions, attacking her and almost hitting Jareth.

He paled. "Maybe I _should_ do it…"

"Yeah," she mumbled from underneath three gowns. "Maybe you should… and I _really_ need to stop saying that…."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Evie!" The librarian turned from her book to find Sarah hurrying over.

"Sarah. How'd the meeting go?"

"Good. I meet up with a few new panthers who totally rock and I got to yell at everyone!"

Evie raised an eyebrow the nodded slowly. "Sounds wonderful…"

The brunette grinned widely. "So! I was thinking, what should we do for your birthday?"

Evie flushed furiously. "Oh… um… well…" Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Ryuu has… invited me to spend the day with him…"

Sarah let out a squeal. "Oh! That's so romantic! Well then I'll take you out for dinner the night after so I can hear how it went. How's that sound?"

Evie smiled. "That sounds wonderful Sarah. Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

"Evie! Evie I found the book!" Ashley came running around the corner, teddy bear tucked under one arm, the other holding the book. She skidded in front of the woman and held it out. "See!"

Evie smiled warmly. "Thank you Ash." She took the book from the girl and flipped through the first several pages before nodding. "Good job. You brought the right one this time."

Ashley giggled and rubbed her head in embarrassment before noticing Sarah. She squeaked and blushed then smiled. "Hi Sarah."

Sarah blinked then grinned widely. "Hi Ash! What's up?"

"Nothing…"

Evie turned to the girl. "Can you find me a book called 'Sherlock Holmes', Ash?"

She nodded, grinning brightly before turning and racing away. Sarah turned to Evie. "So…"

"I've decided to take her under my wing for now," Evie murmured, shelving a few books. "She needed someone to bond with and… well she does like books."

"Sister bond or…"

Evie smiled weakly. "I'm not much of a mother Sarah…"

"Yes you are… you just have to try for it."

She nodded slowly and Sarah gently bopped her arm. "Hey. I'm serious. Just try little things and see how she reacts. Maybe… she's looking for a mom in you, same as you are."

Evie smiled, stronger this time. "Thank you Sarah." As Ashley came racing around the corner again, she chuckled. "Shall we all go get some dinner now?"

"Yes please!" Ashley chirped, holding out a hand. Evie took it, Sarah following after them with a smile.

Once everyone was settled into their seats, several different conversations going on at once, Evie turned to Sarah. "Could I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you take care of Ashley tomorrow after five?"

"Sure!" Sarah grinned. "I'm already on Three Musketeer patrol so one more will be no biggie."

"Oh. Kira's not going to be here tomorrow?"

"No. They've got meetings all day with their council and they just wanted to make sure the kids couldn't interrupt."

"What about Edmund?"

"Hotaru's got him for the day. Glorificus will be going to the meetings as well but Hotaru needed some company… that didn't include more than one. And you can't really break up the Three Musketeers."

Evie giggled. "No I suppose you can't."

"So, sure. I'll take Ash. Where are you and Ryuu going?"

"We haven't decided yet."

"Or _he_ has decided and it's a surprise for you." Sarah added mischievously.

Evie just swatted her arm. "I hear you had a fun time at the council."

Sarah glowered. "Oodles of fun."

The librarian smirked. "Oh yeah?"

Sarah growled at her. "Yeah. I even yelled at them."

"Sarah… you yell at everyone on a daily basis. That makes no difference."

"There were lots of people I didn't know there."

"You yelled at the old lady you didn't know when we were in high school."

"Well that was different! She was taking too long to count out her change!"

"Impatient much?"

She stuck her tongue out at the librarian and turned to her food. "I'm going to ignore you now. Feel the powers of my shunning."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Good. It'll be better for my health to be able to ignore you for a few minutes."

Sarah pouted. "So cruel you are…"

"It's my job, Sarah. Please pass the potatoes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

I just realized Evie and Sarah had the same conversation two times… bah… don't feel like changing it.

So! I hope you all enjoyed Beck and Azrael's appearance! I lurv Azrael! (_snugglez_ _head_) I posted a picture of them on my dA account. I've literally abandoned it! (_wails_ _and_ _hugs_ _computer_)

So yeah, trying to type quietly cause my roomie's asleep! TT.TT I'm really trying not to wake jooooo!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview:** Meh sorry but I haven't decided on what the next chapter will be about! I'll post a long preview next time! (_wails_)


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time:**

"Yeah. I even yelled at them."

"Sarah… you yell at everyone on a daily basis. That makes no difference."

"There were lots of people I didn't know there."

"You yelled at the old lady you didn't know when we were in high school."

"Well that was different! She was taking too long to count out her change!"

"Impatient much?"

She stuck her tongue out at the librarian and turned to her food. "I'm going to ignore you now. Feel the powers of my shunning."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Good. It'll be better for my health to be able to ignore you for a few minutes."

Sarah pouted. "So cruel you are…"

"It's my job, Sarah. Please pass the potatoes."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter 44 (December 17th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She'd been dreaming, a beautiful blissful dream of nothingness and sleepiness. Smiling faintly, she curled up tightly into the blankets of warmth, enjoying just the feeling of laziness and comfortable silence.

Until two shrieks of happiness, a barking wildly canine and locked arms around her neck woke her up with a startled yelp, falling backwards and onto the ground. She cautiously opened an eye and found Emily sitting on her stomach giggling while Bellezza and Katrina peered over the side of the bed. "You okay Sarah?" Kira asked, leaning over them.

"Just peachy," she replied dully, brain still foggy. She turned as gold filled her vision before Riley attacked her face. "Augh! Riley! Riley stop it! It's good to see you too boy! Now geroff!"

He reluctantly pulled away, Emily hugging his neck and patting his head. Sarah sat up, brushing herself off before looking at Kira. "What day is it?"

Kira snorted. "Saturday, December 17th."

"Huh… so today's Three Musketeers babysittin' day?"

"Yup!" Kira chirped as Sarah got to her feet.

"M'kay… I'm gonna go take a bath now."

Kira chuckled. "Come on girls. Let's play a game before Sarah wakes up."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jareth sighed heavily, seated on his throne. He was bored… where was Sarah? Oh that's right. She was babysitting. Stupid Kira for having a meeting today.

He sighed again then jumped when Sarah popped up beside him. "Hiya!" she chirped happily.

"Hi…" He glanced about, not seeing little kids following her. "Where are your shadows?"

"Oh. They're eating. I wanted to ask if you were hungry."

"What are you having?"

"Me? I'm having a turkey sandwich. I think Bella has ham, Kat has peanut butter, jelly and fluff and Emily has roast beef. You want something?"

"Sure." He stood up, grabbing her arm before she could run away and reappeared in the kitchen.

She whapped his arm. "Lazy bum."

He smirked then turned to his nieces. "Everyone enjoying themselves?" They all nodded, except Katrina who began talking, food in her mouth. He winced. "Swallow first Kat." She swallowed then began repeating what she'd said, babbling on and on about something he couldn't understand. "Sounds… wonderful Kat."

She grinned widely then bit into her sandwich, peanut butter smearing all over her face.

"Here." He took the offered sandwich, sitting across from them, Sarah sitting on his right. "So, what shall we do today?" she asked the girls.

"Play hide an' seek!" Bellezza cried.

"Yah! Yah! And play monop-ly!" Katrina added.

Emily tugged on her sister's sleeve. "And Emmy wants hot cocoa and stories!" Bellezza translated.

Sarah giggled. "Sounds like fun! Well, let's play Monopoly first so that we can rest our tummies, then we'll play and seek and later we'll have hot cocoa and read stories. How's that sound?"

"Yay!" They cheered.

Jareth chuckled. "Sounds like a busy day."

"Hm… I wonder if Sarah will be up to it all," Sarah mumbled under her breath.

Jareth chuckled. "If Sarah isn't, she can ask Jareth."

She bumped his shoulder with her own. "Sarah thanks Jareth."

"Sarah! Are you done yet?" Bellezza asked.

"Almost. Why don't you three go set up the board in the library and I'll put the dishes away and met you there."

"Okay!" They climbed off their chairs and helped Emily down before racing towards the library.

Sarah sighed and shook her head, finishing her food and putting the dishes in the sink. She turned to Jareth. "Thanks for eating with me, even if it was only for a few minutes."

He waved a hand. "It's nothing dear Sarah. But if I may be so bold as to ask for dinner sometime next week?"

She blinked. "You mean… like just us dinner?"

"Yes."

She flushed but nodded. "You'll have to tell me when, where and what to wear." She brightened. "Hey! I'm a poet and didn't even know it!"

He rolled his eyes. "Dear Sarah, your mind travels faster than the speed of light."

She giggled and ruffled his hair. "So it's a date. Just let me know the specifics, kay?" He nodded and she turned, heading for the library.

Once she had disappeared around the corner, Rica stepped out from the other room. "Smooth work Goblin King."

He sent her a dull look. "Excuse me?"

"'If I may be so bold'… very smooth."

"Are you insinuating something Clarica?"

Pouting, she crossed her arms. "No my lord. I would _never_ do that."

He snorted. "I'm sure you wouldn't." He got up and went over to the sink, dropping his plate in.

"But she did agree."

He smiled at the soapy water. "Yes… she did." Replacing his Goblin King look he turned on his heel. "Now back to work." He disappeared and Rica shook her head with a grin.

"Ah. Fae in love."

"We should make a movie," Mira piped up.

Rica blinked then grinned wickedly. "Why my Mira… that is a _very_ good idea…"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Cackling quietly, Sarah peered around her hiding spot. Emily was it this time and because she was so tiny, you could hardly hear her footsteps. Add that to the fact she didn't speak when she went around searching for people, it made it very difficult to tell if you were in a safe spot.

Bellezza and Katrina yelled and laughed and shrieked, ran from room to room when they were it, making it easy to tell where they were, but Emily…

Sarah peeked around the corner once more and slid further back into her hiding spot, seeing Jareth walking down the hall. Grinning to herself, she waited for him to walk by… waited… waited… Just as she was about to look around the corner again, he walked by.

She leapt out, arms going around his neck, making his stumble and grunt in surprise. Turning quickly, he scowled at her. "Sarah…"

She grinned. "Hi Jareth!"

Barking down the hall signaled that Riley was coming. Sarah squeaked and spun on her heel, grabbing Jareth and throwing him into her hiding spot and putting a finger to her lips as he raised an eyebrow. She peeked around the corner and found Riley just turning it, Emily after him. She leaned back, hiding in the shadows, waiting for them to pass by her. Once they did, she crept back out, waiting until they were almost around the corner then kicked the wall, making a loud "thump!"

Emily and Riley spun back around then raced for Sarah, Emily giggling. Sarah shrieked and raced down the hall. "Can't catch me!" she cried. "Caaaaaaaaaan't catch meeeeeeeeeeee-oomph!"

She stopped dead as Jareth appeared in front of her. Emily and Riley skidded around the corner and bounced into her. Emily blinked, shook her head then turned to Sarah and grinned widely. Sarah pouted. "Thanks a lot Jareth…"

He smirked. "_That's_ for jumping at me earlier."

She pouted then turned to Emily. "Go hide! I'll count!" Emily giggled and raced away, Riley running after her. She sent Jareth a dark look, which he chuckled at. "Go away." she ordered. He just grinned wickedly and disappeared. She sighed. "One… two… three…"

Making sure to shout "Twenty!" loudly, she turned on her heel and headed down the hall. As she passed a room she heard Katrina giggling. Smiling to herself, she continued going. After a few minutes she returned to the room, having not found anyone else.

Creeping into the room, she glanced about quickly. She spotted the girl's feet beneath the curtain in the corner, turning she began shifting through everything. "Oh _Katrina_!" she called. "Where _aaaarrreee_ you?"

Katrina's muffled giggles were heard, followed by Bellezza's. She spotted the other girl's back in the reflection of the mirror in the bathroom. Heading for the cupboard, she slowly opened, then squeaked in surprise when Emily and Riley leapt out at her.

Laughing, she hugged the blond girl. "I found you Emmy! Or more like you found me!" Emily giggled, hugging her tightly.

"Aunt Kara!" Sarah turned and found Bellezza racing for Kara who'd just walked in. The blond smiled warmly, kneeling to hug the girls as they raced for her.

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

"We're playing hide and seek with Sarah!"

"Oh?" She glanced Sarah. "Does Sarah need a break?" Sarah nodded quickly before the three could see her. "How bout I play with you guys for a little while so Sarah can rest and play later?"

"Okay!"

Sarah hugged her tightly, said her good byes to the girls and hurried back to her room, flopping into her chair by the fireplace. It had been awhile since she'd played games with the girls for so long. Stretching, she lay back and before she knew it, was out cold.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The chiming of her clock woke her up. She glanced at it, finding it reading four o'clock. Blinking away sleep she raised her arms, stretching widely. Turning she looked out the window, snow falling lightly. She smiled, watching Carmen racing around with the other horses, head tossing when he whinnied.

A black shadow flew across her gaze and she gasped, sitting up quickly, heart raced and Jareth's name on the tip of her tongue. She let loose a shaky sigh, her jacket falling back into place from the sudden gust of air. She could almost see the cruel red eyes and feel the sharp probing at her mind from the Incubo's grasp. She shuddered then patted her cheeks to wake herself up.

"Sarah?" Pulling herself from her day-mare Sarah turned to find Evie standing there. She wore a pretty black dress, tying behind her neck with a "v" front and fitting snuggly to her form though the bottom was open enough to move comfortably, hair done in a pretty bun. A few thin silver bracelets on her wrist.

"Wow!" Sarah gasped, hurrying over and examining Evie critically. "You look gorgeous!"

Evie blushed furiously. "Thanks…"

Sarah grinned. "Ready for your date?"

"Yeah… Ashley's waiting downstairs with Ryuu. If you'd come down so I can say good bye to her?"

Sarah smirked. "Not a mom, huh?"

Evie flushed. "Shut up."

Giggling, Sarah took her arm and led her back downstairs. She paused outside of the throne room they were waiting for them. "Stay," she ordered to Evie who pouted, crossing her arms.

"Sarah. This is totally unnec-"

Sarah darted into the room, Ryuu, Jareth and Ashley looking over. "My lords and lady! I present to you, Evelyn Snow!" Evie stepped in flushing as she realized everyone was staring at her. Ryuu's eyes widen and his jaw dropped slightly in surprise. Jareth raised an eyebrow. Ashley let out a cry of joy and raced towards her, colliding with her legs.

"You're so pretty!"

Evie giggled. "Thank you Ashley."

Ryuu walked over and bowed. "My lady."

Evie flushed and curtsied back then turned to Sarah. "Ashley. Sarah's gonna babysit you tonight."

Ashley blushed and clung to her legs. Evie knelt and hugged her. "You'll be good for me, right?"

Ashley nodded and hugged her back then cautiously stepped up to Sarah who knelt in front of her as Evie stood straight. "Hi Ash!" she chirped happily. Ashley smiled shyly. Sarah held up a hand, a silver rose swirling into her palm. Ashley gasped. "Here. Give this to Evie as a birthday present."

Ashley carefully grabbed the rose and hurried over to Evie, holding it up to her. Evie smiled and took the rose, kissed it and handed it back. "Will you put it in a vase for me so that it won't die?" Ashley nodded and stepped back to Sarah. "Be good," Evie said with a smile. Ashley nodded quickly, waving as Ryuu took her hand and they disappeared.

Sarah smiled to Ashley. "Shall we go find a vase and put it in her room for her?" Ashley nodded, taking Sarah's hand as the brunette led her out of the throne room.

Jareth sat back with a slight frown. "Who the hell was that?" he murmured. "Maybe Evie's cousin?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Sarah!"

"Sarah!"

"BARK!"

The girl turned from playing Sorry with Ashley to the three girls and Riley racing for her. She squealed and held out her arms as they collided with her, sending her falling backwards. "Hi you guys!" she cried, hugging them as Riley licked her face. She slowly got back up, Emily still clinging to her neck and giggling. "How are you?"

"We're good!" Katrina cried happily, Emily nodding furiously.

"Good! Did you have fun with your aunt?"

"Yup!" Bellezza chirped. "Who that?"

"Oh! Guys, this is Ashley. Ash this is Bella, Kat, Emily and Riley." She giggled shyly, hugging her bear as the Bellezza and Katrina chimed their hellos.

"So, Ashley do you want to finish our game or find something else to do?"

"Read a story, Sarah?" Katrina pouted, tugging on her arm. "Hot cocoa?"

Sarah giggled. "Well what shall we read?" she asked.

Ashley stood up and quickly hurried off before running back, a book clutched in her hands around the bear. "This! This! Read this!"

"Okay! What is it?" She picked the book up reading '_Aladdin_.' "Are you sure you want this one?" She nodded."All right. Everybody sit down. I'll go get the hot cocoa and be right back."

Once everyone was settled, a cup of hot cocoa in front of them, curled up in their spots, Sarah opened the book and cleared her throat. "Once upon a time, there was a boy named Aladdin…"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end." Sarah looked up from the book to find them all asleep, even Ashley, curled up with her teddy bear on the opposite end of the couch. Bellezza and Katrina were leaning against each other in the armchair, Emily curled up against Riley on the floor. Sarah smiled.

"You read very well."

She stifled her shriek at the quiet voice and spun finding five people standing there. She glowered at Jareth who looked away innocently, then at Daederath. "What are you doing here?"

He motioned to the kids. "Without ears."

She nodded and got to her feet, moving Bellezza and Katrina to the couch so they wouldn't fall off the chair before following after the small group into the meeting room. Jareth leaned back against the desk, Sarah standing beside him as the four lined up in front of them.

"It's good to see you again Ms. Williams," Daederath said, bowing slightly.

"You as well. So why are you here?"

He chuckled. "Always getting right to the point. Not much fun are you?"

Sarah growled, Jareth smirking then tugging lightly on her ponytail. "Why _are_ you here Daederath?" he asked.

"I'm here to introduce a few who may be stopping by more often." He held out a hand, motioning to the first.

"This is Tryon, my second-in-command." The young man had a fierce feeling about him though his face was stoic. He had darkly tanned skin, eyes golden and hair short, dark black and spiked a bit. A black choker adorned his neck, wearing black jeans and boots, a black long sleeved shirt and cape around his shoulders.

"This is Arcadia, general of my armies." The woman had a long purple braid thrown over her shoulder wearing a violet tube top and black denim jeans. Her eyes were golden and skin darkly tanned, nails long but groomed, a diamond ring on her ring finger, several golden bracelets decorating each wrist.

"And Westlyn, Arcadia's husband." The man was tanned but not nearly as much as his companion, blonde hair bleached like he'd been in the sun too long, eyes glimmering bright silver. He had a single gold hoop in his left ear a golden band on his ring finger. He wore a white shirt and khaki pants.

He grinned brilliantly. "G'day mates!"

Sarah blinked then grinned back. "G'day!"

Daederath whapped Westlyn's forehead. "If you can not speak civilized then don't speak at all."

Sarah bristled but Westlyn grinned apologetically, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry mate-Daederath."

The man 'hmph'ed and crossed his arms then turned back to Sarah. "Tyron and Arcadia are my children."

"Oh?" Sarah asked, glancing between the two darkly tanned individuals and their father.

"Yes. They spent several years aboveground in Australia to… 'recruit' other vampires."

Sarah twitched. _I am _so_ glad I didn't go to Australia a few years ago…_

Arcadia let out a short laugh, which she immediately covered up with a cough, looking away. Sarah's eyes narrowed, hardly listening to Daederath and Jareth debate over something or another. _Can she… read my mind?_ Arcadia's quick glance told her the answer. _You can read my mind!_ Grinning wickedly, Sarah glanced at Daederath then imagined him in a pink tutu dancing about.

Arcadia's eyes widened and she bit her lip, chin trembling in an effort to not burst out laughing. Her hands shook at her side in an effort to not slam over her mouth.

Sarah smirked and tuned back into what Daederath was saying. "So it will be all right for them to visit?"

Jareth nodded once. "It will be fine." He glanced at Sarah. "Right?"

"Erm… sure!"

"Sarah?" The door opened and Ashley peeked around the corner. She lit up spotting her then turned, looking back over her shoulder. "I found her!" she cried and raced into the room, hugging her legs. "Come on Sarah! Come on!"

Sarah grinned as she tugged her out of the room. "What's the matter?" Emily collided with her legs next then held up her hands to be picked up. "Hey Em! Have a nice nap?"

"Bella's hungry Sarah!" Bellezza announced, tugging on her pant leg.

"Well let's go get some food then huh?" She looked back over the shoulder. "If someone could assist me please?"

Arcadia disappeared, reappearing beside her. "I'll help," she stated stoically. Her father nodded once then turned to Jareth.

Sarah led them to the kitchen, setting Emily on the counter as she searched through the fridge for some food. "So. You can read minds," she announced.

Arcadia gave her a dull look, leaning against the counter, arms crossed over her chest. "I thought we'd established that already."

"I just wanted to make sure it was true." Sarah smirked over the fridge door. "So… your dad ever dress up in a tutu?"

A grin spread over the girl's features. "Obviously not, which is why I was so startled."

Sarah giggled and stood straight, shutting the refrigerator. Spinning she turned to the girls. "So! Who wants pizza?"

They all cheered and Sarah giggled. "Let's tell Jareth we want pizza them huh?" The Three Musketeers giggled and nodded, Ashley smiling but looking confused. Sarah glanced at Arcadia. "You might wanna cover your ears." She frowned but did so as Sarah took a deep breath. "JARETH!"

He appeared in front of her in an instant, Daederath, Tyron and Westlyn close by. "What?" he asked quickly.

"We want pizza."

He scowled darkly. "Sarah!"

"What?"

Sighing heavily, he created a crystal and threw it at her forehead, it bouncing off and landing in her palms. She pouted, rubbing the spot it had hit. "Next time, just come and find me."

"But this way is so much more fun!" she chirped happily. He snorted. She turned to Arcadia. "Wanna come with?"

She glanced at her father who nodded then turned to Sarah and shrugged. "Sure."

"Okies. You hold Bella's and Kat's hands. Emmy, you hold onto Riley and Ashley you hold onto Riley as well okay?" They all nodded, taking their places. Sarah conjured a leash, clipping it to Riley's collar and holding it tightly before taking Katrina's hand. "One… two… three!" She dropped the crystal and disappeared.

Once they were gone, Jareth leaned back against the counter. Daederath glanced between where she'd left and where Jareth stood a few times before asking, "doesn't she need a crystal to get back?"

Jareth merely smirked.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah realized that fact halfway through her dinner, leaping to her feet and shouting "damn it!" and nearly getting them kicked out of Pizza Hut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Meh baby!!! (_hugs__compy_) I've missed you so much!!! College work is so much worse than high school work!!! I've totally abandoned jooooooo!!! (_snugglez_)

And I'm sorry to all the reviews I've _just_ gotten around to replying too! TT.TT I weep…

The next chappie will hopefully be up and running soon enough!

Oh and I counted! There are 79 characters I've created already in the story. There are 9 characters from the movie, and 2 from someone else. And I'm planning on adding even more between now and the end… good goddess… If anyone wants a character write up let me know. I'll try and make one. TT.TT omg…

OH! And does anyone know if there's a limit to how many chapters you can have in one story? If so, I might make everything after new years into another part.

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview:****Chapter 45**

"Why are you dressed so spiffy?"

"Spiffy?"

"That's what I said."

"Okay… well I'm dressed this _spiffy_ because I gots a date!"

Kira grinned widely. "Oh? Where are you going?"

"Dunno."

"You don't know?"

"That's what I said." She grinned at the blond's dark look.

--- _AND A SPECIAL EXTRA PREVIEW B__ECAUSE__ THERE WASN'T ONE LAST TIME_---

"Valdis!"

The panther turned, looking annoyed. It disappeared from her eyes but not from her face as she spotted Sarah walking towards her. She crossed her arms and turned to the brunette. "What do _you_ want?" she sneered.

Sarah grinned widely and held out her hands, a pretty blue shimmering box sitting on them. "Happy birthday!" Valdis looked completely stupefied. "Well happy _late_ birthday! I didn't see you on your actual birthday."

She looked between Sarah and box before slowly uncrossing her arms and gently taking the box from her. "Thank you…" she murmured, staring at it.

"Well?" She looked at Sarah who smiled. "Aren't you gonna open it?" she asked.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underworld to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.**  
**

**Last Time:**

She turned to Arcadia. "Wanna come with?"

She glanced at her father who nodded then turned to Sarah and shrugged. "Sure."

"Okies. You hold Bella's and Kat's hands. Emmy, you hold onto Riley and Ashley you hold onto Riley as well okay?" They all nodded, taking their places. Sarah conjured a leash, clipping it to Riley's collar and holding it tightly before taking Katrina's hand. "One… two… three!" She dropped the crystal and disappeared.

Once they were gone, Jareth leaned back against the counter. Daederath glanced between where she'd left and where Jareth stood a few times before asking, "doesn't she need a crystal to get back?"

Jareth merely smirked.

Sarah realized that fact halfway through her dinner, leaping to her feet and shouting "damn it!" and nearly getting them kicked out of Pizza Hut.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.**  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.**  
****Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter ****45**** (December 22nd)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.**  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sitting in his window seat, looking out over his lands, Jareth couldn't get the small smile off his face. Sarah was down below, making snow angels with the Three Musketeers. Every so often she'd kick her feet angrily, leap up and hurry to a clean spot, flopping back down to make a new one.

He turned back to the papers he was working on, eyes flittering across them. They were simple papers, just checking in on his lands; simple, but annoying. He turned from his work as he saw someone running across the snow, stumbling frequently. He recognized it as Sarah, running towards Cleo and Elena who'd been exiting the forest. Her arms waved about wildly, pulling out two boxes and handing them to their recipients.

He felt another stray smile growing on his face as she bounced up and down, explaining her gift to them as they held the necklaces up. She'd been so excited to create presents for all of her friends.

After finding her slumped over the table, eyes swirling from using too much magic, he'd of course yelled at her, then helped her to her room to sleep off the effects. When he returned a few hours later, she was awake and working on them.

_"You're not going to give up huh?" _

_She scowled at him then sighed heavily. "I just can't seem to get it right…" _

_He sat beside her, taking the small compact from her hand. "Let's see… there… Look at the magic you're using. You're trying to connect different __magics__." _

_She frowned. "Huh?" _

_"__Here.__ You're using a magic to listen and a magic to speak. __Just connected everything together."_

_"But… it's like a phone. You've got one part to listen and one to speak." _

_"But these only have one speaker part." _

_Her eyes lit up. "Oh!" She fiddled with it then grinned brilliantly. "There! __Right?"_

_He turned it over a few times then nodded. "Perfect." _

_She squealed and picked up the next one, quickly working on it. He sat back and watched the next few before getting to his feet. __"Jareth?"__ He glanced back. __"__Erm__… when… are we going out?"_

_He blinked in surprise. "Oh… when would you like to go out?" _

_She '__hmph'ed__, crossing her arms.__ "I told you to decide." _

_He chuckled. __"Fine.__ To__morrow __night. __Six__ o'clock. Not too fancy but not run down jeans and a tee." _

_She stuck her tongue out. "I'd freeze in a tee shirt." _

_He chuckled again and ruffled her hair, disappearing before she could hit him with her pillow. _

He shook himself from his daydream, looking around to find Sarah. She was chasing after Carmen, yelling at the tops of her lungs, snow covering her head and shoulders. His door opened and the smile was gone instantly, turning to find Jason walking in. Jason grinned, hands on his hips. "You seem happy!"

Jareth blinked slowly. "Is there something you needed?"

"Nope! Just came to annoy you!" Jareth's eyebrow twitched. A heartbeat later Jason found himself racing away, cotton candy attacking his head.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.**  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah grinned at the Three Musketeers, all four having bright red cheeks, snow falling off as they walk down the hall. Smirking as she neared the library, hearing a familiar voice, she quickly hurried in and stalked up behind Kira, everyone opposite the girl watching Sarah with growing grins. Taking a deep breath, Sarah pounced, arms going around the blonde's shoulders. "KIRA! I MISSED YOU!"

Kira let out a shrill shriek, spinning and stumbling backwards, falling into Alan and both falling onto the couch. "Sarah!" Kira shouted angrily. "That wasn't nice!" She cursed darkly. "I think you gave me a heart attack."

Her grin turned wicked. "Aw… poor Kira…"

She scowled. "Damn it! Sarah!" Kira shouted. "I thought we anti-sarah'd this place!!!" **(1)**

"Yes well… you didn't do a very good job, huh?"

Kira scowled then raised an eyebrow. "Why are you dressed so spiffy?"

"Spiffy?"

"That's what I said."

"Okay… well I'm dressed this _spiffy_ because I gots a date!"

Kira grinned widely. "Oh? Where are you going?"

"Dunno."

"You don't know?"

"Actually I said _dunno_, but I suppose _I don't know_ counts because it's kinda the long version of _dunno_." She grinned at the blond's dark look. "I told Jareth to pick for me."

"Well that's sweet of you."

"Mama!!!" She grinned widely, kneeling to hug her children.

"My babies! Did you have fun outside?"

They began shouting and Sarah quietly crept out of the room. _Operation drop kids on someone else complete!_ Cackling she raced for her room, skidding to a stop a moment later. "Valdis!"

The panther turned, looking annoyed. It disappeared from her eyes but not from her face as she spotted Sarah walking towards her. She crossed her arms and turned to the brunette. "What do _you_ want?" she sneered.

Sarah grinned widely and held out her hands, a pretty blue shimmering box sitting on them. "Happy birthday!" Valdis looked completely stupefied. "Well happy _late_ birthday! I didn't see you on your actual birthday."

She looked between Sarah and box before slowly uncrossing her arms and gently taking the box from her. "Thank you…" she murmured, staring at it.

"Well?" She looked at Sarah who smiled. "Aren't you gonna open it?" she asked.

Valdis blinked then carefully set it on the table and opened it. She reached in, hooking her fingers around it and pulling up, a silver chain dangling from them. Attached to the chain was a flat silver palm sized object, weightless in her hand. She frowned in confusion and looked at Sarah who pressed a button on the side. It popped open, a mirror on one side, Valdis' name engraved on the other side in blue with a similar colored gem. "It's like a phone!"

Valdis raised an eyebrow. "Phone?"

Sarah pulled a similar disk from her pocket and flipped it open, her name in green. "Valdis." The mirror on Valdis' suddenly showed Sarah's face and she waved. "See!" Valdis nodded once. Sarah snapped hers shut and put it in her pocket. "I put yours on a chain cause I didn't know if you had pockets."

Haimon and Jareth stepped into the room talking, then spotted Sarah and Valdis alone.

Valdis rolled her eyes and stuffed it in a side pocket. "Thanks," she stated again, this time dully. Snatching the box she shut it and ran her claws lightly over it. It shrunk down and she put that in her pocket as well.

"Sarah," Jareth spoke. "I heard you scared Kira."

Sarah grinned widely. "T'was too much fun."

He chuckled. "She'll be looking for revenge."

"So luckily I won't be here tonight."

"Where will you be?" Haimon asked in curiousity.

She pointed to herself with her thumb. "I gots me a date!"

Haimon glanced to Jareth who nodded slowly then chuckled. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks!" She spun on her heel. "I gotta go get ready! See ya later!" She raced for her bathroom. _Bath time! Bath time! __Yay__yay__ for __baaath__ time!_ Sitting in the bath she glanced at the clock. _12.43_. She blinked then flushed furiously. _Five hours till our date_! She smiled to herself, sinking up to her chin in the water. She couldn't help the squeal of glee that came out.

"Sarah?"

Her eyes widened and she shrieked as Jareth's face appeared around the door. "OUT! OUT! OUT!!!" He yelped, door slamming as the shampoo bottle soared his way. She heard the familiar sound of someone's head thudding against the door. "What's wrong with you?!" she shouted at the door.

It opened just enough for him to talk through it. "Sorry… you made a noise and I thought you fell or something… sorry…"

She rolled her eyes, grin widening. "Well, to make up for it, why don't you leave a chocolate bar on my bed." She heard his snort, the door closing a moment later. When she walked into her room forty minutes later, there was a small pile of chocolate bars on her bed. Smiling she headed for her closet to finish getting ready.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.**  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He mentally sighed, staring out his window, waiting for Sarah. After being teased by Kira and Jason mercilessly and leaving them to defend themselves against the rabid tinsel he'd sent after them, he found himself just staring at nothingness.

"Jareth?" He turned quickly and found Sarah standing there looking concerned. "You all right? I've been calling you for awhile." He just stared. She had pulled her hair into a bun except for two strands at the side of her face falling on a simple cream colored knitted sweater and snug denim jeans and brown suede boots. "Jareth!"

He blinked. "Huh?"

She pouted, arms crossing. "You don't like my outfit?"

"No!" He jumped to his feet. "It's very pretty Sarah!"

She smiled, playing with the edges of her sleeves. "Thanks… you don't look too shabby yourself!"

He rolled his eyes wearing a shimmering black shirt that buttoned at the wrists and neck, his necklace over it, a pair of black denim jeans and his normal boots. "I _never_ look shabby."

She scoffed. "Oh. Is it a rule of the Goblin King to never look shabby?"

"Yes. Rule thirty-seven." She almost hid the grin. He held out an arm. "Shall we?"

She took it with a nod, eyes shutting in the castle and reopening on a side street. He stepped forward and she followed after him. "Where are we going?"

"Cosmos."

She raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Cosmos. It's a restaurant around the corner from Reishka's place."

Her eyes widened and she stopped dead. "What?!" she asked shrilly, some people glancing at her. "We're not going to Reishka's right?!"

"No… we're on the other side of town." She let out a breath of relief and caught up to him. He smirked. "Why don't you want to go see Reishka?"

"Cause she'll tease me and you know she will so you'd probably lead me there anyway!"

He grinned wickedly. "You know me only too well-" Sarah gasped suddenly and he jumped. "What?" She squeaked and hid behind him, forehead against his back. "Sarah? What is it?"

"Stalker boy! Three stores up!" she hissed.

He looked forward and found a red haired young man stepping out of a bookstore, headed their way. "He's coming this way."

Sarah groaned. "Damn it… Here! Go in there!" She hurriedly pushed Jareth into a nearby store, glancing about. "I'm gonna use the bathroom while we're here. Just… stay."

He scowled but nodded, attention already focused on a few shiny trinkets nearby. Sarah hurried to the bathroom and leaned against the wall, sighing heavily. After a few minutes she splashed water on her face then headed outside to find Jareth.

"Sarah!"

She let loose a whimper and turned, plastering a smile on her face. "Hi Ricky…"

He laughed. "It's so great to see you! How have you been?"

"I'm doing great. Yourself?"

"Awesome! Hey we should so hang out sometime! I live over on Marcus Ave! Where are you?"

"Underground."

He blinked then laughed. "Funny Sarah! Really, where do you live?"

"I told you-"

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she squeaked, turning quickly, hiding her sigh of relief. "We're going to be late for dinner sweetheart."

She flushed. "Jareth, this is my friend Ricky. Ricky, this is my-"

"Fiancé." One hand squeezed her shoulder to keep her from speaking, the other extending politely. "Jareth."

Ricky twitched slightly but still smiled. "Nice to meet you. Glad to know you're doing well Sarah! Well… I'd better not keep you! Good night!"

"Night," Jareth called after him.

Once he was gone Sarah jabbed his side. "Fiancé?!"

He shrugged. "He won't bug you anymore, thinking you're married."

"Oh…" She frowned. "Well… thanks… but _don't_ do it again! Okay?" He looked away innocently. "Jar-_reth_!"

He smirked at her. "If it bothers you so much then I won't do it."

"Good!" She hooked her arm around his as they stepped onto the street, a gust of cold wind hitting her face and causing her to stuff her face into his jacket with a yelp.

He chuckled. "Cold?"

"Yes! Aren't you?"

"Of course not. I'm-"

"The Goblin King. Yes, yes I know." She grabbed his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders. He raised an eyebrow and she glanced at him. "What? You're like a coat." He rolled his eyes. "Well you are."

"We're here."

She blinked then looked at the building in front of her as he led her inside. The person took his name (Alexander Knight) and led them to a table seated near the windows you could see out but no one could see in. Sarah pulled her jacket off, laying it behind her and grinning at him as he took the menu from their waiter.

He glanced over it, then noticed Sarah watching him. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She blinked then shook her head. "You seem so… not Jareth."

He frowned. "How so?"

She shrugged. "It's just weird."

"Hm…" He straightened the menu, Sarah finally opening hers. "So what's after this?"

"Well… technically first dates usually consist of a movie."

"All right. You'll have to lead me there. I'm not sure where it is." _Or _what_ it is._ She grinned as though she'd read his thoughts then nodded her agreement, turning to order when the waiter walked back over.

Once their orders were in the system and the waiter bounced away, she turned to look out the window, staring at the city bundled against the cold. "So." She turned back to Jareth who swirled his glass and sipped from it. "Any amusing stories to tell me?"

She blinked then shrugged. "Not really. The Underground's been quiet lately."

"I meant from aboveground."

Her eyes widened and she looked down at her drink. He sighed, thinking she wouldn't talk and was about to tell her she didn't have to when she pointed to a store down the street. "I used to bring Toby to that store all the time." A grin spread across her face. "He'd hid in the racks of clothes and jump out. I'd scream and everyone would stare and I'd drag him laughing out of the store while I looked like a tomato sprouted on my neck."

Jareth smiled as her grin brightened further, pointing to another store. "That store we smuggled cookies into when Karen wasn't looking… oh! And that bookstore we spent four hours in, reading to our hearts' content until we got dragged out by Karen."

Jareth grinned. "Sounds like you got into trouble a lot."

"Only with the parents." She put a hand on her chest, nose in the air. "Outside of home I was the model of the perfect citizen."

He snorted, picking up his drink to sip at it. "That I'll believe when pigs fly my dear Sarah."

"Well… there was this one pig…"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.**  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah grinned widely as they exited the theater, having just seen a movie called "Wild Hogs". She'd laughed through the entire thing. Jareth had been a little confused as to what a 'movie' was but after the amazement passed, he chuckled along with her, being only two of five people in the huge theater.

Jareth followed after her, stepping onto the sidewalk and looking about. "Now where to?"

She turned to him in confusion. "Huh? There's more?"

He raised an eyebrow. "This is _your_ date. Whatever you'd like."

She frowned, glancing about then shook her head. "Everything's probably closed."

He held out a hand. "So back to the Labyrinth?"

She nodded then paused before grabbing his hand. "No. Not Labyrinth. Back to the castle, your castle." He grinned wickedly and she scowled, knowing had she not caught it she'd be sitting in the Labyrinth right now. Her bedroom door appeared before her and she grinned. "And straight to my room, what a lovely date."

He grinned widely then bowed. "Dear Sarah. It was a pleasure."

She curtsied. "Thank you my lord. It was an honor."

He smiled warmly. "I do need to go settle down though. I have work to do but I'd love the company if you're willing."

She brightened. "Sure! Library?"

He nodded. "I'll be down in a little."

"Okay! I'll get changed and wait for you."

"Thanks." He paused for a moment, seemingly hesitant before he sent her one last smile and disappeared. She hurried into her room, changing into comfortable light green pajama pants and a white long sleeved shirt, letting her hair loose and heading for the library.

Seated on the sofa, she stared at the flames. She was almost… disappointed. Wasn't your date supposed to give you a kiss at the end of said date? Not a kiss kiss on first dates, just one on the cheek? Or at least a hug? She frowned, pulling her legs up to her chest. _Maybe not…_

"Have fun on your _date_?"

Sarah blinked and turned, looking at Valdis who lounged in the chair beside her. "When did you get here? And yes I did. Why?"

Valdis sent her a dull look. "I've been here for awhile. I was curious."

"Hmph. Well I had a great time!"

"All you fae… all the same…"

"How?" Sarah asked in slight annoyance.

"All your primping and prettying up for a single worthless and not needed event." She scoffed.

"What smacked you with a fish today?" Sarah asked irritably.

Valdis blinked in confusion and turned, mouth opening to speak but Haimon interrupted her. "Val? You're not killing Sarah right?"

Valdis turned to snap at Haimon and Sarah began smiling widely, seeing a silver chain peeking out from her shirt.

"What's your problem Haimon?!" she snarled.

"Just making sure Sarah isn't maimed. Jareth wouldn't like that."

"I wouldn't what?" Valdis and Sarah jumped, Sarah squeaking and Haimon raising an eyebrow. Jareth sat across from Sarah, arms and legs crossed.

"You wouldn't like Sarah being maimed by Valdis," Haimon said again, seating himself beside the king across from Valdis.

"No… I wouldn't like that." Sarah grinned at Valdis who scowled. "I'd be blamed." She scowled darkly at him as well.

"Hmph!" She got to her feet and stomped off.

Jareth blinked then turned to Haimon. "What'd I say?"

"Well…" His eyes suddenly widened and he dove for the other couch just as the banana crème pie hit Jareth in the back of the head.

Sarah smirked, standing in the door, hands on her hips. "Now, do you have any other reason for Valdis' maiming of myself being horrid?"

"Yes…" he murmured then stood, spinning. "I wouldn't be able to maim you myself!"

Sarah's eyes widened then she screamed and tore off down the hall, Jareth racing after her, snarling darkly. Haimon and Valdis blinked after them then at each other. "Erm…"

Haimon frowned, pointing to her neck. "What's that?"

Valdis looked at the partially exposed compact phone and yelped, shoving it into her shirt. "Nothing!" She hurried off and Haimon scratched his head before sighing and heading for the portal.

"Maybe Kira's place will be a little more normal." He sweat dropped as he stepped into a warzone. "What is wrong with this family?!"

Alan sighed beside him. "I wish they'd warned me about this _before_ I married into the family."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

TT.TT I weep…

This was supposed to be done so long ago but in the past week alone I've written like ten papers and twenty million pages of random analysis-nonsense about books I don't even like!!!

Gwaaaaaaaaaaaah… and I have Transformers and 1408 sitting on my bed, waiting to be watched but I can't because I have to save them for later to watch with meh sibs and meh mum! … gwaaaaahhhh…

So anyway! I gots this spiffy glow in the dark nail polish right? But I'm kinda freaking out, trying to figure out if it's bad or not cause all I can think about is the thing my chem teacher told us about in class where the "Radium Girls" who were putting radium on soldiers' watches to make them glow, put the radium on their fingernails and all sorts of weird and horrible stuff happened to them.

So on one hand I'm like "ZOMG! It's gonna kill me! Get it off!" and on the other I'm like "Oooo… glowy!!!" … The glowy side wins…

I'm trying to eat meh chocolate teddy grams but I can't use my left hand because it's polished and the right hand is scanning through the story for errors… TT.TT float to me meh bears!!! I always bite their heads off so they don't suffer whilst I munch.

**1)** "Anti-Sarah" was stolen w/ permission from Lady Saffron of the Daggers. Thanx!

**Kadasa Mori**

**P.****S** Due to problems with my pictures I cannot screen stuff in so all of the vampire pictures I had are now waiting in a pile… poo…

**P.S.S.** I WILL reply to reviews! I just needs the time! TT.TT my poor abandoned fanfic….

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 46**

"What did you want?"

She pouted. "_Jar_-reth! Come on! Don't be such a grouchy pants."

"I'm not being a… grouchy pants… merely asking what you wanted."

"Weeeeelllllllll, Evie and Ryuu are going for a walk and Kira and I were invited along."

"Oh really?"

"No, not really. Alan and Kira were gonna take the Three Musketeers for a walk but invited Evie and I along to help and with Evie comes Ryuu and with me comes you. You see, I'm a poet and didn't know it. So will you come?"

He just stared in confusion for a moment before sighing. "I don't think I have a choice. When do we leave?"

"Now! Let's go!"


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

I also also do not own the three different songs here ("It's the most wonderful time of the year", "Jingle Bells", "Let it Snow").

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underground to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time:**

Sarah smirked, standing in the door, hands on her hips. "Now, do you have any other reason for Valdis' maiming of myself being horrid?"

"Yes…" he murmured then stood, spinning. "I wouldn't be able to maim you myself!"

Sarah's eyes widened then she screamed and tore off down the hall, Jareth racing after her, snarling darkly. Haimon and Valdis blinked after them then at each other. "Erm…"

Haimon frowned, pointing to her neck. "What's that?"

Valdis looked at the partially exposed compact phone and yelped, shoving it into her shirt. "Nothing!" She hurried off and Haimon scratched his head before sighing and heading for the portal.

"Maybe Kira's place will be a little more normal." He sweat dropped as he stepped into a warzone. "What is wrong with this family?!"

Alan sighed beside him. "I wish they'd warned me about this _before_ I married into the family."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter ****46 (December 24th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Grinning widely, the brunette pulled on a cream colored turtle neck, then a warm red sweatshirt, black jeans and boots and her Santa cap on her head. She braided her hair quickly and grabbed her gloves, running out of her room as she did and racing for her target who stood in the middle of his den, having been pacing and reading over several papers. She'd spotted this odd habit once and just stared for about ten minutes until he'd realized she was there and stopped. Shrugging to herself she raced into the room.

He'd been focused on his papers, the figures adding to a good amount and hopefully the right one. He stiffened as a sudden squeal echoed throughout the room and arms wrapped around his torso. He turned and found Sarah hugging him tightly. "Jareth! It's Christmas Eve!!! _The most wonderful time of the year!_"

He raised an eyebrow. "I was aware that it was Christmas Eve, but thank you for reinforcing the issue." He straightened the papers, noticing but not commenting on the fact Sarah hadn't released him yet. "What did you want?"

She pouted. "_Jar_-reth! Come on! Don't be such a grouchy pants."

"I'm not being a… grouchy pants… merely asking what you wanted."

"Weeeeelllllllll, Evie and Ryuu are going for a walk and Kira and I were invited along."

"Oh really?"

"No, not really. Alan and Kira were gonna take the Three Musketeers for a walk but invited Evie and I along to help and with Evie comes Ryuu and with me comes you. You see, I'm a poet and didn't know it. So will you come?"

He just stared in confusion for a moment before sighing. "I don't think I have a choice. When do we leave?"

"Now! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and tugged.

He set the papers down and let her drag him to the front door where the Three Musketeers were being bundled up tightly, Edmund's arms and legs wiggling though he looked like a bright blue caterpillar, Kira holding him under one arm and buttoning Katrina's hat with the other. Ashley was also bundled tightly, standing beside Evie as Bellezza chattered a mile a minute to her. Alan was tugging Emily's hat on, the blond grinning widely and trying to pull a hat on Riley's head.

"Sarah!" Bellezza shouted, turning and racing towards her. Katrina squealed, trying to get to her though Kira was still buttoning her hat. Emily ducked around her father and collided with the brunette's legs.

Sarah grinned widely. "Hey guys! Ready for our walk?"

"Yes!" Katrina chirped, finally escaping her mother's grasp. Kira sent Sarah a scowl and pitched the hat at her.

Sarah giggled and knelt, quickly fastening it to Katrina's head. Katrina grinned widely, informing Sarah she'd known her own mother had been trying to get the hat on her head. Sarah grinned back and tapped her nose before standing and holding a hand out, the dark haired girl grabbing it.

Once everyone was situated and ready, they exited the castle, heading for the trees to walk along the path. Evie was holding Edmund on her hip, other hand tangled with Ryuu's talking to the baby who laughed, Ashley's hand holding Ryuu's other, swinging it lightly as she walked.

Kira and Alan were chasing after the Three Musketeers, snow flying and Riley barking as he continuously sacrificed himself to keep Emily snow free.

Jareth and Sarah followed the melee, smiling and swinging their joined hands.

They reached a small resting point on the path, benches lining the side of the path. Alan brushed them off so the Three Musketeers could sit down and take a break from the war they'd started on one another.

A sudden thought occurred to her causing Sarah to giggle which in turn caused Jareth and Kira to look over at her. "What are you so happy about?" Alan asked without looking up, bouncing Bellezza happily.

"Do you guys know Jingle Bells?"

"Jingle what's-it?" Kira asked.

Sarah laughed again.

"_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,__Ring ting tingling too__  
Come on, it's lovely weather__  
For__ a sleigh ride together with you,_"

Evie laughed as well joining in.

"**Outside the snow is falling****  
And friends are calling ****yoo****hoo  
****Come on, it's lovely weather****  
For a sleigh ride together with you**."

"_Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap__  
Let's go, let's look at the show,__  
We're riding in a wonderland of snow_."

**"Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,****  
It's grand, just holding your hand****  
We're gliding along with a song****  
Of a wintry fairy land.**"

"_Our cheeks are nice and rosy__  
And comfy cozy are we__  
We're__ snuggled up together__  
Like two birds of a feather would be__"_

"**Let's take that road before us****  
And**** sing a chorus or two****  
Come on, it's lovely weather****  
For a sleigh ride together with you**."

"_There's a birthday party__ a__t the home of farmer gray__"_  
"**It'll be the perfect ending ****of ****a perfect day****"  
**"_We'll be singing the songs__ w__e love to sing without a single stop_,"  
"**At the fireplace while we watch**** t****he chestnuts pop. ****pop-****pop****-pop**!"

"_There's a happy feeling__ n__othing in the world can buy_,"  
"**When they pass around the chocolate ****a****nd the pumpkin pie**"  
"_It'll nearly be like a picture print __b__y currier and __ives_"  
"**These wonderful things are the things ****w****e remember all through our lives**!"

"_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling_,"  
"**Ring ting tingling too**"  
"_**Come on, it's lovely weather**__** f**__**or a sleigh ride together with you**_, "

"_Outside the snow is falling_"  
"**And friends are calling ****yoo****hoo**,"  
"_**Come on, it's lovely weather**__** f**__**or a sleigh ride together with you**_."

"_Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,__  
Let's go, let's look at the show__  
We're riding in a wonderland of snow_."

**"Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,****  
It's grand, just holding your hand  
****We're gliding along with a song"**_**  
"Of a wintry fairy land."**_

"_Our cheeks are nice and rosy  
__And comfy cozy are we_"  
"**We're snuggled up together  
****Like**** two birds of a feather would be**"

"_Let's take that road before us_"  
"**And sing a chorus or two**"  
"_**Come on, it's lovely weather **____**f**__**or a sleigh ride together with you**_."

When they were finished Kira and Alan started clapping, the Three Musketeers and Ashley cheering, Ryuu, the ever silent one, just nodding his approval with a smile.

Jareth grinned and pulled Sarah into a hug. "Very nice." he complimented.

She grinned widely. "I'll have you know I did three solos in my school."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Sarah. You did one solo in chorus. The other two don't count."

"Do too!" Sarah pouted.

"Do _not_."

"What were the other two?" Kira asked.

"Sarah leaping to her feet and bursting into a song in the middle of math class," Evie replied dryly as Sarah valiantly tried to defend herself and her singing rights.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jareth sighed, staring out the window at the falling snow. He was bored. He'd done all his paperwork, cleaned his office and organized his desk and it wasn't even dinnertime. He leaned against the window, enjoying the coolness against his forehead.

"Yo!" Only his eyes moved to the doorway, finding Jason walking in. The amber eyed man grinned and gave him a two fingered salute. "What's up?"

Jareth sighed through his nose. "What do you want?"

Jason pouted, leaning against the wall in front of Jareth. "Aw. Can't I visit my bestest buddy?"

"You can… then you'll ask for something. What do you want?"

Jason sighed as well and crossed his arms over his chest, turning so his back was against the wall as he slid to the ground. "I'm not gonna be around for a few days."

Jareth raised an eyebrow, leaning away from the window. "Kara's going to be around."

"I know but…" Jason shrugged. "Got stuff to do." He grinned wickedly. "Just didn't want you to go all paranoid, thinking I was about to jump out around every corner."

Jareth rolled his eyes, looking out the window. "I'm pretty sure you should be warning Kara about that." Jason laughed, Jareth's eyes sliding back towards him. "Why?"

He blinked in confusion. "Huh? Why what?"

"Why aren't you going to be around-and don't say 'things'," he added quickly as the man opened his mouth.

Jason frowned then pouted. "Jareth. My business is personal. That's like reading my diary!" He squealed. "You wouldn't read my diary!!!"

"Jason."

He scowled and looked at the floor. "Family time Jareth."

Jareth sighed. "Mother too?"

"Aye…" Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Stupid old bi-"

"Jareth?"

"-IRCH TREES ARE _GREAT_!" Jason shouted happily, tossing his hands in the air as Kira stepped into the room. Jareth and Kira's eyebrow rose and they just stared at Jason who went on a rant about the beautifulness that is birch trees.

Jareth sighed heavily again, wondering why his friends were so weird.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It had taken Jason ten minutes to shut up about trees before he found out what Kira wanted, which turned out to be what dinner would consist of and that she needed to go aboveground to get it. Jareth simply nodded and shooed both her and Jason out of his office. Once he'd done so he realized he'd gotten rid of entertainment, as annoying as it was. That left only one person…

Sarah was humming to herself, fingers moving as she smoothed out the shimmering package in front of her, a pile of toys to her side, tape, scissors and even glitterier packaging with smiling snowmen and Santa creatures all over them.

Jareth knelt quietly behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck. She let out a shriek, turning quickly. Once she spotted him, she let out a breath of relief then glared halfheartedly. "You nearly gave me a stroke!"

He chuckled then raised an eyebrow when her hand covered his eyes. "Sarah?"

"You can't see!" she squeaked. She tied the scarf that had been around her neck around his eyes and pulled him to his feet. "Follow the sound of my voice!" she chirped, stepping back. A scowl decorated his features and he took a step forward then disappeared. She blinked, looking around then instinctively turned and found him behind her.

"What are you doing Sarah?"

"You can't see your present!"

"Oh… well why didn't you just say so?"

She grinned brilliantly, crossing her arms. "Cause that was more fun!" If his eyes weren't constricted by the fabric, she knew he'd be rolling them. "Anyway, if you can see, you can get back to wherever you were by yourself. I really need to finish these."

"You can just use magic Sarah."

She sighed. "Jareth. You can't just use magic for everything! Wrapping presents by hand is a tradition!"

"Hn." He shook his head lightly. "Finish up. Dinner is in a half an hour." With that he disappeared.

She rolled her eyes and walked back over to finish wrapping then realized he still had her scarf. "Damn it!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Walking past the library, Sarah blinked as she heard humming and turned back around. As she stepped into the room she found the source of the humming. Valdis was lounging across the rug in front of the fire, tail flicking and head resting on her arms, looking entirely at ease.

Sarah bit her lip and held up her hand, a camera appearing in it. She quickly took a picture and grinned at its digital image before sending the camera back to her room. She walked into the library and sat in the seat across from the panther's head. Valdis looked up quickly then turned back to the fire once she'd figure out who is was. "So… were you spying?"

"When?" the panther asked coolly, tail curling unpleasantly.

"When Evie and I were singing?"

"Perhaps I was passing by."

Sarah laughed and slid to the ground, patting her head. "Aw. Valdis was spying!"

Valdis shot her a dirty look then stood, transforming as she did and turning her back on Sarah, which of course was a bad idea because Sarah pet her backwards then raced away laughing. Valdis snarled after her. Once she was assured the brunette was gone she shook her herself and curled in front of the fire once again.

"What was that about?" She screeched, jumping a foot into the air and spinning around, claws embedded in the rug. Haimon raised an eyebrow, lounging on his chair. "You guys friends now?"

She growled darkly then turned, padding out the door. She found Sarah in the dining room, hanging mistletoe in the doorway. She sat on the ground, tail flicking and waiting for Sarah to get off the ladder so she could scare her.

Sarah grinned, once the mistletoe was attached then hopped off the ladder, patting her hands. She turned then screamed as Valdis tackled her. Heart racing she stared up at the grinning panther then scowled. "Valdis!"

Kira appeared above them. "Watcha doin'?"

Valdis blinked, transforming back to ask "huh?"

Sarah grinned. "My influence is showing! Vocabulary is deteriorating!"

Valdis and Kira sent her looks before Valdis climbed to her feet and brushed herself off. "Fae. You're all weird."

"So are kitties!" Sarah chirped, taking Kira's extended hand. Hopping to her feet she motioned to the mistletoe at the doorway. "Like?"

"It's… wonderful…" Valdis announced as Kira raised an eyebrow.

Sarah grinned. "Watch. Jason!!!"

The man appeared in the doorway in an instant. "Yes?"

"Stay." Sarah ordered. "Kira. Go walk through it."

"What?! No!"

"Fine. Kara!!!"

"Kara's not here," Jason pouted. "She said she had something to do."

"And you're not following her?" Sarah and Kira chimed, Valdis eyebrows rising.

He pouted further, head hanging in depression. "She said she'd never talk to me again if I followed her."

"Aw… poor Jason." Sarah patted his head then pulled him out from under the doorway. "I'll set the example." She inhaled deeply. "JARETH!"

He appeared quickly. "What?!" When she grinned, he scowled. "Sarah! I told you to stop doing that!"

"It's too much fun. Now come here."

He frowned but walked under the doorway with her. "Why?"

The mistletoe above them suddenly BOOM!ed and mini missiles flew out of it, exploding every which way in brilliant colors, splattering glittering color all over.

Valdis howled, diving beneath the table so they didn't hit her, Kira shrieking and running away and Jason yelping and hiding behind one of the chairs. Jareth jumped violently then scowled at Sarah when she burst into a giggling fit. When all the missiles disappeared, Valdis peeked her head out from underneath the cloth. "What the hell was that?!"

"Hm… I call it… missile-toe! Isn't it _fabulous_?!"

"NO! Turn it off!"

Sarah wept. "Valdis! You're so mean!"

"And you're an idiot! Get rid of that thing!"

"I love it!" Jason squealed, racing for the doorway and standing beneath it. When nothing happened his face fell. "Why's it not working?"

"Because you need someone else to go under with you silly!" Sarah leapt in next to him and missiles flew from the small plant, bursting everywhere. Valdis howled and hid beneath the tablecloth once again. Jareth held up a crystal, keeping them from hitting him.

Jason grabbed Sarah's hands tugging her into an odd jerky dance around the hall as missiles exploded around them. Sarah laughed hysterically when one hit the side of his head, a glittering pink staining the left side of his head and hair.

He grinned widely at her. "Think Kara will like the new do?"

"Of course. Pink just flatters you my friend." He grinned brilliantly at her and swept her into Jareth, turning and racing off to find the strawberry blond.

"I HATE you Sarah!" Valdis shouted as she tore out from under the table, heading for the door. Sarah leapt in front of her, grabbing her arm before she could leave.

"Wait! Are you coming back for Christmas?"

Valdis blinked at her, then narrowed her eyes. "I don't know… why?" she asked suspiciously.

Sarah pouted. "I want you to come back."

The panther's eyes widened before she glanced at Jareth quickly and flushed, angrily tearing her arm away. "I don't know!" she shouted and stomped off.

Sarah grinned. "Yes!"

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "What are you so happy about?"

"Valdis is coming back!"

"How do you know? That certainly looked like a 'no way in hell' answer."

"Because I speak Valdis lingo."

"Valdis lingo?"

"Aye."

Jareth just sighed and shook his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Buy me a hot chocolate?" Sarah asked hopefully.

Jareth sighed again, smiling though. "Go get ready."

She squealed and raced off. He immediately disappeared, reappearing in her room and seating himself on the edge of her bed, hands behind him to prop himself up. The door flew opened and she froze then shrieked. He grinned widely as she recognized him and pouted. "_Jar_-reth!"

"Weren't you getting ready?" he asked nonchalantly. She blinked owlishly then grinned in remembrance and hurried to her closet. She returned a moment later, long black coat falling about her knees as she tied it around her waist, her green knitted cap on her head and scarf around her neck, mittens hanging from a pocket.

Giving him a thumbs up, she chirped happily, "ready!" He chuckled and stood, holding out a hand, which she took. As soon as she did her room disappeared, an empty street reappearing in its place. Jareth was already decked out in his 'mortal' clothes; black leather jacket and gloves and jeans.

They walked to Reishka's store, which Sarah instantly regretted as soon as she spotted the old woman who raced for her, shouting at her ignorance of the poor lady in a filled to the brim restaurant. Sarah turned beet red and Jareth hid his smirk as they were dragged into the back room and shouted at for not visiting sooner. Sarah apologized and after an hour of talking about what was new in her life, they were released.

Stumbling into her room, Sarah gasped. "Good lord. Remind me _never_ to go there again!"

Jareth laughed. "You say that every time you leave but you always go back."

"That's because no one ever reminds me," she chirped. He chuckled again as she disappeared into her closet. "Would you start the fireplace for me?" she called out. "Need to be warm to go to sleep."

"Hm." He tossed a hand towards the fireplace and it burst into flame, a glow covering the room and instantly warming it. He flopped onto the couch and sighed in content.

A moment later his content was shattered as Sarah vaulted over the side of the couch, crashing into him. He grunted, grabbing her before she could fall off. She merely shot him a grin. "Nice reflexes." He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulders dragging her into a hug. She curled up on the couch leaning against him, head on his shoulder.

"_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I brought some corn for popping;  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.__When we finally say good night,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm;  
But if you really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm.__The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing,  
But as long as you love me so.  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_." 

After a few minutes Jareth looked down to find Sarah had fallen asleep. He smiled and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He felt himself drifting off before he caught himself and sighed. He slid her legs off the couch and picked her up bridal style, walking over to the bed, pulling the blankets back and settling her in. He pulled the blankets back up and brushed her bangs from her eyes, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night love," he whispered. "Merry Christmas."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

So I was going back through this story (trying to remember everything that happen XD;;) when I realized, o-m-g. I put Halloween in there and Christmas but there was NO thanksgiving! And I was about to start crying because they wouldn't be able to enjoy the heaven that is thanksgiving food. And then I realized, oh wait. Sarah got kidnapped on Thanksgiving therefore they couldn't enjoy it because she was gone. S'all good now!

Oh! And I forgot to add last update (which was so, so long ago TT.TT) Heal Me, Hurt Me is officially TWO YEARS OLD!!!! … and a month…

… and I just realized that in the summary it's said "Underworld" instead of "Underground" TT.TT How long has that been there?! And I'm pretty sure someone told me about it and I never fixed it!! (wails)

Four more chapters left till the New Year! Hopefully I'll get them all done before the actual New Year…

**1)** "Missile-toe" was word-napped from Kaline Reine. XD Thanx!

**Kadasa Mori**

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 47**

She grabbed his hand and tugged him after her racing down the halls to Kira and Alan's rooms, the girls giggling and racing after them.

She paused outside of their room. "On the count of three," she whispered. "One… two… three!"

The door flew open and the girls rushed into the room leaping onto the bed.

Alan sat up quickly and Kira gave a cry of surprise. Edmund gurgled loudly from the crib hearing noise.

"What… what are you doing?" Kira asked.

"Mama!" Bella cried. "It's Chris-a-mess!"

"Christmas," Sarah corrected gently, standing in the doorway with Jareth who yawned widely showing pointed teeth.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underground to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

A moment later his content was shattered as Sarah vaulted over the side of the couch, crashing into him. He grunted, grabbing her before she could fall off. She merely shot him a grin. "Nice reflexes." He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulders dragging her into a hug. She curled up on the couch leaning against him, head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes Jareth looked down to find Sarah had fallen asleep. He smiled and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He felt himself drifting off before he caught himself and sighed. He slid her legs off the couch and picked her up bridal style, walking over to the bed, pulling the blankets back and settling her in. He pulled the blankets back up and brushed her bangs from her eyes, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night love," he whispered. "Merry Christmas."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter ****47 (December 25th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A soft whine drew Sarah from her sleep. "Riley…" she moaned. "Go away…"

"Sarah!" a voice whispered.

Sarah grumbled, trying to curl further into the blankets. The only time Toby ever wanted her to wake up nicely was Easter and Christmas. She paused, mind slowly revolving around Toby and holiday.

_Wait… Toby…_ She sat up quickly, looking around. Bellezza and Katrina stood at the side of her bed, Emily sitting on the floor yawning and rubbing her eyes, Riley seated beside her. _Not Toby… _

"What…" Her second thought finally broke through the fog and she smiled. "Merry Christmas guys." They all giggled, climbing onto the bed to give her a hug. "Did you wake me up first?"

They immediately nodded. "You tell us to Sarah!" Bellezza chirped happily.

"I did I did. Let me get my bathrobe and we'll go wake up Uncle Jareth."

They squealed and she quickly put a finger to her lips. They smacked their hands over their mouths apologetically and she giggled, grabbing her silky green bathrobe and pulling it on over a white tee and gray pajama pants. She helped them each off the bed and put a finger to her lips to remind them to be quiet before leading them out of the room.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"_Jareth… Jareth_…. Jareth!"

The blond's eyes flashed open, trying to find the source of noise before finally focusing on Sarah. His shoulders relaxed. "What?" he asked with a groan, seeing the sun barely up outside.

"Merry Christmas!" she cried softly, lunging forward and hugging him. He froze then carefully patted her back. Giggles sounded and he turned to find Bella, Kat, and Emily standing there all still in pajamas like Sarah.

Sarah pulled away and grabbed his hand tugging him from bed. Rummaging through his drawers she grabbed a white poet's shirt and tossed it at him. He caught it and raised an eyebrow. "You'll freeze in only pants." He tugged the shirt on and ruffled his hair. She grabbed his hand and tugged him after her, racing down the halls to Kira and Alan's rooms, the girls giggling and racing after them.

She paused outside of their room. "On the count of three," she whispered. "One… two… three!" The door flew open and the girls rushed into the room leaping onto the bed.

Alan sat up quickly and Kira gave a cry of surprise as they were tackled by three shouting toddlers. Edmund gurgled loudly from the crib hearing noise. "What… what are you doing?" Kira asked checking them over. "Are you all right?"

"Mama!" Bella cried. "It's Chris-a-mess!"

"Christmas," Sarah corrected gently, standing in the doorway with Jareth who yawned widely showing pointed teeth.

Kira just blinked at her. Alan groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. Katrina pouted, lying on the lump he made. "Papaaaaaa…."

He pulled back the cover and sighed at the puppy eyes. "All right."

"Yay!" He slipped out of bed, pulling slippers on and picking Edmund up, the baby blinking and grinning, kicking his feet as he spotted everyone.

Kira sighed. "Does that mean I have to get up as well?"

"Yes! Yes! Come on Mama! Come on! Follow Bella!"

The blond sighed but let herself be dragged out of bed and pulled towards the doors. Alan was pushed by Katrina and Emily, Sarah following after the family with a smile, Jareth still looking sleepy. Sarah slipped away to get coffee and hot chocolate and met them by the time they'd reached the library. Jareth sent her a pout and she grinned, able to read the _Oh please let me go back to bed…_ look on his face.

She hand out the drinks as the girls squealed, looking over the presents, talking loudly and excitedly. Alan and Kira sat on one couch, Jareth and Sarah on the other while the girls sat on the floor. Evie walked Ashley, taking their designated seats. Ashley grinned at Evie and hugged her.

"All right, who wants to open what first?" Sarah chirped.

All four girls' hands shot in the air. Sarah giggled. "How about we take turns?" It took nearly ten minutes but the schedule was figured out and everyone sat with a present in their lap before Bellezza was allowed to go. She tore through the wrapping paper and squealed. Sarah soon found that it didn't matter what it was, a pair of socks or a toy, she always squealed and cried "it's what I wanted!!!" then she'd set it aside and reach for the next.

Katrina would pick up her gift, stare at it in shock as though she couldn't believe she'd gotten it, then giggle, hug it tightly and hide it in her pile behind her.

Ashley was quiet, turning bright red when she was to open a present, carefully doing so and pulling out whatever it was, grinning sheepishly and thanking whomever got it for her before she carefully put it aside and wait for the next person to go.

Emily stared at her box, looked at it from all sides then cautiously ripped the sides and top off, careful to rip every bit of paper off before she'd stare at the present. She'd turn to whomever got it for her and smile widely before turning to show Riley what she'd gotten while the next person went.

Edmund chewed on the wrapping paper until Kira pulled it all off and let him chew on whatever he'd gotten. Sarah almost couldn't sit still, waiting till they'd reached hers.

Katrina got to go first when her round came. The girl tore through the wrapping paper of the first gift, a pile of wild cat books tumbling out. She stared at them then giggled, carefully hugging them and stuffing them into her overflowing pile. The next was a poster of a basket of kittens which she grinned at then hid as well. The third was a puzzle of, you guessed it, a huge fluffy kitten with huge pieces to make it easier. Sarah promised her they'd do it together and then glue it and hang it up. The last was a fluffy gray kitten with vivid green eyes.

Katrina squealed hugging the panther plush. "Thank thank Sarah!" She rocked back and forth talking to the plush and giggling.

Jareth leaning over and whispered in Sarah's ear, "you just made her day."

Sarah smiled at him, then grinned wickedly. "Wanna bet on what she'll name it?"

He smirked. "What are the odds?"

"Well, I'll get those cookies that you like from Reishka, risking life and limb to escape alive if you win."

"And if you win?"

"How about… ooo! Chocolate!" He rolled his eyes but nodded. "I say it'll be named after some kind of plant."

"No. The one she got for her birthday was named after a plant. She's gonna go for a kitchen utensil." Sarah sent him an odd look but it was forgotten as Katrina shrieked.

"SPATULA!!!!"

Kira and Alan just shook their heads, gathering more presents to send around. Sarah sent Jareth a look of amazement. "How did you…"

"It's a vicious cycle. The next will be after a rock, like 'Rock In Garden By Tree' or something to that extent."

Sarah snorted. "And here I thought they were just random names… damn… now I have to face Reishka…"

Jareth smirked. "Two dozen please." She wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out.

"It's what I wanted!!!" She turned quickly and found Bellezza had opened the first present consisting of several tiger and lion books. She set it aside and grabbed the next, again screaming when she opened the poster of a tiger and white tiger lying side by side. The third was a big tiger plush she squeezed and squealed, "it's what I wanted!" again. As she opened the last, she actually cried something different. "Look what Sarah gave me!" Bellezza squealed holding up a box. "It's a box!"

Sarah giggled and tugged the girl into her lap, turning the box right side up. "It's a game Bella, a puzzle. Look at the picture." The picture was one of a huge tiger. Inside were dozens of creatures hiding. "It might take awhile but when we're done we'll paste it together, just like Katrina's."

"Thanks Sarah!" She hugged Sarah then turned to Emily. "Your turn Emmy!" she chirped, flipping through her Tiger Picture Book happily.

Emily smiled shyly but took her small box from Sarah. She carefully tore the paper and opened it. She frowned, picking up a red collar then looked at Sarah in confusion. She pointed to Riley.

Sarah nodded. "That's Riley's new collar. Riley!" The dog walked over, cocking his head. She carefully took off the blue collar around his neck. She showed it to Emily. "This is the collar I gave Riley. He's my dog."

Emily's smile was slightly saddened but she nodded.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked quietly in confusion.

Sarah ignored him and reached out taking Emily's collar from her hands. "This is the collar I gave you to give to Riley." She attached it to Riley's neck and grabbed Emily's hands. "Emily. I have to ask you, do you love Riley?" Emily nodded frantically, wrapping her arms around the golden retriever's neck. "Do you promise you'll always take care of him?" Emily nodded again. "What's around his neck?"

Emily frowned and touched the collar.

"But that's not the collar I gave Riley. It's the one you gave him. He's not my dog anymore." Emily's eyes went wide and she gasped. Sarah smiled. "He's your dog now Emily." Emily let out a cry of happiness and leapt at Sarah, hugging her tightly. Sarah smiled and hugged her back, glancing at Kira who blew a kiss at her. Sarah winked and patted Emily. "Hug your new present for me."

Emily giggled and wrapped her arms around Riley. Bellezza and Katrina figured they'd waited long enough and cheered as well, wrapping themselves around the golden dog and their sister, all three squealing and laughing as he tried to squirm away. Sarah smiled, watching them and trying not to claw the golden dog back.

Jareth noticed but didn't say anything. He'd ask her later.

"Shall we open gifts now?" Evie asked.

Sarah nodded. "Open your gifts Evie!"

The librarian turned bright red at the attention but ripped through her gifts quickly enough. Surprisingly, she only got two books. Kira was likewise astonished and exclaimed her surprise loudly earning her as the next victim. Alan followed after her then Jareth. Sarah scowled as the fae finished then leaned back and sent her a smirk. "Your turn."

She pouted but ripped open her gift from Kira's family and grinned at the CD's. "Thanks guys! I was looking for these."

"I noticed," Kira chirped. "Which is why we got them for you."

Sarah bunched up the paper and threw it at the blond, reaching for her next gift. She blinked at the blank cover of a book. She glanced at Evie who shrugged. Opening, she found nothing in the pages. "What is it?"

She grinned. "I ain't telling. You'll find out when you figure it out."

Sarah pouted, flipping the book over several times but not seeing anything. Setting it aside she pulled out the art supplies she'd been wanting. Her last present from Jareth was pretty heavy. She frowned at him in confusion then opened it and grinned widely pulling out a black brick with "Carmen" painted on the side with stars all over it. "Thanks," she chirped.

Kira sighed. "Jareth… that's not helping the feud."

"Feh…" He shrugged nonchalantly. "At least Sarah will get the upper hand." He pulled an envelope out. "Here's your real present." She opened it and grinned even wider.

"A certificate for a new couch? How did you know?"

"You've only been complaining about it for a week now," Alan announced, bouncing Edmund. "Thanks Jareth."

Sarah pouted. "You guys are no fun…" She set her things aside then leapt to her feet. "Who's ready for breakfast?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The rest of the day was spent helping the girls open all of their gifts, put batteries in things or build them, cleaning up all the wrapping paper, eating and or sleeping, or watching the snow fall out the window with a mug of hot chocolate. Sarah, even though she hadn't really done anything all day, found herself exhausted that night and excused herself early to sit on her couch in front of the fire and read. About two hours later, nearing ten thirty, she was interrupted.

"Sarah." She turned to find Jareth standing behind her couch.

She closed her book using a finger as a bookmark and smiled. "Hello Jareth. Come to wish me goodnight?"

He walked around and sat next to her. "And give you this." He held out a box.

She glanced at it, then put her book on the coffee table and took it gently. She glanced at him then carefully pulled the ribbon off of it and opened it. She gasped. Inside was a thin silver ring. The circular jewel in the middle was a green color but it was the design that caught her attention. Holding the gem were wings.

"Oh wow…" she murmured. "It's beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

She looked at Jareth and nodded. "I love it."

"It was my sister's."

"Kira?"

"No. My older sister."

"Oh Jareth! I can't take this!" She went to offer it back.

His smile fell. "You… don't want it?"

She shook her head. "I love it… but it's obviously special to you."

His smile returned. "Which is why I want you to have it."

Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Thank you Jareth." She handed it to him and held out her hand. "Do the honors?"

He carefully slid the ring out of the box and onto her finger. She held up her hand then turned and lay her head in his lap holding her hand up.

"Well?"

He raised an eyebrow then looked at her hand critically. "I don't know…" She giggled and he smiled. "It's beautiful on you."

"Thank you Jareth." She grinned wickedly at him. "So why is this a secret gift?"

He shrugged. "Didn't know how Kira would react."

She snorted. "She'd probably think you were proposing or something." He chuckled then turned to the fire. "What's your favorite Christmas memory?"

"Hm?"

"Your favorite Christmas. What is it?"

He frowned then tapped her nose. "Tsk, tsk. Sarah _this_ is my first Christmas." He grinned. "And luckily, it's still snowing."

She gasped. "No! I forgot!" She grabbed his hand and tugged him to his feet. "Come on! Damn! What time is it?! Good. It's not midnight! Come _on_ Jareth!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Where's the fire?"

"We _have_ to walk in the snow on Christmas. It's tradition."

"Ah."

She quickly threw her hat, scarf and mittens on and grabbed his hand. "Let's go-" She stopped as she realized they were outside. "You are so lazy…"

"Yup."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on." She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, walking out to the gardens with him. She sighed happily. "I love the snow… it's so pretty."

"Hm…"

"Aw come on! Don't you _love_ snow?"

"No… it's cold."

"But it's _pretty_."

"Well so is a shiny ornament, but I don't have to love that do I?"

"Well… no… but… argh!" She pushed him lightly. "You're annoying."

"Thank you dear Sarah. I take pride in my annoyance." She giggled. "So, you asked me, but what was _your_ favorite Christmas?"

"Well, I actually have two. My second favorite was with my mom on my seventh Christmas. Dad was out on a business trip and got stuck in another city because he couldn't get a flight. I was so bummed out but my mom always knew what to do. She got all of these cookie shapes and we made plates and plates of cookies, all different types and shapes, then we watched four different Christmas movies eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate. And just as the clock hit midnight, the door opened and my dad stepped in." She smiled brightly. "It was like a Christmas wish come true."

"And your favorite?"

"My favorite was a few years ago." Her smile dimmed a bit. "With Toby."

He frowned. "You don't have to-"

"We were by ourselves. Yet again my dad was on a conference call and Karen was out doing something. Said they'd 'celebrate Christmas _another_ day because daddy wasn't there.' Bah! You _can't_ celebrate Christmas any other day." Sarah grinned wickedly. "So, since I was babysitting, I decided, what the heck. We went to the store at quarter to eleven and bought as much as we could, cookies, candy, ice cream, hot chocolate, cake-if was sugary, we probably bought it. Then I drove him out to the stables and took Carmen out and we rode into the middle of the forest.

"When it hit midnight, I lit two fireworks and we screamed and shouted and ran about like crazy, just enjoying the snow and the Christmas. Afterwards we went back home and turned on the television and watched every Christmas movie we could until Karen got home at like three in the morning, screamed at us-_me_-silly and sent us to bed. When we woke up, I made him pancakes and sausage and when we were done we each opened the presents we got each other." She chuckled softly. "It was great."

He smiled. "I'll bet he loved it."

"He did."

"What did he give you?"

"I'll show you when we go back. For now, let's just walk." She grinned brightly and he nodded, hugging her closer. It was only a few minutes later, getting cold and tired did they go back and flop onto the couch.

Sarah sighed happily, soaking up the warmth of the fire, Jareth seated beside her and feeling himself beginning to doze from the warmth. He suddenly recalled what he'd wanted an answer to. "Sarah?"

"Hm?"

"What did Toby give you for Christmas?"

She slid off the couch and disappeared into the other room. He winced, thinking he'd offended her before she walked back in. She sat herself beside him and held out a rolled up piece of paper with faded ribbon around the middle. He slid the ribbon off and unrolled it.

_To my dearest (choke-cough-ACK!)__ Sister,_

_I have no money, as you know. That game for my computer was all too tempting._

He chuckled. "And how old was he?"

"Nine. Smart little bugger huh? Learned from his sister." Jareth snorted and continued reading.

_So I'm gonna give you my most prized possession…after I can't have him anymore. You'd better take care of him! _

_Love your-sweetest-greatest-__awesomest__-brother ever, Toby_

_P.S. If you didn't get me a good present I'm taking this one back! __Nahhhhh_

Jareth frowned. "Him?" He turned to Sarah who was holding a blue collar up. He blinked then his eyes widened. "Riley?!" She nodded. "But… you…"

"Gave him to Emily. She needs him more than I do."

"But…"

She gave him a weak smile. "Please don't make me rethink it."

He snapped his mouth shut then dragged her into a hug. "Sarah Williams. You are the most awesome person alive."

She chuckled. "You're only saying that because you realized I'm about to cry."

"Well… yes… but it _is_ true."

Laughing, she hugged him back then leapt to her feet. "Now, Mr. Goblin King. I must get to sleep. I have _a lot_ of work to do tomorrow and simply cannot stay up all night chatting with you. Shoo now." She waved her hands at him.

He raised an eyebrow then sighed dejectedly. "I try my hardest to make you feel better and then you shoo me? Woe is me…"

She grinned widely and nodded. "Woe is you. Now get!"

Chuckling he stood and kissed her forehead. "Good night Sarah. Get some sleep."

She blushed prettily. "Night Jareth… and thanks."

He nodded with a smile. "You are most welcome." Turning he walked to the door and walked out, disappearing from her sight as the door closed behind him.

She sat back down on the couch, fingers running over her forehead then sighing happily. After a moment she smacked her cheek and reminded herself not to act like a high school girl with a crush.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

A month and two days… much better than two months right? But… TT.TT Why? I just can't seem to know what songs are what or sung by who… I think it's cause I was originally gonna put Jingle bells in the previous chapter then switched it out… wahhhhh. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and helped me realize that I just don't know what song is what… stupid songs.

Anyway, my first semester is done! Woo! Now I can devote my life to work and Heal Me, Hurt Me!!! Yayay!!! I want to get to 50 chapters by the first of January so… aw man… that's a chapter per day. TT.TT watch for them eh? Just in case I actually do finish on time…

This one would've been up earlier if The Sims, work and Christmas hadn't distracted me… that's also why it's basically just a filler chapter, like those random episodes of Naruto that make absolutely no sense or aid the plot in any way other than adding another character whose father died and he hates everyone but Naruto changes his ways-and totally of topic. Anyway! Enjoy!

Merry Chrismahannaquankzika!!!

**Kadasa Mori **

**P.S.** You get to meet Aiden next chapter! Yay!

**P.****S.S. **WHY CAN'T I REPLY TO REVIEWS?! O.O There's no reply button!!!

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 4****8**

Jareth stepped into the room then froze. He looked over everyone with a raised eyebrow then immediately turned to Sarah. "Why are all these people here?" he asked.

"I invited them!"

"Without telling me?"

She grinned cheekily. "Yup!"

He shut his eyes with a heavy sigh then reached out, grabbing her arm and disappearing. He reappeared almost immediately without the brunette. Kira sighed. "Jareth. Where did you put her?"

He sent her a hardly innocent look. "Put who, may I ask, dear sister?" he questioned, brushing snow off his shoulders.

"Jareth! You better not have put her outsi-"

"JARETH YOU JERK!!!"


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underground to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Last Time:**

Laughing, she hugged him back then leapt to her feet. "Now, Mr. Goblin King. I must get to sleep. I have _a lot_ of work to do tomorrow and simply cannot stay up all night chatting with you. Shoo now." She waved her hands at him.

He raised an eyebrow then sighed dejectedly. "I try my hardest to make you feel better and then you shoo me? Woe is me…"

She grinned widely and nodded. "Woe is you. Now get!"

Chuckling he stood and kissed her forehead. "Good night Sarah. Get some sleep."

She blushed prettily. "Night Jareth… and thanks."

He nodded with a smile. "You are most welcome." Turning he walked to the door and walked out, disappearing from her sight as the door closed behind him.

She sat back down on the couch, fingers running over her forehead then sighing happily. After a moment she smacked her cheek and reminded herself not to act like a high school girl with a crush.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter ****4****8**** (December 2****6****th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yawning, Kira entered the kitchen the next morning to find Sarah and Rica in deep conversation about the eating of skittles. The blond blinked, foggy brain trying to clear and confirm that was the case but awake-ness was not fully hitting her yet. Shaking her head, she went to the pantry to find something to eat.

"No-no-no! You have to eat them color by color! That way you achieve maximum flavor goodness!"

"But if you do that then you can't have maximum fruity-ness! The fruity-ness is so much better than flavor goodness!"

Kira set her cereal on the counter and sighed. "It's too early in the morning for this…"

"It's nine thirty. Perfect timing," Rica chirped, spotting the cereal. "What are you eating?"

"Erm… Fruit Loops."

"Ooo! I want some!" Sarah said, jumping off her chair to grab the bowls.

"Get me one too," Rica called, pulling out the milk.

Once they were all seated, Sarah and Clarica went back to their conversation but now on M&M's. Kira shook her head again, focusing on the delicious flavors of her fruit loops and that green glint hitting her hand. She stared at it for a few minutes before following it to the ring on Sarah's hand. Her eyes widened, fog clearing. "Sarah!" Kira gasped, grabbing her hand. "Where'd you find this?!"

Sarah blinked then looked at the ring on her finger. "Oh. Jareth gave it to me last night. A late Christmas present."

Kira's eyes widened greatly. "Do you know what that means?"

Sarah shrugged. "All I know was that it was your older sister's."

"That's his most prized possession Sarah," Kira said seriously. **(1)**

"What?" She looked down at the ring. _Is it really? Why would he give me something so important?_

Rica grinned slyly. "Sarah? Are some congratulations in order?"

She blinked. "For what?"

Kira grinned as well. "Oh! Will bells be ringing anytime soon?"

"No. Why would-" Her eyes widened. "Nonononononono! That's not what it was for!"

"Oh ho ho! I think it was!" Kira laughed.

"Oh look! She's blushing!" Rica chirped.

Sarah pouted. "Can't I at least finish my cereal before you guys start making fun of me?!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Prowling around the outer edges of the castle, Valdis had found nothing of great amusement to hold her attention for long. She padded into the entryway and shook snow off. Taking a step forward, she transformed as she did, tugging on her shirt and running a hand through her hair, moving to go find and annoy a young human-turned-fae she knew. As she reached the outer edges of the room, she heard the front door open. Figuring it was Haimon, ready to yell at her for running off again, she moved to run when Sarah's voice echoed through the room.

"Azrael!" Valdis stiffened and spun quickly seeing her brother stepping into the room. The panther smiled as Sarah hurried over bouncing. She collided with the panther, hugging him tightly before looking around wildly. "Did you bring him?! Did you bring him?!"

Azrael chuckled softly. "I did Sarah. I told you I would. He's outside telling Rebecca to behave."

"He was _not_! And don't call me that!" Rebecca snarled as she stepped into the entryway, fur bristling.

"Becca…" A panther man sighed as he stepped into the room. "Please try and be civil." She scowled at him and crossed her arms, pouting as Azrael shot her a triumphant look. "And Az, be nice to Becca."

Azrael pouted this time, Rebecca sending him a grin. "But Aidan…"

The panther crossed his arms. "Be nice. Both of you."

"Yes Aidan," they chimed.

"Good. Now where is this Sarah I've heard about?"

"Right here. Are you Aidan?" Sarah asked.

He nodded, golden hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck so a few strands fell on his forehead, the rest falling to mid back, eyes bright silver. There were only a few stripes, going vertically on the left side of his face, all a light purple. His tail was gold as well, waving behind him. He wore a violet sweater with black jeans, gold cat feet sticking out from under his pants. "It's nice to meet you Miss Sarah. I've heard much about you."

She grinned widely. "All good I hope?"

"Yes. For the most part."

She sent Rebecca and Azrael looks. "It had better be good-augh!" She turned as she someone grabbed her arm, dragging her to the side, far enough away no one could hear them but still in sight. "Valdis?"

"Why is _he_ here?" she snarled darkly, eyes flashing and hair standing on end.

Sarah blinked. "I invited him."

"Well make him go away!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

Sarah crossed her arms with a sigh. "Valdis… you'll have to give me better reason than that…"

Valdis frowned. "Do you like him better?"

"What?! No. Of course not! I like you both equally, though I've known you a lot longer."

Valdis glanced back at her brother, her back to the group before looking at Sarah. "You… you promise?"

Sarah smiled. "I promise Valdis. I don't like him more than I like you. I won't stop being friends with you just because he doesn't threaten painful death."

Valdis scowled then turned on her heel, transformed and hurried off. Sarah walked back over to Azrael who smiled somewhat weakly. "Should I leave?"

"No. We just cleared up a few things. Come on in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come on."

He still looked hesitant but Aidan threw an arm around his shoulders. "Come on Az. If Sarah says it's a-ok, then it must be."

Sarah grinned brilliantly. "Thanks Aidan!" He winked and led Azrael after her.

"Azrael?" they turned to a confused Haimon as he walked towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"Sarah invited me."

"Ah. Would explain why Valdis is in such a horrid mood." Azrael winced.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Haimon… you really don't try to patch up the relationship do you?"

"Course not." He shrugged. "It's their problem, not mine. I'm here to babysit her, not fix her family problems." **(2)**

She sighed. "Well… come on. The party's this way-Hotaru!" The woman turned and smiled as Sarah vaulted towards her, hugging her tightly. Glorificus nodded his greetings.

"So nice to see you again my dear!" she laughed.

"You too! I missed you guys!" She recalled her other guests standing behind her. "Oh yeah! Glory, Hotaru, these are my friends Azrael, ruler of the Northern Panther tribe, his boyfriend Aidan and Aidan's sister Rebecca. Az, Aidan, Beck, this is Jareth's parents and High Rulers of the Underground, Glorificus and Hotaru." They all bowed or curtsied to each other. "Az is Valdis' brother and Valdis is the panther Haimon is babysitting."

Hotaru tapped her chin. "Valdis…I remember her. Blue hair, really light blue eyes? She showed up at a meeting one day but Jareth didn't really react."

"Too used to it by now," Sarah chirped. "Now _come on_! It's party time!!!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah smiled warmly, looking around the crowded room. Haimon and Rebecca were ruthlessly annoying Valdis, the girl bristling and trying to give them the cold shoulder. Azrael was valiantly trying to rescue her but failing miserably as he also became a target, Aidan trying to hide the smile on his face.

Washi, Taka and Jareth's parents were chatting together, Jason telling a brave story about his face off against the evil teddy bears in Kara's room to the hysterical Honou and Clarica, the strawberry blond denying all existence of said teddies. Toroku sat off to the side quietly watching everything, Samra leaning against him and gaining up with Aminta against Mikel, Ikkakujuu hiding her laughter behind her hand.

Kira and Alan were sitting with Evie and Ryuu, the librarian hugging Edmund to her chest and squealing as he laughed at the faces his father made. The Three Musketeers were running around, Mira and Ashley doing a very good job trying to keep them occupied.

"Sarah I am impressed." The brunette turned quickly and found Daederath standing there. Westlyn waved, Arcadia standing beside him and nodding her greetings, Tyron's arms crossed but eyes curiously looking around the room.

"Hi! Glad you could make it." She blinked then frowned. "Wait… why are you impressed?"

"You got this many people here with the Goblin King's permission? He's a secretive man. I wouldn't think he'd like to throw a party like this." She grinned. He paused. "You did get his permission?" She continued grinning. A slow smile spread over his face. "Clever girl… you must cause him hell on a daily basis." **(3)**

"I do my best."

"Wah!" Sarah yelped as arms wrapped around her neck. She turned quickly and found a familiar red head hugging her. "_Sarah_! Where's your sign?!"

She cheered. "Ryoko! You came! Kat's over there Sammy." Ryoko's daughter tore off towards Katrina, hugging her tightly. "And you're here too Kozan!!!"

Kozan sent Sarah a nod. "Good to see you again Sarah."

"So how's life been treating you?"

"Quite well. I've actually been getting sleep lately." **(4)**

She laughed. "That's always a plus."

"Indeed."

"Excuse me?" All eyes turned to the doorway and Cleo turned bright red. "Uh… hi?"

"Cleo!" Sarah cried happily and raced over and hugged her. "I missed you! And you're late!"

The centaur scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "And this from the girl that said 'take your time. There's no rush.'"

"That meant get here as quickly as possible." Cleo rolled her eyes then yelped as she was batted to the side.

"Cleo!" Elena cried. "You're blocking the doorw-augh! Sarah!"

"Ellie! You made it!" She looked around the speckled girl. "Didja bring Anor?"

"Unfortunately," the blond announced, stepping in behind her.

Sarah pouted. "Anor! That's not nice… I invited you! You should be happy to be a part of Sarah William's invitation list!"

Ryoko tugged on her sleeve. "Put on your sign already or I won't know who you are!"

She grinned. "I've got one even better!" She pulled off her sweatshirt (getting stuck of course and needing the unfortunate Cleo's help to get unstuck). "Ta da!!!" Her shirt was black but looked like a piece of paper was tape on with green print that stated boldly, _Yes__. I am THE Sarah Williams._

Ryoko grinned. "Brilliant."

"Mate! That's a beauty! How'd ya get one'a them?!" Westlyn cried before Daederath whapped him upside the head.

"Speak civilized."

"Aw…" Sarah pouted. "I like his accent!"

"Sarah?" Jareth stepped into the room then froze. He looked over everyone with a raised eyebrow then immediately turned to Sarah. "Why are all these people here?" he asked.

"I invited them!"

"Without telling me?"

She grinned cheekily. "Yup!"

He shut his eyes with a heavy sigh then reached out, grabbing her arm and disappearing. He reappeared almost immediately without the brunette. Kira sighed. "Jareth. Where did you put her?"

"Put who, may I ask, dear sister?" he questioned, brushing snow off his shoulders.

"Jareth! You better not have put her outsi-"

"JARETH YOU _JERK_!!!"

Cleo winced. "She is _not_ going to be happy…"

Rica snorted. "And you don't have to live with her."

"Thank the heavens for that… I think I might shoot myself if I had too."

"It's very tempting at times, eh Mira?"

Mira looked over, tuning in only at the sound of her name. "Huh?"

"Just say yes."

"No! Last time you told me that you made me clean the piano! By myself!!!"

Clarica pouted. "But this isn't like that!"

"Yeah right!" She turned back around, ignoring her.

Cleo smirked at the orange haired girl who scowled back. "Shuddup."

"But I-"

"Shuddup."

"JARETH!!!" Sarah raced into the room, tackling the blond fae who yelped, batting her hands away. "Grrr! I hate you!!!"

"Aw. Sarah that's not nice!" Jason chirped from across the room.

"Yeah Sarah! Not nice at all!" Ryoko agreed, arms crossed and nodding his head.

"Shuddup! He put me outside! In a _four foot_ snow drift!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah noticed as the night progressed, the topics which had earlier been light and bubbly, such as teddy bears, now turned to the idea of a war in the Underground. She also noticed that Kira would switch groups as soon as the topic came up. Sarah sighed heavily. Her baby was only the first of many deaths in the oncoming war.

Kara had given up trying to get Jason to stop spreading rumors about her and ended up in a deep conversation with Evie and Taka, Valdis sitting with her back to them, but ears flicking in their direction, face scrunched in thought as they contemplated something Sarah didn't even want to ponder. Hotaru, Samra and Arcadia were sipping at their tea, talking lightly about nothing, Elena and Ikkakujuu close by but talking about different creatures in the trees surrounding their homelands.

The guys, meanwhile, had formed their own groups. Washi, Glory, Azrael, Ryuu, Anor and Haimon had formed the passive political group, talking easily about this and that, simple matters that didn't really concern them but thought should be discussed. Toroku, Kozan, Aidan, Alan, Mikel, Daederath and Tyron had taken up the offensive political group, arguing about what should be happening, huge changes in the lands. Jareth was flickering between these two groups frequently.

Sarah found herself in the crazy group that consisted of Cleo, Westlyn, Honou and Rebecca as an audience to Jason, Kira, Ryoko, Aminta and Clarica. Her group held their stomachs in laughter as the other tried their hardest to make them laugh with stupid jokes or memories. The last group was Ashley and Mira, who were becoming the best of friends, watching the Three Musketeers and Ryoko's daughter, Sammy, playing quietly in front of the fire. When the clock finally chimed eleven, the kids beginning to fall asleep where they lay, people stood, stretching, conversations halting where they were.

"This was fun," Cleo said as Anor and Elena headed over. "Unfortunately we can not stay the night."

"Will you be able to escape for the ball in two days?"

Cleo shook her head. "We can't escape the clan that often."

"Same here I'm afraid," Daederath announced. "It was good to meet you lady centaur."

"You as well, sir vampire," Cleo responded with a grin.

"Shall we walk you three out?"

"As long as you don't bite us." Daederath chuckled and led the way out of the room.

It took nearly another half an hour but everyone was led to their bedrooms. Only when they were settled could Sarah get some rest. Traveling down the hall, she hummed to herself, heading to her room to turn in for the night. "So," she squeaked and spun, Jareth leaning against the wall. "What was with the party?"

Sarah shrugged. "Kira wanted to hold a ball in two days, so instead of inviting them all to come over in two days, she invited them all over now to hang out till then… and help convince me to wear this nasty dress she picked out. But other than that, I just agreed to help cause I knew it would annoy you."

"Not so much annoy as surprise. Sorry to burst your bubble."

She scowled then shrugged, not able to hold her anger face. "Ah well. I should've warned you anyway."

"You should have." He leaned away from the wall, walking towards her. "Well then, am I forgiven?" he asked with a smirk.

She grinned slyly. "I… suppose certain forgiving nature is in order."

"Oh you suppose?"

"I do."

"Would you suppose you wanted to have dinner with me again?"

"I might suppose such a thing."

"How about supposing you would have dinner with me next Thursday?"

"That sounds wonderful." Sarah smiled warmly and he smiled back, taking a step forward.

"Sha la la la la! Just kiss the girl!" Jason sang off-key as he floated by happily. "Whoa! Whoa!!!" **(5)**

Jareth's eyes shut irritably, eyebrow twitching angrily before he spun on his heel after the man. "JASON! I'M GOING TO _SLAUGHTER_ YOU!!!" Jason screamed in a high pitch and raced away from the murderous Goblin King.

Sarah blinked then flushed. "Oh my god!" she squealed and raced in the opposite direction. As she spun around the corner she slammed into someone, both shrieking as they fell towards the ground. Arms wrapped around them both, holding them up. Sarah peered open an eye cautiously and found Samra grinning at her.

"Hey. Wanna move so Toroku doesn't fall over?"

She looked beyond Samra and found Toroku holding them up. She grinned wickedly. "Nah. I'm comf-" Both women yelped as Toroku lost his footing and fell backwards, Samra sprawled in his lap and Sarah on the ground beside them. Sarah sighed into the ground. "I maybe should have rethought that answer…"

Toroku snorted and Samra asked, "ya think?"

"No. Not much nowadays."

Toroku smirked and Samra laughed as Sarah got to her feet then helped them up. "So what are you two doing up so late?"

"Samra's fault."

Samra scowled darkly at her husband then turned to Sarah with a sigh. "It seems as though we need to get back to our lands. I've just gotten a spell call that one of my relatives is in need of my assistance."

Sarah blinked blankly.

"She cut herself," Toroku supplied. "And seeing as how Samra is one of the only healers in her family, and the closest, she got chosen."

"Aw. Will you be coming back in two days for the ball?"

"Yes. We're sure to be back by then." Samra hugged her then winked. "And get our surprise ready for Kira."

Sarah grinned and nodded while Toroku looked lost. "What surprise?"

"You'll see sweetie," Samra hooked her arm around his, leading him away. "See ya Sarah."

"Bye!" She continued back to her room and flopped into bed. Thinking of her surprise for Kira, she giggled, an evil grin crossing her features.

"That smile does not bode well for me."

She screeched and leapt up, bouncing three feet into the air and spinning to glare at Jareth. "What the hell?!"

He frowned. "You just planned a party to surprise me… and now your grinning indicates another surprise."

"Not for you," she smirked.

"Who then?"

"A certain blond haired relative of yours."

He gave her a dull look. "I have many blond relatives but I'm guessing it's Kira?"

"Yup!"

"I'll be sure to give her fair warning."

Sarah pouted. "Jareth! Don't do that!!! You'll it!"

He chuckled. "All right. All right. Now go to sleep."

She crossed her arms. "No. Not until you agree."

"Agree to what exactly?"

"Not telling."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I won't tell her if you'll dance a song with me." Sarah blinked. "Because you did promise at Thanksgiving and you never did."

She sent him a dull look. "If you happen to recall, I was _kidnapped_, but nevertheless, I'll dance with you."

"Good." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Good night Sarah."

"Good night." As soon as he left she turned bright red and mentally squealed. _Ah! I can't wait for the ball!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

First off, this chapter was supposed to be up like two weeks ago! Second, I've re-written this thing like crazy. It wasn't long enough, then it was too long then things needed to be fixed and… grawh!!! (smacks chapter with a fish) Okay… so I didn't reach my 50 chapters by New Year's deadline. Work, Sims, Guitar Hero III, food and sleep kept me otherwise preoccupied unfortunately.

**Character Number 80!!!! **

**Aidan**: (_English form of Gaelic "__Aedan__"_) Fire

Aidan is young panther with a very annoying name. I keep messing it up with Aiden instead of Aidan and I needs to poke him in the face for having such an annoying name… (pokes) Anyway, Aidan is a very outspoken individual. It gets him into trouble more often than not, but because Azrael's always picked on and Azrael doesn't want anyone hurt, Aidan takes action. He's also a very good big brother… most of the time. Usually he's annoying Rebecca but she gives back just as much love. Aidan's one of those guys who likes to joke around as long as no one's getting upset. Once someone does, however, he'll immediately put a stop to it and keep all feelings from being hurt.

1. The ring will come back in later chapters. Didn't feel like explaining it now.

2. Haimon really is there just to babysit Valdis. Those were his orders from Oskarbi. Basically "make sure Valdis doesn't attack, maul or kill anyone… think of it like… like babysitting."

3. Anyone know where "Clever girl" came from??? Bonus points if you get it!!!

4. "I've actually been getting sleep lately." This line confuses me greatly. Hopefully you all know what I mean but who out there has a better way of saying it? Wahhh… my grammar is awful!

5. … Jason is so annoying XDDD And I don't own that song. It comes from "The Little Mermaid." It's a miracle! I actually know where the song came from!!!

(is off to go get more sleep before school starts)

**Kadasa Mori **

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter 4****9**

"You know," Kira commented as she put down two 4's, playing cards with the Three Musketeers. "I don't think it's such a good thing for Jareth and Sarah to be going out."

Hotaru and Samra looked over quickly. "Why ever not?!" they chimed.

BOOOOOOM!

Samra, Glorificus and Hotaru jumped out of their seats in surprise, Toroku's eyes widening. Alan leaned to the left as a piece of ceiling fell down where he'd been. Kira sighed heavily. "That's why…"

Kara dully flipped a page in her book. "There goes the west tower."

"Sorry!" they heard Sarah call out the window.

Jareth appeared in front of them after a moment and looked up at the ceiling before letting out a low whistle. Sarah came racing into the room then looked up and blinked before she grinned. "Wow! I didn't know _that_ would happen!"

"What did you do this time?" Alan asked dully.

She grinned widely and put her hands on her hips. "I blew up a watermelon!"


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underground to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.**  
Last Time:**

"Jareth! Don't do that!!! You'll ruin it!"

He chuckled. "All right. All right. Now go to sleep."

She crossed her arms. "No. Not until you agree."

"Agree to what exactly?"

"Not telling."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I won't tell her if you'll dance a song with me." Sarah blinked. "Because you did promise at Thanksgiving and you never did."

She sent him a dull look. "If you happen to recall, I was _kidnapped_, but nevertheless, I'll dance with you."

"Good." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Good night Sarah."

"Good night." As soon as he left she turned bright red and mentally squealed. _Ah! I can't wait for the ball!_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter ****49 (December 28th)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Emerald eyes flickered over the last pages of her book, mind taking the words in carefully and neatly. A shout to her left broke her concentration momentarily, eyes rolling and a sigh escaping her lips before she returned her gaze to the creamy pages littered with black lettering. There was more noise but she didn't say anything, focusing harder on her book.

The door to the library being thrown open, however, completely shattered all ideas of quiet as her sister entered the room. "The ball is toooooday!!!!" Kira cried as she swept in front of them, arms tossed out.

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Uh… no it's not," Sarah announced, moving a checker across the board.

Kira blinked. "Yes it is. Today's Thursday."

"No, it's Wednesday," Rebecca chirped from her seat, moving her own checker and jumping three of Sarah's. The brunette cursed darkly and Rebecca smirked at her.

The blond blinked again. "It is?"

"Yup." That was from Kara, who flipped back a page to restart. "Idiot."

Kira pouted. "Aw… I thought it was Thursday… I have to wait _another_ day."

"Yup."

Flopping down beside her sister, Kira sighed heavily then turned to her. "Watcha reading?"

"Unfortunately I cannot read as of right now seeing as how people keep interrupting."

"Well pardon me, Ms. Grumpy Pants. What's wrong with you?"

"Hn."

"Jason hasn't bothered her today," Sarah called, reaching the other side of the board. "King me!" Rebecca grumbled but did so.

Kira blinked then smirked at Kara who was scowling darkly at Sarah. Her scowl turned on her sister. "Don't start that rumor. He'll hear it and I'll never get away from him."

"Who will hear what?"

Kara and Kira shrieked, spinning quickly. "Damn it Jason!" Kara hissed.

He grinned. "So who's not supposed to hear what?"

"Kara didn't want you to know that she's miserable because you haven't annoyed her yet today!" Sarah chirped from the checker board, then shrieked as Rebecca jumped her newly 'king'ed checker.

Jason grinned even wider and hugged Kara. "Awwww! I missed you too, button!"

"Augh! Get off of me!" She squirmed out of his hug, snatched up her book and stomped off. In the hall she bumped into Jareth. "Oomph! Sorry Jareth."

He blinked then raised an eyebrow. "Seen Jason yet?"

She turned bright red. "Augh! Get away from me!!!"

Jareth walked into the library, scratching his head. "What's up with Kara?" Kira cackled, Jason sighed happily, Sarah shouted at Rebecca and the candy cane panther smirked back at her. Jareth sighed and shook his head. "It's amazing that I don't need a vocal answer from you people anymore to know what happened."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Later that day, after lunch and after Kara had finally returned to her family (smacking Kira upside the head as she did), they found themselves back in the library. Hotaru and Samra sat conversing lightly, the Lady of Fog Mountain having returned the night before. Glorificus sat by his youngest daughter, watching Kira's game with the Three Musketeers, Toroku and Alan sitting on the couch behind the gamers.

Jareth and Sarah hadn't been seen for hours. Not seeing Sarah was a bad sign because it usually ended up in a food fight or screaming down the halls. Not seeing the brunette _and_ the blond was a very, _very_ bad sign because it usually meant something was about to explode.

"You know," Kira commented suddenly as she put down two 4's, playing cards with her kids. "As much as I think they're absolutely adorable together, I don't think it's such a good idea for Jareth and Sarah to go out."

Hotaru and Samra looked over quickly. "Why ever not?!" they chimed.

BOOOOOOM!

Samra, Glorificus and Hotaru jumped out of their seats in surprise, Toroku's eyes widening. Alan leaned to the left as a piece of ceiling fell down where he'd been. Kira sighed heavily. "That's why…"

Kara dully flipped a page in her new book. "There goes the west tower."

"Sorry!" they heard Sarah call out the window.

Jareth appeared in front of them after a moment and looked up at the ceiling before letting out a low whistle. Sarah came racing into the room then looked up and blinked before she grinned. "Wow! I didn't know _that_ would happen!"

"What did you do this time?" Alan asked dully.

She grinned widely and put her hands on her hips. "I blew up a watermelon!"

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Boredom." She waved to Glorificus and Hotaru. "Hey." They nodded back, glancing between her and the ceiling. She tugged on Jareth's arm. "Make me hover up there so I can fix it." He tapped her shoulder and she began floating, grinning wildly she waved her arms and kicked her feet. "Weee!"

Jareth rolled his eyes and released the hold only for a moment so she dropped a few feet. "AUGH! JARETH! I HATE YOU!" He cackled evilly causing her to pout. She swam towards the ceiling, pausing to create a flame and carefully outlining the torn plaster. Almost immediately it began repairing itself and Jareth pulled her back down. Once she hit solid ground she smacked his arm. "Thanks a lot!"

"You are quite welcome my dear," Jareth answered.

Sarah scowled then walked over and flopped down beside Glorificus with a pout, crossing her arms. "Your son is being annoying," she informed him.

He raised an eyebrow. "He's quite good at that." Jareth scowled at him and Sarah smirked.

"So what brought about blowing up a watermelon?" Alan asked, bringing the watermelon back into conversation. Sarah shrugged. "Really? No reason?"

"Nope! I told Jareth I was bored and he suggested I go blow something up so I asked for a watermelon." She tapped her chin. "Unfortunately the tower may need to be rebuilt…"

Glorificus sighed heavily. "You aren't allowed in my castle anymore."

"What?!" Sarah cried. "Why?!"

"Not you. My son."

"What?" Jareth asked, jerking his attention away from the game of checkers. "Why?"

"Because you gave her the idea." Sarah cackled at the Goblin King's expression. Jareth walked over and seated himself beside her, poking her side.

She squeaked and jumped. "Jareth! You jerk! What was that for?"

"Revenge for turning my father against me."

He poked her again. "Jareth! What was _that_ one for?!"

"Cause it's fun to watch."

"Jare-_reth_!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Peeking into the room, Sarah grinned then turned to her partner in crime. "Ready?"

The other brunette nodded and straightened her clothes before following Sarah. As they walked past the library doors, they acted as though they were in the middle of a conversation about someone in Samra's lands. Backtracking, Sarah raced into the library where Kira was sitting and reading a book. "KIRA!" Sarah shouted.

"What are you doing?!" Samra added looking panicked.

The blond jerked, eyes wide in surprise. "What? What am I doing?"

"The ball is in three hours and you're just reading?!"

She blinked owlishly. "Today's Wednesday…"

"No it's Thursday! Let's go! Let's go!"

Sarah could see her mind racing, trying to figure out how she'd gained a day then lost it. Her eyes landed on the brunette before they narrowed darkly. "Sarah?"

"Yeeeees?"

"I'm gonna kill you…" Sarah laughed nervously, backing up a few feet before the blond raced after her. Sarah turned on her heel screaming and racing down the hall.

Aidan was walking towards the kitchens, going to bribe the cook for some food when he heard screaming. Blinking, he looked behind him and flattened himself against the wall as Sarah went by screaming for her life, Kira snarling and racing after her and Samra following them both, laughing. Aidan blinked again, then shook his head and continued on his way. _Fae are weird…_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
As punishment for playing the prank on her, Sarah was forced to be a doll for Kira as dresses upon dresses were handed off to the brunette before Kira could find the perfect one. Scowling, the brunette crossed her arms irritably as Kira got ready in the other room, Samra seated beside her and smirking. "You know… this prank almost wasn't worth the punishment."

Samra snorted. "Yes it was. Did you see the look on her face?"

Sarah laughed. "Priceless."

"Stop making fun of me and zip up the back of my dress Sarah," Kira ordered as she stepped into the room.

"Yes oh mighty goddess. Whatever you command."

Kira rolled her eyes as Sarah zipped up the red gown. "Thank you servant. Come on Samra! Get up before you ruin your dress." Samra rolled her eyes, walking towards them and brushing off her own baby blue and royal blue gown. Sarah wore a green and gray dress, tugging at it as she followed the two.

"Guys… I don't like this dress."

"Shut up Sarah or I'll make you try more on."

Sarah stiffened. "Um… I _love_ this dress! It's awesome and beautiful!"

"Yes but aren't you cold?"

She shrieked, Samra and Kira looking over dully. "Jareth! You jerk!" He smirked as she whapped his arm. "Of course I'm cold! Kira insists on tormenting me!"

Kira crossed her arms irritably. "You're the one who told everyone to tell me today was Wednesday!"

"Bah." Sarah waved a hand at her. "It was a friendly prank." Kira scowled.

Samra's squeal broke their argument and they turned quickly to find Toroku standing there, arms wrapped loosely around her waist. "Hi Toroku," she said with a smile.

"Hm. What's going on?"

"Kira and Jareth are being mean," Sarah pouted.

"What'd you do?" Kira and Jareth smirked.

Sarah threw her hands into the air. "Why am _I_ always accused?!"

"Cause it's always your fault," Samra and Toroku chimed.

Sarah wailed. "I'm gonna go find someone who doesn't make fun of me!!!" she cried as she stomped off.

"Is there such a person?" Jareth called.

She turned the corner and let off a particularly loud wail to show her displeasure before heading for the ballroom. As soon as she stepped through the doors she spotted her new best friend and hurried to his side. "My bestest buddy!" she chirped, wrapping her arms around one of his. He jumped. "I missed you!"

Raising an eyebrow, he frowned slightly. "Is Jareth making fun of you again?"

"Yes," she pouted. "But I knew you wouldn't Az!"

Azrael rolled his eyes. "Yes Sarah. I promise I won't."

She squealed. "Oh thanks so much!!!" He rolled his eyes again, though a grin spread across his face as he led her towards the main room. They turned the corner and stopped, nearly running into a pair of woman standing just inside. The two didn't even notice them.

"Who's that handsome young blond panther?" one asked, swishing her black gown.

"That's Aidan. He's Azrael ruler of the Northern Panther tribe's lovemate," her friend said quietly.

Azrael stiffened, Sarah grabbing his wrists to keep him from running over and pulling him back behind the wall. "I thought Azrael was a boy," the first questioned back.

"He is! Is that not the most disgusting thing you've ever heard?!"

Now Azrael was holding Sarah back. "Sarah!" he whispered urgently. "No! You can't!"

"Hey!" a voice snarled darkly, causing both Sarah and Azrael to freeze, immediately recognizing it. Sarah and Azrael peered around the side, careful not to be seen. The lady in black gasped and fell into a dead faint on the floor, the other turning paler than snow.

"Ah! L-lady V-Valdis! W-what an h-honor t-to-"

"You talk about my brother like that and I won't be responsible for finding the pieces left when I'm done!"

"W-what e-ever do you m-mean?!"

Valdis was inches from the woman's face in a heartbeat, eyes on fire and hair bristling, fangs glimmering angrily. "Did you _hear_ me?"

The lady was visibly shaking. "Y-yes my lady! I-I w-won't s-speak l-like t-that anym-more!"

"See to it that you don't. And tell your friend the same once she reawakes." Turning on her heel she padded off angrily. The woman collapsed into a heap in the chair behind her, sighing in relief, her friend unconscious on the ground beside her.

Sarah glanced at Azrael whose eyes were wide. He darted back out of sight quickly, biting his lip. "Az?" Sarah asked in concern, for he looked like someone was about to scare him half to death.

"What do I do?"

"About what?"

"Val… do I ask her about that or… just ignore it?"

Sarah frowned. "Do you want me to ask her?"

He didn't move then slowly looked at her. "Do you think it wise?"

"No but I never do anything wise. I'll be back in a few. Go find Aidan and dance."

Azrael nodded and hurried off. Sarah sighed heavily then turned in the direction Valdis went. She past by Haimon who nodded to her then spun quickly, mouth opening to probably tell her to leave Valdis alone because she was, in his words "super angry pissed off." She ignored him and hurried onwards. As she turned the corner she spotted a blue tail rounding the next one.

"Valdis!" she called, hurrying faster. Rounding the corner, she skidded to a stop, the panther standing there, eyes still angry, fists clenched at her sides. Spotting Sarah her shoulders loosened slightly and hands relaxed, but her hair still bristled.

"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I… er…" Having so focused on _finding_ her, Sarah hadn't thought up a witty remark about Valdis' show yet. "Erm…"

"If it's nothing then we'll have to talk later Sarah." She turned on her heel. "I have somewhere I have to be."

"Like sitting alone, wishing your brother had just seen what you did?"

Valdis flinched visibly then turned with a heavy sigh. "He saw then, I presume."

Sarah nodded. "We both did."

"Of course… walk with me." Sarah walked alongside her down the empty halls away from the party. After a few minutes Valdis turned and sat on the windowsill. "I apologize Sarah."

Sarah blinked and leaned against the stone across from her. "What for?"

"For being rude about this. I just… I can't stand it when people make fun of Azrael. He's _my_ brother. Only I can make fun of him."

"Well… they were only stating their opinions, however harsh they may be but-"

"That doesn't give them the right to say what he thinks is _disgusting_!!! That's like saying I'm mean and rude without even talking to me!!!"

"But Valdis… you _are_ mean and rude."

She glared at Sarah though her lips twitched. "That's beside the point." Sarah giggled and sat beside her. "I just… even though he's my older brother, he's always needed someone to help him. I guess… I gotta be the older one most of the time now."

"That means he can't order you around." Valdis looked at her in confusion. "If you're the older sibling, you order the younger ones around. Therefore he can't order you around anymore."

Valdis blinked then grinned, chuckling softly. "Thank you Sarah."

"You're quite welcome! Now come on!" She leapt to her feet and spun, hands out. "We have a party to get back to."

Valdis smiled but shook her head. "I'm not that into parties."

Sarah dropped her hands with a pout but recovered quickly with, "ah! But what if someone threatens Azrael again?"

The panther's eyes flashed momentarily but she shrugged. "You can handle it."

"Hn. Thanks."

"No problem."

"See ya later Valdis," she called back, walking towards the party.

"See ya…" Valdis watched her until she disappeared around the corner then looked outside with a heavy sigh. _Azrael, you stupid fool…_

Sarah returned to the party and found Jareth looking for her. "Hi!" she chirped, hugging him from behind.

He spun then scowled. "Don't do that." Grinning she locked her arms. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's time for you to have a dance with me."

She giggled. "Okay! Let's go!" He pulled her onto the floor, swinging into the sway immediately. Swinging in circles, sweeping the floor, Sarah spotted blue in the corner. At the next spin she recognized it as Valdis. The panther spotted her and nodded once with a slight shrug, glancing at Aidan and Azrael who were dancing together. Sarah giggled and Jareth sent her a questioning look.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you causing trouble?"

"I'll tell you later," she promised, wrapping her arms around his neck as he swung her with the other dancers.

"When the trouble is over?"

"No. It's not trouble."

"That's hard to believe."

She pouted. "You're a meanie."

He chuckled. "It's a trait I strive to perfect everyday dear Sarah."

"You've perfected it quite well enough, thank you very much." He chuckled again, focusing on the music. She looked around. It was unlike her once upon a dream dance. There the ladies laughed at her and the men just stood there. In this one people swayed to the music, everyone laughing. It was a beautiful thing, the entire dance floor filled with colors and people moving the same, clapping when they were supposed to and spinning to the beat.

Kira and Alan passed by them once, Kira winking and telling Sarah she loved the dress. Evie and Ryuu swept away, Ryuu actually smiling… or as some may refer to it as a lip twitch. Even Kara was dancing, albeit, she wasn't exactly smiling as Jason swept her across the floor. It was more of a sigh, 'I-gave-up' look. Jason looked ecstatic, happily chattering away to her. Sarah grinned and swung out in the dance, laughing when Jareth pulled her back into the swing.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sighing, Sarah sat down in one of the chairs watching people leave, only a dozen or so left in the room, finishing conversations. Kara made her way over, brushing her dress off as she sat on the opposite side of the small round table. "Hey Kara?"

"Hm?" the strawberry blond asked, pulling her hair out of its bun.

"Why were all those people here that I didn't know?"

Kara snorted. "You can't be expected to know _everyone_ in the Underground Sarah."

"No. I mean, why were they at the ball if it was supposed to be just people we invited?"

"Announcing a private party is like announcing you're up to something down here. It's all politics Sarah."

Sarah spotted the two from before and motioned to them. "Who are they?"

Kara looked over and frowned for a moment. "Uh… I'm not sure… one sec-Jason!"

The man turned and walked over. "What's up?"

"Go find out who the two in the corner are." He nodded and made his way over, pouring himself a drink and leaning against the table. Sarah watched as he turned to them and started up a conversation. Kara chuckled. "Jason's really good at this."

"He's like a private investigator," Sarah announced in amazement.

After a few minutes Jason slowly made his way back over to avoid looking suspicious. He stopped to chat with Washi for a moment before he finally returned and flopped down in a chair between them. "Gretchen's the one in the peach colored gown and Margaret is the one in the black one."

Sarah grinned wickedly. "Wonderful. Thank you so much Jason."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "I get the feeling I just helped commit a crime…" Cackling, the brunette headed towards the tables. Kara sighed heavily, leaning back in her chair. She swung her feet up onto Jason's leg and he scowled. "You make me go investigate and now you're using me as a foot rest?"

"Yup."

He sighed and shook his head but continued sipping at his drink.

A shriek from the other side of the room made them turn quickly. Sarah was crying out apologies, hands fluttering about the two women who were dripping in punch. Gretchen screeched and stormed out of the room, Margaret hurrying after her. Jason and Kara exchanged a glance.

Jason rolled his eyes and Kara giggled, watching as Jareth walked over to the brunette and Sarah gave him the thumbs up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

Yay! A quicker update because I actually have work to procrastinate!!!! (_glares at Math homework and pokes with stick_) My brain was kinda going Labyrinth-GO GIANTS-dancing-COME ON-Sarah-YAY-Valdis-DON'T DROP THE BALL!!!!! And then I just kinda gave up on this to watch the game… but, GIANTS WIN! Sorry all Green Bay fans. They did a great job though! Yay! Superbowl!!! XDD

And to think I used to HATE football…

So, this chappie was fun to write. I absolutely love tormenting poor Kara who just wants to finish her book. Jason's _always_ fun to write as well as Valdis. (_hugs__ panther_) She's so cute!

And one chapter left till we reach the halfway mark! Imma gonna die before this thing's finished!

Oh, and if there's any major errors in this, please tell me. I went over it at like 2.30am this morning and didn't wanna do it again right now cause Imma lazy bum XD

**Kadasa Mori **

**P.S.** "Clever girl" was from Jurassic Park as quoted by Robert Muldoon. Wahh, my favoritest movie!

**Next Chapter Preview: Chapter ****50**

"Thank you darling. Have a good day." Reishka waved as the little girl and her mother walked out. They stepped out the door, thanking the young woman holding it open before that person walked in.

"Reishka!"

"Sarah Williams! I have to say, I'm almost getting sick of seeing you."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Thanks Reishka. You have no idea how much that warms my heart."

She grinned. "The regular?" At Sarah's nod, she started packing a tin of cookies. "So are you going tonight?"

"Yup. Gonna try and get everyone else to go as well."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. Jareth's family."

"He has family?"

Sarah rolled her eyes again, pulling out her wallet. "Yes Reishka. _Everyone_ has family."


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jareth, the Labyrinth, or any of its inhabitants. I do own anything/ anyone/ anyplace that I created in this fanfic… which I also own… XP nah!

I also do not own Aminta or Mikel. They were both created by Eriks leadinglady and belong to her.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since Sarah's trip to the Underground to save her baby brother from an accidental wish. She thinks she's finally rid of the Goblin King when he suddenly shows up, revealing that she's been wished away. But something's different about her and he intends to figure out what it is. Can he help heal her past or will they continue to hurt each other?

**Warning:** Jareth is totally out of character. So is Sarah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Last Time:**

After a few minutes Jason slowly made his way back over to avoid looking suspicious. He stopped to chat with Washi for a moment before he finally returned and flopped down in a chair between them. "Gretchen's the one in the peach colored gown and Margaret is the one in the black one."

Sarah grinned wickedly. "Wonderful. Thank you so much Jason."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "I get the feeling I just helped commit a crime…"

Cackling, the brunette headed towards the tables. Kara sighed heavily, leaning back in her chair. She swung her feet up onto Jason's leg and he scowled. "You make me go investigate and now you're using me as a foot rest?"

"Yup." He sighed and shook his head but continued sipping at his drink.

A shriek from the other side of the room made them turn quickly. Sarah was crying out apologies, hands fluttering about the two women who were dripping in punch. Gretchen screeched and stormed out of the room, Margaret hurrying after her. Jason and Kara exchanged a glance. Jason rolled his eyes and Kara giggled, watching as Jareth walked over to the brunette and Sarah gave him the thumbs up.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Heal Me, Hurt Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori**

**Chapter ****50**** (December ****31st)**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hey Jareth!" Turning from his pacing, the blond immediately found himself enveloped in a tight hug.

"Good morning Sarah. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh! I have to ask a favor though."

He frowned slightly. "What kind of favor?"

"I need to go aboveground again."

"Again?"

She pouted. "Please?" she asked with puppy eyes, tugging lightly on his sleeve.

He sighed heavily. "Fine, fine." He held out a crystal and she squealed, hugging him again.

"Thanks Jareth!" she chirped.

"Get me some of those cookies while you're at it," he said before she disappeared. He saw her salute before she disappeared entirely. He shook his head and went back to his papers.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Thank you darling. Have a good day." Reishka waved as the little girl and her mother walked out. They stepped out the door, thanking the young woman holding it open before that person walked in.

"Reishka!"

"Sarah Williams! I have to say, I'm almost getting sick of seeing you."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Thanks Reishka. You have no idea how much that warms my heart."

She grinned. "The regular?" At Sarah's nod, she started packing a tin of cookies. "So are you going tonight?"

"Yup. Gonna try and get everyone else to go as well."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. Jareth's family."

"He has family?"

Sarah rolled her eyes again, pulling out her wallet. "Yes Reishka. _Everyone_ has family. He's got a mom, a dad, two sisters, three nieces and a nephew."

"Oooo! How old are they?"

"Uh… Bella's six, Kat's five, Emily is four and I think Edmund is a year and a half maybe."

Reishka squealed, it looking odd on an older lady. "Little kids! I can't wait to meet them!"

Sarah giggled, taking her change and the cookie tin. "You will. See ya later. Starts at nine right?"

"Nine-thirty! You'd better be here by eight to get good seats though!"

"Got it taken care of." Sarah waved, exiting the store and hurrying back home. She finished up getting things ready for that night then flicked the crystal sitting on her table, immediately reappearing underground. She dropped the cookies off to Jareth, who thanked her, immediately pulling one out and going back to work. Sarah in turn, headed for the kitchen. She blinked as she recognized the person at the table. "Hey Kara!"

"Huh?" the strawberry blond turned from her ice cream. "Oh hey Sarah. What's up?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, looking at the table devoid of any reading material. "No book?"

Kara shrugged. "Jason will be showing up soon. No point to it." She spooned out some ice cream. "Mm. Want to share? Kira made it and it's four times the normal size of an ordinary ice cream."

Sarah giggled and took a seat across from the girl, grabbing her own spoon. "So what's new?"

Kara shrugged again. "Not much. It's been boring for the past few days."

"Yeah, where _have_ you been?"

"A friend's on the other side of the Underground. Book meet." She scooped out another spoonful of ice cream and glanced up. "Noticed did you?"

Sarah moaned. "Jason was intolerable." Kara giggled. "Kept complaining you were out with your boyfriend."

Kara blinked blankly at her. "Boyfriend?" Sarah raised an eyebrow, spoon hovering over the ice cream as she stared at her. "I don't…" A smirk slowly grew over her features. "Ah… yes. My boyfriend."

"Kara… what are you talking about?"

An innocent look covered her features. "Whatever are _you_ talking about Sarah?" she asked.

Sarah tsked. "Kara. It's not nice to keep secrets from your friends."

"Hm… I'm sure it's not."

The brunette rolled her eyes and took a rather large scoop of ice cream. "I'll figure it out sooner or later Kara. Don't you worry about that!"

"Worry about what?" Sarah inhaled the ice cream, forcing her to swallow it all. Jareth raised an eyebrow as she shrieked loudly, hitting her head against the table. He turned to his sister in confusion and she shrugged.

"Brain freezes are harmful to the brain," Kara announced informatively. "I don't believe she'll recall what's been said." Sarah sent her a dark glare, too busy punching her head to reply back.

Jareth crossed his arms. "But _you_ do."

"Seeing as how it's about me I'm hardly about to divulge." Jareth rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Thanks for the help you blond jerk!" Sarah shouted after him only for Kira to poke her head in.

"I didn't do anything yet!" she wailed. "You guys are so mean!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean you Kira. I meant your dumb brother." The blond was too busy wailing about their 'mean-ness' to listen.

Jason hugged her tightly as he leapt into the room. "Poor Kira!" Sarah shot Kara a look as the strawberry blond sighed. "And Kara! So lovely to see you again! It's been so long!"

"Mm. Two days Jason."

He grinned widely. "Aw! You counted!" He grabbed her hands. "Alas, my love. I cannot spend time with you right now!" She raised an eyebrow. "I've been called upon by our lord goblin king for very important matters of discussing things about stuff."

Sarah and Kira stared in confusion. "Well you'd better get to that meeting," Kara nodded expertly, pulling her hands from his and reaching for her ice cream. He saluted and hurried from the room. Once he was gone she sighed. "That went much better than I'd feared."

"Feared?" Sarah asked, headache gone and ice cream devoured once again.

Kira snorted, grabbing her own spoon and aiding the ice cream eating. "You shoulda seen him after Kara was away for a month."

Kara groaned, turning bright red. "Can we please not talk about this?"

Sarah grinned widely. "So what'd he do?"

"Well," Kira started. "First, he kinda didn't notice she was back. Was annoying me as usual and then he kinda realized there was another blond in the room that wasn't me or Jareth and gasped, screamed 'Kara my love!' and raced over, glomping her so tight, they both fell over."

Sarah frowned. "That's not that bad…"

"It was at a huge party." Kira smirked at her little sister. "And I mean huge. Like every lord and lady in the Underground." Kara moaned and hid her face in her arms as Sarah cackled.

"That's number two on the 'Let's Embarrass Kara' List." Kara announced. "Number one was when he tackled me into the lake and we had to walk back to the castle soaking wet and covered in weeds." Kira nearly snorted her ice cream up her nose, choking on the cold on her face as Sarah burst into a fit of laughter. Kara joined in the laughter at her sister's face.

Once their laughter subsided, Kara sighed. "But… that party will haunt me for years to come."

"Party… years…." Sarah gasped. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys!"

Kira and Kara's eyebrow rose. "Tell us what?"

She started talking faster than the speed of light, both blonds just staring blankly at her as she slowly turned purple from lack of air. "… anditsgonnabeawesomesoyougottacome!"

There was a pause, Kira stuffing ice cream into her mouth and Kara just staring before she asked, "tell us _what_?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sarah grinned, racing through the castle. Everyone was gathered except one poofy blond haired Goblin King who she'd been told to get. She skidded past his door and hurried back, throwing the door open. "Jareth!" He turned as Sarah raced over. She grabbed his hand. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Late for what?" he asked as she tugged him down towards the entryway.

"The fireworks!"

"Fire-whats?"

Kira and Alan stood there, all of the kids bundled up tightly, Evie standing beside Ryuu, Kara arguing with Jason as usual and her parents watching in amusement. She grinned widely. "Okay, Evie, Ryuu and Kira, you know where my house is right?" They nodded. "Good. She released Jareth's hand, instead wrapping her arm around his father's. Glorificus raised an eyebrow. "You can take me aboveground, but I'll guide you. Jareth you take your mum and one of the Three Musketeers. Kira and Alan can take the other two and I'll grab Sir Riley." The dog barked and trotted beside her. "Evie you bring Jason or Kara." She quickly grabbed Kara's hand. Ryuu sighed and grabbed Jason's arm. "I'll meet you guys there!"

Somehow, none of them got lost, everyone appearing in her backyard. She grinned. "Yay! All right. Follow me!" She led them through the small forest behind her house on a path devoid of any mud or grass.

Jareth stepped up beside her and lowered his voice. "How is there a clean path for us to follow?"

She grinned up at him. "Why do you think I kept asking to go aboveground last week? Took _for-ev-er_ but I got it done in time!"

He sighed and swung an arm around her shoulders. "And here I thought you were shopping for chocolate or something." She rolled her eyes but didn't remove the arm.

It took nearly ten minutes to get through the trees but Sarah grinned as they reached the exit and waved an arm. "Welcome to the party!" she chirped. The entire field was set up in tents, people selling food or random little trinkets. On the hill to the left lay blankets with awaiting their occupants. Sarah grinned as they stared at her in confusion. "This is the New Year's Party! It'll rock your socks!" She spun on her heel. "But first! We must find my very special friend. She said she'd be towards the front on the left."

"What does she sell?" Kara asked in interest as they walked through the fair.

"Probably ice cream, cookies, hot chocolate – you know, stuff that makes little kids go insane on sugar." Kara smirked, glancing back at her sister who groaned. "There's Reishka! Reishka!!!"

The woman turned and grinned brightly. "Sarah my dear!" She hugged her then turned to her company. "And who are these young ladies?" she asked the Three Musketeers."

"I Bella!" Bellezza chirped. "This Kat and Emmy and Riley!"

Reishka laughed. "I know Riley already. He came to visit me a lot, right Riley?" He barked and she pat his head, pulling out his bowl. "What shall it be today? Chocolate or vanilla?" He barked twice and she laughed again, put ice cream in the bowl and set it on the ground. As he attacked it, she turned to the girls. "And what would you young ladies like?"

Five minutes later they were walking towards the spot Sarah had saved them on the hill, each of the Three Musketeers holding a bag of sugary goodness, a huge bowl of ice cream and about a gallon of hot chocolate. Kira and Alan glared darkly at Sarah who sent them an innocent look. "What?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Here ya go."

"Thanks!" Sarah chirped, taking her food and handing them several bills, hurrying over to Kira and Alan who were standing nearby. "Fried dough!" she sung, happily sinking her teeth into the treat.

"You're lucky I got Alan to come along," Kira suddenly informed Sarah causing Alan to roll his eyes.

The brunette blinked and turned to her. "Aaht?" she asked around her fried dough.

Kira raised an eyebrow as she inhaled the powdered sugar and fell into a coughing fit. "I said, you're lucky I got Alan to come. He wasn't gonna but I told him if he didn't _you_'d be after him for the rest of the year."

"Which I told her would only be a few more hours," Alan announced, watching as Jason ran away from the ice cream covered Three Musketeers.

"So I threatened him with you after him for all of next year and he came along."

Sarah grinned. "Glad to know I could be of service."

Alan rolled his eyes. "Only for tormenting me. Thanks for that." She sent him thumbs up. "I'm gonna go save Jason from _your_ daughters, Kira."

Watching Alan walk off, Sarah nudged Kira. "Aren't you happy you forced him to come along?" Kira rolled her eyes but grinned in good humor.

A woman beside them, having heard the entire conversation turned to them and winked. "Yeah, I got my hubby here too so we can do the traditional kiss."

Kira raised an eyebrow, Sarah's eyes widening in mortification as she suddenly remembered the age-old tradition and trying, but not succeeding to sink into the ground. "Kiss?"

"Yes dear! As soon as the bell tolls you have to kiss whomever you love! Didn't you know?"

She turned slyly to Sarah who was trying to sneak away. "No… I didn't… Sarah?"

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"Did you know about this?"

"I… er… no… I forgot." She laughed nervously. "No. I think I left something on the stove at home!" She turned to run away but Kira caught her arm.

"Ah ah ah. You couldn't miss family time Sarah. Thank you ma'am! Let's go tell everybody Sarah!" She dragged Sarah over beside Jareth, who was seated on a picnic blanket, hands propping himself up, and grinned. "See ya."

Jareth raised an eyebrow at the cherry colored Sarah. "… are you all right?"

She jumped. "Fine!" she squeaked. "Just peachy!"

He slowly nodded. "I thought you didn't like peaches…"

"I said I'm fine!"

He held his hands up in defense. "All right…"

She pouted then sighed. "Sorry Jareth."

"It's all right… was Kira being annoying again?"

"When is she _not_ annoying?"

He chuckled. "Good point."

There was microphone static and everyone turned to look at the stage at the front of the field. "_Thank you all for coming! It is now 11:58 and counting! Please join in for the final countdown!_" The projection screen showed the ball in New York City glimmering.

"What's that?" Jason asked, nudging Sarah.

"It's this beautiful crystal ball in Times Square. When it hits 11.59 it starts to drop and when it hits the year at the bottom it'll light up everything and it'll signify the new year."

"Oh… can I have it?"

She sent him a dull look. "No." He pouted.

"Do you do this every year?" Jareth asked.

"I watch the ball drop every year but I've only come here for the past two."

"_It's 11.59! One minute until the new year_!!!" They all watched as the ball slowly dropped. As it hit ten seconds, everyone began counting. "Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four… three… two… one… Happy New Years!!!"

Music began playing, fireworks going off as couples turned to each other and kids squealed running in circles and throwing confetti in the air. Kira laughed and kissed Alan, Hotaru kissing Glorificus. Kara let Jason to kiss her cheek, hiding her flush when he did, Evie quickly kissing Ryuu.

Jareth frowned, eyes narrowing. "What's everyone kissing for?" he asked in confusion.

"Jareth?"

He turned to her. "Huh?"

"I…" She took a deep breath before grabbing the front of his shirt and tugging. His eyes widened as their lips met, brain shutting down in shock before he realized what was happening and kissed her back. Light flashed beyond closed eyes but he paid no attention. Sarah pulled away after a moment and turned bright red and wringing her hands together nervously. "Happy New Years Jareth."

He blinked once again before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "Happy New Years Sarah." She smiled and leaned back into the hug.

There was another flash of lightning and they turned to find Kira holding a camera, Jareth's family and Reishka's standing there. Sarah turned bright red again and shrieked. "Kira!!!"

The blond grinned. "Yes-AUGH!" She raced away as Sarah tore after her screaming death threats.

Kara sighed. "I'll go make she doesn't kill her…"

"Thank you Kara," Hotaru smiled, waited until Kara disappeared then hurried to Jareth and hugged his head. "You're so cute!!!" she squealed.

Reishka was beside her also squealing. "You two are perfect for each other!!!"

Glorificus sighed heavily, Jason cackling and Alan rolling his eyes. A tug on the dark haired man's pants made him look down. Bellezza frowned. "Daddy? Does this mean Sarah is Aunt now?"

He sighed but couldn't help the grin across his face as Jason cracked up. "Not yet Bella. Not yet…"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A half an hour later the Three Musketeers had dropped and a half an hour after that Jason began complaining about being cold so they all made their way back to the Underground. Sarah hummed to herself as she got ready for bed, rubbing lotion on her arms and thinking about the fireworks, what was going to happen in the next year, kissing Jareth, the w-

"Oh my god…" she inhaled then turned bright red, hands slapping to her cheeks. "I kissed Jareth!" She grabbed her pillow, stuffed it over her face and screamed into it.

Meanwhile, Jareth was trying to keep the blush on his cheeks from spreading as Jason grinned and taunted him. "Jason!" he snapped. "If you don't shut up I'll tell Kara you were the one who dropped her teddy bear in the mud!"

Jason blinked then grinned wickedly. "I already told her! Besides, you've got more important things to worry about! Like the fact you and Sarah kissed! Awww! You two make such a cute couple!!!" He was having the time of his life annoying the Goblin King who was slowly turning red… until a pillow hit him in the face. As the pillow fell off, he blinked and looked around finding no Goblin King.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Staring up at the stars, Sarah recalled all of last year. The first five months had been a blur of working, hanging out with Carmen, running and Dieter's Heaven. After that she'd found herself in the Underground where every day was something new. She'd met so many people both good and bad; mostly good though… except Kaigan… and the guy that kidnapped her and those two at the party and that snake at the meeting and-

She cut her thoughts of with a growl. _Okay brain. You made your point. Lots of bad people._ She looked back up at the sky and sighed.

Arms wrapped around her shoulders and she jumped looking back at Jareth. He smiled and she blinked then turned bright red. "Hi," she squeaked.

He put his chin on her shoulder. "Hi… Jason's being annoying."

She snorted. "When is Jason _not_ annoying?"

"Never."

"Therefore stating he's annoying is like stating your hair is a blond poofy mess."

He pouted. "Thanks."

"Welcome." She looked back up and he looked up as well.

"What are you looking at?"

"The sky."

"Well… obviously. What at though?"

"Just… thinking about what the New Year might bring."

"I know."

She glanced at him. "You do?" At his nod, she asked "and?"

"And what?"

She pouted and poked his side." Jareth. What will it bring?"

He rubbed his side. "Well, Jason will annoy Kara, Kira will be blamed for everything that goes wrong, you will eat chocolate and I will taunt you daily." Sarah tried to scowl but ended up giggling. He chuckled and hugged her closer. "So… can I have a good night kiss?"

She turned bright red but nodded. Giggling from the doorway made them turn. Jason and Kara had smacked their hands over Kira's mouth, all three staring at them. Sarah and Jareth glowered and Kira squealed, running off. Jason turned, opening his mouth but the door slammed in his face, Jareth's arm lowering from the crystal he'd thrown. Sarah giggled at the muffled 'ow!'

Jareth smirked then turned to her. "Well?"

"My hero," she chirped and kissed him.

Outside the door Jason rubbed his nose and turned to Kara whose lips were twitching. He pouted. "Kara… my nose hurts."

"What will make it feel better?"

He tapped his chin. "Hm… ice cream?"

She chuckled and hooked an arm around his. "Only if you treat."

He grinned and tugged on her hair. "As long as there's strawberry I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes elbowed him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**END PART I**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Heal Me, Hurt Me Readers and Reviewers,**

It only took two years, three months and fourteen days to complete the first half of **Heal Me, Hurt Me** but it's finally done! Whoo! The second half will be called **Heal Me, Hurt Me II**. Original ain't it? XD

DA KISS HATH ARRIVED!!! For all those who were like "YO! Where's the kiss dude?!" There is it! (_points_) Horribly written but it's there!!

Thanks to "justanotherditzyredhead" for the reminder of Kara's boyfriend who will return in the second half XD I have so many characters I forget about them!

If anyone has ever been to Friendly's and ordered their HUGE sundae with 12 scoops of Ice Cream and 6 different toppings… you know what I mean about it being 4 times the size of a normal ice cream. It took eight people (including myself) to finish this thing in THIRTY minutes. It was GIGANTIC! … now I want ice cream… TT.TT

Imma lazy bum so it seems kinda unfinished but I couldn't start anything new cause this part's ending! So yeah, this part is over! Thanks to everyone who's kept up with me this far and to everyone who's begun reading!!! Next part will be up soon! Please watch for it!

Till then,

**Kadasa Mori **


End file.
